Life As We Know It
by Nightstar Fury
Summary: Finding a gateway to the 21st Century at the Archipelago Islands boundary allows for Hiccup and Toothless to have a different relationship than either ever imagined. But suspicious of their frequent disappearances and avoidance when Stoick tries to name Hiccup Chief; the dragon riders decide to follow Hiccup, and everything changes. Rated; M. Pairing; Toothless & Hiccup.
1. Chapter 1

Life As We Know It

Rated; M for Mature  
Pairing; Hiccup & Toothless(Tallon)  
Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD-related. Everything belongs to its original creator.

**Author's Note;** _Hey everyone! I feel like I should apologize for the long wait on a new story. I sort of hit a writers block on what to do next, but something came to me and here we go with it. Hope you'll enjoy! It's gonna have some supernatural stuff, so bear with me I'm trying something new, and hoping it goes well. I'm going to say this hear and now; if you don't like the story, don't read it. If you don't understand something, wait and see because it likely gets explained later on. Please, do not leave reviews and messages about not liking things. You make the choice to read or not; I don't make you say through if you're not enjoying it. Also, I am deeply sorry for the delay in posting a new story; things got a bit crazy and needed to be handled. I appreciate the patience! Also, the Descendants of the Archipelago part two story is still on hold for a bit longer. That being said; I hope you enjoy! -Nightstar._

1)

**=Normal POV=  
(2/28/2015-10:00 am)  
(Archipelago; Isle of Berk)**

"HICCUP!" boomed the voice of his father. Hiccup instantly winced at the sound; it was bad that he could hear his father call him from any point on the island.

"Well, let's go see what he wants, bud," Hiccup sighed heavily, patting the side of his Night Fury's neck. Toothless warbled lightly and headed into the air to locate his father, Chief of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe, which resided on the Isle of Berk in the; one of the many islands in the Barbaric Archipelago. Finally, Hiccup saw his dad standing outside the Great Hall on the stairs. Toothless landed as Hiccup slid off and stood before him. "You yelled for me?" Hiccup asked.

"I need you to gather the riders and wrangle a wild dragon, and locate Trader Johann's ship," Stoick informed.

"What happened?" Hiccup asked, now seeing Trader Johann beside his dad.

"A wild dragon attacked my ship last night and left me in the water as my ship floated off in the heavy winds, Master Hiccup," Johann said in a torn up voice.

"Can you and the riders handle it?" Stoick asked.

"Toothless and I will trail the ship; the riders can search for the dragon and wrangle it," Hiccup nodded.

"Alright, son," Stoick nodded, approving the idea his son pitched. "Go on," he urged. Hiccup nodded, getting back on Toothless's back and heading to locate the other dragon riders while thinking of everything since dragons became part of their lives two years ago now.

The dragons entered their lives when Hiccup was fifteen and befriended a Night Fury he shot down with one of his inventions to help in dragon raids. Astrid discovered Hiccup to be harboring a dragon on the island, and went to rat him out. Instead, Hiccup kidnapped her and showed her that dragons weren't bad. Astrid was on his side, but the truth came out during his final exam. Hiccup's father was furious at the reveal, taking Toothless after telling Hiccup he wasn't a Viking, and wasn't his son, to the Dragon's Nest to destroy it and stop the raids for everyone. Astrid's encouraging words got Hiccup to act, while she rounded up Snotlout Jorgenson, Fishlegs Ingerman, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut Thorston to help. These were other kids Hiccup and Astrid's age. Hiccup taught them to fly dragons, then they raced to the nest, stopping the assault on the tribe, and ending Red Death; the queen of the nest which sat on an island West of Berk, about an hour or so away. Hiccup and Toothless ended the dragon wars, bringing peace to the Archipelago. Since then, dragons are welcome on Berk and form bonds with some Vikings. Most people now had their own dragon and could ride it.

One of the first big changes was converting the dragon kill ring into the dragon training academy. Hiccup was the leader of the dragon riders, and head trainer as he trained a Night Fury. However, not everyone likes this way of life. Alvin the Treacherous, Chief of the Outcast Tribe started a battle over things, but reformed when Dagur the Deranged, Chief of the Berserker Tribe, betrayed him. The outcasts are now allies to Berk, having been enemies before. And the Berserkers, after the war Dagur started with Berk, are enemies and Dagur is locked up on Outcast Island from his crimes. Since then, things have been pretty peaceful. Nothing was going wrong, no major problems, and Hiccup was actually getting bored with just being around Berk all the time when there was so much more beyond the island. Dragons to find, islands to explore. Hiccup was never one to be like everyone else, hence being the first Viking to befriend and ride a dragon.

"Hiccup, there you are!" Fishlegs flew over on his Gronckle, Meatlug. The other riders weren't far behind; Astrid on her Deadly Nadder, Stormfly. Snotlout on his Monstrous Nightmare, Hookfang. And then Ruffnut and Tuffnut sharing their Hideous Zippleback, Barf and Belch since the twins decided to each name a head of the two-headed dragon.

"Just came from talking to dad," Hiccup replied. "We got a job to do,"

"What's up?" Astrid inquired.

"I guess a wild dragon attacked Johann's ship; it landed him in the water until he got picked up and brought here as the closest island. The ship sailed off in the heavy winds; you guys try to find the dragon; I'll go after the boat," Hiccup informed.

"Got it," Snotlout gave cocky grin and thumbs up.

"Let's get on it then. Astrid is in charge of your task, don't let me find out you gave her a hard time," Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Come on, Toothless…Let's track down the ship," Hiccup said as Toothless darted off.

**. . .**

**(5:00 pm)  
(Archipelago; Southeastern Boundary)**

Hiccup checked everywhere he could before decided that he should base his search for the ship by recalling the winds from last night. Hiccup and Toothless had been all over that general vicinity, but nothing turned up. At the same time; they were enjoying the peace and quiet while flying together. Hiccup and Toothless snuck out pretty often to take night flights because it was the only time his father wasn't hounding him for village-related things. Not only was Hiccup a member of the tribe and had his daily share of work to do, but he was also the next Chief. His father was already on him about studying laws, traditions, and learning the job. Official training would begin when Stoick decided it would. Hiccup hoped not any time soon. Reaching the boundary markers, Hiccup didn't see anything at first and it was kind of foggy around this area.

"See anything, bud?" Hiccup asked his Night Fury. Toothless crooned, and shook his head side to side in response to Hiccup's question. "I give up…It's long gone," he sighed. "I feel bad for Johann; that ship is his life, literally," he stated. Suddenly, Toothless caught the sight of something that shifted in the fog and shot for it. "Woah, bud. Easy…What's up?" Toothless warbled, moving closer as Hiccup saw the ship sailing further than the markers. "Hey! I think that's it! Nice work, bud!" Hiccup smiled. Toothless growled with achievement as they headed forward and set down on the boat. "Yeah, this is it for sure," Hiccup nodded. "You know…We make a good team, Toothless. Odin knows if I brought the others; we likely would have missed it. It's nice that even though we don't talk; I still understand you as you do me. I know we can't talk, but I wish we could," Hiccup set his forehead to Toothless's.

Toothless warbled at Hiccup contently, nuzzling his face as the ship kept heading past the markers. "Well, let's get this-," lightning suddenly stroke the ship with a quick wave of electricity as it passed the boundary statue. Hiccup had covered his head and closed his eyes during all this, hoping nothing fell on him. However, upon feeling nothing but warmth; he panted a bit and looked around seeing so much that he never had before. There were…Crystal clear waters, blue skies, other islands! "Wow…" Hiccup gasped. And the ship was totally fine too. "Freak storm, but this is amazing. You seeing this, Toothless?"

"Yeah, it's pretty nice," came a voice. Hiccup froze. "Flying in this would be great," Hiccup slowly turned around seeing where the voice was coming from; he laid eyes on another male. Before Hiccup was a male-tanner skinned, sort of in a crouch; he had black hair and green eyes, there were some dark freckles across his cheeks and nose. On top of it all; this male, who Hiccup felt like he knew who it was, was entirely nude. "Want to before we go back?"

"T-Too-Toothless?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, Hiccup?" the male looked at him now with a smile. Human or not, Hiccup knew that goofy little smile his dragon gave him. This male is his dragon; this was Toothless. Hiccup's eyes widened in surprise. What had happened? Hiccup didn't understand any of this. "You okay?"

"I, uh…I don't know? Did…The lightning hit, and we died?" Hiccup asked.

"No, we passed the boundary markers," Toothless responded with a smile. "Why would you ask that?"

"Because we're talking…And I'm looking at you…As a human…" Hiccup said, not sure how else to put it.

"What?" Toothless said, suddenly looking at himself with surprise and wonder. "Huh…Well, would you look at that," Toothless shrugged.

"How are you calm about this!?" Hiccup asked quickly. "Toothless, you're a _human_! You're…Supposed to be a dragon! We're talking! Not just…Me talking and you making sounds that I somehow understand!" Hiccup began to breathe heavily, backing against the side of the ship.

"Hiccup…Hiccup, easy. Alright, I know it's…Weird, but…It happened. I think it's kind of cool. Just relax, I'm sure we can figure it out…" Toothless stood up to try and assure him. Hiccup shielded his eyes; he knew they had the same parts, but it had been different when Toothless was a dragon and he didn't have to see everything so explicitly like now with Toothless being human.

"Y-You need to put some clothes on," Hiccup stammered a little as he started rummaging through the ship; he knew Johann had to have clothes on this boat somewhere. Hiccup located some pants, boots, and a shirt. It would have to do, anything so Toothless could cover up. "I-I'm sure you can handle getting them on, right?"

"Yeah, I've seen you get dressed plenty of times," Toothless said.

"Don't make it weird…Just get dressed. I'll drop anchor so we don't go too far," Hiccup muttered, moving to drop the object; the ship came to a stop and floated along the water's surface while Toothless dressed himself and sat down on a barrel. "Okay…Let's…Figure all this out," he took a breath. "We were on this boat, right before the markers when the lightning hit. We sailed past the boundary line, and now…You're like this,"

"Sounds right," Toothless shrugged.

Hiccup facepalmed. "Toothless, I know that's what happened. I want to know how in the name of Odin you turned into a human!" Hiccup exclaimed. "Is that…An ability of yours or something?"

"If it is, I'm just learning about it. I had no idea…Until you said something; I still felt like a dragon, replying to you as I always do when we talk. I guess, to you; it's just noises that you somehow make out," Toothless informed. "Maybe…It wasn't me? Maybe it's because we passed the boundary?"

"Why would that be it? It's just…More ocean past a few stone markers," Hiccup asked.

"Hiccup, I don't know; I'm tossing ideas here. I'm just as lost as you-," Toothless had started, standing up with his arms out. One of them ended up touching the stone post as Toothless stopped. "Hiccup…Come here a second," he said. Hiccup got up and moved closer to him. "Check this out," he pulled his hand out. "Human hand…" Toothless touched the stone again as Hiccup saw what he was showing him. "Dragon paw,"

"That's…" Hiccup paused.

"It's like there's…Some kind of barrier here, Hiccup. And when we pass through, or at least…I do; I turn human," Toothless claimed.

"What kind of anything does that?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't know. But there's a lot in this world we don't understand, Hiccup. There's something else I noticed too. On this side, looking behind us. There was a sea stack we just passed before ended up at the marker…I can't see it now. But if we get towards the back of the ship more where my hand changes…Look," Toothless said. Hiccup looked closer, putting his head in where Toothless's hand was. He saw the sea stack. Pulling his head back, same spot it was gone again. "I think this barrier shields the Archipelago,"

"Why would it be shielded, though?" Hiccup wondered, still looking. It was confusing, shocking, but also incredible and…Magical.

"Perhaps your Gods thought it be wise to cover the Archipelago? Hide it from the rest of the world?" Toothless suggested.

"I suppose, after seeing all this, it's possible," Hiccup shrugged. "But that raises the question," he paused looking out ahead of them. "What's out there they wanted to hide us from?"

"Maybe we should go explore it?" Toothless offered.

"Gods, I'd love to…But what are we supposed to tell anyone we see?" Hiccup asked. "Maybe that we got caught in a storm? Drifted too far from home?"

"I guess?" Toothless replied.

"Hard to explore with you human, Toothless. We can't exactly make a quick getaway," Hiccup informed. "And we gotta get this boat back to Johann before anyone else comes to look for us. I don't want to imagine if this can happen to any dragon who crosses the marker…"

"There's dragons beyond the Archipelago, Hiccup. I think maybe this happened to us because you wished we could talk right before it happened. I guess making me human was the only way to grant the wish. Perhaps the barrier has special properties, or maybe this was supposed to happen. All I know; is that we shouldn't waist the chance…" Toothless said.

"I agree with you, but we need a better plan than just going out there. Maybe a smaller ship too. Let's get back to Berk, for now. Return Johann's ship, and leave tonight in a smaller ship that we can take through the barrier to explore more. We can fly out, trailing a boat behind us. When we pass through, we'll take the boat the rest of the way to see what's out here. We'll also have to make sure you have clothes to change into…" Hiccup made a mental note of that specifically.

"Sounds good. Let's get back; I'll take these off first, so they don't shred when I go dragon…" Toothless said. Hiccup nodded, turning around as Toothless stripped down; he did have a blanket around his waist, though. "Ready," Toothless informed. Hiccup turned around and raised the anchor as they worked together to get the boat back inside the Archipelago. Toothless returned to Night Fury form, warbling at Hiccup.

"Yeah, I'll ride you back and we'll pull the ship behind us," Hiccup said. Yeah, it was still weird to him. Hiccup got on Toothless's back after reattaching the saddle rig, which was off when Toothless transformed. Hiccup attached the rope as they made their way back to Berk in the Northwest direction.

**. . .**

**(10:00 pm)  
(Archipelago; Isle of Berk)**

The dragon riders of Berk had located the dragon; it had been a Scauldron that they calmed, and semi-trained. It was enough to assure that it wouldn't attack anymore boats; then they returned to Berk to continue their day. However, Hiccup hadn't returned yet, and Stoick was worried for his son.

"Stoick, I'm sure he's fine. He has his Night Fury with him," Gobber, the Blacksmith of Berk, offered.

"Well go search for him," Astrid told Stoick.

Out of nowhere; Toothless's infamous roar got their attention. "Hiccup!" Stoick said, happy and relieved to see his son on Toothless's back and coming towards the island.

"Hey, Dad," Hiccup waved. Toothless pulled the ship into the docks as Johann was overjoyed to be reunited with his precious boat. Toothless released the rope and came around to land near the riders, his dad, and Gobber. Hiccup climbed off and yawned.

"Thank you, thank you, Master Hiccup," Johann praised.

"No problem," Hiccup replied.

"Where did you find it?" Fishlegs asked.

"Couple hours out by the Southeast Boundary marker," Hiccup informed. "We grabbed it before it went past," he added.

"Many thanks, Master Hiccup. I was petrified of the idea it would have sunk," Johann breathed some relief, shaking Hiccup's hand.

"Nah, it was fine," Hiccup stated calmly.

"As a token of my gratitude, please feel free to take anything you like; free of charge or trade," Johann smiled. Hiccup himself didn't need anything in particular, but if he and Toothless were going to be out exploring; Toothless would need some stuff while human.

"What do you have for clothes?" Hiccup wondered.

"Hiccup, you have tons. I just got you some months ago," Stoick informed.

"Well, yeah…But look at me, Dad. I kind'a hit a growth spurt between sixteen and seventeen…These are getting too small and tight," Hiccup informed.

"I suppose that's true," Stoick nodded.

"Right this way, Hiccup. I have some chests below deck that contain clothing of your particular size. Everything up here is mostly for…Bigger Vikings," Johann stated. Hiccup followed Johann below and towards the chests of clothes that Johann opened up. "I don't have a vast selection, but I hope you'll find a couple sets to hold you over until I return?" he said.

"Oh, it's perfect, Johann. Thanks," Hiccup replied as he started rooting through things, looking for a couple pairs that would fit Toothless, who thankfully, was just a couple inches taller than him. Hiccup picked some stuff, and two pairs of boots. "I think this will do," Hiccup said.

"It's all yours, my friend," Johann smiled with a light bow. Hiccup returned above deck and went to Toothless.

"Now, how about some dinner, son?" Stoick asked.

"I'm alright, Dad. I had some fruit that was in Toothless's saddle bag, and he grabbed fish while we flew," Hiccup informed. "I'm just gonna get some sleep," he added.

"Go on. You did a great job today, Hiccup," Stoick said.

"Thanks. Night," Hiccup waved, getting on Toothless as he took to the sky and headed for Stoick & Hiccup's house.

Upon arriving home, Hiccup and Toothless both headed upstairs to the loft-like area that belonged to Hiccup as an office/bedroom space. Toothless heated up his rock and laid down while Hiccup was sorting through the clothes he'd gotten from Johann's ship. "I got you some stuff to wear, bud. Not much, but a couple changes worth," Hiccup told his friend. Toothless crooned to him. "Mostly black and gray; felt like it was more your style," he smiled some. "And boots," he added. Hiccup set that stuff in a separate bag for Toothless, when that change happened again. Hiccup got to work packing some fruits, bread, and two buckets of fish for the trip.

Toothless got his attention, motioning to the rig and Hiccup felt like he understood. "Perhaps it would help to not have that rig on…But you need it to fly when you become a dragon again…" Hiccup tapped his chin a little. "Are you opposed to the automatic tail? The one I made for you before and you destroyed?" he asked. Toothless shook his head to him. "I think I still have those designs in the forge. I'll work on it tomorrow, we can leave at night, after dinner when dad thinks we're going to bed," he said. Toothless seemed to yawn and nod to the idea. "Alright, that works. Let's get some sleep," he yawned as well, climbing into bed and covering up. "Night Toothless," the Night Fury warbled in reply. Hiccup closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Life As We Know It

Rated; M for Mature  
Pairing; Hiccup & Toothless(Tallon)  
Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD-related. Everything belongs to its original creator.

2)

**=Normal POV=  
(3/1/2015-9:30 am)  
(Archipelago; Isle of Berk)**

The next morning came faster than expected, but it was welcome to Hiccup and Toothless, who both couldn't wait to get back out to the boundary and start exploring. However, first things came first; Hiccup needed to build Toothless the automatic tail for easier transformations upon passing the barrier. From what it appeared, Toothless went full human, so the original rig had fallen off upon the smaller size. The automatic tail would be easier to reconnect upon returning to a draconic state when they were done exploring. And that was a big if; Hiccup wanted to see everything he could. And it would be awesome now that Toothless and he could communicate! Hiccup loved spending time with the other riders too, but Toothless, dragon or not; was his best friend and even before all this new discovery and change; they understood one another perfectly despite being two different species.

With the break of dawn; Hiccup and Toothless took their morning flight and secured the ship they would use for travel beyond the boundary. It wasn't anything big, but it would hold some supplies and four to five passengers. After the flight, Hiccup and Toothless arrived at the Great Hall for breakfast; it was a peaceful meal with everyone talking. Hiccup's mind, though, was on leaving to build the tail. Finally, when the meal ended; Hiccup dashed off with no explanation to the forge with Toothless leaving his friends very confused.

"Well, he's got some pep in his step today," Stoick remarked.

"Musta had a good night's sleep; he did turn in earlier than usual," Gobber shrugged.

"Guess so," Stoick nodded in agreement.

**. . .**

**(1:00 pm)**

Hiccup spent hours in the forge working on the tail. He did have the original designs, but he decided to update them to something a bit better and easier for Toothless. If Hiccup did everything right; this new tail would only need connecting in two places and be faster and lighter. "Alright, bud…I think I got it," Hiccup smiled, finally pulling the new tail off his work-table. Toothless came over, crooning in curiousness. "What do you think?" Hiccup set it up to show Toothless that the whole rig was now black with smaller gears; definitely less complicated than the original. Toothless warbled, accepting of the design. Hiccup laughed a bit and got behind Toothless to get the device on and secured. "There we go…How's that feel?" Toothless gave a nod, testing the feeling out. It was like he never lost his tail at all. Toothless jumped around, licking his cheek. "Glad you approve. Should we push to go check things out today? It's gonna take us til a bit before dinner to get there,"

Toothless gave a front shoulder shrug, as if to say it was up to him entirely. "Yeah, let's do it," Hiccup nodded. "We gotta make sure we aren't followed…If the others see us flying; they could try to follow…" Hiccup contemplated the options. "What if we gave dad a reason to send us out…?" Hiccup said calmly. "Let's detach the boat, let it sail out of sight…We can go after it and then take the time to explore a bit?" Toothless nodded, feeling it would probably work. Hiccup's ideas, thought a bit nuts sometimes, always did. "Alright, let's go do that, bud. Shouldn't take long before we're sent after it. And we can give the tail a run too," Toothless turned to let Hiccup on his back. "N-Now be easy, Tooth…I don't have the saddle or anything keeping me on you," Toothless gave a warble as he gently launched into the sky.

Hiccup kept an eye on the tail, everything seemed to be holding firm and Toothless had all the control now. Hiccup didn't need to change the positions or anything except sit there, it was less fun, but this stuff beyond the boundary would more than make up for it as Toothless would be human and they were still exploring together. Reaching the ship they had secured; Hiccup made sure that all their stuff was on it for the trip. Nodding approvingly; he covered it with a sheet and tied it down. Hiccup pushed the ship out hard with Toothless's help. "I guess we wait now," he stated as Toothless gave a shrug before they returned further into the village to wait.

**. . .**

**(4:00 pm)**

Hiccup and Toothless kept themselves busy while waiting for the inevitable order to come through to find the runaway boat. There wasn't a lot to do, but they found ways to do it and keep an eye on the boat to make sure it wouldn't go too far out of range. "HICCUP!" boomed Stoick's voice.

"There is is…" Hiccup stated as he poked his head down from the loft. "Yeah, Dad?"

"Where are you?" Stoick inquired.

"My room. Was working on some drawings. What do you need?" Hiccup asked.

"During normal inventory of what we have supplies wise; it seems one of our smaller boats have gone missing. While you were flying around with Toothless, did ya happen to see anything?" Stoick asked.

"Uh…Maybe? We were kind'a high up, but I think we saw a long boat floating around out in the Southern waters. That was a little while ago, though," Hiccup shrugged.

"It must have been ours. Since you did such a good job finding Johann's…Will you and Toothless go out and fetch it? There isn't much wind today, so I don't believe it wouldn't have drifted too far," Stoick informed.

"Sure, Dad," Hiccup nodded. "We'll go right now," he smiled.

"Thank you, son," Stoick nodded and headed back down the stairs and out of the house.

"Well, that's the cue, bud. Ready?" Hiccup stated. Toothless nodded with a gummy grin. Hiccup and Toothless left the house and headed into the sky; going right for the last place they saw the ship.

**. . .**

**(3/2/2015; 12:30 am)  
(Beyond The Archipelago)**

Hiccup and Toothless found the boat within two hours; it was heading South, but they grabbed it and headed Southeast towards the boundary marker. Toothless and Hiccup pulled it along while they flew, and reaching the barrier, both set down inside and continued their sail through. When Toothless turned human; he changed into the clothes Hiccup gave him and then the two just sat calmly. Hiccup and Toothless talked as they continued sailing straight on. It was getting late, though, and the winds were showing signs of a storm coming in.

"Maybe it's just ocean this way, Hiccup?" Toothless offered. "It's early hours now…We've been sailing since 9:00 and nothing," Toothless only knew times because during the sailing; Hiccup taught him some basic stuff about being human; it was a good way to pass the time.

"Just a bit longer," Hiccup yawned.

"Your dad probably has the riders out looking for us…Maybe there's more out past the other directional markers, but we should head in before we can't escape the storm. I can't fly, remember? And we're not near the barrier to just change me back and get out of the water it the boat flips," Toothless stated.

"Yeah…You're right," Hiccup sighed. "We can explore another day," he mumbled, kind of let down that they found nothing. It was just open ocean thus far. The sky suddenly flashed with lightning, and then not long after, a loud roll of thunder. Hiccup worked to turn the ship around against the semi-rough sea that was beginning to rock them.

"Hey!" a voice called as Toothless and Hiccup quickly looked around to find another ship, bigger, and like nothing they were used to seeing coming up behind. "What are you doing out here!"

"Got blown off course by a storm," Toothless lied.

"You'll capsize in that thing with the storm that's coming! Come aboard here; we're heading into port before it hits," the voice said.

"Here, attach these lines to the stern and bow of your boat; we'll haul you up," someone else tossed two chains down.

"Toothless, take that one and hook it," Hiccup told him quietly. Toothless grabbed the line and secured it in place as Hiccup did the same to the others.

"Hang on," the man above called to them.

"So…Any thoughts on what we're telling them my name is? I don't think using my name as a dragon is appropriate here…" Toothless wondered as there was a jolt and the boat began to get lifted out of the water.

"Good point…How about….Tallon? Tallon Raseri? I think…In some of my studies about names; it means Fury," Hiccup suggested.

"I'll take it," Toothless nodded. "We can still use Toothless when it's just us?"

"If you want too," Hiccup chuckled. Getting to the top, a couple of men helped Hiccup and Toothless out of their boat and into the large one. Hiccup made sure to grab important bags off theirs before exiting. "Thanks for the help," Hiccup stated.

"You're welcome," the man laughed some, offering his hand. "My name is Cuyler Grayson; I run this here ship. I'm a fisherman, and these are members of my crew," the man, Cuyler, smiled.

"I'm Hiccup Haddock," Hiccup introduced.

"Tallon Raseri," Toothless informed, shaking Cuyler's hand afterward.

"Nice to meet ya. Names seem Norse; you dress like Vikings," Cuyler stated.

"Kind of, yeah," Hiccup nodded to him.

"Well, that's fine," Cuyler said. "Alright, boys! Let's turn this ship around. Back to port!" he called.

"Aye, Captain!" the crew members called. Hiccup watched as the crew shuffled around to change the direction of the ship and head more on the path he and Toothless had been going.

"Come, let's get you in where it's warmer," Cuyler invited.

"Thank you," Hiccup smiled.

Toothless and Hiccup followed Cuyler along the deck and down some stairs into a lower part of the ship. There seemed to be some tables, seating, and a kitchen-like area. Cuyler poured two mugs of a dark drink and brought them over with a silver platter with stuff on it. "Here you go, some hot chocolate and snacks," Cuyler smiled at the males. Hiccup and Toothless didn't want to be rude by not accepting, so they took the drinks and sipped them. It was incredible tasting, and hot. Perfect for a cold day on the water. Hiccup was already loving this; Toothless could see it. "So…Where ya from?"

"Berk," Hiccup replied.

"I…Don't believe I'm familiar with that place," Cuyler admitted.

"It's an island Northwest of the path we're currently on, in the Barbaric Archipelago," Toothless said.

"I believe Northwest of here was Greenland…" Cuyler stated, surprised. "And usually, you'd have to go the long way around because beyond a certain marker; is a dead-zone for our radars to navigate…You're telling me there's a group of islands past the marker?"

Hiccup nodded. "Mmhm. Filled with Dragons and other Vikings like me,"

Cuyler's eyes widened a bit. "I think perhaps you should tell me a bit more of this before we reach land…"

"Are we…In trouble?" Tallon asked.

"No, no. Not at all; I just want to understand," Cuyler stated. Hiccup and Toothless looked at one another before silently agreeing among themselves that they had to tell the truth. There was no other way to explains things now that they'd talked about Berk and the Archipelago having Vikings and Dragons. Hiccup reached into his bag and pulled out a large map, unrolling it on the table. While the ship was gently cruising along the water's surface, Hiccup was telling Cuyler everything. Including that beyond the boundary markers of the Archipelago, Tallon was known as Toothless, and a dragon. The story didn't take overly long to explain, and Cuyler was not only shocked, but fascinated by it too.

"And…That's it," Hiccup took a breath.

"Captain, we're in the marina!" someone called down to him.

"You know what to do. I'll be up in a few," Cuyler informed. "So…Beyond these directional markers, lie this group of islands that possess both Dragons and Vikings? And when you passed through, by accident, your friend here, who had been a dragon, became a human? Also beyond these waters are Viking Tribes, and you are the Heir, or next in line for Berk because your father is Chief? And that Vikings and Dragons have peace, where you work together and ride them?"

"Yes, that's correct," Hiccup nodded to him.

"And you believe there is a barrier over the Archipelago, which is why our systems can't navigate through?" Cuyler said.

"If…Your systems allow you to navigate direction and what's around, perhaps beyond the barrier; they are ineffective because we live in a less…Advanced world than you do," Hiccup claimed. "I don't know…I told you what we have in the Archipelago, some of the things you explain or have are not what we do,"

"It does seem from your story that you live old ways, and that the Archipelago is hidden from the rest of the world for whatever reason. Our systems going offline when we cross through makes sense with your explanation now…" Cuyler stroked his chin a little. "Well…It sounds like you'll have to go back. I don't believe I'm going to tell anyone about your…Origin. It could start a mass panic, or other such possibilities taking place that I don't believe your people need,"

"We…Appreciate that," Toothless said.

"I kind'a don't want to go back…Toothless and I did this to explore, see what lies beyond the boundaries that our people refuse to sail past…" Hiccup said. "Is there…Anyway we can stay?"

"Well…With the weather like this; you will be. It's not safe to travel through, but after the fact…I think you should return and tell your father about being gone for an extended period. I don't mind ya being here; I could show you how this world operates. I could say you're a distant family member or something, no one would really question it. But I want to make sure your dad is okay with you being gone…" Cuyler said.

"Yeah, we can do that. Once Toothless and I cross the barrier; he'll turn back into a dragon and we can fly the rest of the way to Berk. It's about four to five hours from the boundary to our island," Hiccup mentioned.

"Sounds good, Hiccup," Cuyler nodded. "Alright, let's get you boys up and out of here. Try not to get to overwhelmed," he chuckled a bit, standing up. Hiccup and Toothless followed him up the stairs and out to see everything. "We know there are other islands around here, but this is a big space connected to many more, so we call it the Mainland. Welcome to Norway!" Cuyler said.

**. . .**

**(1:15 am)  
(Norway; Mainland)**

Docks, buildings, homes; everything made sense, but looked so different. "Come, I'll bring you home. You can meet my family and stay with us. We have extra space in the basement," Cuyler informed. Only able to nod while taking everything in; Hiccup and Toothless moved with Cuyler along the docks. "I'll set you up on the couch for tonight, and you can meet everyone in the morning," he added while walking up the door of a home.

"Okay," Hiccup said calmly. Cuyler opened the door with a key and walked inside, Toothless and Hiccup remained quiet, assuming everyone was sleeping at this hour. Cuyler grabbed two blankets and pillows from the closet and set them on the couch.

"Right over here you two can sleep. Just kick off your boots and lay down. I'll be up around 6 or 7 am," Cuyler informed. The two teenagers nodded to him preparing for bed. "Goodnight,"

"Night, and thank you," Toothless said quietly. Cuyler headed up down the hall to another room and disappeared behind the door. "So, after the storm, we agree to go back to Berk and find a way to convince your dad to let us stay out here?"

"I don't think I'm going to tell him about all this, you being human and the…Modernized world, I think Cuyler called it. I may just ask if we can explore, since there's nothing to do on Berk…" Hiccup suggested.

"Well, if you think it'll work," Toothless yawned. "Let's get some sleep," he offered. Hiccup nodded, laying down and drawing up the blanket. "Night,"

"Night, Toothless," Hiccup said. It didn't take either of them long to end up falling asleep; it had been a busy day after all. And tomorrow was sure to be the same. Hiccup just hoped he could convince his dad to let him leave Berk to explore more. It wouldn't be easy, but Hiccup felt he could do it. It would have to wait for now as they were stuck in this place until the weather cleared, but tomorrow would be fun as Hiccup and Toothless would get to meet Cuyler's family and hopefully learn more of this wonderous place.


	3. Chapter 3

Life As We Know It

Rated; M for Mature  
Pairing; Hiccup & Toothless(Tallon)  
Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD-related. Everything belongs to its original creator.

3)

**=Normal POV=  
(3/2/2015-6:30 am)  
(Archipelago; Isle of Berk)**

Stoick was worried; the old Chief had been up all night waiting for his son and Night Fury to returned, but it didn't happen. Hiccup and Toothless never returned to Berk, and now that it was morning once more, Stoick wanted them found. Upon exiting his house; he found Astrid just landing on Stormfly, her Deadly Nadder, and sliding off to come to the door.

"Morning, Stoick," Astrid greeted.

"Aye, morning, lass," Stoick said.

"Is Hiccup home?' Astrid wondered.

"I'm afraid not, Astrid. In fact, I need you to round up the riders…I have a mission for you," Stoick stated.

"Yes, Chief. I'll get them right now," Astrid nodded, pulling herself up on Stormfly's back and then heading off to locate Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs. It didn't take long, and all five of them returned with their dragons within fifteen minutes. "Got them, sir,"

"Right. Thank you," Stoick replied. "I sent Hiccup off last night to retrieve a boat that drifted off. Perhaps a loose line. Either way; he's not yet returned. I stayed up all night to wait for him, and he didn't come back. I worry something may have happened during that storm…Will you kids go out and do a search for him?" Stoick asked.

"Sure thing," Snotlout replied.

"We'll go right now," Astrid nodded her head as she mounted Stormfly again. "We'll each take a direction; I'll go South. Fishlegs, take East. Snotlout, West. Ruff and Tuff, head North,"

"Okay!" the friends confirmed their orders.

"Seriously…Don't screw this up," Astrid warned. "Hiccup is our friend and the next in line to Berk…" she reminded.

"We understand, Astrid," Fishlegs told her.

"Go as far as the boundaries if you must. Hiccup knows not to go past those," Stoick informed.

"Understood," Astrid stated. "Move out, riders!" she called as all four of them took off with their dragons to find Hiccup and Toothless.

**. . .**

**(7:30 am)  
(Norway; Mainland)**

Hiccup and Toothless slept peacefully all night, they had been tired and these couches, as Cuyler called them, were very soft to sleep on. With the sun up now, the two were awake and found themselves being watched by a small group of others. Cuyler being one of them. Hiccup opened his eyes first, focusing on his surroundings. "Good morning, lad," Cuyler greeted. Hiccup sat up slowly and reached over to wake Toothless; he came too and looked around.

"Hi," Hiccup said.

"How did you sleep?" inquired one of the females; she had blonde hair and purple eyes.

"Um, fine. Thank you," Hiccup replied softly, feeling a bit nervous.

"Well, I think we should get introductions out of the way," Cuyler smiled. "Boys, this is my wife; Mildri. And these are our children. The eldest, Brenna; then Askel and Sigrid,"

"Good to meet you," Toothless said.

"Grayson's…This is Hiccup Haddock and his best friend, Tallon Raseri," Cuyler told his family. "They're going to be staying with us for a while until the weather clears up,"

"That's totally fine. We have room in the basement," Mildri smiled.

"Thank you for your hospitality," Hiccup bowed his head; he knew Vikings weren't big on manners, but Hiccup was still a polite guy regardless and with all this happening, it felt necessary.

"Askel, come help me with downstairs? Mil, Bren, Sig…Perhaps you can help Tallon and Hiccup settle in? A tour?" Cuyler asked. "Perhaps breakfast and freshening up first?"

"Okay!" the Grayson Family members replied. Cuyler and Askel headed off out of sight, leaving Hiccup and Toothless with the women of the family.

"Come, come. I'm sure you two would like to freshen up a little," Mildri offered as Hiccup and Toothless got up when they did. Mildri led them down the hall a bit to a door on the left. "This here is the bathroom. Cuyler…Said you came from a place that doesn't quite…Have all this," she paused, thinking of how to describe it all.

"Mom, don't make it complicated," Brenna moved into the bathroom now. "This is a sink, toilet, tub and shower," she said. "You wash your hands and brush your teeth at the sink by turning these handles to get the water," she showed Hiccup and Toothless the handles. "The shower, you turn this to the red for warm, blue for cold; somewhere in the middle for warm and the water comes either from here or here," she showed both things. "Depending on this being up or down," she motioned to another metal piece. "And this is the toilet; you just…Use this for relieving yourselves. There's toilet paper to wipe with, and then you give this a light push and the toilet does the rest, just close the lid after," Brenna explained.

"Um, thank you," Toothless said now. To them, while some looked very different, all the concepts about it was stuff they did know.

"We'll go work on breakfast. Take your time," Sigrid smiled brightly before the women headed off. "Kitchen is just down this way again, across from the room you were in," she added before turning the corner.

"You first?" Toothless told his friend.

Hiccup nervously went in and closed the door; he did his business, which wasn't hard to operate and Hiccup found it kind of cool. After that; he found a cloth to get wet for the sake of washing his face and neck. When he was done, he went out and let Toothless go in. Toothless did all the same things before joining Hiccup again. The two joined the girls in the kitchen to find them cooking.

"Find everything okay?" Mildri asked.

"Yes, thank you," Hiccup smiled as did Toothless.

"Come, sit and join us. We're just making up some breakfast foods," Brenna patted the two chairs at the table. Hiccup and Toothless took their seats, still admiring everything. It wasn't all that different from Berk, just incredibly bigger, built with different materials, and a heck of a lot more detailed in the pieces of the home. Hiccup honestly couldn't wait to find out more, and Toothless felt the same, but his concern was Hiccup getting his dad to agree to exploring. How would it even work? Toothless and Hiccup come here and send letters back, visit now and then? It would likely be the only way. Toothless wasn't worried; this was Hiccup he was thinking about. And Hiccup always found a way to get what he wanted.

**. . .**

**(10:45 am)  
(Norway, Mainland; Grayson Home)**

The time continued to pass through breakfast. Cuyler and Askel returned upstairs to join in as Hiccup and Toothless enjoyed some new food that the Vikings didn't have. After the meal; the Grayson kids gave Hiccup and Toothless a full tour of the home, showing them how things worked if Hiccup and Toothless weren't sure, but it was mostly self-explanatory. The last place to see was the basement, where they'd be staying. Cuyler had already pulled them aside and told them that if Hiccup got permission from his dad to venture out and explore more; Toothless and Hiccup were welcome to stay with them. The downstairs space was usually for guests, according to Brenna; she said her dad was always bringing people home when he came in from fishing really late. Downstairs now had one full-sized bed, two nightstands, and two dressers. There was one closet, a bathroom, and some other things; like a desk, TV, couch and chair.

"We only had one extra bed, but I suppose one of you could take the couch, or share?" Askel informed while downstairs after he and his two sisters showed Hiccup and Toothless their space downstairs.

"We've shared before, so that's not a problem," Toothless said. "Thank you for all this," he smiled.

"No problem," Brenna stated. "We hope you're able to stay with us longer,"

"I'm sure we'll be able to. My dad doesn't always take a lot of convincing," Hiccup informed.

"So, how old are both of you?" Sigrid inquired.

"I just turned seventeen two days ago," Hiccup said. "My birthdate only comes every four years," he added.

"Oh, so you're birthday is February 29th…That's cool," Brenna said. "I'll be seventeen on April 14th,"

"I'm seventeen as well…Same birthday as Hiccup," Toothless replied.

"That's awesome," Askel laughed. "I'm eleven. So is Sigrid, we're twins. Our birthday is August 8th,"

Hiccup and Toothless loved this; they couldn't wait to see more of this place. Hiccup was already working on what to tell his dad, and hope to Odin the others didn't want to tag along; the whole idea would fail if they tried, and then wondered why Hiccup wouldn't let them join. It was easier to not have to explain all this again, and more so that his father would never agree to letting Hiccup take off alone with Toothless knowing that Toothless could become a human and they were exploring a modernized world beyond the Archipelago. Hiccup knew it was forbidden to travel outside the boundaries, but maybe he could get his dad to agree on the grounds of investigating new dragons? Or something. Anything to get his dad to agree to let him leave Berk for a while. This place was great, and Hiccup loved all it had to offer; he lived for new stuff like this, adventure. And so did Toothless; they both always had.

"So, do you like it here?" Brenna questioned.

"It's great," Toothless responded.

Even being he was born a dragon, Toothless felt living as a human was pretty cool. No worries of needing Hiccup to get around, no concerns of not fitting into a room. And the best part was that he and Hiccup could talk. The human appearance he had was incredible, and no one except Cuyler and Hiccup knew the truth. Cuyler did pull Hiccup and Toothless aside to let them know that he told his family that Hiccup and _Tallon_ were people who lived the old Viking way. And that on camping/fishing trip; the two boys blew way off course and were about to get caught in another storm. That was the story being believed by the family, and the crew from the ship earlier this morning. Only Cuyler knew the truth about what really happened, and it sounded like that's how Cuyler wanted to keep it; he expressed the panic that could ensue if people knew there was a magical barrier over the Archipelago that let dragons turn human.

It sounded crazy and was asking for trouble. Cuyler said that if Hiccup got permission from his dad to be here in Norway, on the mainland; then Cuyler would teach Hiccup and Toothless everything he could about this modernized world; that's what Cuyler called it compared to the Vikings lifestyle. Cuyler also stated that if anyone asked who Hiccup and _Tallon_ were; the two were legal runaways looking for a new start. It could be passed off that they were eighteen, despite only being seventeen, at least until it was legal. Cuyler said that for a good portion of the year, they wouldn't be going anywhere extravagant to ignore suspicion. And if they were able to stay, Cuyler would set them up with some modern clothing and necessities to live here. Hiccup and Toothless were immensely grateful to the Grayson's. It wasn't every day you're rescued from a storm and just given a semi-permanent place to stay as strangers.

"So," Mildri wondered bringing Hiccup and Toothless from their thoughts. "How did the two of you meet and become best friend?" she smiled.

"Well, it's kind of a funny story," Toothless chuckled. "We, uh, originally hated one another up until two years ago," he said.

"Yeah, our groups of friends were always fighting one another, but one day a bigger bully showed up and started making everyone miserable," Hiccup explained. "My friends and I managed to get away, but I hesitated leaving when Tallon's group was cornered. I watched them get hurt and went back for him. Together, we stood up to the bigger guy and send him running,"

"And ever since, we put our differences aside and called a truce. Now, we're all friends and learned we have actually have a lot in common. Hiccup and I have become the leaders over our now conjoined group," Toothless smiled.

"Awe, that's great," Sigrid clapped her hands. "Best way to become friends in my opinion! I love stories like that,"

"Very inspiring," Cuyler nodded. "The weather will be clearing up by tomorrow afternoon according to weather reports. I'll take you as far as the boundary, and send you off in the boat we found ya with," he added.

"Perfect. I'll talk to my dad and see about staying longer for the next trip. I'm sure he won't mind as long as I send letters, or visit," Hiccup shrugged.

"Tallon will need permission too," Mildri smiled.

"I, uh, live with Hiccup, actually. My…Parents passed away, so I live with him…" Tallon said calmly.

"I'm…So sorry about your parents," Mildri frowned.

"So you two grew up as brothers but were kind of enemies outside of home?" Brenna wondered.

"Well…Tallon's parents died two years ago, so he was on break from bullying to mourn; that's when the other guy showed up…And you know the story from there. My family took him in when he had nowhere to go, so we got it all, uh, legal to let him live with us," Hiccup explained.

"That's very nice of you and your family; makes sense why you're so close," Askel smiled.

"Close as close can be," Tallon pulled Hiccup over into a one-armed hug.

"Aw, so cute," Sigrid clapped her hands together.

Toothless and Hiccup smiled; all Hiccup needed was his dad's permission to be away from Berk for extended periods and then the learning could begin. Hiccup and Toothless both wanted to know all they could about this place; there would be so much to learn, see, and do. Cuyler promised that they'd love this modernized world, and the two boys were looking forward to it. Hiccup knew he had responsibilities to the tribe as Heir, but his dad wasn't gonna start his training anytime soon because Stoick loved being Chief of Berk. And Hiccup wasn't in a phase to settle down and run things right now; he wanted exploration, adventure. This place could offer that, so Hiccup had to convince his dad to let him come back. At the same time; Hiccup knew that he wasn't supposed to go beyond the boundary. Stoick never gave a reason; he just said no, that the boundary was marked for a reason and not to go past it.

It honestly made Hiccup wonder if his dad knew something about going past the markers. No Vikings sailed past it as far as Hiccup knew. Perhaps the traders did, but Hiccup couldn't confirm that and it was none of his business. Hiccup figured he needed a different reason to give his dad for wanting to explore. Perhaps inside the Archipelago? Looking for new dragons, expanding the Dragon Manual could work. The problem was getting his dad to agree to letting him handle this alone. Hiccup knew the other riders would want to come, and he didn't need or want that. As harsh as it sounded. Hiccup knew it was a disaster waiting to happen if they came, so it was better to keep this just to him and Toothless. The other thing was too; Hiccup didn't want there to be a divide between words. If everything was modernized and advanced here, why was the barrier up to keep the Viking hidden or whatever?

Shouldn't everyone be in the same world? Hiccup didn't understand it, but he knew that now he knew what was out here; he didn't want to just leave at some point. Especially since he'd made friends with the Grayson's. There was no way he could enjoy all this, then just leave one day. Hiccup needed a solution for that too, and maybe Cuyler could be the one to help as he's the only one who knew the truth about things. And from what Hiccup and Toothless understood; that's how it would stay to avoid confusion, trouble, and overall panic. Hiccup understood that, so did Toothless, so they weren't going to mess with the plan to hide their true story. Hiccup would figure out what to say to his dad between now and probably tomorrow night when they arrived back. It would be easy to return to Berk once they were past the boundary and Toothless went dragon again; they could just fly. And Hiccup had to make sure the boat was cleared out and with them. Today, Hiccup and Toothless just wanted to relax and enjoy all this because it was incredible.


	4. Chapter 4

Life As We Know It

Rated; M for Mature  
Pairing; Hiccup & Toothless(Tallon)  
Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD-related. Everything belongs to its original creator.

4)

**=Normal POV=  
(3/2/2015-10:00 pm)  
(Archipelago; Isle of Berk)**

"Stoick…I'm sure the lad is fine," Gobber offered to his old time friend. Astrid returned with the other dragon riders, and informed Stoick at dinner that they searched all day and found no sign of Hiccup or Toothless in any direction from Berk to the Boundary Markers. Stoick was worried; he didn't like that Hiccup had been missing since last night when he was sent to get the boat.

"Until I know that…I will worry, Gobber. He's my only son…" Stoick replied to him.

"Let's give it a bit more time; you know how easily your boy gets distracted, Chief. They probably took refuge from the storm somewhere and then decided to stay out flying. You know he hates being on the ground," Gobber shrugged.

"That is true," Stoick nodded. Still, a father had to worry about his seventeen-year-old son being out there for so long.

"Come on, he's got a Night Fury…No one is going to challenge that, and any who've tried ended up beaten…" Gobber stated, patting Stoick's shoulder. "Everything is alright,"

"We'll go out and search again tomorrow, Chief," Astrid promised.

"I appreciate that," Stoick sighed some. The doors opened to the Great Hall as people looked over. Stoick was surprised to see Hiccup walking in with Toothless. "HICCUP!" he rose to his feet quickly and rushed to grab his son in a bone-crushing embrace. "Thank Odin you're safe!" he sighed out. Finally; he let go and held Hiccup's shoulders tightly. "Where have you been! Do you have any idea how worried I've been!" he yelled.

"Dad! Easy…It wasn't intentional…" Hiccup said as Toothless ended up snorting and Hiccup glared at him; it was absolutely intentional. "We found the boat, and then got caught in a storm…So we set down on the closest island for the night. Morning came…Toothless and I just…Started exploring; it was a new area we haven't been too. Teaming with dragons, so we hung around for a bit…I realized what time it was and we rushed back…" he explained as the easiest lie he'd been planning to tell since leaving the mainland with Cuyler.

Stoick sighed. "We'll discuss it at home. For now…Are you alright? Hungry?" he asked.

"Yeah, a bit," Hiccup nodded to him.

"Go on and eat," Stoick said gently as Hiccup wandered towards the table with all the food on it; grabbing himself a chicken leg and some bread; then a drink before sitting down at the table with his friends.

"We're glad you're okay, Hiccup," Fishlegs said first.

"Yeah, sorry about worrying you. Toothless took care of me, as always," Hiccup said beginning to eat.

"So found some new dragons?" Astrid inquired.

"Not…Really new," Hiccup said, not wanting to gain their attention on it the subject. "Just a whole island filled with dragons. Like a paradise for them, and all getting along. It was really cool," Hiccup informed next.

"Sounds boring," Tuffnut groaned.

"Yeah, how did that get you distracted?" Ruffnut asked.

"Because he's Hiccup," Snotlout rolled his eyes. Hiccup arched a brow now, but didn't say anything. "Hiccup doesn't care about anything except dragons. He rather be in the air than down here on the ground,"

"Snotlout!" Fishlegs hissed at him.

"It's kind'a true," Astrid shrugged. That actually shocked Hiccup to hear because Astrid was usually always on his side with things. She was the first on his side when he revealed the truth about dragons being good. And now she wasn't? Rather she was _agreeing_ with Snotlout of all people? "You do prefer to be out there with Toothless than here with the tribe you're supposed to run as Chief eventually…" Wow, hearing that kind of hurt more than he thought it would. Hiccup thought he and Astrid had a thing between them, especially since she kissed him in front of the entire village two years ago when he woke up from the Red Death fight. And there had been a few more small kisses here and there, like the first Snoggletog with the dragons, and Thawfest when Hiccup threw a race for Snotlout to win. However, they were still only identified as friends, not a couple.

It didn't seem like Astrid wanted that type of relationship, or maybe she just didn't want it right now. Hiccup shrugged it off; it was probably easier if he was going to pull off leaving the Archipelago for the mainland in Norway as Cuyler called it. Hiccup didn't want them getting excited by the idea of traveling around, as soon as they found out he was going beyond the boundary or that Toothless could turn human; it was all over. They would go straight to his dad and the whole dream would be dead. Hiccup knew that if he pulled this off; he would have to send letters and come back to visit to keep his dad off his butt about being gone for extended periods of time.

"I'm only seventeen; Dad isn't gonna turn around and make me Chief right this very moment, so I'd like to think I can enjoy my life before I'm tied down here the rest of it…Or until I have a kid and let them take over," Hiccup mumbled as Toothless sensed his friend's discomfort and sat up more to nuzzle him.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing…" Astrid stated.

"You're putting words in my mouth," Hiccup informed. "I never said it was bad, but while I'm allowed to go out and enjoy all this free time; I want to. Once I become Chief; the dragon academy, random flights…All that stops," he added. Hiccup finished his food quickly and then left with Toothless.

"I think you made him mad," Snotlout said.

"It was the truth. Even if Stoick isn't going to make him Chief, he should be on the island learning the job…" Astrid stated.

"Astrid, you gotta remember that Hiccup isn't like the rest of us. He never has been, never will be. Hiccup's mind isn't on Berk…It's up in the sky with Toothless. A true taste of freedom to not be tied to any one place," Fishlegs informed. "Leave him be…When the time comes; he'll settle down and do the job he's gotta do," he added.

"I secretly think you only feel the way you do because you like him and when he becomes Chief; you'll be the one he marries," Ruffnut shrugged as Astrid glared.

"Surprised they aren't already betrothed," Snotlout said.

"That's because they aren't dating," Gobber strolled over. "Unless it falls under arranged marriage, which we rarely use these days; parents won't set betrothal for their child unless that child is romantically involved with someone else. And in that; the couple has to make a certain relationship limit. I think it's six months before betrothal is discussed, agreed on, and then announced," he explained. "That's the way us Hooligans do it, at least," he shrugged. Nothing much else was said after that; it was late. Stoick ended up bidding anyone else a good night and headed home.

**. . .**

**(10:45 pm)  
(Berk; Haddock Hut)**

Getting home, Hiccup laid in his bed and sighed trying not to think about what Astrid said. Seemed like they were drifting apart in his eyes; they were closer two years ago, but it didn't appear that way anymore. All of his friends were moving on with tribe things, and Hiccup wasn't ready to step into his role yet, so why was it a big deal if he enjoying being in the air and exploring? Toothless laid his head on Hiccup's lap and stomach as the teenager Viking pet along the top of his head.

"Just don't see what the big deal is, bud," Hiccup mumbled. "We all loved the idea of adventuring when dragons and Vikings began their peace with one another…Why is it bad if I still hold that desire to explore?" he asked as Toothless warbled sadly. The door opened downstairs as Hiccup had to assume it was his dad coming home for the night, or maybe wondering why Hiccup just left.

"Son?" Stoick asked from downstairs.

"Laying down, Dad," Hiccup replied. "You can come up if you want," he invited. Heavy footsteps heard and then Hiccup glanced over to see his father entering the loft space. Hiccup sat up as Toothless sat back on his hind legs. Stoick greeted Toothless with a few pets on the head before Stoick pulled up a chair and sat beside Hiccup's bed. "What's up?" he asked.

"So tell me again what happened after I sent you for the boat that got away?" Stoick inquired.

Hiccup took a deep breath; this was his chance to convince his dad to leave with no one else around to butt in. "It took us a while to find the boat as it was small and easy to float in the waves and wings. We got hold of it and started back for Berk, but got stuck in a pretty bad storm. We landed on an island and camped out in a cave for the night. As you know, with all the metal on Toothless; it's not smart for us to be where there is lightning…" Hiccup reminded, trying to gage his father's facial reactions.

"Aye, I remember," Stoick nodded.

"Well, come morning; storm was over and Toothless and I just happened to see all the dragons around. It was like a tropical…Paradise. Fields of green, mountains, lakes, beaches, flowers, trees, so much to see. Different species of dragons all getting along, playing, helping one another too. It was like…A tribe of dragons, with a bunch watching over, like council or pack of Titanwing dragons," Hiccup smiled. "It was incredible, and they didn't mind us there, so Toothless and I just started exploring. I finally caught the time of day and realized we needed to get back," Hiccup explained.

Stoick eyed him a few moments and sighed some. "Well, in the future…I'd prefer a letter or something, son. I was worried. You're my only son; Berk can't lose you as the next Chief…I can't lose you because it would destroy me after losing your mother," Stoick said softly. Stoick was a hard-ass to the village as Chief, but Hiccup recalled many instances like these where Stoick and he would talk calmly, like a father and son about serious, meaningful matters. "You're all I have left of her, aside from some memories before you were born…" he added.

"I-I know, Dad. I'm sorry," Hiccup bowed his head, knowing that truth full well. "You won't lose me," Hiccup assured. "But…While we're on the subject of…Exploring…"

"Oh no…" Stoick sighed. "Let's hear it,"

"I know you don't like the idea of it for various reasons that are more than viable…" Hiccup started. "But you know I've got this…Adventurous, curious personality. So…I was wondering, since you know how I got all excited seeing an island with a pack of dragons working like we do as a tribe, would you…Be okay with me and Toothless continuing to explore?" he wondering with a mass amount of praying to the Gods that his father wouldn't immediately shoot it down.

"Aye…I know you do, Hiccup," Stoick mumbled. "Always have, likely always will," he added. "Say I agree to this, hypothetically…Where would you be going?" he asked.

Hiccup tried not to get accepted; it wasn't a yes, but his dad was considering the idea. "Just around the Archipelago, Dad. I mean…Aside from Dragon Island, and Outcast; I don't know any of the others. If…I'm going to be Chief; I feel like I should have some knowledge on the place we live, outside of just Berk? Right?"

Stoick sat back, rubbing his beard some. "I suppose that's a good point…I always meant to take you around, but you had little interest in such duties…" Stoick said.

"Dad, I was a kid…I'm older now, and have Toothless. I'm sure you'll…Want to start my Chieftain training soon, won't you? We could cut out some learning time if I do this? We don't need to sail, and risk the boat being broken or needing repairs…Toothless and I could go. If we run into trouble…I mean, he is a Night Fury and we move fast. Hide out on islands for storms and stuff. I could come back to Berk for visits once a month, and send letters to you for updates too?" Hiccup pushed gently, still pitching the idea.

"That's…A good point. As I can't be away from Berk for long periods…" Stoick agreed. "And you want to do this with just you and Toothless? I don't know if I'm comfortable with that, Hiccup…Yes, Toothless is a Night Fury and fast, but he's also got a prosthetic tail, which can break…I'm concerned if something happens while you're flying…" Stoick said.

"I'll being an extra set of things to fix it and come back to Berk to make better adjustments if that happens before leaving again," Hiccup assured.

"And…How long do you plan to be gone?" Stoick arched a brow. That was the thing Hiccup never thought of with this modern setting he wanted to explore. Hiccup wasn't sure how long it would be.

"When…Did you plan on starting my training?" Hiccup decided to answer the question with another one.

"Most Heirs can start at eighteen, laws-wise." Stoick stated. "But I assume all this traveling is going to take some time…I don't put it past you to want to explore everything between Berk and the boundaries in all directions…Right?"

"If you're gonna see it, might as well see it all," Hiccup shrugged.

"I assumed so. And it's not just flying either…You'll want to explore the islands, research dragons, etc.?" Stoick asked.

"Of course. Maybe we can expand the Dragon Manual? I could make a map of everything? I just…Wanna be out there, Dad. While I'm still young and not entirely tied to my position as next in line, especially if you aren't planning to start my training for a while…" Hiccup trailed off a bit.

Stoick sighed. "I understand, Hiccup. As your father…I understand and willing to let you do it," Hiccup's eyes widened with a beaming smile on his lips. "But," and the smile fell at Stoick's words. "I have to have the council's permission to allow the only Heir to leave…So, let me talk with them tomorrow and we'll bring you in to discuss everything. They may prefer you take someone with you…As a safety measure. Get some rest, we'll have the meeting tomorrow before lunch,"

"Okay, Dad. Thanks," Hiccup said as Stoick got up, kissing the top of his head before leaving the room and heading downstairs. Hiccup looked at Toothless. "I think we got it, bud. Let's just pray that the council agrees and let's us go alone," Hiccup sighed as Toothless warbled and laid down. "Let's get some sleep," he yawned. Moments later, Hiccup was fast asleep and so was Toothless right behind him.

**. . .**

**(3/3/2015-11:30 am)  
(Berk; Great Hall)**

Hiccup stayed outside the Great Hall when he saw Stoick summon the Council members consisting of Gobber, Sven, Spitelout, Mulch, and Bucket. He had hidden around the side with Toothless before the doors closed entirely. He wanted to hear this. Stoick waited for the other five to sit before taking a breath.

"Hiccup has requested to leave Berk to explore the Archipelago with Toothless," Stoick said firmly.

The council looked between each other before Spitelout spoke up. "I think you need to be more specific, Stoick,"

Stoick sighed. "As you know; I sent Hiccup to recover a ship with his dragon and he was gone for that day and the next until last night when he returned to Berk. Hiccup spoke with me last night that he'd set down to ride out a storm, knowing it's unsafe with Toothless's tail rig to fly when there is lightning. Hiccup said that the next morning, why he didn't return was because he found the island he was on teaming with dragons, running things like a tribe would and under the leadership of some Titanwing dragons. Hiccup asked if I would allow him to…Go exploring the Archipelago with Toothless," he explained.

"What could we gain from it? Hiccup is your only Heir, Stoick…And he's going to be eighteen next year. Eligible to start training," Sven asked.

"I'm aware, and so is he. But right now; there isn't much he's doing except patrols and dragon training," Stoick said.

"Between us, Hiccup doesn't really need any training with dragons; he has a Night Fury…" Gobber interjected. "Astrid or Fishlegs could lead the academy…" he added. Hiccup grinned at that. "And Snotlout's taken up being my weapons tester,"

"And the twins?" Spitelout asked.

"Devotion to Loki," the six men sighed heavily together.

"I also received a request from Astrid," Stoick said as Hiccup blinked. "She wants to join the Berk Guard,"

"I say let her," Sven informed. "But we're here to discuss your son's request…"

"He wants to explore the Archipelago Islands, alone, with his dragon? Is that what I'm understanding, Chief?" Mulch inquired.

"Yes," Stoick confirmed.

"Is that safe?" Gobber arched a brow.

"I voiced my concerns, but Hiccup said he'd take tools with him to fix the tail if something happened, and then return here to do a better fix. I don't know how long he'll be gone; I'm sure it'll be some months or years to explore everything. Hiccup said he'd stay in contact with letters and visits often…" Stoick said. "I have no intention of starting his training or making him Chief just yet; he's only a boy still,"

"And let's face it; he's as different as they come," Spitelout shrugged.

"I don't see the harm in it, and he should know the layout of the Archipelago if he's going to be Chief," Mulch shrugged.

"He said he wanted to make a map, and perhaps enhance the dragon manual if he finds new species out there," Stoick added.

"My only concern is him being alone out there, but if he stays in contact; I suppose I'm a bit more at ease," Sven informed. "He is your only Heir,"

"I know," Stoick nodded to him.

"And you have no plans to make him Chief right this moment, so I don't see why he can't go out and explore," Bucket said, still absentminded as the gentle soul he was.

"I agree," Mulch said.

"But he stays in contact and visits," Sven added firmly.

"Of course. I'm sure he'll take Sharpshot with him for all that. Should I bring him in?" Stoick asked.

"Is he nearby?" Spitelout wondered. Gobber hobbled out of the hall to see Toothless by Stoick's house and Hiccup with him.

"Laddie! Over here a sec! Chief and council need to see ya," Gobber called. Acting innocent, Hiccup nodded and strolled over with Toothless and entered the hall. Gobber closed the door as Hiccup moved next to his dad.

"Y-Yes?" Hiccup looked up at him.

"The council and I have decided to grant your request to explore the Archipelago," Stoick put a hand on Hiccup's shoulder with a smile.

"R-Really?" Hiccup asked, acting like he was shocked and happy.

"Yes. But you have to stay in contact with letters to let us know where you are or been. And you have to visit often," Sven informed.

"I can do that," Hiccup nodded. "A-And I can go alone?" he wondered.

"Yes," Spitelout said.

"But son, be careful…Please?" Stoick almost pleaded, but he mostly showed a calm demeanor. Hiccup saw past it, and Gobber probably did too.

"I will," Hiccup nodded.

"Alright, go on and prepare. You can leave tomorrow morning. Find whatever's pulling your heart, and Berk will be right here waiting for ya when you get back," Stoick said.

Hiccup hugged him tightly, and Stoick returned it. "Thanks, Dad," Hiccup smiled as he whistled to Toothless and the two rushed out to get ready. Starting tomorrow; they were going to begin their new lives in a new world.


	5. Chapter 5

Life As We Know It

Rated; M for Mature  
Pairing; Hiccup & Toothless(Tallon)  
Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD-related. Everything belongs to its original creator.

5)

**=Normal POV=  
(3/4/2015-8:00 am)  
(Archipelago; Village Square)**

Hiccup spent the rest of yesterday packing what he needed into as little bags as he needed. It helped that they didn't need much because they left a lot of their stuff with Cuyler on the fishing boat when he dropped Hiccup and Toothless back off at the boundary. Cuyler also said they stay around that area for when Hiccup and Toothless returned, so Hiccup knew he and Toothless had to hurry to get back if they didn't want to have to take the small boat all the way to Norway. Now, he was ready with Toothless, and excited! Finally, they had permission to leave Berk and explore. It was true they were only going to the new place to learn about it all, but there would be some times that Hiccup and Toothless may return inside the Archipelago to explore more of that; they might as well as they had the freedom too. Hiccup just had to make sure that he sent letters to update, and visit. Those were two conditions he had to meet, so Sharpshot, a little green Terrible Terror would be joining them. Hiccup wondered what Sharpshot would look like as a human, so this was definitely going to be interesting. And all this was speculation too, Hiccup wasn't sure what would happen to Sharpshot upon crossing, he only assumed human because that's what happened to Toothless.

"Ready for this, bud?" Hiccup asked Toothless. "Finally getting to explore," he smiled. The Night Fury warbled softly, rubbing against Hiccup. Toothless was excited too; it was great being a dragon, but the ability to change forms and be human was awesome. Hiccup and Toothless headed out of the house and down the way to find Stoick there with Gobber, the other riders, the council, and other members of the tribe.

"All ready to leave, son?" Stoick asked.

"We are, Dad," Hiccup replied with a nod and smile.

"We…Spoke to the other riders, about going with you. All are willing, if you'd still like some company?" Mulch stated softly.

Hiccup looked at Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut. "No, thanks," Hiccup said gently, perhaps showing he still didn't like what was said the night he returned and they all hounded him about taking his role as Heir to the tribe seriously. The five friends looked shock at his response. "It'll be easier as just Toothless and I," he added.

"Hiccup, come on," Astrid said now, stepping forward. "What if something happens?"

"Then I'll deal with it, Astrid. None of you supported me wanting to explore, so I don't believe you have the right to come with me. Toothless and I are gonna go out and enjoy things, alone," Hiccup informed. "End of story," he looked back at his dad. "I'll, uh…Send word when we reach our first island, Dad. We're heading South first, since that's where everything started," he smiled.

"Alright, son. Keep in touch, visit often, and…Be safe, please?" Stoick hoped.

"Will do, to all three," Hiccup said as he got on Toothless's back and Sharpshot settled on Hiccup's shoulder. "Ready, pal?" he asked his Night Fury. Toothless gave a gummy smile and nod while looking back at Hiccup assuringly. "Then let's hit it," he said. Stoick moved over and hugged Hiccup tightly. "Thanks for this, Dad. I love you,"

"No one could stop me when I wanted to find your mother, so I'm not gonna stop you from doing something you really want to do. I love you too, Hiccup. Can't wait to see you again," Stoick said before stepping back. Hiccup swore he saw tears in his father's green eyes.

"Won't be too long," Hiccup promised as Stoick nodded and stepped back.

"Have fun!" Fishlegs called. Toothless looked at Hiccup now, who smiled. The words didn't need to be said; Toothless launched into the sky and the two of them were headed South to start their adventure. Stoick watched as Hiccup flew away with Toothless; it was sad and hard to see his only son going out into the great beyond.

"He'll be alright, Chief," Gobber assured.

"I know, Gobber, but that doesn't stop me from worrying," Stoick admitted. "Everyone back to work!" the man ordered. Slowly, everyone dispersed and returned to their duties. All Stoick could do was wonder the next time he'd see his son. Sure, he'd get letters, but it wouldn't compare to being able to see his son. For now; the wait began.

**. . .**

**(12:30 am)  
(Beyond The Boundary; Cuyler's Ship)**

Not having too much gear or needing to drag a ship behind them; Hiccup and Toothless made it to the boundary marker in record time of only three hours over the five it had taken previously. Hiccup remembered that Cuyler told him the time in the Archipelago was an hour behind Norway, so while they reached the boundary at 11 am; it was actually 12 pm with the change. Their little boat, provided by Cuyler was tied to the boundary marker statue, so Hiccup and Toothless set down their to prepare and then they went through. Shockingly, Sharpshot did not turn human, rather a bird of some kind. It worked out better anyway, and Toothless had explained during the slight to Sharpshot how things were going to go. Sharpshot understood, or so Hiccup assumed he did. When Toothless went human, he changed and then the two of them started their sail to locate Cuyler, who would be in the area. Half an hour later; they came up on the ship.

"Hiccup! Tallon! Good to see you lads again," Cuyler greeted with a bright smile. "Hang tight, we'll bring you up!" he added as the workers started throwing down the chains to haul the rowboat up. Hiccup and Toothless made it aboard and smiled while greeting Cuyler.

"We got permission. I just have to send letters, and visit often," Hiccup stated.

"Excellent, we'll discuss that more below deck," Cuyler nodded, leading them down. "We'll be headed back to land for dark, just in time for dinner with the family," he said. Getting below deck and sitting at the table, Cuyler provided drinks and snacks again before sitting down. "So, tell me everything," he said.

"Dad said we could _explore_, but I have to write letters as updates, and visit," Hiccup informed.

"Visiting shouldn't be too hard; we can take you to the boundary and you can get through and fly to visit them. I suppose the question would be how often do you plan to visit?" Cuyler wondered.

"I think once or twice a month should be alright," Toothless offered.

"Works for me. Now…How about letters?" Cuyler inquired.

"We have Sharpshot for that," Hiccup said, motioning to the bird on his shoulder. "He's…Originally a Terrible Terror dragon, very small. Coming through the barrier; he became a bird of some kind. But, he still knows what he's supposed to do. I write a letter, attach it, and he'll take it to Berk," Hiccup explained.

"And when his dad sends something back, Sharpshot will find us at one location. Assumingly…The boat, or maybe your house?" Toothless said.

"That's fine," Cuyler nodded. "Well, as long as it's all figured out; then I'm happy," he added. "Well, for now; you can help us fish until we head into port for the night and then have a couple days off," Cuyler informed. Hiccup and Toothless nodded, prepared for it all; this was the start of an amazing adventure that Hiccup and Toothless were overjoyed to be part of and spending it together.

**. . .**

**(7:00 pm)  
(Norway; Grayson Home)**

Being on the boat was interesting; Cuyler taught Hiccup and Toothless everything that made the boat do what it did, and showed them the mass fishing equipment. Toothless and Hiccup even took part in some of the work; Cuyler told them that he was happy to have them aboard for future trips and he'd even pay them so they could have a job and make some money. Hiccup and Toothless were both told what the concept of money was, and how each amount was represented. Hiccup and Toothless knew they'd need money to do a lot of things on the mainland, so they were happy to accept the job offered. Now, they were docked once more and on the mainland; Cuyler led them to the house.

"Mil, kids; I'm home and with guests!" Cuyler called upon entering the home.

"We're in the kitchen for dinner, love!" Mildri replied back. Cuyler led Hiccup and Toothless into the kitchen, the Grayson's instantly got excited and hurried over to greet them.

"Hiccup! Tallon!" Mildri hugged both, and then the kids did as well. "Welcome back!"

"Are you staying with us?" Sigrid wondered.

"We are. Dad says it was okay as long as we visit," Hiccup nodded.

"Yay!" Brenna cheered with Sigrid.

"Now, let's all go have dinner," Mildri invited. Cuyler nodded as everyone returned to the kitchen/dining room to sit down and start eating. Hiccup and Toothless were excited for this, but containing it. This was going to be fun and definitely a learning experience; they couldn't wait to get started. As the night got later, Cuyler said that they'd spend the first couple of days in the house to get them familiar with everything, and then start venturing out to show them the rest. Mildri planned to get the clothing sizes of Toothless and Hiccup, then go shopping to get them some modern stuff to wear. After those things were discussed, everyone was just relaxing in the living room. Around 9:00 pm, Sigrid and Askel were sent off to bed, and Brenna would be right behind them at 10 pm because they had school in the morning.

Toothless and Hiccup were explained what that was, but they wouldn't try it out as how old they were made no sense to go for a year and there was a lot they'd have to learn to pass. Cuyler reminded that this is why he was gonna let them work on the boat with them, because didn't need school for fishing. It was suggested by Brenna that perhaps with some time; Toothless and Hiccup could get their GED's which was a diploma to say they passed the basic school subjects without going to school. The idea was interesting, but right now; Hiccup and Toothless just wanted to get used to everything and learn all they could.

"You look tired," Cuyler stated lightly.

"A bit," Hiccup nodded.

"Go on to sleep. Tomorrow is a new day," Mildri smiled. Hiccup nodded, getting up as Toothless did the same.

"Coming with me, bud?" Hiccup asked.

"It's been a long day, might as well get some sleep," Toothless said.

"Alright then. Night," Hiccup said to the Grayson's.

"Sleep well!" Mildri and Brenna smiled. Toothless and Hiccup made their way downstairs to their room, both preparing for bed and then getting into their bed. Hiccup yawned and got comfortable.

"Well, tomorrow officially starts are exploring," Toothless said gently.

"I know; I'm excited. I'll send word to dad in a couple days," Hiccup informed.

"Probably a good idea to space it out, make it seem like we're roaming islands," Toothless suggested.

"Yeah, that's what I was going for," Hiccup replied. "At some point, after getting used to being here…Since we have the permission to explore, maybe we can see some of the islands. I was serious about finding more dragons and making a map," he smiled.

"I'm sure we can, shouldn't be hard with just us flying. Sky-view outta make that map easier to create," Toothless nodded. "But let's settle in here first, there's a lot to get used to and learn. Your dad didn't give us a limit on how long we could be gone,"

"I know, so I figure we'll just stay exploring until the one time I end up visiting and he tells me it's time to stop because he wants me to start Chieftain training," Hiccup responded calmly. "Hopefully that won't be for a couple years still. The Archipelago is pretty big to travel around in all directions, and then there's the thought to consider the trip back to Berk we'd have to make, stopping on islands to research. It could take some time, and I think that's why dad needed the council's permission for me to leave for a while," he shrugged.

"Seems like it, but hey; we're here now. Let's enjoy it while we got it," Toothless chuckled. "Maybe one day we can get them to agree to see everything,"

"It'd take a miracle," Hiccup laughed lightly looking over at Toothless now with a smile. "But who knows," he shrugged and yawned again.

"Get some sleep," Toothless told him. Hiccup nodded to Toothless and closed his eyes.

"Night, Tooth," Hiccup said tiredly.

"Night, Hic," Toothless replied. Not long after, both of them were fast asleep and dreaming of tomorrow where a new life would begin.

**. . .**

**(3/5/2015-6:00 am)  
(Norway; Grayson Home)**

The morning came faster than expected, but Toothless and Hiccup were both well rested and ready for whatever the day brought them. Today was sure to be nothing but learning, but excitement to do so. Hiccup loved things like this; he was always curious and wanted to learn as much as he could wherever he went.

"Morning," Toothless greeted as Hiccup started to awaken and open his eyes.

"Hey," Hiccup smiled. "How long have you been up?"

"Just a few minutes," Toothless chuckled. "Ready to get up and start the day?"

"In a few moments. Can't move as soon as I get up, and this bed is so comfortable," Hiccup informed.

"I know," Toothless said. "It's fun to watch you sleep,"

"Why were you watching me sleep?" Hiccup blinked.

"Always have since we became friends. Human sleep patterns interest me; you move a lot," Toothless chuckled. "But didn't while sleep here,"

"Well, the wood of the beds back home are stiff and uncomfortable," Hiccup said as he yawned and finally sat up to stretch and rub his eyes.

"I'm always up before you, Hiccup. Usually for the morning flight," Toothless said now, calmly with a smile.

"We do always have fun with that," Hiccup replied as he pulled the covers off and got out of the bed. "Guess we better get ready to start our day," he added before moving to the bathroom to relieve himself and shower up. Fifteen minutes later, Hiccup came out in the towel and Toothless went in. Hiccup got dressed in brown pants and a red shirt, then slipped on his boots and waited for Toothless. Another fifteen minutes passed before Toothless came out, already dressed and ready.

"Well, let's go join the rest," Toothless told Hiccup as the two turned out the lights and headed up the stairs to join the Grayson's.

"Good morning, boys," Cuyler greeted first.

"Hi," Hiccup said as Toothless waved.

"Brenna will be off to school in about fifteen minutes, and then Askel and Sigrid will be along to school around 8 am," Cuyler stated. "After that, we'll start the teaching while Mildri goes shopping for some modern wear for you two," he smiled.

"Sound great. We promise to pay you back for all this," Toothless said, feeling is was appropriate to do so.

"Don't you worry about it," Mildri said.

"I can just dock it from your pay on the boat," Cuyler smiled.

"Whatever is easier for you. We appreciate everything," Hiccup smiled.

"Now come sit down to breakfast," Mildri chuckled. Hiccup and Toothless made their way over to the table and sat down opposite of Brenna and Sigrid, but next to Askel. Breakfast was nice; Mildri made eggs, bacon, and toast. Brenna went off to school on time to catch the bus for 6:50 am. Askel and Sigrid caught their bus at 7:50 am. When they'd gone, Mildri and Cuyler cleaned up from breakfast. "Alright," Mildri came into the living room with the keys to the car, and her purse on her shoulder as she kissed Cuyler's cheek. "I'm off to the store. I'll be back in a few hours. Have fun, and don't you work them too hard, Cuyler," she smiled.

"I won't, Mil," Cuyler replied as Mildri headed out of the house. Cuyler stood up. "Alright, let's get started. We're going to go real basic with just every room of the house and it's main function. Then we'll switch to the accessories within each. Sound good? By then; it should be about lunch and maybe we can get to explaining the vehicles. I don't want to overload you," he smiled.

"We're ready," Toothless and Hiccup said together.

This was it, the start of their exploring; their adventure. The two were excited to learn everything they could about the world outside the Archipelago. Of course, they would still send letters and visit Berk often. Hiccup would send a letter in a couple days, just letting his father know he was safe with Toothless and they were stopped on their first island. And then maybe in a week or so; they'd go back for a visit. Cuyler said he was going to try and find a way to make it easier for them to do visits, so it wouldn't involve having to take the rowboat from the boundary to the mainland. But right now, there was no rush because there was a lot to take in and learn. Hiccup knew his dad would understand why the visits weren't super often because in the truth of it all; traveling the Archipelago would take a great deal of time. All islands in all directions using Berk as the starting point. Then there was research if they found some new dragons, map-making so these things could be passed down. A lot went into something like this, and Hiccup would actually get around to it all after getting the learning experience from this modern world first. Toothless was all for it too; they loved that they could do this together, and it was looking like it was going to be the best decision of their lives.


	6. Chapter 6

Life As We Know It

Rated; M for Mature  
Pairing; Hiccup & Toothless(Tallon)  
Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD-related. Everything belongs to its original creator.

6)

**=Hiccup's POV=  
(2/27/2016-3:30 pm)  
(Norway; Mainland)**

I can't believe a year has passed since mine and Toothless's discovery of the world beyond the Archipelago. In two days, we're turning eighteen. And a few more days from that point is when it marks a full year that we've been going back and forth between Norway and Berk. Toothless and I have both grown and learned so much in the last year; it's amazing, and every day is something new for us still. Toothless and still live with the Grayson's, but we've been saving money from work on the boat with Cuyler to get our own place. We figured it would be another experience as we know everything there is to know about modernized living thanks to Cuyler's lessons. The world knows about the Archipelago now, as a place holding people who still live in the Viking days. There has been no mention of dragons, and still no one will travel past the boundary because of the navigational systems shutting down and people refuse to travel through uncharted waters. Their only guide would be me, and I can't do that because Toothless would become a dragon again; such would open up an entire mess of things I didn't want to open. Regardless; Toothless and I are legal here in Norway now; we both have birth certificates, filled out to the best of our abilities that were acceptable and considered foster kids taken in by the Grayson's.

Toothless and I both have licenses, and we share one car; a gift from Cuyler and Mildri. It wasn't anything fancy, but it allowed us to go out around Norway if we wanted or had something to do. We both still work on the boat, making money and having fun. Brenna is graduating school in four months, and in a month and a half; she's turning eighteen. Askel and Sigrid turn thirteen on August 8th, coming up in six months. Toothless and I have learned so much this past year; it's amazing. We learned how to tell time on digital and regular clocks, days, months, years; days of the week, months of a year. We learned about different types of housing, machines, music, rooms, places, maps, other parts of the world too. It was _much_ bigger than just Norway and the Archipelago. Me and Toothless learned everything modern, and now fit in as if we'd been born into such a world. I sent letters to his father every three days, and visited at least three times a month. But that's the only traveling we really did aside from fishing on the boat. I planned to start being in the Archipelago longer to actually see more of that, since I had the permission to and the learning of the new world was done. Me and Toothless even had gotten our GED's.

Cuyler kept to his word and found a way for Toothless and I to get to the mainland faster after crossing the barrier. We used a speedboat that was docked and hidden behind the boundary marker statue. We always made sure there was extra gas to make the trip and a change of clothes, and we always made sure we weren't seen or followed. Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the twins have tried, but Toothless and I are just too fast and get out of sight before they can catch up. I'd never stay on Berk longer than three days, no one seemed to care or mind. Toothless and I have done some mapping, but mostly in the South, Southeast, and Southwest directions. It's taken us most of the year to do that too, so explaining that to dad showed that we still had a lot more to go, and he'd back off on wondering if we were almost done. We'd even found some new dragons and spent a couple days researching them before returning to Norway. Today was a birthday party for Toothless and me, but we plan to return to return to Berk tomorrow for my actual birthday; I'm sure dad would like it since the day of my birth actually came this year.

Toothless and I are still living in the Grayson's basement, but we're trying to save up to get an apartment or something. We chip in with bills and food as they're letting us live there for free. Toothless and I both have cell phones too, but when we venture to Berk; we leave everything on the boat except ourselves, the saddlebags, and one of my side bags used to carry notebooks and pencils. The last thing we want to do is attract any kind of suspicion that we're venturing into the forbidden zones as my dad calls them. Dad would be furious, and likely cut off the whole deal to explore. I knew I couldn't do this back and forth forever, but I wanted to try to find away to break the barrier so that everyone could come back and forth, maybe get the Vikings to see it's not bad and start bringing them into this day and age. I didn't know what smashing the barrier would do to Toothless, though. I don't know if he'd go back to dragon, or stay human; I liked that we could talk as humans; we'd both gotten so used to it now. We were very close as friends, many viewed us as brothers. I suppose I couldn't debate it; we had each other's backs no matter what we were.

"Hiccup! Tallon! Come on. Your party is starting, everyone is here!" Brenna called down the stairs to us.

"Coming!" Tallon yelled back. We'd been downstairs packing for the trip back to the Archipelago tomorrow. We didn't need much, but we wanted to leave our room clean for when we left for a couple days. It usually took us about three hours with the speedboat to get from the mainland to the boundary. And then from the boundary marker to Berk was another three or so hours. So the trip was six total; not bad at all. We planned to leave early morning tomorrow around 6 or 7 am and reach Berk for lunch. It should be a nice surprise for dad since I forgot to send a letter this week; we just got back from the boat and it totally slipped my mind when I found dad's letter to me on my desk. I shrugged it off and Toothless reminded me that we would planned a visit for the end of the money anyway. Our fishing season picked up a lot in Summer, but we did it year round.

"Can you believe we've been here a year?" I asked, smiling at Toothless.

"I can. It's been great, and we didn't hit any problems or snags in learning everything. I love it," Toothless replied.

"Well, let's get upstairs. Be nice to see everyone again," I stated as Toothless nodded and we headed up to meet everyone in the backyard. We'd met a lot of people, and made some friends too. A couple of the closer ones were invited to the party today; we met them through Brenna as she's our age. But we had friends in the crew for the boat too. Today was just a little get together birthday party for Toothless and I. We headed out the kitchen's sliding door and smiled seeing everyone there.

"Happy birthday, Hiccup and Tallon!" they shouted.

"Aw, thanks everyone!" Toothless laughed some as we instantly got a hug each from Mildri. We received hugs from Sigrid and Brenna too, then it was handshakes for all the guys present. Most of the friends present here were the shipmates we work with; some were our age, some were much older; not that it mattered.


	7. Chapter 7

Life As We Know It

Rated; M for Mature  
Pairing; Hiccup & Toothless(Tallon)  
Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD-related. Everything belongs to its original creator.

**Author's Note;** _Because someone asked so very nicely for this little update on updates; I decided to grant the request. The reason updates have become slower and inconsistent is because I've been working a lot more than usual. I was working just 15-20 hours before, now I'm up to 35-40 because my husband hurt his back and is taking a little time off work to heal. I'm not in the best shape, so the long hours plus coming home to be a wife and mom as well; has me pretty spent and no time to write, or no energy too. It'll pick up again soon, probably in August or September when things go back to normal. Anyway, that's my update on the updates thing. As you all should know by now; I don't have an upload schedule. The chapters go up when I've got the time to write and put them up. Thanks for being so understanding!_

7)

**=Normal POV=  
(2/29/2016-12:00 pm)  
(Isle of Berk; Great Hall)**

Ever since their return to Berk yesterday; things had been going smoother, happier even. Hiccup didn't quite understand why, but he didn't care either. They'd been home about twenty-four hours now, and most of their arrival to when Hiccup went to bed with Toothless in their room of Stoick's house was spent telling of their adventures. This is why Hiccup spend a little extra time on returns to Norway; to document new islands and dragons in the Southern directions of Berk. And it had taken the entire year to do. But with South out now; Hiccup knew he'd need to spend a year or so more to get the East, West, and Northern directions to keep his dad believing that he was exploring. Hiccup went to bed around 10:30 pm, tired from traveling. He had a watch with him in Toothless's saddle bag, so he kept track of things. Besides, on his internal clock; it was 11:30 pm, as Norway was an hour ahead of the Archipelago. The remainder of the night was quiet and peaceful.

Morning came faster than expected; Hiccup drew himself a bath and got clean as it be came habit while in the modernized world to shower every day; it was very rare that he'd skip one. Hiccup typically woke up between 6:30 and 7 am; that didn't change much now that he was in the Archipelago. The best part about being home, though, which neither Hiccup or Toothless could deny was that they could fly together. That is one thing they missed about this new world, being able to fly but it was made up for that they could talk and enjoy all the newness together. Though; it didn't seem so new anymore because they were basically living double lives. It was another reason Hiccup was being cautious on getting a different job than the fishing boat; he wanted to do it, but what happened when the time came that his father made him Chief, or wanted to start his training to become Chief? Hiccup wouldn't be able to stay in Norway after that. Not unless the Vikings agreed to another major change in their lives, to accept the modern world outside the Archipelago.

Hiccup and Toothless enjoyed their flight and then just made their way around the village in the sky, being waved and smiled at by people. This went on most of the morning, and through breakfast. With it now being lunch time; Stoick had insisted a party for Hiccup's birthday in the Great Hall starting on from lunch; everyone was invited. Hiccup hadn't even arrived yet and was already tired of things; fishing on the boat with Toothless sounded more fun. Regardless; he would go and not make a fuss. A couple days more and they'd be returning to Norway to continue their secondary lives, or Hiccup had thoughts of taking some trips to the other directions and getting some work done there. Hiccup and Toothless both figured to get that done while they were still living with the Grayson's and didn't have a rent or their own place to maintain; it was the best idea in the long run. Hiccup would talk to Toothless about it later on; they had to be careful since Toothless couldn't talk back other than his sounds, and Hiccup didn't want to take the chance of being heard.

Reaching the Great Hall doors, Hiccup sighed as Toothless warbled lightly. "It'll fly by, and if not; we can leave early. I'll say I don't feel good or something," Hiccup told his friend. Toothless nodded, nuzzling against his arm as they walked into the hall together. "Son!" Stoick called, hurrying over to hug him.

"Hi, Dad," Hiccup smiled and hugged him lightly; this time Stoick didn't give a bone-crushing hug.

"Happy birthday," Stoick said happily.

"Thanks, Dad," Hiccup replied as Gobber came up to give Hiccup a hard smack on the back.

"Happy birthday, laddie," Gobber stated, already with a mug of mead in hand; Hiccup had expected nothing less to be honest.

The birthday wishes continued to flood in for the next twenty minutes, hugs or handshakes. Hiccup was Heir, so he got a bit of respect from such a title and everyone had turned out for this, probably because it had been so long since Hiccup came to visit. Hiccup hadn't felt like it had been long, but that's because he was out having a blast with Toothless in Norway. Hiccup always knew what his position in the tribe was, Heir to Stoick the Vast, making Hiccup the next Chief of Berk. But that wasn't want Hiccup wanted to do; leading the tribe wasn't him, not what he felt he could do. Hiccup loved adventure, always busy, drawing, apparently cooking, and being with his best bud Toothless. Hiccup knew all of that would change if he became Chief, and it's why he hoped things wouldn't change. It would break his father's heart, but Hiccup couldn't lie about how he felt on all this.

And what was worse is that as the time passed; Hiccup and his father would fight about the subject. Hiccup didn't feel like he could be Chief; he would screw so many things up. Hiccup could barely wrangle the dragon riders, and his dad wanted him running the entire tribe? Was he nuts? Hiccup hoped he could find a solution to things; he really wanted to merge the two worlds, or maybe semi-merge them. The biggest problem was taking down the barrier, but what happened to Toothless if that happened? Would he automatically turn back into a dragon? Would be stay human? Would it depend on what side of the barrier he was on when it broke? How would the rest of the world react to dragons? There was a lot to consider and decide on, but for right now; Hiccup just wanted to enjoy his life as it was now. The right now was his eighteenth birthday party with the tribe, so that's what he was going to do.

**. . .**

**(6:30 pm)**

The party was still going, and why not? Vikings loved a reason to laugh, joke, talk, drink, and eat. What better reason than using Hiccup's eighteenth birthday to do just that. It wasn't even so much a party for him anymore; just another get together for the village. But Hiccup still received happy birthday comments, even some gifts. New clothes, drawing stuff, etc. Also, Hiccup was still a center for attention because everyone wanted to know about the adventures he'd had while traveling around the Southern directions of Berk. Hiccup was the only one getting to explore, so it made him popular and the one with all the information and stories. Hiccup wanted to get out of the madness for just a few moments; everyone was hounding him and he felt overwhelmed with the friendliness and questions. Toothless wasn't far from his friend, just waiting for the signal when Hiccup would try to inch out and leave because he needed a break.

"Are there other Vikings out there?"

"What dragons have you found?"

"What are the islands like?"

"Where are you going next?"

Just one after another, the questions continued to fly in. Hiccup needed the break; just a few minutes of peace and quiet. Quickly, Hiccup looked at Toothless and mouthed the single word as his cue. _Help_. Toothless got up, giving a roar and shoved his way through the crowd around Hiccup, who was thankful to have him. Hiccup got on his back before Toothless darted his way out of the Great Hall to reach the outdoors. "Thanks, bud," Hiccup took a few breaths. Toothless crooned, but Hiccup knew it was a clear; _you're welcome_. Inside the hall, everyone was left a bit confused as to why Hiccup would leave the way he did.

"Not like Hiccup to do that," Stoick stroked his beard.

"Well, no one has left him alone since he got back, Chief," Gobber offered. "And it is supposed to be his birthday,"

"Aye, that's true," Stoick nodded. "Alright, everyone leave Hiccup be for a while. No hounding," he added. "I'll go talk to him,"

"I'll go, sir," Astrid offered.

"Alright then, Astrid. Go on," Stoick told her as Astrid smiled some and excused herself to go after Hiccup. She found him outside the hall, not far off, and sitting in the grass against his Night Fury. Astrid approached with a light smile.

"Not so fun being the center of attention, is it?" came a familiar voice as Hiccup looked to see Astrid standing there.

"Gods, no," Hiccup shook his head. "I mean; it's cool sometimes, but this is relentless. The questions are becoming repetitive," he added.

"Well, remember that you're the one who gets to go out and explore it all. The rest of us stay here," Astrid reminded calmly. Hiccup nodded to her once, still recalling last year when they were given permission to join him and he said no as they hadn't supported his desires of wanting to leave, so he didn't feel they had the right to come along.

"I went out because things were boring on the island," Hiccup replied. "Yeah, I get my status as Heir or whatever, but dad wasn't planning to make me Chief or start my training any time soon. Made sense to do something productive with all the free time," he added.

"I understand," Astrid nodded. Hiccup wasn't sure the proper response to hers now. Did she understand? Probably not, and was just saying so.

"I…Really don't feel like you do," Hiccup stated now. "You didn't understand last year when I wanted to go. You told me I should be more focused on my responsibilities here,"

"Well, that was last year Hiccup. We've all grown up, and accepted that you're just different. You were right, your dad isn't going to start or training or make you Chief right away. Might as well enjoy the time before that happens and it all has to stop," Astrid said calmly. Hiccup eyed her a bit, then closed his eyes. "You want to come back inside?"

"I'm just taking a breather, Astrid. It's hot, sweaty, and loud in there…No one has left me alone since I got in yesterday," Hiccup informed.

"Can you blame them, Hiccup? You've been gone a year, and only visit for a day or two three times a month," Astrid reminded.

"There's a lot out there to see. Come on, it's taken a year just to do everything in the South. If I visited more, that would take way longer and I'm trying to see it all before dad decides to train me to be Chief," Hiccup remarked.

"So it stands to reason that you'll be gone another year or two to see the Northern, Eastern, and Western directions?" Astrid asked.

"Not sure what's in those directions, so not sure how long it'll take to do each. I just know it took this past year to do the South," Hiccup responded.

"Maybe I can join you for those? It is kind'a boring here," Astrid hoped.

"Don't think that's a good idea. Far more preparation goes into having more than Toothless and I on this venture; it's easier to keep it us me and him," Hiccup said.

Maybe it was a bit harsh, but Hiccup honestly didn't care. He didn't know why he felt this way towards the idea; this is something they'd all love to explore, the new world in Norway that was modernized. His friends would get a kick out of a barrier being over the Archipelago, and that passing it could change dragons into something else. Hiccup couldn't assume human because when Sharpshot went through; he just became a bird whereas Toothless became human. No, Hiccup knew his friends would adore a new place like this, but at the same time; he kind of wanted to keep it to himself for now. He knew if he wanted to mesh the worlds, eventually, he'd have to come clean. But right now, no.

"Oh, alright," Astrid said, frowning some. It wasn't her style to, but she couldn't help but feel that she and Hiccup were falling apart compared to two years ago. They'd shared kisses, hugs, long talks, training sessions, and overall; had a great time. It wasn't like that anymore, Hiccup was far more occupied with his travels than her, at least that's how Astrid viewed it. Hiccup noticed the somewhat sour expression, and felt like she had something on her mind that she wanted to say. Finally, Hiccup got up and rubbed Toothless's head when he stood beside him.

"Thanks for the break, bud. I owe you," Hiccup smiled some before turning to get back into the hall. "Are you coming or not?" he asked, glancing back to Astrid. Nodding, she quickly hurried up beside him as they entered the hall once more with Toothless behind, just in case he needed to get Hiccup out again. Re-entering the hall; the noise lessened a bit as Stoick approached him.

"I'm sorry about everyone hounding you, son," Stoick apologized.

"It's fine, Dad. I mainly headed out because it's warm in here, needed some air," Hiccup smiled. "I'm really enjoying everything," he said.

"I'm glad," Stoick stated. "When do you plan to head out again?"

"Day after tomorrow perhaps. The island won't explore themselves," Hiccup informed.

"Right they won't," Gobber chuckled. "Now, let's get back to partying," he raised his tankard of mead and sucked it back.

Hiccup laughed a little, shaking his head. Gobber would never change, and Hiccup was perfectly okay with this. From that moment; the celebration of Hiccup's birthday continued. As always, there was music, talking, food, drinks, and a lot of fun. Hiccup didn't participate a lot; he spoke when people talked to him and he enjoyed the food and drinks, but he mostly stayed near the Chief's table watching everything. Astrid stayed particularly close to him the remainder of the party; she'd smile and talk with him. It was nice, but Hiccup was getting a weird vibe off of it. There were times Astrid was a bit out of her normal, such as when she was laying her head on his shoulder, holding his hand or onto his arm, even kissing his cheek. The most shocking was her trying to get Hiccup to dance, and after the one or two they shared; she'd kiss him, in front of everyone. Hiccup didn't understand, and he felt like he needed too because none of this made sense to him.

Hiccup always had a crush on Astrid, liking her from a young age and at some point saying he was in love with her and that Astrid would be the girl he ran Berk with and married. These days, since having the freedom to leave on his own with Toothless; the feelings weren't as strong. Hiccup wasn't sure it was, but he just didn't feel as strongly towards her; not as attracted. Maybe it was just due to the distance of not always being around one another, or maybe the distance allowed him to actually sort out his feelings. He was mixed now with all the things Astrid had been doing tonight; she wasn't acting like herself and it kind of bugged him. Astrid was never so affectionate like this, so Hiccup felt like there was an ulterior motive behind it. As the party came to an end, Hiccup told his dad he was going to head to bed and left the hall with Toothless. No surprise that Astrid joined him for the brief walk from the Great Hall over to Stoick's house.

"It's been a nice night," Astrid said, linking herself onto Hiccup's arm again. Hiccup didn't really like this, so he pulled his arm free. It was like Astrid was clingy, which didn't suit her at all. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, you've just kind'a been all over me all night and it's…Not like you," Hiccup stated.

"Just…Feeling happy around you is all," Astrid said, wanting to inquire about a specific topic, but seeming to be a little hesitant to do so.

"I feel like there's something you want to say, but won't because you're afraid of the answer," Hiccup pointed out. He wasn't really in the mood for this, especially because it really wasn't Astrid's personality to look upset or be shy. The girl was always fierce, smart, brave, and outspoken; Astrid personality was what drew Hiccup to her, but now; it didn't seem that felt overly attracted to the blonde-haired maiden before him.

"I guess…I'm just wondering what exactly are we, Hiccup?" Astrid looked at him.

"What kind of a question is that?" Hiccup arched a brow now. "Aren't we friends?"

"Yes, of course," Astrid nodded. "I just…" she started.

"Out with it, Astrid. What's wrong with you tonight? This isn't how you usually are," Hiccup mentioned.

"I want to know what we have between us," Astrid said quickly and firmly. Hiccup eyed her a bit. "I-I know we're friends, but I-I felt like we had more and I want to know if that's still here,"

"Astrid, you are making no sense whatsoever," Hiccup stated as they reached Stoick's house, stopping outside of it.

"Ugh. Hiccup are you that dense?" Astrid sighed. "Come on, I know you like me. I like you. I've made it obvious for the past two years…But yet you don't act on it. I guess I just want to know if…If we're going to get together…" it was a bold question, but Hiccup could be thankful that she didn't beat around the bush this time and asked right out. The problem was that Hiccup didn't have an answer; them being together went a lot of changes that he honestly didn't want, and he wasn't sure on his feelings either.

Taking a deep breath, he looked at her firmly. "I don't know, Astrid," Hiccup said now, surprising her. "I've honestly never given it any thought. All I know right now is I'm tired and want to get some sleep. You're gonna need to give me some time to think about things, because I just don't know about any of that right now. I'll speak to you before I head out again, goodnight," Hiccup quickly escaped inside his father's home before Astrid could say anything more to him. Astrid didn't know what else she could do at the moment, except go home and hope to have an answer soon. With that, Astrid left to get to her parents' house. Inside Stoick's home; Hiccup shook his head, a bit conflicted on what to do as he went to use the bathroom then get upstairs to his room. Kicking off his boots, Hiccup sighed and climbed into bed with Toothless on his rock next to the bed. All Hiccup knew is he needed to figure things out, but right now; he needed some sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Life As We Know It

Rated; M for Mature  
Pairing; Hiccup & Toothless(Tallon)  
Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD-related. Everything belongs to its original creator.

8)

**=Hiccup's POV=  
(3/2/2016-7:00 am)  
(Isle of Berk; Haddock House)**

I've had a lot of time to think since the night of my birthday party when Astrid asked me what we were. Sad to say that despite having all of the 1st of March to take everything into account; I didn't know what to do. Astrid was apparently under the impression we had mutual feelings for one another, and should be together. But I wasn't so sure the feelings were mutual anymore. Yeah, I still had feelings for her, but I didn't think they were strong enough to say Astrid and I were on the same level anymore. I saw her as a friend, and not so much as a lover. Perhaps that might have been how I felt a few years ago, but it seemed my feelings changed. I'm not sure why; I wanted to be with Astrid for the longest time, and now that the opportunity is right in front of me…I just don't feel the same. I was going to be leaving today, returning to Norway. I told Astrid I'd speak to her before I left about things. And I'm still stuck on what to do. I said I'd leave after breakfast, around 9:30 am. I'd get back to Norway after lunch time. Breakfast wasn't starting until 8 am, so right now; I'm just sitting in my dad's house, still thinking about what to do.

I know a relationship is out of the question; I'll be traveling in and out of the Archipelago to map and research the North, West, and Easter sections. I won't bring Astrid with me, and I'm not giving up my adventure to settle down. I'm only eighteen, and dad has no plans to make me Chief or start the training yet. Maybe when that happened; I'd considering settling down, but right now; I've been granted freedom by dad and the council. I'm going to take advantage of the time I have. I know I could tell Astrid that I don't want a relationship right now, and she'd probably wait for me on the promise that when my exploring is done; we'd get together, probably engaged shortly after. I knew that was a thing among Vikings. No contracts for marriage unless it was to secure an alliance with another tribe. However, if two Vikings showed interest in one another and began to date as a couple; the parents would usually start discussing a betrothal and following that, marriage. With me as Heir, hearing Astrid and I were dating; Dad might try to start my training too.

The only problem I had right now were my feelings. I wasn't sure if I still felt something more than friendship for Astrid. I sat on my bed, sighing, and trying to figure it out. Toothless nudged against me gently, warbling questioningly. "Morning, bud. Didn't even hear you get up," I smiled and rubbed the sides of his face. Toothless looked at me, tilting his head a bit. It was still weird that I knew what he was trying to convey without us talking. "I guess I've been distracted thinking about the other day with Astrid," I admitted. Toothless sat in front of me now, staring. "You wanna know what I mean, huh?" Toothless nodded to him. "Well…Long before I met you; I had the biggest crush on her. I was probably eleven or twelve, maybe thirteen. I would have given anything for her to notice me. But I wasn't exactly Viking material before you. Still don't think I am, but apparently I'm the _hero of Berk_ since we defeated Red Death," I explained.

Toothless nodded, understanding. He remembered all this because he and I had long conversations about how my life was before they met. Toothless motioned for me to continue talking, interested more in these feelings I had for Astrid. "Yeah we've shared some kisses, hugs, and all the stuff at the party but it feels different, Toothless. Like I just don't know. I like her, but not enough for us to be more than friends. I know that's probably gonna hurt her…But I should force myself to feel something for her if I don't, right? We wouldn't be any kind of happy. Dad would start the betrothal, and probably my Chief training," I sighed.

Toothless blinked a few times, I couldn't help but chuckle a little. "That's how thing work here. We don't usually marry out of arranged marriages, unless it's to secure alliances. Which we haven't done in generations. But typically, marriage is done out of love. However, the families won't even consider starting an agreement until the two people become a couple. Usually at four or five months, the families start discussing the choice for marriage, then there's the betrothal announcement once things are settled. The two in a relationship are supposed to exchange gifts, and will marry at the time and on the day that the family sets," I stated. I saw the unsure and weird look on Toothless's face; it made me laugh a little more. This was surely going to be a topic for the trip from the border to Norway.

"But yeah, I just don't know how to feel about everything," I shrugged. Toothless grabbed my pencil with his mouth, slowly and sloppily began writing with it on a piece of paper. It was hard to make out, but I understood that he was trying to communicate with me because Toothless did know how to write; it was just harder as a dragon. I tilted my head a bit to check what he said when he finished. _Follow your heart. In your heart, not your head, but in your heart; do you feel strongly enough for her to be with her as more than friends? Can you see yourself dating her, married to her even?_ Well, that was one way of wording things, but it did kind of put it into perspective. Finally, I shook my head to him. "No…I don't. Maybe at one point, when I was younger, I did, but not anymore," Toothless started to write again as I watched and read while he wrote it.

_Then I think you have your answer, Hiccup. Just be honest with her. Maybe your feelings come back at some point, but right now; you're young and on an adventure. Perhaps you're just not ready to settle, so your feelings have changed to reflect it. But for now, just tell Astrid the truth; that you don't feel the same and think it would be better to stay friends. You can even add in that it's because you're just not ready for that kind of commitment yet._

Toothless was right. I shouldn't be worrying myself so much right now. I was only eighteen, and maybe things would change later down the line. But right now? No. I didn't want anything more than friendship with Astrid. "You're right. Thanks, bud," I smiled and rubbed his head some. "Let's get ready for breakfast," I stood up to start preparing for breakfast and packing up to leave afterward.

**. . .**

**(9:00 am)  
(Village Square)**

I was somewhat dreading this, but right before breakfast, I told Astrid we'd talk. She seemed so smiley and happy once I did. Then I informed my father that Toothless and I would be leaving after this talk. It was going to be awkward to stay any longer after I tell Astrid that I don't feel for her like I used to. Hell, the next couple of visits might be awkward for us to be around one another. Maybe I'll start pushing my visits back to one a month instead of twice. Dad might not like it, but I could play it off that we're trying to cover more ground between the back and forth to get done faster. He'd buy that, because he'd believe I'm trying to get done to come home faster. So yeah, might do that. After breakfast; Toothless and I headed to the village square and I waited for Astrid, who showed up about ten minutes later.

"Sorry. Mom needed me to help her with something," Astrid stated.

"It's okay," I said now.

"So…What's up?" Astrid asked; I saw the hope in her eyes for a good talk. This was going to suck, but I was sure of my decision. I did not feel the same way, and as much as it might hurt her; I wouldn't lie or lead her on.

"About that…Chat we had the night of my birthday…" I started lightly.

"Yeah, I figured we could start slow," Astrid smiled. I looked at her now; what was she talking about? "I'm sure after some months, our parents will start negotiations and announce the-," Nope, this needed to stop. I hadn't even said anything and she was assuming.

"Things aren't gonna go that way, Astrid," I informed.

"Well, maybe differently…But eventually-," Astrid tried again. Okay, I guess I needed to be firmer.

"It won't happen," I told her. I saw her face fall some.

"Right, right. You'll probably tell your dad when you're ready to get married. Or wait for him to make you Chief first," Astrid shrugged.

Time to be blunt, as much as this was going to suck for me to do because it wasn't my style to be a jerk. And I knew it might hurt her, but I couldn't let her believe these delusions. It was worse of me to allow that to continue. "Astrid; it wont go that way or happen because I don't want to want to get together and start a relationship," I said. Astrid's eyes widened a bit. "I don't feel the same, or like you like that," I continued now.

"What…Do you mean? You've had the biggest crush on me for years? Now you're telling me you don't?" Astrid remarked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I never told you anything. Yeah…I had a crush on you when I was younger, but you ignored me for years until I met Toothless…Seems like you only showed an interest in me after that," I responded.

"I liked you before Toothless, but you were so shy and-," Astrid began.

"A loser who you didn't want to be embarrassed to be seen with," I finished for her.

"I wasn't going to say that," Astrid argued.

"You didn't have to, Astrid; you were thinking it to have made that response. I know what I was viewed as before I met Toothless," I looked at her. "Heir or not, no one here can dispute that I was viewed as the worst Viking that Berk has ever seen. A trouble-making loser that no one wanted to be around or associate with because I didn't conform to the Viking standard," I reminded firmly. "Nobody here wanted me as Chief before that war ended, the war Toothless and I ended. Tell me again that my life is what you think it was before Toothless? It wasn't. In fact, I'm pretty sure I was cast out and disowned the day everyone learned about Toothless. And I could have abandoned Berk and left everyone to die or suffer the raids still. But I didn't. All that aside because it's not what this is about…" I paused a moment. "The point is, Astrid…I don't feel anything for you other than friendship,"

"Then why all the hugs, kisses, and what not? We always have a good time together," Astrid said.

"I was younger, but now I'm older and things have changed. Alright, maybe it's just the mentality that I'm not ready to settle down yet. Maybe it's the fact you wanted nothing to do with me while I wanted to be noticed by you and be with you for the longest time, but it took scaring the truth into you about dragons for you to actually see me and suddenly take interest. I don't know, alright? I just don't and probably won't until I finish what I'm already doing. I'm still enjoying my freedom to explore the Archipelago, so maybe when that ends and I'm back home; things change again. I don't know, if that happens I will let you know. What I know right now is that I don't feel the same for you as you do for me," I informed. I saw her stare at me; I wasn't quite sure if angry or sad. I was only being honest with her, so I feel like she shouldn't hold that against me.

"That's really messed up, Hiccup. That you'd assume I started liking you after Toothless. I told you that-," Astrid began firmly.

"And you can't prove that's the truth. It honestly sounds like you're trying to save face by telling me you cared before Toothless came around when you really didn't and you can't prove it either. Which is why I said what I did in response to your comment. Maybe you did like me, but you never said anything and never showed an interest. Because you didn't want to be seen differently for dating the village loser. This isn't to be a jerk, but Astrid…All you cared about back then was being the best. And the only reason you found out that I had Toothless was because you followed me into the woods to find out how I got better than you. It was out of jealousy,"

Astrid gasped and socked me in the arm. "Hey!" I rubbed it as Toothless stepped in and growled at her.

"How dare you say such things," Astrid huffed.

"Say what? The truth? Well, sorry if that hurts you or whatever. But the truth isn't supposed to be sunshine and flowers. The truth hurts and if you took offense to it, then it means you're guilty of something and I'm right. You didn't take an interest in me until I showed you the truth about dragons. Until I became the Pride of Berk, Hero of Berk…Whatever other titles I apparently get referred to as since the war ended. When I became a man you could be proud to be seen with, because being the Heir and loser wouldn't look good for the Shield Maiden of Berk. But no, now it's I'm a Shield Maiden who wants to be with the Heir of Berk who everyone suddenly loves," I scoffed.

Astrid punched me again, but before I could say anything, Toothless moved ahead of me and blocked her from getting any closer with a snarl and low growling. "Tell your dragon to calm down,"

"He's got the right to get mad. You're punching me because you're upset that I won't be with you and don't feel the same. You're mad that I've basically called you out, and you can't deny anything, so you've resorted to punching me! Toothless is my best friend; he always has my back!" I glared at her.

"I always punch you and you've never cared before," Astrid snarked.

"That was playful and usually followed up with a kiss. You're hitting me out of anger!" I stated.

"Alright, what's going on out here? All I keep hearing is that you two are fighting," Stoick said walking up with Gobber and my other friends.

Astrid didn't say anything as I put my hand on Toothless's head gently. "It's alright, Tooth. Ease up…I think she gets the point," I told him as Toothless stopped growling, but he stayed between Astrid and me and kept watching her intently. "Nothing at all, Dad; just a minor disagreement that has been handled. I was just preparing to come find you to say goodbye, Toothless and I are heading out again,"

"Alright, son. Be safe, stay in contact, and-," Stoick started.

"Visit often. I know, Dad," I nodded to him with a small smile. I wouldn't say it aloud, and I knew Toothless probably sensed it…But I was pretty bothered by how Astrid acted over all this. It wasn't like her to get so…Emotional over things. But me telling her I didn't feel the same and didn't want a relationship caused all this? I was sure my arm was going to bruise because of the two hits. Astrid hit really hard; she was strong for a woman, but she had the life of a warrior. So training was like breathing for her, absolutely necessary to survive. "I, uh, may cut the visits to once a month, Dad,"

"Why?" Stoick arched a brow.

"Might be able to finish exploring faster if I don't have to keep doubling back the opposite direct two or three times a month. I mean, it took me a year to do the Southern directions. I'd rather it not take another three to do the others," I stated. At this point; it wasn't so much for that as I didn't want to see Astrid right now. And I did say I'd spend this next year actually trying to finish the Archipelago exploration. I knew Dad and the council were checking to make sure I actually was, so I'm spreading out the searching pacify them. When I come visit, they like seeing the progress, so I gotta get some done. My dad stroked his beard a bit, contemplating the idea.

"I think that sounds like a wise decision," came Sven's voice.

"The more visits he makes, the more he has to turn around and return here. He could finish faster if he had less visits to do," Mulch nodded.

"Aye, that's true," Stoick agreed. "Alright, son. But…I expect letters still,"

"Of course, Dad," I said as I hugged him; he hugged back.

"Is there something going on between you and Astrid?" Stoick asked in a whisper. I sighed some.

"I told her I didn't want to be with her, and that I didn't feel the same…" I told him. How could I not?

"Really?" Stoick looked at me now.

"I did at one point, but things have just changed. Maybe because I'm older, maybe because I've got other things I wanna do, like explore. I don't know, but I just…Don't feel the same as she does right now. I know what getting into a relationship does and…If we're being honest here; I'm not ready for it," I told him. "Maybe it'll change again later, but I told her all this and she punched me twice for it, so right now…I just want to get some distance between us,"

"I understand, son. Now, go on. Send a letter when you make your next island stop," Stoick smiled as he let go. "Where ya headed next?"

"I think we're gonna go East," I informed.

"Sounds good. Enjoy everything, son!" Stoick said as Gobber gave his hug, and I waved to the rest of anyone around. I cast a quick glance to Astrid.

"Not gonna say goodbye to me?" I asked her.

"Bye," Astrid remarked. I fought glaring at her.

"Bye, Astrid," I got on Toothless's back and made sure everything was secured. "Get me out of here, bud," he gave me a very clear nod, understanding I wanted out right the hell now. Toothless launched into the air fast as we quickly got above cloud cover in the Eastern direction. Once we were clear, we instantly changed course and headed South to get to the marker and return to Norway. I was sure Toothless and I were going to have a fun conversation about the last couple of days. Which was fine for me; I needed to vent. All I cared about right now is that this officially started my second year of exploring, so I couldn't wait to see what it offered.


	9. Chapter 9

Life As We Know It

Rated; M for Mature  
Pairing; Hiccup & Toothless(Tallon)  
Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD-related. Everything belongs to its original creator.

9)

**=Toothless's POV=  
(9/4/2016-9:00 pm)  
(Norway; Grayson Home)**

To say the least, things have been interesting. Hiccup and I loved our lives away from the Archipelago; I enjoyed being human and spending all the time with him. We love working on the boat, hanging with everyone; it's always a good time. Hiccup and I have been saving money like crazy to get our own place to live. We love living with the Grayson's but its been a year and a half now, so we feel we should have our own space to stay. Hiccup and I still have to sit down and discuss what we want, and how things are gonna go because we know at some point, we'll have to return to the Archipelago and live that life. The one where I'm a dragon, and Hiccup will end up married and being Chief. The sad part is that Hiccup and I don't want to go back because we know that it could never be like this, and we enjoy how this is. Hiccup is working on something to combine the two worlds, but his father is the one to convince. Easier said than done, according to Hiccup. Though, he hadn't tried because there wasn't enough to explain with, and we still had the issue with the barrier over the Archipelago. We officially tested that while exploring other directions over the past six months.

Hiccup and I, with the permission to only visit once a month; have been able to successfully complete exploration in the Eastern and Northern directions. We did East, Northeast, North, and Northwest in the last six months since the say Hiccup told Astrid he didn't feel the same as she did. All we had left was West since we did Northwest and Southwest already. Hiccup and I decided that we can probably finish the last direction before Snoggletog, rather it's known as Christmas out this way. On other updates; I feel differently towards Hiccup. I don't know why, how, or when, but I do. This isn't to say I hate him, or that we aren't friends. But I feel stronger towards him. I feel more protective and close to him. It started when Hiccup and his dad started getting into arguments about him being gone, so I had to assume that Stoick was wanting to start Hiccup's training, or that just didn't like Hiccup only visiting once a month. There were actually some moments where we didn't visit at all because of weather, and it not being safe to take the boat to the boundary.

Also, there was a lot of tension between Hiccup and Astrid. Hiccup had gotten over what happened, but it seemed Astrid hadn't and that she was purposely giving Hiccup a hard time. Being overly playful with the punches and jokes; I could sense as a dragon that Hiccup hates it because he felt like he was being picked on. And I knew how Hiccup felt before he met me, so knowing he was feeling like that again made me mad. Our trips to the Archipelago would be short, as in twenty-four hours; one day. Which is what was bringing on the fighting with Hiccup's dad. It's so bad now that Hiccup doesn't even like to send letters, but does to keep his dad off his ass. And I can see how upset Hiccup gets when we're there; he doesn't even want to return sometimes; he almost begs me to sneak him out at night, so that way we can be gone when everyone is sleeping. And then the next time we visit, its more fighting. At this point Hiccup only shows up when he does so the council won't revoke his freedom to explore.

We are still working on a way to drop the barrier, somehow, and incorporate the two worlds. If everything beyond the Archipelago is modernized, then if the barrier falls or breaks; the Vikings would have no choice but to conform to the rest of the world, or so Hiccup believes. And honestly; I believe it too. Cuyler stated that it would be the best way to do things, but we have no idea where to begin with the barrier thing. It's easy enough to pass through, but no idea why it's there or how to take it down so the two worlds could become one. Hiccup had ideas on how things could work, basic, original mapping to navigate. Plus, Hiccup had the big map of every island, dragon, and etc. But, the problem with all that is revealing the dragons and no saying what could happen if people saw me change into a Night Fury. That was something we still had to work out, and wonder how the transforming would be affected if the barrier was gone.

"Bud?" I hear Hiccup's voice say. I finally pulled myself out of my thoughts and looked his way. "Hey, there ya are,"

"Where else would I be?" I smiled at him.

"You looked like you were anywhere but here a second ago," Hiccup giggled. Gods, I loved the smile on his face.

"Sorry, guess I'm a bit tired," I admitted. We had gotten back from fishing on the boat around 5 pm, so now we had some time off to relax before going out again. Cuyler said probably a week or so; he needed a part or two for the boat.

"It's been a busy week or so," Hiccup nodded. "But hey, I think we finally have enough money save to get our own place and get it furnished," he added.

"Yeah? That's awesome. Maybe we can use this week off of work to find something?" I suggested.

"That's what I was thinking too. But we should also make a trip back to Berk…" Hiccup mentioned.

"Weren't we just there two weeks ago?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I wanna knock out the Western direction, so might as well go. Berk is kind of our mid-way point for when we head back this way," Hiccup shrugged.

"Well, if that's what you want to do," I told him lightly.

"You don't sound happy about it," Hiccup stated.

"I don't like that Astrid keeps giving you a hard time, or all the fighting you and your dad do to the point you're begging me to get you off the island before anyone can stop you," I admitted softly. Why lie about it? I sensed how upset he would get, and I didn't like it.

"Astrid is just mad that I don't like her anymore. And dad and I never get along; especially once all the exploring started," Hiccup informed.

"It's not right how Astrid treats you, Hiccup. You're the Heir; she should be respecting you," I sighed.

"I know, but being out here I don't worry about anything back home," Hiccup said softly. "She'll get over it eventually; she's just upset that I don't return her feelings. Like I told you; her getting with me means we'd end up betrothed, and then married either before or after I become Chief," he said. "I know it's part of the traditions, Chief is supposed to take a wife and give at least one Heir,"

"But you don't want to do all that with her, do you?" I wondered.

"I don't know. I used to when I was younger, but I guess once she was finally interested in me; I got became uninterested. Why did she only return my feelings after I met you and we ended the war? Seems off to me. I think it's just because she knows I'm the Heir, but I was a loser before and she didn't want to be seen with that. Now, I'm the Hero of Berk or Pride of. Dad uses different terms, but Astrid now wants to be with me and do all that settling down stuff. Now, I'm someone she could be honored to be around. Or maybe it's just because I don't want to give up everything we have here. Maybe I just don't wanna settle down at eighteen. I don't know, but I do know right now; I don't feel the same," Hiccup explained. "Couple years ago, I would have given anything for her to want to be with me, but now; it's changed,"

"Figure that she was born a commoner, Hiccup. You were born into royalty; that's an honor to marry into a royal family. She'd be your wife, the Chieftess. A position with power, and you know Astrid seemed to enjoy being top of her game and the best she can be when it comes to anything. Being married to you would bring great honor to her family," I reminded.

"Yeah…Maybe that's why it seems off that she was all over me six months ago," Hiccup mumbled a bit. "It just made me have to think about things, and I don't feel the same," he admitted.

"Well, she just needs to accept that. As you said, maybe it could change later on, but right now, no," I said.

"Yeah," Hiccup nodded.

"Maybe we should just take a little break from going to Berk, Hic. We can focus on finding a place, moving in…And then once all that is set; we'll go take a visit for a day or two and wrap up the Western side of mapping," I offered. I knew Hiccup didn't want to go back yet, and this could be used as an excuse to hold off on things.

"I guess that could work. I could send dad a letter, telling him we're in the East still. Can't rush too much on saying how far we've mapped or he'll expect we're returning soon," Hiccup agreed. "But they'll want to see the map…" he sighed.

"Draw a new one, only showing that we've done South and East. And that we haven't hit Northeast yet," I suggested. "We can hide the one that has the rest finished, and they'll never know the difference,"

"That's…True. It could work," Hiccup rubbed his chin a bit.

"Send him a letter saying we're in the East still, and wrapping it up as we've just hit the boundary marker. That we're gonna take a little break on the last island for research on dragons and as it's been a long trip so far, and then we'll head back into Berk to visit for a couple days before we head Northeast to see what's around there. Mention the weather hasn't been great, so we're taking our time to avoid issues with the tail breaking," I told him.

"Yeah…I like that. I'll send one tomorrow; he'll get in a day or two. We can start our apartment search in the morning; it's a good time of year according to Cuyler," Hiccup informed lightly.

"We can use tonight to decide what we want and other deciding factors?" I asked.

"I thought you were tired," Hiccup smiled.

"I am, but it's early to sleep. I'd rather discuss the whole apartment thing so we're ready for searching tomorrow," I smiled back.

"Alright, let's do it then," Hiccup nodded. Why did I feel this way around him? It wasn't right. Hiccup is my best friend, and I feel like I like him as more than a friend. I knew it was a crush, but would anymore more come of it? Was I just protective because I didn't like how he got treated? Or did I actually like him? I know such things are possible, two males liking or loving one another. But mine and Hiccup's situation is very different. We're only both humans beyond the barrier. Hiccup and I knew we couldn't live here forever, so what would that mean for us if anything happened? I shouldn't even worry about it because Hiccup probably doesn't feel that way towards me. I am, after all, technically a dragon. Such pairings wouldn't even be practical, but who knows, right? It wasn't possible for a mere barrier to turn me from dragon to human, but it happened. I guess I shouldn't lose all hope, Hiccup and I are pretty close. But I still needed to figure things out, Hiccup was my friend first and foremost.

**. . .**

**=Normal POV=  
(9:30 pm)**

Hiccup and Toothless sat on their shared bed with a notebook and pen at the ready. The two were already showered and ready for bed in their sleep pants and a comfortable tee-shirts. They were going to set the grounds for what they wanted and in their budget of an apartment; then probably get some sleep to start their day of searching tomorrow.

"Alright, where do we start?" Hiccup asked now.

"Well, I think setting the price range might be a wise idea to tackle first," Toothless offered.

"I think a good range for us is probably $1,000 to $1,200?," Hiccup stated. "We make more than enough to go on the high-end, but we don't need a lot for just us. And don't forget that we're always here either. Sometimes its on the boat, others its in the Archipelago. This is really just to get us out of the Grayson's home, a space to call ours,"

"I agree with you," Toothless nodded as Hiccup wrote it down. "Now, what? How many bedrooms?"

"I think that depends on if we want to keep sharing or have our own separate spaces?" Hiccup looked at him now. "Since we've met; we've typically shared, even here on the bed. But that was also due to space restrictions and other such things. At my dad's house; I have the entire loft area upstairs to myself, fitting you and I,"

"And here; we shared because of the generosity displayed by the Grayson's. I suppose if we're to live in our own place; might not be bad to separate. Live as roommates?" Toothless stated. "So that would put us at two bedrooms right away,"

"And then we consider having any guests, but I doubt anyone would stay overnight," Hiccup pointed out.

"Well, let's do three bedrooms then. Leave one open for guests or storage?" Toothless suggested.

"I like that idea," Hiccup agreed softly, writing down three bedrooms on the page. "I think one bathroom would suffice,"

"It would be just us, so yeah," Toothless smiled. "Laundry? Or at least hook ups?"

"I'm down for that. Makes it easier, and we should have at least one parking space for the car," Hiccup nodded. "I don't think we need more than that for just us," he mentioned after writing it down.

"Awesome. Now tomorrow, are we just gonna call an agent or check online?" Toothless wondered.

"Let's try online first, and if nothing there we'll go to someone. Cuyler said that usually online works better," Hiccup yawned.

"Alright. Let's get some sleep," Toothless said.

"I'm on board with that 100%," Hiccup set the notebook aside, set his phone to charge and then got into bed. Toothless did the same. "Night, Tooth,"

"Night, Hiccup," Toothless replied. Not long after, maybe twenty-thirty minutes later, both of them were fast asleep.

**. . .**

**=Hiccup's POV=  
(9/9/2016-3:30 pm)**

Toothless and I spent the last five days looking for apartments with our criteria, which wasn't asking much. We've had some showings, filled out some applications, and contacted places that said it was rented or just never replied. It was a bit discouraging, but Toothless and I weren't going to give up. Among all that; I sent a letter to my dad on the 5th, explaining that we were wrapping up the rest of the East and would double back soon after finishing research and dealing with storms. Dad said okay and to be safe, also that he couldn't wait to see me. I've also remade the map, but only showing that I've down South and Eastern directions. No one will know the difference that I've already finished North and only had West to do. And we don't intend to stay very long; I've learned that the longer Toothless and I stay on Berk, the more my dad starts talking about possibly starting my training to become Chief, also, he's been pushy about maybe rethinking my feelings for Astrid as we'd make a good match for the future of Berk. I just didn't want to deal with it anymore; I was honestly good with never going back. I could totally runaway to anywhere beyond the barrier and they'd never follow me.

I knew that was wrong to even consider, but seriously, I've only been gone a year and a half; I told dad not to rush it because I wasn't ready to take on all that yet. And reconsider my feelings for Astrid? The way she's been acting lately; I don't want to even see her as a friend. I won't end things, though. Odin only knows what trouble it could cause. Also, I'm having another problem regarding feelings. I'm starting to feel something for Toothless. I don't know when, how, or why, but I know from liking Astrid for as long as I did that I've got the same feeling brewing for Toothless. I just had no idea how to handle things. If we were going to permanently settle down in Norway, where Toothless is human; it could happen. But I didn't know what the future would be of us staying beyond the barrier. I was still my dad's only Heir, and there was no telling if I could convince him to move into the modern world of things. There was no telling if there was a way to even remove the barrier, or what would happen to Toothless if the barrier vanished. There was so much uncertainty in everything, but I couldn't refuse the fact that I did like Toothless as more than a friend.

I didn't know what I would do about my feelings right now, but I also contemplated that all the time with Toothless could be the reason I stopped feeling something for Astrid. I wasn't sure just yet, of course; there was a lot to figure out still.

"Hiccup? Hiccup, hey. Your phone is ringing," Toothless pulled my attention from my thoughts. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and checked the ID; I didn't recognize it.

"Not sure who it is," I replied before sliding the icon on my iPhone 6 to answer and set it to my ear. "Hello?" I greeted, now listening to the person on the other line. "Really? That's great. Definitely interested. What time?" I listened again. "Yeah, that's perfect. We'll see you then. Thank you," I ended the call.

"What was that all about?" Toothless inquired.

"That was one of the places we saw online; the landlady called back and asked if we were still looking. She said we could come by and see it at 9 am tomorrow," I informed.

"Awesome. Which one was this one?" Toothless questioned.

"A three bedroom, one bath along the water. About ten minutes from here; it's got the private boat launch out back for $1,000," I stated.

"Oh, one of the ones we saw in the first searches. That looked like a really nice place; I hope we get it," Toothless relaxed on the bed.

"She said no one else has inquired about it, or didn't want it because it's not totally updated," I stated.

"Well, we don't need all the new stuff, just a place to live," Toothless chuckled. "Awesome; this could be the one then," he added.

"Yeah. Well, that's a relief. Maybe we'll be outta here by tomorrow; it's not like we have a bunch to move," I moved back next to him smiling. "Should we get back to our card game?"

"Sure," Toothless nodded. I grabbed my hand of cards and we got back to playing; it was a game called Slap Jack that Brenna taught us. A fun way to pass the time; we'd be having dinner around 5:30 pm, that was only two hours off. After this we might watch TV, or get an early night's sleep for tomorrow where we hopefully got to move into our first apartment.


	10. Chapter 10

Life As We Know It

Rated; M for Mature  
Pairing; Hiccup & Toothless(Tallon)  
Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD-related. Everything belongs to its original creator.

10)

**=Normal POV=  
(1/8/2017-6:30 pm)  
(Norway; Musical Eats)**

"Congratulations, Hiccup!" the group around the eighteen-year-old cheered. There was clapping and smiling as Hiccup couldn't help but smile and feel a bit proud. It was coming up on the end of the second year that Hiccup and Toothless had been _exploring_. Hiccup and Toothless would both be nineteen at the end of February, and hit their two-year mark at the beginning of March. The new year, 2017 had just begun a week ago, and that was a fun party to attend as everyone Hiccup and Toothless had come to know the past two years go together. There was the fisherman crew, friends of Brenna's, and just all around people who they ran into and ended up getting along with. Today, Hiccup was being given a party for graduating culinary school and landing a job in that field. It was a new restaurant that had foods from all over the world, different countries; American, Chinese, Japanese, Mexican, Indian, Italian, European, etc. A little bit from each on the menu. Hiccup attended culinary school while finishing off the Western region of the Archipelago. Hiccup did great in it, and the times he and Toothless went out to dinner; there was a place that played music in the background. Hiccup would end up singing and people took notice.

One time in September, they were approached by another patron of the restaurant who complimented Hiccup's singing and asked if he'd ever do it live in front of an audience. Hiccup said that he would if given the chance, and after that the man said he was planning to open a restaurant which would have a Karaoke factor to it, where staff would sing between cooking and everyone dining. Hiccup was offered the job to sing for the diners, and then asked if he knew how to cook. Hiccup admitted that he could and was attending culinary school as of July 2016. Which Hiccup had done; he decided to go to school to pursue cooking while he and Toothless searched for an apartment. Hiccup was offered the job to becoming, and the title used was, a singing chef. The idea was that he'd be a cook, and take breaks and come out to sing live. There would be themed nights, such as Disney, Boy Bands, etc. People could enjoy the music, or even request songs. It was reservation set, so that each group coming in would have the chance to eat good food and get a concert-style music performance. The name is the restaurant is Musical Eats, with the slogan; Where you can enjoy food from all over the world, and get service with a song.

The restaurant was finished now, and Hiccup was named the executive chef and lead singer. There was a full staff and things were ready to go; they were opening up to the public tomorrow, on Monday, the 9th of January. Everyone was excited, but it was mainly for Hiccup because he accomplished so much for being an _outsider_. Hiccup even brought in a few of the Viking dishes, teaching Norway about his food culture. Tonight was just a party for the new staff, and close family and friends of them.

"Aw, thanks everyone. But this is for all of us too," Hiccup smiled.

"But this is a big thing for you, Hiccup. Culinary school graduate, becoming the head chef and singer? You're only about to be nineteen; most people don't hit such things until their mid to late twenties, possibly thirties," Cuyler laughed.

"Cuyler is right, take some pride," said the man, Henrik Andersen, who was now his new boss and owner of the restaurant.

"Alright, I'll take pride in it, but this is still for everyone," Hiccup chuckled a bit. Hiccup loved his food safety certificate, and culinary school diploma; more achievements to have on the wall at home. Although, there would be a copy of the food safety one for the restaurant. Hiccup got hugs from Brenna, Askel, and Sigrid, then from Mildri. There were handshakes from the staff he'd be working with, and then of course, Toothless decided to step up to congratulate his friend.

"I'm proud of you, Hiccup," Toothless said as the two started with a handshake, smiling.

"Thanks, Tooth. But hey, take some credit. You got me to agree to do all this," Hiccup reminded.

"I just pushed you into something you already wanted; I saw your hesitation with our…_Situation_," Toothless winked a bit.

There had been a lot of hesitation in going to culinary school, and getting a job in the field. Hiccup worried it would be cut short to start Chief Training, or his father would be on him about the non-frequent visits. Hiccup and Toothless completed their Western Region of the Archipelago in September after they moved into the new apartment, but had to make sure it didn't interfere with Hiccup's schooling and abided by the letters and visits to Berk rule that was set by Stoick and the Berkian Council. But Hiccup loved cooking, and he knew it would be worth it to pursue, even if he ended up having to return to Berk. There was no law saying he couldn't cook there, even if he was Chief, so with Toothless's vote of confidence and support; Hiccup decided to go to school in July 2016, two months before they got their apartment.

Also, their apartment was a two bedroom with two bathrooms. They were all moved in and still sharing one space again; it happened one night during a storm. Hiccup wasn't afraid of them, but one night a boom of thunder woke up and looking around his dark room; he didn't like it. So he nervously crawled into bed with Toothless, who had left his door open and it was across the way from Hiccup's room. The next morning, Toothless found Hiccup beside him and after they talked; it was decided to go back to sharing a room because both of them seemed more comfortable doing that after so many years of sharing the loft space in Stoick's house, or camping out on the ground next to one another. Once moved in, which only took a week, Hiccup used the off time from school to finish the Western direction of the Archipelago. So that was officially done, and no more need to travel there except for the visits to Berk. But now, Hiccup would be working for the restaurant and making $30 an hour, ten over what Toothless made on the boat. And Hiccup knew the hours would be long, but he didn't mind. Hiccup and Toothless had been discussing that Toothless quit working for the boat, but Toothless kind of liked it, and would stick with the job for now.

"Yeah, I guess you did," Hiccup nodded to Toothless. The feelings were still there, and had grown to the point they could admit to themselves they existed. Yet, neither of them spoke a word to one another about it. Toothless wanted to tell Hiccup, but afraid of his response and how things would work. And Hiccup felt the same way, so it left them silent on the subject. But the feelings were too strong to just ignore anymore.

"Always gonna have your back," Toothless reminded.

"And I will have yours," Hiccup replied.

The two hadn't even realized they still had their hands connected. "Oh, sorry," Toothless finally said, pulling his hand back. "Distracted by everything. The place looks great!" he complimented.

"Yeah; I love it," Hiccup nodded. "The flags of the countries we serve food from were a nice touch,"

"That was all your idea," Henrik stated calmly with a light laugh.

"Well, I felt if we're gonna advertise _around the world_ foods; we should somehow represent them in the décor," Hiccup shrugged a bit.

"Came out nicely, especially hanging it over the open kitchen window," spoke a girl with black hair and blue eyes; her name was Natalie Heift and she would be one of the servers.

"You sure you're not gonna go into interior design?" chuckled a male who had auburn hair and amber eyes. He went by Magnor Eldur, another member of the serving staff.

"Nah, I think I'm good with being Viking chef who sings," Hiccup chuckled a little.

Many more in the building laughed too because it was pretty funny. A boy who knew nothing of the modern world had become something that it took years to do, and he did it all as if he'd done it all his life. Hiccup just fit in here, and he loved that feeling. Toothless knew it too; Hiccup seemed a great deal happier beyond the Archipelago. Every day that passed; they were becoming more and settled here in Norway, in the world they had been forbidden to travel to and lied to gain access to. Well, it wasn't a total lie; they did explore the Archipelago as a side project to the venturing past the barrier and living in the modern world. Surely, the day Stoick found out the truth, which would have to come out to combine the worlds, the man was going to be furious with Hiccup especially.

It was a day Toothless and Hiccup both dreaded, but it would be necessary for any hope of change to come. There was no reason to keep things divided like this; the problem was the barrier that allowed Toothless to change forms. What did it do to other dragons? It turned Sharpshot into a bird, instead of a human. Would the other dragons Hiccup's friends had turn human? Or other animals that they possible represented in the modern world? That didn't make sense since Toothless turned human instead of another animal, so Hiccup and Toothless settled on the fact that the day the transformation happened; the boat was struck by lightning, passed the barrier, and Hiccup had wished he and his friend could talk. Maybe there had been some magic, cosmic moment that enabled that change. Hiccup didn't even question it anymore; he just wanted to know how he'd live his life as Chief if Toothless was a dragon.

There was more on this too because Hiccup liked Toothless as more than a friend. And Toothless liked Hiccup in the same sense. How would anything work? It would if they stayed in Norway, or anywhere beyond the Archipelago. But inside those markers…There would be no way to continue as lovers. They could, but it would be really awkward. Hiccup knew that it would come down to him giving up his life as Heir to the Hooligan Tribe. There was no other way, unless the barrier fell? But would that turn Toothless back into a dragon? Or would it allow him to stay human? There were simply no answers to these questions. There wasn't even an answer to why a barrier kept the Archipelago hidden? Was it to hide the dragons from the world? Hiccup did take notice that there were _legends_ of dragons in the history books, but no one could prove their existence. Some found it terrifying, some found it incredible; there was a diverse opinion in that matter and it's why Hiccup wasn't sold on revealing that dragons existed. The world believed the dragons were gone, and maybe it was safer that way because so many would hunt and kill them for sport or profit.

There were too many uncertainties and questions in the matter, so it was best to be smart and not say anything at all. Hiccup and Toothless's unspoken questions about their feelings were on their minds and knew they needed to talk to one another, but this wasn't the place to do it. No, it would be better at their house, alone; when the in-depth conversation could touch all subjects about their lives and not worry about eavesdroppers. The Grayson's were the only ones to know the truth about Hiccup and Toothless's origins, and that is how it would stay as long as they were careful. Hiccup and Toothless full understood that if anyone found out and they had to leave; they would return to Berk without a fuss, as much as it might suck. For right now, everything was perfect and they loved the second life they led.

"Well, let's get this party started!" Ander Konger, a man with green eyes and shaved brown hair announced; he would be one of the cooks alongside Hiccup. Ander's older brother, Colden Konger, would be the General Manager. There were a bunch of other servers, a host and hostess(they switched out depending on the night), and of course; there was a handful of cooks too.

"Hiccup, why don't you lead us off, son?" Henrik suggested.

"With what?" Hiccup inquired.

"A song. Anything you like," offered Colden now.

"Yeah, come on, Hiccup," Brenna giggled.

Hiccup contemplated the idea a bit; one song wouldn't hurt. And maybe he could use it to get his message across to Toothless? A lot of songs in this age were used for that. But no, he just wanted to talk to Toothless normally. He'd be honest about things and just come right out to tell his friend that he liked him more than such. Hiccup would do it tonight, after the party and before they settled down to get some sleep. The party wouldn't go long; they were having the food catered and then it would be shutting down around 9:00 pm. For now, they'd just have fun.

**. . .**

**(9:30 pm)  
(Norway; Haddock Apartment)**

The celebration of all things that were being recognized was a good time. Singing, dancing, music, and refreshments; some alcoholic, others weren't. Hiccup wasn't a big drinker, but Norway's drinking age was eighteen. Harder liquors, you had to be twenty. And to go to bars and clubs, twenty-one years of age. Hiccup and Toothless were only just about to turn nineteen at the end of February, but it was nice they could have enjoy alcohol with friends. Now back home, Hiccup and Toothless both had the same silent thought in mind; that they needed to reveal their feelings and talk to the other one. Hiccup said he'd tell Toothless tonight, but now that they were alone; his nerves, like many times before were getting in the way.

"Well, guess it's time to get some sleep. You're gonna have a busy-," Toothless started with a smile.

"Tooth…" Hiccup said in a serious voice. He couldn't put this off, no matter how things panned out; he needed to have it be known. "We should talk, about a couple things…" he added.

Toothless was a bit surprised, but didn't assume anything. "Okay, what do we need to talk about, Hiccup? Is everything okay?" he decided to ask calmly. Hiccup took a deep breath as he went to sit on the couch, and patted the space beside him. Toothless moved next to Hiccup and sat down next to him as their eyes met. "What's up?"

Hiccup tried to relax himself to do this; his hands were semi in his lap with fidgeting fingers. "I…Don't really know how to do or say this, but I assume straight out is the best way. So…I…Like you. A lot. As in more than a friend," he'd said it. There was absolutely no taking it back now. The words left his mouth and he found himself shyly looking up to see Toothless's reaction. The man looked a bit stunned and a loss for words. Hiccup sighed and closed his eyes; he shouldn't have said anything. However, his eyes snapped open and met Toothless's when he felt a hand on both of his.

"Wow. Was not expecting that. And at the same time; you made this easier for me…" Toothless started as Hiccup was confused and arched a brow. "Because I like you like that too," he confessed. Now, it was Hiccup's turn to be shocked and having no clue what to say. Toothless smiled a little at him.

"Wa-Wait, really?" Hiccup asked. Toothless nodded gently. "When? How…?" he wondered.

"For me; it was just…I don't know. After seeing Astrid give you such a hard time when you didn't return her feelings, and then the arguments with your dad when you'd…Beg me to get you out of there. Something just clicked that I felt…Protective of you. Well, more than usual while I was a dragon. One day, I woke up and saw your smiling face and realized how…Happy you make me, Hiccup. How lucky I am that we met, despite how it happened, and that we get to experience all this together. I saw you and told myself that what I felt towards you is way more than friendship. I started feeling it early, like…Six months ago before we got this place. I didn't say anything because I wanted to figure it all out first, and I…Planned on talking to you once you'd graduated culinary school, but I didn't want to interfere with you working tomorrow, or cloud your mind," Toothless explained softly, but his eyes never left Hiccup's.

"That's…Kind how it all happened for me too. I knew the feeling of liking someone because of how I felt for Astrid when I was younger, like eleven or twelve years old maybe. When I really thought about things a year ago, I realized it was messed up that she only seemed to have an interest in me after we scared the life out of her when I was fifteen. When we ended the war between our species against Red Death. And seeing how she acted at the birthday party; it just…I don't know, turned me off I guess. I didn't want to be with someone who only liked me after all the great things I was part of. Where was that before? Nowhere. You were there, though. You liked me when I was just an embarrassing disappointment. Just a loser. You were the only one who did, who accepted like that. I started wondering if the reason my feelings for Astrid changed was because I've had all this time with you, and I've gotten to see that you were the one always there for me and I know you always will be…If that makes any kind of sense?" Hiccup replied.

"It does, and…I guess it's a bonus in this that we feel the same way…But the question is now-," Toothless began.

Hiccup nodded. "I know. What do we do about this?" he mentioned. The two sat there now, silent, and trying to think of the solution. They both already figured on their own without it being said that they could be together, if they stayed in Norway. But what happened upon returning to Berk, as Hiccup's future as the Chief would keep him there where Toothless stayed a dragon.


	11. Chapter 11

Life As We Know It

Rated; M for Mature  
Pairing; Hiccup & Toothless(Tallon)  
Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD-related. Everything belongs to its original creator.

11)

**=Normal POV=  
(1/8/2017-9:45 pm)  
(Norway; Apartment of Hiccup & Toothless)**

The two eighteen-year-old's sat there on the couch of their apartment in silence. The seemingly hard part was over; them confessing their feelings. That was out in the open now, and the best part; their feelings for one another were mutual, so there was no awkwardness between them. However, as the two males learned now; the hard part was actually figuring out where to go from here. They knew it had to be discussed; there was no putting it off or ignoring this talk. Neither of them had spoken since Hiccup and Toothless realized that while their feelings were the same; they needed to decide where they went. Toothless saw Hiccup looking shy and unsure, so he decided to take the lead in this as he felt his feelings for Hiccup manifested before Hiccup's did for him. Hiccup, unfortunately, had a lot of confusion between his feelings for Astrid and for Toothless, so he needed time to sort things before officially deciding that he cared for Toothless in a form other than friendship.

"I think it's fair to assume that with the confession of our feelings for one another; the next direction we'd take would be…Possibly starting a romantic relationship?" Toothless spoke, breaking the silence.

"I'd say it's an accurate assumption," Hiccup nodding, agreeing fully.

"Is that…Something you'd want to do, Hiccup?" Toothless inquired softly.

"I would, but I feel there are something we should address before making that decision final," Hiccup replied truthfully.

"I believe we share the same concerns, Hiccup," Toothless stated.

"I suppose it'd be considered thinking way ahead, but we knew this arrangement with being beyond the Archipelago isn't going to last long. Yes, we've finished the mapping and now playing on a lie to my father and the council that we've yet to complete the North and West regions. And we're going on the beginning of our third year in this venture," Hiccup began gently.

"I know, Hiccup. We're on borrowed time here," Toothless said. "We already cut the visits to once a month, and your father isn't happy about it despite you telling him you needed time away from Astrid. He's not going to continue to buy that after a year; things are still tense between you two," he added.

"Part of my concerns," Hiccup sighed. "I feel like few are becoming suspicious of our travels,"

"it's very possible, Hiccup. Our first year was easy to pass off doing only the Southern direction because we used having to double back more to keep to the deal of visiting often," Toothless reminded. "But upon beginning year two; we asked for less visits to be able to cover more ground. It's likely that they are wondering how we only just completed the East, still using the same amount of time,"

"What's worse is anyone with the capability to ride a dragon knows the distance between Berk and the boundaries," Hiccup mumbled.

"I wouldn't think too much on that one. Even if they can travel between the two spots, they aren't making the island stops along the way and staying to explore them or any dragons living there," Toothless smiled some. "They aren't doing what we have,"

"True, but I suppose I feel some guilt in lying to my dad and it will come out as the goal I want to achieve is bringing the worlds together. But there is hesitation in that, because it now ties to our current dilemma of having mutual feelings for one another," Hiccup explained, looking at Toothless with his green eyes.

"Because we don't know what will happen if we find a way to destroy the barrier between the Archipelago and the rest of the world. It could result in me returning to a dragon, and then there goes our relationship. Your father would never allow it; such things aren't accepted even in these parts. Humans with…Animals, I think would be the appropriate term," Toothless stated.

"Yeah, I know. Two males together isn't fully accepted around the world either; I know it's heard of for Vikings. Gobber is into men, but doesn't have a lover. No one sees him any differently," Hiccup shrugged.

"But consider that Gobber is fifty-four, almost fifty-five, Hiccup. And he's not the Heir to the tribe who is expected to marry and give a successor. Your role in the tribe is higher as Stoick's son, so while something might be alright for Gobber; it doesn't qualify to you as next in line to rule," Toothless reminded gently.

"Yeah, you have a point there," Hiccup nodded. "But, the laws in the tribe say that I don't have to be married. Dad was married, lost mom, but he was allowed to continue ruling as Chief," he added.

"But the fact was he still married your mom, and had you before she was taken. Had you not come and your mom passed; I'm sure they would have instructed him to provide and Heir," Toothless stated, unsure, but that's how it sounded like it worked.

"If he refused to remarry; they would have initiated another form of gaining a child. It's used in other tribes, such as the Bog-Burglar's," Hiccup informed.

"What do you mean?" Toothless blinked a bit.

"The Bog Burglar tribe sits West of Berk, little after Dragon Island and it is a tribe of all women. No men on the island, at all. The Chieftess is Bertha Boggs, and her daughter is Camicazi," Hiccup said gently. "The only time men are permitted, are for the sake of continuing the tribe. A few are selected to come to the island for the sole purpose of getting the women pregnant. This would also include Camicazi. She chooses who she wants, negotiations are set up and then they'd do the deed and once she is pregnant; the man would remain through the pregnancy. If the child is a girl; it remains as the next Heiress to Bog. If a boy, they are sent off to be raised in another tribe and led to believe their parents died," he continued.

"Wow. That's all I got for that," Toothless said, surprised.

Hiccup shrugged. "Every tribe is different in how they do things. Some of them still used arranged marriages,"

"But how would any of that help you and me stay together, if we…Start dating?" Toothless asked, making sure to say if because none of this was set in stone.

"Well, we have a fifty/fifty chance with the barrier breaking. Either you'll stay human, or you'll return to dragon. And that's only if we can smash the barrier. Theory-wise; maybe it depends what side of it we're on. Maybe if we break it from this side, you'd stay human?" Hiccup offered.

"It's…Possible, but still speculation," Toothless stated, but knew there was no way to know unless it happened. "But you were explaining if I were to stay human?" he urged.

"If…You'd consent to things, of course. I could still become Chief of Berk with provide an heir by sleeping with a girl and getting her pregnant. She'd only remain in the child's life through breastfeeding and then step out to allow me to raise the child as my heir. Such contracts could be written out that I don't have to marry the girl, but she would allow herself to be touched for the sake of bearing the next in line," Hiccup stated.

"It would only happen once?" Toothless asked.

"As long as we got it in the first try. Women only have one fertile period a month, so if we missed that; try again the next time. But with modern technology and knowledge; it likely wouldn't take more than one, no," Hiccup mentioned.

"That's true," Toothless said. "Well, it's an idea we could revisit depending how things go. Right now, we know the barrier is up and I become a dragon when we pass back into the Archipelago," he remarked calmly. "Don't forget, you have surrogacy here in Norway. They could do things without sex being involved," there was a little lowness to his tone. Which Hiccup understood; it wouldn't be very good if they were together and Hiccup had to have sex with someone else. Despite the fact they weren't even together, and there was no telling how things would go right yet; it wasn't a nice feeling to know it could be a possibility.

"That is very true too. I forget that's a thing because what I had suggested is surrogacy, just the Viking way," Hiccup nodded. "It would take a lot of explaining for my dad to understand such things, and we know that in this modern world; the mother's aren't needed to feed the children due to formula and bottles. But still, nowhere near ready to be thinking about having a child. I'm only about to be nineteen. I see how much Brenna struggles with her son, Keldan," Brenna gave birth May 2016, just a month after she turned eighteen, by a man who had refused to take responsibility of the child. The Grayson's, Hiccup, and Toothless all offered their support and Brenna chose to keep the child everyone helped where they could.

"I understand, but you recognize that it will come up because your dad isn't going to hold off until you're ready. It's not the Viking way…" Toothless sighed.

"I'm not worried about it, Toothless," Hiccup responded as Toothless looked at him. "We've…Gotten way off the original topic," he added.

"I suppose we could be together, but when we're visiting Berk; we act as we always have. Just friends, dragon and rider. There's too much risk in anyone seeing us behave differently," Toothless looked at Hiccup now.

"More than fair," Hiccup nodded. "No one would suspect we'd be more than that anyway,"

"Good point," Toothless agreed. "But you know this is only going to be temporary, Hiccup. Unless I can remain human inside the Archipelago…You know we'll eventually have to return there, and your dad isn't going to accept you liking me if we tell them the truth that we developed feelings for one another beyond the Archipelago because some barrier allowed me to turn human. He'll still see it as you having feelings for me as a dragon, and it wouldn't be accepted among your tribe,"

"I say we cross that bridge if and when we get to it, Tooth. For now…I'm totally fine with us being together here. When dad orders me back; I'll figure something out. If I can't get him to agree to start joining the rest of the world beyond the boundary…" Hiccup paused as Toothless stared at him. "And things are going really well for us," he added in, pausing again. "I'm prepared to not go back at all," he said firmly. Toothless's eyes widened.

"Wait. Hiccup, wait. No. You can't…Just give up your life for us to stay together," Toothless said quickly.

"It's my choice, Toothless. Dad refused to marry again because my mom is the love of his life, and he's always said; you love who you love. I'm not sure if that's where we'll end up…But if we do, Toothless. If we end up in love and loving how our life is going…I won't give it up to go back to misery, forced to marry someone I don't care about…" Hiccup looked at him. "Don't forget that I didn't exist to those people before you came into my life, when _we_ stopped their war. When _we_ created peace and started the coexistence between humans and dragons. They were ready to cast me out or kill me for treason when it came out that I befriended you. I'm wasn't respected or liked because I was the Heir before you, Toothless. I was nothing; I was known as Hiccup the Useless. No one wanted me as Chief, no one even wanted me in the village. Everything changed because of you…So yeah; if it comes down to choosing them, who only started to like me when I nearly died for them, over you…" Hiccup put his hand on Toothless's with reassurance in his eyes. "I pick you."

Toothless was at a loss for words. He was not expecting such bold claims with zero hesitation from Hiccup on this subject. Hiccup was willing to give up being Heir and going back to Berk for them to stay together if things worked out between them. "You don't want to get married, or have kids?" Toothless asked.

"Surrogacy or adoption can fulfil that desire," Hiccup replied. "And if we get that far; I can…Marry you," he blushed.

"You don't care how utterly disappointed or upset your father will become, possibly even angry?" Toothless arched a brow.

"Wouldn't exactly be anything different for me to feel. I'll tell him and the entire village the truth; what was I to them before you. See if they have a response to anything other than, and I quote; _the worst Viking Berk has ever seen_. That's what my dad referred to me as the day of my final exam, Tooth. And I only got that good with dragons because of you. When dad learned I befriended you; he told me I wasn't a Viking, and wasn't his son. I was basically disowned and cast out until I went after them to get you back," Hiccup informed gently. "It's not like they could find us here. We're always way out of sight before anyone can follow us, and hey; we're pretty settled," he shrugged.

"And if I do manage to stay human beyond the barrier; would he accepts us together?" Toothless inquired.

"Dunno. There's no way to tell right now, babe. My father is a stubborn man; he expects I'll return to Berk after exploring reading to take on training to be Chief, and hoping to Odin that my feelings for Astrid return so we'll end up married and ruling Berk together. But I know for certain that I don't like her at all like that anymore. Friend and ally, absolutely. But lover? No; all that is gone. It's possible he could overlook me being attracted to you and accept our relationship if I provide a legitimate Heir to Berk, to take over when I retire, or if I should pass. I still meet requirements if I give an Heir. Having a wife isn't necessary; it's mostly marriage that allows for a child to be conceived, aside from love. If I don't love any women; taking a wife is pointless if all I need is a female to get an Heir. And as you said; we have modern ways of getting a child now, and it would work just as good," Hiccup explained.

"And if your father doesn't accept those methods, believing they aren't right?" Toothless wondered. "What if we break the barrier and I turn back into a dragon no matter where we are?"

"Toothless, you're worrying yourself with things we don't even know of will happen. That barrier is obviously in place for a reason; maybe to protect the dragons from people in this world who would hunt them for sport or money. I don't know, but I know that by some force we don't know; us passing turned you human. Maybe it's a test, maybe it's meant to be broken to combine two completely different worlds. It happened before, when the war stopped. Vikings and Dragons had been at war for three hundred years, Tooth, and then we stopped it and many things have changed since the peace began and our species learned to coexist. Maybe there is another fight to be had to determine if the two worlds can mix. I don't know, all I know is what we have right now, and I want to enjoy that while we have it," Hiccup said, looking down a bit.

"Hiccup, my biggest concern is exactly what you just said. Right now, we have mutual feelings for one another. And if we pursue a relationship, those feelings could grow into much more. What happens if what we have now is taken away when we've progressed in our relationship. Could we give it all up? Go back to just being dragon and rider? Just friends? Hiding the relationship we had?" Toothless looked at him softly.

"Probably not. But Toothless; if things weren't supposed to be this way…Why let it come this far?" Hiccup said. "Don't you see it? Something…Impossible happened to us. You turning human, and now we have all this. I don't think such a thing could happen if it were just going to…Be taken?" he asked now. "I don't know the reasons why, and maybe we'll never know…But I do know that we're in each other's lives for a reason, Tooth. We met as human and dragon, befriended one another through understanding and trust. We're both exceptionally different from our own kind. Alright, and we've done everything together. This…Is no different. This happened for a reason, so I refuse to believe that we went through all this for it to be ripped away. We're in one another's lives, and I don't think it was all for nothing…So let's just…Do this. Let's go with the flow, and see where it takes us?"

"You're right, Hiccup," Toothless nodded to him, assured fully now. "I agree with that one hundred percent, and I feel like we should just…Take this chance. Just as we have with all the others, and see what happens. We did it when we met, for the battle against Red Death, everything. Even with us venturing beyond the Archipelago and now having all this. I wanna see what happens, I want to see where we go, together," Toothless held his hand. "Should we discuss anything else about this?"

"Do you think we need to?" Hiccup questioned. "We don't…Need to worry about intimacy or anything," he blushed a bit.

"No, I don't think that's a topic for right now as we'd…Just be starting out. And we already covered acting normal on Berk. So for…Here. What…Are the limits?" Toothless said.

"Well, we just agreed no intimacy right now. Certainly…A conversation for later on, when we get farther into things. Uh…I guess...Hugging, hand-holding, kissing within reason…Maybe some dates?" Hiccup suggested.

"I believe that's sufficient and fair. We can always discuss other things as we progress," Toothless nodded. "And it goes without saying to be…Open and honest with one another?"

"Of course," Hiccup replied. "I think that…Takes care of things. Are we…Still going to share a room? It was…As friends before, but if we're going to date…Should we separate?"

"Well, you're the one who came to me that night, not liking sleeping alone," Toothless laughed a little. "Where do you feel comfortable?"

"With you, duh. But…As we're going to be more than friends, in a relationship. I believe, for now, it might be best to inhabit separate bedrooms?" Hiccup blushed.

"If that's what you'd like to do, I don't mind. But you know that you can join me any time," Toothless assured.

"I know," Hiccup nodded. "We don't…Need to worry about roles, do we?"

"Dominant and submissive? Nah, I don't think so. I believe that mostly pertains to sex, who is bottom and who is top. We're not there right now, so I'd say we're just dating," Toothless smiled. Hiccup nodded to him again as their eyes met. "Will you…Be with me, Hiccup? As my boyfriend?" he asked gently, looking into Hiccup's eyes.

Hiccup blushed a little. "I will, Toothless," he replied.

"Well then, _boyfriend_," Toothless chuckled. "I think we should get to bed, as you have your first day of work tomorrow," Toothless suggested.

"I'm down for sleep," Hiccup smiled. The two stood up now, assuring things were ready to close down for the evening; it was almost 10 pm.

"I'll see you in the morning," Toothless told him.

"You will," Hiccup chuckled.

"Can I…Kiss you good night?" Toothless inquired boldly, not sure how the appropriate way of doing this was. Did they start kissing right away? Was it meant to be held off?

"I-I don't mind if you do," Hiccup responded. Toothless leaned in, setting his hands on Hiccup's hip, which signaled Hiccup to put his arms around Toothless's neck and arms resting on his shoulders. Hiccup felt his heart pounding fast in his chest as Toothless swallowed the lump in his throat before closing the gap between their lips and kissing Hiccup lightly. It was brief, but enjoyable. Hiccup returned the action before they split apart and moved to their bedrooms. "Night, Toothless,"

"Goodnight, Hiccup," Toothless said as he entered his room after Hiccup did. It was official now; they were dating and loved it.


	12. Chapter 12

Life As We Know It

Rated; M for Mature  
Pairing; Hiccup & Toothless(Tallon)  
Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD-related. Everything belongs to its original creator.

12)

**=Normal POV=  
(3/4/2019-1:00 pm)  
(Archipelago; Berk-Stoick's House)**

Today officially marked four years since Hiccup and Toothless began their adventuring around the Archipelago. And while the idea seemed fantastic, and well thought out at the time; Stoick had been contemplating for some time that perhaps it wasn't the best decision because Hiccup was no longer adhering to the agreement set by the Berkian Council and himself. Four years ago, Hiccup was told to visit often and send letters with updates. It was good for the first year; Hiccup visited two or three times a month and send letters every couple of days, say for a few that were late because he was tired and had forgotten to reply. All reasonable reasons, and acceptable; the boy, only seventeen at the time was traveling the Archipelago with his Night Fury. Certainly that was both exciting and exhausting for them, so it was understood a few times that he just forgot. By the end; Hiccup made a sudden request to visit once a month due to a fight with Astrid and claiming he could cover more ground if he didn't have to backtrack so many times to make visits, then return to where he left off. The council agreed it was a wiser choice, and it was granted, but Stoick still expected letters when visits didn't happen. But now, three years from that choice, and Stoick was entirely regretting it because Hiccup wasn't doing what he said he would and what was agreed on.

Hiccup kept to it, at first. It began with only the visits being pushed back a week or so, which didn't seem bad until it began happening every month, and the time postponed became longer. At one point, Hiccup didn't come to check in physically for almost two and a half months. Stoick and Hiccup argued, and Hiccup initially pacified his father by explaining that weather and the condition of the tail were factors; if he ran into problems, necessary stops were made to correct the problem. Stoick did buy it through the remainder of the second year. But the third year was no better when Hiccup was twenty; Hiccup stated he wasn't finished with the Northern or Western regions yet. Stoick had planned to start Hiccup's Chieftain training, but seeing the desperation on his son's face; he felt like he couldn't deny him more time. This was something Hiccup had wanted badly. Stoick said he wanted Hiccup to take the time he needed to finish the exploring, even if that meant less visits than once a month. The council agreed, but Hiccup was to keep up with letters. Stoick ended up realizing he made a huge mistake in granting Hiccup so much freedom because Hiccup's visits started becoming every three months, then four. Hiccup wouldn't stay more than twenty-four hours either. He'd show up, greet everyone, give updates and show his progress, but by the next morning; he'd be gone and before breakfast. The letters were coming twice a month, then only once by the end of the third year.

Now in year four, Hiccup had barely come to Berk. Letters had almost stopped completely, and despite Stoick's immediate orders to come see him because they needed to talk; Hiccup would either not respond, or not come visit. He was drawing his returns out almost four and five months apart. And he'd stay only a few hours, leaving before anyone could actually corner him to talk. Hiccup would leave after dinner, sometimes even before. Now, here they were at the end of the fourth year. Stoick was not happy with any of this situations and he fully believed that it was no longer about exploring, more that Hiccup just didn't want to return to his duties on the island. Whatever the case may be, Stoick wanted to put it an end. However, Hiccup hadn't come since Snoggletog. No visits, and no letters. Stoick couldn't even send any because Hiccup had Sharpshot, and they had no idea where he was. Aside from all that, Stoick and the Vikings of Berk were learning about the world beyond their borders because Trader Johann was telling his stories during visits to Berk. The Vikings were astounded of everything they heard, and certainly trusted the man in his tales of travel.

Johann spoke of metal buildings, technology, means of travel, people, and everything beyond what they knew. It was intriguing to hear of; usually the Vikings disliked the stories and made excuses to get away, but these tales drew them in. None of them ever traveled beyond, and hearing all this provided a diverse opinion about people wanting to see it for themselves or staying put on Berk. The decision was always to stay, because they heard from Johann that these people didn't know of dragons, so it stood to reason that their lifestyle might not be accepted and they didn't want to cause any rifts in the peace. Hiccup wouldn't be happy about that at all, and would likely return very upset to hear they had messed with what he and Toothless fought to maintain. Among other updates, the riders did meet other tribes in their ventures, times that Stoick ordered them to try and go out to find where Hiccup was. Tribes met were Defenders of the Wing, led by Queen Mala. The Wingmaidens, led by Chieftess Atali. And in a shocking turn of events, despite some battling on the way; Heather returned with her brother, Dagur the Deranged, the man who waged war on Berk and had been put in jail on Outcast Island.

So many interesting things had happened because all these tribes were now allies of Berk. Hiccup had been informed about everything, except the Dagur and Heather being siblings and now friends bit; that happened during year three, when Hiccup was barely showing up for visits, and bailing before anything was updated on. However, unknown to the Vikings of Berk; Hiccup only knew everything and didn't need much of an update because he'd met all these people during his exploring for two years. Hiccup met Mala, Atali, and many more in the Archipelago Islands network. He never revealed his name to them, though. Hiccup came up with a backup identity called Drake Raseri. Hiccup never showed his face other than his eyes through a mask; he was always wearing armor, so no one would recognize him, and also couldn't report to anyone searching for him under his normal appearance because no one knew it. A cover for Toothless was easy enough; they used the name Shadow for him, and just said they were allies. Hiccup knew the gang wouldn't think twice about there being other riders or Night Furies out there, so it was perfect.

Stoick now sat in his house, wondering what he should do. The man sighed heavily, covering his face before a knock pulled him from his thoughts. "Yes?" The door opened to reveal Gobber there.

"Hey, Chief," Gobber greeted, walking in and shutting the door behind him.

"Still no sign of him?" Stoick asked.

"Nothing," Gobber informed. "We've got all available hands looking for him, Stoick. Riders and sailors,"

"I just don't understand why he's doing this. Today marks the start of a fifth year; there's no way he's still exploring…" Stoick sighed.

"No, he's likely not. But he probably knows you want to make him Chief, and perhaps he feels he's not ready for all that yet. So he's drawing out his visits to avoid things," Gobber offered.

"Well, he can't. He's twenty-one as of a few days ago, Gobber. I've barely seen him this past year, always seems like he's distracted or worried he's missing something," Stoick muttered.

"Maybe he needs time to sit with it all, Chief. It's a big job, and it's not easy either. You struggled, and you know that boy is different than the rest of us," Gobber said as Stoick looked at him, knowing full well. "You need to remember that about Hiccup, Stoick,"

"Still, if he stuck around and maybe talked to me about how he was feeling…Paid attention to training; he'd be a little more prepared and I wouldn't just throw him to the wolves…" Stoick insisted now.

Gobber shook his head. "Stoick, all you two do when he comes is fight, so maybe he feels like he can't talk to you or that you wouldn't understand what he's going through," Stoick closed his eyes. "Next time he comes, whenever it may be; why don't you be a little calmer with him? Welcoming? Understanding? Don't hound him for answers. For all you know he's avoiding coming back because he knows you have the riders out there to find him, so he's hiding out,"

"Fine…Next time the riders and sailors come in; I'll call off the searches. I just worry, Gobber…He's my only son," Stoick informed.

"All the more reason not to push him away, my friend," Stoick looked at Gobber now. "Heir or not; Hiccup has been out there with his dragon for four years now. And he's been fine. If you push him too far with all this stuff before he's ready; he won't come back. So, I advise you as your best friend, to not be typical Stoick the Vast, Chief of the Hooligans. Be Stoick Haddock, father of Hiccup Haddock; he's more than just a member and Heir of the tribe," Gobber said. Stoick nodded, understanding.

"CHIEF!" came Spitelout's voice outside the door, banging on it heavily. "We got him!" Stoick was up instantly and opening the door, but Gobber stopped him, staring intently.

"Don't. Hound." Gobber reminded. Stoick gave a curt nod before heading outside with Gobber behind. Sure enough, Spitelout stood with a few others and Hiccup was between them all, keeping him from taking off. Even Toothless, was shockingly muzzled and clearly not happy.

"Hiccup…" Stoick said calmly.

"Are you serious right now, Dad?" Hiccup asked, also not looking amused about the fact he was standing before his father with his wrists bound by a rope.

"Now…I know you're upset, but…" Stoick began.

Hiccup glared. "Upset? You think I'm upset over this? No. I'm livid. You had me taken out of the sky on Toothless and bound like a prisoner to be brought back here…" Hiccup almost growled.

"I didn't order that, son…" Stoick informed.

"Actually…You kind'a did, Chief. You said, whatever it takes; get him back on the island…" Gobber stated as Stoick glared at him now.

Hiccup shifted his wrists a bit and got out a small black tool; he flicked open a short blade and sliced the ropes off of him. Hiccup turned to get the muzzle off Toothless. "You alright, Tooth?" Hiccup asked him. The Night Fury, still not happy about what had happened, nodded to Hiccup and nuzzled his face. Hiccup gave him a light hug before facing his dad, arms crossed over his chest. Before Stoick could say anything, the other riders returned.

"Oh, good. He's finally returned," commented Astrid first, looking annoyed.

"Butt out," Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Don't get an attitude, Hiccup. You haven't been here since Snoggletog, and you took off the next morning before first light. What's your deal? It's like you don't to be here," Astrid said.

"I don't when every time I come; it's an argument! Whether with you or him," Hiccup pointed to his father, who blinked a few times. Hiccup was purposely staying away? Gobber cleared his throat a bit, shrugging as if to say; _I told you so_.

"Don't you pin this on me," Astrid snapped.

"Don't start with me, Astrid. I'm not in the mood…" Hiccup warned as Toothless got closer to him, growling lowly and making sure Astrid kept her distance from Hiccup. Specifically, a punching distance away.

"Enough!" Stoick yelled.

"Chief," Gobber began, his tone giving Stoick the reminder to be calmer. "Don't forget we have guests on the island…" he informed. Stoick had entirely forgotten that the Chieftains were on the island for a meeting, or at least the ones they had treaties with were. Including Dagur, Chief of the Berserkers and his younger sister, Heather.

"Seems I came at a bad time then," Hiccup shrugged. "It's fine, I can come back next week," he prepared to get on Toothless.

"NO!" Stoick said a bit louder than he meant to. "No, it's fine, Hiccup. You should stay for it, as my son and Heir to the tribe…" he offered now. "I-I've missed you,"

"I'm leaving again in a couple days," Hiccup informed. "Toothless and I were just getting to the West," he lied. "We hit Dragon Island, but decided to just come here for the rest period. We wrapped up Northwest two days ago, decided to come here for a little break. Had I known I would have been attacked by my own tribe; I wouldn't have bothered…"

"It was an accident, son…I didn't mean for you to be attacked; just for them to coax you into coming in for a visit…" Stoick said with a semi-smile. "Are you alright?"

"Uh huh…" Hiccup remarked, not buying it. He knew his father had been itching to get him home. Hiccup knew back when he visited for Christmas/Snoggletog that his dad was trying to make the announcement during dinner before Hiccup said that he was tired and feeling unwell, wanting to rest. Stoick allowed it, but Hiccup and Toothless bailed before sunrise to avoid the announcement. Hiccup knew his dad wouldn't make it without him there. It was against the tradition. "I'm fine, just tired. It's been a long flight back…" he said.

"Well, we're about to go lunch, lad. Come…Have something to eat and then rest until dinner. I think we can rummage up a barrel of fish for Toothless," Gobber said, hoping it would entice Hiccup to calm down and maybe lessen the tension. It seemed the whole village had ceased their work to watch the scene unfold with Hiccup being brought in like some kind of prisoner. Hiccup eyed his unofficial uncle, godfather, and probably almost a second father a moment; the man was pleading for him not to just leave again.

"Fine," Hiccup sighed, giving in. He couldn't tell Gobber now; he could, but he hated to do it. The man never did him any wrong, neither had Gothi; the village elder and healer. Everyone else, on the other hand, didn't seen to see him as anything more than useless and disappointing until Toothless came into his life. After that, everyone seemed to recognize he was their next Chief and loved being in his presence. "I'll eat lunch, then I'd really like to take a nap…So can we not hound me about my travels until dinner perhaps?"

"Of course, son. Anything you want," Stoick smiled, putting a hand on his back and beginning to lead him to the Great Hall. Hiccup only sighed softly; he only came to visit because he needed something that he'd left behind from the Snoggletog visit. But he knew they weren't going to want to let him just come in, grab, and leave again. Hiccup decided to make an effort to stay a day or two. If that held, solely depending on how thing went. Right now; he wasn't convinced that this would be any different than the others. For now, he'd continue to wait and observe. At the first sign of things going bad or argumentative; he was out and he already told Toothless that too. The two were in absolute agreement on things, which was amazing for them and no one suspected a thing that they were lovers.

**. . .**

**(7:30 pm)  
(Berk; Great Hall)**

Oh, Hiccup was pissed off and he let everyone see it too. Toothless didn't like seeing his boyfriend this mad, and it was understandable why too. Hiccup learned about Dagur and Heather being siblings, which wasn't bad. But then he found out that Dagur was an ally to Berk, again. Hiccup wasn't convinced because Dagur totally broke the treaty, waged war on Berk, and tried to kill Toothless. How was any of that just forgiven? Hiccup ended up leaving lunch as soon as he found out; Toothless took him to the cove to calm down. It was in form of cuddles and a few licks as they couldn't do anything more. And they knew they weren't alone because Hiccup heard Stoick call for the riders to go after him, but not engage. That was Hiccup's sign that they were making sure he didn't just bail this time and could track where he went. Hiccup couldn't risk them following him to the boundary and escaping through the barrier.

Hiccup stayed there a while, eating bread and fruit as lunch. Even a few fried fish, compliments of Toothless. Hiccup ended up falling asleep in Toothless's paws and under his wing, just like in Norway as they were back to sharing a bed as of dating for a year. Now, as of January 8th, 2019; they'd been together for two years. But things were getting worrisome for the two as Hiccup claimed they only had the Western direction to map out and research; then they'd be done. What did that mean for Hiccup and Toothless? Stoick was sure to call them to return home in a few months; six at best. The two had talked about it briefly while in the cove. This is where things got tricky in staying together because no progress had been made on the barrier, so what would they do? Hiccup and Toothless promised each other that they'd figure things out. It was clear that after four years, the barrier was still changing Toothless between human and dragon when crossed.

It was dinner time now; Hiccup had returned, never speaking a word to anyone; it showed how mad he still was over things and honestly making him consider not to return this time. Hiccup did say if a solution couldn't be reached; he was willing to give up his life on Berk and inside the Archipelago to stay with Toothless. The two of them were just getting up to Stoick's table to start eating; Hiccup already noticed that this set up was for a feast, when there was no reason for one. They were reserved for special occasions, and Hiccup knew there weren't any right now, so what was it all about.

"Be ready, Toothless…I don't like how tonight feels," Hiccup told his boyfriend softly. Toothless nudged against his arm, showing he understood.

"Ah, there you are, son. Come, come!" Stoick beamed. Yeah, Hiccup didn't like this at all. Regardless; he sat quietly, glancing to the other leaders at the Chief's table. There was Bertha and Camicazi Boggs, Mogadon and Thuggory Meatsen, Dagur the Deranged and Heather Bazirk, Atali Mayden, and Mala DeFendor. Also, Alvin Ogglebert; formerly known as Alvin the Treacherous. "So, you mentioned earlier that you only had the West left?" he asked. "I've been telling the others about your adventures, everyone is intrigued,"

"Uh, yeah. Just West to do, Dad. I only know as far as Dragon Island," Hiccup stated.

"How…Long do you think it will take you to do?" Camicazi asked.

"Unsure," Hiccup replied. "The longest it took me to do one direction was six or seven months in the East. Not sure what West holds,"

"Will it take another year?" Heather decided to chime in.

"It could. Everything depends on weather, distance, and what I find island-wise to the ba-Boundary!" Hiccup corrected himself, having almost said barrier. Thank Odin that he caught himself. "I already know Hysteria and Bog-Burglar are in that general area too. Saves a little time, I suppose," he added.

"What do you think you'll find?" Thuggory inquired.

"More of the same, but still fun to do. West is warmer, so might make for quicker exploring if we don't have to stop for weather," Hiccup said.

"You sure you're actually exploring the Archipelago?" Dagur stated.

"Excuse me?" Hiccup asked, his tone falling more serious and annoyed.

"Easy, brother…" Dagur put his hands up.

"Don't call me that. Are you insinuating I'm not doing as I said I was?" Hiccup inquired. Though, technically; he finished it a long time ago.

"No, no. Not at all; I'm just wondering why it takes you so long on your Night Fury when Trader Johann has sailed the entire Archipelago in a year…Why has it taken you four, going on the beginning of the fifth?" Dagur eyed him.

"We make more stops to observe every island, and document the dragons around. Plus we have to make trips back here," Hiccup informed.

"Don't even say that. You haven't been back here in about three months," Astrid pointed at him.

"Enough, Astrid. Relax, son. We're just wondering because…" Stoick paused.

"Out with it," Hiccup said, feeling that worried feeling from when he entered returning.

"Hiccup, you're twenty-one now…All grown up, and since no Chief could ask for a better successor; I've decided to make you Chief. When you finish the West, I want you back here to take the job, and I will train you along the way in the first year," Stoick said, but he was smiling, proud to make the announcement. It was what Hiccup dreaded, and he didn't want to deal with this right now. Hiccup stood up, motioning his head to Toothless, who got the hint right away. "Where are you going?"

"Leaving," Hiccup said flatly. Before anyone could say a word; he was on Toothless. The Night Fury raised his wings and bolted out of the hall and into the night sky.

"Hiccup! Get back here! You can't avoid it forever!" Stoick demanded. "Riders, after him!"

"Yes, sir!" Astrid got up with Snotlout, the twins, Fishlegs, and even Heather. They headed out, whistling for their dragons and bolting after Hiccup. It was pointless, though; Hiccup and Toothless hid best in the dark and had left with a burst of speed. Stoick sat down, sighing before he heard Gobber scoff.

"What?" Stoick looked to his friend.

"You neva learn, Stoick. I told you not to push that on him until you two talked, alone, tonight. You just made it a formal announcement instead of seeing how he feels about things. You're pushing him away! We'll be lucky if we see him at all for the next year now," Gobber stated.

"Nonsense; he'll be back," Stoick waved off the idea.

"Stoick…Hiccup rides a Night Fury, and he's survived on his own for the last four years. He has a map of the Archipelago, for all directions of South, North, and East with every island and dragon in each of those regions. Hiccup can out fly the rest of the riders and he has the whole Archipelago in which to hide in. Stop pushing him or you're going to lose him forever!" Gobber demanded. Stoick hadn't thought about all that, and now he did worry that he'd gone too far with not talking to Hiccup first. Now, the Chief only prayed Hiccup would return or that the riders would be able to follow him.


	13. Chapter 13

Life As We Know It

Rated; M for Mature  
Pairing; Hiccup & Toothless(Tallon)  
Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD-related. Everything belongs to its original creator.

13)

**=Hiccup's POV=  
(3/5/2019-12:40 am)  
(Southern Archipelago Boundary)**

I knew my father would pull something like this; I knew it as soon as I realized the other leaders we were allies with had come to Berk. There was no reason for them to be there when the yearly meeting had been in January! I knew that's when it was held, every year, without fail. Dad was trying to lock me down on the island to have me become Chief, and he'd train me during the first year of such? I was shocked he was going to allow me to _finish_ the Western region, despite I knew it was done. Which means I could take the next couple of months to figure out how to handle things, but it wouldn't be enough time. We still had no information on the barrier, how to break it, or what would happen to Toothless if broken. I knew we were good if things were left alone, and I was ready to tell Toothless that I wasn't going back anymore because we were in love. We'd progressed way past a mere crush or life. We fell in love, and we've done intimate things for the past year; I couldn't give up what I had with Toothless for us to just live our lives as human and dragon again. No, I refused. I love Toothless more than I ever felt for Astrid; that's why I knew it was true, so I wouldn't just let it go.

Reaching the boundary, the five hour flight from Berk to the marker had been silent. But mostly because Toothless and I couldn't talk like this, which is something that sucked. I heard his noises and knew what they meant, but it wasn't the same as actually talking face to face in the same language. Right now, I just wanted to be in his arms and try to keep myself from panicking or crying. I knew we outflew the other riders; they couldn't see us in the night, and we were a lot faster. Getting to the boat, Toothless and I checked that it was safe before setting down and getting through the barrier; Toothless transformed as always and quickly got on his change of clothes. I also changed out of my Viking attire and into the modern stuff. I checked my phone for the time. It was early morning; I was kind of upset and tired. I sat back as we floated in the water a few moments; I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Are you alright, babe?" Toothless inquired while coming closer carefully.

"Just…Upset at how things went," I admitted.

"I know, Hic. Seemed off from the moment we were taken out of the sky by your tribe," Toothless nodded, reaching to pull me close and set a kiss on my forehead. "You're tired, love. Lay on the seats, get some rest. I'll drive us to the mainland from here, and then we can get some sleep?"

"Okay, sounds good," I yawned as Toothless helped set up a light area for me to lay on, then cover him. Toothless got the boat started and eased it forward to a comfortable speed that would get us home, probably around 6 am. Thankfully, I didn't have work today as I took a couple days for the visit, but since that went horribly wrong; I could use the day to recover. I knew it was actually 1:40 am because we crossed the barrier, meaning we'd basically entered Norway's time zone of being an hour ahead of Archipelago time. I just needed some sleep, but Toothless and I would likely discuss this matter tomorrow after we'd gotten some sleep, a shower, and then what would probably be a late lunch. Right now, I just wanted to get warm and sleep. I was grateful to have such an understanding, loving partner at my side.

**. . .**

**(3/10/2019- 6:15 pm)  
(Archipelago; Flying Over Sea)**

Six days had passed since Hiccup took off in a hurry once his father made the announcement to make Hiccup Chief, and would receive training through his first year of the position by his dad. Hiccup didn't seem to take it well, and bolted on his Night Fury. Despite sending Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs after Hiccup; they never caught up, but sent Heather back to Berk to tell Stoick they would stay out a few more days in case Hiccup was spotted returning or around the area. Alvin, Dagur, Heather, and Mala remained on Berk. Unfortunately, Atali stated she needed to return home to Wingmaiden Isle, and to send word for when things moved along. Bertha and Mogadon with their Heir/Heiress, had returned to their homes too; offering the same as Atali, to send word when something happened. A storm was blowing in and threatened to ground the riders, but Astrid wanted to stay out and keep watch for Hiccup.

"Astrid! We need to get back to Berk; this is gonna be a bad storm," Snotlout told the stubborn woman.

"I'm with Snotlout, and I don't agree with his choices often. But he's right!" Fishlegs called to Astrid now.

"Yeah, it's clear Hiccup got away and we're just going to have to wait Odin only knows how long for him to come back," Ruffnut informed.

"I fear they are correct, Astrid," Heather said gently. "Hiccup is the most skilled at riding his Night Fury, and they are fast; we lost sight of them very early on. Wherever they are; they must know we're on the lookout, so they remain hidden,"

"Let's just go back to Berk, when things pass; we can look again," Tuffnut added. Astrid groaned out in frustration, but couldn't risk anyone's safety.

"Fine, let's go," Astrid muttered, preparing to turn Stormfly back to Berk. "Wait," she paused, using one of Hiccup's spyglasses to peer out over the sea. "That's Johann's boat. We just saw him two weeks ago, what's he doing around here again?" she asked herself aloud.

"Let's go check it out," Heather agreed with a firm nod to her friend. The dragon riders flew over, hovering.

"Johann! What are you doing here?" Astrid asked.

"Ah, Miss. Astrid!" Johann greeted cheerfully. "I'm preparing to head North to one of my ports to restock; I fear the storm will be bad, so I'm looking to stop on an nearby island for safety,"

"Well, we're headed to Berk. Let us tow you in; I'm sure Stoick won't mind a night or two," Astrid offered.

"Much appreciated! Thank you, Dragon Riders, once again. You always seem to come to my aid," Johann said as dragons got closer to take some ropes; it was Barf, Belch, and Hookfang. Windshear and Stormfly joined in last. "What are all of you doing out here?" he asked while being pulled through the water at a faster pace towards Berk.

"We've been out looking for Hiccup; he took off from dinner last week. Stoick sent us to find him, but we've had no luck," Fishlegs sighed heavily.

"Oh, perhaps I can be of assistance to you then. I saw young master Hiccup last week while I was sailing around the South; he heading for the boundary. I saw them go beyond on in a small boat," Johann informed. The riders stopped and all looked at one another and then Johann. "Have I said something I shouldn't?"

"Are you _absolutely_ sure it was Hiccup?" Astrid demanded quickly.

"I don't know of any other Vikings with shaggy auburn hair, and green eyes who fly a Night Fury. So yes, I'm inclined to say I'm positive," Johann nodded.

"We need to get to Berk, now," Heather remarked. "Stoick needs to know this," she added. The others nodded, now picking up speed and heading right for Berk.

**. . .**

**(7:30 pm)  
(Berk; Great Hall)**

After docking at Berk, the riders landed their dragons and sent them to eat at the stations around the island; they briskly led Johann to the hall and right up to Stoick. "What's this?" the Chief asked.

"We found him on our way back to avoid the storm, and offered he come with to stay safe," Heather reported.

"But he's got information on Hiccup you need to hear," Astrid stepped forward firmly.

"What do you know of my son, Johann?" Stoick asked calmly, but there was an urgency in his voice.

"Go on, Johann. Tell him what you told us," Snotlout said. The trader had his hands together, a bit nervous to the glowering stare upon him from not only Stoick, but the entire village. It was near silent.

"The riders informed me that Hiccup has been gone a week, and I mentioned seeing him heading South; he boarded a small boat tied to the marker at the edge of the Archipelago with his dragon and both went through. I've been in that area all week, and never saw them return," Johann spoke now, fearing Stoick becoming angry if he remained quiet much longer. "A-Am I in trouble?"

"Not you, but that boy is. He knows the rules," Stoick stated in a cool tone, clearly not happy to hear the information, but also glad to know it.

"I…Don't know if this would be the best time to bring it up, but this is not the first time I've seen him beyond the boundary. It happens frequently; he's been to the mainland," Johann stated.

"Has he now?" Stoick raised a brow.

Johann nodded. "Yes, Chief Stoick. He's never noticed me, but I've seen him many a times."

"And you said beyond the boundary is…_Modern_?" Gobber inquired.

"Yes, yes! Very advanced. I believe Hiccup has a residence there; I've never been to it. But often while preparing my ship to return here; I've seen him with another man his age stating that they were exhausted and heading home to one of the fishermen. Hiccup wears their clothing, so I am to assume that he fits in quite well among them. Everyone knows I'm a trader for Vikings, but most refuse to sail here because their technology doesn't allow them to navigate in these Archipelago waters, and no one has a map," Johann mentioned calmly.

"Should we head past and locate him?" Astrid asked.

"I…Would not advise taking your dragons," Johann informed gently. "This world beyond, they don't have dragons. Even when I've seen Hiccup; Toothless isn't with him. So I'm not sure where he's hiding his Night Fury, but I assure you that the dragon hasn't been seen by these people,"

"You know where this mainland is?" Dagur asked in a rough voice.

"Oh, yes. It's one of my ports!" Johann nodded.

"Well, I say we board with Johann and he can take us there," Alvin crossed his arms over his chest.

"I also feel this would be a wise course of action. It seems there are many questions, and while we don't have answers; sitting here thinking on them does little good when we know the source," Mala spoke up.

"I'd be happy to take you, but I advise wearing the clothing they do and as I mentioned previously; don't bring your dragons," Johann offered.

"What do you suggest?" Gobber inquired curiously.

"I carry items on my boat from their world; I can provide them to you while we're there. It will take us some days to arrive; the sail from here to the marker alone and if the weather is cooperative is two days. The sail from the marker to the mainland is about six hours, perhaps longer," Johann replied.

"I don't care the time; I want to find my son and get answers," Stoick responded firmly.

"I'll remain here to help monitor your island, Stoick," Alvin said.

"You and Spitelout can work together; thank you, Alvin," Stoick nodded.

"What are old friends for?" Alvin said.

"We'll come," Dagur spoke up, motioning to himself, Mala, and Heather.

"We're curious of this _modern_ world," Mala mentioned.

"We'll go tomorrow morning when the storm passes; Gobber, you and the riders will come along as well. The dragons will stay here," Stoick ordered.

"I would advise weapons staying as well," Johann interjected.

"After we eat, all of you who are coming will pack up for tomorrow. Dragons and weapons…Stay behind," Stoick said, though; he didn't want to. It seemed odd, but they didn't want to risk causing any trouble with these new people. It seemed Hiccup was taken necessary steps to avoid suspicion, so they would have to as well to gain access and location the Berk Heir.

"Well, if we can't wear the clothes we have, or take our weapons; there's no point in packing, Stoick," Gobber reminded.

"Good point," Tuffnut chuckled.

"Come to the ship after eating; I have clothes you can use," Johann offered.

"We will do that. For now, let's just eat," Stoick sighed. He was definitely not happy about the information, relieved that Hiccup wasn't just hiding out and someone knew where he was, but not happy to learn of Hiccup being beyond the boundary; a place he knew was forbidden. It stood to reason Hiccup had discovered this new place, and was intrigued by it, which sounded like something Hiccup would do, but still. It didn't excuse that he was running off there and ignoring his duties. And how exactly _settled_ was he in this place? Stoick needed answers.

"Stoick," Gobber said now. "I will tell you again, and this time; I hope you listen. I know there is a lot of questions to be answered, but if you continue to push him; he won't come back,"

"I will drag him back," Stoick huffed.

"You can't make him return. Our laws our only binding in our waters, within the Archipelago boundaries, Stoick. If Hiccup has a residence there, a settled life…He is considered a runaway. And those rights entitle him to stay as such for as long as he chooses. So I implore you to watch your temper and words. Do not set him off, remember that he is your son and he is stubborn as you if not worse. And we've never seen him get extremely mad, but I don't want to find out what happens if we push him that far," Gobber remarked. "So please, just watch yourself before we all lose him,"

Stoick sighed, understanding that his friend spoke the truth. This situation needed to be handled with care if they wanted any chance of getting Hiccup to agree to come home and accept his responsibilities as Heir of the Hooligan Tribe. "I will use the time we travel to prepare myself for the encounter," Stoick told Gobber. The blacksmith nodded to Stoick, accepting his response. Everyone began to eat; those leaving tomorrow morning anticipated what awaited beyond the boundary of the Archipelago aside from finding Hiccup.

**. . .**

**(3/13/2019-8:00 pm)  
(Norway; Docks)**

As planned, the Vikings venturing to locate Hiccup beyond the boundary met Johann at his ship three days ago to receive the odd clothing they needed to wear to avoid raising suspicion while there. Everyone got a good night's sleep and met at the docks, dressed in the new clothes, very early in the morning after bidding a goodbye to their dragons and boarding the boat. Johann set sail for the mainland heading South. Crossing the boundary took two days to do from Berk, and then some heavy seas pushed back their arrival to Norway by some hours. It was now late as they reached the docks and were taking everything in. It was everything Johann described on their journey, but incredible to see in person.

"Welcome to Norway," Johann smiled.

"Admire later," Stoick remarked. His first priority was finding Hiccup.

"Now, how do we find Hiccup?" Heather inquired.

"It's quite late now. I'm not seeing many around and as I stated before; I'm not sure where Hiccup stays," Johann admitted while looking around. He spotted some of the fishermen he recognized in previous visits. "Ah, there's some faces," he smiled and strolled over a few steps. "Cuyler, good friend! How are you?" Johann asked.

Cuyler smiled to shake Johann's hand. "I'm well, just back from a trip on the old boat. I see you're not alone," he laughed. "How are you?"

"Good, good. We're in search of Hiccup, might you know where he is?" Johann inquired.

"Are these people looking for him? Who are they?" Cuyler questioned now.

"I'm his-," Stoick began as Gobber elbowed him in the side.

"We're friends and family, coming to visit him," Gobber cut in.

"Ah, so you're the Vikings from Berk he's told me so much about," Cuyler stated and sighed some. "I'm sure the lad won't be happy about this unexpected appearance…"

"Can you take us to him?" Stoick asked calmly.

"Not sure where is this evening. Could be home, could be working…Gimme a moment," Cuyler stated as he got his phone out and called Hiccup; it rang six times and went to voicemail. "Doesn't appear he's answering, so it's likely to say he's working. I can take you to his house; Tallon should be home," he informed.

"I, unfortunately, must be on my way. I do wish you all the best with Hiccup," Johann boarded his bought once more and set sail back to the Archipelago.

Cuyler took a deep breath. "Come. Hiccup's house is about ten minutes from here; I'll drive you over," the man informed. The Vikings already knew from Johann that this world had things they'd never seen or heard of, so they needed to not freak out over anything and just go with it. Nodding, the Vikings followed Cuyler up the dock and to a metal, colored object on wheels that had see through windows, protected by something between inside and out, also that it had doors. "I know it seems different and knew, but you are safe here," he assured. "I'm Cuyler Grayson; I've known Hiccup and Tallon for the past four years since they first came to Norway,"

"I'm Stoick Haddock, Hiccup's father," Stoick introduced.

"I'm sure we can handle full introductions later. For now, let's get you to Hiccup's place. I'm sure Tallon can keep you company until Hiccup returns home. I'm afraid I must return to mu house where my wife and children are waiting for me," Cuyler smiled as they reach the object. "The adults can ride along inside, but limited space so the rest ride in the bed of the truck," he informed as everyone managed to get in. Cuyler powered it on and started the drive; the Vikings did nothing as it was very new to them.

**. . .**

**(8:15 pm)  
(Norway; Hiccup & Toothless's Home)**

The drive was silent as Cuyler pulled up to house; it appeared to be one-level and wooden. This area seemed to be in the forest; there were trees, bushes, and it was exceptionally peaceful. Cuyler shut the truck off and got out; the others followed up to the white door. Cuyler knocked a few times. "Coming!" called a male voice from within. A face peered through the window before opening the door. "Cuyler, glad to see you back from the trip safely. It's late now, what brings you over? Is everything alright?" the male, assumingly Tallon, asked gently.

"Oh, everything is fine. We just…Have unexpected visitors from…_Beyond_." Cuyler informed, motioning behind him.

"I see. Unexpected indeed," Toothless eyed the Vikings; Hiccup was not going to be happy about this. "Does Hiccup know they've come?"

"I tried to call him, but he didn't answer," Cuyler said.

"Must be busy then. Well, he doesn't get out for another," Toothless checked his watch now. "At least two or three hours. I'll take them," he said.

"Figured you would," Cuyler nodded. "I'll be on my way then. Let me know how things are in the morning?"

"Of course. Thanks, Cuyler," Toothless smiled. Cuyler gave a wave and headed back to his truck, starting it up and leaving. Tallon's face fell before opening the door more and stepping inside. "Get in," he stated. Nothing was said, but it was known enough that this was apparently Hiccup's house and he shared it with this other man. Being respectful to someone else's home; they did as they were told and entered. Toothless took a deep breath, knowing that this was going to turn into one big mess. He closed the door and faced the others. "Just have a seat. Hiccup will deal with you when he returns home," Toothless stated firmly. Not being able to argue; they did what the man said, and sat down in the place he'd motioned. Hopefully Hiccup would be back soon and everything would get dealt with.


	14. Chapter 14

Life As We Know It

Rated; M for Mature  
Pairing; Hiccup & Toothless(Tallon)  
Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD-related. Everything belongs to its original creator.

14)

**=Toothless's POV=  
(3/14/2019-12:15 am)  
(Norway; Hiccup & Toothless's House)**

Nothing had happened since I found out the Vikings were here; I didn't know how, but I wouldn't say a word until Hiccup and I talked about to handle this. It was past midnight now; Hiccup should have been home already, but I knew things got busy and sometimes he'd be home later than normal. I knew the Vikings knew nothing of mine and Hiccup's relationship, much more; they didn't know I was even the Night Fury they had come to know over the years. I was human here, but I couldn't reveal anything; Hiccup and I would talk to decide how to deal with everything. It's been silent; I did offer drinks to them and explained the whole bathroom thing; I knew it had to be a long trip and some of them probably had to go but weren't keen on asking such a question in a place they had never been or seen before. I was worried about Hiccup; he normally sent at least an update text if it was going to be a longer night. I got my phone and pulled up his ID before selecting it and setting the device to my ear. Thankfully, after four rings; there was an answer. "Hic, hey. Where are you?"

I saw that the others became interested and figured out I was talking to Hiccup. I put a finger to my lips for them to stay quiet while listening to Hiccup to explain that it got exceptionally busy and they were a bit understaffed tonight, but they were done, locked up, and finishing final clean up tasks. "Alright. I was getting worried. See you soon then?" I asked. Hiccup told he'd be home in about twenty minutes, and would appreciate something to eat and then to get some sleep because he was beat tired. "I'll warm up dinner for you, so it's ready when you get here. Be safe driving home, and…Also…One more thing, Hiccup…" I paused. He needed to know. When Hiccup asked me what it was; I took a deep breath. "Your dad, Gobber, the riders, Dagur, Heather, and Mala are here…" Silence as I cringed a bit and pulled the phone away from my ear and tapped speaker, knowing this was going to be loud.

"_WHAT!?"_ Hiccup bellowed in a tone I couldn't quite figure out. _"Are they here as in Norway, or here as in the house?"_

"The house…Cuyler brought them over around 8 pm," I informed.

"_Son of a-Ugh!"_ Hiccup groaned. _"Henrik, I gotta go…Now. Something has come up," _

"_Go on then. You did great tonight, kid. Same time tomorrow? Or…You need a couple days?"_ another voice asked.

"_I'll be here tomorrow, don't worry. I'll deal with this tonight. Tal, I'll be home in ten minutes,"_ Hiccup said.

"Alright," I replied. "D-Don't drive angry…"

"_I don't think angry is the word to cover what I'm feeling right now. I'll see you soon,"_ and then I sighed as he set the phone down.

"Yeah…He's pissed…" I stated.

"Why would he be mad that we've come?" Stoick inquired.

"You shouldn't be here. How did you even find him?" I knew I couldn't say _us_, or they'd want to ask questions.

"We didn't. Johann said he saw Hiccup and Toothless come this way, so he sailed us here to the mainland to find him," Gobber explained. I rolled my eyes, so that's how they ended up here. Johann was a traveler between the two places; it makes sense he might have seen us a time or two. "Where's the Night Fury?"

"He's…Hiding out in the forest. Hiccup and I live here for the privacy, no one has ever seen Toothless and we intend to keep it that way. So maybe refrain from speaking about dragons here…" I said. What else could I tell them? I'm sure it might come out, but until I talked to Hiccup; I'd say nothing to spark the pondering. Ten minutes passed as headlights shown through the window and I knew Hiccup was back. "I would…Highly advise you don't start scolding, demanding, or questioning. Let him talk, and speak when spoken too. He's had a long night, and now he's in a bad mood…"

"We won't say anything," Gobber assured, glaring at the others, especially Stoick. The lights went off on the vehicle and there was a loud slam of a car door shutting; not more than a few moments later, Hiccup walked through the door. I wasn't looking toward to any of this because I knew Hiccup was tired from work and now he had to deal with the Vikings having come here to Norway.

**. . . **

**=Normal POV=  
(12:30 am)**

It had been a long night at work for me. We got slammed at 4:30 pm; this was both by reservation and people waiting for open tables. We were always, usually, fully booked and had a full restaurant of customers. I'd grown accustomed to long hours; I knew what I was getting into when I picked this line of work. But nights like this made it worse. All I wanted to do was come home; take a hot shower, eat dinner, and then get some sleep. Apparently; that was not how tonight was going to go.

"Welcome home," Toothless said, trying to give a light smile.

"Tal…Bad time," Hiccup told him as he understood. This was pretty serious; the Vikings know knew Hiccup and Toothless, despite not knowing Tallon was Toothless, were beyond the boundary of the Archipelago and living in a house on the mainland. "Okay, what the actual hell are you doing here?"

Gobber nudged Stoick to go ahead; it was a direct question for anyone, but felt Stoick should answer and remain calm. "Johann caught wind we hadn't seen you in a week, so he mentioned to us he saw you and Toothless get on a boat that was tied to the Southern marker, and continued through the boundary. Johann also said that he'd seen you here before, but obviously have Toothless hidden," Stoick explained gently.

"And that you had residency here," Tuffnut interjected before getting glared at by the others to be quiet.

"So we wanted to know why you're here and Johann gave us a ride in…Then that…Cuyler fellow brought us here to…Your house, he said?" Gobber continued the story.

"Yes, I own this house; bought it a year ago," Hiccup remarked, his tone revealing annoyance and anger.

"I'll…Go get you something to eat, Hiccup," Toothless offered. "What would you like? I sort of shared the dinner with them after hearing they hadn't eaten since breakfast…"

"It's fine. I dunno. What do we have that's quick and easy? I'm not all that hungry anymore," Hiccup admitted.

"I can't imagine you are, but perhaps go change first. Get comfortable, then eat and deal with this?" Toothless suggested, sensing his boyfriend's fatigue. This really should be taken care of in the morning, but he knew Hiccup was stubborn, so that wasn't happening.

"Sounds like a good idea. As for dinner…I don't care. Anything works; you know my favorites," Hiccup said softer.

"You got it. Go on now," Toothless smiled. Hiccup nodded, turning around and heading for a set of doors behind him. Hiccup went in, closing it once he'd entered fully. Toothless went over a little bit to another area, but they could still see him. Toothless pulled a few things out and got to work on making what appeared to be a sandwich with stuff in it. Toothless brought it over as Hiccup was coming out of the room, dressed in a pair of long brown pants, and a white shirt with no sleeve; Hiccup's feet were also bare. "Turkey, cheese, mayo, and lettuce," he gave the plate to Hiccup.

"Thanks," Hiccup sat down in his chair to eat.

"I know I'm not a chef like you, but how I'd do?" Toothless asked, hoping to lighten he beloved's mood a bit.

"I suppose it'll do," Hiccup teased with a shrug. "Definitely not my skill, but at least it's edible,"

"Hey!" Toothless pouted.

"Oh, calm down. I was teasing you, Tallon. It's fine, and at this hour; do you think I care what I'm eating?" Hiccup yawned.

"Good point, but still. I know a mere sandwich doesn't amount to the dishes you put out at the restaurant for the entire region of Norway. Come on, you got people who don't even live in this area coming out to eat the food you make. That's a pretty big deal, Hic," Toothless chuckled.

"I suppose it's among my many talents," Hiccup shrugged a little.

"Many indeed," Toothless stated.

"Alright, stop," Hiccup smiled. "How was your evening, aside from all this?"

"Quiet. Cleaned up a bit, went shopping, watched TV, made dinner, and was reading a book when Cuyler arrived with them. How about you?" Toothless inquired.

"Don't get me started on my night…I've been working since this morning," Hiccup groaned.

"You know it gets busier this time of year," Toothless reminded.

"I know, but still. While I'm needed to lead the kitchen staff; I shouldn't need to be there for all the prep work unless it's one of my specialties. I could, theoretically, show up later on," Hiccup informed.

"Talk to Henrik about it," Toothless suggested.

"I might for the rest of this week; I don't want you have to deal with them while I'm working," Hiccup stated.

"I don't mind; they aren't difficult to handle. Don't get yourself all stressed out over it," Toothless gave him a one-armed hug. Hiccup finished his sandwich and sat back with a yawn. "Aside from cooking, how'd the other half of your job go?"

"Long. Might have to start cutting back the amount per sitting. It's killing me to do so many," Hiccup said with his eyes closed.

"Yeah, don't push that; it's what makes you so famous here," Toothless snickered.

"I wouldn't call it famous, perhaps well-known or sought after," Hiccup remarked.

"Hiccup…You're freaking famous, come on now. Don't be so humble or modest about it. You're exceptionally good at what you do, aside from all your…What's the best term for it? Ah, Viking skills," Toothless smiled. Hiccup just shrugged some, clearly looking uncomfortable and like he was drifting off. "You're falling asleep,"

"Am not," Hiccup replied.

"Are too," Toothless countered.

"I'm trying to get my entire body to stop feeling like it was hit by a truck…" Hiccup rolled his eyes now.

"Then get up and I'll make it stop hurting for you," Toothless laughed a little as he offered his hand to help Hiccup up. Hiccup took it and stood as Toothless got behind him. "Assume the position," Hiccup crossed his arms in front of him as Toothless locked his arms around Hiccup's arms and lifted him up and sort of jerked his body downward until a few cracks were heard. "Better?"

"Much," Hiccup nodded as he turned his head side to side until his neck cracked in each direction.

"You still look ready to knock out," Toothless chuckled at him. "Go to sleep; you're too tired to deal with this tonight,"

"How…About we sort all this out in the morning then?" Mala offered as the others looked at her quickly. "It's clear Hiccup has had a trying day with his…Work here, and needs rest,"

"No, I want it dealt with toni-," Hiccup began firmly.

"I think…Mala might have the right idea, Hiccup. You're so tired right now; it; I'll get them set up in the spare rooms, and we'll deal with this in the morning when you've slept. I'm sure no one has a problem with that," Toothless hinted.

"No, none at all. You need your rest, son," Stoick bit out as nicely as he could.

"Go; I'll take care of them," Toothless informed. Hiccup sighed, but gave in. Hiccup headed to the bedroom as Toothless looked their way. "Thank you, for not making a fuss,"

"I may not know him very well, but I know exhaustion when I see it," Mala stated gently.

"Any of us who work all day, no matter the type of work, know what exhaustions looks and feels like," Dagur nodded in agreement.

"Come, I'll show you where you can sleep tonight. Excuse not being overly prepared with beds and what not; we weren't expecting such an influx of guests," Toothless mentioned as the others got up to follow him. "These two doors lead are to the spare rooms we have here. One on the left, and another on the right. I showed you where the bathroom was earlier. You can divvy up your sleeping arrangements how you like. There's couches, chairs, one bed…However you want to do it," he added.

"I suggest splitting the males and females," Gobber said. "Dagur, Stoick, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut, and I can take the room on the left. Mala, you stay with Heather, Ruffnut, and Astrid on the left,"

"It works," Dagur agreed.

"There will be blankets and spare pillows in your respected closets. Should you awake before Hiccup and me; just be mindful and stay quiet in the living room," Toothless told them.

"We understand. Thank you for your hospitality," Mala bowed her head.

"No problem," Toothless replied before heading back the other way, making sure the doors were locked and lights off before entering the same room Hiccup had.

"Let's just get some sleep, and figure all this out in the morning. Perhaps Hiccup will be in a better mood to speak if he gets some sleep," Gobber told the others, no one argued and split off into the two rooms by gender before picking their spots to sleep and figuring out how to turn out lights and finally lay down to sleep as well. For Toothless; he got into the room to see Hiccup sitting on the bed, looking not so much tired as he did frustrated.

"I cannot freaking believe this…" Hiccup had his head in his hands.

"Try to relax, babe," Toothless sat beside Hiccup, pulling him in for a comforting hug. "But what are we going to do about this?"

"I-I don't know, Tooth," Hiccup replied in a lighter tone. "I've got to send them back to the Archipelago; they can't stay here. No way,"

"You know that because they know of this; you'll be expected to return as well," Toothless reminded.

"I know…I'm dreading it, and reaching that point that because they now know…I'm gonna be forced to make that choice," Hiccup sighed.

"What one?" Toothless inquired.

"The one when we started things two years ago," Hiccup looked at him. "The one where I don't go back, give up my life in the Archipelago to stay here with you,"

"Let's…Not get hasty on that just yet, Hic. It's late, and it's best we get some sleep and figure out where things are tomorrow. You want answers, and so do they. Morning will be best to handle both, and then we can decide where to go from there," Toothless informed. Hiccup nodded, agreeing. He was tired; there was no use trying to make decisions tonight.

"Alright," Hiccup said. The two prepared themselves in the bed as Hiccup flipped off his bedside lamp and snuggled up in Toothless's arms after they shared a few kisses. This would be a talk for tomorrow for sure; Hiccup knew he couldn't hide that he was dating Toothless. Even if it didn't come out that _Tallon_ was Toothless in human form; Hiccup would have to reveal that was in a relationship with a man who he deeply cared for. Hiccup wanted to be able to show affection with his boyfriend, and not hide it like tonight. But right now; sleep was needed. Hiccup didn't feel he could stay awake anymore. "Love you,"

"I love you too," Toothless replied with a smile as they both settled to sleep for the remainder of the night. All of this would get handled tomorrow; Hiccup would make sure of it.


	15. Chapter 15

Life As We Know It

Rated; M for Mature  
Pairing; Hiccup & Toothless(Tallon)  
Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD-related. Everything belongs to its original creator.

15)

**=Normal POV=  
(3/14/2019-8:00 am)  
(Norway; Hiccup & Toothless's House)**

The Vikings had been up since around sunrise around 5:30-6 am. Hiccup and _Tallon_ appeared to still be sleeping, so the Vikings bore in mind to stay quiet and just stay in the living room. No matter who owned the house; it was not their island and not their homes, so they needed to respect the people who did reside here. Those residents were Hiccup and Tallon. It seemed odd to the Vikings that two males of the same age would purchase a home and live there on their own, but knew that it wasn't why they came; this was to get answers and get Hiccup home to take on being Chief of the Hooligans. However, the look of things is that Hiccup was settled here, and it might not be so easy as they thought to get him back to Berk to take on the immense duty of running the tribe.

"So, do we have a game plan for this?" Snotlout asked.

"We're just going to get answers, and see if we can't hint at returning," Gobber interjected. "Don't push him, Stoick. I've warned ya countless times and after seeing this…Hiccup could absolutely make it on his own,"

"I know, Gobber. But Hiccup is the next in line to rule; he can't…Just give that up for this," Stoick muttered.

"If he went through the trouble of hiding this from you, and clearly has gotten himself a job and place to live, Chief Stoick; I believe Gobber may be correct that if you push Hiccup too much, he would be very willing to give up that life for this one. You said he's been running from the announcement, so perhaps he doesn't feel ready to rule and in that, could be securing himself to live an easier life," Mala offered softly.

"Queenie has a point, Stoick," Dagur nodded. "Hiccup's always been different, and as you've stated; he doesn't listen very well to what is expected of him. He did befriend a dragon, stop a three-hundred-year-old war, create peace with dragons and many other things that were not considered traditional. Just because ruling Berk is his birthright, doesn't mean he'll follow the flow and take the position with open arms like the rest of us would,"

Unknown to them, Hiccup woke up and heard everything; he was still listening in too. Toothless was taking a shower as both of them woke up not more than ten minutes ago and spent some quiet time cuddling in the bed. Hiccup had been prepared to go out and get things ready for morning until he heard the Vikings talking about him. "Hiccup seems to prefer this life as it fits what he likes in life," Fishlegs piped up now.

"Like or not; he's my only son and Heir," Stoick remarked. "If I…Had another child; I wouldn't be pushing this on Hiccup because I know he is different and wants a life that isn't tied down, but what am I to do? I'm fifty-two years old come the month before Snoggletog. Valka and I had such difficulty conceiving and holding pregnancies. Hiccup himself was born two months early and was not expected to survive. I'm much too old now to give another child. I'd be well into my sixties before they could even begin training to take over…" he sighed. This only made things harder for Hiccup because he knew what his father spoke was the truth. If Hiccup refused to take over; the throne would go to the next in line, which was probably Snotlout since he was Hiccup's cousin by marriage as his mother was Spitelout's younger sister. "Hiccup has to give this up and come home; he's already spent four years here. Enough is enough; he needs to grow up and accept his responsibility to the tribe,"

Nope. Now, he'd heard enough. Hiccup slid open the door and walked out, arms crossed over his chest. "If you're going to talk about someone; I don't suggest you do it when that someone's bedroom is less than five feet away," Hiccup motioned to the room behind him.

"Son," Stoick said quickly. "We…Didn't know you were awake,"

"Does that matter? You're still in my house and talking about me behind my back," Hiccup remarked. "You're gonna sit here and preach tradition when you won't even follow your own etiquette of being respectful in another home?" he asked now.

"This is not the Archipelago, Hiccup…" Gobber sighed.

"It doesn't have to be. It's common courtesy to respect someone else in their own home, is it not?" Hiccup inquired now.

"Yes, it is," Stoick sighed, lowering his head some.

"Then as someone who raved and ranted tradition and respect into my head, follow your own goddamn rules," Hiccup scoffed. "I'll hear not another word about the subject right now and as soon as I find the means to transport you all back to the Archipelago; you will be leaving," he informed while moving into the kitchen to start making coffee for himself and Toothless, and then when his boyfriend was done in the shower; he'd probably go next before breakfast was made.

"Wait…You're making us leave, while you stay?" Astrid asked.

"You don't belong here," Hiccup stated.

"Neither do you! This isn't your home!" Astrid glared.

"Home is where you are happy, and this is where I am such," Hiccup responded. "A woman of such tradition and honor like yourself, and you dare give me orders in my house?" he retorted as Astrid stiffened in surprise of his remark.

"At least I'm loyal to my tribe," Astrid muttered.

"You're also the one who seems to be acting like a jealous child who didn't get what she wanted from three years ago when I told you I didn't like you anymore. Seems like you're only upset because whether I stay here or return; you don't get to be with me," Hiccup said calmly. Toothless came out of the bedroom now, fully dressed minus socks and shoes.

"Have I missed something?" Toothless asked.

"Nothing at all, Tallon," Hiccup said. "I've got coffee brewing for us,"

"I'll watch them, go on and shower while I start breakfast." Toothless said. Hiccup nodded as he headed off back into the bedroom. Once Toothless heard the water going; he looked to the others. "Are you determined to tick him off or something?"

"We just wanted to talk," Snotlout said.

"Starting on it first thing in the morning probably wasn't the best idea," Toothless rolled his eyes. "I know it might not be what you want to hear, but every child grows up and it meant to live their own life. Even if it isn't the one you want them to live. Any parents' first priority should be their child's happiness," he looked at Stoick now. "As long as they are happy, why should it matter how they obtain it? Perhaps," he paused now. "You should think about that before you talk to him again, and go demanding Hiccup to live the life you want, instead of the one he wants. It may throw a few things off, but isn't it worth it if he's happy?" he began to get things out of the fridge for breakfast, leaving Stoick to silently consider the words spoken to him by the man who was living with Hiccup.

"Exactly what I've been saying," Gobber muttered some.

Some time passed before Hiccup returned, dressed in something casual. Blue jeans, a red short-sleeve shirt, and white socks on his feet. The Vikings learned what articles of clothing were called from Johann; who had been a teacher for the modern age. Not in great depth, but enough for them to understand the basics of how things worked and that beyond the Archipelago was much more advanced.

"Got your coffee ready," Toothless brought over the black mug over to him.

"You're a Godsend," Hiccup smiled as he accepted it and took a few sips. "Want me to make breakfast?"

"You're gonna be cooking all night; I think I can handle it," Toothless chuckled as Hiccup nodded as he went back to relaxing in his chair while Toothless cooked a bigger meal, enough for him, Hiccup, and the visitors. Hiccup continued to drink his coffee and sit in the chair; he noticed that no one sitting across from him had said a word since he went for his shower. He wondered if Toothless said something to them while he was showering. It was a question for later, among many more that needed to be asked. "Seeming dazed, Hic. You sure you don't want to get some more sleep?" Toothless's words brought Hiccup out of his thoughts.

"Nah, I'm good," Hiccup waved it off, finishing his coffee. "Sleeping too much is just as bad as not getting enough, so I'll remain awake. I'm sure I'll fine after I eat,"

"Well, lucky you; food is up," Toothless smiled as he brought Hiccup over a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast. "Coffee refill?"

"Please?" Hiccup asked. Toothless took the mug from him and returned to the kitchen to fill it once more and make it the way Hiccup liked before walking it back to him. "Thanks," he said, taking a sip or two and then setting it on the table beside his chair. Toothless worked on divvying up the remaining food for the others and himself before waving them over towards the dining room table to sit down and eat.

"It's eggs, bacon, and toast with butter," Toothless said. "You'll like it," he added. Not arguing as they knew the foods around the world were different, thanks to Johann's teachings; the Vikings took their seats at the table and began to eat. Hiccup and Toothless remained in the living room to eat their food while watching the TV. Toothless took it upon himself to explain things the night before to avoid questions on what everything was. It didn't seem like a difficult life to live, and Hiccup loved it, or so it appeared if he had a house and job. _Tallon's_ words still rang pretty loud in Stoick's head; he hadn't expected to be told something like that, and it was mostly because he'd refuse to listen to anyone at all had he been back on Berk. But this wasn't his house or even his island, so he was forced to keep his mouth shut and take whatever he was told.

When Hiccup and Toothless finished their food; Hiccup collected the dishes and took them to the sink. As he checked over the table to find the others done; he started clearing those away too. With all the dishes set where they belonged, Hiccup washed and left them to dry in the strainer. "I could have done the dishes later," Toothless said.

"Don't be silly, Tal. You cooked; I can clean," Hiccup told him. "We share the house, so we share the work in it," he added. "Now…I think it's time to deal with all this…" he stated, clearly voicing the discontent on the subject. The Vikings had returned to the living room and awaited, remembering what Tallon told them the night before about keeping quiet and not talking until Hiccup did. "I was told last night that you learned I was here because of Johann, right?"

"Yes," Gobber decided to take the reins, figuring Hiccup wouldn't get as upset with him since they were pretty close. "The riders had been out and a storm was coming in, so they offered to pull Johann to Berk until things passed. Johann asked why you weren't among them, and they responded that they hadn't seen you in a week. Johann said he saw you get on a boat with Toothless and sail through the Southern boundary line. When brought to your father's attention; Johann claimed he'd seen you in this place several times, and overheard you had a residence here," he explained. "You father said that we would come here to find you and get answers as to why when you…Knew going beyond the boundary was forbidden,"

"Really?…That's the only reason you came? Not to start arguing with me about doing it? Not to drag me back?" Hiccup asked, now looking at his father. Stoick shook his head and Hiccup sighed. "I don't know why you bother lying to me; I heard what was said this morning before I came out of the room. You said, Dad, it was time for me to grow up and accept my responsibilities to the tribe. Isn't that right?"

"I…Did say that because it's time that you do. Most Heirs start training young, and take over around eighteen," Stoick replied.

"You didn't because of the exploring, which it looks like you've been here all that time," Astrid mumbled under her breath. Hiccup decided not to engage her this time; it was tiresome and annoying, so best to ignore the comments she made.

"Astrid, that's not fair to say. Hiccup has been showing his progress with the map, so even if he's been coming here…He was mapping the Archipelago," Fishlegs said now.

"And taking his time doing it so that way he didn't have to give this up," Astrid remarked.

"I'll give you that one because it's true. Well, mostly," Hiccup responded. "I finished the map two years ago; the rest has just been traveling back and forth. But I got busy here and started cutting my trips shorter and more drawn out,"

"If you finished it, then why does it show you haven't completed West yet?" Snotlout asked.

"It's a second map I drew, leaving out the places I said I still had to do," Hiccup informed. "To make you believe I wasn't done yet and give the illusion I needed more time,"

"Oh, so he lied. Even better," Astrid sighed in defeat. Hiccup ignored it again.

"So you're done with mapping, why haven't you returned home?" Mala inquired lightly.

"Honest answer; I didn't want to," Hiccup confessed. "I like it here," he added. "Come on; you can't tell me it's not amazing,"

"It's…Something," Dagur shrugged. "So how'd you end up here if the agreement was staying within the boundary?"

"Coming beyond the boundary was purely an accident, actually," Hiccup sat back. "It happened four years ago when dad sent me after Johann's boat. We found it at the marker, landed on it to get it turned around…But…It sort of got hit by lightning, and a strong breeze pushed us through. I…Saw that it was just open ocean, but it made me want to travel out more and see if there was anything. I knew I wouldn't have time that day, so I returned the boat to Johann and carefully planned to…See if I could get dad to let me travel the Archipelago with Toothless, and use the time to explore beyond Berk and the Archipelago boundary," Hiccup explained calmly.

"So it was just a trick?" Tuffnut blinked.

"Half and half. I did want to explore beyond Berk, but also kind'a wanted to see why beyond the boundary was so…Forbidden. So the next day, I went and released a small boat from the docks and let it sail out so dad would have an excuse to send us after it. We just sailed through and kept going for a couple hours until Cuyler found us and took us to the mainland for the night. That's how I discovered the modern world. Cuyler said if I got permission from my dad to be off our home island; he'd let me stay to learn about everything," Hiccup said.

"So you asked permission to explore the Archipelago. And while you actually did that; you were here too learning about this place?" Heather stated.

"That's correct," Hiccup nodded. "I lived with Cuyler and his family for a year, making trips back and forth with Toothless. I learned everything modern, while mapping the Southern directions between visits. In the second year; I finished the Archipelago map and got a place to live. Been here since, aside from the spread out visits back to Berk," Hiccup nodded. "Oh, and I worked on Cuyler's fishing boat to make money," he added. "Not sure you know what that is, but it's like the gold you use; a way to pay for things you want,"

"We know of it," Stoick said.

"Pray tell?" Hiccup asked.

"Johann always has stories of his travels; he told us about the advanced world beyond the borders, so we kind of understood the world we were coming to," Gobber informed.

"And your friend taught us about the things in the house," Snotlout added.

"Thanks, Tal," Hiccup smiled to his boyfriend.

"Figured they should know. I was only going to show them the bathroom, but figures that it would be easier to do a mini tour," Toothless said gently. "I gave the most basic responses to how things worked,"

"I appreciate it," Hiccup stated.

"So…Who is this friend of yours?" Stoick decided to inquire. Hiccup and Toothless both sort of paused a moment; they had a chance to tell the truth about who _Tallon_ actually was and that they were lovers of two years, but at the same time; it might be too much to take in for one day.

"I apologize; I should have introduced myself last night. I am Tallon Raseri; I met Hiccup when he came here four years ago and we've been good friends ever since. I helped him get used to everything about this place," Toothless stated.

"And you two live together, just you two here in this big house?" Astrid arched a brow. Oh, Hiccup was tempted to shove it in her face that Tallon was more than just his friend. But that wouldn't be right of him to do. He wasn't a spiteful or vengeful person.

"What of it?" Toothless eyed her now. Astrid flinched a bit; there was something in _Tallon's_ tone that made her uneasy, and his stare was piercing. She was picking up on a rather familiar feel from something else; _Tallon_ seemed protective. "Anyone can share a space. Can be a couple, maybe a family. Friends can share too; there is no harm in it. And there is no law against it. Hiccup and I get along well, so it's easy for us to share. When Hiccup talked about getting his own place; I decided to jump in to help out, so we moved in together. And when we said the other place wasn't working out due to size and a few other things; we chose to buy a house," he remarked calmly.

"So…Two friends around here share a bedroom? When there are two other bedrooms available?" Snotlout wondered.

"Yep," Hiccup said. He knew his friends were stupid, and it sounded stupid how it was explained. Two friends sharing a house was believable, but not that they were sharing a room and bed? That made it seem like there was more to it. "In this place, the owner of the house gets the master bedroom; this would be the biggest of all bedrooms in the home. Since Tallon and I purchased the house together; we share the master as owners of the house," Toothless understood that Hiccup was hesitant and nervous to reveal that they were seeing one another in a romantic sense; it was hard for anyone to come out about their sexuality.

Hiccup wasn't gay, and neither was Toothless. Both of them were bisexual, but the Vikings wouldn't understand that. Not with all this going on because Hiccup and Toothless knew that the Vikings had come to take Hiccup back to Berk to become Chief. It was clear they weren't being as forceful, but Toothless and Hiccup knew better. It was because of what got said this morning by Hiccup for them to respect that this was his home, and then by Tallon about thinking about just Hiccup for once. Toothless wasn't shy about things, and typically; neither was Hiccup. But this setting was different; there was everyone knowing in the place you'd been for the last couple of years, who watched everything unfold into what it was. Then there was the people who didn't believe in such things, even though it was known to happen and also that with Hiccup as Heir; he was expected to provide and Heir. Such wasn't possible while being with another man. Toothless would move at Hiccup's pace with this; it was evident he wasn't ready to tell them and that was fine with Toothless.

There was no telling what would happen next in this situation. All that Hiccup and Toothless knew right now is that this was going to be make it or break it in getting the Vikings to accept this place and understand it was part of the same world they lived in. A lot rode on Hiccup and Toothless doing what they could to get that point across, so that is what needed to be worked on.


	16. Chapter 16

Life As We Know It

Rated; M for Mature  
Pairing; Hiccup & Toothless(Tallon)  
Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD-related. Everything belongs to its original creator.

16)

**=Normal POV=  
(3/14/2019-2:00 pm)  
(Norway; Hiccup & Toothless's House)**

The morning hours had been calm after the somewhat talk. The Vikings knew they couldn't stay here, nor could they push Hiccup into returning because as they'd already seen; Hiccup seemed to have a bit more confidence here than at home. Hiccup was firm on respecting him in his own house, so they had to do just that. The Vikings also weren't sure what to make of Tallon and Hiccup; it was clear they were friends, but it still sounded off that the two males shared a bedroom. However, the Vikings knew that it would be a mistake to assume anything. Hiccup was a very friendly person, and the statement about both of the males being masters of the home, so both of them shared the master bedroom. More discussion went through the morning and Hiccup explained that they had other friends who frequently popped over and spent the night after a party too, and it was safer to let them stay than to go home. The Vikings found it more believable, and seemed satisfied with the answer, but were still suspicious. Regardless; they didn't want to tick Hiccup off again. Them showing up seemed to be all it took last night. They'd never heard him raise his voice, so last night was a first, and honestly; no one really wanted there to be a second time.

Around 10 am; Hiccup and Toothless started to clean up the house and got quite a bit done. Toothless had gone outside to check something and left Hiccup with the Vikings, but he was sitting in his chair and working on his computer. The Vikings kind of understood what it did, and Hiccup explained he was doing something for work, so he needed them to not distract or bother him. Around 12 pm, Toothless came back and Hiccup made lunch for everyone; it was just chicken soup and bread. But at 12:45; Hiccup sort of relaxed in his chair and ended up falling asleep there. Toothless noticed it and just had the others stay quiet to let him sleep. It had been about an hour, maybe fifteen minutes over and Hiccup was still out.

"Is…He gonna sleep all day?" Snotlout decided to ask in the silence of watching TV.

"No, he'll be up and going to work soon," Toothless stated calmly.

"What does he do for work?" Gobber wondered.

"He's a chef for a very popular restaurant," Toothless explained. He saw their confused looks. "Alright," he sat up a bit more and looked at them better. "You know how you all eat together at the hall on Berk, or so Hiccup has mentioned that your tribe does a lot of group eating?"

"Yeah," Stoick said as the others nodded.

"Here, a restaurant is a big building where people who live here go to eat. There's a mass variety of places like this; you go to order what you want off a menu, which is like…A couple sheets of paper that have meals on them. You pick what you want and a group of people in a big kitchen will cook the food for the people to eat. So…Hiccup has the title of Executive Chef, which also translates to a head cook. That means that in the restaurant kitchen; he's the boss of the other cooks. He calls what he needs, and they do what he says while they all work together to make the dishes that go out to customers, or if it's an easier term to understand, diners." Toothless explained.

"You said there's a mass variety of restaurants…What kind does Hiccup work in?" Mala inquired.

"The types of restaurants differentiate in the styles of food they sell. Like…What you had this morning for breakfast, very different from what you eat back home? Right?" Toothless questioned.

"Yes," Gobber nodded.

"Well restaurants have the same general idea despite all being in the same place, just spread out. Each place serves different kinds of food, along with some of the same. There are other places around the world, not just here in Norway that have different styles of food. The place Hiccup works at is one of a kind as it serves a little of everything from around the world, including some of the more popular dishes among the Vikings. He felt it would be good to bring your culture into the rest of the world," Toothless enlightened.

"Is that why you were saying he's famous here?" Astrid asked.

"His cooking ability is out of this world on it's own, but he also went to cooking school. It's like…An Academy, but only to learn how to cook," Toothless nodded. "That among many other talents he brings to the restaurant," he shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Dagur arched a brow.

Toothless was about to answer when he heard vibrating. Instinct had him check his phone first, but found it wasn't his own. Getting up and moving closer to Hiccup; he heard the sound stronger and found Hiccup's device in his pocket. Toothless dug it out and checked the caller. "That's his boss…" Toothless said softly before he slid the icon to answer. "Hello," he greeted. "No, it's Tallon, Henrik. Hiccup is sleeping. I'll wake him up, hang on," Toothless said before shaking Hiccup a bit. "Hey…Hic. Hiccup, wake up," Hiccup stirred a bit, but he groaned and opened his eyes.

"Yeah?" Hiccup asked.

"Your boss is on the phone," Toothless said. Hiccup took the phone, rubbing his eyes.

"What's up, Henrik?" Hiccup inquired and listened. "Gimme twenty minutes to get dressed and drive over. And if you want me to make that dish; you gotta pick up the stuff for it and have it to me an hour before we open," he stated. "Alright. See you soon," he ended the call.

"Called in?" Toothless wondered.

"More or less. We're down three people tonight because they've all got whatever is going around, so I gotta go bust my ass to make up four hours of prep work in two, and still work the normal shift. And Henrik wants a special tonight that we don't keep is stock, but I guess it's been being asked for," Hiccup yawned, trying to get himself out of the seat. Toothless offered his hand and pulled Hiccup up to his feet. "Thanks," he smiled a bit before going into the bedroom to find his work clothes.

"You sure you're good to work tonight?" Toothless called to him. Hiccup came out five minutes later wearing the pants from last night, a white undershirt, and slipping on a black coat. Hiccup started to fasten the buttons before grabbing his shoes and slipping them on.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Hiccup inquired, grabbing his phone and wallet; then the keys.

"You fell asleep earlier; you don't normally take midday naps," Toothless said softly.

"Overtired. I'll be fine," Hiccup smiled as Toothless walked with him outside to the car.

"You sure?" Toothless caressed his cheek lightly, now out of sight from the Vikings. "You don't look well, babe,"

"Yeah, just…Tired and stressing about this whole thing with them here. I really just want them to go back to Berk, but I have work and can't just take a couple days off to sail them back myself. I also can't bring you or you'll turn back into a dragon as we pass through. And you told them that Toothless was in the forest. If we go back, they'll expect Toothless to be following me or on the boat as well…There's just…So much going on and I don't feel like I've got the capacity or time to deal with it…" Hiccup sighed.

"We'll figure it out. For now, head to work and focus on that. I'll work on them from here with the whole…Possibly joining the two worlds. Maybe a light introduction to it; I fear laying it on heavy might cause suspicion as they've started to pick up that we aren't just friends sharing a house…" Toothless replied.

"Yeah…I know. I worried about that. I want to tell them, but…" Hiccup closed his eyes. "I-I'm not ashamed of who I am, or who I love…I guess I just don't like the fear of unknowing what will happen. But also knowing what can happen. If…That makes sense?"

"It does," Toothless nodded. "But Hiccup, a thought to consider is that if they don't take to knowing I'm actually Toothless and some magical barrier hiding or sealing of the Archipelago turned me human, also that we're in love and together and happy…We have here that accepts us. Okay?" he lifted Hiccup's chin up. "We have a life here. It will suck, and it will hurt if _that_ scenario happens…But we have a life here. We have friends, jobs, a home…And each other. We've been good for four years without any of them, so if they can't accept the happiness we have…We'll be just fine. I promise you that you will not lose me, alright?"

Hiccup could have cried at his words, but he held strong and nodded to Toothless, who was entirely right. It would suck, and it would hurt, but it's not like they'd be left with nothing. "Thank you," Hiccup hugged him tightly. Toothless made sure none of the Vikings weren't watching before he leaned in and kissed Hiccup lovingly. Hiccup returned it before they broke apart. "Gods, I wish they weren't here and I didn't have work…"

"Easy now, don't get all worked up before work," Toothless chuckled. "Off you go. I'll be here when you get home, maybe we can have a little fun?"

"Might be risky with them…" Hiccup said. "Again, not ashamed; I just don't want that to be the way it comes out…"

"I completely understand, love," Toothless nodded. "Go on. Text me when you can," he smiled.

"I will. Love you," Hiccup climbed into his car.

"Love you too," Toothless replied as Hiccup started the car and backed out to head down the road. Toothless waited until he was gone before returning to the house.

"Is he okay?" Gobber asked.

"Yeah, just tired; he's always like that when he first wakes up. He'll be alright by the time he gets there," Toothless said.

"So…When does he get back?" Ruffnut questioned.

"Hard to say. The restaurant opens at 4:00 pm, which is two hours away from now. They close at 11 pm, which is six hours away. And then closing down and cleaning up can take a bit because no one is allowed to leave until every station is finished. He'll likely get home around 12:30 or 1 am, like yesterday," Toothless said. "The weekends; Friday, Saturday, and Sunday are longer as they open for lunch at 12 pm, and close at 10 pm, still usually not home until 12 am," he added.

"What were you saying before that call?" Dagur questioned.

"What?" Toothless looked at him.

"Among other talents Hiccup brings to the restaurant. What else does he do there besides cook?" Fishlegs repeated.

"Oh! That. Well, I don't honestly think you'd believe me unless you saw it for yourself," Toothless shrugged.

"Try us," Astrid challenged.

Toothless rolled his eyes and sat back. "He sings," The Vikings said nothing. "Hiccup has a great voice and ability to cook. This restaurant is so popular and busy because people come out to eat amazing food and listen to live music that Hiccup sings. I don't expect you to know what any of that means,"

"Explain, please?" Gobber leaned forward.

"Out here, and most of the world has singing as a professional job. There are people who just sing for a living, making music and what not. They write the words, make the music with a full team of people who can play instruments, and they sing. People love it. But then there are people like Hiccup, who doesn't do it professionally, but he still sings really good. He is what people call a cover artist, singing the songs of others in his own way that are still similar to the original. On top of cooking, there are breaks in which he just comes out to sing for others who are either waiting to eat, or want to listen while eating," Toothless relaxed in the chair.

"Don't believe it," Snotlout crossed his arms over his chest.

"Told you that you wouldn't. But you don't know Hiccup as well as I do; he's a man of many talents. I mean come on, how was it not obvious when he figured out how to earn a dragon's trust, train, and ride it? A Night Fury no less, was that not the most feared dragon known to Vikings?" Toothless asked. "Hiccup has exceptional skills in singing, cooking, inventing, and drawing," he began looking at his phone. "Enough now. If you desire to know more, perhaps you spend more time and effort on getting to know him better. Just because you've been around him for so long doesn't prove you know anything about who he really is. His likes, dislikes, desires…So on and so forth,"

"You've only known him four years," Stoick said.

"Doesn't matter. I believe I can confidently say I know Hiccup better than any of you," Toothless remarked. "And it's because I let him be himself, so he isn't afraid to show me who he really is. You, on the other hand, live in a time where everything is done a certain way. Live by strict traditions and laws, that everyone conforms to a set way of life. Those who do not are cast out, and judged. Hiccup doesn't have to hide with me because I don't judge him,"

"That's the way things are. You shouldn't talk down on customs you know nothing of," Astrid huffed.

"Customs where you force someone into a live you've chosen for them instead of allowing them the freedom to choose their own?" Toothless asked. "You think I don't know how your way of life works? Hiccup is Heir to the Hooligan Tribe, set to take over and be taught the job over the course of one year. A setting of _learning on the job_. Let me ask you this; is it what you want, Stoick? Or is it what Hiccup wants?"

"It's…How things have always been. Child of the Chief takes over next," Stoick said.

"Yes, I know. Has to get married, has to give the next Heir and the cycle continues. Ever stop and wonder if he wants to settle down at twenty-one? Wants to have kids this young? Out here, there are people who don't do any of that until their almost to their thirties. And some later than that. You expect all these things of him, but have you ever stopped to ask yourself if he's ready for it? Running a tribe, getting married, having kids…That's not something you just do," Toothless informed.

"But that is our way of life," Dagur mentioned.

"Consider this then; your world is the same as ours. We all live in the same place, connected by the same ocean. Archipelago to Norway is about a two and a half day sail. Why do you allow a stone pillar in the water to decide where your place stops and another begins?" Toothless asked now, leaving them to think on it. "Maybe you are a bit behind on the times, but that's because you had refused to sail past those markers and see what lies beyond. Hiccup dared to do that on an accident. Just as he bonded with his dragon; he dared to be different. And every instance where he's done this; it has made things better. You don't have to keep living like you're the only ones around; the world knows of you. Not the dragons, only a select few know that. You can live where you do and be part of all this, integrating a new way of life where everyone can be part of the same thing. I'm just asking that you think about it while you're here. Watch things, learn, and understand that you could live easier…And happier on your island within the modern setting,"

Toothless didn't say anything else; he felt that was enough to get them thinking about the two worlds being one. Toothless wasn't sure how long they'd be here, but it would be something to consider while they were and seeing everything that Hiccup was part of; that he was living a life he built, and he was happy. That should be all that mattered to Stoick in Toothless's eyes. The truth would be out soon enough, but Toothless was glad that Hiccup understood they had a life here in Norway they could return to if the Vikings didn't accept things or them being in love. It only seemed to reignite what Hiccup stated two years ago that he would willing give up his life on Berk and in the Archipelago for them to stay together. Besides, Toothless didn't think Hiccup wanted to give all this up, even if he told the others the truth. He'd worked too hard to have all this, and it was more than what he had on Berk.

"So what happens for the rest of the day?" Mala asked.

"Not much. During the week tends to be boring. As the house is clean; I typically run a few loads of laundry and watch TV. At dinner; I'll go make that. As you can see, we live a much easier and laid back lifestyle," Toothless informed gently.

"What about planting, harvesting, growing? How does that get done for food? How do you survive?" Stoick questioned firmly.

"Boy, you got a lot to learn about the modern age…" Toothless sighed. "I'll speak with Hiccup on if he wants you learning about it all,"

"Why is it up to him?" Astrid huffed.

"Would you like the honest answer?" Toothless asked as they nodded. Toothless found a smile as he relaxed in his seat. "Because he doesn't want a bunch of stubborn Vikings learning about something they don't care anything about. He's convinced that you just followed him here to drag him back. He knows you don't care about this world, therefore; it's pointless to teach you. If we're being truthful; he'd prefer you just go home and leave him be to live the life he wants to live instead of the old way that you continue to live by and are trying to force him to do. Understand this Vikings…" Toothless said with serious eyes. "The Archipelago is a small group of islands housing Vikings and Dragons in one set place. What you see here in Norway is around the entire world. And the world knows of you; you won't be able to hide forever. You either move into the future, or die out with the past,"

It was harsh, but it needed to be said. The truth often hurt, and Toothless knew Hiccup cared about these people even if they hadn't been the best to him. Toothless was trying to get them to see that if they didn't change; they'd just be forgotten and eventually fade off into nonexistence. Toothless now could only hope they took what he said to heart, and want to accept what is instead of what was.


	17. Chapter 17

Life As We Know It

Rated; M for Mature  
Pairing; Hiccup & Toothless(Tallon)  
Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD-related. Everything belongs to its original creator.

17)

**=Normal POV=  
(3/17/2019-3:00 pm)  
(Norway; Hiccup & Toothless's House)**

The last few days had been a bit boring as Hiccup had work, so he spent a great deal of time sleeping, eating breakfast and lunch, cleaning up a bit and then heading off until well past most of them were in bed. However, today was Sunday, so Hiccup didn't have work; the restaurant was closed. It was nice for the Vikings not to see him so dead tired; they'd never realized how much cooking for so many hours and the singing thing could take it out of you until they saw Hiccup come home every night and be dead to the world. The Vikings still hadn't seen Hiccup sing, but they saw him cook and everything they got to eat by him or Toothless was exceptional. Hiccup did seem to have the skill to cook, which was a good thing. Most of them thought Hiccup was very inventive, smart, and good at the dragon training and riding. So this was a change up from Hiccup's usual hobbies and he genuinely seemed to enjoy it. Toothless hadn't taught them anything because Hiccup stated he was taking them back to Berk on Monday, tomorrow. For Stoick; he mainly stayed quiet in everything, just observing with Toothless's words on his mind.

Toothless had told Stoick to consider Hiccup's happiness. Sadly, Stoick couldn't deny that aside from watching him joy fly on Toothless around Berk; this was probably the happiest he'd ever seen his son. Stoick originally believed that Hiccup was running from his responsibilities, but he wasn't. Hiccup was actually coming to this place to do them; working his job, maintaining a house, etc. Maybe it was his duties as Heir or Chief, but Hiccup wasn't just out here messing around for fun. He was working the job he wanted, which was apparently cooking. Who would have thought? Hiccup wasn't goofing off like a kid; he was being a man, in his own way. The one that made him happy; living a life he chose for himself. Oddly enough, exactly what Toothless had stated just a few days ago to them after Hiccup went off to work. This life, the modern life they were currently part of and witnessing did seem easier than what they had back in the Archipelago. Unfortunately, Stoick was torn on what to do. Hiccup was his only son to take over Berk, but Stoick also knew that Hiccup would return miserable to have to live a forced life just because he was born into such.

Hiccup and Toothless today seemed a bit busy with cleaning and were even outside in the backyard. The Vikings didn't quite understand what all the green decorations were for; Hiccup and _Tallon_ hadn't told them anything. Finally, the two returned to the living room.

"Alright, which of us is going shopping?" Toothless asked Hiccup.

"You've been here with them the last couple of days; you go and get out for a bit. I'll stay here to finish the laundry. By the time you get back; the others will be arriving," Hiccup informed.

"Alright. Just the usual picnic stuff?" Toothless inquired.

"Yeah. I've got the rest to start on," Hiccup nodded.

"Even on your off days; you end up cooking," Toothless chuckled. "I'll be back in about an hour. Need anything specific while I'm out?"

"Pain killers, and a will to live," Hiccup teased.

"I can do pain killers, as for a will to live…Am I not enough?" Toothless smiled.

"I was kidding, Tal," Hiccup remarked.

"I know. I'm pretty you're mostly made up of sarcasm at this point. I know you're tired; we didn't have to host this and you could have slept more," Toothless reminded.

"Hey, we agreed to take turns in hosting events in our circle of friends. All the others have hosted this in previous years; it seems only fair. I'll be fine for a couple hours," Hiccup assured.

"As long as you say so, but just as the boost; I'll get you an energy drink and candy bar," Toothless laughed.

"You're the best. See you in a bit," Hiccup stated.

"Yes, you will," Toothless then left the house, got in the car, and drove off. Hiccup only shook his head with a light laugh before going into the bedroom to get a basket of laundry and setting it down on the ground near the center table. Hiccup moved to the dryer next and opened the door to check the clothes.

"Not quite yet," Hiccup shut the door and reset the timer for twenty minutes. Hiccup returned to his spot, shifting to get on the floor and start folding clothes; then setting them on the table into piles of shirts, pants, socks, and underwear. Hiccup had turned the TV on and found the news to watch while folding; he mostly listened but occasionally looked up to see the stories.

"So…What event is happening today?" Dagur inquired, breaking the awkward silence between everyone.

"It's a holiday, like Snoggletog. Just something for friends and family to get together and have a good time. This holiday derives from another place in the world; it's called Saint Patrick's Day," Hiccup explained while folding. "The easiest definition I can give you…It's a holiday purely dedicated to loud music, eating, and a whole hell of a lot of drinking,"

"Well, we do that all the time…Except for the music thing," Gobber said.

"What you drink back home and the drinks here are very different. This stuff is a lot stronger, and there's more than one kind." Hiccup told him. "This holiday is basically to get really drunk and have a lot of fun," he shrugged.

"So, there is a lot of beer and ale? Maybe mead?" Dagur wondered.

"Beer, yes. Not the other two," Hiccup informed. "You'll see later,"

"We're allowed to join?" Stoick arched a brow.

"Well, I'm not gonna make you sit in the house the entire time. Just don't be pains in my ass, and try to fit in. Sitting around eating, talking, and drinking should be something you excel at…" Hiccup said.

"Do you drink?" Fishlegs asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Hiccup questioned.

"You don't drink much back home," Snotlout stated.

"I don't personally like the way it tastes back on Berk. No real flavor…And It's kind'a weak compared to the stuff here. Also, warm alcohol is gross," Hiccup admitted.

"Is there a difference between it being cold or warm?" Tuffnut inquired.

"And the taste?" Ruffnut added in.

"Big difference," Hiccup nodded.

"Can you show us?" Mala hoped.

"Sure," Hiccup continued folding until the basket was empty. There was a buzzer sound as he looked over to dryer before getting up and moving over to it with the now empty hamper. Hiccup piled the clothes in and moved back into the living room to resume his spot and keep folding. There was a knock on the door. "It's open!" he called.

"We know we're early, but we always are for the pre-gaming," stated a male as Hiccup looked over and ended up smiling.

"You mean get drunk before it starts? Yeah, always you," Hiccup got to his feet now to greet them by either high five or connecting their hands and pulling into a hug.

"So what's up? We never see you anymore," remarked one of them.

"That's because you don't work forty-plus hours a week," Hiccup chuckled.

"Good point," one laughed. "So you gonna introduce us to your…Uh, family? Old friends? Not sure what you're calling them these days,"

"I'll do introductions when everyone gets here. But it's mainly dad, unofficial uncle, and friends," Hiccup said. "Just sit down somewhere; we've an hour and a half to go. Tal will be back soon," he informed before going back to folding clothes.

**. . .**

**(4:30 pm)**

Toothless returned at 3:45 pm as he and Hiccup took care of putting things away. Hiccup did enjoy his energy drink and a few pieces of the candy bar while preparing other dishes for the picnic. Hiccup finished the laundry and put it all away and as the time continued to tick along; more people began to arrive. The Vikings weren't all that phased by the number as they often hand gatherings of much bigger proportion; what got them was how well Hiccup knew everyone as if he'd been around them all their lives. Stoick even bore witness to the Grayson's treating Hiccup like part of their family, Tallon too.

"I think this is everyone," Cuyler said to Hiccup, a hand on his shoulder. Hiccup and Toothless already told the others that the Vikings didn't know anything about them dating, and to play it off that they were just friends for now. Everyone understood, and had no problem playing along until Hiccup was ready to come out to them.

"I guess let's knock introductions out. Uh…Everyone…These people are from the Archipelago. This is my dad, Stoick. Next to him is one of his good friends and my unofficial uncle; Gobber. Down the line is Fishlegs, the twins; Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Astrid, and my cousin, Snotlout. The other three are Mala, Dagur, and Heather," Hiccup started telling the group of guests he had over who the Vikings were.

"Pleased to finally meet you," Mildri smiled beside Cuyler.

"Dad, Gobber, Mala, Dagur…The rest of you; you already know Tallon. And these five are the Grayson's. Cuyler, Mildri, Askel, Sigrid, Brenna, and Brenna's son, Keldan," Hiccup started. "This is the family I stayed with when I first came here. Over here are more friends; Jolgeir, Brynjar, Davyn, Eirik, and Sigvard for the males. The females are Signy, Vera, Natalie, Lys, and Olivia. Some of them work at the restaurant too. Uh…And right here is my boss at the restaurant, Henrik with his family; Mari, Britta, Lilly, Lukas, and Hagen. I think that's everyone…" Hiccup shrugged, hoping to Odin his father or the others wouldn't make a scene about anything.

"Good to meet all of you," Gobber said.

"Well, how about we get this started?" Henrik chuckled.

"I'll flip on the music," Toothless stated.

"We'll pour the drinks!" Davyn offered.

"Nope! You four specifically aren't allowed anywhere near that table unless you have a responsible adult watching you," Hiccup remarked.

"Aw, come on, Hic!" Jolgeir whined.

"My house, my rules. You four always get too crazy too early," Hiccup informed. "There are children present, so try to behave, will ya?" he added.

"Aye, aye, _Chief_," the males teased.

"I swear to God…I will put all four of you on your butts in five seconds. I'm not the Chief; he is," Hiccup motioned to his dad.

"But you're the soon to be Chief," Sigvard chuckled. Hiccup facepalmed hard as Toothless cleared his throat.

"Alright, come on…We're here to have fun, so all seriousness stops now. We're all gonna grab a shot, and then we're gonna get this thing going," Toothless informed, knowing Hiccup didn't want to deal with all that right now. Hiccup shot a thankful look to his boyfriend, who smiled in response as the _you're welcome_.

"I think that since it's Hiccup's house; he should start things," Henrik grinned.

"Oh, what? Come on…It's my off night…" Hiccup mumbled.

"It's a party, Hiccup! Lighten up!" Brynjar laughed.

"Fine, but just one," Hiccup sighed, defeated. "Discuss it among yourselves," he stated while going to help Toothless and a few others with the pouring of shots. Hiccup helped Toothless pass everything out, but made sure the Vikings only had halves; he wasn't sure how they'd take to the stuff beyond the Archipelago. He hadn't wanted to perform today, not so much because he wasn't working because he didn't mind singing. Hiccup didn't want the Vikings to see it; they wouldn't understand modern music, and he didn't want to spend the rest of this get together explaining things to them.

"Hanging in there?" Toothless asked after everyone had a drink and he returned to Hiccup's side.

"Could be more fun if I felt like I didn't have to be on my best behavior in front of them, especially my dad…I can't cut loose with them here," Hiccup mumbled.

"You don't look like you want to sing," Toothless pointed out.

"I don't. I sing five nights a week…But I guess one won't hurt," Hiccup shrugged a bit, circling the rim of his shot cup. "Just don't want to deal with them asking questions or looking at me funny because of what I do, and the fact I know they understand none of the music,"

"They probably won't say or do anything, babe. This is too new for them; seems like they observe more and will ask questions later," Toothless said.

"Yeah…I just want things to go back to when they didn't know I was here…It was easier to try and come up with ideas on how to go about things," Hiccup closed his eyes.

"Hey, don't stress about it right now," Toothless offered.

"How can I not, Tooth?" Hiccup asked. "I plan to have Cuyler take them back tomorrow since he's going that way…But now that they know I'm here with this life; I'm just waiting for the next time I go back and dad refuses to let me leave…"

"Maybe he won't…" Toothless tried. Hiccup glanced at him.

"They already know I finished my Archipelago exploring two years ago. They think Toothless is hiding in the woods. They don't know I'm dating you and that you are Toothless, as a human past the barrier that they also don't know is there…" Hiccup looked down. "There's just…No way to keep it hidden and they aren't going to accept this world as part of theirs…"

"Are you still willing to give your life there for the one here?" Toothless asked.

"My only hesitation is dad banning me from the Archipelago for my choices, or hurting him. He already lost my mom to a dragon, which I'm sure wasn't intentional. The time of raids was crazy and no one understood things back then, or took the time to try either. I don't hold it against the dragons, but I know that if my dad finds out the truth that I'm in love with my dragon who is actually a human outside of the Archipelago…He'd lose me too, and even if he accepted that I love you…Our relationship can't continue within Archipelago walls, because of the species difference…" Hiccup said softly and sadly. "I know he wouldn't accept things, Toothless. His only son, Heir to the throne loving another man? When he expected I would marry Astrid and give him grand kids…"

"Let's not worry about this right now. You're going to get yourself all upset and everyone is going to want to know why; that won't help matters any with keeping the Vikings in the dark until we come up with another solution," Toothless stated with an arm over his shoulders and gave Hiccup a hug and snuck in a kiss on the cheek, hidden from sight from anyone else. Hiccup nodded to him, knowing he was right. Tonight, he just wanted to relax from the long work week before, and the one coming up. Hiccup would kick back and relax; he didn't care if the Vikings saw it. Why should he stop being him just because they were there? He shouldn't and wouldn't.

"Thanks, baby," Hiccup replied finally. Toothless lifted his shot up as Hiccup tapped his to Toothless's before they both drank them back.

"Hey! Hey! You were supposed to wait for us!" Davyn pointed. Hiccup rolled his eyes as he grabbed a tennis ball and hurled it at Davyn, smacking him in the forehead. "Ow!"

"How'd you even make that from way over there?" Jolgeir blinked.

"I dunno. Good aim?" Hiccup shrugged.

"Yeah, well toss the basketball," Brynjar asked. Hiccup dug it out of the box and prepared to toss it to them. "Not uh, make the shot from there. I'll give ya $10 if you can,"

"I'll give him $50," Henrik chuckled.

"I'll match that," Cuyler nodded.

"$20 if he does," Eirik said as Sigvard nodded in agreement. Hiccup rolled his eyes as he handed Toothless his cup and dribbled a few times before taking the stance and shooting the ball from his spot; it went high and rolled around the rim a few times, looking like it'd roll out, but dropped in.

"Pay up, assholes," Hiccup grinned. Begrudgingly, the males who said they'd give up money if Hiccup could make the shot, did so. "Check it, Tal. I just made the money for our internet, utilities, or phone bills this month,"

Toothless laughed a bit. "Good job, Hic,"

"Alright, let's get this going. Find me a song to do, and stay within my limits," Hiccup told the others while he sat down with a beer bottle next to Toothless. The two of them started chatting quietly to themselves as everyone genuinely seemed to be having a decent time talking, and some were deciding what Hiccup should sing. The Vikings weren't sure what to make of it, so they decided to sit back for the time being and just watch. Maybe they could pick up the point of this gathering and join in later, but for now; they would watch and definitely wanted to see Hiccup perform as _Tallon_ had talked it up a few days back that Hiccup actually sang really well.


	18. Chapter 18

Life As We Know It

Rated; M for Mature  
Pairing; Hiccup & Toothless(Tallon)  
Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD-related. Everything belongs to its original creator.

18)

**=Normal POV=  
(3/17/2019-7:00 pm)  
(Norway; Hiccup & Toothless's House)**

It had been about a few hours since the party began; it was supposed to start off with Hiccup singing, but no one ever agreed on a song so Hiccup just got the music going and the idea seemed to slip off about him singing. Hiccup made actual dinner at 5:30 pm. The Vikings enjoyed the selection; burgers, hot dogs, chicken, and ribs. They'd been keeping to themselves mostly; Hiccup or Toothless would go over to check on them now and then, answer some questions and try to get them to join things. But they preferred to stay put and watch with their drinks; some with water or beer. Hiccup let them try little sips off some of the harder liquor. Some enjoyed, others didn't. Hiccup felt they would be better with water and beer, it was closest to mead, which is something they were used to having. Everyone was having a good time; there was still dessert and snack foods out for picking. Toothless had gotten the fire going while Hiccup and a few others cleaned up, so they wouldn't have to worry about it later when everyone was drunk. Well, drunker.

Hiccup had a few drinks over the last four hours, so had Toothless, but they weren't drunk. It was more of a buzz, maybe tipsy. Some of the others were very drunk, but very much in control too. There were set designated drivers for certain parties, and of course; if that failed by any chance, there was room in Hiccup's house for people to crash on the floor or in the upstairs loft space, which was only accessible from either outside or a door in the living room. Hiccup wanted to enjoy tonight, but it was hard to when he worried about what happened next. The Vikings were no longer in the dark about where Hiccup was going; they knew he'd finished the map two years ago, had been living in Norway with Toothless, rather they knew him as Tallon, and working or hanging with friends. Surely, they were going to demand he needs to come back to Berk, but Hiccup couldn't because of the fact he'd lose his and Toothless's relationship. Toothless would go back to being a dragon, and that was it. Hiccup would be miserable, being forced to marry a woman and have at least one heir.

Hiccup knew he had another choice, though; it would be harsh and hard to see through. But if it meant he didn't lost everything he had right now; it was very ready to do it. Hiccup could give up being heir and living in the Archipelago; he had a life here in Norway and he could easily keep living it. But could he stand to never see his father, Gobber, or anyone else again? If he left, if was self-exile. He'd be out of the tribe and need permission to be on the island, like how Johann did things; came for short visits and leave. Hiccup didn't know what to do; he couldn't tell his dad that he was dating another man, and that man was Toothless in human form. Stoick would never understand such a thing, and it would cause a fight. Hiccup feared being cast out forever, in which case he could stay in Norway and keep living his life now, but never see anyone on Berk again. And there was a lot of risk in trying to break the barrier because Toothless could end up going back to a dragon no matter where they were, or the brighter side would be him staying human no matter what.

There was a lot of uncertainty, and Hiccup didn't know how to go about things. However, he deeply felt that the truth was going to come out because he didn't want to lose Toothless as a human and their relationship. It seemed selfish, but wasn't everyone entitled to being happy? And Hiccup had never been happier before getting with Toothless. Maybe that would be enough for his dad? Hiccup wasn't convinced; it took him nearly dying against Red Death to make his father see that dragons weren't bad. And that was because Toothless had saved Hiccup. But Stoick still wouldn't accept that his son was dating a man because of Hiccup's status in the tribe; Hiccup couldn't have kids with another man, so there went having an heir. The marriage things was really only necessary to give a successor to the throne, this could be overlooked if Hiccup had a child. After all, Stoick lost his wife and didn't have to remarry because he had Hiccup as heir. Hiccup assume the same idea could work for him, but it still wouldn't work because Hiccup wanted Toothless and right now, Toothless was only a dragon inside the Archipelago.

Hiccup was usually down for parties, but like he told Toothless earlier; he felt like he couldn't with the Viking here. He couldn't relax because he didn't want them asking tons of questions of judging him. Toothless could see it; Hiccup wasn't having a good time right now. He was deep in thought and stressed out; Toothless knew what it was all about too. He wanted to help, but he wasn't sure how. Toothless knew it was crunch time with figuring out their game plan. The Vikings knew about Hiccup's life here, except that the two of them being in love and that Toothless was a human. Toothless wanted to do something to get Hiccup alone, so they could talk without the worry of eavesdroppers. He knew Hiccup needed a break from the Vikings; he couldn't relax with them here. The problem was getting Hiccup alone without rising suspicion.

An idea hit him as he got his phone and texted Hiccup.

_7:00 pm  
You look like you need a break away from the party._

Hiccup felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out of his pocket and checked to see that Toothless had messaged him; his boyfriend always seemed to know when something was up. Replying Hiccup, set the phone down. Toothless looked at his screen.

_**Hic's Cell, 7:02 pm  
Yeah, kind'a. I honestly just want a little time in your arms…I hate that we only have early mornings or late nights…**_

Toothless smiled some, typing his response and sending it off.

_7:03 pm  
So, let's sneak off for a bit? Pretend to be sleeping, and I can carry you into the room. We can play it off you were tired and had a headache?_

Hiccup stared at the message for a moment or two before glancing at Toothless before giving a curt and unnoticeable nod to him. It took a few minutes to pull off, but it involved Hiccup sitting back in his camping chair with the phone slipping from his hands as he closed his eyes and let his head fall off to the side. Toothless played along, preparing to turn and ask Hiccup something. "Hic, you skipped out on the song-," Toothless saw he was sleeping. "Earlier…" he finished. "Hiccup?" Toothless asked.

Hiccup didn't answer. "What's up?" Jolgeir inquired.

"I think he's out," Toothless said, shifting in the chair a bit. "Hiccup…Hey, Hiccup," he tried to shake Hiccup a bit, who remained acting and _sleeping_.

"Why is he sleeping at this hour?" Stoick asked. "It's 7:00,"

"Remember he works most of the week for ten to twelve hours per night, set up this whole party, and has been drinking. Which naturally can make anyone tired," Toothless remarked.

"Take him on to bed, Tallon. We can keep things going for a little bit before going home, but let Hiccup sleep," Cuyler suggested. Toothless nodded as he got up and shifted Hiccup's phone into his own pocket for the walk.

"Do you need help with him?" Gobber asked.

"I got it, thanks," Toothless carefully picked Hiccup into his arms and walked towards the house, getting to the sliding door and opening it. As soon as Toothless was about to walk inside, Hiccup locked his arms around Toothless's neck and they disappeared inside with the door slid shut. Once they were safe inside and away from the glass door, Toothless set Hiccup down on the ground as he opened his eyes; the two laughed a bit before Toothless leaned in and kissed him deeply. Hiccup returned it, of course, as Toothless set his hands on Hiccup's hips while backing him up towards their bedroom and they were making out heavily. They hadn't been able to do such things over the last couple days because the Vikings were always in the living room early, and while a few kisses wouldn't hurt; Hiccup and Toothless knew it would become a lot more, and the Vikings would definitely hear that going on and ask questions. They knew it would come out, hiding their relationship even if the Vikings never learned that _Tallon_ was Toothless in human form, was a pain and not fair to either Hiccup or Toothless.

**~Lemon Start~**

With the music going outside, and the guests talking; Hiccup and Toothless knew they were safe from anyone hearing them. They wouldn't be gone long, but it felt like forever since they'd done this and Toothless, for one, knew it might help Hiccup calm down and be less stressed. Reaching the bedroom, Toothless and Hiccup continued making out feverishly as if they were horny teenagers. Toothless shut the door with his foot while backing Hiccup up towards their bed. Toothless pulled Hiccup shirt off, and instantly went into start kissing along his neck; Hiccup moaned a little while trying to grab at Toothless's shirt to get it off him. Toothless laughed a little against Hiccup's lips while adjusting some to pull off his shirt.

"Easy, love…" Toothless told his anxious boyfriend. "We've got some time," he added, returning to kiss Hiccup's lips again as they backed up on the bed more towards the pillows and Toothless shifted to move down Hiccup's body to his jeans. Hiccup blushed a little as Toothless was unbuttoning and unzipping them; Hiccup lifted his hips up so Toothless could pull the clothes off and it now left Hiccup completely nude before his lover. "I love how shy you still are," Toothless told him.

"S-Shut up…" Hiccup blushed more. Toothless kissed Hiccup's lips before moving down to his hardened length and began stroking it. "Mm," he moaned lightly. Toothless continued what he was doing. "Gods…" Toothless didn't stop; he began going a bit faster with just his hand as Hiccup gripped the bed quilt. Toothless eventually lowered his mouth and started sucking, taking in a little at a time, which only made Hiccup moan more; it was like a tease. Toothless smiled and kept going as Hiccup's breathing picked up to more of a pant, but he was still moaning and itching for the release; Toothless could tell. It didn't take long for Toothless to start sucking and stroking, which pushed Hiccup closer to the orgasm. "Ah…Yes…" Hiccup gripped the bed again. Toothless began going faster as Hiccup's hips bucked some. "I'm…Gonna cum…" Hiccup panted. Toothless didn't stop; he pushed on as Hiccup gasped and moaned, never warning Toothless before he released fast.

Toothless didn't mind; he knew it was coming. It wasn't hard to figure out because Hiccup started fidgeting a lot, and he kind of did warn Toothless that he was about to cum. Toothless stopped moving his mouth to swallow, but then he licked around Hiccup's cock to clean it off. Hiccup laid there panting heavy, almost limp. Toothless smiled some as Hiccup recovered while he removed his own pants and boxers; he was already hard. Toothless got on the bed between Hiccup's legs, lifting his legs up and positioning himself to push in, but waiting for Hiccup to be ready. "You good or actually ready to sleep now?"

"I'm okay," Hiccup smiled to him, finally catching his breath. "Go ahead," he nodded. Toothless reached for the lube in the nightstand drawer; he got a little on himself and on Hiccup's rear before tossing the bottle off to the side as he pulled Hiccup closer to him before guiding himself in. Hiccup tensed a moment and Toothless stopped; Hiccup took a breath and relaxed. "I'm alright, babe…It's been a couple weeks since we've done this,"

"I know, but I figured it would help," Toothless told him with a smile as he pushed the rest of the way in and Hiccup moaned out, arching up. Toothless took a shuddering breath before he bent down to kiss Hiccup. Afterwards, Toothless began to rock his hips back and forth at a steady pace and force.

"Gods, yes…" Hiccup moaned as Toothless continued what he was doing. It went on about eight or so minutes before Hiccup smiled looking at Toothless.

"What?" Toothless asked gently, but somehow knew what Hiccup wanted without him having to ask. Hiccup was always very shy about asking for them to switch positions. "You wanna change positions?" he asked. Hiccup managed a blushing nod as Toothless chuckled. "What one do you want, babe? Doggy?" Hiccup nodded again, blushing furiously. "Alright," he said. Toothless pulled out and let Hiccup shift on his hands and knees as Toothless got behind him and held his hips before pushing inside of him again.

"Ah! Gods!" Hiccup moaned out louder than he meant to. Toothless started thrusting again as Hiccup gripped the blanket and just moaned. Toothless smiled as he bent a bit to reach around and began to stroke Hiccup's length once more. "Fuck…" Hiccup ended up moving in time with Toothless's movements. Toothless groaned at the feeling; Hiccup was only bringing him closer now, but Toothless knew what Hiccup was doing. This was to get a faster and harder feel while they fucked, so Toothless obliged his boyfriend and started to rock his hips harder, faster, and deeper. "Gods, yes!" This went on for five minutes before they ended up changing positions again; this time it was Hiccup riding Toothless on top of him. It let Hiccup set the pace, depth, and force that Toothless would go along with.

Also in this position, Toothless had easy access to stroking Hiccup's length and that usually made it so they could cum together. "Hic…I'm gonna cum…" Toothless told him.

"M-Me too," Hiccup panted as Toothless kept stroking him. "Fuck…Yes, almost there…" Hiccup began to rock faster. Toothless stroked faster as Hiccup gripped Toothless's chest. Toothless started thrusting upward to help out as Hiccup practically cried out in pleasure. "Ah, I'm cumming!" And sure enough; he did. It landed on Toothless's stomach as Toothless thrust deep a few more times and released inside Hiccup's rear. The two stopped all movement, panting a lot. Hiccup pulled off Toothless and laid down on him as they started kissing again, very light ones while they recovered from their love-making. "Love you,"

"I love you too, Hiccup," Toothless smiled as they relaxed some more.

**~Lemon End~**

The two lovers stayed wrapped up in one another for a good ten minutes, lightly sharing kisses and snuggling up nude to one another. "Would you like to go to bed?" Toothless asked. "I don't want to leave the others out there as we're hosting,"

"No, I'll come. I wasn't tired to begin with; just stressed out," Hiccup replied. "The sex helped," he blushed a bit.

"I figured it would," Toothless nodded. "We haven't done it in a few weeks, and I know you're stressed with having some free time now but unable to relax with the Vikings here," he added.

"Glad you know me so well," Hiccup looked at him.

"Well, I was gonna suggest a massage or maybe we talk about things, but I assumed sex would have a better outcome in making you feel totally relaxed," Toothless informed. "Come on then. Let's get back out there for a few more hours," he smiled. Hiccup nodded as he climbed off his boyfriend and went to locate a long-sleeve shirt and a pair of sweatpants to put on. Hiccup slid his feet into his slippers and waited for Toothless, who had basically thrown the same outfit on, but in different colors. Toothless's style was usually reds, blacks, and grays. Hiccup stuck around black, gray, red, and green, sometimes brown. "Alright, I'm ready. What are we telling them for why you're back outside?"

"Maybe that I woke up when you laid me down? That I got a bad headache and you stayed to help me out?" Hiccup suggested. Toothless nodded as they cleaned up the room a bit, fetching their phones that had been in Toothless's jean pockets; then they headed for the sliding doors out to the backyard. Toothless opened the door as they headed out; the friends from Norway smiled and laughed a little.

"And he's up again. Welcome back to the party," Henrik chuckled.

"You should have gone to sleep, Hiccup. You were knocked out," Mildri giggled.

"Nah, I'm fine. I was only resting a bit because of a headache. So focused on that I didn't even realize Tallon moved me until he set me in the bed. I'm good now, don't worry," Hiccup shrugged as he sat back down in his chair.

"You want a beer or something else?" Toothless asked him.

"Beer," Hiccup replied. Toothless opened the cooler beside him and pulled one out, popping the cap off and handing it to him. Toothless got himself one and then they tapped the two before taking a drink before sitting back to relax.

"This is nice. You definitely know how to throw a party, Hiccup," Brenna giggled.

"It's food, music, and drinks with friends. Not a hard concept," Hiccup shrugged a little.

"Well, I must say, Hiccup. You learned this world pretty fast," Cuyler chuckled.

"I love stuff like this. I love adventure, change, learning new things…I suppose a better term is that I like variety. Doing the same thing day in and day out is boring, taxing, and annoying no matter what it may be," Hiccup informed. "I suppose…I don't like to be tied down in one spot,"

"Who would," Sigvard mentioned. "Yeah, most of us have full times jobs, doing the same thing every single day,"

"But then we've got stuff like this; hanging out with friends over food, music, and drinks. Spices things up a bit," Jolgeir nodded.

"Or amusement parks and camping trips," Askel beamed with his younger sister, Sigrid.

"But all that aside; you've come a long way from the seventeen-year old boy I rescued from the water," Cuyler stated.

"I agree. Look at you; full time job, house of your own…Not many people can say they have that at twenty-one," Henrik mentioned.

"Well, I didn't do it myself. I had the Grayson's, and Tallon…" Hiccup said with a smile.

"I didn't do much," Toothless said.

"You've stayed with and supported me; that's a lot in my eyes," Hiccup informed, blushing a bit and knowing no one would realize in the dark with the light of the fire.

"Aw, didn't think you thought so highly of me," Toothless chuckled teasingly.

"Oh, shush…You know I do," Hiccup remarked.

"Oh, we all do," Davyn joked as the others snickered. "It's why you're together in a relationship," he beamed. Hiccup and Toothless froze at what Davyn said. That wasn't supposed to come out! Already, Hiccup glanced to the Vikings, who were left in surprise. There was no questioning what was said; they all knew what _being in a relationship_ meant. They already figured out that Hiccup and _Tallon_ were lovers.

"Davyn!" Toothless snapped.

"What?" Davyn lazily looked at him.

"Dude…You weren't supposed to say anything about that," Sigvard sighed.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third!" Stoick said in a warning tone; it was the one that clearly signified Hiccup was in trouble, accompanied by the use of his full name. Hiccup winced with worry as he looked over to his dad now. "Start talking," he demanded. Hiccup just wanted to run away; this isn't how he wanted it to come out. He wasn't ready for it to come out yet, and definitely not like this. And the worst part; he knew he couldn't get out of it. "NOW," he ordered when Hiccup hadn't said anything.


	19. Chapter 19

Life As We Know It

Rated; M for Mature  
Pairing; Hiccup & Toothless(Tallon)  
Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD-related. Everything belongs to its original creator.

19)

**=Tallon's POV=  
(3/17/2019-8:00 pm)  
(Norway; Hiccup & Toothless's House)**

Things were going so well, and perhaps that's why something not so swell was happening now. The age old saying that it's too good to be true proves correct right now. I'd finally gotten Hiccup to relax a little and start having fun after we made love for a little bit; I knew it would help as we'd been denied being able to do it with his crazy work schedule, household things, and then the Vikings showing up a few days ago. What sucked the most was having to act like we're just friends, only getting a few instances to actually be lovers; we knew the Vikings were watching everything. Hiccup and I suspected they already had a feeling Hiccup and I were more than friends from the beginning. But we got lucky that they hadn't been asking. That was until tonight when a very drunk Davyn decided to blurt out we're in a relationship. So, here we are with Hiccup looking mortified that it came out, but I knew it wasn't because he was ashamed of us being together; more that his father was already up in his face about it and demanding an explanation about what was said. I wasn't sure what was going to happen, but I knew Hiccup wanted to get away to think; it was all over his face that he didn't want a confrontation.

"We should…Probably go," Cuyler said, standing with his family.

"Yeah, us too…" Sigvard informed. I knew why they were too; to avoid being caught in the middle. Henrik also go up when the friends who were girls did.

"Are you all safe to drive?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're not that drunk," Eirik nodded. "You, uh…You two good here?" he wondered.

"We're fine," I mentioned, shooting a hard glare to Stoick. "We're all just going to get in the house and get ready to call it a night," he added.

"No. My son is going to tell me about all this, right this instant," Stoick remarked.

"You don't make the rules here," I responded. "This is not Berk. This is not even the Archipelago. Your position as Chief of Berk has no standing here,"

"But his position as Hiccup's father does!" Astrid stepped up.

"I told you once that your traditions back home don't apply here," I said firmly. "He's an adult; twenty-one years of age,"

"He's still a Viking, that binds him to the Viking culture, rules, and traditions!" Stoick glared.

I wasn't dealing with this. I protected Hiccup as a dragon; I can do it like this too. I wasn't going to them hurt Hiccup again. We moved out here to get away from all that, and I could sense the sadness my boyfriend was throwing off right now. "It actually doesn't because Hiccup moved away from Berk, away from the Archipelago, and he's twenty-one-years-old. That means he's an adult and doesn't have to do a damn thing his father says," I scoffed. "This doesn't matter anyway," I continued. "Because tomorrow morning, Cuyler is taking you back to the Archipelago on his ship,"

"Hiccup is coming with us," Stoick commanded, reaching for Hiccup's arm. I took Hiccup's hand and moved him away from Stoick and behind me.

"You keep your hands off my boyfriend, or I'm calling the police and I'll have you arrested and put in jail," I challenged as Stoick hesitated another move. Gobber elbowed him in the side and shook his head. "You can't make Hiccup do anything. I just explained this to you, Stoick. You have absolutely no power here; you're just an ordinary person like the rest of us," I turned to Hiccup now. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know…" Hiccup replied in a soft, sad tone.

"It's been a long night, and this hasn't helped any. Why don't you head inside, babe? Go take a shower; I'll meet you in the bedroom after I take care of this," I suggested. Hiccup managed a nod as I kissed his forehead. "Go on," Hiccup walked away from me, going inside the house.

"We'll go too. Night, Tallon. I'll be by the dock in the morning to collect them around 6 am," Cuyler informed.

"Thank you, Cuyler. I'll make sure they are ready," I replied. The guests left as I shifted the wood to let the fire die out and set some dirt on it to help as well. I faced the Vikings now, a stern look in my green hues. "Enough is enough; I won't tolerate this; your very presence is upsetting Hiccup. Like always. Every time he comes back here from a visit with all of you; he's annoyed, mad, or upset. I'm sick of it, and it ends now. You don't even belong here; you just decided to be overbearing, as usual, and come to Norway. If Hiccup wanted you here; he would have told you! I don't care who you are to him; I refuse to allow him to be hurt because you think you have some claim over him just because you're his father and apparently don't want him to be happy!" I yelled. Stoick flinched that time. "This conversation is over. Get inside the house, go to the rooms and I expect not to hear another word from anyone about anything. You are leaving tomorrow morning, and if Hiccup decides to go back or visit you; then that will be his decision. But you cannot and will not make him," I pointed to the house now for them to get moving.

I guess they realized they couldn't argue with me and went without a problems. I cleaned up outside real quick and shut everything down before getting inside and locking the doors. I saw that the Vikings were busy shifting in and out of the rooms to use the bathroom; I said nothing to them as I entered the bedroom and closed the door. I heard the shower going, and I sensed that Hiccup was still upset and conflicted. I knew we were going to have a long talk either tonight or tomorrow once the Vikings left. Things were out now; Hiccup had been coming to Norway and had a second life here that he loved, and it had been made known that Hiccup was dating me, even if they didn't know I was Toothless. The big thing was that they knew Hiccup was dating a man, so there would be a lot to talk about and I think it was going to be the final decision of if Hiccup gave up his life in the Archipelago or we give up this one and go back, also losing one another as lovers because I'd be a dragon again. There was no telling what would happened now, but I'm sure it would be figured out soon.

Around 8:45 pm, Hiccup exited the shower and came out dressed in what he had on before for sleepwear. "How do you feel?" I asked.

"I haven't sorted that out yet…" Hiccup sighed. "Why did it have to come out…I mean, I knew it would…But I didn't want it to come out like this…"

I pulled him into my arms. "I know. I know, babe. But it is out, so we have to deal with it. For now; I've got them quiet and in bed. They'll be leaving tomorrow with Cuyler and we can talk about things, just us. Okay? For now, let's get some sleep?" I offered. Hiccup nodded to me as he got comfortable in bed while I used the bathroom; I joined him and shut off the lights as we cuddled up. "I love you, Hiccup,"

"I love you too, Tooth," Hiccup yawned. I held him close to me and I knew he was asleep pretty fast. I relaxed and closed my eyes, soon letting sleep take me.

**. . .**

**=Normal POV=  
(3/18/2019; 5:45 am)  
(Norway; Hiccup & Toothless's House)**

The night was quiet, no one really knew what to say about what happened. The basic information was that Hiccup and Tallon were in a relationship, meaning Hiccup likes males in a romantic sense; they all knew what it meant to be straight, bisexual, and gay. Johann had explained it as the official titles during one of his visits, but they knew of a man liking a man thing because of Gobber, who was also someone else among the Vikings who was attracted to men over women. If the Vikings had to take a guess; Hiccup was bisexual, because he had liked Astrid a couple years ago. Astrid was now wondering if Hiccup started liking Tallon and that's why his feelings for her changed. She wanted to know; she felt she had to. However, it didn't seem like any of them were getting answers right now because Hiccup or Tallon had arranged for them to be taken back to the Archipelago this morning, and it was clear Tallon wasn't going to let them talk to Hiccup unless Hiccup started things or agreed to talk. It had been a lot to take in until they fell asleep; they could see Hiccup was happy here and it was something else to consider quietly that they upset Hiccup? Did he really always come back here hurt or mad because of them? More things that would go unknown unless they got to talk to Hiccup.

They decided it was best not to leave their rooms and sit in the living room first thing this morning. However, they were all sitting in one room when a knocked was heard and _Tallon_ walked in. "Cuyler is here," he stated. The Vikings got up and exited the room, not seeing Hiccup.

**=Toothless's POV=**

"Where's Hiccup?" Heather wondered.

"Outside talking to Cuyler, making sure he knows the way back to the boundary," I said while leading them out of the house through the front door and down to the dock where Hiccup stood on it with Cuyler.

"I appreciate this, Cuyler," Hiccup said to the man.

"It's no trouble," Cuyler smiled. "We're headed right out that way to fish anyway; I'll give you a call when I drop them off at the boundary. We already have a boat they can operate and sail back to Berk with,"

"I owe you," Hiccup said gently.

"Think nothing of it, son," Cuyler informed with a dismissive wave of his hand on the idea of Hiccup paying him back. Cuyler looked to the Vikings now and nodded his head for the Vikings to get on.

"Will…We see you soon, lad?" Gobber asked. Hiccup didn't really look at him at first. "Please?"

"I don't know, Gobber…" Hiccup said softly, in a voice only Gobber could hear. "If we're being honest…I-," he paused as Gobber already figured it out and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have to say it; I understand. And I hope that whatever you choose; it's because you want it and you'll be happy. That's all I want for you, laddie," Gobber told him.

Hiccup moved in and hugged him tightly as Gobber returned it. "Thank you," Hiccup replied as the pulled away. "I'll be in touch soon. Either coming to visit and explain things…Or letting them know that it's the last time they'll see me,"

"I don't think it'll come to that," Gobber informed.

"I know you accept me as I am…But I don't think dad will. There's…Still a lot you-," Hiccup started.

"And you can tell me when you're ready and only if you want to. You know I'm not going to push you to do anything you don't want to, lad. Just make sure I get to see you again before you leave forever, if that's what you choose to do," Gobber said lightly. Hiccup nodded to him as they hugged again before Gobber joined the rest of the Vikings on the boat while Hiccup moved back against me, and I put my hands on Hiccup's shoulders comfortingly. Cuyler started calling orders as the anchor raised and they were heading North towards the Archipelago.

"What did you say to him?" Stoick asked.

"Something you should have," Gobber responded as he took a seat off to the side to stay out of the way. The Vikings couldn't say much, but they wondered what Gobber meant by that; what had he said to Hiccup that Stoick should have said to him? For now; it didn't appear they'd be finding out.

"Come on, let's go inside, babe," I rubbed Hiccup's shoulders and arms a bit. "Still a bit cold in the mornings," I reminded. Hiccup nodded as we headed back down the dock and into the house. Once inside; we sat down in the living room on the couch. "What did Gobber say to you?" Hiccup took a deep breath and repeated the conversation with his unofficial uncle. "The sad part is that I never doubted Gobber understanding,"

"He still doesn't know you're Toothless, baby…That could change an outlook…" Hiccup closed his eyes.

"It could, but I don't think it will," I told him. "Gobber has always been the one who didn't judge you, even before me according to your stories and he's the one who believes the crazy stuff," I informed.

"Yeah…I know," Hiccup replied gently. "I just…Don't know what to do. I know my options, but I feel like no matter what I pick; it's gonna suck,"

"What options are you considering?" I wondered. "Talk to me, love,"

"Telling them the entire truth. Loving you, my life here, that you're Toothless…About the barrier; then dealing with whatever happens. Likely be told I'm crazy, or get cast out," Hiccup states as one. "The second is just telling them I'm in love with you and that you're Toothless, but wanting to stay here so you stay human and we can be together, and bring them into the modern world. Could go good or bad," he continued. "The last is just…Telling them I won't be back. Never mentioning you're Toothless, or anything; just that I don't want to live the life I was born into; I want to live the one I've made…Maybe they'd accept it, maybe I'd just be disowned and cast out…" Hiccup sighed. "But it doesn't really matter…Because some of those options would cause them to wonder where Toothless is if I'm here. Or where _Tallon_ is if I'm there and we're so in love. You know what I mean…We got lucky with the couple days they were here and we passed it off that Toothless was in the woods…But it wouldn't hold forever. Sooner or later,"

"The truth would come out," I nodded, understanding. "And there's risk in trying to break the barrier too. I could…Go back to being dragon no matter where we are…"

Hiccup turned his head. "Right now…That's my biggest fear out of even being banished from the tribe…I could live without all that, even if it would suck to never see dad again, and Gobber…But if I had to lose you too? I just…I don't know. I'd have you as a dragon…But that's…Not how I want you. I know that sounds selfish…"

"It's not selfish, Hiccup. We built this life here…We learned the modern world, we got jobs, an apartment…This house…And we're in love too. I don't want to lose that either," I turned his head back towards me. I pulled him closer to me. "We'll figure this out, I promise…" I felt Hiccup nod as we relaxed on the couch; it was only about 6 am. And it was Hiccup's off day too, so we had time later to discuss all this. Right now, I felt like he just wanted to be held, so that's what I'd do.

**. . .**

**=Normal POV=  
(5:00 pm)**

The day was quiet, Hiccup and Toothless ended up going back to bed until 9:30 am; then they showered together and got dressed before making a late breakfast and cleaning the house. The two had started their dinner, a pot roast with carrots, potatoes, and broccoli, that morning and it still had an hour left of on before it was done. Nothing had really been discussed on the situation; Toothless felt like Hiccup could use a break from it, so they could talk tomorrow on Tuesday because Hiccup had that day off too. Henrik did open the restaurant, but he felt Hiccup could use an extra day, so he told him around lunch not to come in and he'd see him Wednesday at noon. Hiccup appreciated it, so the lovers were now taking advantage of the extra time together.

"That was a good movie," Hiccup said to Toothless as they were cuddling on the couch.

"I'm glad we finally got to watch it," Toothless smiled. "It's been a nice day, peaceful…Just the way we like it,"

"Yeah," Hiccup nodded. "What now?"

"Well…We still got an hour until dinner is ready…What can we do that kills time and is fun?" Toothless asked. The two stared at one another for a moment before Toothless leaned in and captured Hiccup's lips with his. Hiccup gasped in enjoyment of the kiss, returning it fully. It didn't take long for them to start making out, totally unaware of things going on outside of what they were doing. Cuyler was pulling up in the truck with a sigh.

"Don't say anything…" Cuyler told the passengers as he got his phone while getting out of the vehicle, motioning for the others to do the same, but stay quiet. Cuyler dialed Hiccup and waited while moving closer to the house and standing on the porch. There was no answer as Cuyler sighed and moved to the door, preparing to knock, but a gust of wind whipped through and blew the door open to reveal the sight of Toothless(Tallon to the Vikings), heavily making out with Hiccup, and laying him down on the couch. Cuyler cleared his throat, knocking on the frame. Quickly, the males stopped and looked towards the door to see Cuyler with the Vikings in the doorway. "Your, uh, door wasn't shut all the way. Wind blew it open…"

"Forget all that, why are they still here?" Toothless asked, shifting to get off Hiccup and then help him up; the poor guy looked petrified that the Vikings saw him making out with Toothless, rather, Tallon since they didn't know it was Toothless.

"There's…A bit of a problem with sending them back…" Cuyler sheepishly admitted. "They can't…Get through,"

Hiccup and Toothless's eyes widened at what Cuyler said. What did he mean that the Vikings couldn't get through?! "What…Do you mean?" Hiccup asked, shaking off the shock he'd been seen in an intimate scene with his boyfriend of two years.

"It won't let them pass, Hiccup. I tried to get through with my boat, and it's just…Impenetrable. Like it's been closed off, or sealed…" Cuyler explained.

"Wait…" Hiccup started to breathe quickly. "You're telling me…That the barrier around the Archipelago…Is closed and can't be passed?" he asked. Cuyler nodded. "No…No, that can't be…"

"Hiccup…Hiccup, hey; it's alright…Easy…" Toothless tried. It wasn't working; Hiccup was hyperventilating; that meant that the Vikings were stuck there with them, for Odin only knew how long! Without warning, Hiccup blacked out. "Hiccup!" Toothless quickly shifted to catch his boyfriend so he wouldn't hit the floor hard. "Hiccup! Hiccup, wake up. Come on…Wake up, babe…" he said, tapping Hiccup cheek a bit.

"Might be best to lay him down, Tallon," Cuyler walked in to help him. "I think it was the shock of the information," he added. Toothless nodded, moving Hiccup to lay down on the couch. Toothless didn't understand, why would the barrier not let anyone pass? This was bad; it meant the Vikings were stuck here until they found a way to open it or it reopened on it's own. Toothless didn't like this; now he and Hiccup really had to figure out what to do. For now, all Toothless cared about was making sure his boyfriend woke up and then they could take care of everything else.


	20. Chapter 20

Life As We Know It

Rated; M for Mature  
Pairing; Hiccup & Toothless(Tallon)  
Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD-related. Everything belongs to its original creator.

20)

**=Normal POV=  
(3/18/2019-5:00 pm)  
(Norway; Hiccup & Toothless's House)**

Cuyler decided not to leave until he knew Hiccup was awake, which so far had been about two minutes. Toothless was in a crouch on the ground beside Hiccup, and the Vikings were inside the house but staying quiet. Most of them were surprised that Hiccup passed out at the news he received about some barrier not letting them past into the Archipelago. It was clear Hiccup knew there was a barrier; they hadn't until today and still didn't know much of the situation. So once again; they had to wait on Hiccup to wake up because they doubted that Hiccup's boyfriend would tell them.

"It's going on three minutes…" Toothless sighed.

"It was shock, Tallon…Be patient," Cuyler told him with a comforting pat on the shoulder.

"Does this normally happen?" Dagur wondered.

"No, not unless he's overworked," Toothless stated without looking at them.

"How does…Shock do this?" Snotlout inquired.

"It's a state of surprise, so much going on that your brain just shuts down in a stunned fashion. It forces the body to stop everything and you just pass out; and the person wakes up a few minutes later able to think clearly again," Cuyler explained. No sooner than Cuyler said it, though; Hiccup began to show signs of waking up by shifting, and groaning a bit, and turning his head. Toothless reacted right away.

"Hiccup?" Toothless asked gently, moving some of the hair out of his face. Hiccup's head faced Toothless's direction as his eyes fluttered open.

Hiccup took a few shallow breaths. "Ta-Tallon?"

"I'm here, babe…" Toothless said softly, stroking Hiccup's cheek. "Are you okay?"

"I-I think so…What happened?" Hiccup inquired, moving to sit up and seeing the Vikings around the room, as was Cuyler.

"You passed out when Cuyler told us the barrier was impassable," Toothless informed lightly, now moving to sit next to Hiccup.

"Right…That happened; I was hoping it had been a bad dream…" Hiccup sighed some. "What do we do?"

"I think we should discuss it more thoroughly after we take a little trip there ourselves?" Toothless offered. "You…Have been the one traveling back and forth between it, so maybe you can inspect things?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea. We'll go tomorrow morning…Park up alongside it and see what happens…" Hiccup agreed.

"What do you want to do with them?" Cuyler asked. "Hotel?"

"No, they can't handle the modern on their own," Toothless said. "We'll put them upstairs in the loft area; I think we have some sleeping bags and cots in the shed out back,"

"Why can't we just stay in the bedrooms like before?" Stoick wondered.

"Because they aren't built to hold that many people. They are guest rooms, for one or two people. Maybe three. But not all of you…The loft area is a wide open space upstairs that will work until we can figure this out," Hiccup stated. "Thanks, Cuyler,"

"Don't even worry about it; we got a lot of fishing done in between the trip," Cuyler said. "If you need anything, gimme a call?"

"I will. Say hi to the family from us," Hiccup said.

"Will do. And you, take it easy," Cuyler chuckled, ruffling his hair.

"I can only promise to try, my friend. Have a good night," Hiccup told him.

"I'll walk you out," Toothless offered, walking with Cuyler out the door and to Cuyler's truck. Hiccup stayed inside and recovering from his episode where he passed out. Toothless was outside for a good ten minutes before he came back to find Hiccup getting on his feet, slowly. "Hang on, babe. Let me help you,"

"I got it; just took a minute to find my legs…Well, leg," Hiccup shrugged. "I was going to check on dinner,"

"It's just roasting in the slow cooker, love," Toothless smiled. "It's fine, why don't we go take care of your family and friends? Get them setup in the loft area?" he suggested.

"Yeah, probably should…" Hiccup agreed with him. "Stay here, and touch nothing…" he told the Vikings whole Toothless took his hand and the two of them disappeared outside the sliding glass doors into the backyard.

"So there's a barrier between this place and the Archipelago?" Tuffnut asked.

"Evidently," Mala shrugged. "I've never heard of such,"

"Bear in mind that we don't venture past the boundaries, so we wouldn't really know," Dagur mentioning. "Hiccup seems to, as he's been going back and forth for four years,"

"Yeah, well; he hasn't exactly been forthcoming with information since we got here," Astrid huffed. "He used the excuse of exploring the Archipelago with Toothless to hide from his responsibilities for two years, because he said he's been done adventuring and mapping for that long. And yet we sit here, unable to ask anything or get answers because his _boyfriend_ or whatever won't let us talk to him,"

"I think you're just jealous because Hiccup is with someone other than you," Fishlegs said quietly.

"Yeah, and that person is a guy," Snotlout laughed a bit. "Who knew Hiccup was into that guys," he added.

"Maybe if you stop pestering him about every little thing; he'll open up and talk. He's not gonna tell us anything if he feels like it's gonna be a waste of time and you're just going to dismiss it like you always do when it's something you don't want to hear," Gobber informed. "Let him come to us when he's ready too. I'm sure he's feeling insecure or worried of how we'll see it; he knows I won't judge him because I never have. So let him take his time with it; I have a feeling we're gonna be here for a bit anyway and we don't want to upset or anger him when he's being so hospitable," he added as the others just kind of nodded in agreement. If they were going to be here for a bit because of this barrier thing; it would be in their best interest to play nice, be grateful, and maybe Hiccup would feel he could talk to them about everything.

Meanwhile, out in the backyard; Hiccup and Toothless were gathering the stuff for the Vikings. Sleeping bags, some pillows, blankets, and a couple cots that they had stored away. But the two males knew that some of the furniture up in the loft could be shifted into a bed as well, so really; it was going to come down to what they wanted to sleep on. "Are you alright?" Toothless asked Hiccup in the midst of getting things.

"I don't really know…" Hiccup admitted. "I was grateful this morning when we sent them off with Cuyler. I knew I'd have some time to figure out what to do…But now this? The barrier being closed and them having to stay here with us? It's like everything is crashing down and I don't know how to deal with it,"

"Let's not assume anything about the barrier until we check it out ourselves. Nothing is crashing down, babe; you still have me and we have all this together," Toothless said softly.

"And if the barrier is closed; how are things gonna go, Tooth? They live here with us? We did this to have seclusion and privacy from people, aside the random get togethers with friends because we've got the biggest yard. But them living with us? How are we going to enjoy our relationship? I know they know we're dating, but that's all they knew. They don't know we share the bed, just the bedroom. I'm sure they've assumed it by now, though. What about our romantic nights? I feel like all that has to change…" Hiccup sighed, looking down.

"Hiccup, nothing has to change, love. We can still do everything we do now," Toothless informed. "But I think you should tell them about us. Not that I'm Toothless, but that we are together and in love. How long we've been together, that we share our bed…And we have sex,"

"No…No, I'm not telling them we have sex. My dad will flip out…That stuff is supposed to be saved for marriage, especially with me as the Heir," Hiccup shook his head.

"That rule is only in place to avoid you getting some random girl pregnant before marriage is all. We're males, Hiccup; we don't have to worry about pregnancy. And again…We're beyond Viking territory right now. We don't have to abide by those rules," Toothless cupped his cheek a little with a smile. "This is your life, Hiccup. The one you chose to live, and I chose it too. We both did. So why should we have to stop living it just because they are here. I say we keep it all the same and show them how easy life can be here, how happy we are here, together. They can't drag you back to the Archipelago, babe. So let's use this chance for them to see life here…Maybe. Just maybe; your dad above all the others, will see that you are happy,"

Hiccup considered the idea a few moments. "I still want to check the barrier before anything else. If it's really sealed shut, and they are stuck here…I'll tell them about the barrier thing, and maybe our relationship. But I don't know about mentioning the sex right off the bat,"

"However you'd like to do it is fine with me, and that sounds like a good plan. For now, let's just get them a place to sleep tonight, and potentially longer if they are going to be here," Toothless stated. Hiccup smiled now, which made Toothless happy.

"You're the best," Hiccup said as Toothless leaned in for a kiss, which Toothless was happy to return.

"I try to be for you," Toothless winked after their kiss. The two continued gathering the stuff up and returned to the house side by side. Toothless let Hiccup in first, and then he followed along, closing the door and making sure it was locked and the back light was off. "Alright, come on and follow us upstairs," The Vikings did as they were told, not wanting to set Hiccup or Tallon off. Hiccup got the door to lead them upstairs into an open area that sat above the living room.

"I was wondering why there was a door, and why there was a random ceiling for the kitchen, but not the living room," Gobber stated.

"Yeah, this is the loft space. When we bought the place; the staircase was open to lead up, but not many people use this area, so we closed it off," Toothless explained. "The only ones to use it are if our friends who are too drink to drive home after parties," he added. "If you look over the railing, it's a straight look down into the living room," Hiccup and Toothless worked together to get everything set up to be used.

"It's up to you to decide how you want to sleep. You've got two beds, couches, cots, and sleeping bags," Hiccup said.

"Sleeping bag?" Fishlegs inquired.

"It acts as a comfortable pad, blanket, and even pillow," Toothless stated as he showed them each part, and how to zip it up. "They're used for camping, because the ground can be hard to sleep on,"

"The beds can sleep two people, but that's only if you don't mind sharing," Hiccup shrugged.

"We don't," Ruffnut and Tuffnut claimed the futon bed for themselves.

"I'll take the couch bed," Stoick stated.

"Cot," Gobber informed.

"I'll sleep on the little couch," Fishlegs said.

"Cots," Heather and Astrid mentioned.

"I'll sleep in the chair," Snotlout shrugged.

"I'll take a cot," Dagur sat down on one.

"May I sleep on that end of the couch looking bed?" Mala wondered.

"Sure, if you like," Hiccup nodded. Mala smiled as she moved over to it.

"Yes, just like at home," Mala sat on it. "Thank you," she added to the males.

Toothless and Hiccup rolled the sleeping bags up and shoved them in the closet. "Now we need to figure out what to do for dinner. What we made won't feed all of them too,"

"I think we can rummage something up for them; we got plenty of leftovers from yesterday's party," Toothless informed.

"Sounds good," Hiccup yawned as he headed with Toothless downstairs and the Vikings followed them, not really saying much. The group reach downstairs as Hiccup got to work on pulling out leftovers from Sunday night's picnic and warming things up for the Vikings to choose from to eat. It was mainly chicken, hot dogs, cheeseburgers, and some of the side items. In doing this; he also checked the roast. Toothless got up to help by setting the table, as it felt necessary to finally use it with so many extra's joining them now. Toothless and Hiccup did have to pull the table apart to add more room, thankfully it was typically a six person table on it's own, but if pulled out it there were to middle pieces that could come up and them push the table back together to make twelve spaces.

"Alright, come and eat," Toothless said to the Vikings who were sitting in the living room quietly; it was an awkward silence too. Hiccup felt like he couldn't be himself at home with them there, he felt like he was being watched closely and judged. Toothless was doing his best not to get mad because this sucked for him to know his boyfriend wasn't happy with any of the situation happening right now, and it would be a lot worse if the barrier was truly closed. The Vikings just didn't want to upset Hiccup and risk _Tallon_ getting mad at them again. Quietly, the Vikings moved into the dining room part of the kitchen and sat down.

"So, it's the same stuff you had yesterday. Burgers, chicken, hot dogs…You remember how to put it all together and stuff?" Hiccup asked them.

"I think we can manage," Gobber nodded. "What are you two having?"

"Pot Roast with potatoes and carrots; it's been slow cooking since about 9 am," Toothless replied. The Vikings got their food and sat down while Hiccup and Toothless were already eating theirs. The Vikings understood; it didn't appear this roast was very big, it probably fed about four or five people at best. "What time are we going tomorrow?"

"Might as well go early; it takes four hours to reach the boundary line…Even in the speedboat, we only knock off about twenty minutes from the original," Hiccup informed. "So, let's make it 6 am? Get there around 9:30 or 10. Check things out and get back…I really don't wanna kill my entire off day with the trip…And if it's closed; we'll need time to figure things out. You know once I go to work on Wednesday; we won't have much…"

"I know, babe. If nothing else, at least we've got a space set up in the loft for them if they end up being here a while," Toothless stated.

"Yeah, but it's also my office…" Hiccup mumbled. "Speaking of which, while we're on that topic…Don't touch anything up there other than where you are sleeping," he now mentioned looking over to the Vikings. "You can look all you want, and of course, use the bathroom…"

"We saw some of it while we were up there," Dagur stated.

"I said looking was fine, but don't touch any of it. Some of it is worth Berk's entire supply of gold…If not more…" Hiccup sighed. "So please…Don't touch it,"

"We won't," Fishlegs assured, mainly glaring at the twins and Snotlout.

"Thanks," Hiccup said before going back to eating.

There was a bit more silence while everyone ate, Stoick decided to ask about the barrier. "If I can ask, son…What is all this about a barrier?"

"I'll explain tomorrow after I determine the state of all this," Hiccup remarked.

"But," Astrid tried.

"He said he would explain tomorrow depending how things go. Don't push the issue," Toothless said now, sternly. Not wanting to test the water; they left it alone. Hiccup said he'd explain depending how things went, so they had that if nothing else.

The rest of the meal was quiet; Hiccup and Toothless cleaned things up and did dishes after securing leftovers in containers and setting them in the fridge. After all that was done; the two relaxed in the living room after putting on the news until 7 pm, then they decided to watch a movie until 9:30 pm. Of course, when Toothless shut it off; he noticed his boyfriend fast asleep on his shoulder. Toothless set the remote on the center table as he shifted to wake Hiccup gently.

"Babe? Hiccup? Come on, love. Wake up…" Toothless said. Hiccup groaned a bit, but opened his eyes. "Let's go to sleep," he suggested. Hiccup nodded and forced himself up while moving to the bedroom. Toothless took care of checking the doors and windows before heading to the room. "You can all head up to the loft. You don't have to go to sleep, but keep it down and remember we're taking a trip back to the boundary marker tomorrow morning at 6 am…Which means we're gonna be up around 5 am, and around here…That's before the sun rises," he informed them. "Good night," he entered the room and closed the door. Feeling there wasn't much they could do standing there in the dark, except for the staircase light; they headed up to the loft on; they went. Most used the bathroom and laid down. By 10:30; they were all laying down and falling asleep.

**. . .**

**(3/19/2019-10:00 am)  
(North Atlantic Ocean; Archipelago Boundary)**

As planned, Hiccup and Toothless had everyone up for 5 am. They had time to get dressed, eat something easy, and load up in the boat at the end of the dock all while it was still dark outside. Hiccup was the one to drive and everyone else was just sitting during the sail. It took four hours because Hiccup didn't use the highest speed on the boat; he didn't want the Vikings to get scared or anything since he knew this was new to them no matter what Johann might have said. They might have heard, but never experienced, so Hiccup was minding that as they pulled up to the marker that was on their side of the barrier. Hiccup had put it there a couple years back to know when they'd cross through, so he knew there was a marker on both sides. Hiccup slowed things down as they reached it and pulled up along the side.

Toothless took care of tying the ropes to the marker so they wouldn't drift away from it and Hiccup moved down the boat to where all the seating was to get on the front and balance himself there. "Careful, Hiccup," Toothless said.

"I got it as long as no one moves…" Hiccup replied as he took a deep breath and put his hands up to where the barrier was. As he feared; he couldn't put his hands through it; they stopped on the barrier itself. Hiccup could actually feel it, despite not seeing anything at all; it still looked like open ocean. Hiccup tried to hit it harder, but it was useless. Sighing heavily, he looked back to Toothless.

"It's closed, isn't it?" Toothless asked.

"Yeah…" Hiccup responded as he let his hands fall from it. "Yeah, there's no getting through this by normal means. I don't know what happened…I've been able to pass it for four years, but now it seals?" he asked as Toothless came over to help him back into the boat itself.

"We'll figure it out, babe. I promise…" Toothless hugged him. "For now, let's get back to the house and figure out how we're going to house ourselves and ten others until we find a solution…" he offered. Hiccup nodded to him as Toothless added in a light kiss. "You sit and relax; I'll drive back," Hiccup sat down behind the wheel as Toothless started up the boat after untying it and they were headed back towards Norway.

Hiccup, Toothless, and the Vikings had no idea what was going to happen. The Vikings knew this meant they were stuck here with Hiccup and Tallon until further notice, and for Hiccup; he knew he had to tell them about the barrier and that he was dating Toothless without actually mentioning that Tallon was Toothless in human form. Hiccup wasn't looking forward to any of it, but it had to be done. Hopefully, this wouldn't last long and things would be back to normal soon with the Vikings back in the Archipelago and then Hiccup would have to make that choice to return to them, or leave for good. Hiccup didn't know how it was gonna go, but he knew he had some time to think about it.


	21. Chapter 21

Life As We Know It

Rated; M for Mature  
Pairing; Hiccup & Toothless(Tallon)  
Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD-related. Everything belongs to its original creator.

**Author's Note;** _Hello, everyone! I've decided to let you be the judges of the next story I write. Now, I'm not going to give you the ideas I have, but I will pick the idea based on your decisions for the poll on my page. I'd like for you to selected one pairing, and one setting between now and when this story ends(which I'm still of unsure when it will). Anyway, so head to my profile and check the poll at the top. Remember, only choose one pairing, and one setting! Thank you, and onward with the next chapter!_

21)

**=Normal POV=  
(3/19/2019-2:30 pm)  
(Norway; Hiccup & Toothless's House)**

The trip back to Hiccup and Toothless's house was quiet. The Vikings only had it in their minds that they were apparently stuck in Norway with Hiccup and Tallon, while still being clueless on most of what was going on. But Hiccup had promised them last night to tell them today depending how things went at the boundary. Seemingly; the results of the boundary check were not good, so Hiccup seemed less than thrilled he was stuck with all of them. The group of ten Vikings decided it would be best, for now, to stay quiet. They weren't sure what was going to happen, but it would likely be decided when they arrived. The house was coming into view; it actually looked incredible against the backdrop of the mountains, forest, the ocean. It was beautiful. None of them could deny that Hiccup lived in a beautiful place and have a lovely home. Hiccup didn't say a word the entire trip back to the house; he just sat in one place with his chin in hand and looking out to sea. The Vikings couldn't gage what he was thinking about. Toothless knew; it was how they were going to handle living with the Vikings, or how to get the barrier to open again.

The boat pulled up to the dock as Hiccup hopped out to tie it in place before the rest deboarded. Toothless got the door unlocked as everyone moved inside; Hiccup instantly went to the bedroom and shut the door with a slight slam. Toothless flinched a bit when he did. "Yeah, he's mad," Toothless sighed.

"Should I go to talk to him?" Stoick asked, feeling like as Hiccup's father; he should.

"No, because I feel that your presence here is why he's mad in the first place…" Toothless remarked.

"It's not my fault this barrier or whatever closed," Stoick stated.

"Did I say anything about the barrier? No. Don't assume. Hiccup is mad that you are here. And now stuck here. And him being mad about that is your fault because you're the one who dragged them all here to follow after Hiccup when you learned from Johann that he was coming beyond the boundary. I'm sure no one else jumped up after Hiccup ran off from the announcement where you wanted to make him Chief and said; _hey, let's go follow Hiccup_. No. That was you. So yes, it's your fault he's mad," Toothless said sternly. "I hope you left the village in good hands because if we can't get that barrier back open…You're never going back home. And if that happens; you have no one to blame but yourself. Now sit down and shut up while I go calm Hiccup down," he added.

Toothless followed after Hiccup into the bedroom and found his boyfriend sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. "Safe to say I'm telling them about the barrier…" Hiccup sighed.

"We knew it was inevitable when Cuyler brought it up yesterday…" Toothless sat beside him.

"I heard you go off on dad…" Hiccup mentioned.

"I'm hoping enough times will make him see that your happiness should be his only concern in this situation. At least the one of you living here and being with me, the head chef thing. Basically to accept your life here is one you chose, built, and want to keep living. And I hope I made it clear that if we can't that barrier open; they better get use to this life because they'll be living it too," Toothless said.

"You don't really think it's closed forever, do you?" Hiccup asked.

"I sincerely hope not, Hiccup, but it is a possibility we have to consider…" Toothless reminded as Hiccup nodded, understanding.

"I just don't understand how it could have closed…" Hiccup sighed again.

"I don't either, but it has. And we have to deal with the right now," Toothless put his arm around Hiccup's shoulders. "We have to tell them…About the barrier, at least, love," he added.

Hiccup dreaded it, mostly because it would take a lot of explaining. And worse if it ever came out that _Tallon_ was Toothless because going past the barrier changed his form. Hiccup didn't really want to talk about his and Toothless's relationship either, but the Vikings already knew thanks for one of the drunken friends on Sunday night. "Are we going to leave them in the loft space for their duration here?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't see why not, they seem to fit in it," Toothless shrugged. "Do you feel like we should separate them?"

"Well, while we've done plenty of camping trips where everyone is together; I don't know if it's the best solution for an extended stay," Hiccup informed. "But, it's fine for now. I'm not gonna stress myself over it and maybe I'm being a bit spiteful with not caring because I hate this situation…" Hiccup muttered.

"They are fine where they are, babe. They have plenty of space, a place to sleep for everyone, and a bathroom up there. Well, half one. They'll have to come down here to shower and stuff," Toothless replied.

"Yeah, well…That's something else we gotta do now…They've been in those clothes since they got here…None of them have showered, nor do they have personal care items…" Hiccup said.

"We have the money to take care of that, at least to get them a couple sets of clothes and items…I'll take them, so you don't have to. Plus, you've got work tomorrow and you're gonna be busy all week with that," Toothless reminded.

"No. I don't think they can handle being in public…I'll get their sizes and take care of it today. I need a break from them, honestly. I'll go get their stuff and then I'll explain the barrier thing…" Hiccup stated.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Toothless asked as the two males were moving to the door to exit the bedroom. Sure enough, the Vikings were just sitting in the living room.

"They can't stay here by themselves," Hiccup sighed some. "I'll be quick, just gonna go to the place downtown and then the convenience store. That should have everything,"

"Alright. I'll make something for lunch," Toothless nodded with a smile as Hiccup grabbed a notepad off the center table with a pen.

"Where ya going, laddie?" Gobber wondered.

"If you're gonna be here for a bit; you're gonna need more than one set of clothes to wear. I'm gonna get your sizes and head to the store while you stay with Tallon and have lunch," Hiccup stated. "So, let's take care of the girls first…Babe, do we still have that measuring rope in the kitchen drawer? The one I used to when I made Sigrid's costume a couple years back?"

"Uh…I think so. I'll look," Toothless responded as he headed into the kitchen while Hiccup was having each of the girls stand up so he could check the tag sizes on their pants and shirts. He'd write down their name and then what size. Toothless returned with the rope for him, and then headed back into the kitchen to start on lunch.

"Alright, stand straight and keep your arms out like this," Hiccup showed them. The girls did so as Hiccup was measuring their bust areas and writing it down; then he took care of measuring their feet as well. When they were set, Hiccup moved onto the males. "Alright, I got what I need. I'm heading out, babe. We need anything for the house?"

"Maybe milk, bread, eggs, and cheese? Oh, and dish soap," Toothless informed.

"Check under the sink, baby. There should be a fresh one," Hiccup said while grabbing his keys, phone, and wallet off the table.

"Never mind of the dish soap!" Toothless called. Hiccup laughed a little as Toothless came over and kissed him. "Be safe,"

"Always," Hiccup nodded before he headed outside and got into the car. Toothless got back to work on cooking while the Vikings remained in the living room, watching TV that Toothless had put on.

**. . .**

**(6:00 pm)**

Hiccup finally returned to the house, which was a relief to Toothless. "I'm back," Hiccup stated walking through the door with a bunch bags.

"Babe, you've been gone for a couple hours…" Toothless said softly.

"Sorry. Henrik had a crisis, so I got dragged to the restaurant for a bit," Hiccup mentioned. "Didn't have time to text you,"

"Well, as long as you're alright. Have you eaten? I made dinner," Toothless informed.

"I'm starving," Hiccup smiled. "What did you make?"

"Your favorite," Toothless chuckled.

"Really?!" Hiccup asked excitedly. "You made Carbonara?"

"Well, it might not be as good as yours. But I tried," Toothless shrugged.

"Aw, baby. You didn't have to go through all that for me," Hiccup smiled, blushing a bit.

"Yeah, I did. I wanted to see that smile again. So it was worth it," Toothless mentioned, caressing his cheek lightly. "It's always worth it as long as you're happy, Hiccup. That's all that matters to me; your happiness. So I'll do anything for it," Hiccup's blush got worse; The Vikings could see it, but it was clear as day to see how much these two cared for one another. Hiccup set the bags down on the ground as he hugged Toothless tightly and leaned up to kiss him on the lips deeply. "Wow, maybe I should make your favorites more often if that's what I get as a reward,"

"Oh, stop," Hiccup giggled. "We kiss like that all the time,"

"Yeah, when I start it. You never take the lead," Toothless replied softly.

"In a good mood now," Hiccup told him before letting go and grabbing the bags again.

"I'll go start making up the plates," Toothless chuckled.

Hiccup shook his head a little, wondering how he got so lucky to have Toothless in his life. Of course, he knew how it all started, but for things to have turned out this? Toothless being able to become human and them falling in love? That was unexpected, magical, and lucky. Hiccup had never been happier in his life; he loved this life and he didn't want to stop living it for anything. There were still some worries with the barrier, but Hiccup wasn't going to focus on anything other than making it passable once again, just to get the Vikings home. Hiccup hoped and prayed that if the barrier ended up breaking, Toothless would stay human. Or at least be able to choose what form he was in depending on where they were. It had become Hiccup's biggest fear; losing Toothless and what they had. If it ever had to go back to before the barrier; Hiccup didn't know what he'd do. He knew he'd be miserable because truly loved Toothless.

The Vikings were just observing things. Some didn't even care, like Gobber. He just loved seeing Hiccup so happy. Dagur and Mala didn't seem to care either. Tuffnut, and Snotlout were a bit confused by things; having no idea how two males could like one another in such a romantic way. Heather and Ruffnut figured; you can't help your feelings even if its two males. Astrid was almost radiating jealousy that Hiccup gave her up for a male. And Stoick was just lost on his thoughts about it all. Yes, Hiccup was extremely happy with his life and with Tallon. But what about the future of Berk? Hiccup was the Heir; he was supposed to take over and lead Berk with a wife and have at least one child to be his own Heir. In all this, Stoick didn't know if he could do anything about it because Tallon kept saying it was Hiccup's decision. So really, Stoick had no say at all with Hiccup being an adult and being obviously very settled here in Norway with a house and lover. Hiccup could very well choose to never come back, give up his birthright to Berk and live an ordinary life.

"So, I got you some clothes and other items used here in the modern setting. I got you all three sets of clothing, and the items are mainly just for bathing, shaving, brushing your teeth and hair, also stuff you put on so you don't smell throughout the day," Hiccup informed calmly as he was sorting out the bags and handing them to the person they were for. "I also got you shoes, socks, and underwear. The girls have bras in addition to everything else,"

"What are these things?" Ruffnut inquired, holding up a bra.

"That's a bra, at least, the modern style of one," Hiccup said.

"Where are the strings? The metal? How does this protect us in battle?" Astrid wondered.

"I really feel like I shouldn't have to explain this over and over again; this is modernized life. We don't have daily battles and what not here. The sole purpose of that piece of clothing is cover, support, and elevate a woman's breasts," Hiccup sighed.

"How does this bra work…" Heather wondered.

"I can't exactly use myself as an example as I lack breasts. I can show you how to put it on yourself as long as I don't get stabbed for touching that area," Hiccup offered.

"It's for learning, so I won't…" Astrid remarked.

"I'm not touching you," Hiccup responded.

"You can use me," Heather stated. Hiccup moved over to her now and showed her how it worked. "And it is worn like this?"

"No, it goes under your shirt, directly on the breasts, just as underwear goes on before pants do. Socks go on before shoes; they are considered undergarments. Hence the name; _under_," Hiccup stated. "You can show the rest of them how it's done," he said as he went to help Toothless set plates on the table for dinner. "Come on, let's go eat. You can finish looking at everything after, and then I'll explain the barrier situation and find you places to put your clothes in the loft," Not arguing; the ten rose up from their spots and moved to the dining room for supper.

**. . .**

**(7:30 pm)**

When dinner ended, as Hiccup had said he'd do; he got the Vikings clothing put away in the loft in some storage units and making sure everyone had their own drawer their items. It was mainly two shelves against the wall with pull out drawers; one for the girls, and another for the males. Hiccup used tape and a marker to label which drawer belonged to which person. Toothless cleaned up from dinner while Hiccup did that, and now everyone was in the living room awaiting Hiccup's explanation that he'd promised yesterday if things didn't go the way he hoped earlier.

"Four years ago, Toothless and I sailed past the boundary on Johann's boat; the one we were sent to retrieve. The wind had picked up and before we got to turn the ship around to return to Berk; we had sailed through. There seemed to be some kind of resistance passing through; it was warmer too. Anyway, we ended up just turning back and returned that night. But, you know me; I'm curious about things, especially because I've been told for years; we don't sail past the boundary. I wanted to know what else was out there, beyond Berk and beyond the Archipelago. So, I convinced you, Dad, to let me explore," Hiccup began to explain.

"Yeah, when you've really been here all this time," Snotlout remarked.

"That is partially true," Hiccup stated. "Do you want the story or not?" they nodded. "Then shut up and let me tell it," he added. "The next day; I made Toothless an automatic tail and had set free a small boat we could both be on. We crossed the barrier again, and just sailed until a storm came in. Another boat, Cuyler's, found us and offered to bring me in. Toothless had taken to the sky to avoid being seen by anyone, but was still watching out for me. I told Cuyler about myself, where I was from, and that my dragon was following the boat above the clouds. I stayed the night at the Grayson's place. Cuyler told me that he'd keep Toothless a secret for me, and he could teach me about this place if I got permission from my dad to be here, since I was seventeen and still considered a child then,"

Hiccup took a deep breath. "When the weather cleared, Cuyler took us back to the boundary. And then I used that time to convince you, Dad, to let us stay out there and explore. I was mostly here in Norway, but during all the visits; Toothless and I would explore the other directions of the Archipelago. We did South first, as it was easy too with all the back and forth between Norway and the Archipelago. Then we did East and North, finishing West just two years ago while I was doing school to be a chef," Hiccup explained.

"So you've been done for two years, and didn't come home as you were told to," Stoick said.

"Yes." Hiccup replied, being honest. "Sorry…But I kind of developed a second life here…" he admitted. "Also…I developed feelings for Tallon and we started dating,"

"How long ago was this?" Gobber asked now.

"Two years ago now. Tallon and I have been dating since January 8, 2017. So…About two months ago, we hit two years together," Hiccup informed calmly.

"That's a long time to be dating," Dagur said. "You two…Still in just a like stage?"

"Gods no," Hiccup shook his head. "Haven't been for a year,"

"No, we're very much in love," Toothless mentioned calmly.

"We can certainly revisit this later…" Stoick said, not wanting fully think on the spot about his son loving Tallon. Toothless saw the light in Hiccup's eyes shut down at the dismissal that their love was out in the open. Toothless was going to say something, but Hiccup just shook his head. "What are we going to do about this barrier?"

"I don't know, Dad. I'm not a freaking barrier expert. It was perfectly fine for Toothless and I until you lot showed up. For all I know; it wasn't meant to have so many people pass it at once, so now; it's sealed. And if that's the case; it's your fault for following me and now possibly stuck here," Hiccup stated in an annoyed voice.

"If you hadn't taken off after I made the announcement; I wouldn't have followed you," Stoick argued.

"If you hadn't made the announcement without consulting me first, maybe I wouldn't have taken off," Hiccup snapped back.

"If you'd grow up and take responsibility of your duties instead of sneaking off here, maybe I wouldn't have had to force it on you," Stoick retorted. "You're the Heir! It's your job to take over be Chief!"

"Oh, so the only reason I was born was to do your job?" Hiccup stood up.

"It's your birthright," Stoick reminded. "It's the life you were born into, Hiccup. No more running. No more hiding. When that barrier opens; you're coming back and you're taking over,"

Hiccup narrowed his eyes in a way they'd never seen before. "No," Hiccup said firmly as everyone's eyes widened. Had Hiccup really just told his father no? No hesitation. No fear. No emotion. Just straight no.


	22. Chapter 22

Life As We Know It

Rated; M for Mature  
Pairing; Hiccup & Toothless(Tallon)  
Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD-related. Everything belongs to its original creator.

22)

**=Toothless's POV=  
(3/19/2019-8:00 pm)  
(Norway; Hiccup & Toothless's House)**

I had known it was coming; a fight between Hiccup and Stoick. But like everyone else right now; I really had not expected Hiccup to say no to his dad. Yeah, Hiccup was different and he did things his own way. Everyone knew that about Hiccup, but somehow and someway; he always ended up doing what he was told. Now, I expected Hiccup would tell his father to give him time to figure out the barrier situation, or maybe bring up combing the two places. But I did not think that Stoick would dismiss everything he'd been told about letting Hiccup be happy and demand him back to the Archipelago to become Chief. And I really didn't believe Hiccup would straight up tell his dad no. At the moment; I had no idea how this was going to go. I could see the look in Hiccup's eyes; it was the one he gave when he was annoyed and fed up, and I could see pain behind his green hues too. Pain that his father didn't accept Hiccup being in love with me. That's all I could gather from this; I may have been the one to state Hiccup and I were in a relationship and were in love, but it didn't look or sound like Stoick cared. And it seemed he didn't accept such things, which was one of Hiccup's fears.

Stoick finally recovered from the shock of Hiccup telling him no by blinking a few times. "What did you just say?"

"I said no," Hiccup repeated, standing his ground on the matter.

"I gave you a direct order," Stoick remarked.

"Oh, did you? Sorry, didn't process that because I'm twenty-one years old and don't have to do what you say anymore as a capable adult with his own life. Laws says that once I'm eighteen; I can do what I want with or without your consent, Dad," Hiccup retorted.

"I'm your father," Stoick glared.

"That doesn't mean I have to listen to you! As far as any Viking Laws would see this as; I ran away. If I'm not living on Berk, or even in the Archipelago; then I don't have to abide by the traditions or laws set. And here, being over eighteen means I'm in control of my life, not you. I have my own place and job; I can more than take care of myself," Hiccup scoffed.

"You're still the next Chief! You can't run away from your duties," Astrid jumped in now, taking Stoick's side. "You used your exploration deal to hide from it!"

"I hid from nothing; I just found something better that I want to continue doing," Hiccup glared hard.

"If you're not hiding, then when the barrier opens…You'll come back?" Fishlegs wondered.

"I never said that," Hiccup crossed his arms over his chest. "I said I found better and want to keep doing it,"

"So you don't want to come home?" Tuffnut stared.

"This is home," Hiccup motioned around to the house they were in. "This is the home Tallon and I worked our jobs for to buy and reside in. This is where I want to stay; where I can do what I want to do without all that unnecessary stuff back on Berk,"

"Hiccup, you can't just ignore the life you have on Berk!" Stoick stepped up now. "I already made the announcement, so we're going back together when the barrier opens!"

"I don't care what you did. That was your choice; it's not mine! When are you going to get it through your thick skull that I don't want to be Chief!" Hiccup yelled at him. Now I could see the pain in Hiccup's eyes. I felt like he wanted to cry and that hurt me. The room seemed to still at Hiccup yelling he didn't want to be Chief. "Alright? You get it now? I don't want to be Chief, Dad. I've never had any interest in it; it's not me. You're all about running the village, speeches, feasts, and all that stuff. It's not me! Look at me, think about everything about me! Every other Viking would kill downed dragon; I befriended a Night Fury. I didn't rush to Dragon Island to help the people who cast me out; I went to save Toothless because he didn't deserve to die because you never listen to a word I say! I told you that you couldn't win that battle!"

Stoick was a bit taken aback by the words. "I chose to save the tribe because I wasn't going to let your stupidity and inability to listen kill everyone. I don't fit the Viking mold; this is where I fit in! Where I can be me without being judged for being different. Half the people in the tribe only started caring about me after Toothless and I stopped the war! Most of them don't even believe I can handle the job. I'm telling you to your face that I can't. I don't want the responsibility! I want cook and sing because I'm good at it. People from all over the world come here just to visit the restaurant I work at to enjoy the food and entertainment! I don't want the life you want me to have. I want the life I have because I'm happy than I've ever been. All I want is freedom! And what hurts the most is that you don't fucking care at all about what I want!" Yeah, Hiccup was hurt and maybe now Stoick would be able to see it as he'd heard it from Hiccup.

"But you know what? I don't care anymore. I've tried being nice about it, even Tallon has dropped the hints for you to consider me in all this but you won't see it for yourself. You're not gonna allow me to make my own choices regarding my life, and I know you don't accept me dating Tallon. So I guess I have no choice then," Hiccup backed up. What was he doing, I didn't understand. I saw Stoick's eyes widen, so had Gobber's. I knew Hiccup was about to do something drastic.

"Hiccup, lad…No. Don't do it…Just…Calm down. It's alright…" Gobber stepped forward, pushing Stoick and Astrid back to try and comfort Hiccup. "Just…Breathe, don't do anything rash while you're mad…Please…" the old man pleaded. I saw Hiccup's eyes soften a bit as he sighed and lowered his head. "Step back. No more of this, from anyone…" Gobber stated, putting his hands on Hiccup's shoulders. "Relax, laddie…Don't…Say anything, just go to your room and calm down, okay? I'll deal with your father…"

I watched Hiccup managed a nod and then turned beginning his walk to the bedroom. "Don't you walk-," Stoick started, but Gobber whipped around.

"Shut it, Stoick," Gobber ordered with a hard stare. "Tallon, would you go with Hiccup, please?"

"My pleasure," I said, moving after Hiccup into the bedroom. I didn't care what was happening outside the room now; I knew Gobber was on Hiccup's side no matter what, he always had been. I knew Gobber was about to lay into Stoick for what he just did to Hiccup, but that was Gobber's deal to handle. My only concern was my boyfriend, and when I got into the room and closed the door; I saw Hiccup just standing in the middle of the room, shaking. I instantly went to Hiccup and wrapped my arms around him tightly; he stood there and slowly brought his arms up against my chest and held my shirt before he started sobbing. "Ssh…Ssh, baby. It's okay…I'm here, just let it out…" I soothed.

**. . .**

**=Normal POV=  
(8:30 pm)**

Toothless held Hiccup for nearly fifteen minutes while he just cried about what happened. Gobber yelling at Stoick wasn't heard; Toothless had to assume that Gobber took Stoick outside so that Hiccup wouldn't have to hear it. Hiccup's sobs hard turned to sniffling and light coughs against Toothless as he did his best to kiss his forehead, or the top of his head while rubbing his back and arms.

"Come on, let's sit down…" Toothless suggested as Hiccup just moved with him over to the bed. The two sat down and Toothless kept his arm around Hiccup's shoulders. "I know it's stupid to ask, but are you alright, love?"

Hiccup shook his head. "I honestly don't know if I can deal with them being here…" he admitted while leaning against Toothless and using one of his hands to wipe his eyes. "Look at what happened when I explained the barrier and then it coming out we're in love…He flipped out…"

"To be fair, Hic…We knew he would flip out no matter what. It didn't matter if it was tonight or three weeks from now. And we know not everyone accepts people of the same gender having feelings for one another and being in relationships," Toothless said.

"But at least others respect that they can't do anything and keep their comments to themselves…My dad started ordering me because he doesn't want me with you," Hiccup sighed.

"But what do you want, Hiccup?" Toothless inquired.

"I want to be with you…" Hiccup's voice cracked a little.

"You are with me, my love. Okay?" Toothless reminded. "Look at me," he lifted Hiccup's face so their eyes would meet. "I'm right here. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere, ever. You will always have me. Nothing can take me away from you, not even your dad," he assured gently, but in a genuine firm tone. "I'm not afraid of him, and tonight; you showed him that you aren't either. I know you were about to do something drastic before Gobber interjected…"

"I was going to exile myself from the tribe, and being Heir…Legally giving up everything about Berk tied to me. Wouldn't be Heir, wouldn't even be a Hooligan anymore had I said it. Self-exile allows me a specified amount of time to gather my personal things, and leave Berk. No one can't stop it, not even the Chief. There's no way to overturn it except if I go back and ask to return; then it takes a meeting on the grounds I left, discussing the reasons behind it. Most don't invoke a self-exile unless they feel they are being treated unfairly and they'd be better off on their own…It takes council vote to reinstate status, which means they'd have to see fit I can return based on the reasons I originally left. So it would be them having to accept I wasn't being treated right, and sufficient reason to leave and if allowed back; whatever caused me to leave would have to be discussed and remedied…" Hiccup explained.

"That's pretty drastic, Hiccup…" Toothless admitted gently.

"What did you think I was going to do when we first discussed the idea of giving things up when we got together? That's what I would have had to do…Voluntarily leave. There's no way to just say; _Hey, I have a better life elsewhere, so I'm leaving_. No, I'd have to cut all ties between Berk and me. It means I can't go back as anything more than a guest, and it would be the Chief's decision to allow me access on the island. I'd always be Stoick's son, can't cut blood. But I wouldn't be his Heir anymore. Just a normal traveler," Hiccup told him now. "Before I was just a runaway, not on the island and no one could find me. But I was still alive and still had my status in the tribe. Self-exile is an official removal,"

"And Gobber stopped you because he knows what you were about to do," Toothless said softly.

Hiccup nodded. "He knows he'd never see me again because things with dad would be so tense that we'd avoid one another and there's too much uncertainty if dad would disown me or tell me I can never come back out of the sheer disappointment that I gave up my birthright and let him down…Basically, a repeat of day _Toothless_ saved me in the ring. And Dad, as Chief, holds the right to tell me I can't come back if I invoke self-exile. He never cast me out or anything that day, but he was pretty disappointed and upset with me. He knew he couldn't because I'm his only Heir; he'd lose his position as Chief. It would go to someone else, and I believe that's the Jorgenson's because my mom was Spitelout's brother…But if dad despises all this that much; he could initiate casting me out and claim Snotlout as his Heir too, but doesn't want Snotlout ruling, for obvious reasons," Hiccup explained softly.

"He's a certified, self-absorbed, idiot?" Toothless inquired as Hiccup nodded. "Wow. I didn't realize there was so much into this,"

"Yeah…I only know all this stuff regarding laws because I spent most of my childhood until meeting Toothless in the forge with Gobber. And those were our conversations, tidbits of information I'd eventually need to know to be Chief," Hiccup informed. "But in situations like this one; I can use the information to literally free myself from something my father is trying to chain me down to. There's never been a self-exile in the tribe before…So, it's a serious thing for it to even be considered as a way out. That and…Taking your own life,"

"Don't you even…" Toothless warned firmly, but it was out of protection and worry.

"I won't…But I can't sit here and lie to you either, Tal…I've considered it before, the suicide thing…" Hiccup trailed off. Toothless turned his head and stared at Hiccup. "Nothing recent, but the day dad said that stuff to me, and I felt like I'd lost everything…Even you…I stood on the edge wanting the pain to stop. I guess I owe Astrid something; she the one who came to talk to me and got me to go after everyone…My main goal was to get Toothless, but then dad saved me in the water, and Toothless too. I decided that I couldn't just leave them to die…It's not the kind of person I am…"

"No, no you are not," Toothless sighed as he held Hiccup tightly. "But you don't feel that way anymore, right? Wanting to die?"

Hiccup shook his head. "No, babe. I told you; it was the one-time thing…It's been years since then, but I can't lie about how much this hurts right now…"

"I understand," Toothless replied. "But you have me, and you always will. So we'll get through this together," Hiccup moved in closer to his boyfriend, nodding to him. "Let's not jump right to a self-exile, okay? For the time being, we're all staying right here in Norway. Maybe we can ask Cuyler to make some extended trips to the barrier and check on the status of it being passable or not since he's always around that general area. Why don't we call it an early night? Alright? It's almost 9 pm; it's been a long day and you have work tomorrow too. I don't want you too tired for that because you're doing it until Saturday night…"

"Okay…" Hiccup agreed.

"I'll go send them to the loft and lock up. Meet you in a few minutes," Toothless said as he hugged Hiccup tightly and kissed him before getting up to exit the bedroom. Toothless didn't see the others, but he went and took care of the door locking and what not before making his way upstairs where he heard voices. Toothless saw them sitting around quietly, but Gobber seemed pissed off, and Toothless couldn't blame him. At the sight of seeing Toothless up there, though, Gobber's demeanor changed to worry.

"Tallon…" Gobber stood up quickly. "How is he?"

"Calmer, but still upset. That's to be expected given what happened," Toothless informed.

"Aye, well; it shouldn't happen again or I'm gonna take a page out of the lad's book and follow suit…" Gobber retorted, mumbling, and shooting a glare towards Stoick who didn't seem to do anything other than look down in what Toothless assume was guilt or shame. "Is he still feeling that way?"

"No, I talked him out of it, and reminded him not to make a hasty decision while upset," Toothless said.

"Good…Good. That's why I stopped him; I know he's got a temper," Gobber sighed some in relief.

"Only when invoked to become angry," Toothless mentioned. "He's getting ready for bed right now, as he has work tomorrow,"

"Hopefully a good night's sleep will do him some good," Gobber prayed.

"We shall see. I bid you a good night," Toothless prepared to leave.

"Good night," Gobber said as Toothless went out of sight. "And I fully expect you to either apologize to your son tomorrow, or stop opening yer trap to him if you're only going to hurt him…" he mentioned to Stoick. "I didn't believe Tallon when he said we upset him, and now I can see that it's always because of you, or her," he now pointed to Astrid.

"What did I do?" Astrid huffed, offended that Gobber of all people would say she was part of the problem.

"Hiccup made it clear to you after year one that he didn't return your feelings, and you've given him trouble every chance you get," Fishlegs piped up.

"He said he didn't know, and maybe it was because he was just excited to explore," Astrid remarked.

"But it's clear that he has developed feelings for Tallon two years ago, and since you've learned of it; you've been jealous," Ruffnut interjected.

"Yeah, every time he came to visit; you'd be all over him to get his affection or the two of you would fight," Tuffnut added in. Astrid huffed again, crossing her arms over his chest. "You gotta let him go,"

Astrid sighed some now. Maybe they were right; it was clear Hiccup didn't return her feelings anymore and perhaps they just faded off as it happened a year before Hiccup got with Tallon. Who knows, but she didn't want to be part of the problem. If Hiccup didn't like her anymore then she needed to step back and let Hiccup go, so he could be happy. It wasn't like her to get jealous, clingy, or cruel; she figured it was just the situation making things tense and that she'd hoped before it all came out Hiccup was with Tallon; that Hiccup might still feel something for her.

"And if he wasn't fighting with you, it was with his dad. No wonder he never wanted to come visit…" Gobber shook his head in disappointment.

"I just wanted him to do what every other Heir does, Gobber…Why is that so wrong of me?" Stoick asked.

"Because you're forcing him into something he doesn't want," Dagur said now. "I took the job of Chief because my father had vanished, and someone was needed to lead the tribe; this was also before I learned Heather was my sister,"

"If I had another Heir; I wouldn't make him…" Stoick started.

"It's not about that, not that you can make him anyway. Hiccup could refuse to take over, and he's within his rights to do that as long as he has residence in another place. Even if we know where he is, Stoick; he's a runaway of Berk. Known and alive, but right now; we can't make him do anything," Gobber reminded. "I keep telling you this and you refuse to hear it; I feel Hiccup's frustration in you not listening now," Gobber sighed heavily again. "I know what you want for him, but if you keep doing this…Stoick; he'll invoke Self-Exile…"

"He wouldn't," Stoick stated firmly.

"What do you think he almost did tonight before I stepped in? If you keep pushing him…He'll use the only card he has to play, and make sure you can't force him to do what you want by removing himself. That's exactly what he said. You can't force him to become Chief if he isn't your Heir anymore…Just, think about that tonight. We're stuck here for a bit, why don't you stop fighting with him so much, and see how he lives his life here. See how happy this makes him. You heard him tonight; he's happier than he's ever been. So what if he loves Tallon; you love who you love. Maybe if you back off a little; he'll consider the idea of being Chief. But the reason he doesn't want to take the job is because he, one; feels like he can't do it, and two; you're constantly pushing him into something he isn't ready to do. For once…Have Hiccup's best interest at heart. Support, accept, and love him! Please, that's all I'm asking," Gobber explained to his long-time friend.

"I think it would be wise for everyone to get some rest," Mala offered. "Perhaps tomorrow, as the day is new…We can all have a positive outlook and accept that for the time being; we're here with Hiccup and should try not to make a mockery of his life, or add frustrations to it," she offered. Unable to argue much as it was getting late and it was obvious Hiccup and Tallon were going to sleep; they decided to prepare for bed and get in some sleep as well. All of which, including Hiccup and Toothless, hoping for a better tomorrow.


	23. Chapter 23

Life As We Know It

Rated; M for Mature  
Pairing; Hiccup & Toothless(Tallon)  
Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD-related. Everything belongs to its original creator.

23)

**=Hiccup's POV=  
(3/22/2019-7:00 am)  
(Norway; Hiccup & Toothless's House)**

I was never one to just break down and cry, but living in Norway the past four years; I learned it was nothing to be ashamed of when you were hurt and upset. And my father had hurt me three days ago when he demanded I return to Berk when the barrier opened and take over the role of Chief to the Hooligan Tribe. I found my voice and told him no, but I knew it would be an argument. I was so ready to spit out self-exile if my father had said one more thing. But it seemed Gobber already put it together and stopped me because he knew I was mad and upset, so he refused to let me keep going in such a state. I didn't want things to go down the route of exiling myself because it meant dad and I would fight and he'd tell me to just leave and never come back. I'd never see Gobber, my friends, or my dad again. I wanted to find a way to do this peacefully, but I had no idea how to make it happen. Right now, we had a problem with even passing the barrier, never mind breaking it. I guess it was an issue to set aside. Toothless and I had Cuyler in agreement to try once a week to pass the barrier, and to call if anything changed so we could rush out and cross to get the Vikings home, at least.

I may not want to be Chief, but dad still was Chief of Berk and he'd need to get back as soon as possible. I'd would figure something else out, but I wanted to get the Vikings through and not risk it closing on me and Toothless once we were back in the Archipelago. It was going to be really hard to explain why _Tallon_ and I went through, but Toothless and I emerged. And then there was a fear of just me going through and it closing. I'd be unable to see Toothless, or the Vikings would ask why Toothless wasn't with me. There was a lot to consider and be concerned about, but right now; it's been three days and we're all still stuck here in Norway at my house. Dad and I haven't really talked since the fight; I avoid him as much as possible, which is why I'm glad I stay busy cleaning or working. Astrid did apologize to me for how she's treated me the last three years, and hopes I'll be happy. I appreciated the apology, and ignored the fact she made a joke remark about if I ever change my mind; she'll be waiting.

I laughed it off, but I know there won't be any changing my mind. I'm still fully prepared to give up my life on Berk and in the Archipelago to stay with Toothless as long as the barrier is in place and allowing us to stay together with Toothless as a human. I still felt like I did two years ago with Toothless and I getting together when I said that why would a force, whatever it was, do all this just to take it away? I still believed that Toothless and I would be alright, it was just taking some time or there was some underlying test to pass. Still had no idea what that was, but it's how I felt. At the moment; I'm just waking up with Toothless's arms around me. I loved the feeling; I wish we didn't have to get up and start the day, aside from the comfort; I'm feeling kind of off today. Not sure what it is, maybe the late night with Toothless and the Vikings; some of them were coming around to not being so shy and enjoying talking or watching some of the TV specials that Toothless and got a laugh out of.

"Do we have to get up?" Toothless asked.

"Yes, babe," I smiled. "Come on. I gotta use the bathroom and shower. And you know we have to use the main one since ours needs fixing," I reminded. We weren't sure what happened, but it broke last night; the toilet was acting up and there was hardly any water pressure.

"I'll call the plumber today," Toothless let me up after we kissed. I stretched and left the room, still half asleep but happened to see the Vikings already awake and sitting around the living room. I taught them how to turn on the TV and be able to watch if Toothless and I were still sleeping when they woke up and were bored.

"Morning, lad," Gobber greeted.

I waved and moved into the bathroom to handle my morning stuff. I was hoping the shower would wake me up a bit more because I felt like I hadn't gotten any sleep. And I started feeling that way last night at work, but it had been busy too. Twenty minutes passed after I finished the shower and had shaved when I realized I didn't grab my clothes to change into. Thankfully, I had grabbed my phone and messaged Toothless to bring me at least my underwear and a pair of shorts. Not even two minutes passed before he knocked on the door and I got my stuff from him.

"Thanks," I kissed his cheek and slipped back into the bathroom to get dressed. I finished up and left the bathroom while towel drying my hair.

"Feel better?" Toothless asked.

"Eh, dreading tonight," I admitted.

"Oh, right. It's a Friday…" Toothless stated. "Fridays and Saturdays are the worst,"

"Yep, fully booked. I wouldn't expect me home until like 1 am, maybe later," I informed softly.

"I always stay up until you're home; you know that, Hiccup. There's too many nutjobs on the road during early morning…" Toothless reminded.

"You shouldn't lose sleep over me," I chuckled a bit. Toothless got up to hug me and I returned it after setting the towel on my shoulder.

"And you should go finish getting dressed before I finish undressing you," Toothless whispered in my ear. I blushed intensely and tried to push away from him; I did not need to get turned on right now.

"You're awful," I sighed.

"You knew that and still fell in love with me, so that's now on you," Toothless responded cheekily. I shook my head and shifted away from him to get into the bedroom and officially change into my clothes for the day, but I kept the shorts on; I'd just put my work pants on when it was time to leave. I could tell Toothless had gone to take his shower and I'd likely make breakfast for everyone, but I honestly didn't have much of an appetite right now. I knew to eat, though; Toothless was on me about that. I exited the bedroom and headed for the kitchen to get started.

**. . .**

**(2:30 pm)**

I hadn't thought I was so tired until I realized I was sleeping; my phone ringing woke me up as I reached for it on the table lazily and answered it without checking the ID first. "Hello?" It was Henrik, wondering where I was. I quickly checked the time and realized it was 2:30 pm already. When the hell had I fallen asleep? I could have sworn it was only 11 am last time I saw the clock for the cable box. "I dozed off, Henrik. I'm sorry; I'll be there in ten minutes," I ended the call and forced my heavy body up to get to the room and get my pants on. Why had I fallen asleep; I was two hours late for work. I moved to get my stuff and leave the house, when I noticed Toothless wasn't there. "Where's Tal?"

"He ran out to do a couple things at 11:30 and said he'd see you tonight," Mala informed. I really didn't want to leave them here alone, but I was already late.

"Can I trust you not to destroy my house if I leave you here alone?" I asked.

"We'll be fine, lad. Go on now," Gobber smiled. I nodded.

"See you tomorrow," I headed out the door and quickly got the car started to head to work. I knew I could trust Gobber and Mala to probably keep them all in line. I still don't know why I slept so long; I had checked my phone too and the alarm had gone off but evidently silenced after two minutes when I didn't shut it off myself. What was wrong with me today? I hoped I could shake it before work started or it was going to be a hell of a night.

**. . .**

**=Normal POV=  
(8:45 pm)**

Toothless got home just fifteen minutes after Hiccup had left; he had to do a couple things, call the plumber, get some parts, and went shopping. He didn't even give a second thought to the fact Hiccup was sleeping when he left at 11:30, but since Hiccup was up and gone when he got home; he figured Hiccup had gone to work as normal and decided to trust the Vikings not to mess with anything. Toothless did find them sitting on the couch and watching TV, and nothing had been messed with in the house, so he was sure Hiccup would be happy to hear about that. Dinner was Spaghetti and Meatballs with Garlic Bread; Toothless already put a plate away for Hiccup and stored the leftovers. Everyone was just relaxing now, until Toothless got an unexpected call. Toothless felt his phone vibrating, so he reached for it to check the ID.

"Is that Hiccup?" Astrid wondered.

"No…It's his boss, which makes me worry more," Toothless sighed. "I swear to God; he better not have over done it and passed out again, or gotten hurt…" he slid the icon to answer. "Evening, Henrik. What do I owe the call at such an hour?" Toothless asked.

"_I'm calling to inform you that I've sent Hiccup home early," _Henrik stated.

"Did he pass out or hurt himself again?" Toothless inquired.

"_No, no. Nothing like that, for once," _Henrik said.

"Then why send him home?" Toothless questioned.

"_To be completely honest; I think he's getting sick. I mean, my first indication something was off was that he was two and a half hours late for work. I had to call him, and he said he dozed off. Aside from that; he's just been slow and out of it since arriving. He looks exhausted, like he hasn't slept in days. Few of the kitchen staff reported that he looked pale, kept taking bathroom breaks; one even said that Hiccup looked like he was going to throw up, but didn't…And outside of the cooking portion; he didn't have his usual…Flare when singing; I even think he missed a few queues and his voice was off. I pulled him aside half an hour ago to ask if he was alright; he waved it off and said things have been stressful at home. But I'm not convinced after watching him in the kitchen, so I sent him home to get some rest. I just wanted to give you the heads up if he pulls his normal 'I'm fine' routine when you inevitably ask why he's home early," _Henrik explained.

Toothless sighed. "I appreciate the call, Henrik. I'll check him out when he gets here,"

"_Alright, and if he is sick; tell him I said not to come in tomorrow. I'm sure you know what I mean with the sick thing; fever, puking, the works," _Henrik informed.

"I understand. I think he just arrived," Toothless said, spotting the headlights coming through the window. "I'll keep you posted. Have a good night,"

"_You too, Tallon. Night," _ Henrik said, and then ended the call from his side.

"What's up?" Dagur asked. Toothless set his phone down and stood up as Hiccup was getting to the door and finally walking inside; practically dragging his feet. Toothless could see what Henrik meant; Hiccup didn't look that good.

"Hey," Toothless greeted softly. "What are you doing home so early, babe?"

"Henrik felt like I wasn't all here tonight, so he sent me home before I end up knocking out or ending up hurt," Hiccup said tiredly.

"Yeah? Probably a good call. Wouldn't need any emergency room trips, right?" Toothless smiled, laughing a bit. Hiccup hadn't exactly lied about why he got sent him, but Toothless could tell he was holding out on the full reason. But perhaps Hiccup just wasn't sure on how felt yet. Henrik hadn't confirmed sickness, just said felt like it could be a possibility that Hiccup was sick. Looking at Hiccup now, Toothless could see where the _not all here_ concern came from. "Well, you're home now. Why not get comfortable and join us; we were going to watch a movie?" Toothless offered now. Hiccup stood there a moment, sort of dazed. "Babe?" Toothless inquired.

Hiccup's eyes closed as it looked like maybe he had the hiccups, but they were drawn out and only happened twice before Hiccup shifted his hand up a bit. "Lad? Are you okay?" Gobber questioned. No sooner than the words left Gobber's mouth Hiccup briskly walked past everyone to get to the bathroom; the door shut as Hiccup leaned over the toilet bowl and heaved twice, taking a few breaths to calm himself, but it didn't work. Hiccup managed to get down on his knees before puking; he spat once before he threw up a second time. The nausea remained, but the desire to vomit subsided slightly. Hiccup's head was pounding and his stomach was in knots; he didn't understand where all this came from. Hiccup leaned against the outer tub wall, trying to calm his stomach; he feared trying to get up and only wanting to hurl again.

Toothless had stayed in his spot until he heard the puking happen; he moved to the door of the bathroom and knocked twice. "Hiccup?" Toothless asked. "Babe, you alright?"

Hiccup tried to find his words, but didn't dare move yet. He'd attempted to and it landed him wanting to throw up again. "No…" Hiccup responded.

Toothless didn't like that response; he never did. "Can I get you or do anything that would help?"

"I don't know right now, Tal…" Hiccup replied with his arms over his stomach. "Can you make the nausea stop…That would be a big help," he finally asked.

"I think all the medication is in that bathroom, love. Want me to come in and sift through the cabinet?" Toothless wondered. There was some quiet now; the Vikings were just listening, but it sounded obvious that Hiccup was sick. After a moment the toilet flushed and the sink was heard before Hiccup opened the door. "Come sit down, you look like you're barely able to stand," he offered, moving to help Hiccup to the couch as those who were sitting right on edge near the wall before it went down the hall moved away to let Hiccup sit down. Toothless crouched in front of him. "What can I do, babe? You wanna go to bed?"

"I am really tired, but I kind of don't trust myself to make it from the bedroom to the bathroom if I get sick again in the middle of the night…" Hiccup said.

"Well, we'll sleep out here on the couch then. Pretty sure one of these couches pulls out into a bed," Toothless stated.

"Yeah, it's the one we're sitting on…" Hiccup nodded, shivering a bit.

"Alright, why don't you head into the bedroom and change out of your work stuff while I get the bed pulled out? Okay? Or do you think you're not gonna be okay for the walk over to the room?" Toothless questioned now.

"I…Really don't-," Hiccup stopped a moment to close his eyes and swallow. "Know right now…" he finished.

"I'll get your clothes; you can change in the bathroom while I get the bed out, alright? Sound better? That way if you end up feeling like you're gonna vomit again; you're already in the bathroom?" Toothless suggested. Hiccup managed a light nod as Toothless patted his knee and went into the bedroom to get his night wear stuff. Hiccup stayed still on the couch, resting his head on his arm and wincing at the stomach and head pain. Toothless returned a few moments later and handed Hiccup a set of clothes; it appeared to just be some sleep pants. "Here, baby," he then helped Hiccup up to his feet slowly and to the bathroom. Once Hiccup was in the restroom; Toothless quickly set up pull out bed with pillow and a blanket; then he changed into his nighttime stuff.

"Is he sick?" Snotlout asked.

"Yeah, I think he might be. We'll see what happens tomorrow; it could just be a twenty-four hour bug," Toothless mentioned when he returned. Hiccup seemed to come out just at the same time as Toothless eased him down onto the bed before looking at him. "Can you tell me what's bothering you, babe?"

"Head, stomach; I'm exhausted, nauseous, and I've thrown up twice…" Hiccup replied. Toothless checked Hiccup's forehead and cheek.

"I think you're running a slight fever too," Toothless said softly before he walked away to the bathroom to get a few things, and then a water bottle from the fridge. "Here, something for the fever and pain," Hiccup took both small tablets from Toothless's hand, popping them in his mouth and them sipping from the water. "Alright, now try to get some sleep. We'll see how you feel tomorrow and go from there, okay? Lay down. Bathroom is just around the corner if you need it, but if you can't make it that far; there's a garbage can right next to you,"

"Can you hold me?" Hiccup asked.

"Of course," Toothless nodded as he climbed into the bed and laid back, leaving his arm open. Hiccup moved over and laid down on Toothless's shoulder as Toothless's arm came up and locked around Hiccup's shoulders. Toothless kissed Hiccup's forehead and Hiccup shifted a little to try and get comfortable. Toothless had Gobber flip off the lights around the room, leaving only a couch-side one. It was only about 9 pm, nobody was ready to sleep yet except for Hiccup. The others watched TV quietly, occasionally looking over to Hiccup who finally dozed off and fell asleep around 9:30 pm. At 10:30 pm, an hour later; Toothless managed to fall asleep, so the Vikings decided to shut things down and head up to the loft for bed. Gobber took care of locking the door, as he'd seen _Tallon_ do it before. The Vikings were asleep by 11 pm, and they hoped for a better tomorrow when Hiccup might be better.


	24. Chapter 24

Life As We Know It

Rated; M for Mature  
Pairing; Hiccup & Toothless(Tallon)  
Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD-related. Everything belongs to its original creator.

24)

**=Normal POV=  
(3/23/2019-11:30 am)  
(Norway; Hiccup & Toothless's House)**

The night had been semi-alright. Hiccup woke up at least three times, two of them were to use the bathroom and the last one was to throw up a few times. Other than that, he slept beside Toothless on the couch bed. When morning came, around 6:40; Hiccup felt worse and as soon as he tried to move to get to the bathroom; it just hit him and he puked in the trash bin beside the bed that Toothless had left there for emergencies. Hiccup hated it; he didn't need to be sick right now. And he didn't like the Vikings see it either because it just wasn't something that kept anyone down long. It was maybe two or three times every year that Hiccup felt this sick, anything else was a cold or perhaps food poisoning, which only happened once to Hiccup and he desperately hoped it never happened again. Hiccup hoped that this was just a twenty-four hour bug and not the flu; he didn't need to be down and miserable for the next five days. By 7:15 am, after throwing up this morning a few times; Hiccup managed to get down two more pain killers and a fever reducer before falling back asleep on the couch.

Toothless took care of making breakfast and cleaning up things while Hiccup slept through it all. The only thing Toothless didn't do was vacuum, because he was afraid to wake up Hiccup and have him still be sick to his stomach. The Vikings were in the living room as well, keeping the TV low, and occasionally glancing over to the sleeping male. In the midst of some silence, Hiccup's phone started chiming as he groggily woke up and turned off the sound before forcing himself to a slightly more upright position and rubbing his eyes.

"Babe? What was the alarm for?" Toothless asked, coming to gently sit on the edge of the bed.

"Work," Hiccup replied.

"Oh, no. You aren't going to work today, Hiccup," Toothless stated.

"Wasn't planning on it, but I still gotta call Henrik and tell him," Hiccup informed.

"I already contacted Henrik an hour ago and told him you weren't coming in tonight," Toothless replied.

"Isn't it supposed to be me calling out sick, not you calling me out sick?" Hiccup questioned.

"You were sleeping, and Henrik told me to keep him updated last night after he sent you home," Toothless mentioned as Hiccup looked at him.

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"Henrik called last night, told me he sent you home feeling you might be getting sick. He said to keep him posted and let him know if you were actually sick and not to let you come to work today if you were feverish and throwing up, which you have had since last night. Henrik said not to worry about it and take the time you need to get better," Toothless explained.

"Oh. Well, thanks for that," Hiccup responded tiredly.

"You're welcome, now how do you feel?" Toothless wondered, checking his forehead again. "Still warm,"

"Headache has lessened, stomach too. Still nauseous and tired," Hiccup admitted.

"We can work with that. Want something light to eat? Bread? Toast? Soup? Ginger Ale?" Toothless offered.

"Toast maybe, and just water…" Hiccup said as Toothless helped him up on his feet and let him find his balance before letting go.

"You good?" Toothless asked. Hiccup nodded as he moved to the bedroom first, then the bathroom after. Hiccup decided he might as well just shower, and perhaps it would wake him up a bit more. He was tired, but couldn't keep just sleeping, maybe he'd even feel a bit better.

Fifteen minutes later, Hiccup came out in a pair of pajama pants and a long sleeve shirt. Hiccup returned to his spot on the bed, adjusting the pillows to sit himself up in a somewhat comfortable position. Toothless came over with two pieces of very lightly buttered bread and a new water bottle and set it in his lap. "How was the shower? Help any?"

"Kind of, bit more awake, but not much of an appetite," Hiccup confessed.

"Just eat what you can, babe. Little bites, eat slow," Toothless reminded as Hiccup nodded and started eating a little at a time. However, as the minutes passed with Hiccup eating and it seemed alright; he suddenly stopped and set the second piece of toast down before closing his eyes and sitting back. "Are you alright?" Hiccup shook his head. "Feeling you're gonna throw up again?" Hiccup didn't respond as Hiccup shifted forward a bit, looking like he might. Toothless moved the food away, wondering if it could be the smell, but Hiccup still seemed to be struggling with keeping the feeling to vomit from taking over. Toothless moved his hand behind Hiccup and rubbed his back a little as Hiccup took a few breaths, then a light drink of water before setting it down and leaning against Toothless. "Is this helping?"

"Mmhm," Hiccup managed softly, not wanting to move a lot and risk the feeling coming back.

"Maybe you ate too much in one sitting, so we'll try again later," Toothless suggested as he laid back carefully and Hiccup just sort of latched on at an angle where Toothless could keep rubbing his back; it felt good and was helping with the nausea.

"Okay," Hiccup said, yawning again. "I'm cold…"

"Come on, cuddle up," Toothless invited as Hiccup shifted again and Toothless pulled the blanket up over him. "How's that?" Hiccup smiled, for once since last night, and nodded as he closed his eye and draped his arm on Toothless's chest. Toothless kept running his fingers along Hiccup's back in a repetitive motion for a bit, until eventually, Gobber happened to noticed that Hiccup was fast asleep again.

"I think he's out, Tallon," Gobber informed.

"I know, but he's comfortable, so I'm not gonna move him," Toothless replied as he laid still for Hiccup to let him sleep, and hopefully feel better when he woke up. It this was only a twenty-four hour thing, Hiccup would feel better as the hours ticked down to twenty-four. But even that within itself was a hard call because Toothless didn't know when this started, maybe when Hiccup woke up again; he could ask. For now, it was best for Hiccup to sleep.

**. . .**

**(4:45 pm)**

Hiccup stayed asleep the entire time, and Toothless didn't move much other than to adjust, but he did it slow and careful so not to disturb his sleeping boyfriend. The problem was that Toothless had to start on dinner, and currently trapped with his lover clinging to him. Toothless gently moved Hiccup's arm from his midsection and shifted out and away without waking him. Hiccup did move a little, but he remained asleep; Toothless took a deep breath of relief and moved farther away to use the bathroom first, and then return to the kitchen to get started on dinner.

"Is it good to let him sleep this much?" Snotlout wondered.

"He normally doesn't. It's just because he's sick; it's best to rest when you are," Toothless replied.

"How often does he get sick," Mala asked.

"Couple times a year," Toothless shrugged, starting to cut up potatoes and sausage and setting them in a deep pan with seasoning; he also had preheated the oven. "It's hard to really tell how the sickness is gonna be; some of them last longer than others. Right now, I'm trying to see if Hiccup has what we call a twenty-four hour bug, where it only lasts a full day. However, I don't know if Hiccup has felt sick before it was reported to me last night, so it's hard to say when the twenty-four hours would hit. If it goes longer; it could be a stomach bug. That can last three or four days. The flu can last four, five, maybe six. The common cold hits for a few days as well," he explained while still cutting up stuff.

When the oven beeped; Toothless had finished cutting and seasoning before sliding into the oven and setting the timer for an hour. Toothless went to crawl back into his spot, but the bed jostled a bit much and woke Hiccup; he groaned a bit and opened his eyes. "I'm sorry, baby; I didn't mean to wake you," Toothless said softly. "Go back to sleep; I'll lay down with you again if you want?" he offered, feeling bad for disturbing Hiccup's sleep. Hiccup took a moment of silent, trying to fully wake up and decide what his body was going to do; either go back to sleep or wake up for a bit. Hiccup eventually shook his head and sat up more, deciding he should wake up as he caught sight of the clock showing that it was now 5 pm.

"How are you feeling?" Mala inquired.

The nausea had returned, and Hiccup was hoping it stayed nausea and not turning into him throwing up. "Trying to figure that out still," Hiccup muttered tiredly; the Vikings had learned that he wasn't exactly a cheerful person as soon as he woke up. That seemed to be worse when he was sick.

"Can I get you anything?" Toothless questioned. As Hiccup was about to answer; he felt the vomit rise into his throat and then lower. Hiccup took a few breaths, trying to give it a moment to see what would happen. He got his answer when the vomit rose once more; Hiccup quickly brought a hand to his mouth to keep it back long enough to scramble off the bed and into the bathroom around the corner. Hiccup didn't even close the door all the way before he hit his knees and puked hard, almost gagging is what it sounded like. Hiccup panted hard before it happened again, and once more following that.

"UGH!" Hiccup almost yelled out, falling against the side of the tub while taking deep breaths. "Tal!"

Toothless instantly was off the bed and moving to the corner. "I'm here, Hiccup. What's wrong? What can I do?"

"Will you…Bring me my water bottle, please?" Hiccup managed to ask. Toothless grabbed it off the couch-side table and moved to the bathroom, knocking on the door before walking in and moving to his boyfriend with the water bottle.

"Here, babe," Toothless said lightly, offering it to him after it was open. Hiccup took a few slow sips and tried to relax. "Guess you're in the heat of this," he stated.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Hiccup replied. "Help me up?"

"Your stomach alright for that?" Toothless asked.

"Seems to be right now; usually feel less like throwing up if I just get it out when I first feel it coming," Hiccup confessed.

"But still nauseous and in pain, huh?" Toothless frowned as Hiccup nodded to him. Toothless helped Hiccup up to his feet and let him balance before letting go. "Coming out?"

"Yeah, just gonna use the bathroom first," Hiccup told him. Toothless nodded, and left the room to give him his privacy. Toothless went to check dinner, and then in that time; Hiccup returned and took his spot back on the bed, but sitting up. He really needed to try and stay away. "What are you making?"

"Sausage and potatoes," Toothless replied.

"Stop making all my favorites when I can't enjoy them…" Hiccup pouted.

"There will be plenty of leftovers, love. Don't worry," Toothless smiled and moved to sit with him on the edge of the bed now. "So…Want to tell me where all this not feeling well started?"

"Kind of started on the 21st. Nothing major, just feeling kind'a tired blah while I was at work. I let it go, figured it was from a long night of work. But waking up yesterday; I felt like I didn't get any sleep at all, and ended up falling back asleep on the couch and woken up by Henrik calling to let me know I was way late for work. I still felt alright, just tired and had a minor headache as I went to work. But as yesterday continued; it just got steadily worse. Headache was bordering a migraine, stomach was bugging me; I couldn't focus. Started feeling nauseous right before we opened, tried to deal with it, but Henrik and the kitchen staff obviously saw something was up and Henrik sent me home," Hiccup explained.

"Yeah, Henrik mentioned you being out of it. Some of the kitchen staff saw you looking like you were going to throw up; you were making a lot of bathroom runs. Henrik suspected you might be getting sick," Toothless nodded. "Well, hard call to make if this is just a twenty-four hour thing, considering the fatigue started two days ago…The worst of a flu can hit on days three and four…" he continued.

"I really don't want to think about the possibility of having the flu…" Hiccup muttered.

"Like it or not; that could be the cause, love…We'll see how things are tomorrow," Toothless said, checking his forehead again. "You feel warmer than before," he added before moving to the bathroom to get the pain killer and fever reducer again; he also got the thermometer. He could tell Hiccup was warmer, but he wanted to know just where the fever was at, number-wise. Toothless hit the button, letting it set itself for reading before he swiped it along Hiccup's forehead and temple before it beeped and he checked the screen. "100.9. Take these, we'll check it again later before you go to bed,"

"What's that thing?" Tuffnut asked.

"It's called a thermometer," Hiccup said after taking the pills. "It's a device used to take the body's temperature when someone is sick,"

"Why do you need to do that?" Snotlout wondered.

"The human body holds an average temperature of 98.6 degrees; that is considered normal. But when someone is sick, the temperature of the body can rise higher, resulting in what everyone knows as a fever. A slight fever would be 99-100 degrees. Moderate would be 101-102 degrees. Severe is 103 degrees, and dangerous is anywhere between 104 to 107 degrees. A temperature that high can kill someone. So when people are sick, their temperatures get watched. Most check with their hands, as I've been doing, and I can tell that Hiccup wasn't too warm between last night and earlier. But this time; he felt warmer than before, so I decided to see where his temperature actually is. When the temperature gets lower, back to normal; the person is getting better. If it continues to rise, despite medication to reduce a fever; usually it involves a trip to the doctors because the person isn't getting better," Toothless informed in the easiest explanation.

"Such tools would be useful beyond this…Barrier," Mala informed as the others looked at her a bit surprised. "What? We've all had to watch members of the tribe fall deathly ill with no way to help them…Such…Modern medicine could prevent such things," she informed. "I, for one, as a leader would be willing to accept such things in my tribe and on my island for the good of the people," That's something Hiccup had hoped for, was for them to see that the things beyond the Archipelago offered could be of great use to them in running or helping their tribes. Dagur seemed to be nodding in agreement, but there was nothing from Stoick, and that's the one Hiccup needed to see, understand, and accept things. Hiccup knew Stoick was stubborn, so convincing him would probably take more than a device to take the body's temperature.

"There's a lot of stuff here that can help in the Archipelago," Hiccup offered; he figured he was awake and had the chance to tell them more while he had the attention, so why not try?

"The TV is cool," Ruffnut smiled.

"Well, that's more for entertainment," Hiccup shrugged as Toothless shifted a bit to let Hiccup talk to them. "I'm talking about, like, the machines and stuff that can be used to help every day. Or medicine. These pills are a good example; these ones are for pain, and these are for helping to reduce a fever,"

"What do they look like?" Fishlegs inquired. Hiccup poured one of each into his palm and held it out to show them before putting them back into their respected bottles. "That's cool. And something so small does so much?"

"Yeah, that's right. There's medicine in liquid form too, kind'a like what Gothi does and the medicines can be for a variety of things," Hiccup mentioned.

"And you've seen what some of the machines do," Toothless added, to help Hiccup out. "Like the washer and dryer for laundry. No hand washing or having to hang it to dry. The sewing machine, so no more hand sewing and it's faster. The oven to bake, sink for washing dishes, fridge for keeping foods colder and lasting longer," he continued. "You can't sit here and say it's not impressive or helpful from what you have to deal with back home. Hiccup's told me about life on the islands," he smiled.

"The islands wouldn't be able to have all of this, it's too unlevel and small…" Astrid informed lightly.

"Well, no…But there's a lot of stuff that cargo and delivery ships could bring to the islands. Clothes, food, and medicine. Bigger, sturdier houses. Better equipment. The boats with motors, make travel faster, safer even. There's so much that could be brought to the islands to help them, make life just a little easier. It would ensure safety, happiness, health, and probably a longer lifespan now that we're not at war with dragons," Hiccup said.

"If you feel so strongly about helping the island, specifically Berk, maybe you should become Chief, Hiccup," Tuffnut chuckled. "Not in the demanding and forceful way your dad has done, but if you were in charge…"

"You could make all this happen as the leader," Snotlout finished Tuffnut's sentence for him. Hiccup didn't really say anything at first.

"Yeah, guess so. But right now we still have the problem of a sealed barrier that no one can get through, and it prevents modern navigational systems from working within Archipelago walls. I could map it for people to use the old fashioned way like we Vikings do…But then there's the situations with the dragons that hardly anyone knows about," Hiccup remarked.

"What about breaking the barrier?" Gobber questioned.

"Have considered the idea, but no idea how to go about it," Tallon stated. "We feel it's probably in place for a reason, but we don't know what,"

"Any theories on why it sealed?" Mala inquired. Tallon shook his head to her.

"I might have one, but it's a way out there idea," Hiccup said, as he'd been thinking about it. "The barrier worked totally fine for four years for Toothless and I, and obviously years prior for Johann and other traders who venture out of the Archipelago. But…It was limited use, as in not overly often. Maybe all of you coming through at once just…Was too much at once?" he shrugged a little.

"Huh, never considered that to be the cause," Toothless looked at him. "That's…Pretty clever, and maybe not so out there. It might be the only thing that makes sense…"

"You figure that we Vikings never used to cross it, as it was considered forbidden and unknown territory. And the other people from around the world won't come through because the navigational systems don't work and they don't have maps to use. The traders were really the only ones to pass, and I bet it wasn't too often. Toothless and I started to use it, every so often, but maybe after we went through after leaving Berk, then Johann bringing all of you just a week later…Maybe it wasn't used to allowing so much passage to eleven people…I don't know, but it's the only idea I have. Maybe it we leave it alone for a couple weeks; it will reopen and we'll have to go back in shifts to avoid it closing again," Hiccup informed.

"It's worth a shot, if nothing else," Gobber shrugged a little. "I'm fine with being here," he smiled.

"Same," Ruffnut and Tuffnut relaxed on the couch.

"I almost don't want to go back; everything here is so easy going and comfortable…" Heather smiled.

"Now you know how I feel," Hiccup chuckled a little bit. Fishlegs and Astrid were smiling too. The one who didn't seem at all phased was Stoick, but Hiccup expected that; it would take a lot more than being copped up in the house to see everything Norway had to offer. Hiccup liked hearing the responses from the others, though; it meant they were understanding that both change and modern were good. Even Mala and Dagur were in agreement that this life was kind of nice and relaxing. Yeah, there was work involved, but nothing in life came free or easy. Hiccup would work on his dad more while they waited for the barrier to hopefully just reopen on it's own after a break from using it, but things between then were still a little tense, so maybe Hiccup would give it more time for his dad to calm down. And at the same time; Hiccup could focus on getting better. When Hiccup was no longer sick; he could work more on trying to get his father to see that things could be better for Berk if he accepted anything new.


	25. Chapter 25

Life As We Know It

Rated; M for Mature  
Pairing; Hiccup & Toothless(Tallon)  
Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD-related. Everything belongs to its original creator.

25)

**=Toothless's POV=  
(3/25/2019-3:00 pm)  
(Norway; Hiccup & Toothless's House)**

I hated when Hiccup was sick because it was always a challenge and lasted long. I had to assume Hiccup had the flu because he didn't feel any better on the 24th upon waking up. In fact, I think he looked and felt much worse as it would have accounted for day three of the illness. Just before Hiccup went to bed on the 23rd, he confessed to feeling stuffed up and I picked up that he was coughing. I gave him some Nyquil and he went right to sleep within twenty-minutes. But getting up yesterday morning was just bad. Hiccup had a sore throat, somewhat of a stuffy and runny nose; accompanied by sneezing, his body ached, and the coughing got worse as he sounded congested. And all of that was just added onto what he was already suffering from the 23rd. Hiccup spent all of yesterday between the bed and bathroom, sometimes not even making it to the bathroom before he'd throw up. What I didn't like was that Hiccup had no appetite and for an extended time period that was too long for me; he couldn't even keep water down; I deeply worried that he'd become dehydrated, but thankfully; he ended up taking some medicine and just falling asleep, bringing us today.

Hiccup woke up somewhat easily, feeling nauseous, but not like he was going to throw up. Hiccup was able to breathe somewhat clearly, but his nose was still runny. Also, Hiccup could drink water, but it seemed he still didn't have an appetite. I didn't fret over it; I knew he was sick and that yesterday and today could be the worst. The morning was calm; Hiccup took a shower, which really opened up his nasal passages, and I think, helped with the congestion. I was glad he hadn't thrown up at all, it was a good sign. Hiccup did remain tired, have some chills, and very little coughing. Hiccup even said the sore throat was more a pain when swallowing or coughing, but nothing hurtful otherwise. Hiccup refused breakfast, as I expected he would, and lunch. It's two hours to dinner now, and Hiccup is asleep again. I've been monitoring his fever; it spiked to 102. on the 24th in the morning, but by the time he went to bed, it went back down to 100 again. This morning; it was 100 still.

The couch has sort of been our bed since he got sick because the bathroom in our bedroom is still broken. The plumber was coming out tomorrow with the parts needed to fix everything. It's been a two day job so far. The Vikings have been seemingly more interested in things about the world beyond the Archipelago boundaries, so while Hiccup has been miserable and sick; I've been telling them about things they've asked for. We mostly stayed quiet for Hiccup, but we did talk. Stoick wasn't taking much to the modern setting, but I think it's because things are still tense about the fight a couple days back with Hiccup and Stoick. No one was talking about it, likely in fear of upsetting Hiccup again, which would end up making me mad since he's sick right now. I've told the Vikings about different careers, more modern machines, etc. I figured it would help Hiccup out, so he wouldn't get so bombarded with questions of the life he'd been living for four years.

"So, what is there to do for fun around here?" Snotlout's voice brought me from my thoughts.

"Here, specifically? Or Norway?" I asked.

"I guess here?" Snotlout shrugged.

"Well, when it gets warmer, Hiccup and I open up the pool; place you can swim. Uh, we've always got the basketball court, the beach…There's not a ton here at the house. But in Norway; there's festivals, carnivals, and so much more. It's a good time," I said while flipping through the magazine and reading the articles on the pages. I glanced over to check on Hiccup; he was still sleeping pretty peacefully. I went back to reading and about ten minutes went by before I felt him shifting more, but looking at him; he remained asleep. I set the magazine down and watched him a few moments; he began to move a lot, and whimper slightly. I wasn't sure if it was a nightmare or he was in pain. Hiccup continued to flinch around as I moved to get closer to him. "Ssh. Ssh, love," I soothed gently, lightly stroking his head. "It's alright,"

"What's wrong with him?" Stoick asked, which it felt like this was the first time Stoick had spoken since the fight before Hiccup got sick.

"Not sure. Could be a nightmare, might be in pain," I said as I managed to get Hiccup over to laying on my lap without waking him. I kept stroking his head, shoulder, and back as he finally relaxed a bit and stayed still before mumbled a bit and opening his eyes. "Hey, there you are," I smiled gently. "Are you okay?"

"Stomach hurts," Hiccup muttered, curling up against me with his eyes closed again.

"You sure you don't want to go to the doctor?" I inquired. Hiccup shook his head to me before forcing himself to get up.

"What more are they gonna do than I'm already doing, babe? They'll tell me it's the flu, to stay on water, eat bland, and rest. Using aspirin and Tylenol for pain and the fever…" Hiccup sighed. "The most they can do different is maybe anti-nausea medication, or an IV for fluid to avoid dehydration,"

"Anti-nausea could be useful to you," I tried.

"I can handle it, Tal…" Hiccup assured. "Not like it's the first time I've gotten the flu,"

"So…Since you're awake; there's something I've been curious about…But wasn't sure until I saw you wearing shorts…" Tuffnut mentioned.

"What?" Hiccup looked at him.

"When did your leg come back?" Tuffnut asked.

"It didn't. It's impossible to regenerate a limb," Hiccup told him as he moved to the edge of the bed and moved his sleep pants out of the way and up his thigh a bit to reveal his left leg. "It's just a prosthetic that looks real," he pulled it off and showed them. "Another modern advancement," it made it's way down to Gobber as he tapped it a few times.

"Different material," Gobber stated.

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, it's gotta be strong enough to support the person who uses it in a vast collection of activities; running, walking, etc. But also something to make it easy to manipulate to the user's needs. This one is strong, mostly metal and plastic with fabric to represent skin; then there's the fact it matches my skin tone. So when I wear it," Hiccup got it back on and let the pants fall normal. "No one can tell the difference," he informed.

"That's pretty cool," Dagur mentioned, admiring it.

"Yeah, it was a gift when the original leg I'd been using broke a couple years ago," Hiccup smiled a bit. "So it just slips on my shin where the nub is, and then moves like normal at the ankle. It's just about unbreakable; I can run, jump, walk, and even go in the water," he stated.

"How come we saw the old one then?" Stoick decided to ask.

"Because I made a new old one. A replica, so to speak; only to wear when I was in the Archipelago and visiting. I keep a set of the clothes I wear on Berk on the boat, along with the metal prosthetic. When Toothless and I cross the barrier, I'd change clothes, tie the boat to the Southern Marker in the Archipelago, then fly to Berk. Or around the islands if we were still exploring. I made it so you couldn't wonder about anything different, so I appeared as if nothing had changed," Hiccup explained.

"And then when you and Toothless returned here, you fly to the marker and take the boat through and changed back into what you wear here?" Mala asked as Hiccup nodded. Mala laughed a little. "That's very clever, Hiccup,"

"Thanks, I think," Hiccup shrugged.

"No one would suspect a thing. The only reason we learned was because we mentioned having not seen you in a week to Johann and he happened to tell us on his own, we didn't ask or anything," Fishlegs smiled.

"Well, that's half-true. Johann did tell us on his own when he wondered why we were flying around when a storm was about to hit. And as soon as Astrid learned he'd seen you go past the boundary marker; we pulled him into Berk's docks and she took him right to Stoick saying he had information on you," Snotlout said. Hiccup just shrugged again as if to say; _it happened, so whatever_. Hiccup got up and went to the bathroom; I was glad to hear that he didn't throw up this time. I'd likely check her temperature once he came out and maybe get him to stay on the Dayquil to keep the cold-like symptoms down. I wasn't sure how his appetite was, and I didn't want to push him to eat because he could just end up puking again.

I saw Hiccup return and sit down, cuddling up to me instantly. I laughed a little. "Feeling better?"

"Hard call to make right now; I think it might be tapering off, but not over yet," Hiccup replied.

"I meant as far as not wanting to throw up every time you move," I chuckled at him.

"Oh. Well, yeah; I'm alright in that department for the moment," Hiccup nodded.

"Hungry at all?" I wondered.

"Eh…Maybe? But no toast, crackers perhaps?" Hiccup asked.

"I think I can manage that, but you're gonna have to let me up to go get them for you," I looked down at my overly cuddly boyfriend. He always got this way when he was sick, but it wasn't making him miserable. Hiccup just held on to me as I wondered how I was going to do this; I shifted him into my lap before throwing my legs over the edge and picking him up bridal style. "You're lucky you're so light-weight, Hiccup," I said, carrying him over to the kitchen and locating the crackers in the snack cupboard; I had to hold Hiccup with one arm to do it, but I gave him the crackers and a water bottle before going back into the living room. "There you go," I decided to sit in the chair this time and keep him in my lap.

Hiccup leaned in and kissed my cheek. "You're the best. I love you," Hiccup told me gently.

"Love you too," I responded as Hiccup opened one of the cracker packets and started eating one slow, testing the waters with his stomach and food. "Feeling okay with eating?" I asked after he ate four or five.

"Seem to be right now," Hiccup smiled. "Not gonna push it by eating too much and regretting it later," he added before eating another three and set them aside. "Like now where the nausea is coming back," he mumbled a bit and leaned against me. I moved my hand to rub his back up and down a bit, hoping it would help like the other day. I felt his forehead against my neck as he had his head on my shoulder. When Hiccup was sick; he'd always cuddle up to me because he was cold and I still had a lot of body heat being a dragon in human form. I never got sick, thankfully; if my temperature got taken, no one would be able to figure out how it was so high and I was alive. Me being a dragon also let me keep how strong I am as a human, not crazy strong, but I could still carry Hiccup as if he were a feather despite him being six foot one inch, twenty-one years old, and about one hundred and thirty-five pounds.

"Still feel warm, love. Might be time for more fever reducer; your last dose was this morning," I offered. "Astrid, toss me that bottle right there?" Astrid nodded as she got the one I pointed too and tossed it to me. I opened it up and got one of the pills for Hiccup to take, which he did with the water and continued to snuggle against me. He was such a child sometimes; especially when he was sick. "Hopefully, you'll feel better tomorrow. This started on the 22nd, in my opinion, so tomorrow would mark four days?" I looked down at him.

"Mmhm," Hiccup replied in a murmur. I could tell the nausea was coming back hard, despite him having not felt it before. Sometimes it was safer to stay away from food rather than test the situation or this is what happened. I really hoped it would just stay nausea; I wanted Hiccup to be able to keep the food in his belly after not eating anything at all yesterday and hardly keeping water down. And if studies were right that the worst hit on days three and four, then I worried Hiccup was going to have a repeat of yesterday. He was downright miserable and sick, but today he's been mostly sleeping, so maybe the sickness hasn't quite caught up with his body until now when he's eaten and much more awake.

I happened to take my focus off Hiccup for a moment to look at the Vikings, who seemed intrigued and confused. I had to wonder if they were trying to make sense of our relationship, or that Hiccup was an overgrown child with me. A child would whimper and cuddle up to a parent for comfort while sick; that's exactly what Hiccup was doing. I had to assume that maybe the Vikings had never seen Hiccup like this before, so carefree and happy. Well, right now it was sick and miserable, but they've seen us be cute with one another before; Hiccup more so with me. In our relationship; I'm the dominant one because I typically take the lead in everything we do sexually. For everything else, it's pretty even unless Hiccup's sick, like now, or in a super good mood. I had to ponder how much love Hiccup got as a child; I hadn't known him then and while I knew just about everything there was to know about Hiccup…I knew that talking about his childhood was not one of his favorite pastimes. I knew he was bullied by others for being different, but I wondered how his and Stoick's relationship was after Valka, Hiccup's mother, was taken.

"Feeling alright?" I asked him, still rubbing his back slowly. Hiccup managed to shift his head just enough for me to understand he was saying no. "Is the back rubbing helping?" I tried. I felt him nod yes. That was good; I'm glad it did, but I knew it could change if Hiccup's stomach decided to reject the crackers. For five or so minutes; it was alright. Hiccup just cuddled and laid against me, then I watched his arm lower from around my neck and over his stomach. It didn't take long after that for him to get off my lap and briskly walk to the bathroom; it was perhaps a few seconds after he entered that I heard him throw up twice, and then again a minute later. I hated when he was sick, maybe it would have been better for him to stay asleep; he seemed to be alright when he was sleeping. "Well, guess eating was bad idea,"

After five or so minutes, Hiccup came back and instantly went to the bed to lay down. I moved over to him and checked his temperature; the read out gave me 102.5. "If you hit 103, Hiccup, we're going to the doctor and I won't hear any arguing about it, understand?" I told him. Hiccup nodded miserably to me; I normally let him have his own choice in things, but this has been going on three days and the fever hasn't broken at all and he can't seem to get any relief in the nausea to keep food down. Hiccup knew that when his sickness hit a certain point, I stopped giving him a choice for his own good. "Try to get some more sleep; seems the nausea doesn't affect you if you're sleeping," I mentioned.

"Can you rub my back again?" Hiccup asked tiredly. I nodded and moved next to him as he turned on his side and I started rubbing his back in a slow circular motion. Hiccup seemed to relax and get comfortable, closing his eyes and letting sleep take him within twenty minutes. I rubbed his back a few minutes more before drawing the blanket up over him and stepping back to let him sleep.

"How much longer is he gonna be sick?" Snotlout wondered.

"I told you, the flu can last up to five days. Three and four are the worst, usually," I informed for the second time. I get they were bored; every day since they had been stuck here had been Hiccup working or now, Hiccup sick. I kept the TV sound on low, and nothing much happened unless we got into subjects about the modern life. Unfortunately for them; Hiccup is my boyfriend and when he needs me, like now; I'm here for him. I was also kind of hoping to show Stoick that I care for Hiccup and I only want him to be happy and healthy. I didn't have to worry about Gobber seeing it because he was on our side. And it generally seemed like the Vikings saw it too, but were still working towards accepting that Hiccup loved me. One of the biggest things I was glad about was that Astrid has seemingly given up her pursuit of Hiccup, and she apologized for how she'd been acting since Hiccup told her that he didn't feel the same three years ago.

I still called bullshit; she held on for three years and gave Hiccup hell over it. I only think she stopped because out of them all; she suspects something about me being so protective over Hiccup. Not just because we're lovers, but she knows that _Toothless_ is protective over Hiccup, especially when all that stuff started a couple years back. I was there for Hiccup as a dragon, and human, so I think Astrid is picking up that there is definitely more going on. I'm sure they'd all get suspicious soon when me, as a dragon, wasn't showing my face at all. We'd told them that I was hiding in the forest, but it's been quite a bit of time since they first came here and they've never seen the Night Fury. I know it would come out eventually, even though Hiccup didn't want it too. I think he knows that with them staying here for however long; it'll come out and it's what he feared most with no way to run away from them and hide here in Norway now that they were here too.

It was going to be interesting, but I knew it would be fine because I was fully prepared to protect Hiccup no matter what and I knew Hiccup was ready, if necessary, to give up everything tied to Berk to stay here with me. We just had to hope the barrier wouldn't break and change me back into a dragon. There was a lot to be worried about, but Hiccup and I were both holding faith that everything would be alright for us, if nothing else. But right now, I just wanted Hiccup to recover from being sick, and then we could go back to our somewhat normal lives.


	26. Chapter 26

Life As We Know It

Rated; M for Mature  
Pairing; Hiccup & Toothless(Tallon)  
Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD-related. Everything belongs to its original creator.

**Author's Note;** _Alright everyone, here's chapter 26 of Life As We Know it. Unfortunately, due to what seems to be no popularity on this story and my drive to write it...I've decided to take a break from it for the time being. I'll pick it up again at some point, but I've decided to start something knew and hopefully, my inspiration for LAWKI(Abbreviated version of Life As We Know It) will return. So, just wanted to give everyone the heads up on that. And be on the lookout for a new story to be posted. Thanks! -Nightstar._

26)

**=Hiccup's POV=  
(3/27/2019-5:00 am)  
(Norway; Hiccup & Toothless's House)**

Finally! I wasn't sick anymore. Thank the Gods. It was the worst five days of my life, especially because the worst hit on days two, three, and most of four. I was doing better the fourth night, and then all day on the fifth. I confidently called myself no longer sick last night. Toothless and I moved back into our room after dinner, stayed up a little bit for a movie, made out and enjoyed some foreplay before going to sleep. I had texted Henrik before going to the room for the night, assured him I was better and would be at work on Wednesday the 27th, which is today. I'm awake, laying in bed while Toothless slept. I didn't want to get up just yet, but I knew the Vikings were up because them moving down the stairs is what woke me. In the silence, I heard vibrating and checked my phone that was on the nightstand charging; only it wasn't mine. I checked Toothless's, and sure enough; it was his.

"Babe…" I shoved him a little.

"Hm? What?" Toothless yawned.

"Your phone is ringing…" I informed. Toothless shifted and grabbed the device and slid the icon to answer. "Hello?" he greeted tiredly and managing to sit up. I decided to get up and use the bathroom; I'd been holding it the last twenty minutes because Toothless was holding me and if I try to move before he lets me go; he just holds tighter; I find it adorable and besides; I didn't have to use the bathroom that badly, so I didn't mind laying with him for a while. Toothless always woke up before it hit that point anyway. I came back out and saw my boyfriend look my way. "Let me talk to Hiccup first; I'll call you back," he stated before ending the call.

"What's wrong, baby?" I asked him. Toothless first held up a finger to have me wait, then he went to the bathroom. A few moments later, he returned and held my hand as we exited the bedroom.

"Coffee first," Toothless yawned tiredly. I nodded as we got into the living room, sure enough; the Vikings were already on the couch and watching TV on low volume with only the couch-side table lamps on. I started the coffee maker as Toothless yawned again. I felt bad because he got woken up after spending the last five days taking care of me while I was sick; I knew he was tired. I made up both cups and brought Toothless's over to him before sitting down and sipping from my mug. "Thanks. So, Cuyler called; he said most of his crew is sick, some are on vacation and he needs an extra set of hands on the boat," Toothless explained. "He asked if I wouldn't mind coming for the day,"

"What's the problem with that? We both started out on Cuyler's boat," I smiled.

"The issue is that it's Wednesday, Hiccup. You have work, so what do we do with them?" Toothless motioned to the Vikings before taking a drink from his mug.

"We'll be fine here," Dagur said.

"I'll be gone until late, so will Hiccup; you're not staying here all day by yourselves. What will you do when it comes time to cook? You don't know how to use the stuff here, how the recipes are," Toothless informed. "I don't want to leave Cuyler hanging," he added. "And you can afford another day off after being sick all last week,"

"I only missed two days, love," I reminded.

"But you already told Henrik you'd be in tonight," Toothless stated.

"Yeah…That's true," I nodded as I sat back and took another stop. "I suppose I can take them with me to work,"

Toothless's eyes widened. "I don't know if that's a good idea, babe,"

"Well, I'm not about to screw Cuyler…If I didn't have work with Henrik; I'd go help on the boat. They'll be fine and on their best behaviors; they can sit at my table with the tablet or something," I mentioned.

"Are you sure about this?" Toothless asked gently with concern.

"Yeah, It's fine. I'm sure Henrik won't mind for one night and tomorrow, perhaps we can work on teaching them things in the house to start leaving them by themselves for situations like this. I know you're mostly home, but I'm not going to have you babysit them. They need to be self-sufficient here, especially if that barrier doesn't reopen…" I responded. I hated admitting to that, but it was a possibility that the barrier wouldn't open again. It was good for Toothless and I, never wondering what would happen if it broke or whatever. But it would be bad for the Vikings; they'd need to learn how to live life here. I accepted that, and it was time to teach them about modern day living.

"As long as you're sure. I'll be back tonight; if it's before you get off work, I'll get them from you and then leave you the car while I take the truck back here," Toothless said.

"Sounds good. Now, you better hurry along and get ready. Cuyler starts at 5:30 am," I chuckled.

"Oh, I know," Toothless nodded.

"I'll make you something for breakfast," I moved into the kitchen. I suspected Tallon would go contact Cuyler that he was going to go along for the day; then he'd shower and get dressed. I made a big batch of eggs, toast, and bacon. I made Toothless's plate first, so he could eat before he left. At 5:20 am, Toothless was eating contently and ready to go. I had fed everyone else and myself too. When 5:30 rolled around; I heard Cuyler's honk from the boat as Toothless had just finished up his food.

"Guess that's my ride," Toothless smiled.

"Be safe, text me when you can," I stood up to say goodbye to him.

"Same to you, babe," Toothless nodded as he hooked my chin and kissed me deeply; I returned it and we hugged. "See you tonight,"

"You will. Oh! Take this," I grabbed the cooler bag off the counter quickly. "It's lunch, and dinner in case you don't get back until late," I added. "I also packed you sunscreen, water bottles, at least one beer, and a couple sodas,"

"Always thinking of me. One of the many reasons I love you," Toothless set the bag on his shoulder. "Thank you,"

"You're welcome. Will I ever get to know all the reasons?" I asked.

"There are not enough days in our lifetime for me to tell you them all, love," Toothless kissed my nose as I blushed indefinitely now. "There's just too many, and I find at least one new one every day," My Gods, my face had to be red right now; he was just the sweetest guy ever. "Better get going before Cuyler honks again," he chuckled.

"Go on. I love you," I kissed him again.

"I love you more," Toothless replied.

"Prove it," I challenged playfully.

"If only we had the time; I would. Guess you'll have to wait until tonight," Toothless stated.

"But that's so long away. Oh, it'll be torture," I joked.

"Good things come to those who wait, and absence makes the heart grow fonder," Toothless winked. "Love you, babe,"

"Love you too. Have fun," I watched his leave the house and get on Cuyler's boat before getting a wave and he was headed out to sea. I closed the door and went to clean up from breakfast.

"So…We're really coming with you to your job?" Gobber asked.

"I'm sure you'd be fine here if I didn't, but until I've taught you how things work; I'd feel better not leaving you here by yourselves," I informed calmly while preparing to do dishes. I'd likely clean the house and make sure nothing would need to be done tonight when Toothless and I both got home late.

"Seems fair," Mala nodded.

"And well thought out," Dagur added. I sensed something was going on with them; I noticed how ridiculously close they seemed. I saw that they always sat next to one another, seeing Mala and Dagur both smiling a lot. It looked like Toothless and I, so I wondered if there was a chance they had feelings for one another. I suppose it wasn't my place, but hey; good for them if it was the case.

"Thanks, I think?" I replied, really not used to _nice_ Dagur. I used to be this guy's target for dagger throwing, and not to mention that he waged war on Berk after learning about the dragons we rode. I was still shocked that my dad resigned a treaty with him as allies after all that, and that Heather was his little sister, and that he, Heather, and Mala all decided to come along to find me. It was crazy, and kind of creeped me out. I suppose it was better than fighting, if nothing else to consider it. Or maybe it goes back to my first belief; Dagur likes Mala, so he's being less Dagur-ish to earn her affection, or he actually calmed down a bit having a love interest and younger sister. Who knew, but it was better than fighting. Turning back to the sink; I decided to just get started on cleaning. I'd need to stop at 11 am to make sure that all the Vikings were good to leave; this would be the first time I bring them out in public; I was nervous and prayed to the Gods that everything went smoothly.

**. . .**

**(12:00 pm)  
(Musical Eats)**

As I'd planned; I had all the cleaning done by 10 am, and made sure the Vikings started getting ready to leave. Ensuring they took showers and were dressed to go out. I messaged Henrik around 9 am and let him know; he didn't mind as long as they didn't disrupt business. I assured that they wouldn't, and they've seemingly promised not to do anything that would get me into trouble. I nervously piled them into the truck and made sure they were secured before leaving the house and heading to the restaurant. The drive wasn't long and everyone was mostly quiet and taking in the sights of driving during the day. I know when they arrived; it was night originally. It's hard to believe they've been here so long already, well, sort of. They arrived on March 13th, it's now the 27th; fourteen days, so two weeks. And Odin only knows how much longer with the barrier closed. I pulled into the employee lot; it was on the side of the building and away from the main parking spaces for customers. I parked and shut the truck off; then got out and waited for them.

"So…This is where you work?" Snotlout asked.

"It is," I nodded while moving towards the side door and grabbed my keys. "Dead serious; if you get me into trouble tonight…I'll never forgive any of you, that threat excluded Gobber," I added.

"Why does it exclude him?" Tuffnut wondered.

"Gobber has never done anything to give me a hard time; I'm not worried about him," I set my key in the door and flipped it around to pull the door open and let the others inside. "Come on, hurry up. I gotta shut the alarm off before it sounds," I urged them. Once they were inside, I shut the door tightly and moved to the panel and punched in the code as the beeping stopped. I took a deep breath before flipping on the lights as the Vikings took it all in. "Welcome to Musical Eats," I informed while looking around and my eyes landing on all the boxes in the dining room. "Ugh, not again," I groaned a bit.

"What's wrong?" Astrid wondered.

"It's a delivery day…And they always put it in the dining area…This is the stuff that puts me behind for prep…" I sighed as I got my phone and dialed Henrik, putting in on speaker.

**=Normal POV=**

"_Afternoon, Hiccup. Everything alright?"_ Henrik answered.

"Delivery ended up in the dining room, again," Hiccup reported. Henrik seemed to sigh heavily.

"_I'll call the company and remind them to use the delivery entrance, again. Move what you can, lad. Your kitchen staff should be in soon and they can help," _Henrik stated.

"Will do, boss. When are you due to come in?" Hiccup inquired.

"_I'll be in around 4 or 5 pm," _Henrik said.

"Understood. Alright, just wanted to let you know about the delivery thing. See you tonight, Henrik," Hiccup replied.

"_See you tonight, Hiccup! Bye,"_ Henrik called before the call ended and Hiccup slipped his phone away into his pocket and grabbed the invoice to start checking over it.

"So, what do we do?" Ruffnut wondered.

"Hm? There's nothing you can do. This is all my work, so just…Sit down at that table over there between the kitchen and dining room. It's considered the Chef's Table, which means only guests of the head chef, meaning me, sit there during dinner service. That's where you'll be until the restaurant closes, or Tallon comes to take you home earlier," Hiccup mentioned.

"Can't we help you with some of that stuff? That's a lot for one person," Gobber mentioned.

"It's part of the job," Hiccup sighed some as he grabbed a pen from his chef coat sleeve and began to check around the boxes, and mark off of a paper what was there. Hiccup saw them just watching him; he knew they were bored, like every day, but stuck with him at his job was twice as boring for them. He supposed they could help him move the boxes; the rest of the staff wouldn't be coming for an hour. And he really didn't want to fall behind on prep work either. "Alright, fine…You can help move boxes. Just don't touch anything unless I tell you too…Okay?" Hiccup said.

"Of course," Heather smiled.

"Come on; I'm almost done checking it all in," Hiccup motioned for them to come over and join him. Hiccup finished the invoice check and folded it up in his back pocket before taking a deep breath. "Alright, let's get started," he sighed. After that; he started directing who to grab what and then following him into the kitchen. Hiccup instructed where to put everything, and thankfully; it only took twenty or so minutes to move it from the dining room to the kitchen. "Thanks. Go on and sit down now; I got the rest,"

"What else do you still have to do?" Ruffnut inquired.

"Put it all away in it's right spot," Hiccup replied while grabbing the tablet from his bag and setting it up on the table where they were. "So this is a tablet; it's like my phone only bigger. I brought it so you could watch TV and stuff while I'm working," he informed softly while pressing the button to turn it on and tapping the app for TV. "If you want to change channels, tap the screen here and just scroll through them. And to change volume, the buttons are up here," he showed them how it operated. "If you need anything, I won't be far," he added before setting the tablet on it's stand and leaving it for them to watch while he got started on putting the truck order away.

**. . .**

**(1:00 pm)**

The Vikings watched Hiccup put all the boxes away on his own; struggling with the weight of some of them, but he managed to do it all and was now handling the smaller ones that didn't need to be frozen or refrigerated. Hiccup did leave some of the boxes stacked neatly in the dining room; stuff that was used by the servers. Knocking was heard on the door as the group of ten looked to see a few other people there.

"Uh, Hiccup. I think your kitchen helpers are here," Gobber said, pointing to the door. Hiccup stood up from what he was doing and moved to the door, opening it up for the small group of about four came in and greeted Hiccup.

"Hey, hey! There he is! Welcome back, boss-man," Eirik said. "You look a hell of a lot better than you did last week,"

"Thanks, feeling better," Hiccup smiled.

"Alright, what are we doing?" Jolgeir inquired.

"I took care of the truck; it's all checked in and put away. I've got everything turned on and going. So let's get on prepping for tonight and the rest of the week," Hiccup informed calmly.

"Got it. Are we making a prep list?" Oivind wondered.

"Already made it; up at the pass," Hiccup replied. "You know the drill; if you're gonna work on something on the list, cross it off so no one else does it. There's two lists; one for tonight and stuff for the rest of the week," he added.

"No problem," the kitchen staff responded with a nod as they finished clocking in and headed towards the kitchen to get to work. The Vikings just sat at the table using the tablet to watch movies or TV while Hiccup and his staff worked on prepping for dinner.

"So, I thought Henrik was the boss?" Dagur asked.

"He is; he's the boss of the restaurant. But I also have power in the kitchen as their boss because I'm head chef," Hiccup explained. "I can hire, fire, food order, inventory, and more. If it has to do with the kitchen; I'm in charge. Guess you could say I'm the Chief of the kitchen," he shrugged some and continued working.

"So when does all the business start?" Gobber inquired.

"We open in three hours; just relax for now and you'll see things later," Hiccup mentioned while he kept doing his job.

The Vikings just watched; it was all they could really do because Hiccup warned them not to do anything bad or get him into trouble. Hiccup threatened to never forgive them if they did something wrong tonight, though, Gobber was excluded from the threat. It wouldn't be good if Hiccup didn't forgive them because it meant indefinitely that he would likely not return to Berk if and when the barrier opened again. So, for once, they would be good and not cause trouble. Even Stoick had agreed to it. It was strange to see Hiccup in this setting, all dressed professionally and working hard with a focused look in his eyes that many of the Vikings had only seen when Hiccup was in the forge. So this was kind of nice, Hiccup did seem happy and he appeared to love what he was doing. For now, it seemed that the next few hours would be quiet with all the _prep work_ as Hiccup called it, so they hoped things picked up and they could actually see what it was like to be in a restaurant. This was exciting because it was also their first time out of Hiccup and Tallon's house in two weeks, so it should be fun for sure to see how things operated.


	27. Chapter 27

Life As We Know It

Rated; M for Mature  
Pairing; Hiccup & Toothless(Tallon)  
Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD-related. Everything belongs to its original creator.

**Author's** **Note;** _Guess what, folks? I decided to try and start a new story when writer's block hit me for this one. Now, I've gotten the drive back for this one as I've hit writer's block with the new one. Ain't that something? Well, anyway...Here is chapter 27 of Life As We Know It. -Nightstar._

27)

**=Normal POV=  
(3/27/2019-4:30 pm)  
(Norway; Musical Eats)**

There wasn't much happening since the Vikings arrived with Hiccup to Musical Eats; the group of ten just stayed put at the table Hiccup set them at and watched TV on his tablet. Hiccup set them up with water or soda and sandwiches for lunch around 1 pm when the kitchen staff had come in to help with prep work. The rest of the staff arrived around 3:30 or 4 pm to start getting their things set for serving. Henrik came at 4:00 pm when the restaurant opened; he spoke with the serving and kitchen staff about the goals for the night, certain reservations, and more. The doors opened and the Vikings were able to see how busy it was right away; people were lined up out the doors as early as 3:45 pm to get in and be seated. Hiccup gave the kitchen staff a little pep-talk before everyone started putting in orders for appetizers, which the Vikings understood was just a little snack to eat while waiting on their main meal; bread and salad were also available if no one wanted a specific appetizer. Then, of course, there was dessert. Hiccup mainly told the kitchen workers to stay calm, communicate, and ask for help if they needed it; the staff seemed to be smiling and ready to take things on afterward.

The Vikings knew, especially while Hiccup was working on serving customers, not to bother him at all for anything. The group of ten also noticed that Hiccup's outfit had changed; he wasn't wearing the white coat as he had been since arriving at noon. Hiccup now dawned an entirely black uniform and his hair was completely tamed but still looked great as it was combed down in the back and the sides blended in with the back, but the very top was slightly spiked; they noticed his hair was shorter for the first time in the two weeks they'd been there. Hiccup was ridiculously focused in the kitchen, and busy. The Vikings saw that he'd receive an order off of a paper that came out of a machine; he'd call table number and what the ticket was, then hang it up on some bar above his head. The kitchen was open concept to the rest of the restaurant**(Envision the Hell's Kitchen layout but one kitchen instead of two)**. Without a doubt, the Vikings saw that Hiccup and his staff were fast with doing everything, and Hiccup was the one who finalized every dish for perfection, set it on the trays, and sent it out with the server.

A half hour into service; Henrik sauntered up to what the Vikings knew was _the pass_ and Hiccup looked at him. "Time for the first song, lad," Henrik informed.

"Got it. Let me just send this table out," Hiccup replied. Henrik nodded and headed off to check on tables and make sure everything was running smoothly.

"What do you think his boss just told him?" Dagur wondered from their spot, which had shifted from a side table near the kitchen to one that was in front of it. The group wasn't sure why they'd been moved at first, but Hiccup explained that the tables on either side of the kitchen were for VIP's or Very Important Person or People.

"No idea," Gobber shrugged. "Guess we'll have to wait and see," he added. Hiccup handed whatever he was doing and then got someone to take over his place as he came out of the kitchen and got on a small lifted area while gathering a few things as Henrik strolled back over to him.

"So, is there a list for the night, or am I winging it and taking requests?" Hiccup asked as he was holding a black-handled object with a silver top that had a bunch of holes in it.

"No list or requests at the moment, so free reign," Henrik smiled.

"Alright, gimme a few minutes to find something," Hiccup replied as Henrik headed off again. Hiccup started looking through the computer on the stage after making sure everything was set up. Hiccup figured to do something basic, a good song that was appropriate and easy because he didn't want to overdo anything on his first night back in a week. While Hiccup was browsing his massive list of songs, the Vikings just sat quietly waiting to find out what all this was about. The majority assumption was that this was what Tallon told them about; Hiccup sang for guests, so they wondered if that's what this was all about.

"So, is this part of your job?" Gobber inquired.

"Hm?" Hiccup looked at him for a moment, then back to the list. "Yeah," he nodded.

"Is this this singing thing that Tallon mentioned?" Mala questioned as Hiccup glanced their way. "He told us one of the nights you were working,"

Hiccup finally looked back to his list. "It's one of the things I do in my job, yes. Never really intended to do it, but Henrik heard me sing once and loved it. When he opened up this place and asked me to be head chef; we set up that two or three times per hour; I'll just get up here and start singing as entertainment. Everyone seems to enjoy it while waiting for food or during their meal. I don't know. All I know is that I do it, people like it, and I get paid to do it," Hiccup shrugged.

"Seems like a good reason," Dagur chuckled. I shrugged again until I found something that would probably work for a starter of the night. However, as he was about to start; Henrik strolled up with a little girl beside him, she had to be about six.

"Now…I know you and Mari want more kids, Henrik, but you can't kidnap other people's children," Hiccup teased his boss.

"Shut it, Haddock," Henrik muttered.

"I'm playing with you," Hiccup rolled his eyes with a smile. "What's up?"

"Last minute request, but she want to be the one to ask," Henrik stated. Hiccup shifted down into a crouch and offered his hand with a smile. The young girl put her hand in his as Hiccup helped her on the stage and then he moved to be on one knee with her leaning against the knee that was up.

"What can I do for you, little lady?" Hiccup asked gently.

"I don't know if you can do it…But I was wondering if you could do a Hannah Montana song while I'm here? My favorite is Best of Both Worlds…" the girl inquire shyly.

"Just for you, I think I can do that," Hiccup said poking her nose as she giggled. "And I'll do one better by starting the night with it,"

"Yay! Thank you!" the girl cheered, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him. Hiccup laughed some and returned the gesture with an arm around her back.

"You're welcome. Now…What's your name so I can dedicate to you?" Hiccup asked.

"It's Ashley," the child, now known as Ashley, responded.

"You got it, kiddo," Hiccup nodded. Ashley hugged him again as Hiccup smiled and sent her back off with Henrik to her family. Hiccup moved back to the system where the music was, locating the new request and preparing it to start. But first, there was the signature sound of a dragon roaring to get everyone's attention that the live entertainment was starting. The room quieted some as Hiccup took a deep breath and smiled while simultaneously sliding his finger on the button to turn on the microphone. "Hello, hello everyone! How are we doing on this fine night? We ready to get started?" Hiccup called out.

"Yeah!" the guests cheered and clapped.

"Oh, I don't know. I don't know. That didn't sound too convincing," Hiccup smiled. "Come on, show me some excitement!" some people laughed. "Are we ready to have some fun!?" Hiccup tried again, louder.

"YEAH!" the response was louder and clearly full of energy this time.

"Alright, alright. There we go, all revved up for some good food and fun time. Now, we're gonna start off with somewhat of an oldie for the younger generation and I'd like to dedicate it to a new little friend of mine in the crowd tonight; Ashley!" Hiccup informed before pressing the button to start the music. _"Oh yeah!"_ Hiccup started on queue. _"Come on," _he smiled. _"You get the limo out front. Hottest styles, every shoe, every color,"_ Hiccup did a little spin on his feet. _"Now, when you're famous it can be kind'a fun. It's really you, but no one ever discovers. In some way you're just like all your friends, but on stage you're a star!"_ The Vikings just watched, totally not sure how to take what they were seeing. It was interesting, but as it was the first time they were ever seeing Hiccup sing; definitely something to take in and evaluate later.

There was a slight pause. _"You get the best of both worlds! Chill it out, take it slow; then you rock out the show. You get the best of both worlds! Mix it all together and you know you got the best of both worlds!"_ Hiccup sang out. The restaurant goers were clapping along in sync, some cheering, and some even singing as well. The staff was smiling, dancing, and still doing their work to deliver food and drinks to tables while the kitchen continued cooking away, but having fun. It was a sight to see indeed, and all the Vikings could wonder is if this is what it was like Wednesday through Saturday for Hiccup. _"The best of both worlds," _

"_You go to movie premiers(Is that Orlando Bloom?). Hear your songs on the radio-o. Living two lives is a little weird, but school's cool because nobody knows. Yeah, you get to be a small town girl, but big time when you play your guitar!"_ Hiccup continued as the music seemed to lift again.

"_You get the best of both worlds! Chill it out, take it slow; then you rock out the show. You get the best of both worlds! Mix it all together and you know you got the best of both-You know the best of both worlds!" _Hiccup took a breath. _"Pictures and autographs. You get your face in all the magazines. The best part is that you get to be whoever you want to be!"_ Hiccup went on. _"Yeah, the best of both. You got the best of both. Come on, the best of both!"_

"_Who would have thought that a girl like me, would double as a super star?!"_ Hiccup sang out. _"Woah!"_ he almost screamed in a higher voice. There was a small pause before everything just kicked in again."_You get the best of both worlds! Chill it out, take it slow; then you rock out the show. You get the best of both worlds! Mix it all together and you know it's the best of both-You get the best of both worlds! You got the shades and the hair; you can go anywhere. You get the best of both worlds. Mix it all together. Oh yeah; it's so much better because you know you got the best of both worlds!" _Hiccup finished at the same time the music did.**(Song was Best of Both Worlds from Hannah Montana.) **The guests erupted into applause, cheering and some even screaming. Hiccup took a few deep breaths be putting his arm in front of his midsection and giving a bow to the room. The fun part about all this for him was seeing the reactions and knowing he did a good job. On top of singing; he would also dance if he knew the movements, or just throw his own spin on it.

Rising out of the bow, he smiled and took a few breaths before bringing the microphone up to his mouth again. "Now that we've gotten you all worked up and energized, I leave you for a short while. I'll be back soon with another one for you, and if you have requests, please see your waitress or waiter about it. I can't promise to get to them all, but I'll do my best. Enjoy your meals!" Hiccup stated in a friendly, happy voice. There was more cheering and clapping as Hiccup flipped off the microphone and shifted back a few paces to set it on the cart where the music system was. Hiccup set a playlist for normal music to play during dinner and lowered the volume so people could hear it and talk with their families.

"Well done, lad," Henrik strolled over to give him a pat on the back with a laugh.

"Well, you don't pay me because I suck at it," Hiccup reminded.

"True," Henrik nodded. "Alright, back into the kitchen for now. We'll do another on in about twenty or so minutes, maybe thirty,"

"Aye, sir," Hiccup gave a salute and headed back into the kitchen to help the others with making dishes.

"Well, that was something," Snotlout stated.

"I'll say," Tuffnut nodded.

"And here I thought Hiccup was only good at not listening to his father and riding Toothless, or training other dragons," Ruffnut chuckled.

"He is very good at it," Astrid mentioned. "Even if this is only the first time we've heard it,"

"Probably won't be the last with us stuck here," Fishlegs added.

"I think it's nice," Heather looked at them.

"The lass is right," Gobber informed. "He's happy, and that's all that should matter no matter how odd or strange it might be," he added. "And perhaps worth it to just accept things as they are because it doesn't seem like Hiccup wants to give this up. And I personally wouldn't ask him too, no matter what he is to Berk…Now, let's all just sit and relax. It's gonna be a long night with him, unless Tallon shows up to take us home with him," Feeling that they couldn't argue much about that, and had promised not to give Hiccup a hard time while he was working. Also, it probably wasn't wise to anger the person who was giving up his solitude with his boyfriend for them.

**. . .**

**(11:30 pm)**

It was definitely a busy night for Hiccup and the others who worked in the restaurant. Perhaps double for Hiccup because he had to do cooking and singing, but he did get some breaks. Hiccup was up singing songs every twenty to thirty minutes, and this, as the Vikings understood it, was to ensure all new customers coming in would get to hear the songs. So far, the Vikings had noticed that most diners would spend about an hour in the restaurant, but bigger tables with more than four could take two; they understand that every time diners would finish and leave, new customers would come in even if a first round of customers were still eating. The live performances allowed for them to stay entertained while waiting on food, which came out a bit slower when it got slammed. However, the biggest thing the Vikings took in is that there was never an empty seat in the dining area. The crowds responses to Hiccup's music was more than enough to see that these people loved him; it showed Stoick that Hiccup was definitely a man of the people, just wanting to make sure they were taken care of and happy; another Chief quality that came up in another way than the normal.

Seven hours had passed since the restaurant opened, and technically; the doors were locked now while the last diners were finishing up, paying, and leaving. The entire staff were doing their closing things while the music was still playing. Hiccup had also ensured the Vikings got dinner around 6:30-7 pm; he knew they'd get hungry, so he made them a big portion of Spaghetti Carbonara to share among themselves with breadsticks and drinks. As the last customers were being let out by Henrik; Toothless slipped through and snuck into the kitchen to grab Hiccup by the hips.

"Boo," Toothless said. Hiccup yelled and jumped.

"Odin above! Are you trying to give me a heart attack? How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me like that?" Hiccup questioned with a glare.

"Too many to keep track of. I can't help it, babe. You're so easy to scare, and you're cute when you pout like that trying to be mad," Toothless laughed some, leaning in for a kiss.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, shaking his head with a sigh. "You're lucky I love you,"

"Very lucky," Toothless replied as they shared a kiss. "So, almost done?"

"Just doing the final stuff. How was your day on the boat?" Hiccup inquired while putting away ingredients, making sure they were labeled.

"Pretty good; it's getting warmer. You know how that goes," Toothless stated as he grabbed a rag and started to wipe things down.

"Yeah, I do. We're almost set here, just gotta put away dishes. Then a final sweep and mop. Are you hungry?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm not gonna make you cook me something when you're closing down," Toothless smiled.

"Well, I made them Carbonara for dinner, there's still some left. I'll heat it up for you," Hiccup said.

"As long as it's not extra work for you, then sure," Toothless nodded.

"Go sit down," Hiccup grabbed the container with the leftover food he made for the Vikings, then got a styrofoam plate to get some of the food on it. Hiccup set it in the microwave for two minutes before getting a plastic fork and setting it down in front of Toothless, who was already seated at the table with the Vikings. Hiccup also made sure to put the remaining leftovers next to Toothless too, or he'd forget them in the kitchen.

"I missed all your performances tonight. Guess there's no last minute diner shows?" Toothless teased.

"Oh, I suppose I can make an exception for you because you're a VIP," Hiccup retorted with a giggle before setting a kiss on Toothless's cheek. "Just let me make sure the kitchen is good,"

"We're fine, Hiccup. Nearly done. Go on; we can all enjoy one more song," called on of the kitchen staff.

"Alright," Hiccup nodded to them as he moved to his spot. "Is it my pick, or do you have a request?" he inquired, looking to Toothless.

"My request is that you perform whatever you like, love," Toothless informed. Hiccup blushed a little, glancing through songs.

"Good, then I'm gonna show you one I've done," Hiccup stated. Toothless blinked.

"Wait. You've done?" Toothless questioned as Hiccup nodded. "You mean you actually wrote and made a song?" Hiccup nodded again to him. "When the hell did you have the time?"

"Here and there. Usually on flights to and from the Archipelago," Hiccup shrugged. "Started it just before we got together…Kind of for us, rather how I feel about you…Do you wanna hear it?"

"Yes! Do you even have to ask?! Absolutely!" Toothless exclaimed, no longer caring about his food. Hiccup smiled and found the song; he grabbed the microphone and let the music start.

The tune started very soft with the piano as Hiccup turned the microphone on. The restaurant staff sort of stopped what they were doing to get closer and listen; this was the first time they'd ever heard of Hiccup writing his own lyrics and making his own music for a song. Hiccup brought the microphone up, looking at Toothless now; that's the only person he could see right now. _"There's no need no to hesitate, cause I know what's running through your mind. And the way I'm knowing is because I'm feeling the same way. My heart's been feeling it for a while. We been waiting long enough, for something feels so right. Why don't you and I turn it up, just to blow our minds," _Hiccup started.

"_Close your eyes, make a wish. Lean on in for that first kiss. The time is right for you and I, to become a little more than friends. Let's cross that line, what do you say? Lose our inhibitions, get carried away. We can watch our love story begin…Ooh baby, lean on in…" _Hiccup took a breath as the music continued and he waited for his next queue. His eyes were only on his boyfriend, wondering if he was enjoying this.

"_Boy, I been watching you for oh so long. Been going crazy thinking 'bout us. Dreaming of the day when you would take my hand, just so I can feel your touch. Pull me in, take me away to the place that no one knows. So I can have you all to myself, dangerously close!" _Hiccup continued gently.

"_Close your eyes, make a wish. Lean on in for that first kiss. The time is right for you and I, to become a little more than friends. Let's cross that line, what do you say? Lose our inhibitions, get carried away. We can watch our love story begin…Ooh baby, lean on in…"_ Hiccup listened as the music lessened some, and he saw Toothless leave his seat to climb up on the stage to approach him. Once in front, Toothless offered his hand for Hiccup's free one to take and their eyes never left one another.

"_Close your eyes, make a wish. Lean on in for that first kiss,"_ Toothless leaned a bit closer, smiling softly. _"The time is right for you and I, to become a little more than friends! Let's cross that line, what do you say? Lose our inhibitions, get carried away. We can watch our love story begin…Ooh baby, lean on in. Ooh. Ooh baby, lean on in. Baby, lean on in. Ooh, baby, lean on in…Baby, lean on in,"_ Just as the song ended, Hiccup lowered the microphone and switched it off. **(Song was Lean On In by Jonny Houlihan Ft. Briana Tyson.) **Toothless shifted arm around Hiccup's waist, pulling him in against his figure and used the other hand that had been holding Hiccup's to cup Hiccup's cheek before pressing his lips to Hiccup's in a passionate kiss. It was now that the restaurant staff was clapping and cheering for the performance and the scene between Hiccup and Toothless, rather; it was Tallon to them. Even Gobber was clapping. The others did too because it was a nice song that Hiccup created. After a few moments, the kiss broke with their foreheads together.

"Why don't you hurry up and finish closing this place up, so we can go home and I can show you that I'm much more than just your friend…" Toothless whispered. Hiccup blushed furiously understanding the hint. "I'll take them with me and meet you there?" Hiccup managed a nod as they shared another short kiss. They split apart as Toothless headed off the stage and left Hiccup to shut down the music and put the things away. "Come along. Time to go; Hiccup will meet us there," he informed to the Vikings, who got up and left with him. It had been a good night for Hiccup; he'd been wanting to show Toothless that song for a long time, but the time never seemed right after they got together two years ago, and it had needed more work. Hiccup just felt like it was right tonight, putting on one final song for his boyfriend. There was no doubting their love for one another was true, and Hiccup hoped that his father could see it. But who knew, all Hiccup wanted to do right now was finish closing and get home to Toothless, so they could enjoy their love in their bed.


	28. Chapter 28

Life As We Know It

Rated; M for Mature  
Pairing; Hiccup & Toothless(Tallon)  
Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD-related. Everything belongs to its original creator.

28)

**=Normal POV=  
(3/31/2019-9:00 am)  
(Norway; Hiccup & Toothless's House)**

The last few days had been busy for everyone in the Raseri/Haddock home. Aside from Hiccup's work shifts, Hiccup and Toothless were using the mornings to teach the Vikings about modern living. It was a tell, show, and try arrangement; everyone had to take part to ensure they were all learning. Thankfully, bathroom use and showering had been covered in the very beginning when they arrived. However, how to shave had been brought into the works, mostly for the girls. Dagur and Tuffnut seemed to enjoy keeping their faces smooth, free of facial hair. Snotlout was coming around to it, and Gobber was partial; he still wanted to keep his glorious mustache. Stoick was completely against it, but Hiccup expected such. Fishlegs was on the fence. Everything else being taught was laundry, cleaning, and _some_ cooking. Hiccup didn't want to overload them in the last three days, so the extent of cooking was easy assembly sandwiches or microwavable items. Hiccup hadn't yet decided how much he would show them, as there was an unidentified amount of time for the barrier being sealed.

Hiccup prayed it would not be forever, otherwise he and Toothless would need to think of a more permanent residency for them; staying with them was not an option and that had been pre-discussed on Thursday morning before breakfast between Hiccup and Toothless while in their room. Wednesday night had involved sex for Hiccup and Toothless, which is why they didn't discuss such matters when Hiccup got home from work; they were far too gone in one another and their love-making. Of course, they had to be quiet, not to attract the attention of the Vikings. Hiccup didn't care if they knew he loved Toothless, rather, Tallon. But Hiccup was not ready for it to come out yet that he and Toothless were having sex. Or that _Tallon _was Toothless. Hiccup didn't want that coming out, but unfortunately, Hiccup had a feeling that it would. With the Vikings living there, they were going to wonder why they never saw Toothless the Night Fury.

But today, Hiccup was glad he didn't have to work today. Toothless and Hiccup woke up around 8 am, had already showered and remained in comfortable clothes. Breakfast was served, and things were tidied up; the plan today was to completely relax. However, the sound of car doors shutting got Hiccup and Toothless's attention. The two of them looked at one another confused. "We didn't plan to have anyone over today, did we?" Toothless asked.

"No?" Hiccup shook his head as he set his magazine down and moved to the door to look past the curtains.

"Who is it?" Toothless wondered.

"Henrik, Mari, Brynjar, Signy, Verena, Cuyler, Mildri, and their kids…Though, I have no-Oh, shit…" Hiccup said looking back at Toothless now.

"What?" Toothless stood.

"I totally forgot that we were babysitting…" Hiccup informed.

"Oops. I did too," Toothless stated. Hiccup opened the door as the group was walking up.

"Can't very well back out now," Hiccup shrugged. "Morning," he smiled.

"Morning, lad," Cuyler greeted. "We really appreciate this,"

"It's no trouble. The kids are always good for me," Hiccup chuckled, allowing them all inside. "Though, seems more than what I was asked to watch. Not that it's a problem,"

"Let's get everyone settled here first," Toothless offered. When everyone was in, Hiccup closed the door and faced the group. "So, what's all this about?"

"I only asked for Keldan," Brenna informed gently as her son was holding her hand and somewhat hiding behind her leg. "My brother and sister went and got themselves grounded, so mom and dad said they couldn't come,"

"What did you two do?" Toothless asked.

"General behavior, and not doing their homework," Mildri sighed. "Would you be willing to watch them as well, ensure the missing work is done?"

"We can stay home alone," Askel mumbled.

"Not a chance. You both can do your missed work under the watchful eye of your older brother and his boyfriend. As long as he consents, of course?" Cuyler said, looking to Hiccup.

"It's no problem," Hiccup nodded as Toothless did too.

"You're going away until Tuesday, right?" Toothless inquired.

"Yes, just some things to handle with…Well, you know. It's not really for them anyway," Cuyler informed.

"Of course, we understand. Well, no worries. We'll keep them on their work. Has the school been informed? And transportation?" Hiccup questioned.

"All taken care of," Mildri nodded.

"And we took care of the same for tomorrow morning, but we'll be able to grab them from you Monday night when we return," Henrik interjected.

"You know I got you, boss," Hiccup smiled.

"Very reliable, yes. Now, Andersen's…Let's be on our way to catch the 9:45 train," Mari ushered Henrik and Britta out the door after saying goodbye to their three children staying behind with Hiccup and Toothless.

"We should be on our way as well," Cuyler stated. "Thank you again, Hiccup and Tallon,"

"You're welcome," Toothless replied. Brenna handed a backpack to Toothless.

"This has everything he needs for two days. Favorite snacks, some clothes, and toys. I'll call when we get to our destination," Brenna informed.

"Don't worry about it, sis. We've taken care of Keldan before; I know all his favorites from food to shows, and I know his allergies," Hiccup reminded. Brenna hugged him tightly and Hiccup returned it.

"Thank you so much. I'll see you in a couple days, baby. Be good for Uncle Hiccup and Uncle Tallon. I love you," Brenna hugged and kissed her son before standing with her parents as they waved. Cuyler, Brenna, and Mildri departed the house next. Keldan instantly stayed hidden behind Tallon, who had taken his hand when Brenna left.

"I owe you for this, Hic," Brynjar sighed. "It was only supposed to be Colby…But babysitter canceled last minute. I know you have a ton of others, but any way you can take Emma too?"

"Hey, I get it. Family emergency, my friend. You don't even have to ask. Emma and Colby will be fine with me. Karina too," Hiccup remarked. "You guys go take care of what you have to,"

"We'll be back Wednesday morning, around 10," Signy, a female with brown hair and amber eyes, said lightly. "Emma doesn't go to pre-school until September, so you don't have to worry about that. She didn't make the cut-off of turning five before this year began," the woman rolled her eyes.

"Education system needs revising," Toothless chuckled. "Don't worry about a thing,"

"Hard to leave your kids for any period of time. And especially knowing you've got a lot going on right now," Brynjar said. "Kat appreciates this too; she would have come, but she's not taking things so well,"

"You don't have to explain it to me, Bryn. Lean on one another for support in the hard times; you'll get through it. We're here for you too," Hiccup reminded lightly.

"You're a good friend, Hiccup. You too, Tallon," Verena, the woman with light brown hair and brown eyes, said while she walked a carrier with a baby in it. "I've packed you enough supplies to get through a full week…"

"Ver…Gonna tell you the same thing I told the others. I got it; I've done this before…I know its your first time leaving her for more than a few hours, but I promise that it's going to be fine. I'll send pictures and updates periodically," Hiccup told her.

"Just keep her father away from her. I have sole custody after what he did…Visitation has not yet been decided on," Verena mumbled.

"After what he did to you, if I see him; I'll deck him and then call the police…" Hiccup retorted.

"Don't get yourself in trouble," Brynjar rolled his eyes.

"Trouble is his middle name," Toothless snickered.

"HEY!" Hiccup pouted.

"You're so cute when you pout," Toothless teased.

"Am not…" Hiccup muttered. "Anyway…Go on you three. The kids will be fine with us," he added. After another round of goodbyes; Brynjar, Signy, and Verena left the house. "Well, this is gonna be a busy couple of days,"

"We got this. Four of them can basically entertain themselves. It's really just Keldan, Karina, Colby, Hagen, and Emma," Toothless said.

"So five kids, all under the age of eight, Tal…And one is not even a year yet," Hiccup reminded before shaking his head. "Little warning would have been nice, but I get that stuff comes up,"

"Well, how are we doing this? Can't put them all in one room," Toothless stated.

"Karina with us in the bedroom. Boys in one room, girls in another," Hiccup shrugged.

"Why do we have to share with the babies?" Askel complained.

"How much room do you think I have here? My loft space is already occupied by them," Hiccup remarked, motioning to the Vikings. "I'll hear no grief about the situation. Grab your things and head to the rooms," he ordered. Emma, Lilly, and Sigrid hustled to the room on the left. Begrudgingly, Askel, Lukas, and Hagen headed for the room on the right.

"You have Karina? I'll take Colby and Keldan into the boy's room and get them settled," Toothless offered.

"I have her; she's sleeping anyway. I'll set the pack and play up," Hiccup nodded. Toothless smiled as he gently coaxed the two young boys under four years of age to go with him to the room on the right down the hall. Hiccup set Karina's car seat carrier to a safe place while he grabbed the rectangular case that had a handle. "Can you keep an eye on her for, like, five minutes?" Hiccup inquired.

"Of course," Mala replied to him with a smile. Hiccup nodded as he moved into the bedroom and began to set up the temporary and portable crib. Not more than a minute later, the baby in the carrier began to whimper. Another minute more and the child was crying loudly. Before the Vikings could call for Hiccup or Tallon; Hiccup came out of the room and crouched down in front of the carrier, and slipping an object into her mouth, she started sucking on it and falling back to sleep.

"So easy at this stage," Hiccup laughed a little before leaving the room again.

**. . .**

**(12:15 pm)**

It had taken a little time to get all the kids situated, but it was done by 10 am. The last to be moved, so she could sleep, was Karina into Hiccup and Toothless's bedroom. Hiccup set up the small baby monitor to he would be able to hear Karina if she cried. Emma and Hagen played pretty well together, so did Colby and Keldan. Sigrid and Askel were doing make-up work for school tomorrow. The Vikings hadn't said anything because they knew Hiccup and Toothless were busy keeping an eye on the nine kids. Lilly and Lukas were just watching TV with everyone else.

"Hiccup…We're bored," Lukas grumbled.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Hiccup inquired.

"Can we play video games?" Lukas asked.

"Or watch something else?" Lilly added in.

"I could bring out the PS4 for them and hook it up," Toothless offered. "They could play Minecraft,"

"That's our favorite game!" the Andersen twins said excitedly.

"Alright," Hiccup laughed some. "Would you go get it for them, love?"

"Of course," Toothless stood up to go into the bedroom quietly.

"Why do they get to play a game?" Askel complained.

"Because their work was done when it was supposed to be, and they aren't grounded," Hiccup explained.

"We've done most of ours," Sigrid mumbled. "Can we play for a bit?"

"First of all; I only have two controllers. Secondly, your work needs to be done before dinner. And we're already about to start lunch," Hiccup sighed.

"Then can we take a break? This is hard!" Askel whined.

"If you had paid attention in school, the work wouldn't be so hard because you wouldn't have missed the lesson," Toothless informed as he returned to the living room and started hooking up the Playstation 4 to the main TV.

"You can have a break when it's time to eat. Until then, get to work," Hiccup stated. "I'll make lunch in a few minutes," he added. The two Grayson twins mumbled, sighed, but got back to work on their assignments. Toothless finished setting up the game system, turning it on, changing the channel and then getting the game going; he handed Lilly and Lukas a controller with a smile as the two thanked him and instantly started playing.

"What are we doing for lunch?" Toothless asked as he helped Hiccup up so they could start cooking.

"I dunno, something easy. I also need to get Karina's food ready, Verena texted me saying she'd be due to eat around this time and forgot to mention it while she was here," Hiccup said calmly.

"Well, you do that and I'll get lunch ready for the rest of them," Toothless chuckled.

"I'll handle the kids five and under, you handle those older and the adults," Hiccup suggested. Toothless nodded, giving him a light kiss on the cheek as they went into the kitchen to get started.

"So…Can I just ask who all these kids are?" Snotlout mentioned aloud.

"Kids of friends who needed to be watched while their families handled personal matters that really aren't meant for them to attend," Toothless replied.

"I think he meant name wise?" Fishlegs corrected.

"I'll take care of it," Hiccup smiled as he left the kitchen. "Alright, so the baby in the other room is Karina; she's six months old and daughter of Verena, the girl with the light brown hair and brown eyes. Verena is also Brynjar's cousin. Emma is Brynjar and Signy's daughter, five years old. Colby is two years old and he is Katja's son, and Katja is Brynjar's half-sister. Lilly, Lukas, and Hagen are all Henrik and Mari's kids, aged with the twins being eleven, and Hagen being seven. Keldan is Brenna's son, about to turn three in two months. Askel and Sigrid are Cuyler and Mildri's twins, both aged at thirteen, fourteen in…Five months. And don't forget that Brenna is their older sibling, therefore, Keldan is their nephew," Hiccup explained.

"What was so big that they couldn't take their kids?" Tuffnut inquired.

"Well, it's believed out here that there are just certain events where younger kids should not be part of. Verena, Katja, Brynjar, and Signy, who is Brynjar's fiancé-," Hiccup paused seeing their confused faces at the word _fiancé_.

"Fiance also means they are engaged or betrothed to marry," Toothless said from the kitchen.

"Exactly, but the four of them are going to a funeral for…I think it was Brynjar's mother, who has been sick for quite some time now. Henrik, Mari, and Britta are going to a family wedding out of town and don't want Lilly and Lukas to miss school tomorrow. Also, the two people getting married said no kids under eighteen, not sure why, but hey; it's not my wedding to dictate. As for Cuyler, Mildri, and Brenna; I believe they had to go out of town as well for a court case involving custody for Keldan," Hiccup stated. "But Sigrid and Askel failed to complete their assignments for school in school, so they now have to do them on their own. And court is not really a place for younger kids aside from them being grounded for bad behavior,"

"What's a custody case?" Heather inquired.

"Well, it's a decision-making process to decide the best interest of the child in question. I'll use an example situation to make it easier. Let's say Astrid and I start dating, she ends up pregnant and assumingly, we both raise the child. That's how you know things, right?" Hiccup started as they nodded. "Alright, well, let's say that Astrid and I suddenly start fighting a lot and decide not to date anymore. And we never get along even though we've broken up. Who takes care of the child? Mother or father? So, a court system would sit down and look at the lifestyles of both parents, and then a council of people will decide who gets to keep the kid, who is better suited to make sure the child has everything he or she needs,"

"Wouldn't both parents be able to provide for the child?" Gobber asked.

"Not if they are constantly arguing with one another. But that is a choice that can be made, it's called joint custody. Where it is ordered that the two parents are forced to get along for the sake of the child. It doesn't mean they have to get back together and be a couple, but it means they have to put their differences aside to take care of their child. This could mean, in the theoretical situation of me and Astrid, that I could take the child on a certain days, and she'll have the child on specific days too. In cases for full custody, it's where one parent gets full rights to the child, becomes the primary caretaker. And that is decided on who would give the child everything they need," Hiccup explained.

"Obviously, it's the mother," Ruffnut said.

"Not always," Toothless shook his head. "Use this scenario to understand. If Hiccup and Astrid were together right now, who of the two of them has the stable house and job?" he questioned. "Hiccup does. Hiccup has a house, a good paying job, and he has plenty of people who could help him watch the child while he works. Whereas, Astrid, in this hypothetical situation, has no job or a place to call her own. So it would be decided that Hiccup can provide the best life for the child and he'd be given full custody,"

"So the mother would…Never get to see her kid again?" Snotlout said.

"In some cases, it's better that way. It all depends on the situation from where the child came from. There are some mothers out there who don't care about their kids, same can be said about fathers. The situation with Keldan is that when Brenna learned she was pregnant; the father walked out on her. He never helped take care of his kid, never came around…Until recently; he's decided to try and take Keldan from Brenna, so they are in court, fighting for who keeps him. Brenna will likely win because her ex-boyfriend abandoned her while pregnant, and for the last nearly three years of Keldan's life," Hiccup informed. "In other cases like these, full custody good be granted to one parent and allow the other one visitation. Meaning that the parent who lost custody would be allowed to be in their kid's life according to the schedule of the parent with full custody,"

"Such strange customs," Stoick remarked.

"Strange as they may be, that's how it works," Hiccup retorted. "Some of the Viking traditions, I'd like to think, are ridiculous. Like the one about the Chief, or upcoming one having to have sex in front of the village when they get married,"

"What?" Heather, Ruffnut, and Astrid asked.

"Why didn't I hear about this?" Astrid questioned.

"Oh you didn't know?" Hiccup looked at her. "Had you and I got together three years ago, and got married after I became Chief or right before; we would have had to consummate the marriage in front of all the guests, in the village square," Astrid just about paled at the thought of such an act being done publicly. "Aren't you glad we didn't get married?" Astrid didn't say anything, still stricken from the information. "That's how it is in all the tribes, and has been for years. Another reason I really don't want to be Chief, Dad. That's an awful tradition. Doesn't really matter for me, though. I'm with Tallon, so if you want that scene happening in the village, by all means…Make me Chief when we go back,"

"You'd…Marry him? Stoick inquired.

"In a heartbeat," Hiccup nodded. "I love him,"

"Aw. I love you too, babe," Toothless smiled as he leaned in to kiss Hiccup on the lips. "Always and forever,"

"Always and forever," Hiccup replied. "Now, let's get on that lunch. I'm actually hungry," he held Toothless's hand, returning to the kitchen. Stoick just sat there, shocked by what he heard. Hiccup was willing to marry Tallon. He had no idea how to take the information, so he just kept his mouth shut before another fight happened. And for once, he felt it had been the right thing to do.


	29. Chapter 29

Life As We Know It

Rated; M for Mature  
Pairing; Hiccup & Toothless(Tallon)  
Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD-related. Everything belongs to its original creator.

29)

**=Normal POV=  
(3/31/2019-2:45 pm)  
(Norway; Hiccup & Toothless's House)**

The day had been interesting for the Vikings to watch Hiccup and _Tallon_ manage nine kids. Though, it was actually five because Lilly, Lukas, Askel, and Sigrid didn't need much actual watching. It was the younger kids who needed the most attention. The day went pretty fast with Colby and Keldan taking naps after lunch; Lilly ended up reading a book that she brought with her while Lukas continued to play Minecraft. Askel and Sigrid both got back to doing their work, it was more of struggle to get Askel to do it, though. Right now, Hiccup was playing with Emma while Toothless managed Karina, but he'd taken care of her in the master bedroom half hour ago because she was crying a lot. Toothless figured he'd change her clothes, feed her, and then put her down for a nap so she would be up in time for a dinner feeding. At the moment, Hiccup was sitting on the floor, leaning on one arm with his legs tucked off to the side while working on a puzzle with Emma; they were going to color afterward. Crying was heard louder as Hiccup brought his eyes to the bedroom door to see Toothless there.

"I still love kids, but I'm lost here, Hiccup. Help, please?" Toothless said, still trying to soothe a very upset Karina. Hiccup set down the puzzle piece he had in his hand before getting up and moving over to his boyfriend. "I've tried everything, babe. Feeding, burping, changing, rocking…Nothing is working," he sighed, clearly defeated in the adventure of calming the six-month-old.

"Well, maybe there's something else going on. Here, let me see her," Hiccup offered his arms. Toothless gently moved Karina into Hiccup's awaiting arms as he stepped back. "I got this; you take my place with Emma," he said as Toothless nodded and shifted to the floor to help Emma with her puzzle while Hiccup rocked Karina and tried to give her the pacifier, but she was still practically screaming. Hiccup considered all the things that Toothless did, and wondered what else there could be. Hiccup checked her over and noticed redness in a spot on the gums, she was drooling a lot, and kind of warm.

"Any ideas?" Heather asked.

"Maybe," Hiccup moved into the kitchen and opened the fridge, locating something on the door before giving it to Karina. It looked like another pacifier, but instead of rejecting it as she had with the one hooked to her outfit; she started sucking on it and the crying was stopped. "There we go," Hiccup smiled. "Is that better?" he asked the infant, knowing she couldn't reply. With Karina quiet now, Hiccup moved into the bedroom to grab the infant pain reliever and sneak some into Karina's mouth while she was content with sucking the cold pacifier. Hiccup returned to the living room and sat down in the recliner chair, now using his foot to move the chair forward and backward in a gentle motions.

"I don't get it…What did you do differently than me?" Toothless inquired.

"She's teething, baby." Hiccup informed calmly. "She's cutting her first tooth, and that's pain in her mouth. I gave her a cold binky to suck on to sooth the pain, then I just gave her some pain reliever. Give it little while and she'll be right back to sleep," he added.

"I can't believe I didn't think of it," Toothless said. "How'd you know?"

"Ver mentioned it when she asked if I'd babysit. When babies cut teeth; they are in pain, can run small fevers, refuse to eat, drool a lot. Usually something cold can help soothe long enough to get in actual medicine. Now, she's fed and changed while not being in any pain, so she'll be able to sleep until the next feeding," Hiccup explained, still rocking the child as she was drifting back to sleep in his arms. Toothless just kept watching him with an adored look on his face. "What?" Hiccup asked smiling.

"Nothing," Toothless remarked.

"Yeah, okay, and I'm a dragon's uncle," Hiccup rolled his eyes, staying relaxed and seeing Toothless still watching him. "What are you staring at?"

"You," Toothless responded gently.

"Why? I'm nothing interesting to look at," Hiccup chuckled a little.

"I disagree," Toothless replied. "How can I not watch you with absolute adoration from the scene I see right now?"

"What scene? Me sitting in the chair? I kind'a do this every day, babe," Hiccup shrugged.

Toothless motioned to him holding Karina with his head. "How good you are with kids. I struggled for thirty minutes to get her to sleep and within a minute; you figured out it was because she's teething. And now have her sleeping against you so contently. That's adorable,"

"You're so weird," Hiccup closed his eyes now.

"How am I weird? Because I admire how great you are with children? Women would kill for a guy who is doing what you are right now," Toothless stated now.

"Guess it's a good thing I'm with you then, no one needs to die for my childcare capabilities," Hiccup kept rocking the chair with his foot.

"Hiccup, I'm being serious," Toothless remarked in a calm tone as Hiccup looked at him. "You're gonna make a great father one day, and I can't wait to see it,"

Hiccup tried not to blush too badly. "Yeah, well…I'm only twenty-one, so no rush on that. There's babysitting for a few days while I'm not working, and then there's caring for your own children day after day. A lot harder to do with my career of being gone most nights until late," Hiccup mentioned.

"I'm sure we'd be fine. We handled everything else that came our way," Toothless laughed a little.

"That's because it was just us. You throw a child into the mix and it gets a lot harder, babe. You'd be the one doing most of the caretaking while I'm working, and again…As two males; it's a bit of a time consuming process for us to have kids," Hiccup reminded. "We'll talk about it another time; we have more…Pressing matters to see through before children come into play,"

"I know, marriage first," Toothless got up to move closer to him.

"I was actually referring to getting them back home and letting our lives go back to normal first…" Hiccup mumbled some.

"Wait a second," Stoick started.

"Okay, okay. We send them back home, then we get married and have kids," Toothless kissed Hiccup's cheek.

"Dad, don't start. And Tal…It's not that easy," Hiccup informed softly. Toothless understood, of course; there was still the worry of how to handle Hiccup's life on Berk as Toothless would be dragon on that side of the barrier.

"I know it's not, but since when is anything in life, Hiccup. I know there's a lot more to the situations; I'm just looking at the whole picture, and staying positive about things," Toothless told him as Hiccup nodded. "Maybe not today, tomorrow, or the next day. But one day; that's our future, babe," Hiccup blushed. "I promise. When the time is right; it'll happen as long as it's what you want," Toothless leaned in and kissed Hiccup deeply.

"Now, wait just a minute," Stoick started.

"Stay out of it, Dad," Hiccup warned again.

"You can't keep silencing me," Stoick retorted.

"I can and will as long as you're only going to shoot down every single thing you hear about this world, or mine and Tallon's relationship," Hiccup stood up with a sleeping Karina in his arms still. "Take Kari to the room to sleep, please?" Toothless nodded and took Karina gently from him, going to the bedroom to set her in the temporary crib. Immediately after she was down and stayed asleep, Toothless returned to the living room. "Bet it doesn't feel too good to always be silenced when all you want is to be heard. Bet is sucks to be silenced because the other person just doesn't want to hear it anymore. That was you to me while I was growing up," Hiccup informed calmly, but there was definitely a hint of coldness to his tone.

"That's not true," Stoick defended.

"No, you don't think so? Of course not, because Stoick Haddock is a perfect man with no faults, right? You can do no wrong, Dad. You can never be wrong, right?" Hiccup stared at him. "You were always quick to point out my flaws; I guess you never took a look in the mirror and maybe wondered if the reason I was the way I am is because of you," he added. "And before you go denying that too, let me break it down for you," he mentioned. "Did you listen to me when I said I shot down a Night Fury? Or did you just dismiss me because you didn't want to hear it? Were you not the one to tell me I'm many things, but a dragon killer isn't one of them? And then that same night, throw me into dragon training when I told you I didn't want to fight dragons? Or did you just dismiss me because you decided that what I wanted didn't matter?" Hiccup asked.

Stoick didn't say anything at first, but as he went to try; Hiccup continued. "Oh, there's more. Did you listen to me in the ring when I told you that dragons aren't what we think they are and we don't have to kill them? Or did you get mad about what I tried to show you, setting Hookfang off in anger and nearly getting me killed because you refused to listen to me? What about this one? Did you listen to me when I told you that couldn't defeat Red Death or did all you hear was my son found the Dragon's Nest? And then proceed to take Toothless as your guide and more than half the tribe to Dragon Island. Oh. Oh, but not before you told me that I wasn't a Viking and I wasn't your son!" Stoick tensed.

"Stoick! You said that to him?" Gobber questioned, seeming surprised at the information. Hiccup had never revealed what happened the day of Hiccup's final exam, but it was out now.

"I apologized…" Stoick tried.

"But does it take back the words that left your mouth while you were mad at me?" Hiccup glared. "And mad at me for what? Because I befriended a Night Fury? Because I found the source of the raids? Because I found a way to stop the fighting? Because I wanted peace?"

"You had information that would stop the raids on the village, and you kept it from me," Stoick responded quickly now. "Yes, I was mad,"

"I never had any intention of keeping it from you, Dad!" Hiccup yelled. "I was going to tell you, as soon as I figured out how to fight that battle without getting everyone killed! I was protecting the dragons, who didn't have a choice but to serve that thing for their own survival. I was protecting the tribe…I WAS PROTECTING YOU!" Stoick winced a bit. Yeah, Hiccup was definitely his son with that temper. "But what you said to me that day…You don't even know how much that hurt, do you?" Hiccup asked. "No, of course you don't…Because all you did was throw me to the ground and walk out to take my best friend and most of the tribe to their deaths,"

"Hiccup…Don't," Toothless put his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"He needs to hear it. I've been quiet about it for so long, and I'm sick of having the same argument that he's just gonna block out like he does any time I open my mouth. Unless it has something to do with what he wants; then he listens. He's a selective listener, there's ways to fix that. And the best one is to get a reality check at what you're missing, so he's gonna get one," Hiccup stated as Toothless nodded, but stayed beside him. "So tell me, Dad. Do you know how much that hurt me? When you said those words?"

"No…I don't," Stoick sighed.

"See, he doesn't even care. It's written on his face that he doesn't want to hear any of what I'm saying. So none of what I'm telling you has your attention, still? Fine. Maybe this will. The day you said those words and I watched you sail off, knowing I'd lost everything all because you couldn't listen to me…Had it not been for Astrid coming to talk to me and getting me to remember why I didn't kill Toothless when I had the chance…Had you managed to survive the nest, you would have come back to Berk and found your son dead…" Stoick flinched. "Because I was just low enough to kill myself." It was now that Stoick's stoic face finally changed; he held shock, sadness, and guilt.

"I was doing what any worried future leader and son would do in a near impossible situation!" Hiccup continued. "All I ever did, Dad, was try to make you proud of me. It's all I ever strived for; that you saw me as me, accepted me, and were proud of me. But now I can see that no matter what I do; it's never going to be enough. I'm always going to be you biggest disappointment and embarrassment. So back to what I first said about me being me because of you; it's because you always used to put me down so much that it's all I believed about myself. That no matter how hard I try; it'll never be enough. No matter what I do; it'll never be enough. That I'll never be the son you want me to be. That I'll never be good enough. So the reason I don't want to do any of the things you want me to do, is because I no longer believe that I can do it and it'll never be good enough. And it's because of you constantly telling me that I'm wrong, and that I can't do it,"

"That's why I kept running away from the idea of being Chief. That's why I don't want to be Chief. Because I just no longer believe in myself to be able to do it. That's why when the chance came up to leave; I took it. That's why the more you pressured me into the job you made me afraid to do; I built a life here. I haven't been running away from my responsibilities, Dad; I know my birthright. I've been running away from you because didn't want to let you down again if I messed up because I have so little faith in myself because of how I grew up. With you always silencing me and being forced to conform to what you wanted. When this chance came up…I decided to give up trying to make you happy, and realized how much happier and better I can be without you holding me down or back. I finally found who I want to be, who I am. And for once in my life; I don't care if you like, approve, or accept it," Hiccup stated.

"And since I know you'll never change; I no longer care if you know everything," Hiccup added calmly.

"You…Haven't told us everything about this situation?" Dagur decided to ask. Hiccup shook his head.

"What…Haven't you told us?" Astrid pushed.

"Where Toothless is," Hiccup said. Toothless's eyes widened now, was Hiccup going to tell them he was Toothless?

"You said he was in the forest," Snotlout reminded.

"And we never see him because no one knows about dragons…" Fishlegs piped up. Hiccup shook his head again.

"Toothless has been right in front of you since you arrived," Hiccup informed as their eyes widened a little when he stepped back next to Tallon. "This is Toothless," their mouths dropped open. "Tallon Raseri is just a cover name, but this is Toothless the Night Fury in human form," none of them said anything. Who could? The information was…Not what they were expecting, or easy to try and process. Hiccup gave a half chuckle to their silence as he turned to leave the house.

"Hiccup, wait," Toothless grabbed his hand.

"I'm not going far, Tooth. Just need some air, and I'm sure they could use some time to sit with what I told them. Love you," Hiccup smiled, leaning up to kiss his lips and then heading for the back door, and exiting the house.

Toothless was just as stunned, though handling it better because he figured it would come out eventually. But he had not expected such a relaxing day would turn into this mess. From Toothless's standpoint; Hiccup had enough and stopped caring entirely because he felt that no matter what; his father was never going to accept him, so why keep hiding facts about himself or the situation if he knew it would be the same as it was now? Toothless understood, but from here; he had no idea what would happen between Hiccup and his father when the rest of the story inevitably came out. Toothless didn't know how the others would take things, and he didn't know Hiccup's future with Berk. There was so much uncertainty right now, and all the while Toothless noticed that Hiccup didn't seem the least bit concerned. So Toothless wanted to one; make sure his boyfriend was alright, and two; figure out what would happen next.


	30. Chapter 30

Life As We Know It

Rated; M for Mature  
Pairing; Hiccup & Toothless(Tallon)  
Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD-related. Everything belongs to its original creator.

30)

**=Hiccup's POV=  
(3/31/2019-4:30 pm)  
(Norway; Hiccup & Toothless's House)**

It was just supposed to be a relaxing couple of days while babysitting the kids of my friends, boss, and basically, second family, which were the Grayson's. They took Toothless and I in, never caring about our background being Vikings. Well, Cuyler knew Toothless was a dragon in human form, but he'd never told anyone other than the Grayson's. My friends, boss, and all the others I knew? They just knew that _Tallon_ and I were good friend turned lovers after coming to Norway. I couldn't believe that a little conversation between Toothless and I started such a fight with my dad. I couldn't help it; I just exploded on him this time. It was the second or third fight we'd had in the two weeks they'd been here; I just didn't want to deal with it again. I wanted it to stop, but I realized that no matter what I do; my father is just never going to be happy the decisions I make for myself, and now I see that he's probably never going to accept me. He accepted he was stuck in Norway because of the barrier closing, but he didn't accept my accomplishments, or my relationship with Toothless. So I just decided to lay into him about everything, and I even revealed that _Tallon_ was Toothless.

I walked away because I needed time alone; I didn't want them to see me lose it. I never used to let my emotions get me like this, but it hurt more than I thought it would for my dad not to accept me. It took everything in me not to break down in front of him; I wouldn't. I couldn't. He didn't deserve to see me cry. I'd never let him see it before all this, why should it change now? He wouldn't care. It seemed like he never did. As soon as I left the house; I walked around the property for a bit and then finally went to my favorite spot down by the water and climbed into the tree with a branch that hung over the water. I kept one leg dangling over while relaxing against the trunk. I enjoyed the breeze, but while this normally relaxed me; I found it just being a place I could fall apart with no one around. I raised the leg that had been straight out, leaving the knee up as I locked my arms around it and then putting my head down; I started crying over what happened.

I wasn't sure how long I'd been there for, but I knew the sun was started to set and I should probably get back. It wasn't fair to leave Toothless with all the kids, and dinner would need to be made too. I took some time to compose myself by palming away the wetness on my cheeks and anything left unfallen from my eyes. I took a few deep breaths and calmed down. There was no taking back what I said about Tallon being Toothless. I wasn't sure if Toothless told them anything about it, but I still needed to get home and face what I'd done in the state of mind that I was a couple hours ago. It was mainly just being fed up with how dad was acting, and realizing it would never change. My dad was who he was, and I couldn't preach accepting someone as they were if I thought he needed to change. I accepted him how he was, and no matter how much he ticked me off sometimes; I still loved him. He was my father, how can I not? I'd probably reveal this to him before the night was over, and whatever happened, happened. I was just done fighting with him, and the next move would be his.

I jumped down onto the dock and made my way back to the house. I moved through the door once opening it; I saw everyone still in the living room, and Toothless not looking happy. "I ain't talking until Hiccup gets back," Toothless remarked.

"He already told us, we just want answers because it really makes no sense," Snotlout pushed.

"Don't care. It was said in the heat of the moment and he didn't want it getting out. So until he returns; I ain't saying anything," Toothless scoffed.

"He ain't gonna tell us," Dagur said. "Pretty sure we're all on his bad side right now,"

"Don't include me in this," Gobber huffed. "Mala and Heather are safe too; they've never hurt him,"

"I think it might be worth it to say that you're all mostly safe. Except him," Toothless pointed to Stoick. "The one person in the world who is always supposed to be on his son's side, never judging or hurting him. The one person who is always supposed to love and protect his only child. And yet, not only has he hurt him in the past; he continues to do it in present day," Stoick didn't say anything. I decided to close the door and make myself known now. Toothless instantly looked over and stood, concern washing over his face. "Hiccup…" I moved towards my boyfriend and hugged him. I felt Toothless's arms go around me and instantly felt comfort from it. I really didn't want to start crying again.

"Definitely Toothless," Tuffnut said as I sighed heavily against Toothless. "No idea how we didn't realize it before,"

"Shut it," Toothless ordered before I pulled away some and looked up at him. "Are you okay?" I couldn't exactly lie about it, so I shook my head a couple times looking down. "We don't have to do this today, just give the word," he added. "But it won't go away,"

"I know," I mumbled. "But I'm tired, and developing a migraine…Mind if I lay down for a bit until dinner?" I asked.

"Not at all. Go. Call me if you need me," Toothless said.

"I will. Love you," I replied as Toothless kissed my forehead and I moved to the bedroom, closing the door quietly so I wouldn't wake Karina. I used the bathroom first and then kicked off my shoes to lay down in the bed. I closed my eyes to calm down again, and then I finally fell asleep.

**. . .**

**=Normal POV=  
(6:00 pm)**

Toothless decided to take care of things while Hiccup slept; he didn't speak to the Vikings and made sure they knew to be quiet by giving the easiest explanation of what a migraine was and how bad the symptoms could get. Also, that usually the best method to fix it was to lay down in the dark without a lot of noise. Toothless took care of feeding the younger children; Emma, Hagen, Colby, and Keldan, who were just finishing when Hiccup emerged from the bedroom. Karina was in his left arm; she was contently sucking on her pacifier. Toothless had just finished dinner and serving Askel, Sigrid, Lilly, and Lukas at the table. Upon seeing Hiccup now, Toothless shifted over to him at a normal pace.

"How do you feel?" Toothless asked.

"Normal headache now," Hiccup yawned. " I already took something for it. I'm sorry for leaving you with everyone,"

"Don't worry about it. Everyone was well-behaved and quiet, including the adults," Toothless told him gently with a smile. "I've finished dinner, and just served the older kids. Younger ones have already eaten, and I got Kari's bottle set; just needs water when she's ready to eat,"

"Thank you. But Verena said she get jar food at dinner too, so that first," Hiccup replied lightly.

"I'll get the highchair for you," Toothless headed to the closet where the object was kept, bringing it over and setting it up. Hiccup set Karina in the seat and then placed the tray. Hiccup grabbed one of the jars on the counter, a spoon, and a bib before sitting on the edge of the couch and pulling and highchair closer in front of him. Hiccup got the bib on, removed the binky which brought on the whimpering. Hiccup had the jar open and started feeding her, so she instantly calmed down and ate fine. "Want me to bring your dinner over?"

"No, I'll eat after. Feed them first, and yourself. I'm not overly hungry when I first wake up anyway," Hiccup informed. Toothless nodded as he started getting the plates ready to serve the Vikings, who grabbed places at either the dining room table or stood up at the center island countertop in the kitchen. It was still odd to them that Hiccup was being so chill right now, Stoick wouldn't dare even look at him after what happened earlier. The only thing that seemed to get Stoick's attention earlier was when Hiccup confessed that he felt low enough to end his own life six years ago after Stoick told Hiccup he wasn't a Viking and wasn't his son, which had now been brought to light as no one had known about it.

Hiccup was quiet while he fed Karina; Toothless suspected he was thinking about how to explain the whole Toothless is a human thing. Toothless knew that Hiccup wasn't going to put it off because there was no point with the information out in the open. After Karina ate the jar food; Hiccup gave her back the pacifier while he tossed the jar and made up the bottle. Silently, Hiccup picked up Karina and sat down in the chair to feed her, stopping halfway through to burp her, and then continue afterward. Hiccup changed her on the couch and got her into her pajamas before she played a bit in his lap and then wanted to be held again. Hiccup got her back to sleep and set her in his and Toothless's room to rest until the final feeding, which would be around 12 am, and that would take her to the next morning around 5 am.

After dinner, everyone returned to the living room while Hiccup finally got to eat with Toothless, since he did go ahead and wait for his boyfriend. Askel and Sigrid were finishing up their work while Lilly and Lukas played with Emma, Colby, Hagen, and Keldan. The Vikings sat in silence; there was nothing they could say or do. No one wanted another argument, so it was best to stay quiet until something changed.

**. . .**

**(9:30 pm)**

Most of the night was silent, except for the laughs and playing of the kids on the floor. At 7:30 pm, Colby and Keldan were sent to bed for the night. Hagen and Emma were right behind at 8 pm. Lilly and Lukas both went at 9 pm. Sigrid and Askel were still up, finally done with their work and checked over by Hiccup and Toothless to ensure it was completed and correct. Hiccup ended up checking the time on his phone.

"Alright you two, off to bed," Hiccup informed Sigrid and Askel.

"What?" Sigrid said quickly.

"It's only 9:30…" Askel added. "Mom and dad don't make us go to bed until 10:30…"

"You're also grounded, and set to go to bed at 9:30 tonight. As per order of your parents," Hiccup held up his phone to show them the message from Cuyler that Sigrid and Askel were to go to bed at 9:30 tonight. "So off you go,"

"You could just not tell them…" Sigrid hoped.

"After all your parents did for me and Toothless; I'm not about to go against them. Go to bed, I won't ask again," Hiccup remarked. "I am not in the mood to deal with more people not listening to me,"

"You haven't even asked…You told," Askel muttered under his breath as Sigrid smacked him in the arm, shaking her head. Hiccup got up, narrowing his eyes and pointing to the bedrooms down the hall.

"MOVE IT!" Hiccup raised his voice. "Now, it's an order," Askel and Sigrid quickly got up and moved to their designated rooms to go to sleep. Hiccup sat back down and groaned while rubbing his temples.

"Easy, love. Don't stress out; they're teenagers and they rebel against authority," Toothless told him lightly. "Don't give yourself a migraine over it; you know how bad they can get and how easily they come on,"

"Really hard not to stress out with everything going on right now," Hiccup mumbled. "I just want to go to sleep…"

"Then go, babe. No one is gonna hold it against you," Toothless offered.

"I just woke up at 6…I need to be up a little longer or I'm gonna end up awake and unable to sleep at 2 or 3 am," Hiccup mentioned. "And then the rest of tomorrow is going to suck with putting the kids on the bus and having to be up all day. Besides…We have the other issue to handle. I'd rather put it off, but it'll just be a headache if I do. So why don't we deal with this and then just go sit in the room until Kari wakes up for the last feeding. We can watch a movie or something?"

"Whatever you'd like to do," Toothless smiled. "I can lead off if you want?"

"No. No, I said it…I'll explain," Hiccup sighed some as he looked over to the Vikings before sitting up more. "Before I say anything, let it be known that I don't care what have to say or think about earlier, and the same goes for anything future. So if you got negative comments, keep them to yourselves. If you have questions, it's my decision to answer them or not. Got it?" the Vikings nodded to him. Hiccup sighed some; he didn't want to do this, but it was too late to take it back and there were no repeats. "Everything I told you about going past the boundary was true. You know, the story I told you about Johann's boat getting hit by lightning and us sailing through stuff," Hiccup said as they nodded, acknowledging that they remembered what Hiccup told them. "The thing is, when Toothless and I were on that boat and sailed through; he turned human. Don't ask me to explain it, because to this day, four years later; I can't. I have no idea what happened, we've never figured it out,"

"And when we entered the Archipelago again; I'd return to being a dragon," Toothless informed, sitting beside Hiccup.

"So you're Toothless? The Night Fury Hiccup was always riding on?" Dagur asked.

"That's correct," Toothless nodded.

"And if the barrier were not sealed, sailing through would have changed you?" Fishlegs questioned.

"Correct," Toothless nodded again. "As Hiccup said, we never figured out how it happened. How it's even remotely possible,"

"We've had theories, but there is no way of proving or disproving them," Hiccup added.

"Such as?" Mala pushed lightly.

"Well, the day we first sailed through; right before, though, I had wished Toothless and I could talk. Actually talk rather than his sounds and I somehow made sense of them. At the moment I'd wished this, the boat was hit with lightning, and I mean; it like…Encased the boat as we sailed through the barrier. So we felt maybe a mix of the barrier, the lightning, and the wish I made might have had something to do with it," Hiccup remarked.

"Other theories point to maybe the barrier is in place to protect the dragons, keeping others from around the world out of the barrier. Or that if a dragon were to leave the barrier; they become human as a defense to human who still hunt them," Toothless mentioned. "However…We kind of debunked that one," he added.

"Meaning?" Astrid tilted her head.

"We're not sure what happened to all dragons if they cross. I've always known dragon live beyond the Archipelago; most migrate to warmer places. That's what Night Furies do; we like the heat, just as an example. But seeing as I turned human, it makes me wonder if other dragons live here as humans or possibly animals. Sharpshot is here as well, but he's not a human," Toothless informed.

"No, he's not. He's a bird, actually," Hiccup nodded as he gave a whistle. From in the kitchen; a pigeon flew over and landed on Hiccup's shoulder. "This is Sharpshot. Obviously, when he flies through the barrier; he turns back into a dragon. So, we have no idea what happens to other dragons if they cross. We just know Sharpshot is a bird, and Toothless becomes human," he looked at them. "We don't really have an explanation for it because it literally just happened,"

"It's strange indeed. I've never heard of such things before," Mala said. "I'm inclined to believe both theories I heard. Perhaps you, Hiccup, had wished to be able to speak with Hiccup at a time where the lightning struck and the boat crossed the barrier. Something…Magical must have occurred when all three things mixed at the same time," she shrugged. "And it's possible to say that the barrier was up to protect dragons in the first place, and one leaving was given a new form to survive in the world beyond. Or it just could have been a mesh of the two?"

"You're saying that Hiccup's wish for us to be able to talk and crossing the barrier changed my form to grant his wish?" Toothless questioned.

"It's possible. Its clear there are forces beyond what we know at work here. The barrier could be up to protect Vikings and Dragons, but too many crossing at once may have rendered the barrier to close entirely to ensure no one further is harmed or can leave for their own safety," Fishlegs stated. "There's no real way to know…"

"And breaking the barrier, like trying to smash it?" Tuffnut inquired.

"We don't know if it's possible, and we also aren't sure of what happens if it breaks…" Hiccup admitted.

"Obviously, there would be no more barrier…" Stoick retorted.

"No shit, Dad," Hiccup snapped. "Our concern is what happens to Toothless? Would he remain human, or go back to being a dragon. The same worry falls for if there are other dragons here that had become human upon crossing? Do you have any idea the mass panic that would ensue if people suddenly just started shifting into dragons? We aren't doing anything to the barrier, it's too risky. And I'm not gonna let you make another stupid and reckless choice to endanger everyone just because you can't accept the fact your son is in love with his dragon, who by some miracle and unknown force, is a human right now," he added firmly. "You did it once with the Dragon's Nest, because you couldn't stand I befriended a Night Fury and decided to protect dragons, and I almost died to fix your mistake. I won't let you do it again. So you're gonna stay put and do nothing,"

"That's enough of this conversation," Toothless stated firmly. "You were informed more than sufficiently about the situation. It is getting late, and it is time everyone settles in for the night," he added. Toothless had to stop it; he knew when Stoick and Hiccup would just get into another fight, and Toothless didn't want Hiccup to be upset again. They got their story, and knew the truth of who he really was, so it was fair to stop things now before there was more arguing. "Head to the room, love; I will meet you there once I lock up,"

"Alright," Hiccup agreed, sensing what Toothless was trying to avoid and he was grateful for it. Hiccup moved to use the bathroom near the guest rooms so that he wouldn't wake Karina up using the master bath. The Vikings quietly made their way up to the loft as Hiccup was coming out and Toothless finished locking up the house for the evening. Hiccup decided to wait for Toothless to use the bathroom first before going to the room, and while he did that; he got Karina's bottle for the last feed ready to use in the room. Toothless and Hiccup both got into the room quietly, preparing for bed and relaxed together while putting on a movie, just as they planned.

"Are you okay?" Toothless decided to ask.

"Well, I'm not thrilled to have realized that even with time and seeing me happy my dad won't accept me…But at the same time; I'm glad the truth is out. I hate having to hide who we really are, know what I mean?" Hiccup replied calmly. "I can't lie and say it doesn't hurt, how dad reacted tonight…But I've got you and others who accept me as I am, and that's enough," Toothless kissed him gently.

"I understand what you mean, love. And I promise that I will always be here for you, no matter what. And remember," Toothless looked into Hiccup's eyes. "You are enough for me," Hiccup could have cried, but he didn't. Hiccup nodded as they kissed again and cuddled up to watch the movie until Karina woke up for her final feeding of the night, and then they would be going to bed while praying for a better tomorrow than they had today.


	31. Chapter 31

Life As We Know It

Rated; M for Mature  
Pairing; Hiccup & Toothless(Tallon)  
Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD-related. Everything belongs to its original creator.

31)

**=Normal POV=  
(4/7/2019-1:00 am)  
(Norway; Hiccup & Toothless's House)**

Toothless and Hiccup were both glad that things had semi-returned to normal with all the kids gone, so it was back to being just them and the Vikings again. Stoick really had nothing to say since the big argument when Hiccup revealed just how much his father had hurt him by never listening or accepting him. And the truth was out about Toothless being human outside of the Archipelago walls. Hiccup still didn't like how it came out, but he was actually glad that it was. Officially, everything was out now; the barrier, Hiccup being in love with a man, and that same man was actually his dragon as a human. As always, on Wednesday at 1 pm this time; Hiccup went to work and that continued all week until today, Saturday night. Technically, Sunday morning because it was past midnight. However, Hiccup wasn't home yet, and Toothless was getting worried. Despite the early morning hour; Toothless had not gone to sleep, and neither had the Vikings; it seemed they could tell he was concerned that Hiccup hadn't come home when Hiccup was usually always home by 12:30 am at the latest.

"Ugh," Toothless sighed as Hiccup still hadn't responded to his messages or called him back. "Come on, Hiccup…Where are you?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Has this ever happened before?" Mala inquired.

"A time or two, but he normally let's me know what's taking so long," Toothless replied.

"What if he was hurt and taken to one of your healers out here?" Heather offered.

Toothless shook his head. "If he'd gotten hurt and was taken to the hospital, I still would have gotten a phone call from whoever took him there. I'm his emergency contact,"

"What normally keeps him?" Ruffnut asked.

"Sometimes it just gets really busy. The doors always get locked no matter who is in the building at the time, but you've seen how many people Musical Eats can sit for service, imagine that happening right before closing at 10 pm," Toothless informed. "Then you figure they have to shut everything down, put stuff away, and clean. There's times Henrik calls a staff meeting after everything is cleaned. But like I said, Hiccup usually sends a message to let me know he'll be late,"

"I'm sure we'll see or hear from him soon," Gobber stated. Another ten minutes went by before a car was heard pulling up the driveway; the headlights flashed into the front window a moment and then shut off. "Now what did I say?" Gobber smiled. "That'll probably be the lad now. Don't be all over him, Toothless; I don't think he'll want to be hounded the minute he walks in the door, so let him breathe a bit; I'm sure he'll say whatever kept him," Toothless nodded, understanding. He would trust Gobber's word; that man was basically a second father to Hiccup, but to avoid problems with Stoick, Hiccup likely referred to Gobber as an uncle.

It didn't take too much longer before Hiccup walked up the front porch and through the door, closing it behind him. "Hi, babe," Toothless smiled.

"Hi," Hiccup replied. "What are you all still doing up? It's nearly 1:30 in the morning," he asked. Toothless and the Vikings easily picked up on Hiccup's tone; he didn't look or sound happy to be home at all. In fact, he looked mad as hell.

"We were just waiting for you with Toothless; he mentioned he doesn't go to sleep until you're home safe, so we stayed up to keep him company," Astrid responded.

"Your choice, I suppose. I've said a thousand times you don't need to wait for me, Tooth," Hiccup flipped the lock on the door. "I'm gonna go shower," he headed in more and then shifting right to get to the bedroom. "And no, I really don't want to talk about it right now," he added before closing the door. The others looked at one another, not understanding what was wrong with Hiccup. But not more than five minutes later, they heard the shower going.

"Maybe it'll calm him down?" Snotlout offered.

"Perhaps," Toothless stated. "He's home now, you don't have to stay up with me," he added.

"We all want to know what's wrong too," Gobber informed. "We don't mind staying up; it's not like it's anything different from back home when we dealt with dragon raids," he mentioned.

"I just don't want to see him possibly come back out and be mad that we're all still up," Toothless responded.

"Don't see why he would be. It's our choice to be up, doesn't necessarily have to mean we're up for him," Dagur said.

"I know that, but Hiccup is smarter than you give him credit for. He'll know if he comes back out here and everyone is still up; it's because we're waiting to find out what happened," Toothless said. "He'll expect it from me, not you,"

"Well, we care about him too," Gobber remarked. "He'd expect it from me as well,"

"I'm just saying," Toothless said. "I'm not telling you to do anything, I'm just letting you know how he is. I guess we'll wait for now," he shrugged and continued sitting in his spot. Feeling there wasn't much they could do, they just stayed put and waited for Hiccup to come out and maybe tell them what was up.

**. . .**

**(1:30 am)**

Hiccup finally exited the bathroom; he had changed into his black sleep pants and a basic red t-shirt. After slipping on his socks; Hiccup moved out into the living room, heading for the kitchen.

"Do you want me to warm up dinner, babe?" Toothless asked.

"No thanks," Hiccup replied. "I'll cook,"

"But…Why cook when Toothless made dinner? It's 1:30 am, lad," Gobber mentioned.

"You act like that's late," Hiccup responded.

"It kind of is…" Tuffnut mumbled.

"Look, if you think it's late and you're tired; just go up to bed. No one said you had to stay up and wait for me. I'm in a bad mood; I feel like cooking, and I'm not tired, so I'm not going to sleep right now. And I ain't worried about being tired tomorrow because it's my off day," Hiccup informed. "Seriously, I'm not trying to snap at anyone…But if you don't want me to do that, don't ask dumb questions…" Hiccup opened the fridge to decide what to make. Yes, he knew that Toothless had cooked for them, but Hiccup just wanted to cook. Despite being the cook all night; cooking was a distraction and made him happy, so that's why he wanted to cook his own food right now; it would relax him a little. Or so he hoped.

Hiccup wasn't going to make anything crazy, a small meal just for him. Hiccup worked on some rice and a chicken cutlet, then made broccoli with cheese. The meal didn't take long to make, probably about half an hour, so now it was 2 am. Everyone was still up, and Hiccup hadn't said a word; he was just focused on the meal he was cooking. It was just enough for one or two people; Hiccup plated it up and set it aside to cool while he cleaned up what he used and set it to dry. By 2:25 am, Hiccup grabbed a couple beers, balancing his plate on his arm while sitting in his favorite chair. Hiccup set the food down first, then the few bottles of beer. Hiccup popped one top off and took a long drink before reclining back and holding the plate on his lap and beginning to eat. Once getting through half the chicken, then most of the rice and broccoli, Hiccup set the plate on the table beside him and finished off the beer.

Hiccup still felt pretty ticked; he finally reached over to get into the table drawer; he pulled out a small box and tube like object. Hiccup pulled a white tube with a gray bottom out of the box, tossing it aside somewhere on the table. "Is it that kind of night?" Toothless finally asked. "Now I know it was bad," Hiccup didn't say anything at first as he set the gray part of the tube between his lips and then clicked a piece on the other object in his left hand; a flame lit at the top as Hiccup brought it to the end of the thing in his mouth and lit it before letting the flame go out. Hiccup set that object aside before using two fingers to hold the white tube and suck in a bit, making the tip glow and smoke a bit. Hiccup pulled the object out and blew out the smoke from his mouth upward as it just disappeared into nothing before letting his arm rest on the chair arm, making sure the tip stayed over a red tray.

"What's that thing?" Stoick asked, not knowing if it was a good idea or not.

"It's called a cigarette, basically, it's…A type of herb called Tabacco, mixed with a bunch of other things, chopped small into…I guess shavings, that you can roll up and smoke to help relax. The point is to burn the end, and suck in air, which is actually the burned stuff and then you breathe it out," Toothless explained.

"It stinks," Astrid mumbled.

"I never said it tasted or smelled good. I just said mixed herbs that you smoke to relax," Toothless rolled his eyes.

"So…How often does this happen? I mean, we've seen some of your other friends do it when they came over the night before we tried to go back to the Archipelago, but they were all laughing stuff," Heather inquired.

"For Hiccup, rarely. The others who you saw do it are active smokers, that's the term for it. It means they use it to stay level or relaxed all the time, meaning smoking a few or more throughout the day. Hiccup just smokes when he's stressed out or mad and can't find another outlet; that's why he cooked first, because that usually relaxes him. That failed, along with eating, and drinking, so he's gone to his last resort,"

Hiccup opened the second bottle and took a shorter sip from it. "I wouldn't call it my last resort, but pretty close," Hiccup said.

"I don't know babe, this seems like the one you don't do unless nothing else is working," Toothless informed. Hiccup stared at him; then it hit. "OH! Oh, okay. That one, right. Sorry, guess the fatigue is getting to me," Toothless smiled a bit.

"What other way relaxes him?" Fishlegs inquired.

Neither Hiccup or Toothless were going to reveal they were having sex to the Vikings; it would just be another fight, mainly with Stoick. And Hiccup was not in the mood for that tonight. "Back massage," Hiccup remarked. Sex didn't have to be revealed, that was actually their own business. And the Vikings would just assume Hiccup saved such things for marriage like most all Vikings did. Hiccup was fine with letting them believe that. "Go to sleep, Toothless," Hiccup told him. "I'm fine,"

"So am I; it wouldn't be the first all-nighter we've pulled, Hic. Tons on Berk, tons here; one night won't make a difference," Toothless shrugged. "I'm much more interested in your bad night, if you'd…Like to tell me, of course?" he hoped. "Besides, I sleep better with you in my wings, rather my arms," he chuckled, hoping to lighten Hiccup's mood just a bit more than right now.

Hiccup looked at him a moment or two before taking another drag from the cigarette, Hiccup closed his eyes. "Bad is an understatement," he finally said and sighed. "Just the whole shift had been fucked up from the minute I walked in," he added. "Between callouts, emergencies, things breaking, and the thing that made it all the worse was lack of communication. Just everywhere tonight. Between servers, hosts, kitchen, no one was talking. So things got messed up, sent back, remakes. And the frigging arguing between everyone was just…Oh, my Gods; I actually wished the barrier was open because I'd be escaping to the Archipelago for a few days just for a break,"

"That bad?" Toothless blinked.

"It's was awful. Not even sure if Davyn has a job anymore; he mouthed off to Henrik. Me too, but Henrik is the boss, so…I mean. I don't know. Same with Jolgeir…He mouthed off too. Chefs were fighting with each other while I was trying to do songs; I don't even think I performed as much as I usually do because the kitchen just kept falling apart. The careless, rookie mistakes, everything all day long…" Hiccup explained.

"What kind of emergencies?" Toothless asked. "You didn't get hurt, did you?"

"Just the usual stuff, baby. Splatters, touching a pan on the edge, nothing that needed serious medical attention," Hiccup assured. "The actual emergencies were Sigvard slipping and falling; he ended up with a concussion, and then Oivind took a call about his mother being in a car accident. One of the servers got a second degree burn on her hand for touching a plate she was warned would be hot," he took another drag, and then a drink.

"Dear Gods…" Toothless sighed.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Hiccup mumbled. "Then to top it off; it was ridiculously busy. We didn't even close the kitchen down and get to start cleaning until 11:45 pm. The fighting continued through clean up, and at 12:00 am, Henrik had enough and called everyone for a meeting on how bad tonight was. That's why I got home late, because he stopped our clean up for the meeting, then we had to finish afterward. I didn't even clock out until 12:45 am. Some of the staff went out to the bar, I considered it, but decided I had alcohol here at the house, and it was the safer option. Not to mention I don't want to go drinking with the people who made the night so shitty,"

"I figured it had to be something to keep you late, but you usually text or call me," Toothless said lightly.

"My phone died, or I would have. After the last customer left, I just put my headphones in and started cleaning, not realizing how low the battery was. It died around the time Henrik called the meeting. I'm not looking forward to Wednesday…I'm sure Oivind will be back; he texted me during clean up to let me know that his mom was alright and the car took most of the damage. Don't know about Sigvard, Davyn, or Jolgeir. Haven't heard back on Sigvard yet; Oivind took him to the hospital, since that's where he was headed anyway," Hiccup explained. "Saved us on calling an ambulance,"

"And Davyn and Jolgeir might have gotten themselves fired?" Toothless inquired.

"Hard to say if it's fired or a walk out; they both left, different times, in the middle of service when Henrik tried to step in to help the kitchen out. Love the man to death, but there's a reason I'm head chef and he's owner…" Hiccup muttered.

"He made things harder instead of easier?" Toothless frowned.

"Yep. Than man cannot handle a busy night in the kitchen…He was the one going in when I was trying to do songs, stand in my place and run the pass. I think at one point I grabbed the wireless microphone that goes over my ear and started singing from the pass because obviously the kitchen couldn't handle things with me gone for five minutes. So I'm dreading Wednesday night to know how short-staffed I'm gonna be all next week…" Hiccup informed. "And Wednesday is supposed to be a themed night,"

"What's that?" Gobber wondered.

"Themed night? It's where the singing I do follows one theme, which is basically where you pick one subject and stay on it," Hiccup replied. "As an example…It would be voted on to do…Let's say Christmas, or rather for you; it's called Snoggletog. That means all the singing I do is Christmas songs,"

"What theme this time?" Toothless asked.

"Hasn't been decided yet. I'm sure we'll here on Wednesday when Henrik comes in. Also…Starting in May, I lose my Tuesdays…" Hiccup mumbled, taking another drink.

"Summer hours?" Toothless stated.

"Summer hours," Hiccup nodded, finishing the second beer and then his cigarette.

"Feel better?" Toothless hoped.

"Eh…" Hiccup shrugged.

"Would the _back massage_ help?" Toothless questioned.

"Not sure. Tempted to make a harder drink and drown my anger in being drunk," Hiccup admitted.

"Drinking does not solve your problems, love," Toothless sighed.

"No, but it does make them go away for a while. And it's not like I do this often," Hiccup reminded.

"I suppose that's true," Toothless nodded. "Alright, I'll make it for you. What do you want?"

"What's my favorite?" Hiccup smiled a bit.

"Figured," Toothless shook his head as he kissed Hiccup's forehead and went into the kitchen. After a minute or two, he returned and handed the glass to Hiccup, who accepted it and took a drink. "Better now?"

"Well, give the alcohol a chance to work, babe. But probably after this, yeah; I will be," Hiccup told him as he reached for the PS4 controller, and changed the input on the TV for the PS4 menu to come up once the system was on. Hiccup scrolled through a few games and finally found one to play, selecting it and waiting for it to load; he took another drink from his glass. Hiccup began to play the game, staying totally focused on the screen.

**. . .**

**(4:00 am)**

The Vikings and Toothless stayed up while Hiccup played his game and drank. Hiccup never finished his food, but he did get through two mixed drinks, and three beers, then a double shot, plus one more cigarette around 3:20 am. Despite no one sleeping, they all stayed up to watch Hiccup play the game and talk a little, just casual conversations. Now, at 4 am, Hiccup was just sitting in the chair, seemingly sleeping. The controller was still sort of in his hands, but he wasn't playing. "Babe?" Toothless asked.

"Hm?" Hiccup replied.

"You okay?" Toothless asked.

"Belly hurts…Don't wanna move, but seepy," Hiccup said. The Vikings didn't quite understand it, Hiccup was talking like a child. Toothless had to laugh a little at him, finally getting.

"Awe, my poor baby has had too much to drink," Toothless teased as Hiccup tried to hit him, failing miserable; it was sloppy, and he pouted.

"Don't be mean!" Hiccup whined.

"I'm sorry, love. You're just so cute when you're drunk and tired," Toothless kissed his nose.

"Carry me?" Hiccup mumbled.

"This is what happens when he drinks too much?" Stoick asked.

"Oh yeah; he turns into an adorable child who can't do anything. It's actually pretty funny, and he's gotta his life when he wakes up later on today. He can handle his alcohol, but having too much makes you do stupid things that you wouldn't do normally. Now, it's time to call it a night. Alright, love. Let's get you to bed," Toothless informed as he turned off the game system, then the TV. Toothless tossed away the bottles, and food; he set the cups in the sink before carefully picking Hiccup up in his arms. "Someone lock the door and flip the lights. Safe to say the night is over now, and we should all get some sleep. See you whenever we're up," Toothless told them as he carried Hiccup into the bedroom, closing the door gently with his foot. Dagur locked the door, and they all went upstairs after the lights were off, but they had used the staircase light to make it up to the loft without falling. Gobber shut that off as the last one up. Everyone got comfortable and fell right to sleep no problem.


	32. Chapter 32

Life As We Know It

Rated; M for Mature  
Pairing; Hiccup & Toothless(Tallon)  
Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD-related. Everything belongs to its original creator.

32)

**=Toothless's POV=  
(4/7/2019-1:00 pm)  
(Norway; Hiccup & Toothless's House)**

I slept from 5 am to 11 am after going to bed at 4:45 am because Hiccup ended up getting sick from drinking too much. As soon as I took him to the bathroom, then back to the bed so I could use the restroom; I heard him throwing up in the bedside trash. I was thankful I'd changed and re-lined them all earlier. Hiccup puked three times before just laying back and knocking out instantly. I took care of the vomit so it wouldn't smell all night, then I finally got to sleep myself. Waking up, I checked on Hiccup, then took a shower and got dressed for the day. I got some coffee and around 11:30 am, the Vikings were all awake, dressed and joined me. I made lunch while some of them showered up, and got redressed; the rest watched TV. We all stayed quiet for Hiccup, knowing he probably had the worst night because of work, and then staying up. I wasn't sure when he'd awaken, but I wasn't too concerned. Hiccup was a casual drinker and rare smoker; he really only drank or smoke when stressed out. Or when we had friends over, but even the drinking then was never to the point of last night where he's child-like.

"So…How long is he going to be asleep?" Gobber wondered.

"Well, right about now," I checked my phone screen. "He's been out for seven and a half hours, so maybe another hour or two," I informed.

"And this isn't normal for him, drinking the way he did?" Astrid asked.

"Gods no," I replied. "Hiccup actually isn't a huge fan of drinking, because he's so skinny, so it hits him faster than most. That's why you usually see him snacking while drinking slowly, like he'll stay on the same bottle of beer for almost an hour. Eating soaks up the alcohol, so it usually keeps someone from getting drunk too fast. Hiccup doesn't enjoy getting drunk; the hangover sucks," I chuckled. "He'll drink very casually with friends, or just me. But like last night; that was just because of how the work night went. Same with smoking, you won't see him just grab a cigarette through a normal day,"

"You can eat to keep from getting drunk?" Tuffnut blinked.

"Mmhm. Crackers, breads…Water even," I mentioned.

"Kind'a cool," Snotlout grinned.

"Don't get any ideas. Hiccup isn't going to let you get drunk," I rolled my eyes. "You already do stupid ass shit while sober, no way he's risking you drinking where you have zero control over yourselves," I explained. I heard Hiccup start moving around, and then not more than a minute later; I heard him throwing up. "And he's up,"

"We didn't hear anything," Heather blinked.

"You're also not a dragon," I laughed a little.

"You're human right now," Astrid said.

"By look only. I still have most of my dragon abilities," I informed. "Hearing, smell, strength. They aren't as strong as when I'm a dragon, but still more enhanced than a human's. I can hear him throwing up,"

"Is he sick again?" Gobber wondered.

"No, this is part of the hangover. It's why Hiccup doesn't get drunk often, because the morning after is awful. It's just an effect of drinking. He'll be fine, don't worry," I assured.

"Toothless!" Hiccup called.

"Don't yell, you'll give yourself a migraine, love," I chuckled a little. "I'm coming now," I got up and moved into the bedroom, then the bathroom door, finding it slightly ajar. "I'm here, love," I stated softly. "What do you need?"

"Water, aspirin…Help getting up," Hiccup mumbled. I helped him up of the floor and brought him to sit on the toilet after the lid was closed. "I'll be right back," I hurried out to the kitchen to get a water bottle, and then back into the room. I handed him the water bottle and grabbed the aspirin from the medicine cabinet in our shared bathroom. I got two, handing them to Hiccup as he took both.

"Give yourself a few minutes, and take a hot shower. Okay? I'll make you something light to eat. Perhaps just a sandwich or two," I smiled, rubbing his back a little. After ten minutes, Hiccup started pulling off his clothes. "I'll see you out in the living room," I kissed his cheek as he was starting the water while in his underwear; I exited the bathroom and went to start making something for him to eat.

"Is he okay?" Stoick asked.

"He'll be kind'a blah all day, but yes; he'll be fine. Hangovers are just…Recovering from drinking. It's a headache, no energy, not much of an appetite type of day. He'll mostly be sitting around and relaxing," I explained while starting to get the things together to make Hiccup a sandwich. "You don't need to worry, Stoick. I'll take care of Hiccup, as I have been since we met six years ago," Stoick looked down a bit. "I won't apologize for saying such things after how you've treated him over the years. Especially these past three weeks while you've been here when he really needed you to be his father, and you refused to accept him. I can't overlook that, and you can't suddenly turn around a week later and decide you care because I don't believe it's true, and if I don't believe it, neither will Hiccup,"

"He's doing his best. It's not easy to accept your son is in love with a man, much more that the man happens to be his Night Fury, turned human by some barrier…" Dagur tried defending Stoick, understanding it's a lot to take in after never believing such things could happen, or were even possible. "It's a lot to take in,"

"I understand that it is with the new information. But what about everything before this situation?" I asked. "You can't defend how he treated Hiccup before, and all that came out last Sunday, just seven days ago now. If he wants to show me he genuinely cares and accepts his son, that's great. But until I know it's not just going to lure Hiccup into a false sense of security and Stoick ends up going back on everything…I won't let him talk to Hiccup. I won't allow Hiccup to be hurt again, and after hearing everything you have Stoick, especially about Hiccup wanting to take his own life the day you found out about him keeping me a secret…I kind of thought and hoped you wouldn't ever want to hurt him again either. Maybe you didn't know how he felt until a week ago, but you know what you said, and you had to know that it hurt him," I continued, bringing over Hiccup's sandwich and setting it on the chairside table, along with a glass of ice water.

"I-I know I hurt him. Right after I said it, I almost turned around to apologize…" Stoick said.

"But you didn't," I reminded. "You pressed on, taking me on your ship to lead you to the Dragon's Nest. You said that day after the water rescue that you were sorry…And I thought you meant it since things were so good for two years up until Hiccup and I found the barrier…But I was wrong,"

"No, you weren't. I was sorry for all those things…" Stoick tried.

"I was wrong about believing you actually accepted your son for who he was," I stared, but remained calm. I wasn't trying to be mean, but I figured that I could use this opportunity to get Stoick to realize that he couldn't just use words this time. "Things were okay because Hiccup and I risked our lives to stop the war. To bring peace. Things were okay because it was going your way. But this situation…It wasn't your decision, your plan…Your way, Stoick. It was Hiccup's, and you don't like that he took charge of his own life, that he _built_ his own life. You don't accept that he made his own happiness, and before anything else in this world, for you; your son's happiness is what matters. Before friends, before the island, before the tribe even. Hiccup comes first. His wants, his needs…His happiness. It shouldn't matter how he obtains it, as long as it's there,"

"I…Understand," Stoick sighed.

"I'm sorry to say, but I don't honestly believe that you do. Or you and Hiccup would not have fought again. You fought with him when you found out he was in love with _Tallon_, rather, me before knowing it was me. You fought with him about becoming Chief. And just last week you fought with him again over me and him talking about kids, and then it turned into everything else where he has actually revealed to you why he doesn't want to be Chief. Do you know that twice now; he's considered self-exile?"

"I knew about one…" Stoick replied.

"He wanted to do it the day Gobber stopped him from saying anything while mad. And he considered it again last week because he feels like you're never going to accept him as he is. So why should he bother anymore? Let me tell you a little story, okay? Something to give you more perspective?" I sat down in the chair that was semi-across from him. "The reason Hiccup and I get along so well is because we're so alike. My father was leader of our pack; he was mated to my mother and they had six children, myself being the oldest. Naturally, that makes me firstborn and rightful place to take leadership of the pack. Now, I know Hiccup doesn't have siblings…But I know his mother, your wife, was taken by a dragon when he was a baby. My mother was killed by humans; she gave her life to save the pack…"

Hiccup knew this story, but I felt like it would be good for Stoick to hear as well, since there were similarities. "But despite all that, I didn't hate humans. I knew from a very young age that they were probably as afraid of us as we were of them. I get it, we're fire-breathing lizards that can fly. But just like you, we wanted peace. For the fighting to stop. I never had any interest in running my pack; I had siblings who could do it. My father pushed and pushed, unable to accept my ideas of trying to show the humans we didn't want to fight, but we would protect our own if attacked. He wouldn't accept that I was different…So I told him I refused to live where I wasn't accepted, and I left. I was told that if I left the pack, don't ever come back, or they'd kill me," I continued.

I saw Stoick look at me. "My point in this story was to show you that I left my birthright, my home, pack, and family…So I could be happy and free of what others wanted from me. I've been living my life for myself since I was ten. At least until I ended up until the control of Red Death when I was…I think I was twelve, and then set free again, by Hiccup, at fifteen. I'm telling you all this so you don't make the same mistake my father did, and lose your child. Yes, I have siblings who probably took over…But Hiccup…He's your only son, and you're pushing away to do exactly what I did, and leave for good. I've never regretted my decision, and I don't know how they are these days. I made contact with one of our spotters once, some years ago before Red Death and was told my father regretted not just letting me be me, and he wanted me to come home. I refused, feeling like it was just words, and asked that it never be revealed I was found," I informed.

"Hiccup, right now, is feeling like he needs to leave everything about being a Viking behind because you can't accept him. He's tired of fighting with you; it's exhausting to him. And let me tell you something else too," I paused a moment. "When Hiccup and I started dating two years ago, we discussed what would happen to us when you inevitably forced him back to Berk to be Chief. We've had long talks about all the things that could happen; breaking the barrier could revert me back to dragon no matter Archipelago or here. It could also leave me as human no matter where we are, we had a theory that maybe it would depend on what form I was in when the barrier breaks. We've discussed you not making him be Chief, seeing that the rest of the world doesn't live the way you do, a way of mixing things and you guys coming into the modern age, so that Hiccup and I could continue to live here and be together…"

"But the biggest thing you should be aware of, is that Hiccup decided two years ago if nothing else worked…He was willing to give up his life on Berk to stay here and for us to stay together. And that's because he feels like without me, no one on Berk, except Gobber, even cared about him. He feels like before we stopped the war; he didn't matter to anyone. So if he had to choose between the place that didn't care, and me…He chose me," I revealed. "So I implore you, Stoick. If there was ever a time you wanted to prove you love and accept you son…This time where you are stuck here would be the time to prove things. Don't tell him, show him you love and care about him and have his wants at heart. I know everything is new and different to you, Stoick. I get it's not easy to accept your son is in love with his dragon…But you love who you love, and sometimes you just have no control over it. Above all else, Hiccup is different and he always has been and always will be. Make his happiness your number one priority. Support him. Accept him. Love him," I told him.

Before Stoick could say anything, Hiccup came out of the bedroom. "Afternoon, laddie," Gobber smiled.

"Hi," Hiccup said gently.

"Made you a sandwich, babe. And fresh water," I smiled, moving from the chair to let him sit down.

"Thanks," Hiccup smiled a bit, pulling the food into his lap.

"How do you feel after the water, aspirin, and shower?" I wondered.

"Little better," Hiccup admitted, starting to eat. "Didn't think I had so much last night,"

"It happens, babe. Once you start, you just keep going because you don't feel anything," I smiled.

"I'm sorry I kept you up all night taking care of me," Hiccup said, glancing down.

"You didn't keep me from doing anything, Hiccup. You offered to me and them several times to just go to sleep, but we all chose to stay up with you. As for taking care of you; I know you were having a bad night. What kind of lover am I if I just leave you when you need me most?" I kissed his forehead. "Even if you did it to yourself," I winked. "I told you, silly. I'm always going to be here for you, I've always got you, I'll never judge you, and I'll always love you for you,"

"You're gonna make me cry…" Hiccup mumbled, blushing.

"I find that tears of joy are better than sadness," I reminded before bringing him closer by his chin and kissing him. "And if I ever find that you're not crying tears of joy, I promise to make them such,"

"You're too good to me sometimes," Hiccup was blushing bad.

"As you are to me, love. That's just the way we are," I poked his nose. "Now eat up," I instructed. Hiccup nodded and continued eating, but kept his bites small and slow so he wouldn't set his stomach off to reject it all as he kept the rest of his day through the hangover.

Hiccup finished the sandwich about ten minutes later, as he took breaks to drink the water and not give himself a stomachache from eating too much too fast. Hiccup had never been a big eater, and I was always on him about it. I probably should; it wasn't like he was unhealthy or anything. Hiccup had always been small figured, but that wasn't an awful thing. "Okay, now feel a lot better than before," Hiccup said once he set the plate aside. "So what's the plan for the rest of the day?" he wondered.

"Whatever you'd like to do," I offered.

"How about something simple? Maybe dim the lights and watch a movie. Don't really wanna do anything crazy today, and it's gonna sound weird, but I could really do with some time in my dragon's wings," Hiccup blushed.

"Well, it's that's all you want," I bowed my head to him. "Chair, or couch?"

"Love seat?" Hiccup asked. I nodded to him and helped him over to the two-seater couch. I grabbed us water bottles, pulled up Netflix, and handed him the remote to find something. I leaned back behind him and got comfortable, then he leaned against me, between my legs. I got my arms around him and kissed his cheek. I decided to be cute, I nuzzled his neck and made a warbling noise, then a croon sound as I did when in dragon from. "I love you too, Toothless. Wait…You just said it dragon, didn't you?" I nodded to him. "Oh, my Gods; I didn't know you could still make those sounds while human!" he got excited.

"I changed forms, love. I didn't stop being able to do what I could as a dragon, except maybe the flying and plasma blasts. Yes, I can still make all the sounds," I laughed a bit and kissed him. "But I adore that you still knew what I was saying,"

"Haven't I always, even before all this?" Hiccup asked.

"That's why we make such a good pair. You understand me, no matter what," I told him. Hiccup turned a bit to look in my eyes before he grabbed my face lightly.

"It's because we're meant to be, Tooth. I believe that fully, you're the one I'm meant to be with and love always," Hiccup said.

"And forever, babe," I replied as I leaned in and kissed him deeply, tongue included. I didn't care if the others were watching; I'd make out with my boyfriend if I wanted too. And I fully believed Hiccup and I were mean to be together as well. Everything was going to be just fine, because we had each other and we always would. Now we could just enjoy the rest of out day.


	33. Chapter 33

Life As We Know It

Rated; M for Mature  
Pairing; Hiccup & Toothless(Tallon)  
Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD-related. Everything belongs to its original creator.

33)

**=Normal POV=  
(4/8/2019-8:00 am)  
(Norway; Hiccup & Toothless's House)**

As the Vikings took notice of things, Hiccup's hangover day yesterday was very simple. It involved dimmed lighting, snacks, water, aspirin, movies, and being in Toothless's arms on the couch. Aside from the couple bathroom breaks where they also grabbed drinks or snacks; that was it up until it was time to make dinner. That was about it for the night, even after dinner; Hiccup and Toothless went back to relaxing on the couch with one another and watching a movie. Hiccup did deal with a few phone calls from Jolgeir, Henrik, and Davyn. Jolgeir and Davyn wanted to know about their jobs, and Hiccup didn't have an answer for them other than to talk to Henrik, maybe apologize for how they talked and pray Henrik was forgiving. Then Henrik called Hiccup to ask if he should allow the two to stay, and when Hiccup asked why he was being asked about it; Henrik said it was because Hiccup was head chef and had to work with them, so Henrik wondered if Hiccup wanted to deal with them again. In the end, it was Hiccup's decision to give them one more chance, but if there was another night where they got disrespectful, they'd be done at Musical Eats. Around 11:00 pm, Hiccup and Toothless both decided to shut things down and get some sleep. The Vikings were right behind them, as there was really no point in staying up once the two lovers went to bed.

This morning, however; Toothless was first to wake up at 7:00 am. He shifted quietly out of bed, grabbing his clothes to change into and then going to shower in the hall bathroom so that he wouldn't wake up Hiccup. Toothless had also passed the Vikings after exiting the bedroom; he had them stay quiet as well, hinting that Hiccup was still asleep and wanted to let him as long as he wanted to. After the shower, and changing into new clothing for the day; Toothless got to work on brewing coffee and making breakfast for everyone. In this time, Hiccup had also woken up and showered in the master bathroom before changing into his clothes for the day and coming out of the bedroom to find Toothless just setting down his plate of hot food and a cup of coffee at the folding table in front of his favorite chair.

"What's all this?" Hiccup asked with a smile. They normally ate at the table for breakfast, so why were the Vikings over there and not them too?

Toothless cupped his cheek and kissed him deeply, and Hiccup returned it. "Good morning, love," Toothless said after the kiss. "And happy anniversary,"

Hiccup blushed a little; he was ashamed to admit that he'd nearly forgotten about it since this only marked two years and four months together. Hiccup understood celebrating the one every January 8th, but now they were doing months and years? Not that he minded; it was sweet of Toothless to set them up a semi-private breakfast in the living room. "Happy anniversary, baby," Hiccup replied as they shared another small kiss. The two of them sat down to their breakfast and started eating, chatting lightly as well about what they could do today.

"Should we ask what that whole _anniversary _thing is about?" Ruffnut inquired softly to the others.

"Anniversaries are dates that have special meaning to people, so obviously today has meaning for them," Mala informed.

"I think we should leave them alone today, unless they address us," Fishlegs suggested.

"I was thinking the same thing," Gobber nodded. The Vikings went back to eating, all in agreement that today was special for Hiccup and Toothless, so they should leave them alone to enjoy their day.

**. . .**

**(12:30 pm)  
(Norway; The Park)**

The morning was peaceful; Hiccup and Toothless ate their breakfast, cleaned up, and started getting ready for their lunch plans. The Vikings learned that Hiccup and Toothless discussed going to the park for a picnic at noon. They weren't sure what it was, but found out upon arriving that it was a really big area with places to sit, fountains, ponds, some statues, and a lot of trees; it was actually pretty beautiful with the mountain background and blue skies. Arriving for lunch, Hiccup and Toothless found their favorite spot, which oddly resembled The Cove back on Berk, only it had picnic tables. The two lovers set up their things while the Vikings, again, weren't sure what to do. It was obvious they were brought along because Toothless and Hiccup didn't want to leave them in the house by themselves for an extended period of time.

"I can't get over how perfect this day is," Hiccup stated.

"I know how to pick them," Toothless chuckled.

"Not going to lie, a flight would be really nice right now," Hiccup giggled.

"If I could go dragon here, I would. I kind of miss it too," Toothless admitted. "Especially since you remade the automatic tail for me,"

"Seemed like a good idea at the time with all the traveling we were going to be doing. The automatic one is less likely to brake since it's just metal gears and leather. The other one had ropes and what not, and you know we always had trouble with it," Hiccup reminded.

"I wasn't knocking the tail, love. I agree with you that the auto tail worked better for what we needed, it also required less maintenance. And was really lightweight; felt like I never lost the tail, to be honest," Toothless informed.

"That's because I used Gronckle Iron for the metal components. We already know how almost paper-light that stuff is, I figured it would be easier on your tail to keep it light," Hiccup shrugged.

"Your inventing skills are amazing, so is your art, cooking, and singing," Toothless smiled.

Hiccup blushed a little. "It's nothing special,"

"Don't get me started on explaining it again, babe," Toothless shook his head. Hiccup was always so modest about it, but he really was talented and everyone who knew him knew that. "Let's enjoy lunch," he added. It was going to be a good day, no need to debate the smaller things.

"Great, because I'm starving," Hiccup laughed. Toothless and Hiccup passed out the grinders to everyone, then a small bag of chips, and a drink.

Everyone began to eat and chat a little, despite it being Hiccup and Toothless's anniversary; they didn't want to just leave the Vikings in silence, that wasn't nice since they were all together. The conversations weren't stellar, but it kept things from being boring. After lunch, Hiccup and Toothless left the Vikings in the area to keep eating and relaxing while they went off on a walk together hand in hand. The two felt they should get some time alone during the day, so they enjoyed that and got ice cream along the way, finishing it before returning to the Vikings around 2:30 pm. When the two returned, they decided to change spots in the park to be sitting in front of the pond on a blanket and relaxing. The two weren't sure when they were returning home, but at the moment, everything was too perfect to change.

**. . .**

**(4:30 pm)  
(Hiccup & Toothless's House)**

Around 4:15 pm, Toothless shifted a bit while he and Hiccup were talking about random things. When asked what was wrong by Hiccup, Toothless stated that he sensed bad weather coming. That prompted everyone to gather the picnic items up and move it to where the truck was parked and get back to the house. The timing had been just right because it started downpouring, thundering, and lightning as right after they parked the truck in the driveway and got inside the home.

"Your timing is nothing short of incredible, Toothless," Gobber complimented.

"Being a dragon in human form tends to have it's perks, I suppose," Toothless smiled with a shrug.

"Well, now what?" Hiccup asked. "The rain cancels our plan to do dinner outside with a fire going," he added.

"I'm sure we can think of something else to spend the rest of our night with," Toothless said. An idea struck him as he snapped his fingers. "Got it," he suddenly said before going into the bedroom, leaving the Vikings, and Hiccup very confused. Toothless came out wheeling a big square with what looked like a picture of a fireplace on the front to the open space under the wall-mounted television. Toothless plugged it in, and turned it on revealing it to be a moving image of a fire burning there. "Wa-la! Dinner with a fire going," he chuckled.

"You know, I was just about to ask if we still had the fireplace heater," Hiccup laughed a little as Toothless came over to hug him from behind and kiss his cheek.

"It was in our closet," Toothless informed. "I know it isn't outside like we planned, but I think it'll do," he added.

"It's perfect," Hiccup smiled, leaning against his boyfriend. "What should we do for dinner?"

"What would you like?" Toothless asked.

"No, no! I'm cooking dinner. You cleaned the house, made breakfast, and did the stuff for lunch…" Hiccup pouted.

"Stop doing that. You're too cute…" Toothless laughed some. "Alright, alright…You can make dinner," he gave in as Hiccup smiled with triumph. "And they say dogs have the eyes you can't say no to," he rolled his own eyes.

Hiccup giggled at his victory. "Hey, I used to not be able to say no to your pleading eyes," Hiccup informed calmly. "Now, what do you want for dinner?"

"I don't know, something we haven't had in a while," Toothless shrugged a bit. "How about Chicken Parmigiana with garlic bread?" he suggested.

"I can do that," Hiccup nodded as he headed into the kitchen to get started on the meal for dinner. Hiccup kind'a hoped it would have been just him and Toothless tonight, but unforeseen circumstances beyond their control with the Vikings showing up. Hiccup couldn't really blame them; they only came because it got to Johann where Hiccup was. Otherwise, the Vikings would still be back home and in the dark about where he and Toothless were. Regardless, Hiccup and Toothless were making the best of a not-so-great situation.

**. . .**

**(9:00 pm)**

The meal had been wonderful, and something new the Vikings hadn't had yet. After eating and cleaning up, just like when Hiccup was hungover; Hiccup and Toothless relaxed on the loveseat with some TV on. The two weren't really watching so much as they just laying there, having a quiet conversation with one another and sharing some kisses. As the time ticked by, soon it was 9:00 pm; the Vikings were doing their best to just watch whatever was on the television, but there was a distracting scene and Toothless and Hiccup making out on the couch. The Vikings had seen kissing before, different kinds too; especially while living with Hiccup and Toothless for the past three weeks. But this was entirely different; there was no separation between their lips; it just kept going. There were occasional smiles, giggles, and some random I Love You's exchanged, but other than; the kiss had not stopped in the past ten minutes.

"We should stop…" Hiccup muttered against Toothless's lips.

"Why?" Toothless asked.

"Because they are staring…" Hiccup blushed a bit. "They've never seen this kind of stuff before; Vikings don't make out,"

"All the more reason; they can learn something new," Toothless tried to kiss him again, but Hiccup pulled away from it. "Okay, you win," Toothless kissed his nose as the two relaxed some. Hiccup stayed against him still as Toothless got closer to Hiccup's neck and kissed it lightly, making Hiccup shudder a bit.

"Tooth…" Hiccup stated. Toothless stopped a moment, and then did it again. "Toothless…" Hiccup warned again. "Don't…You know what kissing my neck does…" Toothless waited a few more minutes before getting closer again. "Toothless, I swear to God…If you do it again, I'm gonna-,"

"What are you gonna do, Hiccup?" Toothless challenged.

"I'll…Fight you," Hiccup mumbled.

"You're welcome to try," Toothless kissed his neck a bit. Hiccup had to fight back the moan. Toothless sucked the spot a bit as Hiccup tried hard not to get turned on; he did not need to explain that one to the Vikings, and he really didn't want to. "Why don't we head into the bedroom? Finish celebrating our anniversary in private?" Hiccup blushed deeply, but nodded in agreement. "And I might have marked you a little…"

"I'm sure it'll fade before I have work on Wednesday…" Hiccup said softly as he got off of Toothless, after making sure he wasn't too turned on that it'd be noticeable. Toothless got up next as the two started for the bedroom.

"Going to bed already?" Dagur asked.

"Probably a movie then bed, yeah," Hiccup responded.

"We could all watch one out here?" Astrid offered. "We don't mind," Hiccup was really trying hard not to tell them it's because he and Toothless were going to have sex; he didn't think they needed to know that.

"I'll be more direct; Hiccup and I are going into our room to enjoy the rest of our anniversary without an audience. Anniversaries are supposed to be celebrated alone, as in just the couple it's for. We've been with you all day, now we're going to spend the rest of our day in private," Toothless reiterated.

"Have fun!" Gobber smiled.

"Oh, you have no idea…" Toothless grinned as Hiccup's eyes widened a bit before Toothless instantly kissed him on the lips and starting their make out session again. When Toothless felt that Hiccup's legs went weak; he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist and Hiccup arms went up and around his neck. After a minute, Toothless got the bedroom door open before adjusting his arms to pick Hiccup up by the waist; Hiccup instinctively locked his legs around Toothless's waist before Toothless backed Hiccup into the room and flipped the lock on the handle.

"What was that all about?" Tuffnut asked.

"Probably none of our business," Mala informed.

"Quite right," Gobber nodded.

**~Lemon Start~**

As soon as they were in the room, Hiccup got his feet on the floor and Toothless began to drag Hiccup shirt up and over his head; then tossed aside carelessly. Toothless walked Hiccup back until he hit the foot of the bed and was forced to sit down as Toothless remained standing. Hiccup smiled as he saw Toothless pull his shirt off and throw it somewhere, neither of them really cared. Hiccup got his hands on Toothless's jeans, unfastening the button and pulling the zipper down. Afterward, Hiccup tugged the pants down and let Toothless step out of them. Hiccup saw Toothless's length still soft; he knew Toothless would get hard the more they continued, but he wanted to help. It wasn't often that Hiccup got to do any foreplay to Toothless, but it seemed Toothless wasn't just jumping into the sex tonight.

Hiccup gently moved his hand to Toothless's cock, touching it a bit before he got a light hold and started stroking. Toothless didn't stop him because Hiccup was usually just a bit too shy to do these kinds of things and let Toothless have all the control. Hiccup continued his actions, feeling Toothless grow in his hand, which made Hiccup blush a little. Hiccup kept stroking until Toothless was fully erect, at what point, Hiccup moved a bit closer to be able to kiss the tip, swirl his tongue around it, and then finally start sucking back and forth. "Gods…" Toothless breathed out as his hands moved to Hiccup's shoulders as an urge for him to go on. Hiccup caught the hint and kept going, picking up speed a bit.

It was a bit new for him to give Toothless a blow job; he'd touched Toothless's dick before, but only little and light touches as exploration of another male body when they were getting into more intimate things in their relationship. Hiccup didn't mind being the submissive, and he'd seen porn where both males got to enjoy this kind of stuff before getting into the actually fucking. Hiccup started going faster, using his hand in time with the movements of his mouth as Toothless gripped his shoulders tighter, breathing heavily. "Hiccup…" Toothless moaned quietly. Hiccup didn't stop; he kept going as Toothless's breathing became more erratic with the moments that passed. "Ah…Fuck. Hiccup, I'm gonna cum," Hiccup had a choice to make if he wanted to keep it going or stop. Toothless always stayed when he sucked Hiccup off, surely Hiccup could return the favor, plus he was kind of curious. Hiccup kept going, moving his hand and mouth faster as Toothless gripped his shoulder tightly and grit his teeth.

"I'm cumming," Toothless stated, sort of thrusting his hips forward more and then releasing within Hiccup's mouth. The suddenness, despite a warning it was coming and when it actually happened, took Hiccup by surprise, but he stayed in place and swallowed when Toothless came. Not that he could go anywhere because Toothless held Hiccup's head still when he came. It was different for sure, but not awful. Hiccup licked around Toothless's cock and finally pulled off. "What…Was that for?"

"You always do it to me…" Hiccup shrugged shyly. "I won't do it again if you didn't like it," he added glancing down.

"No, no, baby. I loved it. I was just surprised you did it because you never have before and were always too shy," Toothless cupped Hiccup's face with a smile.

"I-I guess I just wanted to see what it was like…" Hiccup admitted with a blush.

"Did you enjoy it?" Toothless wondered.

"Not entirely sure yet," Hiccup said softly.

"If you didn't, it's okay, babe. It's not for everyone. It's your choice if you want to do it again, but it's okay if you didn't like it and don't want too," Toothless stroked his cheek a little. Hiccup nodded as Toothless smiled and lightly pushed Hiccup back on the bed, kissing down his body until reaching his pants. Toothless undid the belt, button, and pulled the zipper down; then he pulled the pants down and off. Hiccup was already hard, that had started when Toothless was assaulting his neck with kisses. Hiccup and Toothless shifted back on the bed more so Hiccup could lay down with his head on the pillows; Toothless reached into the drawer on his side to pull out a small bottle of lube. Toothless got some on himself, and then onto Hiccup's rear before tossing the bottle off to the side gently.

"Ready?" Toothless asked.

"I am…Make love to me, Toothless," Hiccup rested his hands on Toothless's shoulders and staring into his eyes. Toothless leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend lovingly, making out with him a little while Hiccup spread his legs apart and Toothless guided his cock into Hiccup's ass all the way. "Fuck!" Hiccup whimpered, only tensing a moment, but then relaxed with a few breaths. As always, Toothless stayed put in one place until Hiccup was ready. "I'm okay…It's just that…Initial sting when you push in," he informed.

"I know, and understand. But I'm still going to wait for you to say go ahead before I start, love," Toothless kissed him again deeply before starting to rock his hips.

"Mm…" Hiccup moaned. "Faster, baby," he asked as Toothless adjusted a bit and started to go faster. "Gods…Yes," he moaned again, louder this time. Toothless wondered if the Vikings were curious about what they were doing because if Hiccup moaned loud enough; they'd hear him easily, especially if the TV was turned down.

"Fuck…It's so good," Toothless laid against Hiccup now, only moving his hip to continue thrusting. Toothless often did this so he could still kiss Hiccup while they fucked. "I love you,"

"I love you too!" Hiccup replied. "Ah…Harder, please…" Toothless shifted a bit to start going harder, and a bit faster as well. "Mm, yes!" he cried out in pleasure.

**. . .**

**(10:30 pm)**

Hiccup and Toothless had fully been enjoying their love making session. The two switched positions quite a few times, the moaning was loud, and the room was hot because they were sweating with everything between them. Hiccup had already cum once when they were in Doggy style, but they decided to keep going because they weren't ready to go to bed yet. The two still had no idea if the Vikings were up, if they were wondering what Hiccup and Toothless were doing, or if they'd figured it out and it would be talked about the next morning. However, at the moment, the two didn't care because they were so lost in their love-making.

"Toothless…I-I'm gonna cum!" Hiccup moaned out.

"Do it…I will too," Toothless replied, still thrusting hard, fast, and deep.

"Gods! To-Toothless!" Hiccup cried out as he released on the bed; there was a towel down though, since the two of them were on their sides and Toothless as holding one of his legs up for a better angle.

"Hiccup!" Seconds later, Toothless came too, within Hiccup's ass. The two shared a deep kiss as Toothless lowered his Hiccup's leg and they just laid there, making out a bit and trying to catch their breaths. They didn't move, just breathe and enjoy their orgasms. After a little bit, Toothless pulled out and locked his arm around Hiccup's waist, drawing his lover closer to his frame Hiccup tiredly reached for the blanket to pull it over them.

**~Lemon End~**

"Happy anniversary, Tooth. I love you," Hiccup managed, beginning to slip off into sleep.

"I love you too, Hic. Happy anniversary," Toothless replied as they shared one final kiss, snuggled up and finally; the two of them fell fast asleep.


	34. Chapter 34

Life As We Know It

Rated; M for Mature  
Pairing; Hiccup & Toothless(Tallon)  
Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD-related. Everything belongs to its original creator.

34)

**=Hiccup's POV=  
(4/13/2019-11:30 am)  
(Norway; Hiccup & Toothless's House)**

As of today; my father and the others have been here for a full month. I still wasn't happy about it, and really wished the barrier would reopen so I could send them home. Dad was still Chief of Berk, and they had to be wondering or panicking about the Chief being missing. With any luck, Johann made it back through and was able to inform the Hooligan Tribe that Stoick and the others who ventured past the boundary were here and perhaps if Johann tried to return here; he found that it couldn't be passed. And maybe, just maybe, he told the Hooligans that something was preventing passage. I had to assume that Spitelout was now in charge until further notice, Gobber made mention that Stoick told Spitelout he was in charge until they returned. So if anything Johann passed the message that the Vikings were safe with me, and that they probably couldn't get back because of the no passage deal. Again, I could only hope that was the case. The only good thing about this situation is that the truth is out about me loving a man, who happens to be a dragon in human form, and that dragon is Toothless. I'm glad it wasn't a secret anymore; it means I didn't have to hide how much I loved Toothless and we could be a semi-normal couple again.

I only say semi because I don't think the Vikings know that Toothless and I have sex, and I really hope that if they don't; they don't find out either. At the same time; I've sort of hit a point where I don't care anymore. I accepted my dad will never accept me; I'll never be the son he wants me to be, so why should I keep trying? Living in Norway as a singing chef and dating Toothless is what makes me happy, so I'm not gonna stop what I love for my father's sake. We still haven't spoken since the big fight when Toothless and I were babysitting, and it came out that I said I'd marry Toothless and we'd have kids of our own. I should have expected an argument because they didn't understand what Toothless and I meant; it was impossible for two males to have a child. But there was adoption and surrogacy, which were the things the Vikings didn't know about. I wasn't entirely sure I'd tell them either. Toothless and I still had a lot to talk about as far as _modern lessons_ went with them.

My morning has been calm; I woke up at 7 am, showered, got dressed, shaved, and had breakfast with everyone. The only problem is that I just don't feel right today; my stomach kind of hers in the belly button area; it's a dull kind of pain, and I didn't have a huge appetite. I decided to shake it off because I had work in half an hour and it's a Saturday night. If I was getting sick again; I could rest after tonight was over when I had three days off again, soon to be two when May began. I'd been relaxing thus far; I did help Toothless clean up the house a bit. I noticed the time and sighed.

"What's up, babe?" Toothless asked.

I forced myself up and stretched. "Gotta get ready for work,"

"I totally forgot it was Saturday," Toothless chuckled.

"And you tell me that I'm the scatterbrain," I kissed him lightly and went to go get into my work clothes. I returned to the living room, slipping on my shoes and securing my wallet and phone in my pockets. I twirled my keys on my finger as Toothless approached me again.

"Don't work too hard," Toothless cupped my cheek.

"It's all I know how to do," I replied lightly. "I'll be home later,"

"Let me know if you're going to be late, love. You know I worry," Toothless said.

"I made sure there's a charger at work, so we shouldn't have a phone dying issue this time," I promised.

"Gonna miss you," Toothless smiled.

"I'm only going to be gone twelve hours, but if you don't want to wait that long…Maybe come by for dinner tonight?" I suggested.

"Aren't Saturday nights your busiest ones?" Toothless asked.

"Yeah, but you know that staff members always have available tables for their families," I reminded. "Come by tonight, and bring them, obviously. Eat, drink, enjoy the show,"

"Alright," Toothless nodded. "What time?"

"Let's say…7 pm?" I looked at him. Toothless leaned in and kissed me.

"It's a date," Toothless said as he kissed me deeply. I returned it as he held me against his body. Gods, I didn't want to stop and Toothless knew that us making out like this got me all kinds of turned on and we didn't have time for a quickie for work.

"Stop…" I muttered.

"Why…?" Toothless said.

"I…Have to go to work…" I tried.

"Not for half an hour, babe," Toothless stated against my lips, moving to my neck. I tried to push him back; if he got my neck I was done and would demand we get to the bedroom right away. "And it only takes you ten minutes to get there…" he added.

"Don't have time…" I whispered. "I gotta go put gas in the car first, and maybe grab an energy drink…I'm feeling beat today,"

Toothless looked at me now. "What do you mean? We went to bed early last night, how are you feeling tired?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, but I am. Maybe I'm just dreading the busy night, but need something to get through the shift,"

"Alright, go on to work. Keep me updated on how you feel, okay? I really hope you're not getting sick again," Toothless kissed my forehead gently. I nodded to him as we shared another kiss and I headed for the door to get outside. Once in the car, I left for the gas station.

**. . .**

**(5:00 pm)  
(Musical Eats)**

I didn't know what was up with me; I just didn't feel right. That pain in my stomach has gone from dull to sharp as it's moved to the lower right of my stomach. I have no desire to eat, I feel like I'm running a fever, very slight, though. I feel kind of nauseated, but not to the point of feeling like I'm gonna throw up. I was trying to focus on my work; the restaurant just opened. I just needed to keep it together and I'd be alright; I could rest when I got home and had a couple days off again. I watched as people started coming in and being seated, drinks were served and then the first appetizer orders began to come in.

"Alright, guys. Let's kill it tonight and not have a repeat of last week, okay?" I asked them.

"Yes, sir!" my guys replied to me. No, we would absolutely NOT have a repeat of last Saturday because I was in no mood to deal with it tonight. I would throw someone out of the kitchen, Henrik gave me that power as Head Chef. Thank Odin I've never had to do it, but I did have the ability to hire and fire if someone was not cutting it anymore. Davyn and Jolgeir both got a second chance on my recommendation that they stay, but if they fucked up again…I wouldn't deal with it because last week was just awful and we couldn't have another night like that. When the tickets started coming in, I would read them off, in order, and got them on the hanger so that my guys could check them if they got lost, or ask me where they were. I didn't mind; I rather them ask me then guess and get it wrong.

The pain was getting worse and I winced a bit, bending forward with an arm over my stomach. I took a few deep breaths to get through it and went to stand up straight again. "Hic…You good?" Oivind asked.

"Yeah, yeah. No worries. I just smacked my side on the corner," I told them, waving it off. I got back up and kept going. This was not the night to let a little pain get me down; it was probably nothing, just a really bad cramp or whatever.

**. . .**

**(7:00 pm)**

Yeah, I couldn't call it nothing anymore. It was definitely something. I was in so much pain that I could barely move and kept forcing myself to do it anyway so that way the kitchen stayed doing good. We hadn't fallen behind, we were communicating well and things were going smoothly for a ridiculously busy night. I noticed the time, Toothless and the Vikings should be arriving any minute now; I needed to keep myself moving and looking okay. Toothless would easily pick up on something being wrong, and I didn't need all that happening tonight, not while it's going so amazingly well. The nausea had gotten worse, now I was starting to feel like I had to throw up.

If any of the guys or Henrik caught me looking sick; I'd get sent home again. If I'm sick, I probably shouldn't be here anyway. But we were almost done, just a few more hours to go and I'd have a couple days to be able to rest whatever this is off. "Hey, you guys got this for a couple minutes?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're alright. Next wave is just coming in and being seated now," Davyn replied. "Where you going?"

"Bathroom," I informed and quickly moved to get out of the kitchen; the staff had their own bathrooms away from customer ones. And that was a good thing right about now. As soon as I got into the men's room; I got into one of the stalls, closed the door and slid the lock. I instantly hit my knees and puked in the toilet. I coughed a few times and ended up throwing up again. I panted hard and sort of fell against the wall with an arm over my stomach. I closed my eyes and tried to fight the nausea off. I couldn't be in here all night, someone would come looking for me if I wasn't back in five minutes. _Come on, Hiccup…Pull it together, just a few more hours._ I thought while trying to catch my breath and not vomit again.

**=Normal POV=**

"Tallon! Good to see you, Hiccup didn't mention you were coming tonight," greeted Henrik, who was helping as a host, server, and really anywhere he could be useful tonight.

"I'm surprised he didn't," Toothless laughed a little.

"Not to worry; you know the Chef's Table is always reserved for you and some extras," Henrik assured. "Here for dinner, or just the show?"

"Both," Toothless relied. Henrik nodded, grabbing a menu and leading Toothless and the Vikings over to the spot they were in last time, in front of the stage. "Hiccup should be up soon to start another set," he strolled off. Toothless kept looking into the kitchen and he didn't see Hiccup at all, which was a little odd. As it went on a few more minutes that he didn't see his boyfriend anywhere in the kitchen; he shifted a bit and called Sigvard over.

"Hey, Tal," Sigvard smiled.

"Hey," Toothless said. "Where's my boyfriend?"

"He went to the bathroom about five minutes ago, haven't seen him since," Sigvard stated.

"No one has gone to check on him?" Toothless asked.

"Why would we need to? Something going on we don't know about?" Sigvard inquired more seriously now.

"I don't think so, he just mentioned being tired this morning before coming here. But I know we both got plenty of sleep," Toothless informed.

"Hasn't shown any fatigue here. Only thing that happened was his hitting his right side on the corner of the counter right when we opened. Other than that; he's been good," Sigvard said. "I'm sure he'll be back soon. I gotta get back on my spot for the next wave," he added and headed off to join the other cooks. Toothless sat back and still watched, and sure enough; Hiccup returned to the kitchen.

"Took you long enough," Jolgeir rolled his eyes.

"Shut up," Hiccup mumbled. "Went to the bathroom and grabbed some water, that a problem for you?"

"No. Easy, Hiccup. Come on…I was only teasing ya," Jolgeir said.

"Games and jokes later. Right now; we have a service to get through," Hunter remarked.

"Alright…Sorry," Jolgeir focused on what he was doing. Hiccup knew he shouldn't have gotten like that just because he was in pain and really didn't feel good right now.

"What's up with you tonight? You're usually a lot more chill and keep the morale up in the kitchen when it gets busy," Oivind asked.

"Just don't wanna fuck up and have a repeat of last Saturday night," Hiccup responded.

"We got this, don't worry," Sigvard told him. "By the way, your boyfriend is here," he pointed to the table. Hiccup looked to the Chef's Table to see Toothless and the Vikings had arrived; he waved as Toothless motioned for him to come closer. Hiccup moved over to Toothless with a smile.

"Glad you could come," Hiccup giggled.

"Of course, wouldn't turn down an invitation from my boyfriend for dinner," Toothless replied. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, totally," Hiccup stated.

"You sure? You look kind'a beat," Toothless asked again.

"Just been busy, babe. That's all. I gotta get back in the kitchen and then prepare for my next set. Get whatever you want to eat; it's on me tonight. Love you," Hiccup gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before he headed back to the kitchen, but not before having to stop and hold his side a few moments. Toothless noticed it as Hiccup was taking deep breaths and finally moving a lot slower back into the kitchen. Hiccup got right back to work, ignoring the pain he felt to get the work done.

After fifteen minutes, Henrik shifted to the pass. "You're up, Hiccup," he mentioned.

"Got it," Hiccup nodded to him tiredly, and it didn't go unnoticed by Henrik.

"Hey, are you alright?" Henrik asked. "If you're not up for it, say so, Hiccup. I care more about my employees being okay than entertainment,"

"I'm good, boss," Hiccup assured with a smile. "Sigvard, take over running the pass," Hiccup informed.

"On it. Knock 'em dead," Sigvard gave him a thumbs up. Hiccup took a deep breath and moved to get out of the kitchen and then hopped on the stage while grabbing his microphone.

"Hello, hello everyone!" Hiccup called out. "If you're a returning customer, welcome back and if you're new; we know you'll be back," people started to clap and cheer. "What do you say we get right into it tonight, yeah?" he asked. More cheering and clapping. "Oh, come on. I don't even get out of bed for that kind of reaction," everyone laughed. "Gimme something to show me you're ready for this?!"

"Hiccup! Hiccup! Hiccup! Hiccup!" the staff started, clapping in time as guests started to join in as well.

"Well, that's more like it. Alright, let's get this started," Hiccup smiled, moving to the music station to find something to put on. He didn't even care what; he just wanted to get through it and pray to the Gods that he didn't feel like throwing up in the middle.

"He's pretty good at riling everyone up," Dagur complimented.

"And they adore him," Mala chuckled.

"I mean, it might be biased to say as his boyfriend…But how can you not adore him? He's loyal, caring, smart, and wicked talented," Toothless stated.

Hiccup found something to do and let it start. As always, Hiccup just did what he was good at. Hiccup always had the right voice with the right moves for anything he did. Unfortunately, for Hiccup; while he also felt immense nausea and like he was going to hurl, the pain in the lower right of his stomach became unbearable.

"Ah!" Hiccup couldn't even try to ignore it; he instantly lowered the microphone and held his right side while cringing and trying to catch his breath.

"Hiccup?" Toothless asked. Hiccup panted hard, trying not to throw up as he felt so weak and tired that he hit his knees and doubled over. "Hiccup!" Toothless briskly moved to get next to his boyfriend and make sure he didn't fall, so Hiccup was now leaning against him with his legs straight out. "What's wrong? Talk to me,"

"It…Hurts…" Hiccup whimpered with his eyes closed. "I feel so sick…" he managed to get out after holding back from puking. Toothless checked his forehead; he definitely had a fever. By this point, Henrik had come over, so had a few of the guys from the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Henrik asked.

"I don't know. All he's said is that it hurts and he feels sick; he's also got a fever," Toothless explained.

"Why did you let him come to work if he was sick?!" Henrik demanded.

"Because he wasn't sick this morning! We both got plenty of sleep, up at normal time. He was totally fine this morning," Toothless remarked.

"You two fighting isn't going to help Hiccup!" Sigvard glared.

"Sorry," Henrik said.

"Sorry…I'm just worried about Hiccup," Toothless replied. "Babe…Tell me what hurts,"

Hiccup never spoke, but he moved his hand to the area that was hurting him. "What else is wrong? How do you feel sick, man?" Oivind asked.

"No appetite…Tired, nausea…Want to throw up," Hiccup moaned in pain, trying not to throw up again.

"Henrik, call an ambulance…Now," Davyn ordered. "I think it's his appendix,"

"W-Why doesn't he need an ambulance? How bad is this?" Toothless asked, not having a clue what was happening. "He's…Probably just sick and needs to go home and rest,"

Davyn shook his head. "No, Tallon. He needs to go to the hospital because if this is his appendix and it bursts; he could die. Alright? Understand me? I recognize the symptoms because I've had my appendix removed when I was younger, and Hiccup's displaying the same symptoms; this isn't something you mess around with or take lightly. If it bursts; he will get an infection and he could die. We don't have a lot of time to act, so better to be safe than sorry. Every second counts here, especially if he's in this much pain; he's almost in tears," Davyn explained.

Toothless still didn't understand, but then again; he was just a dragon in human form. There was a lot that he didn't know. "Henrik! Call, now!" Sigvard demanded. Henrik fumbled through getting his phone and dialing the numbers.

"I need an ambulance, pronto to Musical Eats. One of my employees has collapsed in a lot of pain," Henrik said. Toothless just held Hiccup; the Viking didn't know what was happening either, but they saw how scared Toothless looked and knew that this had to be pretty serious. Henrik stayed on the phone with the dispatcher and it didn't take long to hear the sirens drawing closer. Hiccup just laid there, listening to Toothless tell him that he was right there and everything would be okay. And that's all anyone hoped for right now, was that Hiccup would be okay.


	35. Chapter 35

Life As We Know It

Rated; M for Mature  
Pairing; Hiccup & Toothless(Tallon)  
Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD-related. Everything belongs to its original creator.

35)

**=Normal POV=  
(4/13/2019-8:30 pm)  
(Hospital)**

There was a lot of panic and worry when Hiccup suddenly collapsed at work from pain that was so bad he was almost in tears from it. Just minutes after Henrik called for an ambulance, paramedics arrived to check out Hiccup and also confirmed a suspected case of Appendicitis. After getting Hiccup on the gurney; they rushed him to the hospital. It took Toothless a few minutes to get himself together, then load the Vikings into the truck and heading to the hospital as well. The Vikings wanted to ask what was going on, but Gobber was the one to shake his head at them as if to say; _it's not the best time ask_. Reaching the hospital and parking, Toothless moved inside, had the Vikings sit and instantly inquired about Hiccup's status. Toothless got told that Hiccup was in the emergency room and having tests run to see what the problem was. Much to Toothless's disliking, the nurse at the desk told him that he'd have to wait in the visitor area for now and when she got an update; Toothless would be informed. With it being all Toothless could do; he gave in and just sat down in the chair with his face in his hands, worrying for his boyfriend.

An hour must have gone by since everything happened at Musical Eats and Toothless had already called Cuyler to let him know what happened, but also made sure to add that the Appendicitis was not confirmed, but suspected by both Davyn and paramedics on scene. Toothless said that he was at the hospital with the Vikings, and would keep them posted about Hiccup's status when the information became available to him. Toothless could only sit there; his leg bouncing with anxiety from being concerned and impatient. The doors to the visitor area/emergency room entrance of the hospital opened as Toothless saw Cuyler come through and right over to him.

"I told you I'd call when I got an update," Toothless said.

"I know, but Mildri figured I should come anyways since you said you had no idea what was happening other than Davyn saying if the appendix bursts, Hiccup could die. I didn't want you to be left confused when that update comes through and then the doctor explains everything," Cuyler said.

"Thank you for coming…" Toothless sighed gently. "So what is Appendicitis? We never covered that in lessons,"

"I didn't feel you'd ever need to be taken through a medical crash course when I was teaching you boys about the modern world. It was only tonight when my wife made me aware that you two being Vikings; you probably just wrote something like this off as unexplained illness. I had only taught you the more common things that would come up, I probably shouldn't have left this one out," Cuyler stated as he took a seat next to Toothless. "The appendix is a little pouch about four inches long that sits on the right side of the stomach; it doesn't have any real function, or so it's believed not too, but others say that it aids in immunity,"

"Following so far," Toothless replied.

"However the appendix is filled with bacteria, and Appendicitis means that the appendix has become inflamed. Basically the opening of the appendix becomes blocked; it can cause the tissue of the appendix to become weak and die, risking the appendix bursting. If it bursts, all that bacteria releases into the body and as I did tell you before with other illnesses, bacteria is what makes you sick. This kind of bacteria will give Hiccup and infection, fast-moving to the point it could kill him. The common symptoms of Appendicitis are dull pain around the belly button that becomes sharp as it moves to the lower right side of the stomach, nausea, vomiting, loss of appetite, and low-grade fever," Cuyler continued to explain.

"I kept asking him if he was alright," Toothless looked down.

"It's not his fault, Tallon. Hiccup wouldn't have known was going on either; he probably just thought he was sick and would need a few days to rest," Cuyler patted Toothless's back. "Not to worry, I'm sure everything is fine. Doctors don't mess around with Appendicitis," he added. Toothless nodded, trying to relax.

A call came into the desk where the woman was; she spoke a few minutes before putting the device down. "Tallon Raseri?" she asked. Toothless stood right away and looked her way. "The doctor who worked with Hiccup is coming out now to get you and take you to him,"

"Thank you," Toothless replied as the woman nodded and got back to work. Just a few minutes more and a man wearing a long white coat emerged holding a clipboard.

"Hello. My name is Colden Kongur," the doctor, Colden, introduced. Toothless shook his hand.

"Tallon Raseri…I'm Hiccup's boyfriend. How is he?" Toothless asked.

"He's doing a lot better than he was when he arrived," Colden smiled. "Hiccup had Acute Appendicitis; we ran a few tests when he arrived and gave him antibiotics. When Appendicitis was confirmed; we rushed him to the operating room and removed his appendix, which had only just ruptured, but not burst. We successfully removed it, and stitched him up. Hiccup was given general anesthetic, and now resting in the recovery area," Colden explained.

"Hi, Cuyler Grayson. I'm Hiccup's…I guess you could say adoptive father," Cuyler stated. "How long will the recovery be?"

"We're providing antibiotics now as well, to ensure he doesn't get an infection. I would like to keep Hiccup here tonight, for observation to make sure there are no complications from surgery. Tomorrow morning; he will be able to go home. Twelve hours after surgery, he can be up and moving around, but his activities need to be kept light for an additional, let's say two weeks to be on the safe side," Colden said. "We'll go over home care tomorrow when I discharge him before I go home; I will be overnight and Hiccup's attending doctor,"

"Thank you, Doctor Kongur," Cuyler said gratefully.

"Come, I'll take you to him. Hiccup is still unconscious from the anesthesia, but should be waking up very soon," Colden smiled. Toothless nodded as he walked with Cuyler and the Vikings past the doors into the emergency room. Colden brought them to an area along the back wall and then past a curtain where Hiccup was laying unconscious on the bed. The Vikings somewhat understood after Cuyler's explanation about what the condition was, so they just moved off to the side while Toothless went next to Hiccup. "I'll be around if you need anything," Colden then exited the room, closing the curtain again.

"What's anesthesia?" Astrid decided to ask.

"It's a combination of medication that puts you into an unconscious state and numbs your body so you don't feel any pain during a surgery," Cuyler informed. "Surgery is treatment of illnesses or disorders with the body using tools to get things done. That's the easiest way I can explain it without confusing you," Toothless didn't say anything; he just stayed next to Hiccup's side and held his hand gently, thankful that he was alright. "Everything is okay, Tallon," Cuyler said to Toothless.

"That doesn't erase how scared I got when he collapsed…" Toothless sighed.

"I know…But let's just be thankful it was caught in time and he's okay now," Cuyler tried. Toothless nodded again, just staying beside Hiccup, running his thumb over the back of Hiccup's hand. "I suspect he'll be out of work?"

"No idea. The singing portion of his job doesn't take a lot, so perhaps Henrik just leaves him to sing on stage; a couple songs every hour. The cooking? I don't know. Hiccup doesn't do a lot that would hurt him there unless he's lifting, which can be avoided. I guess we'll check with the doctor," Toothless replied. Not too long later as it was going on 9 pm at night, Hiccup began to stir a bit. "Hiccup?" Toothless asked. Soon, Hiccup began to shift more, turning his head to one side and then the other; he would groan a bit before slowly opening his eyes to look around. It was a bit blurry at first, but then he managed to focus on Toothless, who was to his left.

"Too-Toothless?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm here, babe. I'm right here," Toothless gave his hand a light squeeze.

"Where…Am I?" Hiccup looked around.

"You're in the hospital, son," Cuyler gave a gentle smile. "Gave us quite the scare,"

"What happened to me?" Hiccup looked at Cuyler now.

Cuyler took a breath and began to explain to Hiccup the same thing he did to Toothless earlier. "So you've had your appendix removed now, and you're going to be just fine," Cuyler told Hiccup.

"Well, are you really living your life if there isn't a few near death experiences?" Hiccup shrugged a bit, trying to smile.

"You've had too many close calls for comfort, Hiccup," Toothless sighed some as he leaned over to kiss his boyfriend's forehead. "I'm just glad you're alright," he stated. Hiccup yawned a bit and nodded as he leaned against Toothless now.

"When do I get to go home?" Hiccup asked.

"Doctor wants to keep you overnight, just to make sure everything is okay since your appendix did rupture slightly," Cuyler said.

"I guess I can deal with one night…" Hiccup mumbled.

"I'll be back first thing in the morning to bring you home," Toothless promised. "The doctor said he'd discharge you before his shift over,"

"That's fine, I'm probably just gonna sleep…" Hiccup yawned again.

"Sleep, love. You need it after today," Toothless pet Hiccup's head a bit, combing his fingers through Hiccup's auburn hair. "I love you,"

"I love you too," Hiccup replied.

"I'll be here as soon as visiting hours start at 7 am, okay? If you need anything, just text or call me. Your phone is right here on the cart," Toothless informed.

"I will," Hiccup said as he got comfortable in the bed and started to fall asleep instantly.

"Come, let's leave Hiccup to sleep," Cuyler urged.

The Vikings left with him out of the room as Toothless kissed Hiccup's forehead one more time before leaving as well. Cuyler went home as Toothless took the Vikings back to his and Hiccup's house. Toothless made an easy dinner for them all to eat, and then by 10 pm, Toothless had just gone to sleep because he wanted the night to be over that much sooner to see Hiccup again.

**. . .**

**(4/14/2019; 8:00 am)  
(Hospital)**

Toothless was not pleased when no one was ready to leave at 7 am, which is when he wanted to be at the hospital. However, as he came to find out, visiting hours began at 8 am, so it worked out that he arrived just now. Toothless brought himself and the Vikings right to Hiccup's recovery room, finding him not in there. "Hiccup?" Toothless asked.

"Tal?" Hiccup replied.

"It's me, babe. Where are you?" Toothless asked.

"In the bathroom, changing. Be right out," Hiccup stated.

"No problem, we'll be right here waiting," Toothless informed. After another two minutes, the toilet flushed and as the door opened and Hiccup came out wearing his clothes from the night before. "You look better than last night," Toothless moved to hug him lightly. "Are you in any pain?"

"It's just sore, but not too bad right now." Hiccup shrugged. There was a knock on the door as Doctor Kongur came in with a smile.

"Are you ready to go home, Hiccup?" Colden asked.

"Very," Hiccup nodded.

"Alright. Well, instead of taking up more time in a full explanation; I've made sure all your home care instructions are right here on this paper. It's limitations and wound care. You should be alright to resume normal work in one to three weeks. I'll advise a follow up with your doctor in one week and let he or she be the judge," Colden said.

"Will do," Hiccup responded to him.

"Then all I need you to do is sign right here and you're free to go. I've already sent your pain medication over to the pharmacy," Colden smiled. Hiccup signed the sheet as Colden handed him the few papers. "Have a great day," he headed towards the door.

"Wait…What about my job?" Hiccup stopped Colden from leaving.

"What do you do for work?" Colden inquired.

"Head chef and singer at Musical Eats," Hiccup informed.

"Oh, I love that place. Anyway," Colden composed himself. "I…Would advise this next week off. The singing would probably be okay, but you will be kind of sore for a few days, and tired. So check with your doctor about returning for the following week. Do you need a note?"

"Yes, please?" Hiccup asked as he decided to sit down on the edge of the bed.

"I'll go grab that for you real quick. Oh, and I don't know if it's on the home care instructions, and whether you are doing it or not; I still have to say it…No sex until your doctor says so either," Colden mentioned.

"Understood," Hiccup said. Colden left the room to get the work note for him as he relaxed a little and made sure all this things were packed up.

"Ready?" Toothless asked.

"Yeah, let's head out," Hiccup nodded to him. Toothless took Hiccup's things for him as they walked hand in hand out of the room and the Vikings just followed. This setting was completely new considering they'd only ever seen Hiccup's house and Musical Eats. The hospital was very new and they didn't quite understand it's purpose.

"Here you are, Hiccup," Colden handed him the work letter. "Remember, follow up with your doctor in one week?"

"I promise, Dr. Kongur," Hiccup assured. Colden nodded, satisfied and walked off. Toothless led Hiccup and the Vikings out of the hospital and to the truck.

"Alright, nice and easy now, babe," Toothless helped him into the vehicle. Once everyone was loaded up; Toothless headed for home.

**. . .**

**(8:30 am)  
(Hiccup & Toothless's Home)**

Hiccup relaxed for the ride home; Toothless did stop at coffee shop to get him a coffee and something to eat because Hiccup said he was hungry and hadn't eaten at the hospital because breakfast hadn't come around yet. Also, they stopped at the pharmacy to get Hiccup's pain medication too. Finally reaching the house, Toothless parked and helped Hiccup get into the house and resting on the couch. The Vikings came in, taking their spots in the available seats.

"You okay?" Toothless asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Just feel tired," Hiccup said. "It's only been about twelve hours since surgery, maybe thirteen," he shrugged. "And really sore…"

"Your pain medication might be wearing off. Were you getting it as a pill or through your IV line?" Toothless asked.

"I think it was through the IV line," Hiccup replied.

"How long have you been off the IV?" Toothless inquired.

"I don't know, maybe 5 or 5:30 am when I woke up," Hiccup shrugged.

"It's almost 9 am now, so it's probably wore off and you're due for another painkiller," Toothless said. "Want me to get one for you?"

"Yeah, please?" Hiccup asked. Toothless went to get the pill bottle on the counter near the Keurig; he figured it would be the best place to keep them. Toothless grabbed the bottle and started to read it over for directions on use and possible side effects.

"They gave you Percocet, babe. Says take one or two every six hours as needed, and then the lovely list of common side effects," Toothless remarked.

"How bad are those?" Hiccup questioned.

"Nausea, vomiting, constipation, dizziness, lightheadedness, drowsiness, etc." Toothless replied. "I would suggest taking one now, and see if it helps. If nothing, maybe a second one in an hour?"

"Sounds like a plan," Hiccup stated as Toothless handed him one with a water bottle; Hiccup took it and laid back on the couch, slightly reclined like he had been in the hospital. "So what now?"

"How about we just take it easy and watch some TV or a movie today? I don't want you over-exerting yourself," Toothless offered.

"I like that idea," Hiccup nodded. "Can you grab my pillow out of the bedroom? It's got a little more support than the couch ones do,"

"Sure," Toothless went to get it as he saw Hiccup trying to get comfortable. "You should probably change into something more comfortable, babe. Those are still your work clothes,"

"Don't wanna move," Hiccup mumbled.

"Want me to help you?" Toothless asked. Hiccup nodded as Toothless carefully helped him up, and gave him a minute when he saw Hiccup trying to find his balance and breathe through the pain because of his side. Hiccup changed into his pajamas; he didn't see a reason why not when he was off work the next week, and probably not going to be doing much of anything under the watchful eye of his boyfriend. Returning to the living room, Toothless decided to set up the living room couch into something Hiccup would be happy in. He had the pillows propped against the back, and then one of the footrests against the couch itself. "I figured you might like this better,"

"Aw, you're the best," Hiccup kissed his cheek and got into the spot. Toothless covered him with a light blanket and then joined in next to him with the remote in hand. Hiccup leaned into Toothless, who put his arm over Hiccup's shoulders.

"Now, what would you like to watch? Anything you want," Toothless smiled.

"Anything works. I've eaten, waiting on the meds to take effect, comfortable, and happy to be home again with you," Hiccup replied. "We can watch whatever; I just want to be right here with you,"

"If that's all you want, then here I am, babe," Toothless kissed his forehead lightly and started scrolling through movies they could watch. After fifteen minutes, since one movie had been started in the middle and they agreed to watch what came on next; Hiccup ended up falling asleep against Toothless. Remaining still for his beloved boyfriend, Toothless just laid back a bit and let Hiccup sleep on him while the movie began.

"It's like nothing ever changed," Heather suddenly said.

"What?" Toothless asked.

"You two have the strongest bond," Heather informed. "Perhaps stronger now as you're lovers,"

"I agree. I've never seen Hiccup look so happy with anyone else. Even when you were a dragon, Hiccup's most comfortable place was against you. And you've always come for him, no matter what," Fishlegs nodded.

Toothless smiled some as he held Hiccup still, seeing his boyfriend cuddle up more with a smile but remain asleep. "It's more than a bond of being partners or friends," Toothless told them, never taking his eyes off Hiccup. "It's love. True love," he added. "And that's the strongest force in the world, or so many people believe it to be. Good will always be stronger than evil, and love conquers all. In the end…Love wins," Toothless stated gently, closing his eyes and resting his head against Hiccup's now. No one really said anything after what Toothless told them. It was a genuine confession of the love he had for Hiccup; that he truly believed he and Hiccup were meant to be and their love was stronger than anything the world could put against them. And the Vikings were coming around to believing it fully because there was just no other explanation for how Toothless turned into a human after Hiccup made a wish that they could talk, and crossed a barrier after lightning hit it. There had to be a magical moment, and this was the outcome. Only time would tell if what they believed would be true.


	36. Chapter 36

Life As We Know It

Rated; M for Mature  
Pairing; Hiccup & Toothless(Tallon)  
Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD-related. Everything belongs to its original creator.

36)

**=Toothless's POV=  
(4/22/2019-9:30 am)  
(Hiccup & Toothless's House)**

Saturday the 20th marked a full week since Hiccup had emergency surgery to remove his appendix when it was as risk of bursting and possibly killing him had we not caught in time. I had already, personally, thanked Davyn for his quick thinking on the 13th with recognizing the symptoms of Appendicitis and urging everyone to move quickly for Hiccup's sake. Our friends had come over on Tuesday the 16th to see Hiccup and make sure he was alright; they didn't stay long because Hiccup's pain medication did make him really tired, and kind of nauseated, so he's spend a good majority of his recovery sleeping. Henrik had stopping by on Sunday the 14th during lunch to see what how Hiccup was feeling, and also get the doctor's note that excused Hiccup from work for last week following the surgery. Henrik inquired about this week, for Hiccup returning on Wednesday the 24th, and we told him that would depend on today's doctor visit if Hiccup would be able to come back or not, and if he did; would there be limitations. Henrik accepted the answer, took the note, and left right before we ate. I had to say it really sucked that Hiccup and I couldn't have sex right now, but as long as he was okay; I could deal without it. After all, we'd gone our whole lives without it until after the first year of dating.

I just guess, and Hiccup agreed, that something about after having sex for the first time made a couple want to do it more, so Hiccup and I usually had sex at least once a week, but sometimes it was more if we happened to get into the mood and unfortunately, it didn't take us much. As far as everything else went, The Vikings haven't given Hiccup or I any trouble, not that all of them had originally. No, that was Stoick who kept starting the fights with Hiccup and usually over mine and his relationship. But since that big fight when we babysat, Stoick hasn't really had anything to say and I hoped, desperately, that it was because he was taking in what I told him about just accepting Hiccup, supporting, and loving what Hiccup wanted to do. I haven't asked Stoick anything about it, because I really want him to have time to be able to consider all that while seeing the proof with his own eyes. I did happen to noticed how scared he looked when Hiccup collapsed at work, and caught Davyn saying that Hiccup could die if we didn't get him help immediately. And then while sitting in the waiting room, despite how concerned I was, I saw him still looking worried as well, but maybe afraid to say anything.

Also, we had the car back. Our friends brought when they came to visit; they knew Hiccup had a spare key under the car in a box that was magnetized to stay in place. Today, Hiccup has his follow up appointment with his doctor regarding the surgery and we'll be able to find out how the recovery is going. I hope well because we've been doing everything the home care paper said to do. The appointment was for 10:00 am, just thirty minutes away.

"Baby?" Hiccup pulled me from my thoughts.

"Yes, love?" I replied.

"Out of curiosity here, what are we doing with them for the appointment?" Hiccup inquired.

"I assumed we were bringing them," I answered.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Hiccup mentioned.

"We'll behave, son," Stoick said, which shocked me. The man hadn't said anything in weeks it seemed.

"It's not about behaving, though I appreciate that you would. These offices are small and won't fit all of us," Hiccup informed.

"Should I call someone over to watch them while we're gone? I can't stay here with them because you can't drive while you're medicated," I told him. Hiccup got too dizzy or tired while on the medication and he'd just taken a pill two hours ago, so I know it was more than in effect now. "Or do you think we can leave them here alone for an hour or so?" We hadn't left the Vikings alone since their arrival. The one instance is when Hiccup was sick, but had to leave for work while I had run out to do a few things. The Vikings were only left alone fifteen minutes, and just sat on the couch; this time, it would be longer. However, the difference in last time and this one is that Hiccup and I have been teaching them about how the modern world works, so they are a bit more informed than last time.

"They've been here for five weeks now, and we've taught them about how the modern is…I suppose we can leave them here while we're at the doctor's office. It's not like they have to cook or anything," Hiccup responded.

"Entirely up to you, babe," I said.

"Yeah, we'll leave them here," Hiccup nodded, seemingly more confident in his decision now.

"We'll likely just be here watching TV," Gobber smiled, to assure Hiccup it would be fine. "Why don't you hurry along to get ready to go to your appointment, lad?"

"Okay," Hiccup replied as he carefully got up and went to the bedroom to change out of his more comfortable clothing and into something that didn't make it seem like he hadn't done much for a week. I also went with him, just because I wanted to ensure he didn't hurt himself. Unfortunately, Hiccup could be a major klutz, and I didn't need him getting hurt. As the time hit 9:40 am, Hiccup and I were both getting our things and finding the keys to leave. "Alright, we're leaving. We should be back in about an hour,"

"Take your time. We're not going anywhere," Mala smiled. Hiccup and I left the house, got in the car, and headed for the doctor's office.

**=Normal POV=**

As soon as Hiccup and Toothless left, all eyes seemed to be on Stoick. "What's on your mind, Stoick?" Gobber finally asked.

"Everything that's happened since we came here. Wondering if things on the island are okay. Just…Everything," Stoick replied.

"I'm sure Berk is fine; you left Spitelout in charge," Dagur stated. "And he's always been your second in command, running things about as well as you,"

"But we've been gone much longer than normal," Astrid informed.

"Stoick had said _until we get back_, though. So Spitelout will run things until that is," Gobber remarked.

"Whenever that is," Tuffnut and Snotlout said in unison.

"They're right, we can't assume it's going to be any time soon," Fishlegs sighed. "We've already been here almost a month and a half,"

"And there's still no word that the barrier has opened again," Ruffnut remarked.

"Toothless did warn us after everything that he hoped we left the island in good hands because there was no telling when the barrier would open, or if it would at all," Mala reminded gently. "It stands to reason that we very well might be stuck here for a long time, or…Forever even,"

"I'd like to not think about that being a possibility," Stoick sighed.

"Whether you want to or not, Stoick; it is possible. Hiccup and Toothless could be right, too many people crossing at once might have shut it for good. Maybe in an attempt to protect the dragons or the Vikings. We have no idea why it's even in place," Gobber told him firmly. "All that aside…That's not why I asked what was on your mind," he added, crossing his arms over his chest. "Have you given any thought to how you've treated your own son since arriving here? How much you've hurt him? Any ideas on how to fix it?"

"I don't think there's anything I can do to fix the damage I've caused, Gobber," Stoick closed his eyes.

"You could probably start by apologizing to him," Mala said. "Actually meaning it too,"

"And you could accept him," Dagur added.

"I accepted that he loves Toothless," Stoick informed.

"Accepting that you acknowledge his love for Toothless does not mean you accept that your son for who he is," Gobber sighed heavily. "Accepting someone as they are means you accept everything about them, Stoick. Strengths, weaknesses, flaws, everything. You've never accepted that Hiccup is different; always has been and always will be. All he wants is for you to accept him as he is, for you to support and love him as he is. Which means you accept he's happy and stop trying to change him,"

"Stop trying to force him to be Chief," Fishlegs piped up. "You've hurt him so much and made him believe that he can't do anything right, and that he'll never be able to do the things you want him to do,"

"Accepting Hiccup means you let him live his own life. Accept that he's different. Support his decisions. And love him. Understand that he's happy, and that let that be enough for you," Gobber stated. "Stoick, I know it's hard to accept that he doesn't want to be Chief, that he doesn't want to take over as your only son…But ask yourself is that desire for you to see him take over is worth losing him forever?"

"That's right…Toothless told us that Hiccup has considered leaving the tribe twice," Dagur nodded.

"Does your desire outweigh the happiness he deserves to have?" Mala asked. "You can't deny how happy he is here or with Toothless,"

"I…Accept that he doesn't want to be Chief and that…It's my fault he doesn't feel like he can do it. If he…Wants to be with Toothless, I won't stop him…But I want him to be home," Stoick revealed.

"We don't know it's possible for Toothless to be human inside the Archipelago, Stoick," Astrid reminded. "Every time they cross the barrier, he turns back into a dragon and they can't be together like that…"

"Which means as long as that keeps happening, Hiccup won't come home. And Toothless informed us that Hiccup made that decision a long time ago. Saying that if he can't be with Toothless past the barrier on Berk; that he's willing to give it up to stay with Toothless. That's how much they love one another. It's not like we couldn't come visit him, Stoick. It's only a day's trip at best, or maybe we can get a boat like the lad has, just for trips like these…" Gobber told his friend.

"He'd probably come home if Toothless could be human there," Astrid mentioned.

"And you didn't force him to be Chief, or at least let him marry Toothless," Heather added.

"If he becomes Chief; he'd have to give an Heir. That's a tribe law, in any tribe. There's nothing I can stop on that one," Stoick informed. "He'd have to take a wife and give at least one Heir or Heiress to run the tribe if for when he retired, or Odin forbid it, but he passed away,"

"Well, I think taking a wife could be…Overlooked. The Bog-Burglar Tribe is only women, and none of them take husbands," Mala reminded.

"That is true. They only allow men on the island for the sake of reproduction, providing the next generation for the tribe. And if the child is male; it's sent off to be adopted by another family, or possibly allowed to be raised by the father. Only the girls are allowed to stay and once the female is born; the men leave," Heather nodded.

"So technically, Hiccup wouldn't have to get married; there could just be an arrangement in place that he get a woman pregnant to get a successor. The woman could stay long to nurse the child, and then leave or disappear from the child's life. Or, maybe…I don't know, stick around to help watch the kid while Hiccup is working?" Dagur suggested.

"If Hiccup marries Toothless; I don't think they'll be for the idea of Hiccup sleeping with someone else," Snotlout remarked.

"Good point," Gobber nodded. "The lad wouldn't be unfaithful to Toothless, even if it was for the sake of a successor. Another reason Hiccup would probably refuse to be Chief. While those ideas are good, Hiccup won't be unfaithful to Toothless,"

"Wouldn't expect him too; he's always been loyal," Astrid agreed. "I would have offered to be the girl to give him a baby,"

"Of course you would; you're in love with him," Tuffnut rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't matter if I love him if he loves someone else," Astrid remarked. "But I'm sure that if he had to make that choice; he'd pick someone he knows and trusts. I wouldn't mind giving him a child; I'm a Shield Maiden anyway, a warrior. I don't see myself settled down as a housewife. I've heard the women talking about how their warrior days ended when the married and became mothers. Honestly, I don't think I'd be willing to give up my status to stay home all day doing chores. But I would be willing to give Hiccup a child and then return to my normal life," she shrugged.

"I guess I can understand, but Toothless and Hiccup have been together for two years and…I think they just passed four months on the 8th," Heather said.

"So two months shy of two and a half years," Stoick said softly.

"But back to the situation at hand," Gobber redirected things to where it began. "Stoick, your best place to start with maybe fixing your relationship with your son…Would be to apologize to him, and then maybe you two can just talk about everything. I said _talk_, not argue or be controlling otherwise you're just going to end up right where you are now here he won't talk to you. Hiccup has already told you that he gave up trying to make you proud of him, and he doesn't care if you accept him or not,"

"He's gonna have to go through Toothless first," Mala stated. "You heard Toothless the morning Hiccup was hungover; if he doesn't believe you're actually sorry; then Hiccup won't either. Toothless isn't even going to let you near Hiccup to talk to him until he's assured you're not going to hurt Hiccup again. And sadly, I fear one more argument will push Hiccup into self-exile; we already know he's been thinking about it and willing to make that decision without hesitation if he's backed into a corner with no other way out,"

Stoick sighed, knowing they were right. It would be his greatest accomplishment to see Hiccup as Chief of the Hooligan Tribe; that's what every Chieftain father wanted for their son, or daughter. To see them take over and lead. But Stoick understood that for Hiccup to be happy; it may involve him not being Chief. Stoick asked himself the question Gobber told him to think about. Were his desires for Hiccup to be Chief worth losing his son over? Did Hiccup's happiness mean everything to him? The answer was no it wasn't worth it to lose Hiccup, and his son's happiness meant more than anything.

"I'll find a way to prove it to Toothless, and my son that I want him to be happy. He's my only son, I can't risk losing him. My…Only desire is for him to be happy, no matter where he is or who he's with," Stoick stated.

"Now…You're thinking like a loving, supportive father," Gobber smiled and patted Stoick's back. "Now you just need to prove that's what you are,"

"I will work on it. I know I need to get Toothless's acceptance first," Stoick nodded.

"With that out of the way…We can relax until they return. We've been wanting to say it for a while to you, but since Toothless and Hiccup are always here; we didn't think they needed to hear it and join in. I guess you could say we're preventing another argument," Dagur chuckled. Everyone got back to watching TV, and waiting for Hiccup and Toothless to get back home, all with renewed faith that Stoick might have actually listened this time and would be willing to fix the broken relationship he had with his son.

**. . .**

**(10:30 am)**

The Vikings just either used the bathroom or watched TV, but nothing else because while they felt confident enough to probably cook or make a sandwich; they didn't want Hiccup and Toothless to come home and see that they were messing with things. The group of ten didn't have the green light on being trained enough in modern works, so they didn't want to upset the people who were housing them. However, it's not like they needed to eat since it wasn't lunch time yet, and they already had breakfast. But sitting around wasn't fun or productive, so they did try to clean a little bit so Hiccup wouldn't have too being he was still recovering from surgery, and Toothless would probably appreciate the break from housework. At 10:30 am, the car pulled up in the driveway and then car doors shutting was heard. Hiccup and Toothless didn't come in right away. About five minutes passed before Hiccup was seen walking up to the door.

"Hey, can one of you open the door, please?" Hiccup asked. Stoick decided it would be a good starting point by doing something for his son, so he got up and opened the door for him. Hiccup was carrying a bunch of bags on his arms while Toothless had some bags and other items in his arms. "Thank you," Hiccup said as he moved into the kitchen with all the stuff he had and set it down on the table, then Toothless used his foot to close the door and follow Hiccup's path. "See? I told you we could get it all in one trip," Hiccup grinned victoriously.

"Just because the doctor told you that you could lift heavier things does not mean you should," Toothless sighed. "You're so stubborn sometimes,"

"Oh, and you're not?" Hiccup remarked.

"I never said I wasn't, but I'm not the one recovering still," Toothless stated. "I told you I would get the groceries…"

"And now I've made your job easier, and it's already done, so stop whining about it," Hiccup was now sticking his tongue out at his boyfriend.

"Better watch what you do with that tongue, lest I find a place to keep it busy," Toothless warned.

"I'm so scared," Hiccup teased, sticking his tongue out again. Toothless locked an arm around Hiccup's waist, drew him in and kissed him deeply. Hiccup giggled a little and returned the kiss; the two kept this going for a few moments before they broke apart. "Come on, let's get this stuff put away," Toothless nodded as he released Hiccup and they got to work putting things away around the kitchen.

"So, are you healed, son?" Stoick decided to ask.

"Mostly. Off work another week, not lifting anything that makes me strain," Hiccup said.

"Which is exactly what you just did with the groceries…" Toothless muttered.

"No, those weren't heavy. I let you take the heavy stuff…I didn't strain to carry the bags, so it was allowed," Hiccup huffed.

"You're on a pain killer right now, you can't feel anything. How would you know if it was actually heavy or not?" Toothless asked. Hiccup put a finger to reply, but found he couldn't. Toothless was right, he didn't feel much of anything right now. "Yeah, that's what I thought. I appreciate the help bringing the stuff in, but I don't want you getting hurt again, Hiccup. Seriously, scariest moment of my life was Davyn telling me you could die if your appendix burst, and we didn't get you to the hospital right away. I have not stayed by your side these past six years and protected you all this time just to lose you,"

"Tooth…" Hiccup said, surprised.

"I love you, stupid," Toothless hugged him. "Stubborn Viking…"

"Useless reptile…I love you too," Hiccup replied.

"Now let's finish putting this stuff away and then we can relax a bit," Toothless told Hiccup; he nodded as they shared another kiss before getting back to work on putting things away. It was sort of this moment that really hit reality to Stoick and the Vikings. The man Hiccup was in love with was definitely Toothless due to the strong bond they had as both friends and lovers. What really sealed it was Toothless saying that he hadn't stayed in Hiccup's life all this time just to lose him. This coupled with Toothless calling Hiccup a stubborn Viking, and then Hiccup turning around and calling Toothless a useless reptile was just kind of the eye-opener that this was real. Toothless was really human beyond the barrier, and he and Hiccup were madly in love. For Stoick, at least…It was his reality check that his only son was truly happy, and he could never take that away from him.


	37. Chapter 37

Life As We Know It

Rated; M for Mature  
Pairing; Hiccup & Toothless(Tallon)  
Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD-related. Everything belongs to its original creator.

37)

**=Normal POV=  
(5/1/2019-11:00 am)  
(Hiccup & Toothless's House)**

Hiccup was finally considered recovered and could return to work today after his checkup he had on the 29th of April. The week of the 22nd, Toothless decided to go on the boat with Cuyler, to make up for the week the second week that Hiccup was losing from not being at work. Gobber assured Toothless that Hiccup would be fine with them, not that much happened other than the average. It was basic chores and relaxing with TV, aside from the meals that needed to be cooked for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. There were occasionally snacks, but usually between lunch and dinner. Toothless had returned from the trip last night around 9:30 pm; he was exhausted and reported the unfortunate news that the barrier was still closed because Cuyler took him to the boundary marker on this side of the barrier to check it. Toothless had been gone all week since Monday the 22nd after lunch, and Cuyler said it wasn't just a day trip, this would be for the week, so Toothless had been out at sea from the 22nd to the 30th. Toothless was very happy to be home from an extended trip, but he did keep in contact with Hiccup the entire time and called at least once a day.

Now, on Wednesday the 1st of May, Hiccup was cleared to return to work with no limitations, but advised if he felt any pain to take it easy. With it being May now, Musical Eats was open from 4 pm to 11 pm, and the days Tuesday through Saturday. It meant Hiccup would be working longer hours, but he still went in for 12 pm unless directed otherwise by Henrik. Stoick still hadn't talked to Hiccup, despite having all least week to do so with Toothless gone; he just didn't know how to start it or what to say after all the other arguments. Hiccup still took it upon himself to keep teaching the Vikings more modern stuff; it passed the time and kept everyone from just sitting around, though; there were times Hiccup just ended up falling asleep and they left him alone because they knew he was still recovering.

Currently, Hiccup was laying back against Toothless while his boyfriend's arms were wrapped around him. Hiccup looked very relaxed like he was about to fall asleep when his phone started to ring. With some shifting, he managed to pull the device from his pocket and check who the caller was. "It's Henrik…" Hiccup said as he slid the icon to answer and put it to his ear. "Yes, boss?" a pause. "I told you on Monday that I was cleared to come back to work, and yes I have a note for you saying that I can," Hiccup informed. "No limitations unless I happen to start feeling pain; then I'm supposed to take it easy. I will still be there for noon, don't worry," he stated. "No, I'm not taking medication anymore, other than the over the counter stuff. Will you relax? I'm good. Tallon would tell you otherwise if I were lying,"

"He's not lying, Henrik," Toothless chuckled.

"Satisfied now?" Hiccup asked. "Good. I will see you in an hour, boss. Bye," he ended the call and just shook his head.

"Can ya blame him for worrying, babe? Come on, two weeks ago you kept saying you were fine until you collapsed," Toothless reminded.

"In my defense; I didn't know what it was," Hiccup mumbled.

"In the rest of our defenses, that still meant it was something and you should have said something," Toothless sighed. "You knew something was up when you felt sick and threw up in the bathroom, then came back and acted like you were fine," Hiccup muttered and didn't say anything in response because he knew Toothless was right. "You know I don't care if you're stubborn about almost anything else, but don't mess with your health, Hiccup. If something is wrong, say something. I don't want anymore of this pushing it aside until you collapse and we have to rush you to the hospital…Okay? Please?"

"Okay, okay…You win. I won't ignore things that don't feel right…" Hiccup said with his eyes closed. Toothless hugged him tightly and Hiccup ended up smiling. "So…You want to come to the restaurant tonight? I believe I owe you guys dinner and a show from two weeks ago," he asked.

"I suppose I can find time in my oh so busy schedule to come out to dinner," Toothless chuckled as Hiccup shoved him a little. "Yes, I'd love to come to dinner with you, even though you won't be able to sit and enjoy it with us," Toothless smiled.

"I'll sneak over for a few bites," Hiccup laughed a bit.

"So, can I ask something?" Heather wondered.

"Hm?" Hiccup looked at her.

"Why do you still call him Tallon if it's out that he's Toothless?" Heather inquired.

"Because no one else knows that he's actually a dragon in human form. The only people who know the truth here is Cuyler, and I think the rest of his family too. Other than that, everyone here knows Toothless as Tallon Raseri and me as Hiccup Haddock," Hiccup explained.

"Oh. Okay," Heather nodded.

"And…Where did you come up with the name?" Stoick asked.

"The name Tallon Raseri?" Hiccup looked at him as Stoick nodded to confirm. "Well, Cuyler found us in the water, offering to bring us aboard, we knew that we couldn't use Toothless's name as Toothless. So I figured to stick with something more dragon-like and use Tallon, because in dragon form, he has his claws. And then Raseri…That's Norwegian for Fury. I don't know, it was on the fly and it was believable," Hiccup stated now.

"I kind'a like it, very creative," Fishlegs smiled.

"Thanks, I think." Hiccup shrugged. Just as he was getting comfortable again; his phone started to ring. "I swear to Odin, if that's Henrik again…I'm gonna flip out…"

"You can't knock him for worrying after what happened," Toothless reminded as Hiccup just got his phone.

"Okay, just Cuyler this time," Hiccup sighed in relief as he answered the call and set it to his ear. "Hey, Cuyler. I was just talking about you. What's up?" Hiccup asked. "No…I haven't left for work yet, still got half an hour. Why? Is everything okay?" Hiccup sat up now. "Wait…What?" he asked. "Are you serious?" he said quickly as Toothless eyed him, wondering what was up. Hiccup put a finger up to him to wait a moment. We'll be right there, stay in the area. I owe you big time for this. Bye," he hung up. Hiccup looked back at Toothless now, still surprised at the information. "The barrier is open,"

"It is?!" Toothless asked quickly.

"Yes, yes. Cuyler is there right now; he said a strong gust shoved them into it and the front of the boat is through. He said he's gonna wait there for us to make sure it doesn't close again," Hiccup explained.

"But you're supposed to work in half an hour," Toothless reminded.

"This is more important, Toothless. I have to get them home before it closes again; this thing is too unpredictable and I don't want to miss the chance. I'll tell Henrik it's a family emergency…" Hiccup stated, preparing to call Henrik. "You ten," he pointed to the Vikings. "Go pack, now. I want everyone ready to leave in the next fifteen minutes. Henrik, hey…So, there's a situation," he started while getting off the couch and going into the bedroom to explain things to his boss.

"Are you both coming back too?" Gobber inquired while they were getting up to get upstairs to the loft and pack their things up.

"I don't know what's going to happen. Hiccup didn't say for he and I to pack, just you guys. I assume that means he's going to send all of you back, and we'll follow at another time. There is a lot of risk in sending you back, we don't know if the barrier will close again with too many people crossing at once. And Hiccup won't take the chance of he or I getting separated on two different sides of the barricade," Toothless informed. "Or that we cross with you and then we can't get back here. Look, just go pack, we'll assess things further when we get there. I don't know how Hiccup wants to do this." Being unable to argue, and not wanting to cause a fight; they went to the loft to start packing their belongings.

**. . .**

**(3:00 pm)  
(North Atlantic Ocean-Boundary)**

Unfortunately, Henrik didn't buy that there was a sudden family emergency, so Hiccup had to tell him the truth. Well, enough to get the point across that this wasn't something he could let slip by. Hiccup told Henrik that he and Tallon were Vikings from the Barbaric Archipelago, and that there was a barricade around the Archipelago that had sealed shut when his father, and the other nine Vikings came through at once. Henrik thought it was odd, but he understood that weird, unexplained things were possible. Also, Hiccup asked Henrik not to say anything to anyone else before hanging up with Henrik's permission to miss work tonight because of the situation. As soon as the call ended; Toothless, Hiccup, and the Vikings loaded into the speedboat and used the fastest speed it could go, safely, to get to the boundary marker on this side of the barrier. It took three hours, as they left at 12:00 pm. Arriving in the area, Cuyler's ship was anchored right outside the barrier as Hiccup and Toothless's boat pulled up beside it.

"Ahoy there, lad," Cuyler greeted.

"I seriously owe you for this…" Hiccup stated. "Is it still open?"

"Yeah, we just checked it ten minutes ago by putting our hands through," Cuyler nodded. "How are you doing this?"

"I don't know…" Hiccup replied, rubbing his chin a bit. There was a lot to consider in this predicament, and a lot of worry too.

"I think you and I should go through first," Toothless offered.

"No, because if it seals shut when we cross; then they are stuck on that side and there is no telling how long until it opens again. One of us needs to stay on this side if such is the case," Hiccup informed. "And since you go dragon when you cross and need me to put the tail on; it can't be you. Aside from the fact that if it stays open and we come back to this side; you'll be naked," he added.

"Good point," Toothless said, suddenly remembering that fact.

"I'll go, and if it shuts again…You take them back to the house until I can get through again…" Hiccup informed.

"I really don't like that idea…" Toothless frowned.

"It's our only choice, Toothless…I'll go through and then return. They'll need the boat docked to the marker past the barrier to sail anyway, so one of us has to get it and it needs to be the one of us that doesn't turn into a dragon…" Hiccup sighed.

"Be careful," Toothless said, kissing Hiccup deeply, afraid that this could be the last time for a while. Taking a deep breath, Hiccup got on the edge of the speedboat and put his hands up until they went through and he was able to touch the marker on the other side. Hiccup closed his eyes and got his head through, locating the small boat before launching himself through. "Hiccup!" Toothless asked quickly, moving to get to the head of the boat and looking around.

Not more than a minute later, the rowboat came through with Hiccup on it. "I'm alright…" Hiccup told him.

"Thank Odin…" Toothless breathed a sigh of relief.

"Were you able to hear me out here?" Hiccup asked.

"Not a word. Did you hear me when I called your name?" Toothless inquired.

"Yeah…I did. Another weird thing, I guess. Do you…Still turn dragon if you cross?" Hiccup asked.

"I suppose we can test the theory with my hand?" Toothless shrugged as he almost hesitantly stuck his hand through and touched the marker on the other side. "Yeah, still dragon paw inside the barrier," he added pulling it back out.

"Alright, I think we should send people through in small groups of two or three. I only suggest that because you, me, and Sharpshot were able to cross without a problem for years…I'm sticking to my original theory that if too many go through at once; it'll be too much use and close again," Hiccup informed calmly. "So…Which of you ten wants to volunteer first?" he looked at them.

"I will, Hiccup," Dagur stood up and moved to get on the rowboat with him.

"I will too," Heather stood up and got help from both Hiccup and Dagur to get aboard carefully.

"I suppose I will as well," Mala moved to get on the rowboat.

"Let's…Give this a go," Hiccup got himself on the speedboat. "Row yourselves through, the boat isn't supposed to hold more than three anyway," he instructed. Dagur nodded and went to start. "Listen to me…If the barrier seals again after you're through; get to Berk and tell Spitelout what's happened. Don't mention me dating Toothless, or that Toothless is a human. Just tell them about the barrier, and we'll be back as soon as it opens again; we're not sure how long. There is a pole and sail you can set up to get you back faster, but the trip itself is probably about six or seven hours. I can't give you an accurate time because Toothless and I used to fly it in five hours,"

"Understood," Mala nodded. Hiccup watched as Dagur went through with the boat and was silently praying there were no problems.

"Alright, seems okay. Let's get another three through on the raft…" Hiccup suggested.

"I'm Chief of Berk, I'll go first for this group," Stoick offered as he went to step into the raft that had been inflated with two plastic paddles.

"Hiccup, its pushing us out," Cuyler warned. Hiccup quickly turned around to see Cuyler's boat be pushed out, as the front of the boat had originally been inside. Hiccup saw the damage to the front of the boat, dented in from where the boat got pushed down in the front.

"Dad, get back," Hiccup grabbed his arm and yanked him backward quickly as the raft popped and deflated, basically cut in half where Stoick would have been stepping to board the raft. "No, no, no!" Hiccup went to try putting his hand through, but the barrier flashed once and as soon as Hiccup's hand made contact; it was closed again. "God dammit, son of a bitch!" Hiccup slammed his fist into the barrier. "Ow…" he winced, holding his hand now.

"Are you alright, babe?" Toothless went to stand beside him.

"Yeah…" Hiccup mumbled. "I guess that's it then…It's closed again until or if opens again. At least we managed to get three back, and with the message to tell the others…" he sighed heavily. "Next time, we get a bigger boat…And the remaining seven go back all at once, even if the barrier seals again once they're through," he muttered. No, there wouldn't be any hesitation next time. Gobber, Stoick, and the riders would all go back together the next time the barrier opened and Hiccup only prayed it wouldn't be too long for the next chance to rise.

"Hiccup," Stoick said as Hiccup looked at him. "Thank you, for saving me," he said.

"You're welcome," Hiccup replied. "Just because you've been the way you have with me for as long as I can remember doesn't mean I love you any less. You're still my father, and I don't want anything to happen to you," he added. "Cuyler, I'll pay for the damage the barrier caused to you boat,"

"Don't worry about it; it's barely anything. It adds character!" Cuyler laughed.

"As long as you're sure," Toothless called back. Cuyler just waved it off. "We should get back. There's no telling when it'll open again, babe. Maybe because we only sent three in this time, it won't take as long to open,"

"One could hope," Hiccup nodded. "Let's start heading back…" Hiccup sighed heavily. Just what he didn't need right now; the Vikings still being there. The only plus side to this was that he got Dagur, Heather, and Mala through the barrier and they would deliver the message to Berk about the unexpected and unfortunate situation. Everyone worked together to get things ready, and then they headed back towards Norway quietly.

**. . .**

**(7:30 pm)  
(Norway)  
(Hiccup & Toothless's House)**

Returning to Norway and pulling up at the dock to Hiccup and Toothless's backyard; everyone deboarded and headed for the house. "Do we…Just set up in the loft again, lad?" Gobber decided to ask, sensing that Hiccup was probably not in a great mood over the barrier situation. Hiccup didn't replay as Toothless just nodded to them and put his hands on Hiccup's shoulders to guide him into the bedroom so they could talk.

"Talk to me, babe?" Toothless asked softly.

"I just…Don't even know where to start…" Hiccup plopped down on the bed. "I should have just sent them all through at once and let it close with us still on this side…"

"You were being cautious, Hiccup; there's nothing wrong with that. And just look what happened after only three went through? It instantly started to close up and had you not moved your dad; he probably might have been injured or killed. You saw what it did to Cuyler's boat…No, you did the right thing by taking it slow and only sending a few…" Toothless tried to cheer him up. "We'll just wait for it to open again, and like you said; next time we'll have a bigger boat ready for all seven of them, and just push them through fast. Then we'll see what happens with the barrier, if it continues to allow more through, or not…"

"Yeah, I guess," Hiccup mumbled as he got his phone out and prepared to pull up Henrik's number.

"What are you doing?" Toothless asked.

"I just…Honestly want to go to work. I can still get a couple hours in if I get there for 8 pm and work til 11 pm, and then help with clean up…" Hiccup mumbled. "See if Henrik could use an extra set of hands in the kitchen, or I'll just sing…"

"You sure that's what you want to do, babe?" Toothless inquired gently. Hiccup nodded to him. "Alright, go on and see if he needs you. If not, might be worth it to just make dinner here and get an early night. You look exhausted…"

"Not so much tired as I am…Disappointed in the situation, I suppose. I had really hoped on getting them all through, even if it closed again after they were," Hiccup pressed Henrik's contact ID and set it to his ear. "Hey, boss…Back in Norway, things didn't exactly go the way I'd hoped…So wondering if you need an extra body tonight?" he questioned. "Alright, cool. I'll get dressed and come right in. See you soon, bye,"

"Needs you?" Toothless stared softly.

"Yeah, I guess it's pretty busy tonight and the kitchen is struggling a bit. Davyn called out sick," Hiccup nodded as he went to locate his work things and change quickly. "You can still come for dinner, if you want," he offered.

"We'll stay here; I'm sensing you kind of want a break from them," Toothless smiled a bit. Hiccup shrugged, but ended up nodding a little. "Go on. I'll see you tonight,"

"I love you," Hiccup leaned against him.

"I love you too," Toothless held him a moment. The two shared a kiss before Hiccup moved away and headed out of the bedroom, Toothless followed up until Hiccup got outside and left in the car.

"Where's he going?" Astrid asked.

"Work; they need a little extra help and since we're back, he decided to go in," Toothless explained. "We'll be eating here tonight; I'll start dinner," he added and went into the kitchen to find something to cook.

It looked like things weren't going to be totally normal for a while longer, but Hiccup and Toothless still both held faith that the barrier would open again soon, and with any luck; everything would work out that Hiccup and Toothless could stay together as humans, no matter where they went in world. Toothless was willing to give up being a dragon, just as Hiccup was ready to give up his life on Berk to stay with him. People in love made sacrifices, so both of them were prepared to do just that as long as it meant they stayed together.


	38. Chapter 38

Life As We Know It

Rated; M for Mature  
Pairing; Hiccup & Toothless(Tallon)  
Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD-related. Everything belongs to its original creator.

38)

**=Normal POV=  
(6/1/2019-11:45 am)  
(Hiccup & Toothless's House)**

It had been a month since the barrier opened, only allowing Dagur, Mala, and Heather through before it shut again. Everything had been left the same; the Vikings were still using the loft area for their sleep space. Hiccup still worked Tuesday through Saturday from 12 pm to about 12:30 am, on average. Sometimes it was earlier at 11:45 or 12 am. Sunday and Monday were reserved to shopping, cleaning, maybe dates, or relaxing. Toothless and Hiccup continued to teach the seven Vikings about the modern age; taking them on outings to show more during Hiccup's off days. None of them were sure how long the barrier would stay closed this time, so it was best to get all the teaching and act as if things may not fix, leaving them stuck there. The biggest change that Toothless and Hiccup had noticed was that Stoick was being more…Friendly. He was seeming more interested in the modern teachings, asking questions, and being somewhat decent towards the situation itself. Still, though; there had been no apology for all the fights, and it didn't seem like he accepted the relationship Hiccup and Toothless shared, or wanted Hiccup's happiness above all else. So that was creating some hesitation in have a sit-down talk about everything that had happened.

By this point; the Vikings had been in Norway, living with Hiccup and Toothless for nearly three months. But Hiccup, Toothless, and the Vikings were just glad that Dagur, Mala, and Heather would deliver the message of what was happening and why they hadn't returned yet; it was literally because they couldn't get back. Every seemed normal for the Vikings now; it was the same thing every day and they'd become accustomed to the fact that this very well could be the rest of their lives. There was nothing they could do but accept the possibility that they weren't getting back home for a while or at all. Most of them figured it wouldn't be so bad to live this new life; Hiccup had done it for four years. But there was still the fact of missing their families and their home. At the moment, it was the usual things right before Hiccup left for work; just sitting around. Hiccup ended up checking his watch and seeing it was time to get ready to go. Hiccup stood up and stretched a bit.

Toothless smiled at him. "Shift hasn't started it and you already look beat, babe."

"It's Saturday and summer. Need I say more?" inquired Hiccup softly.

Toothless laughed, shaking his head. "No, I guess not. Just think, tomorrow is Sunday."

"Thank the Gods for that. At least its so busy that by the time doors open, it feels like we close them again," Hiccup chuckled as he went to get dressed for work.

"Makes the time go by faster," Toothless remarked. Hiccup came out a few moments later in his uniform. "Don't work too hard."

"Says the dragon who gets to laze about all day like always," Hiccup teased.

"It's so fun to be me," Toothless winked as he laughed a bit and pulled Hiccup in for a hug. "I love you,"

"Love you too. See ya tonight," Hiccup replied as he kissed Toothless and then prepared to leave. After grabbing his things; he waved to everyone. "Bye!" he hurried out to the car and left. Toothless watched as Hiccup went out of sight before getting back inside the house, closing the door, and bringing his phone to his ear.

"Hey, it's me," Toothless greeted. "Yeah, Hic's gone, just left for work. Get over here or we're not gonna have time for this." The Vikings stared curiously, not understanding. "Just shut up and get over here. I only got a week to do this, and I don't want him finding out so we're just gonna make it seem like nothing has changed from the normal." Toothless nodded. "See you soon. Bye." He ended the called and slipped the phone away.

"What's going on?" Stoick inquired.

"You'll find out soon enough. All I need you to do for now, is not raise suspicion and make Hiccup think something is going on. I don't want him to know anything until next Saturday. So you think you can play along and act like nothing has changed?" Toothless asked.

"Can you tell us what the big thing is?" Snotlout wondered.

"In due time. But not right now because I don't know if you can keep a secret," Toothless informed.

"We can keep a secret…" Ruffnut stated.

"We shall see." Toothless replied calmly.

**. . .**

**(6/8/2019; 12:00 pm)  
(Norway; Mall)**

It had been a week since Toothless told the Vikings that he was planning something for today, and they still weren't told what it was. Last week; a lot of people came to the house and were talking with Toothless about what the event would be, but the Vikings had been left out of it. All they understood was that it was going to be big and change Hiccup's life forever, and that they weren't allowed to tip Hiccup off that something was going to happen. Today, after Hiccup left for work; Toothless loaded them into the truck after placing a quick call to someone and saying he was getting the object this whole night revolved around. Toothless took the Vikings to the mall and then to some kind of jewelry store.

"Just wait out here; I'll be right back," Toothless instructed, motioning to the sitting area outside of the store. Not having much choice in the overly-crowded space; they sat down and watched Toothless go into the store, approaching someone behind one of the display cases.

"Afternoon, sir. My name is Miya. What can I do for you?" the female inquired.

"Hi, yes. I'm looking for male wedding sets?" Toothless asked.

"Right this way," Miya beamed as she led him over to another case. "We have a wide selection of gold and silver sets. Is there a style your intended has or perhaps we can match his personality?"

"Uh, well…Hiccup is smart, kind, understanding, funny…Little awkward in the shy sense sometimes…He's creative…Just amazing," Toothless explained.

"Hiccup? The singing chef as Musical Eats?" Toothless nodded. "I love that place!" Miya giggled, trying to compost herself. "Anyway…Um…Oh! Is he simple? Not someone who needs a lot to be happy?" Miya questioned now.

"Oh, very much so," Toothless nodded to her. "And he loves dragons, so if that's at all possible…?" he mentioned afterward.

"Well, we don't have anything in a set like that…But…Perhaps we can make something up that will work," Miya informed, glancing around. "This has been a popular buy among the LGTB community," Miya opened the case and pulled something out to show her customer. "It's Tungsten Steel in black with the infinity symbol. One side has clear diamonds, but the other has the rainbow gems for Gay Pride." Toothless took it from her gently and looked over it. "We have it available in gold and silver too, same design."

"The black is perfect, and the design too." Toothless wondered.

"For dragon-related bands in a set…This is something new we got in. It's black with dragon depictions around the bands, but what makes it unique is that this part right here glows blue in the dark," Miya stated, cupping her hands a bit to show Toothless in the semi-dark that it glowed.

"Hiccup would love that…I don't need the dragons on my band…Anything in just black?" Toothless questioned.

Miya looked around a bit and found one. "Not totally black; it has a ring of diamonds around it." Miya pulled it out for Toothless to see.

"It's perfect….I'll take them," Toothless smiled.

"Excellent, sir. What are yours and Hiccup's sizes?" Miya asked.

"I'm a nine. Hiccup is a seven," Toothless replied.

"Let me go see if we have those for these rings. I'll be right back," Miya excused herself to go into the storage area. Toothless just waited; tonight was going to be perfect. This was the last thing he needed and Hiccup was going to have the surprise of his life. Maybe they hadn't fully discussed the idea of marriage, especially with the Vikings around, but Toothless knew that Hiccup wanted to marry him, and would if asked. Hiccup had said that himself, to his father. For Toothless, this was also show him if Stoick was being serious in his recent turnaround. Toothless didn't care if Stoick was changed or not, but if he ruined this night for him and Hiccup; Toothless would flip out and be sending Stoick somewhere else to live.

Miya returned ten minutes later with two boxes in hand. "You're in luck; we had them in those sizes."

"Oh, that's great." Toothless sighed in relief. "What do I owe you?" he asked. Moving over to the register, Miya set in the items and looked at him.

"$1,750." Miya informed as Toothless got out his card, which was a prepay loaded with $2,000.00 on it just for this occasion so Hiccup wouldn't ask about the money being taken out of the account. Toothless had been saving all his money from working on the boat for the past six months, and it was all for this occasion. Miya handed the card back with a smile, then the receipt and two boxes. "Thank you! And have a wonderful night!"

"I certainly hope so. Thank you," Toothless headed out of the store, placing the boxes in his pocket. "We're set here, let's get going," he told the Vikings, who got up and moved to leave with Toothless. They reached the truck and got in, bucking up and then seeing Toothless get in.

"So…Are you going to tell us what all this is about?" Astrid inquired.

Toothless sighed some. "Come on. We've kept quiet; Hiccup doesn't think anything is happening." stated Tuffnut.

"I'm proposing to him." Toothless informed.

"Proposing?" Stoick pushed.

"I'm asking Hiccup to marry me tonight." Toothless looked at them, seeing the shock wash over their faces. "That's what all this has been about. All of our friends we've made will be showing up tonight at 9 pm. It'll be a private dinner that we're all attending at the restaurant. Hiccup doesn't know anything; he knows there's a private party tonight at 9 pm and that's it. We stroll in, I propose, and then we get to enjoy the celebration of being engaged. Or rather…It's betrothed to all of you. So not a word…And don't mess this up for me or him." Toothless faced forward again, starting the truck and then headed out of the mall parking lot to get back to the house.

**. . .**

**(8:45 pm)  
(Musical Eats)**

After getting home from the mall; Toothless instructed the Vikings to just relax until later on. Toothless spent most of his time making sure everything was ready for when Hiccup got home; it was nothing crazy except doing up their bedroom really nice with some fake candles and rose petals on their floor and bed. At 8 pm; Toothless had the Vikings get dressed in something nice, but not suits. It still had to look casual. Toothless was wearing black jeans with a gray button down shirt that was tucked in and black sneakers. Toothless assured he had the engagement ring tucked away in his pocket before they all departed from the house to get to the restaurant. The Vikings refrained from talking about the proposal all day because they knew there was nothing to question. The process of being a couple and getting betrothed was because the love was real two people wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. Gobber, in fact, already gave Stoick the warning with eyes alone that he better not say anything tonight; this was his chance to prove to Toothless and Hiccup that he wanted their happiness above all else.

Reaching the restaurant; Toothless met up with all the others who were invited to the event as they were going over final plans of how things were going to go. Henrik came out when the last customer had left. "We've got everything ready," Henrik smiled.

"Great. Thanks for this, Henrik," Toothless replied.

"Think nothing of it, Tallon. Hiccup is like a little brother to me; all I want is his happiness," Henrik informed.

"Hiccup is like family to us, and you too," Mildri beamed.

"I'm just glad you were all able to make it for this." Toothless said softly. "It'll mean the world to Hiccup that everyone he cares about is here to see this. Well, me too."

"Are you nervous, Tallon?" Brenna giggled.

"Maybe just a little," Toothless admitted.

"Don't be. You know Hiccup won't say no," Mari assured. "Your love is strong and can overcome anything. Getting engaged and married only makes it stronger."

Toothless nodded as Henrik let them inside the building. "Hiccup is just in the back getting a few more things for tonight, so we've got time to get inside and find our seats." Henrik stated. Everyone filed in and located a place to sit and then wait.

Ten minutes later, Hiccup finally returned and made his way right to the stage as Henrik told him ahead of time that he'd be kicking off the private party with a song. Hiccup hadn't even seen them yet as he was yawning while he came out. Finally, he looked out to the room finding only familiar faces with his boyfriend at the forefront. "Uh…" Hiccup glanced around more and looked at Henrik.

"We're your private party, love," Toothless smiled.

"I…Kind of figured that, but why?" Hiccup inquired.

"Do we need a reason to just plan a big family/friend dinner?" Cuyler laughed.

"I suppose not. Well, alright then." Hiccup shrugged; he was never one to argue with anything regarding work. It would just be a bit more fun now.

"So you gonna stand there or give us what we came for?" Askel demanded jokingly as the others laughed too.

"We didn't all plan to come here just for the food, you know," Sigrid joined in.

Hiccup had to laugh a bit as he shook his head; he loved these people. Hiccup nodded to them as he went to get to his music station and find something for them. "You happen to have anything new, babe?" Toothless wondered.

"What? You mean stuff I've done?" Hiccup inquired as Toothless and a few others nodded to him. "Sort'a. I've got one, but it's reserved for something special," he confessed.

"Isn't a night with all of us pretty special?" Toothless asked.

"Yeah, I guess it is. Fine, fine…I'll perform it…" Hiccup mumbled a bit. "It's for you, Tal."

"Me?" Toothless blinked, surprised.

"I started working on it after my dad and them showed up a couple months ago and everything got kind of crazy," Hiccup admitted calmly as he found what he wanted and moved forward, using the microphone that went over his ear and ran along his cheek. "Well…Anyway. I hope you like it. This is gonna be called You're The Reason." Hiccup pressed the button the start the strong as he walked around to basically be facing Toothless.

The music started very upbeat as Hiccup smiled. _"I don't want to make a scene. I don't want to let you down. Try to do my own thing, and I'm starting to figure it out. But it's alright; keep it together, wherever we go. It's alright; oh well, whatever. Everybody needs to know…"_ there was a pause. _"You might be crazy. Have I told you lately, that I love you? You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly." _Hiccup spread his arms out before bringing them back in and to his chest. _"And it's crazy that someone could change me. Now, no matter what it is I have to do; I know I'm not afraid to try. And you need to know that you're the reason…Why."_

Toothless was just totally zoned into the song. Everyone else was listening, smiling, and clapping along to the beat; the music was awesome. _"I don't even care when they say you're a little bit off. Look them in the eye I say; I can never get enough," _Hiccup got closer to Toothless smiling and poking his nose. _"Cause it's alright; keep it together, wherever we go. And it's alright; oh well whatever. Everybody needs to know."_ Hiccup continued as Toothless just shook his head a bit. _"You might be crazy. Have I told you lately, that I love you? You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly. And it's crazy that someone could change me. Now, no matter what it is I have to do; I know I'm not afraid to try. And you need to know that you're the reason…Why."_

"_If it was raining; you would yell at the sun. Pick up the pieces when the damage is done. You say its just another day in the shade, but look at what a mess we've made…"_ Hiccup got closer to Toothless, who leaned in as well. Hiccup giggled and kissed him quickly before Toothless could pull him in more. Hiccup jumped down off the stage, walking around to get behind Toothless and drape his arms over his boyfriend's shoulder. Just as the music picked up again, Hiccup got off, grabbing Toothless's hand and pulling him up so that they were facing one another.

"_You might be crazy. Have I told you lately, that I love you? You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_._ And it's crazy that someone could change me. Now, no matter what it is I have to do; I know I'm not afraid to try."_ Hiccup continued to sing as Toothless began to dance with him. Others around the room were just enjoying everything and some were recording. As far as the plan was, Toothless wanted to propose at the end of the song. _"You might be crazy. Have I told you lately, that I love you and you're the only reason I'm not afraid to fly. And it's crazy that someone could change me. Now, no matter what it is I have to do; I know I'm not afraid to try. And you need to know that you're the reason why…"_ **(Song is You're The Reason from Victorious.)**

Toothless reached into his pocket, pulling out the box with his ring for Hiccup. "Hiccup…" Toothless started.

However, what no one expected was that Hiccup also pulled something out of his pocket. "Tallon…" Hiccup said.

At the same time, both males faced one another and brought up their boxes, and opened them up to reveal to the other. "Will you marry me?" they said in unison, and took each other by surprise as the rest of the guests just stood there shocked at what they were witnessing.


	39. Chapter 39

Life As We Know It

Rated; M for Mature  
Pairing; Hiccup & Toothless(Tallon)  
Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD-related. Everything belongs to its original creator.

39)

**=Normal POV=  
(6/8/2019-9:15 pm)  
(Musical Eats)**

Most of the night was believed to be entirely planned by Toothless, all to propose to Hiccup when he finished his performance and then use the rest of the time to just party and celebrate the engagement between Hiccup and Tallon(Toothless to select few). However, no one expected for Hiccup to have apparently set up his own proposal to Toothless without ever telling anyone at all. The two lovers now stood in the middle of the room, both holding their ring for the other one up after saying together at the same time; _will you marry me._ Hiccup and Toothless looked at one another, then the rings in the boxes before smiling and just laughing about the situation.

"I have no words for this other than great minds think alike," Cuyler remarked.

"I had a speech planned for this," Toothless calmed down a bit. "But it seems my words have left me because this situation right here has left me speechless,"

Hiccup nodded. "You and me both. I don't think there are words for this…"

"No. No there aren't," Toothless replied. "I'm going to take it as a sign that this is meant to be, Hiccup," he added gently.

"I couldn't agree more, Tallon. I think all we need to say is-," Hiccup started.

"I love you and yes I will," Toothless and Hiccup said together with light laugh. Toothless removed the ring from the box, sliding it on Hiccup's left hand ring finger. Hiccup could have cried; he couldn't believe that this is how tonight turned out. That he and Toothless proposed to one another with the same idea, time, and ring design; as if they knew just exactly what the other one would like. Hiccup set the ring for Toothless on his ring finger of the left hand. Toothless locked his arm around Hiccup's waist, drawing him in and kissing him deeply. Of course, Hiccup returned the action fully.

The guests in the room began to clap and cheer for the newly engaged couple; even the Vikings joined along. It was kind of cute to see Hiccup and Toothless propose to one another without either ever knowing what the other one planned to do this. Toothless had this whole elaborate plan to ask Hiccup to marry him, and the two were just stunned and laughing to have ended up with the same idea. Apparently Hiccup devised a plan to ask Toothless to marry him, and never told anyone at all whereas Toothless got all of their friends involved. The kiss finally broke as Hiccup and Toothless stood together and facing everyone.

"Congratulations you two," Henrik stated. "Now, this is still a dinner. Cooks, to the kitchen!"

"Guess I better go follow orders," Hiccup chuckled.

"No, no, no. You're staying right here, Hiccup," Henrik informed. "The others will handle it. You just got engaged, sit the heck down and relax. Right now, and that is an order."

"Not for nothing, sir, and you can ask my dad…I never follow orders," Hiccup shrugged.

"No, he does not," Stoick remarked as Hiccup rolled his eyes, clearly having been sarcastic and didn't want his father to answer. "But that's how he's always been, and probably always will be; we love him anyway." Okay. Hiccup was not expecting that add on sentence, but he wouldn't argue it.

"Come on, love. Let's sit down and relax with everyone," Toothless offered, leading Hiccup over to the table where they'd be facing everyone else now.

"I still can't get over this." Hiccup laughed a bit. "How did we both end up doing the same thing?"

"Well, I've been planning this for a couple months. I was going to do it for our birthday, but you ended up working a lot and with a cold. And then the whole situation with the Vikings coming here also pushed the event back. But since we've…Been together two and a half years now, and today marks that…I decided last week that I didn't want to wait anymore…" Toothless informed.

Hiccup blushed a little now. "I think it hit me the hardest that I wanted to do this was when everything was going on."

"What do you mean?" Toothless inquired.

"Well, when everything happened with them coming here. The tense atmosphere, all the arguing, the emotions…How you've stood by me through it all. Even before they came…My life changed because of you, Tal. It got infinitely better because of you, and…It just hit me that I don't think I could bear to lose you. My life would fall apart, and I felt that when we were faced with the worry of the barrier closing with me on one side, and you on the other…" Hiccup explained. "All the mentions of getting married and stuff; I guess I just didn't want it to be mentions or talks anymore…I wanted it to be real. I know who I want to be with for the rest of my life…It's you."

Toothless smiled as he put his hand over Hiccup's; their rings showing in the light for all to see. "And I only want you for the rest of mine," Toothless said. "I love you, Hiccup,"

"I love you too, Tallon," Hiccup relied as they shared another kiss, making the room go awe.

"I think its adorable and just a shout-out to your love for one another that you picked the same rings for engagement." Brenna chuckled.

Shows how much you two know each other." Sigvard nodded while he, Oivind, Eirik, and Davyn were in the kitchen, cooking for everyone.

"So when is the wedding?" Cuyler decided to ask, making everyone laugh.

"We'll talk about it and get back to you. I think we're going to just enjoy being engaged for a bit." Toothless remarked calmly. "Most couples don't marry for a year after this point, so we have some time."

"And other things to handle first," Hiccup added in as Toothless understood that Hiccup was trying to convey subtly that he wanted to get the Vikings home first and then worry about everything else.

"Of course, love," Toothless nodded to him. "So…I know that I went and bought the ring for you today, but when did you buy yours?"

"Last month…After the barrier thing happened. But, they didn't have your size so I sent it to be sized for you. I've been keeping it with me when I work…Just in case the occasion rose that you'd be here for dinner one night. I hadn't anticipated it being a private party or anything like you did. I was just gonna do a song and ask you to marry me. Worked out that tonight was that night because you're here. Had you not come…I was going to ask once I got home since how Henrik said we were closing early." Hiccup said gently.

"I suppose what Cuyler said is accurate then; great minds think alike," Toothless chuckled some as he put his arm over Hiccup's shoulders and pulled him close, setting a kiss on his forehead. "You…Didn't buy a wedding set, did you?"

"Hm? No. I figured we could do that together." Hiccup informed.

"I…Kind'a already did, babe. I hadn't really known what I was looking for and told the worker I was looking for wedding sets; she showed me this really nice band that I knew you'd love, so I got it," Toothless told him, hoping he wouldn't be upset.

"Really? Can I see when we get home, unless you brought them with you?" Hiccup asked.

"No, I felt it was better to leave them home. But yes, I'll show you when we get back," Toothless smiled. "You're not mad at me, right?"

"What? No." Hiccup giggled. "Why would I be mad? I trust that you know me well enough to picked out a set for us."

"I'd like to think I do," Toothless laughed some. "You've made me the happiest man/dragon in the world."

"Well…You've made me happier than I've ever been in my life, and have ensured I'll have that happiness the rest of it too," Hiccup replied with a smile. "I kind of assumed you'd propose tonight when I realized that you were the private party; there's usually no other reason for having a friends and semi-family gathering like this unless it's something big."

"Well, you're very perceptive, love," Toothless chuckled. "I've been planning this, as I said."

"Mine was more of knowing the barrier will probably open again, and that we'll have to go back at some point…But also feeling like the next time it opens is going to allow us to stay together, as humans. I still believe fully that whatever force is behind this wouldn't put us through it if there wasn't going to be a good outcome overall. I still feel like it's a test we have to pass, or that something needs to happen for this life we live to stay permanent. Either way…Depending on how things go with my dad accepting this and us…If we're allowed to stay together on Berk too…I'm the Heir, and the law says I get to choose who I marry," Hiccup giggled a bit.

"Does…That mean you'll become Chief?" Fishlegs decided to ask, since they were sitting at Hiccup and Toothless's table, overhearing what was being said.

"That depends on my father's acceptance of me being married to a man while I'm Chief." Hiccup stated in response, glancing over to them.

"Does it…Matter who he marries as long as he provides an Heir or Heiress to take over for him?" Gobber looked at Stoick now.

"That is correct," Stoick nodded. "It doesn't matter who you marry, son, as long as you can produce a child to take over when you retire, or if you should pass away unexpectedly."

"You dodged the first statement I made, Dad. I won't bother becoming Chief of the tribe if you can't accept me and Toothless as lovers. If you can't, when that barrier opens…You seven are going back. And I'll stay here…" Hiccup remarked. "I wish I could say it isn't anything personal…But it is. I decided a long time ago when Toothless and I started dating that if you couldn't accept this, or Toothless couldn't stay human past the Archipelago boundary; I wouldn't go back. I said I'd invoke self-exile, and leave it to your decision if I'm allowed to visit or not, but I am willing to give up my status in the tribe in order to stay with Toothless."

Stoick didn't say anything at first; this was Hiccup's way of wanting a final decision now if Stoick could accept and support him. With Hiccup and Toothless engaged; Hiccup was ready to make his decision on where his life went from here, and no matter what it was; it involved Toothless and Hiccup being engaged, then soon married. Gobber sort of nudged Stoick a bit, as if to say; _this is your chance to fix things_. Stoick sighed softly. "Can we talk privately, son?"

Hiccup was hesitant, why couldn't his father just tell him right now? Toothless held his hand. "It's your decision, babe. I just don't want to see you get hurt again…"

"I don't intend on hurting him," Stoick stated.

"Just like you didn't intend to hurt him for so many years?" Toothless arched a brow, making Stoick silence himself. "I wasn't asking you."

Hiccup closed his eyes a moment. "I suppose its fair to at least see what he has to say…" Hiccup informed. Toothless kissed him gently.

"I'll be right here if you need me." Toothless replied. Hiccup nodded, rising to his feet and motioning for his father to come with him. Stoick stood up and followed Hiccup through the kitchen and into the back areas of the restaurant. Hiccup took a breath, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at his father now.

"I don't really think it's necessary for us to be alone for you to tell me you don't accept this…But go ahead…" Hiccup told him.

"Hiccup, I've made a lot of mistakes with you over the years. I thought that as your father, I knew what was best for you and being born as the only Heir to the tribe; your life was set in stone. But I was wrong to assume that just because it was the life I wanted to live that you wanted it too," Stoick said as Hiccup relaxed his arms a little, looking at his father a bit skeptically.

"Okay…You have my attention, Dad…" Hiccup informed.

"You're different, Hiccup. And you always have been, probably always will be. I can't change that about you and after all you've accomplished in being who you are…I can honestly say that I don't want you to change. You ended a war; you've fought for peace…I suppose seeing all that just made me feel like you were perfect for the job of being Chief because that's what a leader does, son. He, or she, protects their people at all costs. And having peace is the ultimate protection," Stoick said.

"I know all this, Dad…But it doesn't mean I want to lead the tribe. I know it's my birthright, but you also know that I'm not someone who likes to be tied down in one place…" Hiccup sighed. "And becoming the Chief does exactly that. I like to see everything, I like to travel…" he added. "My adventuring brought me here; this incredible and amazing world. And by some force I still don't understand; it gave me my best friend as a human who I've fallen in love with and now betrothed to marry. You can't tell me this place isn't incredible…"

"It's…Something, son," Stoick nodded.

"Dad, I want to live on Berk; that's my home. Always will be. But I can't be there if you can't accept me and Toothless's relationship. I believe, as I said to him, that whatever force made him human wouldn't just…Take it all away. I trust that Toothless and I are meant to be; I love him, with my everything. I've never felt this way about anyone, not even Astrid and you know that I was borderline obsessed with her when I was younger. But that was until Toothless and I had this opportunity to explore and him be able to become human on this side of the barrier. Everything changed…And I only want him. What Toothless and I have is true love…" Hiccup said softly.

Stoick nodded to him, understanding. "I know. Hiccup. I do. And I'm sorry that I've given you so much trouble over everything…" he looked down as Hiccup stared, but made no further moves or statements in case his father had more to say. "I'm sorry that I've been an awful father to you. I'm sorry about all the arguments. I'm sorry for how much I've hurt you. All I've…Ever wanted was for you to get the best life I can give you…But I can see now that because I pushed that desire too much…You went and have given yourself the best life out of your own wants. You're happy…" Stoick continued as Hiccup was a bit surprised at the words. "And I could never take that away from you."

Hiccup's arms dropped to his sides. "R-Really? Y-You mean that?"

"I do, son. Every word. I'm sorry for everything; I know you've heard that before and all I did was show you that it meant nothing because I tried to control your life. I promise that from now on, Hiccup; I will support whatever you want to do. And I will prove how sorry I am to you. You're my only son, and all I have left of your mother…I was blind to how happy you are, shrouded by my own selfish desires to see you follow in my footsteps on the path I walked. I see now that you've made your own path, and I want you to follow it. Wherever it may go. And I will support wherever that may be. Your happiness means more to me than anything else, son. And I won't risk losing you…" he paused now as Hiccup's eyes widened.

"I accept and love you exactly as you are. And if Toothless is truly the love of your life; I wouldn't dare stop it. Not force on earth could make me stop loving your mom, even with her gone now. I've refused to remarry, or have more kids even though I had the opportunities to when I was younger…No one could take her place…" Stoick informed. "What I'm saying, son…Is that I fully accept and support your relationship with Toothless. And I hope that you will forgive me for being a lousy father…I promise to do better, even if you're an adult now…If you'll give me the chance?" Stoick looked at him after he said his last piece.

"You truly support mine and Toothless's relationship?" Hiccup asked. "You're okay with us being together, and getting married?" Stoick nodded to him. "And…What if the barrier doesn't allow him to stay human within the Archipelago boundary?...Will you be able to accept that for Toothless and I to continue being together that I have to stay here with him? Give up my right to being Chief, and only coming to Berk to visit? Is that still okay?"

"It would be hard to get used to, Hiccup…But yes. I would. If Toothless makes you happy, I don't want to take you away from him. I can claim Snotlout as Heir, or choose another family to assume the throne. It would take a vote from the council to put them in power, but it could be done…I'd be willing to leave Berk…Come live here. Or…You're welcome to visit any time; I won't cast you out, son." Stoick stated firmly, but gently too. "I'd love to see you as Chief, though. I know you can do it, and I will train you, son. I wouldn't just throw you to the wolves,"

"I'd be happy to take the position, Dad…I just need to make sure I can do it with my future husband at my side. Will…The tribe accept us?" Hiccup wondered.

"Let's not worry about it right now. We're still here, and we'll cross that bride when we get to it. Tonight, we celebrate my son getting engaged and being married soon," Stoick told him. Hiccup smiled as he hugged his father tightly, and Stoick returned in. "We'll talk of everything else another time." He added.

"Okay…And thank you. You don't know what it means to me…" Hiccup almost teared up; he'd only been praying and hoping for something like this to happen since their first fight.

They pulled apart as Stoick smiled and wiped his eyes. "Come now. No crying; you're betrothed, this is a happy day. One of many in your life, son. Let's get back out there; I fear Toothless coming after me if he thinks something bad has happened," Stoick laughed a bit as Hiccup nodded, trying to smile. Stoick and Hiccup returned to the rest just as the food was being set down in it's place in front of the guests.

"There you are," Toothless hugged Hiccup tightly. "Are you alright?" he asked, seeing Hiccup's eyes as if he'd just been crying. "Why do you look like you've been crying? Did he upset you again?"

"No, no…" Hiccup shook his head, trying to calm and compose himself. "Nothing like that, baby. Don't worry…" Hiccup sniffled a bit and smiled. "It's fine. Everything is perfect…"

"What happened?" Toothless inquired.

"I'll tell you later. Right now, I'm starving and want to enjoy our engagement party," Hiccup replied.

"Alright, love," Toothless nodded, smiling as they sat down to start enjoying their food. Toothless wanted to know, but he trusted that Hiccup wasn't lying to him; he'd be able to sense it anyway. Obviously the talk with Stoick went well and Toothless would learn later. For tonight, he just wanted to celebrate that Hiccup and he were engaged to be married and continuing their journey together into the future.


	40. Chapter 40

Life As We Know It

Rated; M for Mature  
Pairing; Hiccup & Toothless(Tallon)  
Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD-related. Everything belongs to its original creator.

40)

**=Hiccup's POV=  
(6/8/2019-11:30 pm)  
(Hiccup & Toothless's House)**

I still couldn't believe how tonight played out. I had planned to propose to Toothless when I saw him after work because Henrik said we'd be closing early for a private party and be done by 10 pm. However, what I didn't expect was that the private party coming for dinner would be my boyfriend and all our friends. I knew something had to be going on special, but left it alone and assumed I'd just be working as normal. I had the opportunity to show Toothless a song I wrote for him, something that said he was the reason for everything good in my life. I figured that the moment was right to propose to him now with everyone there, but I had not anticipated that Toothless also pulled a ring out. We both popped the question at the same time and then noticed the rings and understood we were proposing to each other, completely coincidental too. I couldn't fathom how it managed to happen this way and I also couldn't deny that it just meant to me that this was meant to be. After laughing a little, we said yes to each other. Now, we're officially engaged.

But my night didn't stop at this. No, I almost expected an argument to start with my father because he'd been abnormally quiet and seemed…Lost in thought, confused, and I actually thought he was disappointed. What shocked me was my father and I going off to talk privately and him revealing that he was sorry for everything, that he loved and accepted me, and my relationship with Toothless. I just couldn't believe it, as if the night couldn't have been better to hear my dad tell me that he couldn't take my happiness away, and asked me to forgive him. How could I not? Sure, we had our differences, but I think he means it this time. There was no threat of imminent danger looming over us, referring to the Red Death fight where my father had apologized for everything then too. And thing were good for two years until I decided to travel with Toothless, and all this has happened in the last four years.

This felt genuine, and I really hope that it was. I'd be heartbroken if it was just for show. I was giving him another chance, but if he hurt me again…My decision was made to remain in Norway from now on. I'd go back if I was allowed, only for visits, though. If not…Well, then when they went home; it would be my last goodbye to them forever. It would hurt to do, never seeing anyone ever again, but what other choice would I have? I wouldn't give up my life with Toothless to live something I wouldn't be happy in. So, I'm hoping for the best this time around and that my father and me have buried things. It would still take some time for me to see if he's being truthful, but for now; I'm giving him the benefit of the doubt. If it came out he was lying again; I wouldn't have to say anything because Toothless would literally flip out this time. He's held back this long for my sake because he knows that Stoick is my dad, but he won't let me keep getting hurt.

The celebration was a blast. We enjoyed dinner, had music going, talking, people dancing; it was a great time. Now, Toothless and I are back home with the Vikings; it's about 11:30 pm and I've got the next two days off. I knew exactly what Toothless and I were going to do next; our private celebration in the bedroom. There was no way we weren't going to make love after all this; the night had been perfect enough, but this would be the icing on the cake, so to speak. Getting through the door after unlocking it; we waited for the others to catch up and get inside before closing and locking the door once more. We weren't going anywhere else tonight, so there was no reason to keep it open.

"Man, that was fun." Tuffnut stated.

"Right? Parties are more fun now that we don't feel so new to this," Ruffnut agreed with her twin brother.

"I'd hope after living here for three months it wouldn't still feel weird," I remarked. "I got used to this after a week." I chuckled a little.

"The excitement of it didn't wear off for almost a year, though." Toothless reminded. "Your face lit up every time we did or learned something new."

"You know how I am," I shrugged with a smile.

"And I love every bit of you," Toothless wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me gently; I returned it smiling still. How could I not? I was happier than I'd ever been and I knew it could only get better from here. After the kiss broke; I saw Toothless looking right in my eyes, hinting with them to break off from the others and get to our room. I nodded to him softly. "Alright, we're going to bed. You can stay up, just keep it down."

"Bullshit." Gobber coughed.

"Gobber!" I warned with a glare. I wasn't sure it was a good thing that he'd picked up cussing while here, but him doing what he just did proved to me that he did know Toothless and I were having sex. I wondered if the others knew, or had only Gobber picked it up? I guess it didn't matter; it wasn't against the law here to have sex before marriage and plenty of others did it too. Besides, even if we were back on Berk; it wouldn't matter because it's not like Toothless and I could get each other pregnant. Gobber only chuckled a little and waved us off towards our room.

"Have a good night!" Gobber called as Toothless was leading me to our bedroom.

"We will!" Toothless replied.

"You are not helping any, don't encourage him!" I sighed heavily. If Gobber had his suspicions, at the very least, Toothless probably just confirmed it for him. Toothless laughed at me as we got inside our room, closing and locking the door from the inside.

"What was that all about?" I heard Astrid ask.

"Nothin', just get along to bed." Gobber informed as I shook my head some. Okay, so the others didn't know and thankfully, Gobber wasn't planning to tell them either. This is why Gobber and I are so close, because he gets me and also has my back. Aside from Toothless, Gobber has always been someone I could go to with any problem or just vent too. And Gobber has been around a lot longer than Toothless, so I definitely considered Gobber to be a second father to me.

"Safe to say that Gobber knows?" Toothless asked.

"More than likely." I nodded to my fiancé. "There's no way he can't know. Gobber knows me pretty well," I added.

"More than me?" Toothless chuckled.

"That's a hard call to make, baby. Gobber has known me longer, but I've told you absolutely everything. I'm not sure what Gobber knows about me other than stuff I've told him; I could only assume a lot because he practically raised me while my dad was busy Chiefing." I shrugged. "I'd like to call it fair and say you both know me equally."

"And you know that he and I will always be here for you," Toothless cupped my cheek a little and stroked it with his thumb. "I love you, Hiccup."

I smiled. "I love you too, Toothless." Toothless leaned in and captured my lips; I melted into the action right away.

**=Normal POV=**

**~Lemon Start~**

It only took a few kisses for Hiccup and Toothless to start making out feverishly. Toothless had Hiccup pressed against himself and the foot of the bed with his hands on Hiccup's hips, and Hiccup's hands were on Toothless's shoulders. Their tongues danced together, sometimes switching over to fighting for dominance and Toothless always won. In the midst of their make out session; Toothless gripped the base of Hiccup's shirt and drew it up and over Hiccup's head, tossing it aside and then rubbing his hands up and down Hiccup's sides, arms, shoulders, and back causing Hiccup to shiver a bit at the gentle touch of his lover. Toothless's kissed shifted along Hiccup's cheek and down his neck; this made Hiccup tilt his head up and moan a little.

"Mm…Tooth," Hiccup said while still holding onto Toothless around the neck, letting one of his hands play with the back of Toothless's hair as Toothless continued to kiss at Hiccup's neck. Toothless licked and sucked Hiccup's neck a little, leaving little hickeys in place that could be hidden by a shirt; Hiccup worked to get Toothless's shirt off and threw it somewhere, not caring where it landed. Hiccup began to feel up Toothless's shoulders and arms, admiring the defined muscles. Toothless's lips returned to Hiccup's, instantly resuming their making out as Toothless gently pushing Hiccup to lay back on the bed as he went down with him so not to break their kissing.

The two of them scooched back on the bed to be closer to the pillows, exchanging kisses in between the movements to get where they wanted to be. Toothless laid between Hiccup's legs and on top of him while they continued to make out and feel each other's bodies. Toothless began to move down more, kissing along Hiccup's chest and stomach until he reached Hiccup's pants; he pulled them off with ease and repeated this action for Hiccup's underwear too. Hiccup was already hard as Toothless lightly gripped Hiccup's cock and began to stroke up and down slowly.

"A-Ah…Toothless…" Hiccup moaned. Toothless kept up his movement, eventually beginning to go faster and gripped a bit more tightly. Hiccup bucked his hips slightly and grabbed a bit of the comforter on either side of him where his hands fell to his sides. "Mm…" Toothless smiled, loving the sounds his betrothed made; they were all so helpless and innocent. Hiccup didn't care how it sounded; he was weak to Toothless's touch and made no effort to try and fight back how good it felt. Toothless lowered his head a little, licking at the tip of Hiccup's length, causing Hiccup's cock to twitch in Toothless's hand. "D-Don't tease…" Hiccup blushed.

Toothless only stopped moving his hand a bit and brought Hiccup's hardened length into his mouth and began to swirl his tongue around it; this made Hiccup take a shuddering breath, but he still relaxed on the bed and let Toothless continue, not that he could stop him. Though, Hiccup knew that if at any time he wanted to stop for whatever reason, all he had to do was say so and Toothless would in a heartbeat. It had happened a few times in their year and a half of actually being sexually active; sometimes Hiccup just would be in the mood, especially if it was after they'd gotten back from Berk where an argument with Astrid or Stoick had taken place to make Hiccup want to leave. If it wasn't that, it was because Hiccup was getting sick or too tired after work. In any of the cases, Toothless never pushed him, and that was one of the things Hiccup loved most about Toothless.

Toothless started to suck on Hiccup's cock, making Hiccup's hips buck at the feeling. "Gods…" Hiccup moaned out, gripping the bed's top blanket in his fists; he couldn't exactly move his legs with Toothless practically on top of them. Toothless usually did this on purpose to keep Hiccup from wriggling too much when he got closer to orgasming. Toothless didn't stop what he was doing; he started to go faster and then adding in the stroking once more, which went a lot easier with the lubrication from Toothless's mouth. "Tooth...Yes…" Hiccup got out in what sounded like breathless whisper. Toothless only kept at what he was doing, one of his favorite things about this was knowing he was making Hiccup happy in just one more way from the normal. When Toothless picked up speed with both his hand and mouth; Hiccup tried to jerk a bit, but was pinned in place.

"T-Toothless!" Hiccup's hand moved to Toothless's head and lightly grabbing Toothless's hair as he panted. "I-I'm gonna cum!..." Toothless didn't stop as Hiccup gripped a bit harder. "Gods!" Hiccup cried out as his hips bucked and he released. Toothless slowed his movements to almost nothing as he swallowed when Hiccup finished cumming, and then licked the remaining remnants that leaked from the tip.

Toothless smiled as he pulled off and looked at his lover sprawled on the bed, taking deep breaths to try and calm down; his length was still erect and twitching from the orgasm. "Don't tell me you're done already?" Toothless joked, knowing full well that they weren't.

"Need…A minute or two…" Hiccup panted.

"Take you're time, love. We got all night and the rest of our lives," Toothless chuckled a little as he crawled back up and shifted to be on Hiccup's left side, an arm draped around the midsection; Toothless captured Hiccup's lips again, sharing light kisses while Hiccup recovered from his first release. After a few more minutes passed, Hiccup broke the kiss and stared into his lover's eyes, running his fingers through Toothless's black hair a bit.

"Make love to me…" Hiccup asked, blushing madly. Toothless kissed Hiccup's lips again, making out with him a little as he managed to get his pants and underwear off then crawled over Hiccup and straddled his hips on his knees while getting the lube from the nightstand drawer. Toothless applied some to his erect length and used the remaining bit in his hand to get it on Hiccup's entrance; Toothless smeared whatever excess lube there was on the blanket, not caring much because they were due to wash the sheets anyway. Hiccup had already spread his legs when Toothless put the lube on him, so Toothless just lined himself up and pressed the tip in as Hiccup held his arms.

Toothless got his hands on either side of Hiccup's arms, using the bed to balance before he thrust his hips forward and his length entered Hiccup fast. Hiccup winced a little, but he always did when Toothless pushed in. Toothless bent forward more and kissed him lightly, but not moving his hips. "You alright?"

"Mmhm," Hiccup replied as Toothless smiled and started to bring his hips back and forth slowly. Hiccup got his arms around Toothless's neck and pulled him down more to kiss him while Toothless continued to move his hips. Hiccup moaned against Toothless's lips softly, trying to move with Toothless to gain a rhythm. "More…" Hiccup asked. Toothless was happy to oblige; he adjusted his legs a bit and began to thrust faster and a little harder, knowing what Hiccup liked. There was no need to rush through; Hiccup didn't have work tomorrow and this was a special night. As would be their wedding night, whenever that got set. It would be a discussion for another day; Toothless knew that Hiccup wanted to get his father, Gobber, and the others back into the Archipelago first. "Ah! Toothless, yes!"

The time ticked away while the happy couple made love. Hiccup and Toothless switched positions many times; they were breathing heavy and sweating from the heat of the room. Both Hiccup and Toothless had cum a few times; they found ways to change it up or slow it down to make things last longer while giving them a chance to recover from an orgasm. It always made things a bit more sensual to hold back and keep things going. The time now was 1:15 am; they'd been at this for two and a half hours. Hiccup and Toothless were on their sides and ready to have this be the last round because they were tired from their love-making.

"Hiccup, I'm gonna cum," Toothless said next to Hiccup's ear as he reached his hand around to start stroking Hiccup's length.

"Mm…Gods!" Hiccup panted, gripping at the pillow to keep from moaning out loudly. "I'm close…" he informed lightly. "Make me cum…" Hiccup moaned. Toothless started to stroke Hiccup's cock faster, adjusting his fingers to be able to use them just under the tip, something he knew could make Hiccup cum fast. "Yes…Yes! Toothless!" he cried out in pleasure. Toothless's name fell from Hiccup's lips in erratic whispers and pleas to be able to release with him.

"Fuck, Hiccup…I'm cumming!" Toothless reached his limit as he accidently bit down on Hiccup neck while thrusting in hard and cumming.

"Ah! Toothless!" Hiccup wasn't sure if he should cry out in pain from being actually bitten or pleasure from how good everything felt, but it shook his concentration and Hiccup released as well. The two of them rode out their orgasms until they felt like they could breathe somewhat normally and move again.

**~Lemon End~**

Toothless shifted a little, having not let go of Hiccup's neck from the bite yet and Hiccup hissed a little. "Ow…Babe, can you let go of my neck?"

Toothless instantly released him and sat up a little. "Gods, I'm sorry, baby. I-I didn't mean to bite you…" he felt awful; he shouldn't have lost control like that. Toothless pulled out of Hiccup's ass slowly and reached to turn the light on next to Hiccup. "I think I broke skin…It's gonna leave a mark for sure…I'm so sorry…."

Hiccup sat up in the bed, putting a hand to his neck and checking his fingers. "No blood, so you didn't break skin…But I feel the indents, so any harder and you could have ended up doing that." Hiccup went over to the bathroom after finding his balance when he got off the bed; he turned on the light and checked his neck in the mirror. "Yeah, it's gonna leave a mark, and maybe bruise." He stated before looking over to Toothless. "Why'd you bite me anyway? You've never done that before when we have sex."

"It's…A dragon thing…I lost control…" Toothless mumbled as Hiccup cleaned up a bit, flipped off the bathroom light and then went to clean the bed off before giving the rag to Toothless to wipe his length with it. Afterward, Hiccup sat down on the edge of the bed, looking at his fiancé.

"Tell me." Hiccup told him.

Toothless sighed as he sat up and kept his eyes cast downward. "When…Dragons find their intended mate; they mark them as theirs. It's called a Claim Mark. It means to other dragons that this dragon belongs to another one. After the two dragons mate; the mark assumes the role of showing that the dragons are mated. The male's scent would be on the female, warning other dragons who she belongs to. I guess you could say it's the dragon version of marriage. Make sense?" Toothless asked.

"I think so…What happens if the…Marriage fails or another dragon tried to step in?" Hiccup wondered, now much more intrigued by the information.

"If another dragon tries to take the female from the male, or the female is unfaithful; the male who was betrayed can kill just the male to reclaim what's his, or kill both dragons involved. If a female dragon is mated, and left alive from her former mate after being unfaithful. Or the male mate dies…The mark on the neck serves as a symbol for previously mated to another. She's free to be taken by another male, the ritual would happen again, then the new mate's scent would mask the old one. It can also serve as a scar that she was unfaithful to her mate and a warning to other dragons to be wary if they pursue. The same process if she was accepted to mate another; the new bite would mask the replace the old one." Toothless explained.

"So…You bit me because…You claimed me as yours?" Hiccup inquired.

"That's the easiest way to put it. Remember, I'm still a dragon, Hiccup; just in a human body. All my dragon tendencies exist and pop up as situations change. We're engaged to be married, so for a dragon that's intended mates to become mated. And after becoming intended, that dragon pair will mate within the week; sometimes that same night that the claim was made," Toothless said softy. "The claim is placed if the two dragons don't mate the night they became intended. If they mate the same night it happened; the female would be marked after mating…Which is…What I did to you…" Toothless looked off to the side.

"Let me see if I got this straight. We get engaged earlier and have sex the same night in your mind as a dragon tendency means that I became your intended, and we mated, so you marked me as yours?" Hiccup asked.

"Basically…It won't matter to a human…But around other dragons; they'll smell me on you and know that you belong to me…" Toothless nodded.

"S-So this mark won't go away?" Hiccup stared in realization. Toothless shook his head. "And in the dragon community, I'm your mate?" Toothless nodded again. Hiccup straightened a bit, taking everything in and trying to process it.

"Hiccup, I'm sorry. I-I really didn't mean to do it; I just…lost control in all the pleasure…" Toothless looked down, ashamed and mad at himself. All the times they'd had sex; this never happened. But the night they're engaged to be married; he loses it and reverts to dragon mentality?

Hiccup looked at him; he knew Toothless didn't mean it and what was so wrong with this? It just meant they were married in dragon standards. They were going to be married anyway. Hiccup shifted a bit to laying against his fiancé. "It's okay." Hiccup said. "I'm not upset, baby,"

"You're not?" Toothless questioned, hesitating to move and hug him.

"We're gonna get married anyway and spend the rest of our lives together, aren't we? What's the big deal if we're already considered married to dragons? I don't care if they know I'm yours. I am yours, Toothless. It's always been us, and it always will be too. So no, I'm not upset about being marked as yours, babe. I'll just have to figure out a way to hide it for work and when we're with mixed company. It would raise a lot of questions that I don't think we want to answer and draw unwanted attention," Hiccup smiled as he snuggled against Toothless more.

Toothless brought up his arms to hold Hiccup and close his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too, _mate_," Hiccup giggled a little. "But I still want a real wedding…"

"I could never deny you such, love," Toothless assured. "We should get some sleep." Hiccup nodded as they both laid down in the bed, got under the light blanket and cuddled up together. "Good night, my mate,"

"Night, baby," Hiccup yawned with a smile as he began to drift to sleep. Not long after, when Toothless was assured that Hiccup was out; he allowed himself to also fall into slumber.


	41. Chapter 41

Life As We Know It

Rated; M for Mature  
Pairing; Hiccup & Toothless(Tallon)  
Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD-related. Everything belongs to its original creator.

41)

**=Normal POV=  
(6/16/2019-2:00 pm)  
(Hiccup & Toothless's House)**

Eight days had passed since Hiccup and Toothless got engaged to one another in a surprise double proposal. And also that Toothless marked Hiccup as his mate in the dragon community; Hiccup saw what Toothless meant by other males being wary of a dragon's mate. Sharpshot was very nervous and hesitant to come near Hiccup the next day when Hiccup called him for breakfast; Toothless had to assure him that it was okay first. The Vikings were the first to notice the bite mark, and thought nothing of it other than Hiccup and Toothless were probably wrestling or something. When the mark didn't fade at all over a couple of days; it got questioned and Hiccup explained that because Toothless is a dragon; his dragon tendencies take over at random. And this time; it was because of the whole engaged to be married translating to intended mates to be mated thing. Basically, that the mark was Toothless's proposal and Hiccup's acceptance in the dragon community and that it meant to other dragons that Hiccup was to be with Toothless. Hiccup left out the sex thing because if they didn't know, he wanted to keep it that way for a while longer.

As for work and the mark; Hiccup resorted to makeup to keep it covered for his shifts. Brenna taught him how to apply it on himself and then how to blend it so no one would see anything, so Tuesday through Saturday at 11:00 am, Hiccup would cover up the mark to get through work and take it off once home. It wasn't awkward to him, but as he had explained to Toothless that night it was put in place; they didn't need to raise questions about a bite mark that never faded on his neck. One thing that Hiccup loved about all this, as of late, is that his father was being really supportive. Stoick was sticking to his word in doing better as a father to Hiccup, and extremely accepting of his and Toothless's relationship. Hiccup was still wary of things because it happened only after his engagement to Toothless, but who knew? Maybe his father had actually done a lot of thinking and realized that Hiccup and Toothless truly love one another, or saw how happy Hiccup was and decided he couldn't ruin it or the relationship he had with his son.

Today was just another get together; everyone was coming over to Hiccup and Toothless's place to enjoy friends, music, and food. So, as usual; Hiccup and Toothless were busy getting the house ready for guests that would be coming anytime now. The Vikings were helping out too, just wiping things down or bringing things outside to the table. One thing the Vikings did notice now about the backyard of Hiccup and Toothless's house is that the swimming pool was open; Toothless and Hiccup took the cover off last week, and started adding the chemicals to clear up the discoloration, then they cleaned out any leaves or debris that had fallen in, and finally, added more water from the hose. The water was crystal clear and perfect temperature for swimming, according to Hiccup who checked it a little while ago.

"Well, I think that's everything, babe," Toothless stated when they'd finished the last of their picnic tasks.

"Yeah, it is," Hiccup nodded. "We took care of cleaning, cooking, and arranging the outside furniture."

"And we went to the store yesterday to get all the stuff we needed," Toothless chuckled. "So I'd say we're done and can relax until the others arrive."

"We should go find our bathing suits," Hiccup smiled.

"So what is this party for?" Gobber wondered.

"No party, just a picnic to celebrate the start of summer. It's the same as last time; music, friends, food, alcohol, regular drinks," Toothless replied. "And yes, let's go find out suits." After that, Toothless and Hiccup headed into their bedroom to locate their swim trunks. Hiccup headed right for the top dresser on his side to search. "So, I realize it's been a week or so, but…You never told me how the talk with Stoick went?"

Hiccup blinked a bit. "I didn't?" Toothless shook his head. "I could have sworn I told you the next morning."

"Nope." Toothless laughed. "You told me at the restaurant you'd tell me later, we came home and had sex, then knocked out until the next morning. But it never came up in conversation."

"Oh. Well damn." Hiccup chuckled. "It was nothing bad, shockingly." He added. "So, Dad basically pulled me aside to tell me that he was sorry for everything. And that he accepted me as I am, and our relationship."

"Really?" Toothless asked, surprised.

Hiccup nodded to him gently while locating his swim trunks and pulling them out. "Dad said that my happiness meant more to him than anything and that he never should have pushed me. He says that he'll support any choice I make, and that if you aren't able to stay human past the barrier; he's okay with me staying here…As long as we visit, or he's able to come to us. He even offered to give up being Chief to another family and move here. But more than anything he just…Doesn't want to lose me."

"Wow…" Toothless said. "I guess maybe all the arguments got to him. Or do you think Gobber might have said something, one of the times we left them alone?"

"Could be a bit of both." Hiccup shrugged. "Dad mentioned that he still wants to see me become the next Chief, but only if…It's what I want to do. And I told him honestly that I wouldn't mind, as long as I can be married to you. Meaning that if we find a way to have you be human in the Archipelago; I'd agree to train and become Chief."

"What about the kid situation? Would the village accept us?" Toothless wondered.

"I brought it up to dad that night and he stated that we'd cross that bridge when we get to it, and to just enjoy the night where his son is engaged," Hiccup revealed.

"I guess then it's a discussion pending results of if I can be human on that side of the barrier?" Toothless questioned.

"That's right. There's no point worrying about that step as it only becomes necessary if I become Chief, which I'm only agreed to do if you can be human in the Archipelago. So I guess we'll just see what happens next time the barrier opens." Hiccup informed.

"Sounds good to me." Toothless smiled. "I'm really surprised that your dad is being all cool with everything."

"Yeah…I'm still not…Sold on it." Hiccup admitted.

"What do you mean?" Toothless looked at him now.

"Well, it's just a bit convenient to me is all. Why is it when we got engaged did he decide to say something? He had weeks prior after the arguments to apologize to me. He's had weeks, months…Years even, to accept me. I guess it just feels odd that he decided everything was all fine the night we got engaged. So, I'm not sold on believing its actually okay with him. I feel like he's only saying it, like last time, and he ended up going back on it."

"I understand where you're coming from. You want him to prove it, not just say it, right?" Toothless inquired.

Hiccup nodded to him. "Yeah. It felt great to hear it all. I mean, you saw; I ended up crying because I was so happy. But then I guess as we ate dinner and processed the conversation; it made me wonder if he was being honest. So yeah, awesome if he's being serious…But I just feel like I need to see it this time around."

"There's nothing wrong with that, Hiccup. Nothing at all. You were hurt, a lot by him. I think I'd be more concerned with hearing all this and you not being skeptical of it. I warned Stoick not too long ago that I wasn't going to let him talk to you until I knew that he wasn't going to hurt you again. I told him that he needed to prove it to me, because if I didn't believe him; then neither would you and that would land you hurt. So no, love; there's nothing wrong with needing him to prove his words." Toothless stated calmly. "We'll just let things be and see what happens."

"Okay." Hiccup replied. "Let's get changed." He suggested. Toothless nodded as they both started to at least get their pants and underwear off and slip on their swimming shorts, but keep their shirts on, for the time being. The two of them shared a light kiss before exited their room and rejoining the others in the living room.

"So when are the others coming?" Astrid inquired.

"Soon enough. We said between 2 and 2:30 pm," Toothless informed. "Should we do a final check to make sure we have everything?"

"I think we're okay, babe. We covered the check while cleaning. Don't forget that our friends will probably be bringing stuff too, so best if we don't overcompensate what we have." Hiccup smiled. "We'd have leftovers for days."

"Good point. Do we just relax now?" Toothless wondered.

"You know as soon as we sit down; people will show up. It never fails." Hiccup laughed a little.

"Oh my gods, that's so true." Toothless chuckled. "But don't we always play on the dangerous side?" he joked.

"Says the most feared dragon in the Archipelago." Hiccup replied. "You don't have anything to be scared of."

"The thought of losing you scares me." Toothless smiled, holding Hiccup from behind and making the auburn-haired male blush.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere, baby." Hiccup assured. "We're gonna get married, and you've marked me as yours. You're stuck with me for the rest of your life."

"I suppose that's something I can deal with," Toothless chuckled. "And if we're stuck together, then it's our life now." He added.

"I'm fine with that." Hiccup replied gently, tilting his head up a bit and kissed Toothless's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you more." Toothless said.

"I love you more." Hiccup countered.

"Yeah, okay, Hiccup." Toothless rolled his eyes.

"I could have killed you when we met." Hiccup huffed.

"As I could have killed you." Toothless remarked. "You took my tail off."

"I made you one that worked. You bit my leg off!" Hiccup reminded. "And I hid you from you the village…"

"Gobber made you a leg to use. And it was bite the leg off to stop your fall and catch you or let you die in the explosion." Toothless responded.

"You can't keep using the one time you saved my life against me," Hiccup pouted.

"One time? Pfft, you've taken too many blows to the head. I've saved you way more than once. You have a serious knack for putting yourself in danger…" Toothless sighed.

"I've saved you just as much." Hiccup crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh, you wanna go there?" Toothless grinned. "I saved you from Hookfang, Red Death, Whispering and Screaming Death, Alvin, Dagur…I even helped you get a girlfriend." Hiccup went to retort, but ended up letting out the breath with a _'hmph'_ noise and turned his head the other way. Toothless laughed a little and shifted to kiss Hiccup's lips. "Aw, come on. Don't pout, babe…You know you can't stay mad at me."

"Can too…" Hiccup mumbled.

"No, you can't." Toothless chuckled.

"Yes, I can…I'll…Take away flights when we cross the barrier again…" Hiccup tried to be firm.

"You made me an automatic tail; I don't need you to be able to fly anymore." Toothless smiled.

"Yeah, well you need me to put it on you," Hiccup stuck his tongue out at Toothless now.

"Huh…" Toothless blinked a few times. "I think that's the first time you've ever managed to beat me in an argument. But you still can't stay mad at me."

"I can so!" Hiccup glared.

"You sure about that?" Toothless asked.

"Positive." Hiccup nodded. Toothless moved his head down a bit and kissed the side of Hiccup's neck; the feeling made Hiccup's knees buckle.

"I don't think you're as sure as you think you are, love," Toothless laughed softly.

"I-I'm sure." Hiccup tried to compose himself.

"Your voice says otherwise. I can sense the nervousness." Toothless informed. Hiccup didn't say anything at first as Toothless chuckled a bit and went to kiss his neck again, but Hiccup shifted away. "Are you trying to get away from me?" Hiccup didn't answer again. Toothless tried once more as Hiccup got slightly free; Toothless locked up his arms keeping Hiccup against him. "Nope, you're not going anywhere." Hiccup tried to jerk away, but it was almost useless as Toothless's arms wouldn't budge.

"It's so unfair to use dragon strength…" Hiccup muttered.

"How else am I going to keep you with me always? You're such a free spirit," Toothless smiled and kissed his neck again, this time right where the mark was. Hiccup shivered and tried to get free again; Toothless let up just a little to let him think he managed to do it and ended up getting an elbow to the stomach. Toothless instantly grunted and let go of Hiccup. "Oh, is that how it's going to be?"

"You wouldn't let go…" Hiccup said.

"Lucky shot. You wouldn't beat me otherwise…" Toothless remarked.

"Could too." Hiccup scoffed.

"Lad, don't go starting something you can't finish. Come on now…" Gobber sighed.

"Aye, he's right, son. You're not a fighter." Stoick tried. "Just like your mother, and oddly enough; she could never stay put either…"

"I say we test that…" Hiccup mumbled.

"If that's what you want to do." Toothless stated. The door opened revealing the friends arriving.

"We've come!" Sigvard announced.

"Now, let's get this-," Eirik started, but saw the scene of Toothless and Hiccup facing off. "Oh…Not again…"

"What's going on?" Cuyler wondered, coming in more.

"Hiccup and Tallon are about to fight…" Jolgeir sighed.

"Not again…" Mildri closed her eyes.

"Hiccup! Lad, you know how this is going to end…" Cuyler attempted.

"It's fine, Cuyler. Let him have his fun," Toothless chuckled. "Come on, babe. Show me what you got."

"You got two legs and a heartbeat…What's stopping you?" Hiccup invited.

"As you wish," Toothless offered a bow of his head before rushing in and knocked Hiccup back to lose his balance and fall. Hiccup bent a little so his hands would be behind him; he pushed up to get back on his feet and shifted to drive his elbow into Toothless's gut again. "You've gotten better."

"I don't always just sit around on my computer and work with music…" Hiccup retorted. Toothless went to charge in with his fist as Hiccup leaned backward and left to avoid it; he rebounded by using his arm to knock Toothless's away so he could try to land his own strike, but Toothless held off his fist and grinned. Hiccup's eyes widened as Toothless yanked him forward and twisted the arm around Hiccup's back and gently got him on the floor, face down.

"You give?" Toothless asked.

Hiccup realized that Toothless didn't have him pinned down, so he adjusted just a little bit to roll over and force Toothless to let go of him and break the hold. Hiccup pushed himself up onto his arms to put his weight on them and balance enough to get his legs off the ground and bring one around the kick Toothless back. Hiccup fixed his legs and stood up as Toothless took a moment to understand that Hiccup might have actually improved a bit.

"And to answer your question; no, I don't give just yet." Hiccup said.

"Hiccup, Hiccup…You always put yourself in such an easy position…" Toothless shook his head. Before Hiccup could say or do anything; Toothless crouched with his hands flat on the ground and kicked out one of his legs in a sweeping motion. Hiccup's legs went out from under him as he fell on his back. In the moments it took him to recover; Toothless was already pinning his lower back down by sitting on his waist. Hiccup brought his arms up to stop Toothless from locking his arms down next; he got his leg around Toothless's and bucked up a bit to get him off and then flip them so Hiccup was now on top. "Oh?" Toothless asked, intrigued. "Not gonna lie, that was kind'a hot, babe."

"You're such a pervert…" Hiccup sighed as he was trying to bring Toothless's arms down to the ground over his head.

"And you always leave yourself wide open." Toothless locked his legs around Hiccup's and sat up, pushing Hiccup back. Toothless quickly kissed Hiccup deeply, and Hiccup had no where to escape; he fell into the kiss. As soon as Toothless felt Hiccup relax a little; he broke the kiss and flipped Hiccup back onto his back, causing the male to grunt from the force, before pinning his arms over his head. "How about now?"

Hiccup tried to break out, but it was useless. Toothless was actually using his full strength to hold him there. Hiccup pouted, then frowned, and finally sighed. Hiccup's body relaxed and stopped fighting against Toothless. "I give…" Hiccup closed his eyes. Toothless laughed a little as he kissed Hiccup's nose and released his arms before getting up.

"Was a good effort, babe. Surprised me a few times," Toothless informed.

"You cheated…" Hiccup grumbled.

"I did not. I pinned you fair and square," Toothless stated.

"You kissed me to get my guard down," Hiccup huffed.

"It was kind'a unfair, Tal…" Davyn shrugged. "You know Hiccup can't exactly fight off your kiss."

"Thank you! I demand a rematch…" Hiccup said.

"First off; all is fair in love and war," Toothless chuckled some. "Secondly…" he paused to pulled Hiccup against him, his lips brushing against Hiccup's cheek. "How about a rematch later tonight in the bedroom?" Hiccup gave a shaky breath at the idea before blushing and nodding to his betrothed. Toothless smiled as he hugged Hiccup tightly and then looked him in the eyes. "I didn't hurt you, right?"

"No, no. I'm okay," Hiccup assured.

"Good. Sometimes I get a little carried away with how strong I am." Toothless reminded.

"I know, but it's alright. Now…We should probably get this picnic underway?" Hiccup suggested.

"Absolutely. To the backyard everyone!" Toothless announced. Everyone moved to get out back through the kitchen door; Toothless and Hiccup were last, just smiling and loving this. It couldn't possibly be more perfect. Well, it could. There was always their wedding too, but for now; this was more than enough to be happy with.


	42. Chapter 42

Life As We Know It

Rated; M for Mature  
Pairing; Hiccup & Toothless(Tallon)  
Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD-related. Everything belongs to its original creator.

42)

**=Normal POV=  
(6/16/2019-5:00 pm)  
(Hiccup & Toothless's House)**

The party was going well, and it was nothing major; just friends getting together to enjoy the warm weather of June. Even the Vikings were having a decent time, but weren't engaging much with the others. There would be nothing to talk about as they didn't live the same lives, or so Hiccup and Toothless had mentioned about them living different lives. The music was going, dinner was about to be cooked, and everyone was just chatting it up.

"Should we start dinner, babe?" Hiccup asked Toothless, who seemed to be in his own little world. "Baby?" No answer again. Hiccup shoved him a bit as Toothless snapped out of it and looked at him with a smile. "Hey, there you are." Hiccup giggled a bit.

"I'm sorry, love. Didn't mean to zone out." Toothless admitted gently.

"It's okay. I was asking if we should start dinner?" Hiccup inquired now.

"What time is it?" Toothless wondered.

"Just turned 5 pm." Cuyler stated.

"Yeah, we can probably begin cooking. I'll get the grill ready if you want to bring out the stuff?" Toothless offered.

"Okay." Hiccup got up and stretched some. Toothless got to his feet as well, they held hands and headed for the house.

"Do you need any help, boys?" Mildri offered.

"We got it, thank you!" Toothless replied. The two of them got inside and started grabbing the things they'd need to make dinner.

"You okay, Tooth?" Hiccup asked. Toothless still seemed he wasn't all there and Hiccup wondered if something was going on.

"Hm? I'm fine, love." Toothless smiled at him. "Why do you ask?"

"You just seem like you're not all into the party. You've zoned out a few times tonight; I can send everyone home if you're not feeling well?" Hiccup suggested.

"I don't get sick, Hiccup," Toothless chuckled a little.

"Maybe not as a dragon, but you're in a human body and you could be susceptible to common illnesses the same as I…You might not be ridiculously sick like pain or nauseated, but headache or fatigue could mean being unwell too, babe." Hiccup reminded.

"I suppose I'm a bit distracted, but I'm not sick, babe. Don't worry." Toothless assured. Hiccup eyed him carefully. "I would tell you if something was going on, so relax a bit."

"What has you distracted?" Hiccup questioned.

"Just thinking about things. It's been about a month since we sent Mala, Dagur, and Heather back. That was about the length the of time we waited for the barrier to open again. I suppose I'm curious as to why it hasn't again." Toothless shrugged while loading things up on the serving tray to bring outside.

"It is a little odd, but we don't know how this barrier works. Doesn't seem to have a timeframe on when it opens or closes, and there's no information on it. We never had a problem passing, obviously, neither did Johann. But perhaps so many crossing at once changed the magic or whatever, meaning that now it opens and closes depending on situation. I can't really say; there's nothing about this, so we just have to play it as it comes." Hiccup shrugged. "I personally don't mind not having to be back on Berk right now…And I feel better with the Hooligans knowing from Dagur, Mala, and Heather about the barrier situation."

"You don't want to go back, do you?" Toothless asked.

"I suppose I'm torn about it, given the new information of dad saying he accepts all this. Before, there was no hesitation; I didn't want to go back after we built this life here. But right now, I guess I don't really care where I live as long as I still have you. If you aren't able to stay past the barrier as a human for us to remain together…Then I'm more than ready to give all that up and my dad knows it too. If things work out that you can be human there too; I'm willing to go back to Berk and become the next Chief with you by my side. I want to bring the two worlds together, if that's possible to do…We all live on the planet together, no matter what background we come from…I showed Vikings that dragons weren't bad…I could show everyone…Maybe…" Hiccup sighed, looking down some. That would be an amazing life to live, but he didn't know if it were possible to bring the worlds together and show everyone that dragons existed.

"Well, you definitely plan long term if nothing else, love." Toothless smiled. "And while that's good; I think we should just see how things go. The first step is the barrier opening again."

"Hopefully, it's soon. I know they all seem to genuinely enjoy this life because it's easier and carefree…And while I feel like they might be on board to bring the islands into the modern age…They still need to be back home. My dad is still the Chief, and if you can't be human in the Archipelago; then he already knows I'm not coming back to Berk. Maybe visits with you, but I won't live there again. And he knows, and I'm sure the others when transportation gets figured out, will want to visit too. Maybe even move. I know dad said he was willing to give up Chiefdom to come live here…" Hiccup informed.

"I understand, babe." Toothless nodded. "Don't worry, I'm sure it's all going to be okay. It might take some time, but it will work out. We've said when we started dating that there has to be a reason all this is possible. Passing that barrier, me turning human…Us ending up here after a wish and freak lightning storm. It's gotta be for a reason, and why would it all happen if it were just going to be ripped away. So maybe not today or tomorrow, but it will work out at some point,"

Hiccup smiled as Toothless leaned in and pecked his lips and then they stayed there exchanging a few more kisses that became slightly intense and usually led into the more passionate side of their love, which involved them making love. Hiccup gently put his hands on Toothless's chest and tried to push him back lightly, but also not really wanting to break the kiss. However, they did have friends over and shouldn't be rude to them by abandoning dinner to go off and have sex like they did last time when the Vikings had first arrived to Norway because Johann opened his big mouth about having seen Hiccup crossing the boundary with Toothless and had a residency here.

"T-Tooth…We gotta stop…" Hiccup whispered against his lips.

"Why?" Toothless inquired softly, leaning in to kiss him again.

"Y-You know what happens when we don't s-stop…" Hiccup said.

"I don't see a problem with that." Toothless grinned a bit.

"Ne-Never mind…We have…gu-guests over…" Hiccup tried to push him back again; he felt himself getting turned on and wasn't wearing jeans that could hide it if he ended up any harder. Toothless was smiling at him gently, still trying to move into kiss him. Hiccup giggled a little and tried to keep his affectionate fiancé at bay. "We snuck off last time to have sex during a get together…"

"Last time was because your father, uncle, and friends showed up unexpectedly and you were stressed out and miserable…" Toothless reminded.

"But we still snuck off while everyone was over…" Hiccup countered.

"This time could be just because we want to? You know our friends wouldn't care." Toothless chuckled.

"But my dad would, so I'd like to keep it that they don't know anything…Well, Gobber probably does, but the others haven't caught on yet and I want to keep it that way for now…" Hiccup mumbled. Toothless saw the frown and lifted Hiccup's chin a bit.

"Hey…What's wrong?" Toothless asked.

"I just…" Hiccup sighed. "I have dad's acceptance and approval of our relationship being together and engaged…I don't want to risk that on him knowing we've had sex before marriage…You know how he is about tradition, even being that you nor I can get pregnant from the sex we have…" Hiccup looked down a little, closing his eyes. Toothless understood now; Hiccup was scared for his father to find out they were having sex for a year and a half and end up having it making him mad. Hiccup was scared to lose the acceptance he just got after Odin only knew how many years of feeling like a disappointment to his father and all the arguing the two had done. Toothless leaned in and kissed Hiccup's lips lightly and smiled as Hiccup looked at him again.

"I understand, love. But do consider that it's possible he already knows and just hasn't said anything for the sake of not hurting you again. We established on a mostly proven level that Gobber knows, and it's possible to say he may have told your father and warned him not to make a fuss about it given the fact we're two males and this is outside Archipelago Island's boundaries, where the Viking laws have no effect. Not saying that is the case here, but it's something that could have happened." Toothless told him gently. "But I suppose that without proof of that, I understand your worry to lose what you've fought so long to have from him. So for your sake, I'll stop and behave."

"Thank you…" Hiccup replied. "I don't…Mind us doing it, but there's just…Some things that parents don't need to know. Get what I mean. No kid wants their parents to find out they've been sexually active…At least usually until they're married. Even so, it would be rude of us to bail on the party or hold off dinner just to go get off real quick…"

"I get it, don't worry. But…Maybe later tonight?" Toothless hoped.

"We'll see how tired I feel when we're done with all this." Hiccup said.

"Fair enough. Come on, let's get back out there and start cooking." Toothless suggested as they grabbed the rest of the things they needed and returned outside where the rest were.

"Took you long enough," Davyn teased.

"Oh, shut it. Had issues finding the things we needed because they got shifted around when we went shopping." Hiccup rolled his eyes as he and Toothless got started on preparing everything. Toothless worked on the grill while Hiccup was setting out the extra stuff and cutting vegetables. Hiccup happened to look over at Toothless, seeing him zoned again. "Babe?"

"There's a storm coming." Toothless pointed out. "Fast too. We should get inside before the downpour hits."

"What? It's supposed to be nothing but sunshine all day?" Mildri blinked.

"But he's not wrong." Henrik stated. "Those are storm clouds rolling in." The man pointed to where the clouds were coming from.

"No big deal; we just move inside and keep it going." Hiccup shrugged as he started grabbing things and bringing them in, Toothless did the same, and eventually everyone had gotten something and brought it all in right before the rain started. "Well, shall we pick up where we left off and get cooking? We can still use the outdoor kitchen, it's under the awning."

"I'll do it, babe. I don't want you to get sick, you know the rain comes in a bit." Toothless smiled. "Let's get everything ready and then I'll take the meats out to cook." Hiccup nodded as he and Toothless got back to work. The guests made themselves comfortable in the living room and continued chatting like they had been outside. "Should we turn the music back on?" he wondered to the guests.

"For the sake of background noise, it would be nice." Mari, Henrik's wife, said with a smile.

"Oh, while we're on the subject of music!" Henrik stated quickly as Hiccup groaned and sighed.

"What now?" Hiccup inquired while slicing tomatoes.

"What's with the tude, you don't even know it regards you?" Henrik blinked a bit.

Hiccup gave half of a chuckle. "Henrik, you're my boss. Of a restaurant where we serve food from all around the world, and you happen to have your head chef, which is me, singing to entertain during service. If you're suddenly bringing up the subject of music…It's because it involves work, therefore involves me."

"Doesn't necessarily mean it's about you…" Henrik mumbled.

"The fact you told me not to get an attitude tells me that it's about me because you didn't say it to anyone else who groaned or sighed in defeat that you'd bring up work at a picnic…" Hiccup glanced over his shoulder. "Feel free to tell me if I'm wrong."

Henrik went to say something with his finger up, but put it down. "Huh…Seems I misjudged you being ridiculously clever and observant."

"Yeah. I get that a lot. I've always been able to do it, but usually bite my tongue as my father raised me to respect my elders and not correct them, even if they're wrong." Hiccup continued cutting up vegetables as Toothless just chuckled a bit. "Hush you." Hiccup mumbled as Toothless tried to contain his laughter. "So, for the second time; What Now?" Hiccup looked at Henrik again.

"Fine. Next Friday is a themed night, as so voted to be Disney." Henrik informed.

"You could have mentioned this on Tuesday when we all came in and did the staff meeting before service, like always." Hiccup arched a brow at his boss. "Also, I've done Disney before, so…What's the issue?"

"The problem is that it's not just random Disney music, lad. In hype of the Descendants 3 movie releasing at the beginning of August; parents were requesting if you'd do songs from the first two movies that released in 2015, and 2017. You're familiar with it, right?" Henrik inquired.

Hiccup turned now. "Actually, no. I don't think I've seen that series yet. Not that it'd be hard to watch before next Friday, so yeah; I can probably do songs from the first two movies." Hiccup said.

"I think you should listen to some of the songs first, Hiccup. They're pretty up there in the pitch range. What dad is saying is that he doesn't know if your voice can hit some of them. And we know you don't match the pitch of the songs you do, but you get close and some of these songs are lengthy too." Britta informed.

"I won't make you sing those songs if you are unable to, and I won't allow you to strain it either as you could hurt your voice doing it." Henrik remarked. "Figured you might listen to a few and be the judge of it."

"I'll look over them and let you know Tuesday or Wednesday." Hiccup replied as he went back to working on vegetables.

"Sounds good." Henrik smiled. It was quiet a few moments. "So…Are we pushing things if we ask you to sing tonight?"

"How did I know that was coming next." Hiccup sighed as Toothless snickered a bit.

"Because you're good at it, babe." Toothless informed.

"I hardly see what that has to do with it." Hiccup rolled his eyes. "I sang earlier, and all last week. I only get today and tomorrow as break before I do it all over again. I use the two days to give my voice a break, especially if you want me singing songs that may test the limits of my pitch." He informed. Hiccup set all the now sliced vegetables on paper plates on the counter as Toothless went outside to get the grill and wheel it over to in front of the sliding door that led outside; he got it turned on and then cleaned off. Thankfully the wind was taking the smoke outside as Toothless got the meats ready to set on the grill racks by putting them on the edge of the counter.

"Well, you don't have to do it." Toothless came up to hold him from behind and kiss his cheek as Hiccup leaned into it, snuggling in his fiancé's arms.

"Maybe later." Hiccup stated as he closed his eyes and relaxed with his lover. "Kind'a tired."

"We can leave after dinner if you want to get some sleep, Hiccup." Brenna smiled.

"I don't exactly fancy being up all night, so I'll pass on going to bed early." Hiccup replied calmly. "I'm fine. Come on, let's finish dinner."

Toothless nodded as he let Hiccup go and they got back to work on getting the meal done as it was already almost 5:45 pm. It was still raining outside, but it wasn't a complete downpour anymore. Everyone just went back to talking with music going in the background. Hiccup didn't know why he was tired; he got plenty of sleep last night and he was fine this morning. It didn't really hit him until right before the play fight with Toothless and it seemed to steadily over the last few hours hit harder that he felt exhausted. It was probably just recovery from the work week; it got much busier in the summer, and they didn't get out until 1 or 2 am on Fridays and Saturdays. Hiccup ended up getting to bed around 2:45 am and slept until about 8:00 am; then he spent most of the morning shopping and cleaning the house with Toothless to get ready for the picnic. So he was sure he was fine; he'd go to bed around 9 pm and wake up for Monday morning fine and ready for the next work week on Tuesday.

The night continued smoothly for everyone; they had a great time when they were together. Hiccup, though, continued to display being tired through his slower movements and yawning. The Vikings, friends, and Toothless picked up on it, and assumed that he could be getting sick again, but didn't say anything because they knew Hiccup was more than likely to deny it. Also, there wasn't much to prove he was sick or getting there since it was only some fatigue and it had been a grueling week at work. Toothless assured Henrik when Hiccup left the room to use the bathroom that if Hiccup got worse through Monday or even Tuesday morning; he'd let him know and keep him home from work. Around 7:30 pm, everyone ended up leaving. The Vikings helped Toothless and Hiccup clean up the house; they were going to watch a movie, but Hiccup fully admitted that he was exhausted and was going to go to sleep. Hiccup said goodnight to his lover, father, uncle, and friends before heading into his and Toothless's bedroom to get some rest. Toothless stayed up a bit, but by 10 pm; he went to bed as well and so did the Vikings. The rest of the night was peaceful.


	43. Chapter 43

Life As We Know It

Rated; M for Mature  
Pairing; Hiccup & Toothless(Tallon)  
Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD-related. Everything belongs to its original creator.

43)

**=Hiccup's POV=  
(6/19/2019-4:00 pm)  
(Musical Eats)**

Upon waking up on the 17th after the picnic; I'd felt okay and chalked it up to just needed a good night's rest after the long work week, and then cleaning like crazy on Sunday, and taking part in the get together with friends. I was likely extra tired because of the wrestling match Toothless and I had, and it all combined to my body telling me it needed to rest. That's why I decided to go to bed around 9 pm, despite Toothless trying to turn me on so we could make love. It was very rare that I'd turn him down, but I was just too tired to get into the mood; my body wasn't having any thing more than sleep. When Toothless came to bed, I woke a little and he asked if I was okay; I nodded with a yawn and we shared a kiss before both going to sleep. Monday was calm; we just sat around. I didn't want to do anything crazy so I wouldn't be tired for work the following day.

Got word earlier from Cuyler when he was near the barrier that it's still closed, which brought my mood down a bit. I know my dad, Gobber, and friends are aware of things, except maybe the sex part…But I really missed the privacy Toothless and I had before they came. I just wanted that back for a little bit; there was more freedom when it was just us. Having sex in the shower, on the couch, kitchen…I know it sounds weird, but we can't do anything other than in the bedroom with the Vikings there. I used to be able to walk around in my boxers and shirtless, can't do that now. I know it's not a huge deal, but it still kind of sucks as things have been like this for about two months, and we missed the first chance to get them all back through the barrier before it closed last month. All I can do is continue to pray that it opens soon so I can get them home. My father is still the Chief, and even with the messaged passed of what happened; he needed to get back to Berk. And then we'd handle everything else, but getting dad back home was top priority.

It's currently and hour before we open the doors for another night of madness. That's what I called dinner service in the summer, it was typically busy every single night and the heat didn't help any. I'm still feeling tired, achy, and the headache is beginning to get worse. I'd taken aspirin this morning on waking up and again right before I came here at noon. Maybe it was time for another one to get through the night? My concern was that the other two times I took the aspirins; it hadn't helped at all. I guess I should try, I don't need the headache becoming a migraine. I could work with a simple headache, but a migraine would put me on my ass. I glanced around to make sure the others were still working and getting the prep done before I left the kitchen to use the bathroom and get a pain killer.

**. . .**

**(6:00 pm)**

Two hours later and I'm feeling worse. The aspirin wasn't helping, the migraine started at 4:45 pm right before we opened the doors, and what I worried about most happening has indeed happened. I feel sick. The nausea was light in the beginning, but now it's reached a point where all I want to do is throw up. I'm not sure if it's because of the migraine, or that I'm actually sick again. For all I know the migraine is because I'm sick too. The nausea started after the first song was performed at 5:15 pm. So in the last forty-five minutes, it's gotten worse. I didn't know what to do; I could go off to the bathroom, maybe throw up and it would help. I could tell Henrik I don't feel good and get sent home. Or I could tough it out for the night. My concern in that last option is that the last two times I battled things out, the staff picked up on it and got me sent home and then second time was ending up with appendicitis. I promised Toothless that I wouldn't just ignore not feeling good anymore and I didn't want Henrik to end up calling him that he'd sent me home sick. I'd get an earful from Toothless.

"Yo, Hic! Are you good, man?" Jolgeir asked.

"Yeah. You got this? Gonna use the bathroom before the next song." I replied.

"We got it, go on." Davyn smiled.

I headed out of the kitchen to staff restrooms, as soon as I got in; the nausea I'd been fighting the past forty-five minutes hit full force. I brought a hand to my mouth and quickly moved to one of the stalls before puking. I coughed a few times, and threw up again. I panted with an arm around my stomach and cringed while trying to keep back from puking again. I stayed still for a minute, hoping the nausea would subside; it did not, but the feel to vomit seemed to. The migraine made it hard to get up, and for once; as much as toughing it out was my go-to option…I couldn't do it this time. I needed to go home; it was dangerous to work like this. If I was sick, and working with food, then everyone I was around could end up sick too. And the migraine wasn't safe to drive with if that nausea hit hard again. My best option was to tell Henrik the truth and go home.

I flushed the toilet and went to wash my hands; I grabbed a drink of water and rinsed out my mouth before exiting the bathroom and heading back for the kitchen where I know Henrik was likely waiting for me to let me know it was time to sing again. Returning to the kitchen, Henrik was right by the pass, helping serve. "Hiccup, there you are." Henrik smiled wide. "Ready to for the next song?"

I already felt like puking again. "Not really, no." I replied as he eyed me curiously and in some surprise. "Can I talk to you a sec?" I asked him. Still confused, Henrik nodded as he moved around into the kitchen and I met him there, off to the side.

"What's up?" Henrik inquired.

Might as well be straightforward and honest. "I need to go home, boss."

"Emergency?" Henrik wondered.

I shook my head. "No, no emergency. I don't feel good, Henrik. And given I've already thrown up twice; it's better I go home. I don't want anyone to get sick because of me trying to get through the night. I've had a headache that turned into a migraine, my body hurts, I'm exhausted, and the nausea is ridiculous."

"Why did you come to work if you were sick, Hiccup?" Henrik sighed.

"I felt fine this morning, Henrik. I didn't stay up late, I got plenty of sleep, I ate breakfast and lunch. I've tried aspirin three times today and it's done nothing. Everything just kind'a came on at once, even the vomiting. That's why I was in the bathroom; it just hit. I didn't feel this bad when I came in, I figured maybe the fatigue was just the job taking it's toll like it does on everyone. Or maybe the heat. But with how everything is hitting now; I'm safely assuming that I'm probably sick and should go home." I explained.

"Do you know what it could be, making you sick, lad?" Henrik questioned.

"I don't really know. Like I said, it just came on hard over the last few hours. I want to say the starting point was around 4 pm when the headache got worse. But maybe it was last night when the fatigue started; I figured it was just from a long night and not associated with the possibility of it meaning I was getting sick. I didn't pay much mind to anything else until after the first song tonight when the nausea hit light, but then over the last forty-five minutes got to the point where I felt like I was going to throw up. As soon as I got in the restroom; that's what happened twice." I informed.

"Coming on this fast could be food poisoning, or possibly a bug. No matter; I know you ain't lying about being sick if you're actually admitting to me that you don't feel good and need to go home because you normally hide it until someone points it out. Head on home, Hiccup and keep me posted about tomorrow, or the rest of the week?" Henrik smiled lightly. My boss was seriously the best.

"I-I will…" I managed; I felt like throwing up again. I tried to push it back, closing my eyes.

"Hiccup?" Henrik asked. I heard him and was about to reply, but I felt the vomit rising. I moved out of the kitchen discreetly and then bolted for the staff men's room; I hit my knees and threw up again. My head was throbbing; I kind of wanted to cry at how everything felt. I put a hand over my stomach and puked again, coughing hard to get it up. I heard the door open again, then footsteps. "Hiccup, I don't think you should attempt to drive like this. Do you want me to call Tallon?" Henrik inquired. Maybe that was a good idea; I worried about trying to get home like this. I just wanted to close my eyes, that obviously couldn't happen while driving.

"Y-Yeah, pl-please?" I got out while trying not to throw up again.

"Alright, hang on now. Take it easy…" Henrik stated. I sat there on the floor, my head on my arm while trying to relax. "Tallon, it's Henrik. Can you come pick Hiccup up from work? He's sick and in no shape to drive." I heard him say. "No, he didn't hide it at all. In fact; he came right to me about it. He said it just sort of hit all at once and knew he couldn't and shouldn't stay here after throwing up twice. He mentioned feeling achy, tired, and dealing with a migraine. I gave him permission to leave, but I don't believe it wise for him to drive himself home. He's barely awake as it is…" Henrik enlightened. "Alright. We'll see you soon, Tallon. Thank you."

I groaned in pain, keeping my eyes closed and attempting not to move a lot to keep the nausea down. "I'm…Sorry about getting sick again…"

"It's not your fault, lad. You come from a different time where these things didn't have immunizations. All you could do was whip something up to deal with symptoms. And even people who get immunized for it can still end up with the illness. The immunization doesn't erase the chance of getting it, it just lowers the chance, and semi-helps the body to be able to fight it off. You, lad, were born early, so your immune system is already pretty weak and has trouble fighting things off. So don't worry, it's alright. I'd rather send you home and have you miss a few days then you keep quiet about feeling sick and risking the rest of the staff, or even customers. So, I'm proud of you." Henrik smiled some.

I couldn't even respond to him; my head hurt so much and I feared moving or I'd throw up again and I really didn't want to. I just hoped Toothless would be here soon, and I'd make the ride home. Twenty minutes went by that I just sat on the bathroom floor and Henrik would come back and forth to check on me and how business was doing. I did just throw up again before Henrik returned, and I knew he wasn't alone because I heard Toothless's voice too.

"Where is he?" Toothless asked.

"Just in here, Tal; he hasn't left since I called you to come get him." Henrik replied as the door opened a bit. "Hiccup? I've got Tallon with me. You decent?"

"It's not like I stripped down and took a shower while you were gone…" I muttered and peered over to see Henrik there with Toothless. "Hi, babe…"

"Hey, baby. Not feeling well I hear?" Toothless said gently, getting down next to me as I shook my head to him. "Well, let's get you home, okay? Are you alright to move? Henrik says you haven't left this position since running in here after telling him you needed to go home because you're sick."

"I-I'll be fine…" I told him as I raised my head off my arm a little and cringed at the pain I felt in moving my head at all.

"You look awful." Toothless lightly touched my cheek and forehead. "Definitely have a fever. I'll check how high when we get back to the house." I wasn't about to argue with him; I know how protective he got over me, especially when I was sick. Toothless and Henrik carefully helped me to my feet; the nausea hit me pretty hard, but I forced it back as Toothless ended up lifting me in his arms bridal style and Henrik led us out the back where deliveries came in and we took trash out at the end of the night. I just closed my eyes and focused on not puking before we got home. I didn't pay much attention to anything else, but I know Toothless and Henrik said goodbye once I was in the truck and buckled up. Toothless finally got in, buckled, and turned the truck on. Toothless grabbed two plastic bags and set them in my lap. "Just…In case you can't make the ride home." I managed a single nod, but just put my head back and hoped that I would make the ride home.

**. . .**

**(6:45 pm)  
(Hiccup & Toothless's House)**

I was alright on the ride home until we hit the bumpy road leading to our house because we live on a side road off the main one. It's a dirt road, trees on either side and about five minutes in from the main road. Maybe a minute from the house, I just couldn't hold it back anymore. I barely got the bag open before the vomit came up and I let go, thank the Gods that I didn't miss the bag. I coughed a few times and tried to catch my breath before it happened a second time.

"Babe, do you want me to pull over?" Toothless asked.

"N-No…Just get home…It's all the movement, plus a migraine…" I managed, trying to keep myself from throwing up again as we finally arrived at home and the truck stopped, then shut off. I felt Toothless put a hand on my shoulder, then down to rub my back a bit.

"You alright to get inside? I'll pull the couch bed out again for you." Toothless informed.

"Why…Can't I just go to the room?" I asked, managing to turn my head to look at him.

"There's no AC in there; it's too hot. It stopped working around 5 pm, and they can't get someone here to look at it until tomorrow afternoon. It was the earliest I could get. You know how our room gets in the summer without the AC. It's working in the rest of the house, but not the master. So tonight, we can sleep on the couch and hopefully things will be fixed tomorrow and you can ride out the rest of being sick in seclusion." Toothless chuckled a little. I couldn't even smile at what he said; I was so miserable right now.

"For all we know it could be another situation like the bathroom in the master not working and the problem may be identified, but need certain things to fix it, which takes more time…" I sighed. "Guess there's nothing I can really do about it…Not that I'm all that useful right now. Let's just get inside…" I tied off the bag with the nausea settling and feeling like I'd be alright once I got off my feet, maybe took a shower and finally rest. I moved slow out of the truck, and tossed the barf bag away as we passed the outside barrel. Toothless was beside me as we got inside and as I expected; the Vikings were sitting around the living room.

"Hi, laddie." Gobber greeted gently.

"Not feeling well, son?" Stoick inquired. I shook my head side to side a few times before heading to the bedroom to get a change of clothes. After I had all that; I came out to find Toothless getting the pull out bed ready, while explaining to the Vikings that the AC wasn't working in either of the two spare rooms either; that was just great.

"Heading to change, love?" Toothless asked.

"Yeah, maybe shower too." I replied.

"Alright, go on. This will be all set up and ready for you to lay down by the time you're done. I love you." Toothless said, setting a light kiss on my forehead.

"Love you too." I headed down the hall and to the bathroom. I relieved myself and then started the water, deciding last minute that a bath might help. While waiting on the water to fill; I grabbed the thermometer to check my temperature. It read out 100.4. I grabbed the fever reducer and pain killer, taking two of them and then finally stripping down to get into the tub and relax a bit. When it finished filling, I shut it off and just laid back with my eyes closed. I didn't even have the lights on fully; they were turned down low for the sake of hoping less light would ease the migraine.

**. . .**

**=Normal POV=  
(7:30 pm)**

At Toothless had promised; he got the pull out bed inside the couch set up and ready for use. This would be the second time that Hiccup ended up sick to his stomach with the Vikings there, and that he and Toothless had to sleep in the living room due to unforeseen circumstances. Toothless and the Vikings had just been about to eat dinner when Toothless got the call from Henrik that Hiccup was suddenly sick and unable to drive home, feeling like it wouldn't be safe to. Toothless had the Vikings go ahead and eat while he went to pick up Hiccup, and they cleaned up after themselves and set Toothless's plate in the microwave. Toothless ended up eating while Hiccup was taking a bath, which Toothless learned of when 7:00 came around and Hiccup wasn't out yet, also that he didn't hear the shower running. After a bit, Hiccup relaxation in the water disappeared with the water losing its warmth, and truthfully; he was beginning to fall asleep there, so best to get out.

Hiccup dried off, got dressed, brushed his teeth and finally exited into the living room where Toothless already had the lights dimmed for him and the TV set to a lower but audible volume. Hiccup smiled a bit, eternally grateful to Toothless for being just incredible. Hiccup got into bed carefully, not wanting to stir up the nausea again. Toothless covered him, got a water bottle, the pain reducing and fever medications, and grabbed the emergency trash bin; he set it all up in reach for Hiccup before kissing his forehead and sending him off to sleep. The others said goodnight to Hiccup too, and it did not take long for Hiccup to end up rolling over onto his right side and knocking out.

"So what exactly happened?" Stoick wondered quietly.

"I guess Hiccup woke up with a headache and it got worse about three hours ago before business started at the restaurant. Turned into a migraine and went downhill from there. Henrik only said that Hiccup had come back from the bathroom for the 6 pm show, pulled Henrik aside after saying he wasn't ready to perform and informed his boss that he didn't feel well and needed to go home. I guess he threw up twice before seeing Henrik, and then once again after Henrik gave him the green light to head home. But seeing how weak and out of it Hiccup seemed; Henrik felt like a safer options was for me to come pick him up. But all Henrik really said was that Hiccup felt this bad out of nowhere; that it just hit him hard." Toothless explained.

"Poor lad." Gobber frowned.

"He'll be alright; he gets sick a lot due to the weaker immune system of being born early. Colds, flu, stuff like that is easy for him to pick up from others because his body just doesn't fight illness well, or have the strength to fight it off to keep him from getting sick. It'll likely be like last time; a lot of sleeping for sure." Toothless stated. "And we just help where we can." The others nodded and went about watching TV. Around 9:30 pm, the group of seven went to bed and Toothless joined Hiccup on the pull out bed. Toothless gave him a light hug, and then a kiss on the cheek. "Rest well, love." Toothless whispered before laying down to sleep as well, hoping that things would be better tomorrow.


	44. Chapter 44

Life As We Know It

Rated; M for Mature  
Pairing; Hiccup & Toothless(Tallon)  
Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD-related. Everything belongs to its original creator.

44)

**=Normal POV=  
(6/20/2019-5:30 am)  
(Hiccup & Toothless's House)**

The night was, regretfully, not easy to get through. Hiccup didn't stay asleep for long after laying down as he kept moving around a lot to find a comfortable position, but moving too much made him nauseated and that resulted in Hiccup vomiting more than once spread out through the night. Around 2:30 am, Hiccup managed to finally fall asleep and stay that way. Toothless was thankful for it because he really wanted Hiccup to be able to rest; the sickness, whatever it was this time, didn't seem so bad if Hiccup was able to sleep. Toothless got back to sleep once he was certain that Hiccup was out again, so it was peaceful for a bit. The seven Vikings were up and relaxing downstairs, but leaving the lights and TV off so Hiccup and Toothless could sleep more. However, it didn't last. Hiccup began to shift some, gaining the Viking's attention and they saw that he was breathing heavy, whimpering, and holding his stomach.

"There's probably nothing we can do to help, is there?" Astrid frowned.

"I don't assume so." Stoick shook his head. "Hard to help when you don't know what's causing it."

"He's just sick again, isn't he?" Tuffnut wondered.

"Obviously, but remember that Toothless told us there are different kinds of sicknesses. Colds, flus, and I think he mentioned food poisoning." Gobber informed. "I'd still like to say that despite all the time here, we can't confidently figure this out in an attempt to help Hiccup."

"So we sit and watch him suffer?" Ruffnut inquired.

"Toothless would never forgive us if we did something that made Hiccup worse because we tried to help without knowing what the problem was." Fishlegs remarked quietly.

"You'd be correct on that." Toothless suddenly said as the seven looked at him; Toothless still laid there with his eyes closed.

"We thought you were sleeping." Stoick said.

"I've been awake since you came downstairs." Toothless stated calmly. "I stayed still and quiet to let Hiccup sleep. Even if he's moving around and making noises doesn't mean he's up."

"So…What's wrong with him?" Snotlout questioned.

"Not sure. A bug, flu, or even cold doesn't come on as fast as Hiccup's symptoms did. I'm inclined to believe food poisoning, that kicks up just a few hours after eating something bad. But…I'm not sure if he ate while at work last night. I know we had breakfast and lunch here, but he cooked, so I know that he made sure nothing would have made him sick. Food poisoning generally happens because of undercooked food, sometimes unclean ingredients. But again, I know that wouldn't have happened with Hiccup cooking, and even it's unlikely anything out of the restaurant would have him sick as well." Toothless explained. "If Hiccup got sick off something he ate here, we would be dealing with it too and he's the only one, so I don't think it's food poisoning." Toothless added while turning his head and glancing over to Hiccup who was still and sleeping, for now.

"What do you mean that the other three things you said don't have symptoms that come on fast?" Gobber asked.

"Usually the symptoms for those illnesses sneak up within a day or two, and then things worsen through days three or four, then begin to taper off during day five, or definitely on day six. Overall fatigue and still feeling drained can go on a couple days more while the body recovers from being sick. I don't think it's a cold, because he doesn't have any coughing, congestion. No runny or stuffy nose, or even a sore throat." Toothless replied.

"So must be a bug or flu then, right? If we're…Narrowing things down?" Stoick inquired.

"Must be. Colds don't typically include nausea or vomiting. I'll have to see how he's feeling when he wakes up; Henrik didn't give me a symptom list last night. Just that Hiccup was sick and shouldn't attempt to drive." Toothless shifted just a bit to kiss Hiccup's forehead. "He's still warm." Toothless sighed some. "I never checked his temp last night either; I'll have to do that when he awakens. It's still early." The others nodded, understanding, and staying silent with the TV on low so that Hiccup could continue to rest. It didn't take too much longer in the quiet that Hiccup started to move again, whimpering like before. "Ssh…Ssh, it's alright, love…" Toothless soothed, rubbing Hiccup's arm and shoulder a bit. Hiccup kind of curled his body up, arms wrapped around his stomach as he winced in pain, breathing a bit heavily before his eyes opened. "Hey…There you are. Good morning…" Toothless smiled.

"Not…Good…" Hiccup mumbled tiredly.

"How do you feel?" Toothless wondered.

Hiccup didn't respond right away; Toothless went to rub his back, sensing that there might be some nausea involved upon waking up. However, before he even got to touch Hiccup; his betrothed jerked forward once and he tried to get out of bed. Unfortunately, the blanket was preventing him from doing so quickly. Being closer, Stoick knew he had to help when Hiccup brought his hand to his mouth. Stoick grabbed the garbage can that Toothless had placed on Hiccup's side of the bed for emergencies and got it in front of Hiccup right before he puked. Hiccup coughed a few times afterward as Stoick was making sure the trash didn't move off Hiccup's lap. Toothless rubbed Hiccup's back a little, knowing that it usually helped in these cases.

"Are you okay, son?" Stoick asked softly, wanting to make sure of it before pulling the garbage away. He'd recognized that when Hiccup was sick; it was never just throwing up once. It might not happen instantly, but it usually always happened a second time. Hiccup only managed to shake his head to his father's question; he was focused on catching his breath and not wanting to vomit again. It wasn't so bad when it happened in the bathroom, but he really hated puking in front of people. Hiccup jerked again, trying to hold it back. Hiccup shook his head and closed his eyes, pushing the garbage away from him, but Stoick held it in place because he was worried Hiccup might vomit again.

Toothless picked up on what was happening and he looked at Stoick while pushing the trash bin away. "Move it away, Stoick. It's the smell that's gonna make him throw up if you don't." Stoick pulled it back and out of sight on the other side of the couch side table. Hiccup took a few breaths, eyes closed and eventually leaned into Toothless. "Want to go back to sleep?"

Hiccup shook his head. "No…Just trying to get the pressure off my head. Still tired, yes…But want to be able to use the bathroom, and get the taste out of my mouth-," Hiccup paused a moment, to swallow what was sneaking it's way up again. "Before it makes me hurl again…" Hiccup finally finished the sentence with a few light breaths.

"Go on then. You're probably due for more meds, aren't you?" Toothless inquired.

"Yeah…Last dose was probably after the bath last night. Or at midnight." Hiccup replied.

"Well, take those now since they're next to you. Then go use the bathroom, brush your teeth…Maybe a shower?" Toothless suggested.

"Sounds good…" Hiccup nodded gently before moving to get off the bed, and give himself a moment before rising fully and getting down the hall into the bathroom. The door closed before Toothless sighed; he stretched and got out of bed. The first thing he did was get rid of the bag in the garbage, toss it away and then re-line the pail for next use.

"Thank you, Stoick. For grabbing the garbage can so quickly. I was going to reach over to get it, but didn't want to risk knocking into Hiccup and making it worse…" Toothless said to his future father in law.

"Trying to help the best I can. Despite apologizing to him for the past, and all that other stuff; I feel like I have a lot to make up for. I know he's an adult, and about to be married…But I guess seeing him deal with all this makes me want to do what I can since I never did before, like a second chance to do what I should have and show him that I love him and he means everything to me." Stoick sighed looking down a bit.

Taking a breath, he continued. "When…Hiccup was sick in the past, before you, he would be in the forge with Gobber. The little side room off of it; I know Hiccup basically has a second bedroom in there…I never used to be around when he was ill. I'd…Confirm he was sick with Gothi, and then leave him to rest there…Then have Gobber get me if his status changed for good or bad." Stoick closed his eyes now, clearly ashamed of how he handled things when Hiccup was younger. "I was never there for him when he needed me to be…I spent more time being Chief to the Hooligans than a father to my son. I was more of a Chief to him than his father…"

"Well, I'm not gonna stand here and tell you that it happens because you did neglect him more than most parents I've seen. And these things don't just happen; they were conscious choices that you made. But, to attempt a form of comfort; at least you didn't tell Hiccup that if he left not to come back or you'd kill him like my dad did." Toothless shrugged a little. "Yeah, you've messed up a lot, Stoick. You didn't make the best choices with your son after your wife was taken away. And it might be years late, but you admitted you were wrong and had screwed up. You owned up to your mistakes, apologized, and are trying to do what you didn't before. Hiccup might be twenty-one, but just because your child grows up doesn't mean they stop needing their parents. The best part about all this is that Hiccup is a very forgiving person, and if he could forgive you for all you've done in the past; then he can forgive just about anyone."

"Yeah. Come on…He forgave Alvin. And Dagur." Gobber stated.

"And Dagur tried to kill him all through his childhood; using him as a human dagger target to practice the knife throwing. And also waged war on Berk over us riding dragons." Astrid nodded, reminding Stoick; unsure if he even know how Dagur treated Hiccup back in the day.

"The point here, Stoick, is that Hiccup's not a vengeful or hateful guy. Never has been, probably never will be. He does have a temper with the wrath of the Gods behind it…And he may not look like much, but he can fight like hell too. Hiccup's a very skilled and talented person with inventing, drawing, forging, even using weapons. Like, his sword play is out of this world. I know you've never seen it, but Hiccup had to live a pretty sheltered life until I came around. And I let him be himself, even before this miracle that crossing the barrier allows me to become human. All this has done is allow Hiccup and I to have a stronger bond with one another because it's not just friendship and allies anymore; we're lovers too. But no matter anything else; Hiccup's a gentle soul with a kind, compassionate, and loving heart. So how you've been to him in the past; he knows you're his father and he loves you unconditionally despite everything that happened." Toothless informed.

"I'm just glad he forgives me, and things will be perfect and happy," Stoick started. "Hiccup will be made Chief, and lead the tribe once we get-" Toothless eyed him intently. Those events were pending decision based on the status of Toothless being able to stay human beyond the barrier inside the Archipelago. Why was Stoick talking about it happening indefinitely now? This made Toothless very uneasy, and the concern for Hiccup was rising. Toothless felt like he needed to make it clear to Stoick not to get ahead of himself and remind him what Hiccup stated the night they were engaged, and perhaps provide a warning to watch himself in all this _forgiveness_. Toothless would not allow Hiccup to be hurt again.

"It's _IF_ you get home." Toothless said-cutting Stoick off from finishing, his tone suddenly going from gentle to firm. Stoick looked at the man now, a little surprised at the shift in his voice. "There is no guarantee of the barrier opening again. It's been a month since the last time, and there hasn't been a change. Also, you seem to speak of events taking place that have not officially been discussed or decided on. I believe it was only going to be decided on pending results of my ability to remain in human form within the Archipelago. So that's another _if_. You seem rather confident about this matter, and I find myself questioning why? You know no more on the subject or status of barrier than Hiccup and I do." Toothless's arms crossed over one another, staring intently at Stoick.

"I-I just have faith that it will open again, and everything will be alright. E-Even Hiccup believes that such a thing would not have happened four years ago if it…Weren't meant to be. And that you two will be fine…I'm…Supporting his belief is all…" Stoick replied, perhaps a bit nervously, but trying to remain firm. Unfortunately, Toothless had a sneaking suspicion that Stoick forgot that just because Toothless appeared human; he still had his dragon abilities. And Toothless could sense the nervousness Stoick was displaying and it was noticeable that Stoick wasn't quite making eye contact either.

Yeah, Toothless felt like he needed to make this warning. This is the kind of behavior that made Toothless worry if Hiccup was going to end up hurt, and he couldn't allow that to happen given the situation being what it was. Hiccup was happy to have his father's support, love, and acceptance; despite the hesitation to believe his father was being sincere. Toothless knew that the talk with Stoick made him happy, and it was everything he wanted to hear. But that is what made Toothless concerned; had Stoick said it because he meant it, or because he was telling Hiccup what he wanted to hear, words that Hiccup longed for? Stoick's inability to listen, and be there for his son had hurt Hiccup so badly at one point six years ago that Hiccup considered taking his own life after basically being cast out and disowned. Hiccup telling Toothless that it was a one-time feeling offered some relief to Toothless that Hiccup didn't feel that way anymore, but sadly; Toothless knew it could change if pushed far enough. Toothless couldn't just stand by and say nothing to Stoick, not with the signs he was picking up from Stoick right now.

"I sincerely hope that's all it is." Toothless remarked.

"Why would you think otherwise, Toothless? I love my son and all I want is him to be happy and I think now that we've put the past behind us; things are going to be just fine." Stoick said with a smile. Toothless wasn't convinced; it felt forced…And fake.

"I have my reasons for not believing you." Toothless informed calmly. "You neglected your only son for years. You, at one point, drove him so low that he wanted to end his own life just to stop feeling the hurt of you not listening, not caring, not supporting, accepting, or loving him. You disowned him, and cast him out. The day your son almost died to fix your mistake, you told him you were sorry for everything and were proud to call him your son. That changed when you learned of his explorations leading him here; that he had a life here with me. What I'm saying is that we've been down this road before with you apologizing for things you've done. I told you once that it would take more than words to convince me you actually mean it this time around. Perhaps Hiccup can't see or feel what I do, but this smells like bullshit and it looks like a recipe for disaster. But perhaps my assumption is wrong, and my feelings are biased because of what you've done not once, but twice now. I agreed to give you the benefit of the doubt; I'm just stating that right now, with what you just said about a future for Hiccup that you claim not to be trying to control; I'm not buying into all that _I want my son to be happy_ shit. It still sounds like you're after what you want, which is for Hiccup to come home when the barrier opens, and become the next Chief." Toothless's tone was calm, but cool, as in serious.

"I don't think…Stoick wants to hurt Hiccup again, Toothless." Fishlegs piped up.

"He knows what he did, and understands how much he hurt Hiccup…" Gobber offered.

"That doesn't matter to me when, again, this has happened twice. Once when he found out Hiccup was harboring me on Berk and knew of the nest. And then, even after being forgiven once; he turned his back on everything he said when he learned that Hiccup and I have been here for four years. That Hiccup was in love with a man. And then finding out that man is actually a dragon in human form. In my eyes; he's already been given a second chance, and blew it. But Hiccup decided to give him another chance, so for Hiccup's sake; I will give Stoick the benefit of the doubt that things have changed and we won't have problem." Toothless explained. "But know this, Stoick," Toothless paused as his and Stoick's eyes met; his tone was cold and his eyes had no emotion. "If you ever hurt Hiccup again; you will have to deal with me." The tension in the room grew as it remained silent. "So for your sake; I really hope you genuinely meant everything you said to him the night he and I got engaged," Stoick's eyes widened a bit.

"Y-You know about that?" Stoick asked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I? Hiccup is my fiancé, at least in human standing. As a dragon, I marked him; we're already married in the dragon community. Yes, I know what you said to him. Hiccup and I do not have secrets. And if you ask me, it was a little too convenient that you suddenly changed your whole outlook on things and that was noticeable to Hiccup as well. Hiccup has not fully forgiven you, and I told you that if I did not believe you, neither would he. I know he's happy that you apologized, and claimed to him that you were going to make up for all those years, and all those other fancy, colorful things you said to him. But I'm not so easy to convince and I am watching everything you say and everything you do like a dragon stalking its prey. The second you mess up; I will never forgive you, and I will ensure that you never see Hiccup again. This is not a threat, Stoick; it's a promise. I'm the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself, and I am very capable of living up to that title. It wasn't given, it was earned. So, as I mentioned…I hope you meant what you said to Hiccup. Because if I find out it was a lie and you only said all that stuff to lure him into a false sense of security that ends up hurting him; there is no force in this world, the next one, or even the Gods that will save you from me." Toothless warned in a serious, firm, threatening, and very collected, but cold tone. "Do we understand one another?"

"Perfectly…" Stoick nodded to Toothless.

"Good." Toothless stated before heading into the master bedroom to use that bathroom and get a shower in since he knew Hiccup was also taking one.

The six other Vikings who were left out of the threat, but to a degree, also worried that if they were to do anything to hurt Hiccup then the warning would clearly extend to them as well. The six of them just looked at Stoick, who seemed to be sitting very still and looked to be taking in what he was told and deep in thought. It was not often that Stoick felt fear, but he did with Toothless. Even the other Vikings could see that Stoick was not even going to attempt to stand against the one who just openly promised to hurt him if he hurt Hiccup again. The fact of the matter was that Toothless was not your ordinary human; he was a dragon in a human form. That form, as far as everyone knew, changed back to being a dragon when inside the Archipelago walls. Toothless wasn't an ordinary dragon either; he was a Night Fury. No matter how loving, friendly, or anything else that could be said about Toothless when they saw him as a dragon; he was very protective over Hiccup and that was something they knew before Hiccup and Toothless became lovers. And a Night Fury was still known to be fast, elusive, rare, elite, and deadly; such facts did not mean a happy ending for someone or anyone who that dare test this particular Night Fury known as Toothless.


	45. Chapter 45

Life As We Know It

Rated; M for Mature  
Pairing; Hiccup & Toothless(Tallon)  
Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD-related. Everything belongs to its original creator.

45)

**=Toothless's POV=  
(6/22/2019-12:00 pm)  
(Hiccup & Toothless's House)**

Perhaps it might have been a bit harsh to say, but I felt like it was necessary. I could forgive Stoick's actions before I came into Hiccup's life; I understood bad choices were made while Hiccup was growing up, different from the rest of the Vikings, and Stoick clearly picked up that Hiccup was like his mother; therefore it pained him to not have his wife in their lives. I wouldn't forgive that Stoick hurt Hiccup so badly that he actually contemplated killing himself. But everything else; I could. Stoick had apologized to Hiccup and things were great for two years after the Red Death fight. However, the fact that it happened a second time, where Stoick hurt Hiccup over all this beyond the barrier living stuff. I know he apologized for it all, again, but hearing how he talked two days ago made me wonder if he actually meant what he said to Hiccup. I was giving Stoick the benefit of the doubt, for now. But I felt I had the right to warn Stoick not to hurt Hiccup again, or else; he and I would have a serious problem.

Today is Saturday, Hiccup is still sick as far as I know. He woke up still having a fever and feeling nauseous, but not throwing up. So I'm hoping that he's getting over it and by tomorrow he will hopefully be all better. All of us were just cleaning up the house a bit; Hiccup was sleeping on the couch. The air conditioning should be fixed on Monday; as we suspected, parts needed to be ordered. And the company is closed on the weekends. Hiccup and I were still sleeping on the pullout couch, but we wanted to be back in our room. With Hiccup sleeping right now; it only happened because just after I finished making breakfast, the smell of the food made Hiccup's stomach a bit uneasy and he ended up puking five minutes later. It took it out of him to vomit three times, once he was comfortable again; he ended up knocking out around 9:30 am and has been asleep since.

I was moving back into the living room with the Vikings; we finally finished cleaning everything. Once I checked on Hiccup and assured he was okay; I'd be going to the kitchen to make lunch for everything. Not that I was holding a ton of hope that Hiccup would be eating with us. Hiccup already had a low appetite on a normal day, but when he was sick? Forget it. I leaned over the arm of the couch a little to check his forehead and cheek. "Seems like the fever broke…" I said to myself, smiling. That meant Hiccup was getting better. Hiccup started to shift a little as I pulled my hand back, hoping I hadn't woken him up. Hiccup groaned a little and finally opened his eyes to look at me. "I'm so sorry, love. I shouldn't have disturbed you; I just wanted to check your fever…"

"It's okay." Hiccup replied lightly with a yawn before he managed to get himself sitting upright, but moving slow. "Do I still feel warm?"

"No, feel normal. You must be getting better." I stated.

"Or…It's the fever reducer I took an hour ago?" Hiccup laughed a little.

"You were sleeping an hour ago, weren't you?" I asked.

Hiccup shook his head a lightly. "I woke up to use the bathroom and took another pain killer before the headache turned into a migraine. I took the one that doubles as fever reducer. I think you and the others were outside when I'd been up. After I took them; I laid right back down."

"Oh. Well, I guess we'll have to see if the fever comes back in four to six hours. I forget how long they last." I said.

"Two every six hours or one every three. I only took one an hour ago, so two to go." Hiccup responded.

"Well, if you're still tired; go back to sleep. We'll keep it down for you, babe." I smiled.

"No, it's alright. I kind'a wanna be up for a little bit…" Hiccup informed as he pulled the blanket off his legs and forced himself up, taking it slow to avoid getting nauseous again. "Are you about to make lunch?"

"Yeah, probably soup or something." I nodded.

"Can I have a little? Maybe just broth?" Hiccup inquired.

"Sure, babe. You…Think you can hold it down, though? The smell of breakfast didn't do you any favors." I reminded.

"I gotta try, Tooth. I've lost weight since getting sick between puking and not eating…I'm throwing up bile at this point, and that's not only gross because it tasted nasty and makes me want to throw up more, but it burns coming up." Hiccup sighed.

Sadly, I couldn't disagree with him. At the same time, I was kind of proud. Hiccup was admitting when something wasn't right in a way. Hiccup was honest with Henrik about being sick and needing to go home; he also wasn't afraid to call for a ride when he didn't believe he could do it. And now, Hiccup was admitting that he needed to eat because it's wasn't healthy to be throwing up stomach bile. "I'll get ya something light to try." I responded, giving him a light kiss on the forehead before he smiled a bit and then moved into the bathroom. I headed over into the kitchen to get started on lunch; I felt that Hiccup should try crackers or bread first before jumping over to soup, or even just the broth. I'd ask him when he got out.

Hiccup ended up remaining in the bathroom for a good half an hour; I suspect this was to actually use the bathroom, shower, shave, brush his teeth and what not. I know that Hiccup hated to be sick because it made him lazy or weak and he liked to be able to take care of himself. It was more of wanting to stay clean, washing away sickness or whatever. Hot showers worked great when Hiccup had a cold because the heat and steam would clear his nose and sometimes his throat too. I was still working on lunch; it would be done in another twenty to thirty minutes. I was watching TV with the Vikings, since the soup just needed to keep cooking on medium heat. Hiccup came out of the bathroom, dressed shorts and a t-shirt, no socks or shoes because they were unnecessary with us all being indoors all day.

"Hey…How do you feel?" I asked once Hiccup came to sit back down on the pullout bed.

"Headache, but not awful like it's been the last few days. Little nausea, and some stomach pain…But the rest seems to be gone, for now, and hoping it stays that way." Hiccup sighed some.

"No fever still?" Gobber wondered.

Hiccup shook his head before he sat back after propping up the pillows. I could tell that he didn't want to just lay back down and sleep more. But this was good; it meant he was recovering if some of the symptoms had stopped and he wanted to be awake and try to eat. "Want something light to eat? Crackers, maybe bread? Soup is still on for about another half hour." I questioned.

"Guess we could try crackers." Hiccup responded calmly.

"I'll get them for you." I smiled.

"No, no…Stay down, baby. I can get them; I'm not helpless, you know…" Hiccup mumbled as he got up and moved to the cupboard where we kept the snacks. I know why Hiccup said what he did; it's because when he is sick, usually, he just can't do much of anything without setting off severe nausea or being in so much pain that he couldn't move. Hiccup didn't like feeling so weak that he had to rely on people to get what he needed or wanted. And I was getting the feeling that Hiccup didn't like the fact he ended up sick twice in front of the Vikings and they had seen him too sick to do anything other than sleep, throw up, or whimper in pain. Vikings weren't known for letting anything get them down, so to speak. They'd work with injuries, sickness, the women did everything normal while being pregnant, even having a death wouldn't stop anything; it was always right back to work. I knew it was like this before the war with dragons ended, but I could see that it was still like this in present day.

Hiccup returned to the couch with a sleeve of saltine crackers, and it looked like some orange juice. Hiccup started to munch on a cracker, taking it slow and seeing if his body was going to instantly reject it. I didn't want to ask how the experiment was going because I didn't want him to think I was babying him. Hiccup spent about ten minutes just eating the crackers; he'd finish one and give it a few moments before starting on another one. So far; it looked like he could keep crackers down. "Well, since you're staying up, love…What would you like to do?" I asked.

"Still not gonna push it by trying to do any physical activities…Maybe just a movie or something. I know Henrik moved the Descendants themed night to when I return to work, so the date is still pending my sickness recovery. I guess I should watch those movies to know the songs and see if I can do them or not…" Hiccup stated as I handed him the remote and he started working on getting to the movies and then looking for Descendants. Once it came up, Hiccup got himself comfortable and let it play. Normally during movies; we'd sit back to cuddle up and end up laughing or talking about things as they happened, but I know that Hiccup wasn't watching these for entertainment. This was for learning, so he'd need to pay attention to not just the songs, but also the movie itself to understand the context of the songs used while judging if these were songs he could sing at the restaurant. I assumed Hiccup would also be watching for any dance moves.

**. . .**

**(4:30 pm)**

Hiccup never ended up eating the soup, but he finished the crackers and managed two pieces of bread before saying he was full. Hiccup kept it all down, and the orange juice too. So that made me happy on top of the fact the smell of the soup didn't make him sick either. Hiccup's fever returned, but it was only slightly. I wanted to safely assume that Hiccup was better and should be good to go for tomorrow. Hiccup watched Descendants and Descendants 2. Obviously, the third installment didn't release until August 3rd. They were pretty good movies; I understood that these were meant to be the children of Disney's famous heroes and villains in their own lives. The villains were all banished to an island of their own with a barrier that blocked out all magic and leaving. But the prince didn't believe the kids of villains deserved the same punishment to be locked up forever, so he invited four to come to where the heroes resided in hopes that with the freedom; they'd choose the life they wanted to live; being good or evil. The four decided they weren't their parents and chose to be good. Well, that was the first one anyway.

The second movie involved one of the main characters feeling that she didn't belong, and there was too much expected of her when it wasn't her style, so she went back to the island to be herself. The prince, who became king at the end of the first went to get her back and she refused. The king ended up kidnapped by another villain kid and it was up to the four former villains to save him. Ended happy, as expected. I came to understand that about Disney movies; there was always a happy ending where the girl gets the guy, or vice-versa. However, all that aside; I had to say, I wasn't sure if Hiccup could pull off performing these songs. Most of them were done by females and required both length and pitch that might be outside of Hiccup's limits. And if it wasn't that factor, some of the songs were also group ones. Hiccup never talked during the movies; he was very focused on watching everything, taking it all in. Was it bad to say that I loved watching him work?

When the second movie ended; Hiccup finally moved and stretched a bit. "Not gonna lie; pretty good movies. I'm also a huge fan of Disney, so I don't know why I thought this wouldn't be good. I actually think I like that it's live-action, not animated." Hiccup stated.

"Well, there is an animated series too, mostly about the four former villains turning heroes attending school. It's called Descendants; Wicked World." I told him.

"Eh, not going through all that. I was just asked for movie songs, so that's what I'm sticking to." Hiccup shrugged. "But may watch that at a later date." He admitted.

"So, you think you can do them, son? The songs?" Stoick wondered curiously.

"Tough call. Length-wise, probably. Pitch, though…" Hiccup paused. "I'm not sure I can get my voice that high anymore. When I was younger, likely. As an adult? I wouldn't really know unless I tried. But there's risk in that. I could fuck up my voice trying to hit some of those…" I could tell he was debating what to do.

"What if you just did songs you know you could hit?" I offered.

"That takes the point away of doing songs if I can only do some of them. I'd rather either be able to do all, or tell Henrik that I can't do it all. I'm guaranteeing that this was requested by a bunch or young kids, and mostly all girls in that vote. Adults may enjoy the movies as the fact they are Disney-related, but it'd be more for the kids." Hiccup informed, still thinking on it. "My best bet…Is finding the song that has the highest pitch, and seeing if I can do it. Because if I can; then the others will be a breeze knowing I can hit the highest and then everything else would be either same, or under."

"Just don't hurt yourself, babe. You don't need to lose your voice over this and risk either needing surgery to fix it, or actually messing it up so bad that you aren't able to recover and be left unable to sing at all." I reminded. "Henrik told you that too."

"I know, but I gotta try, Tooth." Hiccup sighed.

"What song is the highest note?" Snotlout questioned.

"I'd have to say it's the songs done by Mal's actor…But Uma's actor has a pretty high range too. All the girl actors do…" Hiccup considered. "That doesn't include when they sing in groups. Some I could pull off, others…Maybe not."

"What if some of the staff helped on group songs? You guys and girls have done that in the past with some of the musical group songs." I suggested.

"Could take some of the pressure off me," Hiccup pondered the idea now. "Hang on." He got his phone and called Henrik, setting in on speaker while it was still ringing. It picked up on the fifth.

"_Hiccup, my boy! So happy to hear from you. Is this the call where you tell me you're coming in tonight?"_ Henrik answered. _"Maybe, hopefully, secretly praying you tell me yes…"_ he added.

"I'm gonna burst your bubble and say no…" Hiccup replied. "I'm still sick, but hopefully over it entirely tomorrow. And hi." He added. "Why are you asking if I'm coming in?"

"_We're short staffed, both kitchen and servers…Was hoping you'd be coming in because it's gonna be a busy night and we're not gonna have the staff we need to make it happen fast. Didn't so much need you in the kitchen as I wanted you to do the entertainment portion to keep guests happy through the longer wait for food…It's one of the things that makes this restaurant so popular; the entertainment you provide to keep them content and busy." _Henrik stated. _"But anyway, what were you calling about?"_ Henrik asked after the pause.

"Wanted to talk about that whole Descendants themed night you're gonna reschedule when I come back. I watched the first two movies, not entirely sure I can do some of the songs. I'm gonna test it once I figure out which song has the highest pitch; if I can hit that, I should be able to hit anything. But that's just my update on that whole thing, and I'll let you know after the test if I can or can't. My question was if I can, some of the songs are group ones and I don't know if I can do all that. Tal suggested that we get some of the staff together to do them? Like when people are eating and the servers aren't making rounds at tables. Would that be cool with you, pending the information if they know the songs and willing to perform? I know a lot of them have stage fright, which is why I do most of the singing because I don't really care." Hiccup informed.

"_I don't see a problem with it, provided the timing is right on when it's done. As you suggested, during the times that customers are eating and servers don't need to be roaming around. Let me talk to them, we're about to do the before service meeting anyway. Gotta rile them up to handle the night we're gonna have. Everyone came in and the first thing I got asked was 'is Hiccup coming in tonight because we're gonna need him'. Or 'please tell me Hiccup is better and will be here when we open'. I was actually going to call you after the meeting to ask if you were coming or not. I'll get back to you on that group thing. Hope you feel better, kid and see you on Tuesday."_ Henrik replied.

I saw the look in Hiccup's eyes; he felt bad about what the restaurant was going to have to deal with tonight and that he wouldn't be there when it seemed like everyone was really hoping he would be. I also saw that he was deep in thought, perhaps arguing with himself. He wasn't actually considering to go in, was he? "More than likely you will, boss. Talk to you later…" Hiccup said before he ended the call and sighed looking up at the ceiling. "God…Damn it…"

"This is the part where I tell you that what you're thinking is a really bad idea, and you tell me that you can't let them suffer…Right?" I said. I knew where it was going.

"I can't, Toothless. The last time we worked short staffed; everything fell apart in the kitchen, with the servers…Everyone was stressed out and arguing. I can't leave them hanging like that…" Hiccup said.

"Hiccup, you're still sick…Even if you feel a bit better, don't push it by going to work tonight. You could end up with a migraine, the nausea or vomiting again…It's just not a good idea, despite good intentions…" I tried to reason with him. "You worked on Wednesday when all this started; you told me it was the heat and all the moving around that made things worse. To the point you got sick at work and couldn't drive home. I don't want to see you go tonight to help, and end up making things kick up and then I have to come get you. Please? Don't do it…"

"That was because I was working in the kitchen, which you know has to be fast-paced. But if Henrik only needs me for singing...I can do that. I'll just take it easy with dancing and stuff. But I can't leave them to suffer. It was bad the night I was there and if everyone is hoping I'd come in; then they must believe I'd make some kind of difference. They're like family to me, and you don't leave your family when they need you…I'm gonna go in." Hiccup decided.

I sighed heavily. I knew it was coming; I'd seen it in his eyes. "As there is clearly no way of talking you out of this...I'm coming with you." Hiccup stared at me, a bit surprised. "Because I will not have a repeat of Wednesday where you were sick, got worse, and couldn't drive. I admire that you didn't hide it this time around and let Henrik know you didn't feel good...But again, just because you feel better, doesn't mean you are. And doing all this before knowing if you're totally better is asking for trouble. So if you're going in, I'm coming too. And by default, them as well. I'm only allowing this because I'm under the impression you're just singing; I don't want you in the kitchen tonight. Okay? But the minute I see that you look worse, or end up in a state like last time; we're coming right home and I'll hear no arguments about it. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." Hiccup smiled and kissed my cheek quickly before heading to the bedroom to get changed.

"Should we get ready as well?" Gobber asked. I nodded to him as they got up and went to the loft to change their clothing. Most of us were all in sleepwear, as there wasn't a reason when the day started to get fully dressed. I rose to my feet and joined Hiccup in the bedroom to change clothes as well. I still really didn't like this idea, but I knew arguing with Hiccup was like fighting a wall; I wouldn't win and he wouldn't budge. So I allowed his desire, on my own conditions. Now, I just hoped I wouldn't regret this decision.


	46. Chapter 46

Life As We Know It

Rated; M for Mature  
Pairing; Hiccup & Toothless(Tallon)  
Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD-related. Everything belongs to its original creator.

46)

**=Normal POV=  
(6/24/2019-12:30 pm)  
(Archipelago Boundary)**

Henrik was beyond grateful that Hiccup showed up on Saturday night to perform; it was such a surprise and the night went fantastic. True to Henrik's word; Hiccup was only needed to sing and not work in the kitchen. Everyone had a great experience in dining despite how busy it was and the somewhat longer wait times to get their meal. Hiccup survived the night regardless of being sick still; he only dealt with a slight headache, and minor coughing, but after drinking water; he was good to go again. It was suspected that the amount of songs performed was probably a bit more than Hiccup was used to doing since Hiccup typically only performed one or two songs per hour and that night; he was doing four to five. At 10:30 pm when the doors had been locked, Henrik whole-heatedly thanked Hiccup for coming in and sent him off home with Toothless and the Vikings. Hiccup took a shower, ate a sandwich, and then ended up falling right to sleep by 11 pm. Toothless and the Vikings weren't far behind him in going to bed as well.

Sunday morning came with Hiccup feeling much better. No headaches, fever, nausea, or even fatigue; nothing at all. Hiccup had his energy and appetite back, so that was good and meant Hiccup could enjoy his two off days before returning to work on Tuesday. However, Sunday afternoon also brought an invitation from Cuyler for Hiccup, Toothless, and even the Vikings to join him and his family on the boat for a day trip at sea. Originally, Hiccup and Toothless were going to turn it down, but figured it might be a good chance to check the barrier since Cuyler said that's where they were going to be around. The trip wasn't meant to be anything crazy, little partying and just general fun; Hiccup and Toothless decided they would go. Monday morning, the repair man came to fix the air conditioning promptly at 7:00 am, and it was fixed by 8:30, allowing for Hiccup, Toothless, and the Vikings to jump on aboard with Cuyler who came to get them. Now, they were just sailing gently on the water and nearing the boundary marker.

As it turned out, Cuyler also invited the Andersen Family, who were close and good friends with the Grayson's; Hiccup and Toothless both knew this. Cuyler and Henrik just about grew up as brothers. It was that connection that allowed Hiccup to meet Henrik and land his job as the singing chef, because it had been a group dinner between the families. Hiccup wasn't overly worried about the Andersen's being there; he had explained to Henrik about the barrier situation, but not that Toothless was Tallon, who was a dragon in human form. Hiccup knew that if by some chance the barrier was open; there would be loads of explaining to do unless by some stroke of luck, Toothless stayed human.

"There's the marker…" Toothless pointed out.

"What's the plan, Hiccup?" Cuyler asked. "You want me to sail through or sit alongside it?"

"Alongside. Gotta see if it's even open." Hiccup told him. Cuyler nodded and started to turn the boat until it was next to the barrier and anchored at the marker.

"We doing this the same way as last time?" Toothless wondered.

"If it's open; I'm sending all seven of them back through at once. We're not risking sending a small group and having it close again…" Hiccup stated. "I'll still go through first and check."

"What happens if you and Tallon go through with them and it seals?" Mildri inquired softly.

"Then you all head back to Norway, and we'll return when it's open again. It's hard to make the call on how long it stays closed, but the first time; it was a month and we got three through before it did it again. Now, we're at another month mark, pending if it's open right now. But I'd rather not send us all in and risk you guys trapped on that side…" Hiccup informed.

"If it stays open…Can we come in as well? It might be faster to get you home with this boat rather than the other one? I don't even think it'll fit all of them." Cuyler questioned.

"I'll check to see if its even open, if so; I'll bring the wooden one through and we'll use the raft to load the rest evenly. At that point, I will send all seven of them through at the same time…We'll debate the next move pending that outcome…" Hiccup remarked.

"Got it. So that's a no on visiting? You've seen so much here, I suppose we're curious about your home…" Brenna said gently.

"Like I said…Pending outcomes of all this first…" Hiccup sighed as he moved closer to the side and moved himself over the railing as Toothless approached and kissed him deeply.

"I love you." Toothless whispered against his lips.

"I love you too. Wish me luck…" Hiccup replied with his forehead against Toothless's.

"Good luck." Toothless said as Hiccup climbed onto the marker and shifted to where the barrier was as he took a breath and let it out shakily while extending his hand and setting it against the barrier; he could feel it against his hand before closing his eyes pushing his hand harder, surprised when in went through. Hiccup looked back at Toothless a moment, who nodded to him. Hiccup held his breath and jumped through, vanishing from sight.

"Woah…" The Andersen and Grayson families stated with wide eyes.

"What? You didn't think we were kidding, did you?" Toothless asked.

"Well, no…But still surreal to see with your own eyes." Henrik blinked a few times. Toothless looked back to barrier and saw Hiccup come back through on the rowboat.

"Definitely open…Let's not waste the chance. Get the raft ready…" Hiccup stated as he was clearing things to make more space. "Looks like Dagur let everyone on Berk know and they brought the boat back for us to use again, and hopes we'll be able to get through again soon. Dated about three weeks ago," Hiccup informed, reading over a letter he'd found under the bench.

"Raft ready, Hiccup." Cuyler stated as he and Toothless got it on the hooks to lower it into the water and then letting it drop slowly next the wooden boat Hiccup was still balancing on.

"Alright, lets do this. We're gonna have to even out the weight on the raft…Tal, start having them come down. Dad and Gobber first," Hiccup said. Toothless nodded, bringing the Vikings towards the drop down ladder. Stoick went down first and joined Hiccup in the wooden boat; he sat first and let the boat settle before Gobber came down. "Gobber, you go in the raft." Hiccup directed. Gobber nodded and moved into the raft, steadying himself as Hiccup looked back up. "Now the rest, one at a time…" Hiccup instructed as the remaining five came down and went where Hiccup put them. Astrid, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut were in the raft with Gobber while Snotlout and Fishlegs went into the rowboat. Hiccup shifted on the back of the boat and held the bars.

"What now?" Gobber asked.

"Work together in the raft, get it pulled up next to the boat." Hiccup replied. Those in the raft did as Hiccup said, and once the raft was next to the boat, Hiccup took a deep breath. "Both boats need to pass the barrier at the same time. I don't want to risk that it cuts half of you off…"

"What about you?" Stoick questioned. "And Too-Tallon?" He corrected quickly remembering that Toothless was known as Tallon to others outside of barrier.

"If the barrier stays open after you seven cross then Tallon and I will come through together and take the speedboat back with you. But remember, this thing closed after eleven of you passed it the first time, and again after just three went through. Now there's seven at once…So I'm not holding a ton of hope it won't close right away again. If it closes, you go back to Berk and next time it opens…Again, we'll join you…" Hiccup stated, though, Toothless picked up on the hesitation of returning. It almost sounded like Hiccup didn't want to go back now that he had the choice to get the others back. Toothless couldn't help but feel like Hiccup was kind of telling them goodbye because he was afraid that Toothless would just become a dragon again if they crossed and he didn't want that let down of knowing nothing had changed still.

"And if it stays open…You two will come next?" Astrid wondered.

"Big if, but yes…" Toothless nodded, holding Hiccup's hand and giving him a light smile of comfort that everything was going to be okay. "Go on, we're not gonna know what happens until you go through." The Vikings nodded and set themselves to move together and pass through. Hiccup ended up squeezing Toothless's hand a bit tightly as they watched closely for a few moments. Last time, the barrier closed almost immediately after Dagur, Heather, and Mala had gone through. Hiccup wasn't seeing anything out of the ordinary, and he didn't see that flash from last time when the barrier had sealed. "Do we test it?" Toothless decided to ask.

"Yeah…B-But together. I don't…Want to risk us getting separated…" Hiccup responded nervously.

"We'll wait here…" Cuyler stated firmly. "I remember what it looked like last time it sealed, there was the flash…Once you go through, if we see that; we'll know it's closed and wait for it to open again. If it doesn't, should we attempt to come through?"

"I'll let you know pending results of this…" Hiccup promised. It would be great if the barrier stayed open this time around, but there was no telling when it was a force they didn't understand and were unfortunately at the mercy of. Toothless and Hiccup kept their hands together as they got back on the marker and faced the barrier. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be. In case I can't say it once we're through…" Toothless kissed him passionately. Hiccup kind of wanted to cry in fear of Toothless going back to being a dragon and then they couldn't do stuff like this in the Archipelago. Hiccup kissed Toothless back and they held it a few moments before pulling apart. "I love you with my everything, Hiccup."

Tears threatened to spill from Hiccup's eyes as he hugged Toothless tightly. "I love you with my everything, Toothless…"

"Don't cry…" Toothless held him in his arms.

"I can't…Help it. I just want to be with you…I don't care where that is as long as I have you…And I know what happens if we cross and-," Hiccup hid his face against Toothless's chest.

"Hey, hey. Come on now. Don't think that way, Hiccup. I know the chances are slim, and it's been a let down every single time…But hold faith. Alright?" Toothless told him, lifting Hiccup's head up to wipe his cheeks free of the tears that escaped his eyes. "We're gonna be fine. Okay? We're gonna hold hands, stay positive, and jump through. Everything is going to be alright. There is nothing that you and I can't get through as long as we're together. Believe in that fact; that there is nothing that can stop us as long as we're together. That there is no force that can keep us apart. Believe it with everything you have, Hiccup. Do you trust me?" Toothless held up his hand.

Hiccup still wanted to cry in fear of what kept happening, in being overwhelmed by Toothless's words too. But for some reason, what Toothless said made the fear seem small. He was right; Hiccup needed to believe in things. "I trust you." Hiccup nodded as he placed his hand in Toothless's now and the gripped one another tightly. Hiccup closed his eyes, holding on to all faith that things would be different, that this would be the one where it all changed and everything would work out for them. Together, Hiccup and Toothless moved forward and took the leap, going through the barrier together. It felt normal, as always. Hiccup still had his eyes closed, almost afraid to open them.

"Oh my Gods…" Hiccup heard Astrid say as the others gasped. Hiccup got scared and squeezed his hand, shocked to find that it was still holding something.

"Hiccup…" Toothless said. Hiccup's eyes snapped open as he looked to his left and saw Toothless standing beside him still as they were on the small dock they'd built to tie their speedboat to when they were inside the boundary of the Archipelago.

"Too-Toothless?" Hiccup asked, still shocked and maybe feeling like it was just a dream. Hiccup squeezed his hand again, feeling Toothless return the grip. The tears were still brimming Hiccup's eyes as he reached over to touch Toothless's arms, shoulders, even the side of his face. "I-Is this…R-Real? A-Are you really here next to me…L-Like this?"

Toothless leaned into his touch, smiling softly and nodding. "It's real, babe…It's me," That's what sent the tears down Hiccup's cheeks again as he launched himself forward into Toothless's arms. Toothless embraced him tightly. "I'm here…I'm right here. It's alright, love…Everything is okay, just like I promised it would be." The Vikings couldn't believe it; Toothless stayed human passing the barrier. Not only did this mean Hiccup and Toothless could stay together, it also meant to Stoick that Hiccup would stay on in the Archipelago, on Berk, and start training to become Chief. For now, though; Stoick wouldn't instantly throw it on Hiccup because he knew that it would start a fight. There would need to be a small adjustment period anyway upon returning. The Hooligans still didn't know that Hiccup was dating a man, or that the man he was in a relationship with was Toothless, who had a human form.

After a few moments, Hiccup pulled off of Toothless, wiping his eyes free of tears but there was an overjoyed smile on his face. Toothless leaned in and kissed him deeply; Hiccup returned it fully. The two shared a few more between them, both smiling and giggling; this was amazing. "I'm so happy…" Hiccup said, laying his head on Toothless's chest.

"I am too, love. And as soon as we're settled back on Berk…I'm going to show you just how happy I am." Toothless said softly in Hiccup's ear. This caused Hiccup blush a deep shade of red, but he nodded, not denying the idea at all for them to make love tonight. The questions to be answered were where they would do it. In Stoick's house, no way. Out in the cove? Possibly. It could be discussed later on when they were alone. "Should we alert the others we've made it through?" Toothless inquired.

"Yeah, I don't think the barrier closed again." Hiccup nodded to him. "But I fear it shutting if they come through with the boat. I don't want to risk them getting trapped on Berk, and they don't have any supplies or clothes to be in the Archipelago for a while."

"But we can help them out as we helped your father and the others when they came to Norway completely unprepared. If anything, we know that a month seems to be the threshold for the barrier opening after it's sealed. It wouldn't be forever, Hiccup. We'll just let them know to make sure things are taken care of back home, as a just in case. And we need to warn them about the lifestyle of Vikings, and that there will be dragons…" Toothless reminded gently.

"Alright. Get the speedboat ready, I'll pop through to tell them." Hiccup said.

"Got it." Toothless nodded. Hiccup kissed him again before carefully moving back through the barrier to make sure it wouldn't close with him on the one side.

"Lad! You made it and it's still open." Cuyler said happily.

"Yeah and Tallon is good too. You guys can come through, as long as you understand that the barrier could still close and you could be trapped on this side for a while…Tal and I suggest calling back home and making sure things would be alright for a bit if you weren't around. That's…Mainly for you Henrik, and the restaurant. Tal and I have our house and bills set, it's auto withdrawn when due and there's enough to get us through for a couple of months." Hiccup informed.

"Ah, smart thinking." Henrik nodded. "Give us a few minutes?"

"Take your time. I think we're alright for right now." Hiccup replied. For about fifteen minutes, the adults were making calls back home to ensure things were taken care of if they happened to get locked in the Archipelago for a bit. Henrik was going to have the restaurant run by his brother, but let it be known that Hiccup and his fiancé were on an extended vacation, so there wouldn't be any live performances for a bit. Hiccup knew there was no school to worry about for the kids under eighteen, and Cuyler seemed to have a close friend he worked with on the boat take over for fishing business. Everything was just being left at _extended vacation_ and they'd let everyone know when they were back.

"We're set." Cuyler smiled.

"Alright. Just one more thing…Nothing past this barrier is modern. No electricity, no internet, no signals, no plumbing, comfy beds…Nothing. This is Viking Age, as in swords, maces, axes, shields…And-" Hiccup paused, almost afraid to say it. "Dragons…"

"What?" was asked by many.

"Really?" Britta, Henrik's eldest daughter, asked.

Hiccup nodded. "They aren't dangerous…And you will be totally safe. I'll explain everything once we get to my home island…But you have to keep this a secret. The world doesn't know about dragons; Tallon and I believe that this barrier is in place to protect them, and that's why dragons aren't seen in other parts of the world. If you have any reservations about this life…Now is your time to say it and change your minds. If you cross, and this barrier closes, we're stuck on the other side until it opens again and we don't know how long that could be." Hiccup informed. The others were quiet a few moments, but finally; they looked back at Hiccup and nodded to agree to everything he said about being sure of seeing the Archipelago, and also keep the secret of dragons. "Then get that boat turned and come on in."

Cuyler nodded as they weighed anchor, and turned the boat in towards the barrier and sailed right on through. "Wow…" Most of them gasped. Hiccup laughed a little, because it was exciting for them to be past this mark. Hiccup recalled Cuyler telling him and Toothless four years ago that no one ventured in because the navigational systems wouldn't work and that made people nervous to sail in these waters.

"Welcome to the Barbaric Archipelago." Hiccup told them with a smile as he stood next to Toothless.


	47. Chapter 47

Life As We Know It

Rated; M for Mature  
Pairing; Hiccup & Toothless(Tallon)  
Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD-related. Everything belongs to its original creator.

47)

**=Hiccup's POV=  
(6/24/2019-11:45 am)  
(Archipelago Boundary)**

I was overjoyed when I discovered the barrier open, and words couldn't describe my happiness when it stayed open for Toothless and I to cross, and he remained in human form. I didn't know I could feel that kind of excitement. After so many let downs over the last four years; it finally happened that Toothless could be human inside the Archipelago boundary. I was beyond happy about this; the bonus was that the barrier continue to stay open while Cuyler brought his ship through with his family and the Andersen family aboard. This only happened on the understanding that the barrier could close again after so much use in one timeframe, and that they could be stuck with us for a bit. After they agreed, I let them come through and they were astounded upon just crossing into the Archipelago; they hadn't even seen everything else yet.

"And…The nav system is going haywire." Cuyler stated.

"Ain't gonna either, so might as well turn it off. Your GPS is me while you're here. I told you; that stuff won't work on this side of the barrier. I think if it wasn't here, the system would pick up the area. But the barrier is likely in place to protect to dragons from those who want to hurt them for fun or profit. There aren't a lot of…Vikings here who want to go up against a flying, fire-breathing lizard…But beyond that barrier, well you know the weapons are much more advanced than swords, arrows, and what not. More threatening to a dragon." I explained.

"Understandable." Mari nodded.

"I figured Vikings were pretty hardcore and wouldn't be afraid of dragons, from legend…Which is all we know until seeing this." Henrik shrugged.

"You ain't seen nothing yet. And yeah, we are…But there isn't a lot of fighting anymore thanks to me and Tallon. About six or seven years ago, dragons and Vikings were at war with one another, one that had been going on for the last three-hundred years. But Tal and I changed things by…Befriending dragons instead of fighting them." I smiled.

"Yep. With trust we learned that the dragons were being controlled by this really big dragon who led the nest closest to our home island, forced to bring her food from raids on Viking villages or she'd eat them instead. So Hiccup and I found a way to take it on and win. There's been peace ever since." Toothless chuckled. "Well, aside from a few little fights that we've managed." He shrugged.

"And changing some minds about dragons being amazing creatures from those who believed they were bad." I added in. "Now, we can keep chatting about all this, or I can show you firsthand what no one else in the world outside of the Archipelago has ever seen?"

"Lead the way!" The Andersen's and Grayson's agreed.

"First, I think we get the Vikings back on the big boat…We only used the raft and row ones to ensure they could get through at once, as a just in case the barrier closed immediately after being used." Toothless offered.

"It will be faster in my boat then in those. Are you two coming aboard as well?" Cuyler inquired.

"Nah, we'll take the speedboat." I replied as he helped the Vikings get over to Cuyler's boat and then get them back on board; then the two smaller boats were hooked up to Cuyler's and lifted out of the water and hung along the outside of the ship. "Let's get going." I stated, we're headed North." I informed.

"On it, babe." Toothless smiled, getting into the speedboat and preparing it for us to travel to Berk. "All set. Come aboard." Toothless stated, grabbing the keys from the compartment we hid them in.

Right as Toothless about to turn the speedboat on and us head towards Berk; I caught a glance at the barrier. It did the flash thing as I felt compelled to touch it before getting into the speedboat. Sure enough, it was closed again. Despite the good of us being inside the barrier this time, it still meant we were stuck here for probably about a month, and I prayed not longer than that. Hell, I prayed for _shorter_ than a month. I didn't want to be stuck here for long, and it might sound selfish, but it's because I didn't have Toothless as a dragon for us to just escape if things went…Wrong. I couldn't hold hope that things were going to be okay now that we're returning to Berk and Toothless could stay human. No, because I knew my dad was immediately, on his first chance once we've settled a bit, start on the Chief training stuff. And I'd already told him that we'd discuss things pending results of other things. So I hoped to every God and Goddess listening, that he wouldn't forget that and we'd actually get to talk about things before making any final decisions.

"Babe, you okay?" Toothless asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine, baby. A light caught my eye and I realized it was that flash the barrier did last time when people crossed and then it sealed. I figured to test it myself before we left; it's closed again." I told him gently.

"No big deal. We know it opens again, so we'll just wait it out like we did from the other side and do random checks for when it can be passed again. That's when we'll send the Grayson's and Andersen's home, and perhaps ourselves; depending on whatever choices are made." Toothless stated softly as I moved over to the speedboat and he offered his hand to help me in. "At least we're both here together, and I stayed human. So I'd call this a positive outcome." He chuckled a bit. I nodded to him; he was right. I took his hand and got into the boat, finding my balance. "Who is driving?"

"I will." I moved to the wheel and took the key from him. "You did last time we left the Archipelago." I smiled. "Oh, why don't we send Sharpshot ahead of us to warn the Hooligans we're coming in so they don't wig out at Cuyler's boat? Or ours for that matter?" I suggested lightly.

"Oh, good idea." Toothless responded, locating my notebook and one of the charcoal pencils; he wrote a short message. "Should…I say anything about why _Toothless_ isn't present?" He wondered.

"I mean…It's…Likely going to come out eventually, just like it did with them…" I motioned my head towards the Vikings a bit. "Even though that was said in heat of the moment…I can't exactly tell them that we all came back without my Night Fury. For now, leave it be…And we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. If they accepted the barrier thing; I'm sure they can open their minds to it…Basically being a magical type of thing and that other worldly events are possible…" I trailed off.

This was something else my father and I touched on that subject in his apology to me; what would happen when we returned to Berk, and would everyone accept that their future Chief has a male lover and that that male happened to be his dragon who magically and unexplained still, turned human? Stoick said we'd cross that when it came. Well, in a few hours; we'd be getting to that point, so it was another discussion to be had. Because I wouldn't be Chief if I couldn't do it with Toothless at my side. Returning to Berk wasn't going to be all that joyful, and there certainly wouldn't be a lot of rest either. Berk wasn't my _favorite_ place to be because of the past, and despite it being in the past; it doesn't mean what happened was forgotten.

I was pulled from my thoughts as I felt Toothless kiss me gently, but with a light level of passion. I returned the action and we looked into one another's eyes. "Everything is going to be just fine, love. No matter what happens; you have me indefinitely." I could have cried again when he said that. For me, it meant that he would always be at my side, no matter what happened or where we went. I nodded to him, smiling again. I started up the speedboat and gave it a few moments to run before Toothless untied it from the mini-dock attached to the marker. "Sharpshot, head home and find Spitelout." Toothless said to the green Terrible Terror on his shoulder after attaching the note to his leg. Sharpshot zipped off towards Berk and was very soon out of sight.

"Follow us!" I called to Cuyler; he nodded as I threw the boat into gear and then gradually picking up speed while we went North, but keeping it so that Cuyler could keep up. Though, I recalled Cuyler's boat could get pretty up there in speed; it was his newest fishing boat, bought about a year ago. I knew he'd be able to keep up. Before this day was officially over at midnight; we'd be back on Berk. I couldn't say I was excited, but for now; there wasn't much else choice with the barrier closed.

**. . .**

**=Normal POV=  
(7:00 pm)  
(Archipelago; Isle of Berk)**

Toothless picked up on it before even crossing the barrier; that Hiccup didn't really want to come back, but he was a people pleaser and couldn't very well just send his father, Gobber, and the five through and not join them. Hiccup felt that the seven would just come back through the barrier if he hadn't shown up after a few minutes, and Odin only knew if it would have made the barrier seal and kept them trapped in Norway, again. So Hiccup couldn't take the risk of just letting them go and no coming with; he had to go and make sure they reached Berk. Obviously that meant Toothless was coming too, whether he'd returned to being a dragon or, in a stroke of luck that happened; he stayed human. But it meant Toothless wasn't going to let Hiccup do this alone; he promised to always be there, and he would, no matter what form and they'd figure something out had he reverted back to his dragon form. However, during the trip further North into the Archipelago, Toothless really picked up on Hiccup not wanting to be there at all.

Even the two Norway families who ventured in with them to see where Hiccup and _Tallon_ were from had taken notice of Hiccup seeming more…Miserable with every hour that passed bringing them to now where Berk was just ahead of them as they'd crossed into Berk's waters past the two stone statues of Vikings, which acted as an entry way straight to the docks. The seven other Vikings only seem relieved and excited to be back finally. And for Hiccup, that was kind of another indicator that he wasn't going to enjoy _any_ of this because the fear his father was only saying all that apology and acceptance stuff as a way to mend the tension between them while they were stuck in Norway. But now, they were back in the Archipelago. Back home. Hiccup had no doubts that his father would instantly go back to Chief Stoick, which was understandable; he'd been away for two months and Hiccup knew that his dad needed to be home. The worry was Stoick reverting back to Chief Stoick and letting Father Stoick disappear again because he was now in a position to be in command again and anyone on the island he ruled on was subjected to follow that command.

For Hiccup, all this meant was that if his father decided to go back on what he said; Hiccup had to invoke self-exile to escape Berk until the barrier opened again. And then he wouldn't come back, ever. Hiccup would always love his father, but he didn't know if he could forgive him a third time. It had been twice so far, and Hiccup was still iffy about the second chance he'd given his dad. This situation would reveal if his father was being genuine or not. Toothless felt the same way, even though he never told Hiccup that he'd already warned his father of the outcome of hurting Hiccup again because Toothless knew something seemed off when Hiccup was sick and Stoick began spouting off the joys of returning to Berk, and what it's future held. Toothless and Hiccup supposed that all they could do was wait this out and see where it went because now, they were in Berk's waters and coming up to the docks so it was time to put on the smiles, act happy to be back and see what happened.

As if things couldn't get any weirder for Hiccup at least; he knew they'd been spotted by the aerial spotters because the entire village was out and cheering for the return. Hiccup rolled his eyes with a groan, and then a sigh. The speedboat pulled up to the lowest dock and Hiccup turned it off; he and Toothless handled getting the ropes secured to the dock, grabbing their things and then getting the protective covering over the top. They also made sure the anchor was dropped in case of heavy winds or rough seas; they didn't need to lose their fast getaway if something went wrong.

"And here we go…" Hiccup muttered as Toothless climbed out first and helped Hiccup. The two of them weren't going to do anything romantic yet; it had been decided while they traveled to keep their relationship to themselves for now and the others on Cuyler's boat knew too. Hiccup and Toothless helped bring in Cuyler's ship and got it docked, anchored, and tied into place before letting them come off. "Welcome to Berk," Hiccup put on the smile for the two modern families who were taking everything in quietly and in awe.

"Welcome home, Chief!" The village called, still cheering. Hiccup already had a headache and wanted to get out of the spotlight.

"Oh sure, welcome home for the Chief, but not the Heir…" Hiccup said to himself, but Toothless caught it.

"Aye, good to be back!" Stoick laughed heartedly while heading up to greet everyone while he walked by. Gobber decided to stay down with Hiccup and Toothless, but the younger Vikings who had ventured to Norway were already following Stoick and meeting up with their parents and of course, their dragons. Hiccup kind of saw that coming.

"Is it bad I wish you could switch between forms so we could go flying…Being up in the clouds was a nice distraction from being here and made it bearable." Hiccup said to Toothless now.

"Not bad at all. I think it would be pretty cool to switch between dragon and human, and I'm with you on that flying thing. Could use the wing stretch after being in the one form so long," Toothless replied. "Are you alright?"

"I will be…" Hiccup stated.

"Hic…" Toothless asked as Hiccup looked over a little bit. "Being serious. I know you're nervous to be here, and that you really don't want to be. If it's making you uncomfortable, or need time to adjust without the overbearingness of everyone being excited for the return; we can grab the boat at go to Dragon Island for little bit. I'm sure your father will understand…" He suggested. _Not that I will give him much choice…_ But Toothless kept that thought to himself, Stoick wouldn't challenge him if he wanted to prove that he was okay with anything that Hiccup wanted to do. That included giving Hiccup time to be on Berk again since things were left in a really awkward position last time they were here with Stoick throwing it on Hiccup that when he returned from his Western explorations; Stoick was making him Chief and training him along the way. And this was made known as a formal announcement to the entire tribe. "So tell me the truth…Are you okay?"

"As long as dad can give me my time to breathe here for a little bit as I also have to help the Grayson's and Andersen's adjust…And I get a good night's sleep tonight, then yes; I will be okay being here." Hiccup admitted. "If…That status changes; I'll let you know." He assured.

"Alright, I'll hold you to that." Toothless nodded and snuck a kiss to his lips while Gobber and the two families were in front of them. Hiccup and Toothless knew what Gobber and the others were doing, allowing them to have a little privacy while everyone was occupied with Stoick being back. It was nice, and appreciated. "Now, let's get up there and settled. I think just dinner, and finding where we'll be sleeping is good for tonight. We can work on the adjustment period tomorrow."

"Agreed." The Grayson's and Andersen's said. With that; the group on the docks began heading up to get into the village itself to get the welcome out of the way, eat something, and then finally turn in for the night.


	48. Chapter 48

Life As We Know It

Rated; M for Mature  
Pairing; Hiccup & Toothless(Tallon)  
Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD-related. Everything belongs to its original creator.

48)

**=Normal POV=  
(6/25/2019-10:00 am)  
(Archipelago; Isle of Berk)**

The night had not gone as easily as Hiccup and Toothless initially wanted it to go. No, once everyone was on the island itself instead of the docks; it grew quieter about the Grayson's and the Andersen's being there. Hiccup didn't want to deal with all the questions, so he just made it known that they were her personal guests from outside the barrier and that they were basically a second family to him. The two questions that stood out pretty fast were who was the black-haired, green-eyed male next to Hiccup, and the obvious one that Hiccup stayed off most of the night; where was Toothless. Hiccup's response was that Toothless was tired and resting in the storage under Cuyler's boat. It pacified the tribe, for now. Hiccup just wasn't up to dealing with the actual explanation last night; he only wanted to eat and sleep because he knew that things were going to be busy now that he was back. However, Stoick allowed for a party to celebrate them finally being home, and that kept Hiccup duty bound at the event until about 10 pm because he was the Chief's son, and if it was a tribe celebration; he unfortunately had to be present. Hiccup almost considered playing sick, but he knew his dad wouldn't buy it as Hiccup just over being sick on Sunday morning.

When things finally closed down, Hiccup still didn't get to rest because he needed to find places for the two families to sleep and make sure they had what they needed for the night. Hiccup would take care of the rest in the morning, which was now upon them. The night ended with everyone staying in Stoick's house, being the only house big enough and could house everyone. All of the kids were put upstairs in the loft area, and then the four parents shared their own room. Toothless and Hiccup took Hiccup's home office after putting a spare bed in there. Hiccup needed to figure out another arrangement for the remaining time, though, because he felt the families should have their own spaces to stay in for their time on Berk until the barrier opened again. Hiccup slept all night in Toothless's arms; he didn't think he was so tired, but evidently, he was. Toothless was awake early because he heard movement around upstairs, and when Stoick had left at sunrise to begin his Chiefing. Toothless had left the room and let Hiccup sleep to help get the Andersen's and Grayson's somewhat adjusted to how Vikings lived their daily lives; this mainly included where to go to the bathroom, and wash up.

Stoick had returned around 7:45 am to gather everyone for breakfast, but was surprised to find Hiccup not up yet. Toothless explained Hiccup was tired and to let him sleep longer; Stoick decided not to push his luck with Toothless, especially with him human. Toothless understood that Stoick was Chief and made the rules, but he wasn't going to let that power go to Stoick's head about being home and reminded him nicely and respectfully as possible that they may be back in Viking territory, but Hiccup was still his own person and adult. So if Hiccup was still sleeping, then let him sleep and they'd join things afterward. Stoick left without a fight as Toothless stayed with the two families, trying to answer as many questions as he could. Unfortunately, Toothless only knew a lot of this life as a dragon, so it was hard to actually explain the _Viking_ lifestyle to them; he had to remember that only Cuyler's family knew the truth that he was a dragon in human form. The Andersen's didn't know, but Toothless suspected Hiccup would tell them the truth soon.

Hiccup finally began to wake up now; it was slow and painful as he'd been so used to sleeping on a softer bed. And it was colder in the Archipelago. Hiccup sat up, yawning and then got to his feet to stretch his arms before making his way out of the room while rubbing his eyes. "Well, good morning, sleepyhead." Toothless smiled.

"Hi, babe," Hiccup replied with a light smile and then accepted the hug and kiss from Toothless. "What time is it?"

"11 am," Henrik said after checking his watch. Hiccup's eyes widened.

"It's actually 10 am. Henrik, your watch is still on Norway time, which is an hour ahead of the Archipelago." Toothless informed. "Relax, love."

Hiccup took a breath to calm down. "Where's my dad, out Chiefing?"

"I assume so. He was gone early before the sun came up, but you know how he is." Toothless chuckled as Hiccup nodded. "He came by around 8 am to get us for breakfast, but I told him to let you sleep longer."

"You guys should have gone to eat," Hiccup yawned again.

"We didn't mind waiting for you, sweetheart. Besides, Tal got us some fruit and bread to snack on." Mari smiled.

"Yeah, we're okay." Brenna stated.

"Tallon also showed us where the bathroom was, and let us wash up a bit." Cuyler informed.

"Bet you're missing indoor plumbing, huh?" Hiccup asked as they laughed a little and nodded. "How we live here is why I never wanted to really come back…"

"It's alright, Hiccup. You gave us fair warning that this place was not modernized or advanced in anyway, so we knew that going into this and accepted it. We'll adjust here for the time we are here." Henrik responded.

"But we could help this place come into the modern age," Britta offered.

"Absolutely. There's no reason you can come into the twenty-first century. It would take going through some channels, but-," Mildri began.

Hiccup shook his head. "It would be nice, but there is a few things to consider. One; we have the barrier which apparently has a picky mind of it's own on when it wants to be passable. Two; the Archipelago is a dead zone to all technology with the barrier in place, as you saw with your navigation systems upon entering. And three, which is probably the one that I worry about the most; is the dragons live here in peace with us and are believed to be just myth where you live. Even if we remedied the other two factors; I don't know how the world is going to respond to knowing they've been living among dragons all this time. I know the outcome could be like how it is here, where there is peace and people riding them as I know you've seen happen since arriving…Or we deal with people living in fear, or only wanting to hunt them for game and money. Unfortunately, as someone who fought to have this peace and bring Vikings and Dragons together…And have fought battles since the ending of that old war to keep the peace; I can't run that risk of things going badly."

"We understand, Hiccup. And we wouldn't risk the dragons either." Brenna smiled softly.

"I appreciate that. One day the world might be ready for dragons, and when that day comes; I hope I'm still alive to see it. Until then, that barrier is there for a reason and I have to believe its to protect the dragons from the rest of the world that is in the modern age and have stronger, advanced weapons that can kill a dragon easier and faster. We can handle Viking attacks, it's easy enough to get away from our weapons…But guns, bombs, and what not? No…The dragons wouldn't stand a chance, so I think that's why the barrier is up; to keep them safe from the modern danger." Hiccup said gently.

"This is why Hiccup and I haven't tried to destroy the barrier either; we don't know what could happen. So better to not mess with something that's working, even if it closes the Vikings off from the rest of the world as well. That's a sacrifice we make for the dragons." Toothless added onto what Hiccup said.

"Even if the Vikings themselves didn't even know what was beyond the barrier until we decided to get bold and do it." Hiccup shrugged a bit.

"And don't forget that the trader ships obviously know too because Johann told your dad and the others where we were and was telling them about modern life." Toothless reminded.

"Yeah, but he never told us anything like that before four years ago when we crossed the first time, so it had to be in that timeframe when the traders decided to venture out. All Vikings knew was that going past the boundary markers in any direction was not something we did because it was uncharted waters and technically forbidden." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Not that you listened." Toothless teased.

"Nope." Hiccup smiled proudly. "Anyway, we'll talk more about it later. Let me get situated for the day and we'll go to breakfast and then work on getting you all settled here for a bit."

"No problem!" the two families replied to him. Hiccup gave Toothless a light kiss and then headed off to the downstairs restroom to use the bathroom, and wash up a bit. Hiccup moved back into his office and changed clothes; he was back in his Viking attire consisting of dark brown pants, a red long-sleeve shirt, and brown leather boots. Hiccup decided that he was going to continue using his modern prosthetic here because why not? His father, Gobber, and friends knew the truth about things so he didn't need to wear the old one to avoid arising suspicion that something was going on anymore. Finally, Hiccup was set and returned to the others in the main room of his father's home. "Alright, let's get going to the hall; there should still be plenty to eat because people go there all day long to snack between meals." Without saying much else, all of them headed outside with Hiccup and Toothless leading them.

**. . .**

**(10:30 am)  
(The Great Hall)**

The Grayson's and Andersen's discovered that the Great Hall was the really big building next to Stoick's house, so it did not take more than five minutes to get to it. Hiccup figured he might as well use their wandering time to semi-give a tour and last night he didn't say much of anything because it was too loud and he was too tired. "So this is the Great Hall. You kind of saw it last night, but it serves as both the place where the entire tribe eats, celebrates, my dad has meetings with the Berk Council and ally meetings with other tribes, and in the event we have a bad storm; this would be the shelter." Hiccup explained.

"How bad to storms get here?" Lilly, Henrik's youngest daughter, inquired.

"Well…The official description of Berk over the years is that it's a twelve days North of hopeless and a few degrees South of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. Boasting the kind of balmy, fun-in-the-sun climate that will give you frostbite on your spleen. It's snows nine months of the year, and hails the other three." Hiccup chuckled a little.

"I did notice it was a lot colder here…" Askel blinked.

"You get used to it after a while. Probably in about a week or so, you won't even notice the difference." Toothless shrugged. "We'll give you a full tour later. I believe we're going to arrange your lodging and clothing situations for the time you're here first." The group nodded as Hiccup brought them into the hall; it wasn't as busy as last night, thankfully. But Stoick was there with the council and that already had Hiccup nervous.

"Ah, good! You're awake, son! Come, come beside me." Stoick beamed.

_Oh boy…_ Hiccup dreaded silently. "Tal…Would you take them to get something to eat. I have a feeling this is supposed to be some kind of meeting…"

"You need to eat too, Hiccup." Toothless sighed.

"I'll grab something and eat over there. I'd rather get this taken care of first, so it doesn't interfere later on…" Hiccup mumbled as he grabbed a plate and got some stuff on it before going over to his father. Toothless led the two families to get something for breakfast and they took a seat a few tables away from where Stoick, Hiccup, and the council were. "Yes, Dad?" Hiccup asked.

"I was just speaking to the council on updates from the last two months, informing them of our time beyond the barrier and what not…" Stoick began.

"Uh huh…" Hiccup responded, working on eating a piece of bread and sort of urging his father to continue.

"We want to know what your plan is regarding the barrier, and these…Extras?" Spitelout inquired firmly.

"Okay, first of all…" Hiccup set his food down and looked at the other sitting at the table he was at. "The _extras_, are friends of mine from beyond the barrier. I will introduce them at dinner, and maybe then you can use names."

"But why do they need to be here?" Sven asked.

"Because they showed me their home, taught me their way of life. And they only wanted to be able to see my home, and see how things are here because it's vastly different. You don't need to worry, alright? They aren't enemies. Secondly…My plan with the barrier is to leave it alone." Hiccup informed.

"We need to do something about it." Spitelout remarked.

"Why mess with something you don't need to?" Hiccup questioned. "It's not hurting anyone, and we've obviously lived with it without knowing it was there for Odin only knows how many years. The only reason it's known now is because Toothless and I traveled beyond it when initially, no one ever went past the boundaries. And before it gets said, there were never issues with it sealing up like this until _some_ people, won't say names, decided to be nosy. Regardless…I won't do anything to the barrier, and neither will any of you. We don't know how long it's been there, why it's there, or how it works. So let's not mess with a force we don't understand."

"What are you theories on it?" Mulch wondered.

"To be honest…" Hiccup crossed his arms over his chest, glancing to Toothless and asking silently if he should reveal certain things. Toothless only gave him a look that said he might as well get it over with. "I think its there to protect the dragons from the modern world that lies beyond it." Hiccup finally said. "I can't sit here and tell you that it's all sunshine and rainbows out there; it's just like here, only more advanced. There's still weapons, people fighting, and what not."

"Are dragons not safe there? Johann mentioned that the dragons should remain here on Berk when he offered to take your father, Gobber, and the riders across to find you." Sven stated.

"I'm…Not sure if there are dragons there." Hiccup replied, deciding that this was an open chance to bring up the possibility of the barrier changing any dragons who crossed into another form for survival.

"Explain? Surely, you would have seen…And had Toothless there with you. Or was he harmed and killed by these modern people and that is why we've yet to see him since your return?" Spitelout huffed.

"As if Toothless would let anyone hurt him…But no, he's not harmed or dead. If he were, do you think I'd be this calm?" Hiccup arched a brow.

"Good point." Bucket nodded.

"So can you explain what you just said?" Gobber urged, already knowing what Hiccup was getting at. And Stoick knew too.

Hiccup sighed. "_IF_ there are dragons beyond the barrier; they are not…Dragons." He watched their eyes widen a bit, and arch in confusion, but also wanting him to continue. "I have the theory the barrier is around the Archipelago to protect the dragons from the modernized world beyond it. My friends over there, have confirmed that they do not sail into these waters because it is a dead zone for their navigational systems to chart through this area. Meaning, these are uncharted waters for them. No one comes through this way because they do not know where to go. So no one out past the boundary in other parts of the world we live in know about dragons. They are myth, tall tales, used for fantasy. However…Knowing all that, and something else, allows me to believe that if there are dragons past the barrier; they are not appearing as dragons."

"You are suggesting that they take on another form?" Sven asked.

"It's…Not suggestion." Hiccup corrected. "I did say that knowing all that and something else, allows me to believe what I do. That something else, is because I've seen firsthand that the dragons change forms upon crossing…"

"Alright, Hiccup…You have our attention." Mulch motioned for him to go on.

"I think he has everyone's…" Bucket tilted his head to the rest of the room where it appeared most of the tribe had come in and were sitting around the room, but staying quiet. Everyone had been wanting to hear some kind of explanation from Hiccup himself ever since Dagur, Mala, and Heather returned to tell them what was going on a month ago.

"Gods…Dammit…" Hiccup sighed heavily. "You know what, I don't even care. I just woke up less than an hour ago and I already have a headache…" He retorted in an aggravated voice. Toothless could pick it up; he knew Hiccup was now hating everything about being back on Berk, and worse; stuck here too. "When…Toothless and I crossed four years ago…He changed form to something that would…I guess, assist him in fitting in and staying safe."

"And…What did he change into?" Spitelout pushed.

"A human…" Hiccup looked at them now. The room had gone entirely silent. "No one beyond the barrier can really do much to a dragon if they don't know he is one. At the same time…I don't think all dragons become humans if they cross because Sharpshot changed into a bird, a Pidgeon, to be accurate. So I think that if dragons cross, they either become humans…Or turn into some kind of animal. And that just shows me that the barrier is in place to protect dragons in the Archipelago, but if a dragon should leave; there's an alternate safeguard for them to survive beyond."

"I suppose there is no…Denying the information, or calling it just a theory as you were able to see it for yourself. But then that begs the question, Hiccup…" Spitelout paused.

"Where is Toothless now that you've returned to this side of the barrier? And don't say on that ship, because that dragon never leaves your side…" Sven remarked. "So I find it hard to believe he'd still be below deck, resting, now that it's the next day…"

Hiccup glanced to Toothless now, who got the hint and rose from his seat, moving next to Hiccup. "This is a private matter, you'll need to wait over there until the meeting is concluded." Spitelout informed firmly to the one he assumed was a stranger approaching the table.

"If it were a _private matter_ as you claim it to be; then you would have made better effort to keep others out. And yet, the entire tribe has inserted themselves. Don't come at me about private matter." Toothless remarked.

"Who do you think you're talking to? Perhaps things are different on the other side of the barrier, but here; guests don't speak out of line. Now this is a tribal matter, so I ask you return to your space over there and-," Spitelout started.

"I…Don't suggest you talk to him that way…" Gobber offered calmly.

"He's just an outsider. I'm not afraid of him. He doesn't belong at this table, and it's not his place to interfere on anything just because he's Hiccup's friend. So he needs to go sit down." Spitelout scoffed.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Gobber shrugged casually and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry. Perhaps I was wrong, but are you the Chief of this village? No. It's Stoick. So you do not, especially while he is present, have the authority to tell me to go sit down. You're only in charge when he is off the island. Secondly; I am not an outsider to this tribe, or island. I'm not a guest; I live here. So perhaps you should be advised not to assume things, Spitelout." Toothless stated.

"I've never seen you here before." Spitelout said, the other council members except for Gobber, nodding in agreement.

Hiccup finally stood up. "Oh, you have. He just looks different." Hiccup informed. "But he's always with me, just as Sven pointed out a few moments ago." He added in, causing all eyes to be on him. "This is Toothless." Hiccup revealed calmly as everyone's eyes widened and they all gasped.


	49. Chapter 49

Life As We Know It

Rated; M for Mature  
Pairing; Hiccup & Toothless(Tallon)  
Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD-related. Everything belongs to its original creator.

49)

**=Normal POV=  
(6/25/2019-11:00 am)  
(Archipelago; Isle of Berk)**

The entire Great Hall was silent after Hiccup revealed that the black-haired, green-eyed male who arrived with him and the other two families was not just a friend from beyond the barrier, but he was Toothless in human form. No one knew what to say, or do because the information was huge, confusing, and not easy to process quickly. Hiccup's explanation of the barrier protecting dragons within made sense, but it got a bit more odd when he stated that leaving the Archipelago seems to change a dragon's form to allow them to survive. Yes, it could be believed. The barrier was clearly in place for a reason, and possessed special abilities. How else would one explain that it couldn't be passed because the object sealed when Stoick, Gobber, the riders, Dagur, and Mala went through with Johann to locate Hiccup. And it sealed again when Dagur, Mala, and Heather returned. And now it had closed once more after Hiccup, Stoick, and the rest returned yesterday morning. So no, there was no denying the work of a higher force was behind the barrier being up. What was unknown was how long it had been in place and why now would it suddenly start sealing up after so many uses. And of course, the biggest question was how Toothless was _still_ human while now inside the Archipelago.

"You're saying that this male beside you now, is Toothless?" Spitelout asked, breaking the silence.

"Correct." Hiccup replied.

"Toothless as in your dragon, the Night Fury Toothless?" Sven questioned, though it was a repeat of Spitelout's and likely more for clarification purposes.

"Second time, yes." Hiccup said. "This is Toothless, my Night Fury dragon, in human form."

"Can I ask why you, Gobber, or even you, Chief, aren't entirely beside yourselves with this information?" Spitelout wondered, looking to the males now.

"We already knew this. Hiccup told us when we were stuck there and wondering who this male was because they lived together as-," Stoick started.

"As friends." Hiccup cut him off, giving a hard stare to his father to be quiet and not reveal that he and Toothless were in a relationship. "When…Toothless and I realized he was human past the barrier; we set a plan to explore the world beyond. We lived in the modern world, learning about it while simultaneously mapping the Archipelago and visiting here. We resided with the Grayson family for about two years, then got ourselves a place of our own. So we…Have residency in Norway, which is the country South of here past the boundary; it's about a four-hour sail in the speedboat. The one we came in on last night." Hiccup continued, staying calm.

"Yes, Hiccup and I have our own house in Norway." Toothless stated now.

"Johann…Mentioned that he believed you might. But he said he knew dragons weren't out there, and no idea where you hid your Night Fury. Only that you were seen with another male about your age." Mulch said.

"Wasn't hiding Toothless as he was the male seen with me. Every time we crossed the barrier from Archipelago to beyond; Toothless would shift forms to human. While we are there…He is known as Tallon Raseri. I continue to go by my own name as Hiccup Haddock. I don't really use the Horrendous or the Third part. Seems excessive and as I've said; things there aren't so complicated." Hiccup explained.

"Okay, I suppose that…Makes sense. Obviously you would have had to come up with something to hide Toothless's identity. And we can accept that the barrier protects dragons within the Archipelago, and out of it…" Sven stated. "Though still very strange to consider, it's clear the proof is in what we see…"

"But the question on everyone's minds is…How is Toothless human here?" Spitelout stared. "You said passing the barrier changed him to human, likely as you stated, for protection in a new place that is more advanced and doesn't believe dragons exist. So…If you are back in the walls of the barrier now, then why has he not reverted back to being a dragon?"

"We're unsure of the reason. For four years up until my father passed the barrier with the others in tow; Toothless would be human on that side and dragon on this one. This…Is the first time we've crossed and he has stayed human." Hiccup admitted. "I'm afraid I don't have much more than that for you. It doesn't make sense as Sharpshot returned to dragon form, but not Toothless."

"Could it be because of-," Gobber started.

"As Hiccup said, Gobber; we're not sure why this time was different." Toothless repeated in a firmer, warning-like tone. Toothless knew that Hiccup wasn't revealing their relationship status to the tribe, at least not right now. There was already too much confusion in the barrier situation, and now adding on that dragons change form when crossing. And their biggest thing to take in was that Toothless was before them as a human because upon crossing into the Archipelago this time around; he did not change back to being a dragon. "All we know for sure is that dragons crossing change their forms, but that is the extend of it. This is just an appearance I took on; I'm still a dragon."

"Define what you mean?" Mulch asked.

"What I mean is that I only look human to you, but I still have my dragon abilities of sight, smell, and hearing. I still sense when things seem off. These abilities are not as strong as when I'm actually in dragon form, but still a lot more advanced than your average human's. Obviously no fire power, wings, or scales." Toothless remarked. "Other dragons still know I'm a dragon by scent. And for the most part, I still know my own language to speak to other dragons. Not that it matters because we understand you just fine. But if…Sharpshot were to approach me and ask a question, I understand when he is speaking, though, you only hear growls, or other noises."

"And you can still make your sounds too," Hiccup smiled. Toothless chuckled a little, giving his signature warble. "Yes, I know they'll never fully get it. No one has a bond stronger than us."

"What did he say?" Bucket blinked.

"He told me that our bond has never kept us from understanding one another, even before he changed into a human after crossing the barrier. We've always fully understood what the other is saying without needed to speak the same language." Hiccup translated. "I still know what all his facial expressions and sounds mean. Us being able to talk in the same language is just a bonus, but we've never had an issue with communication." Sadly, Hiccup knew that he and Toothless couldn't keep the secret of them being together forever; there was no way to. Even if they gave all this up and went back to Norway for good; Stoick would tell everyone that they were lovers. For now, it could be kept quiet because everyone was pacified with knowing what they did. But Hiccup and Toothless were still engaged, and wanted to be married. So it meant that the truth would eventually be revealed. Hiccup and Toothless would talk about it later tonight, hopefully. There was a lot of day left to get through and Hiccup doubted it would be anything but easy.

"So, are we done with this meeting?" Toothless asked, crossing his arms over one another. "You have your information, and it was rather rude to instantly summon Hiccup over for such a matter that could have been discussed later, in private, as you claimed it was when he has only just woken up an hour ago. He hasn't even been able to eat yet because you're hounding him like dragons fighting over the last piece of fish." He added, clearly annoyed.

"I suppose we're satisfied with what we have for now." Spitelout mumbled.

"But there is more to be discussed about how to deal with the barrier." Stoick added. Hiccup closed his eyes and groaned.

"No. As Hiccup stated; you will leave the barrier alone. You have no place meddling in such things that you do not understand. And if we were meant to understand it; we would know about when it was placed and why. But we do not have that information available to us. All we know is what we know, and if more comes up at a later date; we can discuss the new facts. But for now, anything we say is merely speculation until proven otherwise right or wrong. I also personally believe that you need not worry about this situation as your decisions to seek Hiccup and I out past the boundary caused the barrier to begin sealing itself off if crossed too much or by too many people." Toothless huffed.

"Now, wait just a minute! You can't go blaming-," Stoick began. This time, though; Toothless glared hard, actually growing a bit, and Stoick shut his mouth.

"I would highly advise you not to finish that sentence." Toothless informed. "It is entirely your fault that the barrier has begun to open and close at random. Because you decided that you needed to control Hiccup's life, and when he fought against that; you followed us to drag him back and force him into the life you wanted him to live. The barrier was just fine to the traders all these years, and it was fine for the four that Hiccup and I traveled back and forth. It didn't start closing up like this until you crossed it with the others in your desire to make Hiccup do what you wanted. So yes, Stoick…It is your fault that we now have to deal with the barrier opening and closing at random."

There was a momentary pause and the room stayed silent, mostly waiting to see if Stoick would say anything back to Toothless. "You can't talk to me this way, Toothless." Stoick remarked.

"Can't I? Are you going to stop me?" Toothless invited as Stoick hesitated a response. "You can sit here and lie to everyone else in this room, trying to blame Hiccup for all this…But you cannot lie to me because I can see and hear when you do. It's in your voice, your actions, and your eyes. You're trying to pass blame for something you did to save your own image, and that is not okay with me. You knew you were wrong in Norway; you knew it was your fault when you got yourself and nine others stuck there. So why are you trying to stand here now and tell everyone otherwise? Is it because you're the Chief here, and you feel the need to appear to everyone that you can do no wrong? That you don't want to admit you are the one who messed up this time?"

Again, Stoick didn't say anything to Toothless to correct him, or to even try and defend himself. "You being the Chief does not mean you are always right. You being the Chief does not entitle you to stand above everyone else and make them believe you are some kind of God who can do no wrong. All that aside, because I think I've made my point clear; I'll stop. All I request, _Chief_, is that you don't let being back here go to your head and you believe that you are invincible. I'm pretty sure that we've already had this discussion once, and I really hope that you have not already forgotten what was said…" Toothless said, calmer now as Stoick barely made eye contact. "Because you were warned." That's the one that made Stoick flinch and everyone saw it. "Now, I trust there won't be an issue in dropping this matter so that Hiccup can finally eat his breakfast and we can get to the rest of our busy day?"

"No issues at all." Stoick replied, shaking his head. "Go ahead, son…Eat up. Toothless is right; we shouldn't have gotten on you right away. You…Let us know when we can sit down and go over a few other things?"

"Sure, Dad." Hiccup replied as he grabbed his plate now and stood beside Toothless, who had a bit of a victorious grin gracing his lips.

Toothless chuckled a bit as he shifted Hiccup around and let him begin heading off towards the table where the Grayson's and Andersen's were. "That's what I thought. Have a good rest of your day, gentlemen." Toothless informed as he followed Hiccup to the table. The two sat down and Hiccup finally got to eat; this meant they'd likely have a later lunch, but whatever. Toothless didn't feel bad about what he said; he didn't care where they were or who they were with. Toothless had warned Stoick not more than three days ago that he would be watching him closely, and the minute he messed up; Toothless would make it known. Toothless was not dealing with Stoick's power trip now that the man was back on Berk and thought he was in charge. This was Hiccup's biggest fear about coming back to Berk, and Toothless already picked it up. Hiccup was scared that now that they were back, Stoick was going to just let go of everything that happened in Norway and go back to how he was before. Not on Toothless's watch he wouldn't be.

Toothless knew he couldn't stop Stoick, but in the same regard Toothless wanted Stoick to know that he couldn't stop him and what the cost would be if it came out he said all that to save face. Toothless mainly did what he did because he wasn't like the Vikings in the tribe, and he wouldn't just stand by and not say nothing. Toothless was not afraid of Stoick; he wasn't as a dragon, and that would not change just because he was human now. Toothless made it clear to everyone that he was still Toothless, and no one could control him. Hiccup was still the only person he'd really, actually listen to; the one who could get through to him no matter what. And Toothless ensured everyone saw that he would still protect Hiccup at all costs. Sadly, it was just a bit more frightening that Toothless was human, because while he couldn't use his fire or fly; he had a voice and sometimes words were stronger than anything physical.

**. . .**

**(10:30 pm)**

True to his word, rather the order he was given; Stoick did not bother Hiccup for the rest of the day. In fact, no one did. And they tried really hard not to need him for anything unless it was only something Hiccup could fix. Toothless and Hiccup worked together to get the Grayson's and Andersen's set up in a more set place for their stay on Berk. Something Hiccup had done before the traveling began was have an inn start being built; this was for the very purpose of housing guests to the island so they wouldn't have to stay in anyone's home. Hiccup expanded his original idea over the four years he was back and forth because he got inspiration from motels and hotels in Norway, or using the internet to see more kinds around the other parts of the world. The idea, with what they had available in the Archipelago, was to construct a large building along the forest edge near Stoick's house and the Great Hall. Inside would have several rooms where guests could stay; they'd be provided with a bed, blankets, pillows, a desk, and two nightstands. There was a small extra room to use for storing clothes, if the guest decided to do that.

Hiccup alternated a couple of the rooms for a more…Extended stay on the island. Such as long meetings the drew out a couple of days, maybe weeks. Or storms too. These updated rooms had all the same things as the other ones did, but they had the added actual closet, sink, counter space, some cupboards, a table with chairs, and even an outhouse. Hiccup gave the parents of both families their own rooms, and then let the kids of the two sets of parents each have one room. So the Grayson kids were next to their parents' room. And the Andersen kids were in their own. The only exception was Brenna with her son Keldan; Hiccup let them have their own space since Keldan was young. The kids had the additions of extra beds in their room to accommodate how many people were in the one room. Hiccup and Toothless made sure they had some cups, plates, snack-like foods, and firewood because another bonus of these extended stay rooms was that they had a center fire pit. Hiccup and Toothless did quite a bit of roaming to get them clothes and boots too.

It took quite a bit if the day to get all this done, and it didn't include the break for lunch or dinner. Hiccup also went out of his way to make the beds more comfortable than just wood to lay on; he found a way to put softer things down. It wasn't perfect like home, but better than nothing. Also, in all this; both families got a grand tour of the village. Some of the tour was the beaches, docks, racing stands, and into the forest where all they saw in there was Hiccup and Toothless's special place; The Cove. The Andersen's now had a full understanding that _Tallon Raseri_ was just a cover name to fit into Norway, but that he was actually a dragon who Hiccup named Toothless when they had met seven years ago in the cove, becoming friends, and starting the peace era of Vikings and Dragons coexisting after hundreds of years of war between them until Hiccup and Toothless defeated Red Death. Yes, Hiccup and Toothless told them the whole story while in the cove; it only felt right if they were going to be there for a while.

It would have been too easy for someone in the village to slip up and mention something; then it would be questioned. So Hiccup just didn't want to leave them in the dark about things. Neither family minded, although; the Grayson's already knew the truth, but had learned some new things as well. But now, with all that out of the way and everyone settled nicely; Hiccup and Toothless left them to their evening and returned to Stoick's house. Of course, when they arrived; Stoick was there, poking at the fire.

"Welcome back." Stoick greeted calmly.

"Thanks." Hiccup replied. "Uh…Everything okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine, son. Just winding down for the night; was away for all that time that it was different to get back to work." Stoick said. "Are your friends all settled for their stay here?"

"Yeah, tell me about it. That's how I feel when I'm sick and get back to the restaurant shifts." Hiccup laughed a little. "And yes, they're good in the inn. Told them if they needed anything to let me or Toothless know."

"Good good. Knew you would handle all that. I'm sure they are feeling a bit shy or nervous here…You two are probably the only ones they trust." Stoick nodded.

"They'll adjust by the end of the week. We're all pretty good at taking on new things and adapting." Toothless stated now.

"Well, Toothless and I are headed up to bed. See you in the morning, Dad?" Hiccup questioned.

"Yes, of course, son. Should I wait for you and Toothless before going to the hall?" Stoick wondered.

"Let's just see what happens when morning comes, alright? If we're not down to join you when you leave, you go on ahead and we'll meet you." Hiccup said softly with a yawn.

"Sounds good. Have a good night." Stoick said as Toothless and Hiccup headed upstairs into the loft area, which Hiccup took some time to convert to having walls and a door out of the oh so busy day.

Hiccup immediately flopped back first onto his bed, arms spread out and eyes closed. "Why doesn't it feel like I've been doing this kind of stuff for weeks, but it's only been a day?"

"Because you've been busy all day, love. And let's be honest, all the stuff done today is more physical labor than you do at the restaurant." Toothless smiled as he leaned over the bed onto his betrothed. "I love you."

"I love you too, Tooth." Hiccup replied before Toothless kissed him deeply. The two kept this up, eventually making out. Toothless slid his hands up Hiccup's legs, then under his shirt before Hiccup broke the action.

"What's wrong?" Toothless asked gently, looking into his eyes.

"I know where this is going, baby…And as awesome as it sounds because we've never gotten the chance to do it here…My dad is right downstairs, these floors and walls are paper-thin, and I'm just so tired…" Hiccup admitted gently. Normally, he wasn't one to turn down sex unless he was sick, but he really was exhausted and didn't feel comfortable doing it in his dad's house. They hadn't done anything sexual since he got sick last week and Toothless suspected it would be hard for them to do anything while on Berk because no one knew they were lovers, and who knew how anyone would take it to find out that fact.

Toothless smiled softly, kissing Hiccup's lips again. "I understand, love. Come on, let's get ready for bed."

"You're the best." Hiccup said as Toothless let him up. The two of them took off their boots and crawled into the bed; Hiccup cuddled up to Toothless, who held him securely. They shared another kiss before relaxing entirely. It did not take long for either of them to fall asleep, hoping for better days to come.


	50. Chapter 50

Life As We Know It

Rated; M for Mature  
Pairing; Hiccup & Toothless(Tallon)  
Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD-related. Everything belongs to its original creator.

50)

**=Toothless's POV=  
(7/12/2019-6:30 pm)  
(Archipelago; Isle of Berk)**

In three days, we'll have been back in the Archipelago and on Berk for three weeks. Things have been going…Okay, is the best way to put it. The Andersen's and Grayson's have adjusted well to this lifestyle; it's still hard, but they're making do of a situation outside of our control. Obviously, Hiccup warned both families that if they crossed and the barrier closed; they would be stuck here with us, and Hiccup made sure to give the warning that life in the Archipelago was nothing like living in Norway. No electricity, no internet, no plumbing, basic foods, everything was walking or flying a dragon because there were no vehicles. The closest thing would be Yak pulled carts, or sailing. But Hiccup made sure they'd get the picture of what they were getting if they decided to come through the barrier. Another good thing is that a good portion of the tribe has come around to accepting them being there, and actually value some of their modern skills; such as Henrik's cooking, and Cuyler's fishing. Mari is a doctor, so she helps Gothi out. Mildri assists in whatever she feel she can help with. The kids of both families make themselves useful as well. Also, the tribe has come around to accept that I'm Toothless in human form; that shock seems to have worn off, but most are still weary or fascinated by such.

I've, personally, stopped questioning why this time was different than the past four years. I didn't care anymore; Hiccup and I began our relationship under the belief that when the time was right, everything would work out for us because it didn't make sense that such a gift would be given to allow happiness that Hiccup and I have together as lovers, only for it to be taken away and leaving us with nothing more than misery. And this seemed to happen after I assured Hiccup that we'd be alright if we were together and firmly held belief that things would be different this time when we crossed almost three weeks ago. I was right. I wasn't asking why, or trying to figure it out anymore; I'm simply just thankful that it happened. I still wasn't sure where else things would go because the barrier is still closed; we're doing checks on it once or twice a week while on the boat with Cuyler. Yes, we've gone back to doing that because Hiccup does anything he can to stay off Berk and away from his father who is trying to get Hiccup in one place so they can talk about things. Hiccup confided this to me last week; that he was heavily avoiding any conversations with his father.

I'm actually really surprised that Hiccup hasn't yet asked me about why I kind of went off on Stoick that first day on Berk during the council meeting, that everyone seemed to insert themselves into. Maybe Hiccup was just grateful that I got his dad off his back, giving him a chance to breathe and eat his breakfast, so he didn't question anything about why I said Stoick was warned. I suppose it doesn't really matter. Unfortunately, despite all this; I know Hiccup isn't happy to be here. Sure, he gave smiles, had some laughs…But I knew it was for show; he was miserable to be here because we couldn't be ourselves as lovers.

We haven't even been able to make love. Hiccup's always too tired or not in the mood. Everyone still only knows that we're close friends, so I think that has something to do with why Hiccup won't give into us having sex; he doesn't want anyone to know the truth because he was afraid of the reactions, and being judged. I know Hiccup isn't ashamed of our relationship, but he grew up being disliked and judged; they weren't good feelings for him, so I know he wants to avoid it happening again. In the meantime, though; I did want to get Hiccup away from here for a little bit. So it could be just us and maybe that could cheer him up.

I felt like if we got away for just a couple hours; Hiccup and I might be able to talk and if not that; he could relax. I know he's tense and nervous, so I've been debating an idea all day in my head. I think I'm just gonna sneak him away from dinner and let us enjoy a meal alone in the cove. We could grab a tent, some food and enjoy the night without anyone around. I couldn't say date with others around, so the problem was how to get us out of the hall and be able to possibly stay out all night without anyone questioning something. I couldn't stand to see Hiccup like this. It's like every day that passed; he was getting more and more…Depressed and that worried me to no end.

At the moment; Hiccup and I were in the Great Hall sitting with the Grayson's and Andersen's. Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut were with us too. Stoick had wanted Hiccup to join him at the Chief's Table; a place you could only sit at if you were invited to do so. Hiccup, of course, didn't need the invitation because he was the Chief's son and in Stoick's eyes; the future Chief. Hiccup was part of the would be royal family. And I believed that the council had open invitation as well, and any visiting Chieftains with or without their families. Regardless, Hiccup wouldn't sit at that table if I hadn't been extended the invitation to join as well. Tonight, Hiccup seemed pretty quiet. He wasn't really eating or talking much; he seemed like he wasn't even really there, so I knew I had to do something. I know the Grayson's and Andersen's were picking up that something was up with Hiccup; I'm actually surprised that the riders haven't yet.

I leaned towards him as he was pushing his food around on his plate. "Something wrong with the food?" I asked.

"No…" Hiccup replied.

"No appetite tonight?" I questioned.

"Not really." Hiccup said.

"Are you feeling alright?" I pushed.

"Yeah…" Hiccup managed a nod.

I sighed some. "Are you okay?" I tried.

"Yeah…" Hiccup responded. No he wasn't; it was in his tone and body language.

"Are you sure?" I inquired.

"I just told you that I was, Tooth. Seriously, I feel fine." Hiccup remarked.

"That's not what I asked." I paused. "Hiccup," I stated. "Look at me." Hiccup turned his head towards me a bit. "Are you _okay_?" I asked again. I was keeping my voice down; no one could hear us talking over the entire tribe being in the hall. When I asked this time, I made sure to emphasize the word okay because I wanted Hiccup to understand that I wasn't asking if he felt alright as in a sick sense. I wanted to know if he was okay mentally and emotionally. Hiccup didn't really reply at first, but after a moment; I saw his head drop a bit and he shook it.

"No…" Hiccup answered in barely a whisper. Had I not been a dragon; I wouldn't have heard anything. This only confirmed for me what I'd suspected for a while now; Hiccup wasn't okay being on Berk again, and he wanted to break away from it to get his head together or maybe talk about things. Perhaps he just needed to get away from everyone, out of the village. Well, that was something I could do.

"Come on." I got up from the bench and stood beside Hiccup now.

"Where we going?" Hiccup wondered, also now standing.

"Play along." I said as we started moving away from the table.

"Hiccup." Came Stoick's voice now, just as I anticipated he would speak when he saw us leaving. We both looked back towards him now. "Where are you going, son? You haven't even eaten."

I turned a bit with my back to Hiccup as he took the hint and got on my back; I linked my arms around his legs to hold him there as he put his arms around my neck and laid his head on my shoulder, then closed his eyes. "Hiccup's not feeling well right now. He's tired, no appetite, and has a headache. I'm taking him to rest…That's not a problem, right?" I inquired firmly.

"No, not at all. I had…Wondered if he might be feeling ill because I didn't see him eat and he's looked dazed and tired…" Stoick replied. "Go on…If he gets worse, take him to Gothi?"

"I assure you that I can handle taking care of him, Stoick. Dragon or human form; I got him…Just as I always have since we met one another. Good evening." I stated calmly before heading out with Hiccup on my back. I loved how quiet it was, though. Everyone watching me carry Hiccup on my back, likely more confirmation that I'm actually Toothless. Everyone saw when I was a dragon how much I protected Hiccup, they knew how we were. Why would that change just because I'm human now? It wouldn't, and doesn't. All this means is I walk on two legs instead of four, no wings, no scales, no tail, and I can talk. Aside from physical changes, nothing about me has changed.

Once Hiccup and I got outside of the hall and were safe from prying eyes and ears; he sighed softly. "Thank you." Hiccup said gently.

"I was picking up that you wanted to get away from everyone as they've been all over us since we returned. It's overwhelming, I understand." I replied as we continued over to Stoick's house and got inside, then upstairs to our space. I gently set Hiccup down on the bed and then sat beside him.

"I keep forgetting how well you know me." Hiccup sighed.

"Can't really call myself your best friend and betrothed if I didn't, love." I smiled lightly and leaned over to kiss his forehead. "Why don't you tell me what's wrong, Hiccup? It's just us now, everyone is at the hall for dinner and will likely be there for an hour, if not more because they sit around and drink afterward."

"Well, I'm not sick but you weren't wrong about all the things you told my dad as a reason to get us out of there. It's like being here is just…Draining and a constant headache. I'm actually really surprised I haven't gotten a migraine yet. Knock on wood…" Hiccup tapped the wooden bad a few times.

"Well, you didn't always have happy memories here, babe. Until you met me, it was pretty…What? Exhausting? Not sure what word you'd use." I replied.

"More like…Routine. Same thing every day. And the day I met you; things changed." Hiccup informed lightly.

"But once all the war being over, dragons being part of everyday life, changing a few opinions, and all that was done; it became routine again?" I asked. Hiccup nodded to me. "And the cycle broke again when we crossed the barrier and basically reinvented our lives to what we wanted. But now we're back here and the routine is back?" Hiccup looked down a little, nodding again.

"Nothing is what we want here…" Hiccup revealed. "Yeah, I want to be able to come here and see everyone…But I don't want to live here permanently with it the way it is. Call me spoiled, but four years of modern living has made me not want to return to the way of life here. I guess I want to be able to live…Normally, you know, without my title of being Heir where so much is expected of me. I wouldn't care about living here if it wasn't all about who is leading the tribe, who is next to rule. I just want it to be…Average life, like we had in Norway."

"I get it, Hiccup. We got so used to living our way that returning to this takes away the freedom we had. Being here, for you, at least; makes you part of the tribe and have to do what your father says because he's Chief." I nodded, completely seeing where Hiccup was coming from.

"I mean if we could have freedom here, and some of the basic modern things; it wouldn't be so bad. If we could live here and operate as a town; I could do that. But none of this just because my dad is leader means I have to follow in his footsteps stuff. I could see having a town leader, but it shouldn't be decided based on…Bloodline. I think that's the right way to use that. Shouldn't have to stay in the family. Shouldn't have to be that just because dad retires; I take over. Shouldn't mean I'm forced to get married and have a child to take over after me…And I get things have been like this for Odin only knows how many generations, but we shouldn't have to keep living in the past when we know there's so much more out there. When we know the rest of the world is centuries ahead of us and we only live this way because they refuse to see or accept change, and they had refused to venture beyond." Hiccup remarked.

"And even with all they were told by Johann while we were learning modern life, and living it happily…The only things they can believe are what they see with their own eyes. The things they cannot deny because the proof is right there in front of them. Such as me being human. Or that there is a barrier between the worlds. And that there are other people outside of the Archipelago." I stated lightly. "Baby, I get it. Believe me, I do. But you know these Vikings are stubborn, we had to stop raids and nearly die to get them to come around to dragons not being bad…And I don't know about you, but I rather us not have to almost get killed again just to make them see reason in the way the live is ridiculously outdated."

"Which is why I know it's pointless to even try…The only thing they want is that barrier broken. Or maybe to leave it up and hope it seals us in so that no one out there can reach us. Since being back here…" Hiccup paused.

"What, love?" I set my hand on his now.

"My dad hasn't shown me that he meant any of what he said the night we got engaged…Seems like he only did it to remove the tension from the fights we had in Norway. He keeps pushing me to become Chief, which I kind of expected, so I'm not upset or mad about it. But the thing that gets me…Is that he suggests I keep us being together a secret. Never telling anyone, and just keeping the relationship out of the public eye. He doesn't care what we do in private…I don't know, just feels off that he'd drop hints like that when he said he accepted this, and wouldn't care what the village thought…As long as I was happy." Hiccup revealed.

"Doesn't matter what he suggests or wants, Hiccup. Its your decision. Just because we're here, doesn't mean we have to succumb to how it was before we took off four years ago. Yeah, we might be here, but you've seen that it doesn't phase me any; I've gone against your dad several times. I don't hold back what I say to him, and I don't bother being respectful either. And you've seen that he won't challenge me because I secretly think he's more afraid of me in this form than in my dragon one. And I feel that way because he knows that if he does anything to me, you'll never forgive him. Or it's the fact I have a voice now and not scared to use it." I shrugged. "Don't really know what it is, but I also don't really care either."

"Well, I've been avoiding all the talks with him. He tries a few times every day…I know I told him in Norway that we'd discuss things pending the results of you being able to stay human in the Archipelago…But to be entirely honest; I didn't think it would happen this time around. So I thought I'd have more time to maybe get these guys to change the way they live their lives. You know, back to that thing I said before about living average without all these…Laws and traditions." Hiccup muttered. "I don't know…I just want to be able to get away and think for a bit, but my dad refuses to let me out of his sight. And I think it's because he knows I'll take off to another island, or sit closer to the barrier for when it opens to escape through."

"If you wanna bail for a bit, I'm okay with that." I offered.

"I would if you were able to shift forms back and forth on your own accord. We'd never get away fast enough in the boat…But on you, we stand more than a chance of bolting before anyone can catch us." Hiccup reminded.

"How about we stay on the island then, just hide out?" I suggested as Hiccup arched a brow at me.

"He's got the riders following me everywhere…" Hiccup mumbled.

"That doesn't bother me because I can tell their dragons to back off and not listen to them. I'm the Alpha Dragon on Berk; they all listen to me because I'm the strongest. I don't need to be in dragon form to make it happen. So come on, let's pack some stuff and go to the cove for a night, even a couple of them. You need the break, Hiccup. You're gonna end up making yourself sick with all the stress of things. I know you miss us being able to have time together too, since we're just _friends_ to the tribe. Well, except the riders, Gobber, your dad, the Andersen's and the Grayson's. We can't hold hands, kiss, any of that while we're here…So let's take off and get some of that back. Could be like a romantic weekend…?" I tried to entice him with a smile. "It is a Friday…"

I saw Hiccup considering it; he had his head down a bit and eyes shifting around in contemplation of the idea. I really hoped he would agree; it would be good for us. Finally, after five minutes; Hiccup looked at me. "Alright." Hiccup said as I looked into his eyes. "Let's take off for the weekend. We can go now, while everyone is in the hall and then come back on Sunday night." I leaned forward and kissed him somewhat deeply and saw a small smile come to his lips. Not a moment later, we grabbed what we needed and left the house, heading for our spot on Berk; The Cove. I, of course, left a note for Stoick to tell him I was taking Hiccup on a weekend getaway because he was so stressed out and feeling sick because of it. I wasn't gonna not tell, Stoick; I knew he'd probably worry and send people after us. But still, I made it known to leave us alone and we'd be back Sunday night. I knew he wouldn't argue with a letter from me. Hiccup needed this; we both did.


	51. Chapter 51

Life As We Know It

Rated; M for Mature  
Pairing; Hiccup & Toothless(Tallon)  
Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD-related. Everything belongs to its original creator.

51)

**=Hiccup's POV=  
(7/12/2019-8:30 pm)  
(Archipelago; Isle of Berk)  
(The Cove)**

I'd been hoping that Toothless and I could get away from the village for two weeks now. I wasn't having any brilliant ideas on how to get away from my father because he was all over trying to have this talk about me becoming Chief since we got back to Berk. Yes, I know I said I wouldn't mind becoming leader of the Hooligans as long as Toothless could stay human inside the Archipelago, but like I told Toothless; I didn't think it would happen so fast. We'd held that hope for four years, and it never happened until three weeks ago. Is it bad I'm still waiting for something to go wrong? I didn't even want to entertain the idea that something could, but is me we're talking about. Something _always_ goes wrong. Toothless picked up that I was miserable, and it'd gotten worse as the time passed that we've been on Berk. In my eyes, everything was just back to how it was before Toothless and I went off exploring Norway, learning about modern life and settling into it quite nicely. Honestly, I'd forgotten all about going back to Berk until my father, and the others showed up. After the disaster that was going to Berk to visit everyone, since I hadn't seen them since Snoggletog, and my father announcing that he was going to make me Chief when I was finished with the Western regions of the Archipelago; I knew it was time to make that choice about returning fully or invoking self-exile, which meant I cut all ties with the tribe, the island, and even the Archipelago.

Right now, Toothless and I had reached to cove within in fifteen minutes of leaving my dad's house. We instantly got a fire going and cleaned up a bit as it had been a long time since we'd been there, probably about three months since Toothless and I hid out there after I learned that my dad re-allied the Hooligans with the Berserkers after what happened. And then that same night; we bailed because dad decided to announce that he was making me Chief. Toothless and I set up our tent, obviously, a modern one; it was big and looked like a hut, but not made of wood or metal. We had sleeping bags to be comfortable on the ground, pillows, and then a blanket to put over us. We had some food, not that we minded fishing out of the pond if need be. We got ourselves settled fast with camping chairs around the fire and got to eat dinner together. I had my appetite back; I guess the little bit of distance was already helping. Finally now, we could relax. We had privacy, and we wouldn't be interrupted. Toothless was right, this was shaping up to be exactly what I needed; he probably needed it too.

"So, feeling a bit better now that we're away?" Toothless asked.

"Yeah, a lot actually." I nodded to him. We were sitting side by side in our double chair, holding hands and him playing with my engagement ring he gave me. "The seclusion has always been one of our favorite things. That's why we got a house in the woods."

"Because we like our privacy. Not that it would matter in Norway, people respect one another. But here? Nah, forget it." Toothless replied.

"Because I'm Heir, so I have an image I'm supposed to keep up…Eyes are always on me, because if I fuck up; it reflects the entire tribe." I mumbled a little looking into the fire. "Even out here, it's hard to relax. Anyone flying over can see us, the riders could get sent by dad; it's just one of those things where you know you aren't actually alone."

"I know, love. I did the best I could on short notice." Toothless held my hand tightly.

"I'm not blaming you. What really sucks about all this isn't even all the stuff I said before…It's that we have to act like we're friends instead of lovers." I sighed. "We can't hold hands, kiss, cuddle, be cute with one another…Even make love."

"Well, I've tried to make love to you, babe." Toothless said gently. "You always say you're tired or not in the mood."

"Because its hard to get into the mood when I know we have to hide everything…" I looked down.

"We don't have to, Hiccup. You know I don't care who knows; I've stayed quiet for you." Toothless informed.

"I don't care either." I replied, looking up at the sky now.

"Then…Why are we keeping it a secret?" Toothless wondered curiously.

"Afraid of the outcome I know could happen," I revealed. "I don't care if they know, and I don't care if they don't accept it. But…I do care if they call for a vote to cast me out, and I'm not allowed to come back." I continued.

"But, weren't you ready to use self-exile anyway and you explained all that to me once already. It would remove you as Heir, and a member of the tribe. We said we'd do this if they couldn't accept our love and you were ready to do it twice while we were in Norway." Toothless stated.

I sighed a little. "It's…Different, babe. Self-exile is _my_ decision to remove myself due to being treated unfairly, unaccepted, not feeling like part of the tribe. But casting out is not my choice," I informed lightly, looking to my betrothed now. "Being cast out from a tribe is _their_ decision to remove me because they feel I broke laws, tradition, etc. A tribe can call for casting out a member; it usually takes something really big and the final choice belongs to the Chief."

"I'm…Not following. We know your dad wouldn't allow that because he accepts what we have. Why would they call for you to be cast out just because we're in love?" Toothless questioned.

I took a breath. "Because of things we first discussed when we got together. You remember what I told you about why my situation is different? I'm the Heir. I'm supposed to take over when my dad retires, provided he feels I'm ready and have completed my training. But becoming Chief is more than a pretty ceremony everyone can watch me vow to lead and protect the village as long as I am in power. There are other requirements to meet. Some happen before, and if not then; definitely after. Regardless…The tribe could call for me to be cast out because I'm the Heir and in love with a man, who is actually a dragon. They'd view me as not manly, and shouldn't be eligible to take the throne. More so because I wouldn't be unfaithful to you just to sleep with some woman and get a kid out of it. So they could call for a vote to cast me out, and in some situations…Despite Stoick being my father; he could agree."

"Why…Would he agree? What situations would make him agree to cast out?" Toothless asked, maybe a bit nervously.

"The main situation is that he doesn't have another child to take over if they call for me to be cast out. And he's too old to remarry and have another. Not that he'd remarry anyway; my mother was the love of his life. So if he refused to cast me out; they could vote to have him removed as Chief for being unable to fulfill the conditions of being Chief. Which are that you have a legal, blood-related Heir or Heiress to take over in your place. They can overlook him not being married because he does still have me, which means he has an Heir. If I were to die, or be cast out; he doesn't have another child, or a wife to provide him with another. Not many women of age to bear children are going to be willing to marry and sleep with a man of my father's age. And an older woman poses too many complications for a normal pregnancy to take place; miscarriages, still births, trouble conceiving. You get the idea." I paused now to take a drink from my water bottle.

Toothless nodded, waiting for me to continue again. "So in lieu of all those factors; if he refused to cast me out…They could vote him out as Chief, which would make me lose my status anyway. And he can't claim Snotlout, because they're only related through marriage of his father's sister, my mother, to my dad. Therefore, Snotlout can't be considered a blood successor to my father. So Dad would lose his status as Chief, and that negates my status as an Heir to him if he's not longer Chief. The next thing would be vote in a new Chief for the Tribe who makes the requirements. In this case, it would actually likely be Spitelout as he was my father's second in command and knows the job duties; he has a wife, and a son. Meaning Snotlout would, at that point, become the Heir because of his blood-relation to his father. Once that is settled; it could be left that my father and I are just members of the tribe, commoners, mind you. Or…They could call for casting us both out. The decision would be decided based on vote and whoever the Chief is." I finished softly.

"Wow…There's a lot that goes into all this…Running the pack is so much easier…" Toothless remarked, still surprised by the amount of information. "Alright…So I get all that, kind of. Still a bit of processing going on, but to my first question…The answer is that they'd call to have you cast out just because you're in love with me? They'd see you as unmanly, and not suited to rule the tribe, and also they know you wouldn't sleep with someone else because we're together?" I nodded to him, taking a light drink. "Alright so…Hypothetically…What happens if your dad was to agree to cast you out? Obviously, you lose your status and being part of the tribe…But Stoick still has no one to take over because you're his only son, how would he remain Chief?"

"He can claim Snotlout." I replied.

"But you just said that Snotlout isn't actually blood-related to him, so…?" Toothless was confused.

"That detail is only counted if Stoick refuses to cast me out. If Stoick remains in power, agreeing to remove me; he can claim Snotlout because his wife, despite her being gone, still connects Haddock's and the Jorgenson families. And since my mother is Snotlout's blood aunt, regardless if connection is only through marriage that the families united; he would qualify as an Heir to Berk, because he was born before my mother had been taken away. And through her marriage to my father, her status before being taken was still Chieftess of Berk, so her nephew; Snotlout, is considered an Heir to Berk. I know it seems really ridiculous because all these facts are true, but they can only be enacted depending on the result of my father agreeing or not agreeing to cast me out. It's a tiny loophole that could make Snotlout Heir instead of me, but only legal if my father _willingly_ agrees to cast me out." I told my fiancé. "Because if he's removed as Chief, that removes my mother's status as Chieftess and her relation to Snotlout doesn't matter anymore, so her marriage to my dad wouldn't count in the sense of him claiming Snotlout."

"That is so…Stupid. I know it's your traditions or whatever…But oh my Gods, that is stupid for the only difference in the situation to name Snotlout Heir is between willing and unwilling…" Toothless said, still astounded by the what he had learned.

I shrugged a bit. "Yeah, but it's always been this way through every generation since Vikings came to these islands in the Archipelago. The same rules apply if I were to invoke self-exile; he could claim Snotlout because I chose to leave and dad wasn't forced to do anything. Back to the willing and unwilling thing. So if our love comes out and the tribe doesn't accept it; that's what happens. And sadly, given how mine and my father's relationship was, or maybe still is…I don't think his love for me as his son outweighs…The love he has for his job…" I looked down a little. "So he would cast me out, stay Chief, and claim Snotlout. Dad would train him right away, but wouldn't make the position change official until he was ready to retire. The training would be done instantly in the event dad passes away before retirement…"

"Dear Odin…There are so many rules…How do you remember them all? Isn't this stuff you'd learn in Chief Training?" Toothless wondered lightly.

"Contrary to my father's belief that I need training to be Chief; I actually know a lot of it already just by reading or watching. He wants to train me because that's just a proud moment for a father in his position as Chief. The time comes where he gets to train his firstborn to do his job, and then get the honor of retiring and passing the torch in one ceremony. The proud moment when his Heir goes to Chief…The next one is marriage, then having a kid…Some Heirs will marry before ascending Chiefdom, just to get it out of the way. And others marry after, little bit easier to do it before. Don't wanna have to have such a busy job and plan a wedding. It's easier to marry first, become Chief, then have a child because you get all the _trying for a baby_ time and the pregnancy itself to adjust to being Chief, married, and get all the advice you can about fatherhood from your own dad, or others dads in the village." I smiled a bit.

"But no. I don't actually need any training…Gobber went over a lot of stuff with me all those years in the forge. I've read the laws and traditions book for the Hooligan Tribe, but I have also seen the Viking Laws & Traditions papers as well. I've been Acting Chief, I've helped dad, and I've seen him be Chief all these years. It's really not as hard as he tries to make me believe it is; I think he does that because he wants that extra time to live in the moment of training his only son to be the next leader. I know it makes him happy, so I don't say anything about already knowing just about everything there is to know about being Chief of the tribe." I chuckled a little.

"So…If you know so much of it, why did…You ever believe you couldn't do it?" Toothless inquired softly. I looked down a little.

"When I was younger, all I wanted to do was be like my dad. Wanted everyone to like me, wanted people to need my help, wanted to be strong and make sure I could protect everyone…But as I got older; I realized I was nothing like my dad. Maybe in stubbornness and anger, sure. But…I'm more like my mom. Wanted peace over fighting. Smarts over brawn. You know? Mom was…Different. Like I am. And that _different_ made me my father's biggest disappointment and embarrassment because whether he'll ever admit to it or not; I know that me being like mom instead of him, hurt him. It pained him to see so much of his beloved wife in me, but not have her. I was…Just a reminder of her, and me being different only made him remember that she was taken because she couldn't kill a dragon. Her not being like the rest of the tribe is what he believes is why she was taken because if she'd attacked and killed that dragon; she'd still be here, or so he believes." I said softly.

"So me being different, only made him mad. Knowing I'm not like everyone else, made him mad. So, growing up, nothing I did was ever right or enough. I might be Heir, but I didn't have the love and respect of my tribe being in such a position. Everyone looked at me and only expected that I'd turn out exactly like my mother did, so they never had hope that I could be Chief. They all figured I'd do something to get myself killed. I wasn't even expected to survive my birth, because it was two months early. All anyone ever did, the older I got, was wait for me to mess up bad enough that dad would cast me out. Nobody believed I could be Chief. Nobody wanted me to be Chief. And despite being my father's son and his only Heir; he didn't believe I could do it either because I wasn't like him. Because I didn't have that…Viking drive to do the things they did. Because I never showed interest in all that leading stuff." I glanced off to the side.

"Because I was too different…Nobody believed in me, and something about knowing and accepting that forces you to stop believing in yourself. Nobody wanted me to be Chief, so why should I bother with the idea of training to become one? Nobody believed I could be Chief, so why should I believe that I could do it? Nobody liked me; I was constantly bullied by Snotlout and the twins for being a screw up runt. Nobody even wanted me around; I was always in the way. Gobber was an exception, can't tell you how many times he let me stay at his place so I wouldn't have to be alone because dad was never home. I could be standing in front of someone, and they wouldn't see me. I was…Invisible. That…Was my life until the day we bonded, became friends, and changed everything. It wasn't just in the sense we ended the war…My life changed because I chose to follow my heart instead of doing what everyone else would have to try and fit in, instead of being whatever everyone wanted me to be. I knew it was wrong to kill you; I'm not a God, why should I decide your fate…" I continued.

"And I realized that I didn't need anyone to like me, want me, or accept me. I didn't need them believe in me…Because having you in my life showed me that all I need to survive is to follow my heart. To be myself. Why did I need any of them when I have you? My life was miserable before you, Toothless…And then it changed. You gave me a chance. You gave me the chance to earn your trust, to build you a tail…And when we were on Dragon Island; you believed in me that we could beat Red Death. And all it took was only you believing in me and being there for me to be happy and believe in myself. And that's why to this day, despite all that's happened; I don't care what any of them think say or think about me. I have you and that's all I need to do any of the things that I do." I looked at him now with a smile.

"Hiccup…" Toothless whispered, completely shocked and taken back by what I was telling him.

"Those people, that tribe…" I motioned towards the village. "I'm not Hiccup to them. They don't see me…I didn't exist to them as anything more than a troublemaker who couldn't do anything right. That's how it was until I met you; that's when it changed and I was noticed. But…They didn't see me. They see the Heir of the tribe who befriended a Night Fury and was willing to give his life to stop the raids and end the three-hundred year old war. They see the Heir always willing to step up to an enemy and stop the fighting before it starts. The Heir who turned Outcasts and Berserkers into reformed allies. The Heir who rides a dragon. I'm just the dragon rider Heir of the Hooligan tribe. I'm just the Pride of Berk. I'm just their future Chief. But I'm not Hiccup Haddock to them. They see what I've done for them. Stopping wars, creating peace, mingling two species…Protecting them. That's all they see. And that's why I say that they don't matter to me like you do…Because without you giving me that chance and believing in me…I wouldn't have found it in myself and realized I don't need to change; I've always been me. I was only me, being different, to do all this stuff they think I'm amazing for…And they just don't see that I'm the same person now as I was then. They don't see that the only reason I was able to do all this is because of you, Toothless. Because you believe in me, I can believe in me and know that there's nothing I can't do as long as you're with me." I held his hand. "I love you."


	52. Chapter 52

Life As We Know It

Rated; M for Mature  
Pairing; Hiccup & Toothless(Tallon)  
Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD-related. Everything belongs to its original creator.

52)

**=Normal POV=  
(7/12/2019-9:15 pm)  
(Archipelago; Isle of Berk)  
(The Cove)**

Toothless was entirely moved by Hiccup's confession regarding how much their meeting changed his life. Toothless hadn't been expecting things to get so deep, and yet; he didn't mind. Toothless also felt like maybe Hiccup wanted to get it out, feeling it had more of a meaning with them now on Berk and in the very place they met. Hiccup was extremely knowledgeable it laws and traditions in the tribe, and for all Vikings; Toothless couldn't believe Hiccup knew so much about a subject he thought Hiccup didn't even care about. Come to learn, Hiccup always cared about the future and becoming Chief; he took it very seriously. The only reasons Toothless saw that Hiccup hadn't wanted to do it was because no one believed in him, so he stopped believing in himself until Toothless came into his life and gave him a chance, and has thus since always been at his side; giving him the confidence to be himself and knowing he could to anything. The other reasons were that Hiccup and Toothless weren't just human and dragon anymore, nor was their relationship just friends. No, it was Toothless could be human and they'd fallen in love. So a hesitation in becoming Chief was now if Hiccup could take the position with Toothless as his husband.

Toothless figured this would be another topic they got into at some point on their weekend getaway. What Toothless knew right now was that Hiccup's fear of outing their relationship was to be cast out of the tribe because of him loving a man, and the tribe believing that he wouldn't be able to complete his duties as Chief while being with another male. That's how all this started, and with what Hiccup just revealed to him; Toothless only had one real question to ask.

"I love you too, Hiccup. And…After hearing all that; I have to know why you are scared of being cast out when you're telling me you were willing to give all this royal stuff up for us to stay together. Why are you so worried now about being cast out if they can't accept us being together?" Toothless wondered.

"It's the situation of either thing happening; I don't want to lose everything. If I invoke self-exile; I could leave and with Stoick's permission, come visit as a mere…Traveler. Or…He could refuse me entry to the island on the basis that if I wanted to be able to be here, I shouldn't have left. And then in the case of being cast out…Well, I explained that one. I wouldn't be allowed here at all and the punishment for showing up uninvited when you're exiled, is death. No prison, no trial…Just death, immediately. Kind'a like what you were told by your dad if you ever went back after leaving." Hiccup explained. "I guess…I just don't want to end up in a spot where I never see Gobber again, if nothing else."

That made sense to Toothless. Hiccup didn't want to lose his father either, even if he hadn't said it aloud; Toothless knew that without a doubt. Hiccup didn't want to lose Berk, it was his home and where everything started for them. It would always be part of Hiccup, and even if he moved on; he didn't want to lose that part of him. Toothless shifted a bit and hugged Hiccup tightly. "Not for nothing, love…But we could find ways to sneak in." Toothless joked gently, just to raise the mood a little. This was supposed to be a relaxing getaway, and while the talks were informative and nice; it wasn't meant to get this heavy. "Let's just let things be and see what happens, alright? I think we'll be just fine because it always works out for us." Toothless added. "We'll keep our relationship secret, for now…But you know that if you don't want us to have to do these little getaway trips just to spend time together as lovers, or only being able to get affectionate when we're in your dad's house for the night…"

"I know…We'll have to tell them the truth." Hiccup nodded, fully understanding. "Just…Not until the barrier opens again. I don't want us to get ejected from Berk and end up nowhere to go, especially with the Andersen's and the Grayson's. They thrive now because we got all we need on Berk, but if we lose that…We're just about screwed."

"More than fair terms." Toothless smiled and lifted Hiccup's chin to kiss him gently. Hiccup relaxed and returned the action. After a few moments of them kissing lightly and it starting to move into making out; Toothless broke the kiss and stroked Hiccup's cheek lightly. "I love you, Hiccup."

"I love you too, Toothless." Hiccup replied softly, staring into his betrothed's eyes. "Hey, wait…I probably should have asked ages ago when you told me the story about your past…" He paused as Toothless arched a brow. "What…Is your name? Like, the one your parents gave you?"

"Unnamed, love. Night Furies don't name their hatchlings. If our parents want us, they just come find us or nuzzle alongside whoever they want to talk to speak with. Like what I did with you when I wanted your attention; I'd rub my head against your arm or face. It's mostly physical contact to gain attention. Dragons being named didn't become a thing until you named me when we bonded." Toothless explained.

"Well, I never really…Intended to name you Toothless. That was more of a surprised, paused remark when I noticed your teeth retracted. But I guess it just kind of stuck." Hiccup shrugged some.

Toothless laughed a little. "I don't mind the name, babe. I love that it was entirely intentional and ended up sticking."

"Well, still…It's fitting for you as a dragon because you can retract your teeth…But Tallon kind of grew on me too while we lived in Norway." Hiccup chuckled a bit.

"You gonna suddenly change my name depending what form I'm in?" Toothless joked.

"No, no. Tallon only works in Norway, or maybe even other parts of the world where dragons aren't known as anymore more than myth, or folklore. We've seen those studies; most believe dragons have just gone extinct. While others believe they've all just gone off to hide from the modernizing world to protect themselves. Those readings are also why I believe that the barrier around the Archipelago is in place to protect dragons. Anyone outside that boundary doesn't come in because they can't navigate it; it's a dead zone, so they avoid a place that they don't know. Rumors are that people have tried to sail in and end up lost, perhaps killed. And I suppose that before we ended the war, that very well could be true. Dragons only attacked when they were attacked first. And obviously, a secondary measure to protect the dragons would be that they change to a less suspicious form to survive. Such as you going human, or Sharpshot turning into a bird." Hiccup informed, sitting back to ponder it more.

"Do you still want to try and extend peace between humans and dragons into the modern world?" Toothless questioned.

"I honestly think the only way to do that would be to break the barrier, so that way they stayed dragons if they crossed that line. Theory, mind you." Hiccup offered.

"But breaking the barrier," Toothless started.

"I know; it could also affect you. It's just a thought. I can't very well bring the worlds together if the dragons wouldn't be dragons on that side. The only other way would be to bring them into the Archipelago, meaning people. Give them the old fashioned way of navigation, a map. It's clear the barrier negates all modern technology that uses any kind of signals. Cell phones, GPS, etc." Hiccup said as Toothless nodded, understanding. "But then there is the added problem of the barrier closing with too much use." He shrugged a little. "I suppose it's still a mess of confusion without having a full grasp of the barrier's abilities and purpose…"

"Well, I'm sure we'll find the answers out one day. I'm just glad that I can be human on either side right now, and get to be with you." Toothless said softly as Hiccup agreed, blushing a bit. "Feel like turning into the tent a bit early? Maybe…Let me show you how much I love you…Since we never got to fulfill that when we arrived?"

Hiccup remembered. When they realized Toothless could stay human inside the Archipelago; Toothless had said he'd show Hiccup how happy he was about it later that night. Unfortunately, it never happened because of the business of everything, plus Hiccup's deteriorating mood over his father's less than subtle hints for them to talk about his future with Berk. Hiccup blushed more now; they were alone in the cove, and had the privacy of the tent. Hiccup wasn't overly tired, and with the distance between him and the village, his mood was better. "I think we can…Cash in on that desire." Hiccup finally said. Toothless chuckled a little as he got up and went to shift the logs a bit to let the fire die down; he then offered his hand to Hiccup, bringing his fiancé to his feet. Toothless leaned in and kissed him deeply; the blush on Hiccup's cheeks burned bright, but he returned the action while Toothless led Hiccup to their tent.

**. . .**

**(9:45 pm)**

Inside their temporary home for the weekend, Toothless set up a battery operated lantern and dimmed it down a bit. The two of them knew the possibility of being stuck in the Archipelago, so they tried to pack both light, but also prepared, so it was mainly camping gear. Toothless personally had a feeling that he would need to get Hiccup away during their stay, and wanted to make it comfortable. Just because they weren't in Norway anymore didn't mean they had to give up having modern things with them in the Archipelago. So this was nice for them, to be able to be alone finally. They couldn't do anything like this while in the village; it'd be too obvious that something was going on. But Toothless and Hiccup taking off was pretty standard, so no one would think twice about them disappearing for a few days. And at that, Toothless left Stoick a note; there wouldn't be a need to think something happened and go looking for them. Toothless would flip out, and he made that clear to his future father in law.

Hiccup was blushing more than he felt like he should be, and maybe that was because they hadn't had sex in a month. Not that it should be a big deal, but something about this was making Hiccup super nervous like he was the first time he and Toothless made love. Perhaps it was just the fact they were on Berk this time, and they'd never done it here because Toothless was always a dragon, so they couldn't. Or it was the fact they were outside and anyone with a dragon flying over this area would be able to hear it. Toothless smiled, picking up on the nervousness, but he wouldn't tease Hiccup about it. Toothless just pulled Hiccup in against him, and planted his lips on Hiccup's right away. In that moment, all of Hiccup's nervousness seemed to fade and he just let his mind clear of everything except right now with Toothless. The kiss deepened quickly, neither of them having a care for the world outside of the tent.

**(Lemon Start)**

The feelings of passion seemed to burst out of control with them making out fully now; soft moans were escaping Hiccup's throat when Toothless would assault his neck. The most sensitive spot was the mark, and when Toothless got to it; Hiccup had no control over himself. His knees buckled a bit and he hardened rather quickly while moaning out louder, Toothless made sure to keep his love from falling down while continuing the assault on his neck. "Gods…Tooth…" Hiccup breathed out, his hands on Toothless's shoulders. Hiccup knew why the feeling was so intense too; Toothless had explained that's just how mates were with one another. Toothless had said that it meant no one in the world would ever make Hiccup feel the way he did, and Hiccup, in turn would only ever respond to Toothless's actions because that's the bond and loved they shared together.

Toothless moved Hiccup back more to the edge of their makeshift bed; he let his hands move up and pull Hiccup's shirt in a quick movement. Hiccup blushed a little as Toothless finally stopped going after his neck, which was sure to leave a hickey, and pull his own shirt off before returning to his mate's lips. Toothless pressed himself against Hiccup, gently lowering him down on their bed of blankets and crawling over him to keep the kisses going. Hiccup moaned into his fiancé's mouth, arching his body into Toothless's; his shy way of asking for more because they hadn't done it in so long and he wanted relief for the stress, and sexual tension. "Toothless…" Hiccup whimpered. "Please…"

"Ssh, easy…" Toothless soothed with a smile. "I'll give you what you want, love. I just wanted to draw it out a bit because we're not always gonna be able to just sneak to the cove to have sex…" he informed lightly while moving his hand down the front of Hiccup's body, rubbing his hand over the hardened length. Hiccup moaned, shifting his hips to move against Toothless's hand to increase the feeling that he desperately wanted. Toothless only chuckled a little; he supposed he could let Hiccup have the one quick orgasm and then let him recover through all the slower stuff. Toothless moved back while on his knees; he reached for the ties on Hiccup's pants and pulled them loose. Toothless got his hands on the waistline of the trousers and gently got them off of Hiccup along with his underwear too. Toothless got his hand around Hiccup's erect cock and began stroking him up and down.

"Mmm…" Hiccup moaned. Toothless started to move his hand faster as Hiccup's breathing picked up and continued moaning. Toothless now adjusted a bit to bend over and begin using his mouth on just the tip, swirling his tongue around it. "To-Toothless…" Hiccup panted. "Don't…Te-Tease…" Toothless understood and lowered his mouth fully, causing Hiccup to moan out and buck his hips a little. Toothless started bobbing his head at a steady speed, and then added in stroking as well after a minute. "Gods…" Hiccup gripped Toothless's shoulders hard; it wasn't gonna take him long to get there after pent up the past month. "Yes…Mmm, more!" Hiccup pleaded as his release drew closer with each movement that Toothless made. Hearing the cry for more, and feeling Hiccup's breathing become erratic; Toothless picked up speed and force. Hiccup's hands fell beside him, gripping the blanket beneath him. "T-Tooth…Fuck…I'm…Gonna cum!" Hiccup arched a bit as Toothless didn't stop what he was doing.

Not more than ten seconds later after the warning was given; Hiccup's eyes widened and his back arched up as he came quickly. Toothless hadn't stopped, or moved from his position. In fact, the stimulation of still being touched while he was cumming caused an overwhelming sensation where Hiccup gripped the blanket hard in his fit and jerked a bit, still breathing heavily. Toothless stayed put until Hiccup's body seemed to go limp on the bed, leaving him trying to catch his breath. Toothless ceased all movement and pulled off after swallowing the last bit that had come out because continuing to pleasure Hiccup after he'd initially cum made him release a little more. Toothless smiled as he leaned sat back on his knees, looking at his sprawled out lover and seeing the absolutely relief and relaxation plastered on Hiccup's face. "Feel better, love?" Hiccup could only manage a single nod to Toothless's question.

Toothless shifted a bit to return to kissing Hiccup while he recovered a bit. This went on about five to ten minutes; Toothless and Hiccup just made out and let their hands roam each other's bodies. This also helped to keep them warm because it was colder here than in Norway. In the body roaming; Hiccup had started to stroke Toothless's length, but nothing more than that because Toothless wouldn't let him, and it was fun to see Hiccup pout when he didn't get his own way. Toothless didn't mind Hiccup getting him off with a hand or blow job, but tonight; Toothless just wanted to make love to Hiccup. In all the time for Hiccup to recover from his first orgasm; Toothless had flipped Hiccup over onto his hands and knees and started fingering him. It was slow at first, and then picked up to harder and faster. It didn't bring Hiccup to orgasm, but it wasn't meant too either. After fingering, Toothless started to lightly stroke Hiccup's cock again, leaving him on his hands and knees to start licking at his rear.

Hiccup didn't mind it; he loved all the wicked things Toothless could do to him and all of it brought pleasure. Hiccup didn't have any shame in what they did, as he explained to Toothless earlier; his worry was being permanently ban from Berk where he couldn't see Gobber. Because Hiccup knew if nothing else, Gobber loved him and supported his choices; he'd always accepted him as he was. Hiccup also kind of felt like Gobber might be willing to leave as well because he didn't agree with being treated differently over such a matter as being in love with another man, and who cared if that man happened to be Toothless in human form. You loved who you love, and there was no stopping that. Of course, right now, none of that mattered because they weren't saying anything about their relationship.

"Are you ready, babe?" Toothless asked once the rear-licking was done. Hiccup also knew Toothless did this if they didn't have lube on hand because it did hurt to be entered dry. Hiccup didn't care because he liked when Toothless gave him a rim job. Right now, Toothless was behind him, still in doggy position with his hands on Hiccup's hips.

"Ready," Hiccup replied as Toothless set his tip at Hiccup's entrance and pushed a little. Hiccup tensed a moment, but closed his eyes and took a few breaths. In this, Toothless knew to push in fully because Hiccup relaxed himself and it didn't hurt as much. After giving himself a moment, he opened his eyes. "Go ahead, I'm okay." Toothless smiled and nodded as he started rocking his hips back and forth at a slow pace, just to give Hiccup a little time to adjust to the feeling since they hadn't done this in a month. Hiccup wanted more; it was like he was craving that hard and fast feeling. "Tooth…More, please…" Hiccup asked.

"Whatever you want, baby." Toothless picked up the pace, going harder and deeper as well.

"Ah! Gods, mmm…" Hiccup moaned out. It went on like this for about seven minutes before they switched positions into Hiccup being on his back with his legs pushed towards his chest, another spot that Toothless was able to get a good angle with the hard, fast, and deep feeling that Hiccup loved so much. "Mmm, yeah! Faster, baby…" Hiccup told him. Once again, Toothless picked up speed and earned a louder moan from his beloved. Toothless reached his hand forward and started stroking Hiccup's length, causing Hiccup to cry in pleasure. "Gods yes…" Hiccup panted a bit. It felt so good to be able to have sex again, for both of them. After some time like this, Hiccup let his legs drop so that the knees were up but still kept his feet flat on the bed.

"You okay?" Toothless asked, slowing a bit.

"Mmhm, fine. But this isn't our bed and the ground hurts my back…Can…I ride you for a bit?" Hiccup asked shyly with a very deep red blush on his cheeks. Toothless understood and stopped to pull out of him. The two switched spots for Toothless to lay down and then Hiccup to crawl over him, kissing a few times as he adjusted a bit and lowered himself onto his betrothed's cock. Hiccup tensed up at first, hissing because it hurt more without any lube. Hiccup took a few breaths and started to move to bring back some of the pleasure, hoping it would override the pain quicker than just waiting. As Hiccup suspected, just jumping into it helped a lot. Hiccup used Toothless's chest to balance himself as he kept moving, and Toothless didn't have to do anything here because Hiccup had the powers to go harder, faster, or deeper.

"Oh, Hiccup…" Toothless moaned. Hiccup smiled as he bent forward more to kiss Toothless and make out with him while riding on top still. Toothless's hands were on Hiccup's hips, trying his best not to take over and thrust up into him.

"Toothless…" Hiccup tried to stay focused when Toothless moved one hand from his hip to his cock, beginning to stroke him steadily. "M-More…" That was all Toothless needed to start thrusting up and meeting Hiccup's movements. "Yes…Mmm." Hiccup moaned, shifting to be upright now and stay balanced. "Harder!" Toothless loved when Hiccup demanded what he wanted; it was hot. "Gods!" Toothless started to move faster, harder, and deeper. The shift cause Hiccup to lean forward; his movements becoming out of sync and voice whispered Toothless's name like a prayer. Toothless kept stroking Hiccup to bring him to the edge. "Fuck…Fuck!…Gods, Toothless; I-I can't…I'm gonna-," Hiccup didn't even get to finish the sentence before the orgasm hit him hard. Hiccup somewhat gripped Toothless's bare chest, leaving indent marks from his nails as he came hard and fast on Toothless's midsection.

Hiccup tightening his rear when he came is what drove Toothless the rest of the way. Toothless sped up just a bit, giving those final pounding thrusts before he grit his teeth and released inside of his fiancé. Both of them were breathing heavily now, laying still with Hiccup on top of Toothless and Toothless, obviously, still buried within. The two panted, sharing some kisses while the orgasm high soared through them and eventually lessened as the minutes passed.

"I love you…" Hiccup whispered against his lips.

"I love you too, Hiccup." Toothless replied gently.

**(Lemon End)**

After a good fifteen minutes; Toothless pulled out slowly and Hiccup got off of him. Toothless grabbed his shirt as it was closest to wipe his midsection off and then tossed the shirt off to the wall of the tent. He didn't care because he had extra clothes since they were staying all weekend. Toothless got himself comfortable under the blankets, still nude as he watched Hiccup pulled on his underwear and pants, then head for the tent's door.

"Where are you going, love?" Toothless wondered curiously.

"Just to the bathroom, babe." Hiccup smiled. "You know I always have to go after we have sex…" He added while heading out with the flashlight so he could see. Toothless chuckled a bit; he knew it was true. Hiccup usually always feel asleep after sex, but he'd be up again an hour or so later to pee. Hiccup did his business and returned to the tent; he stripped down once more and cuddled up next to Toothless. "Love you." He yawned.

"Love you too." Toothless held him as sleep took them both not more than fifteen minutes later.


	53. Chapter 53

Life As We Know It

Rated; M for Mature  
Pairing; Hiccup & Toothless(Tallon)  
Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD-related. Everything belongs to its original creator.

53)

**=Normal POV=  
(7/14/2019-8:00 am)  
(Archipelago; Isle of Berk)  
(The Cove)**

The little getaway had been what they both needed to relax from all the stress of being stuck in the Archipelago. And it was better that no one had bothered Hiccup and Toothless while they were taking a mini-vacation. No one even flew over the cove. It was peaceful and happy for them to be able to have some privacy and enjoy one another without hiding their love. Though, that was something still on Hiccup's mind; he wanted to reveal that he loved and was with Toothless, but he needed confirmation that his father actually accepted things. As long as that was true, Hiccup might stand a chance at living in Norway, but being able to visit Berk from time to time. Hiccup didn't care if his dad removed him as Heir because he refused to marry a woman and give a successor himself; that was fine. Hiccup would gladly hand over the title of royalty and next in line to Snotlout without a second thought if it meant he had his freedom and could visit. But that was just the thing; Hiccup didn't know if his father was being sincere, so he didn't want to risk anything until he knew for sure what was going to happen. If he was cast out and couldn't return; it would hurt and take some time to recover, but he'd be alright eventually and always miss select people. But if there was a way to do this without never being able to return; Hiccup was all for it.

The biggest thing, aside that situation, was that Hiccup continued to consider the possibilities with the barrier. It was clear that it could be passed, but of it's own accord as to when. Hiccup wondered what could happen if the barrier were to drop or be broken, there was risk and worry in that chance. So no matter what crossed Hiccup's mind; it led back to the same questions and concerns as it had four and a half years ago. The only change in things is that the barrier opened and closed at random, and then there was Toothless being able to stay human inside the Archipelago side of the barrier. But that was it; there was no further understanding beyond those two factors, and only recently discovered in the last three months at that too. For everything else, Hiccup knew he had to face his dad and figure out where things were going from here. Yes, the stipulation to Hiccup becoming Chief of the Hooligan tribe was for Toothless to be able to stay human, and that happened this time around. But Hiccup still had his reservations about the matter, and he had the right to hold those. Unfortunately, he was only getting answers if he talked to his dad. So, that needed to happened at some point once the two lovers returned to the village later today.

Hiccup and Toothless had made love just this morning, giving themselves a break on Saturday. The last thing they needed was for Hiccup to be sore and raise questions as to why if it was supposed to be a _relaxing_ vacation. Hiccup didn't want to go back into the village; he was enjoying this. Or he would like to go back to Norway; he never thought he'd miss working long hours and singing, but he did. Hiccup didn't feel like he could be himself on Berk; he didn't feel complete here. But that could have many factors, not just so much being on the island. The two of them now were just sitting in their chairs in front of the fire after eating breakfast and cleaning up.

"Do we have to go back?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless chuckled a bit. "Your father will send the tribe after us if we don't."

Hiccup mumbled. "If you were able to go dragon form; we could get away pretty fast."

"Yes, that's true. And we have the entire Archipelago to hide in because we have the map. It would take the others months or longer to track us, and it wouldn't matter if they got close because we'd clear out before they reach us," Toothless smiled.

"It's still aggravating. Hopefully, in a week, the barrier will open again…" Hiccup sighed.

"You wanna get out of here, don't you?" Toothless inquired softly, looking over to his mate.

Hiccup sighed again, looking down some. "I want freedom, Tooth. To be able to be in Norway, working, having our privacy…But also be able to come visit here, without worry of waiting on the barrier to be open…You know, how it was when we first started traveling?"

"I understand, love. It's frustrating, I know. I still believe it's the over usage that causes it to shut. It was cool with just us every couple of weeks, or months. Something changed when the Vikings came through, and it continues to be that problem now," Toothless stated, thinking on it.

"It's possible about the over-using thing. Eleven of them came through at once. But we tested that when we sent Dagur, Mala, and Heather back. Just three of them and it closed almost instantly." Hiccup reminded.

"But don't forget that you had also gone through once to get the boat and come back. That would mean it was used twice by you, and then once each by them. That makes it five uses, and also consider that Cuyler's boat was parked half inside the barrier too." Toothless countered gently.

"Yeah…That's true. If you count the boat staying in there; I suppose it could be considered another use. So that would make the total six…But then us returning here three weeks ago…It was me twice, then the seven Vikings. That's eight right there, adding on that you and I went through; that's ten…Plus two more for me to tell the Grayson's and the Andersen's they could come, and then one each for them…That's eleven by itself, added to the original twelve from us and the Vikings…It's twenty-three…" Hiccup replied, doing the math quickly in his head.

"When you put it like that, it does seem more randomized rather than overuse…" Toothless considered. "What doesn't make sense is why it suddenly started closing after they came through because it worked fine for us as long as it did. And factor in all the trader ships that come in and out in all directions…"

"I see what you mean." Hiccup nodded. "I don't mind being here, babe…But I can't be myself here. Not so much with our relationship, but I miss the work I do in Norway…Cooking and singing. I miss being in our house. Call me spoiled, but I miss the modern…The simplified life we have there. Coming here is fine for…Vacations, little weekend visits…But I just…Don't want to live here permanently anymore."

"You'll have to tell your dad you don't want to be Chief, and I know that scares you…" Toothless held his hand. Hiccup nodded, staring into the fire. "Afraid he'll go back on the things he said in Norway?"

"Because I originally told him that pending your ability to be human in the Archipelago…I'd be Chief. It's never been my thing; I guess I…Just said what I did because I was overjoyed to get that apology from him…" Hiccup closed his eyes now. "I know he'll go back on what he said, Tooth. He's Stoick…And he's never gonna change. All he's ever wanted is for me to be like him, become the next Chief…He accepted I'm never gonna be him; he knows I've got his temper…But I'm more my mom. But as soon as he finds out I don't want to be Chief…Forget it," Hiccup said with a sigh. "We're gonna go right back to fighting. He could deal with my being different when it meant I'd still be Chief, even if I did it my way…But not becoming Chief? He's gonna lose his mind, babe. And…I don't put it past him to be so furious that he tells me to leave…And never come back…" There was sadness in his tone; Toothless picked it up easily.

"I don't think he'll hurt you again, Hiccup…" Toothless offered. Sadly, Hiccup knew his father better because it's how things always went with them. It could be sunshine and rainbows one day, then storms the next. "If he does; he deals with me."

"Doesn't matter who deals with what…The outcome won't change, Toothless. You could scream and fight with him about what he's done to me, but it won't change. He'll still tell me to get my stuff, leave with you, and never come back." Hiccup informed. "It would take something life-changing for him to ever change himself. We're talking…Monumentally life-changing as in completely unexpected, eye-opening, etc…"

"I get you." Toothless nodded, not liking that he knew his mate was going to end up hurt in someway or another. And the worst part was that he knew nothing he did would change it. Stoick had been scolded many times in Norway for his behavior towards Hiccup, and up until the engagement; nothing changed. What was hard about this was that Hiccup had accepted early on that what Stoick said to him wasn't genuine, and something was going to happen to change things back to how it was. It seemed Hiccup was one step ahead with saying he didn't want to live on Berk anymore, just be able to visit. And even that didn't have high hopes of happening when Hiccup revealed to his father he had no desire or intention to become Chief. "Everything will be alright, Hiccup. And I promise that no matter what happens; you will have me. Always."

Hiccup smiled a little now, leaning over a bit to rest his head on Toothless's shoulder. "I know, baby. And you'll never know what that means to me that I've got my best friend and the love of my life in the same person. I love you, Toothless."

"I love you too, Hiccup. Now…Let's enjoy the rest of our day. We'll return to the village at sundown, put our things away, and join everyone in the hall for dinner." Toothless smiled. Hiccup relaxed with him as they watched the fire together; determined to let this moment last forever where there was no rules, no expectations, no jobs, not anything other than just them in their special place where it all began.

**. . .**

**(6:00 pm)  
(Archipelago; Isle of Berk)  
(Hooligan Village; Great Hall)**

The day had been perfect. The whole weekend had, in fact. Hiccup was feeling a great deal better now that he'd had a break from everything. Unfortunately; it wouldn't matter once everyone saw that they were back. Hiccup would have that talk with his father when he was sure the barrier was open, that where there could be a clean break and escape if things went horribly wrong as he predicted they would. There was the _slight_ chance that his father would understand, but Hiccup did not have high hopes for such and each step closer to the village made him more and more nervous. The two of them got their things out away in Stoick's house and made themselves presentable to join everyone in the hall for dinner. Toothless held his hand tightly and kissed the back of it with a smile.

"Everything is going to be fine." Toothless said as they walked up the steps to the main doors.

"It doesn't feel like it, Tooth…" Hiccup admitted softly.

"What do you mean?" Toothless asked.

"Just…Feels like something isn't right all of a sudden." Hiccup told him.

"Like…Sick feeling?" Toothless inquired.

Hiccup shook his head. "No…Like gut feeling that something is wrong…" Toothless looked at him now, trying to pick up whatever Hiccup was feeling.

"I don't sense anything out of the ordinary." Toothless claimed.

"I don't…Know what it is, Toothless, but I'm telling you I feel it. It's been nagging me since we started the walk back here, and it's gotten worse. Something big is about to happen…" Hiccup confessed nervously.

"Then I will not be leaving your side for any reason until we discover what it is and the actions needing to be taken." Toothless assured as he quickly kissed Hiccup, knowing they wouldn't be able to do such things once in the public eye of the tribe. The two disconnected their hands and headed into the hall side by side; the room quieted a bit as they came in. Stoick was instantly on his feet, beaming to see his son after three days.

"And here we go…" Hiccup sighed.

"Son!" Stoick motioned for Hiccup to come join him at the main table. Hiccup already noticed what was different as he looked to the table and found more people at it than usual. The Chieftains to the other tribes had come to Berk. "Come, come!" Stoick urged. Hiccup made his way towards the table with Toothless following silently; he only really recognized a few of the normal visitors. There were others included whom he'd never met before, so he'd simply observe for the time being as he needed to be on guard for Hiccup's sake.

"Yes, Dad?" Hiccup stated.

"Haven't seen you in a few days. I missed you!" Stoick smiled.

"Missed you too…" Hiccup replied. "Can…Tal and I go sit?" He wondered, using Toothless's adopted modern name because he wasn't sure what the Chieftains knew of the situation, aside from Dagur, Mala, and Heather.

"Come join us here." Stoick informed, motioning to the open space beside his chair.

Hiccup eyed his father carefully now. "Tallon too?"

Stoick didn't speak at first, but caught the look in his son's eyes telling him that if Toothless couldn't join him, then he wasn't sitting at the Chief's Table. "Of course, of course!" Yeah, Hiccup and Toothless both didn't totally pick up that fake joy. Regardless, Hiccup and Toothless sat down beside one another and then Stoick next to Hiccup; there was already food lined up for them grab what they wanted. "Dig in."

Not wanting to cause issues; Toothless and Hiccup each grabbed a few things and set their plates before them to eat. Hiccup was not happy right now, why were the Chieftains there? His father never said anything at all, and Hiccup knew the travel times at their longest were a week; that was by ship because Hiccup knew no one else in the Archipelago flew dragons, except Heather who was part of the Berserkers. Hiccup and Toothless had only been gone for three days, and there was never mention of the Chieftains coming. What was worse…Hiccup knew it wasn't time for the yearly meeting. That was held in beginning of the year, typically between January and March. Sometimes later if the weather was not good for traveling. It was now July, so what reason would they have to all be there? Hiccup looked calm, but he was on edge that his father was going to pull a fast one on him about becoming Chief. Regardless, Hiccup started to eat his food and then Toothless did the same; there was no use panicking over the situation until Hiccup knew for sure what was going to happen.

The meal seemed easy going; Hiccup and Toothless just ate in silence while there was chatter around them. Everyone talking to their table mates, random topics while Stoick spoke with the Chieftains. Hiccup didn't pay much attention to anything they were saying, but Toothless could hear it clear as day, to make sure it was nothing involving Hiccup becoming the next ruler of the tribe. It seemed that Stoick had informed the Chieftains that _Tallon_ was Toothless, but in human form, and went ahead to explain the barrier situation. Dagur, Mala, and Heather already knew, of course, and confirmed the things that Stoick said when the others were in disbelief of such unworldly things being among them. The conversation now with them was how to handle things.

"So what do we do, Stoick?" Alvin inquired.

"I've suggested breaking the thing, but Hiccup refuses to allow it." Stoick stated.

"You're the boy's father; he doesn't have a say." Remarked another Chief.

Toothless continued to stay out of it, glancing to Hiccup to check on him because Toothless wanted to know how Hiccup wasn't adding anything into the discussion about this topic. Hiccup hadn't touched his food much; there wasn't even half eaten. Hiccup was just moving the items around slowly, his head on his hand with his eyes closed.

"I agree with you," Stoick began as he happened to catch Toothless raising his eyes and staring intently at him. "But Hiccup is the one who has been traversing the barrier all this time, and he believes that it's in place to protect the dragons from the modern world beyond the Archipelago boundaries." The man added quickly.

"That shouldn't matter what the barrier is there for." Another informed.

"Sounds like he's just protecting his dragon from turning back into a dragon." Said someone else.

Toothless scoffed, rolling his eyes and sitting back with his arms over his chest. "I don't know if you're aware, but just because I look like a human doesn't mean I don't still have my dragon abilities…So I can hear you even if you were attempting to be quiet so I wouldn't." The Chieftains looked at him now. "Messing with a force you don't understand could have drastic results all around for both dragons and humans. That barrier turned me human when crossed, and returning here usually reverted me back to a dragon; it did not this time. You have not taken into consideration that other dragons could be residing past the boundary in other forms as well. Breaking the barrier could destroy that, and you could inadvertently bring other outsiders here. The only reason they don't come now is because their modern navigational systems don't work here, so they can't safely make their way in these waters. It doesn't matter what the barrier is in place for, I will agree with that statement. But understand it's in place for a reason, and therefore, shouldn't mess with things we don't understand. It's ridiculous how many times Hiccup and I have made this known." Toothless closed his eyes.

"We want to understand." Alvin said.

"So your first instinct is to destroy rather than observe and learn?" Hiccup lifted his head, looking very unamused.

"Well…" A few leaders began.

"ENOUGH!" Hiccup yelled, effectively silencing the room as for half a moment; it sounded like Stoick. Hiccup was on his feet now, fists clenched at his sides. "Destroying the barrier will make it so it can't be studied. Therefore, your entire argument goes out the window about wanting to understand it. How do you know it's not in place to protect us as Vikings?" Hiccup asked as they were quiet, glancing to one another to see if anyone had an answer to the question. "Leave it alone. We don't need to meddle in things that don't concern us and messing with such things when you don't need to is how wars start. I assure you that all your swords, shields, maces, axes, and spears in the world would not be enough to protect you or your tribes from the weapons that exist beyond the Archipelago. So maybe you don't go starting something you stand no chance in fighting, let alone winning. We have peace here that Toothless and I nearly died to get…" Hiccup glared now. "Don't you dare go fucking it up because the modern advances in the world will be the least of your problems if I have to get involved to keep the peace. That was not a warning, it is a promise, and I always keep mine. That is all I have to say on this matter."


	54. Chapter 54

Life As We Know It

Rated; M for Mature  
Pairing; Hiccup & Toothless(Tallon)  
Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD-related. Everything belongs to its original creator.

54)

**=Normal POV=  
(7/24/2019-4:00 am)  
(Archipelago; Isle of Berk)  
(Haddock House)**

Hiccup was not pleased that he and Toothless took off to get away from all the stress and what not for three days in the cove, only to return and be instantly harassed by his father and the other Chieftains. Hiccup knew something was up as soon as he noticed them in the Great Hall, and he knew exactly where things would go too. Maybe it was out of character for him to threaten them, but Hiccup wasn't taken chances with the barrier. It wasn't just to protect Toothless from turning dragon again; there was so much more to worry about if that thing broke or became accessible at all times again. That would be nice, Hiccup wouldn't mind that at all; if the barrier just went back to being crossable with no worry of it closing at random or if too many people passed at the same time. Unfortunately, this wasn't something anyone fully understood, so there was caution in everything done regarding it. Hiccup and Toothless were on the same page with not letting anyone mess with it, especially as there had been changes since it's discovery. Such as the random closings now, and the fact that Toothless could stay in a human form on the Archipelago side of it. Neither of these bits had come up to consider until just this year, starting in March when the Vikings came through to find Hiccup. And Toothless staying human just happened a month ago when they crossed together.

Hiccup made himself disappear for almost everything except ridiculously important meetings. As expected, him becoming Chief was brought up and despite it being rude or against tradition; Hiccup walked right out of that meeting and refused to hear anything or come back. Hiccup didn't know why it didn't cross his mind before, but just because Toothless wasn't a dragon didn't mean he couldn't train another one for them to make quick getaways with. The choice was a Deadly Nadder, a male named Scardian, who they met in their travels around the Archipelago. This Nadder was teal with hints of purple and yellow on the wings, a pale underbelly, and pale yellow eyes with black irises. Scardian was given his name as he had been mistreated and abused by humans, his body covered on old, but healed scars; he was rescued by Hiccup and Toothless, therefore really only trusting them and other dragons, but would behave and tolerate other humans as long as they didn't get too close or touch him. Scardian evidently tracked Hiccup and Toothless down once they'd returned to the Archipelago, quickly deciding to stay with them on Berk. Scardian was Hiccup and Toothless's dragon, for being able to make an escape or just fly. It took Toothless a bit to get used to riding a dragon, and Hiccup thought it was hilarious too.

Getting away from Berk was easy on a dragon, especially one that was so fast. And even better that no one could really track them as Hiccup had access to his Archipelago map, which had every single island in the Archipelago drawn out. Tribe and dragon islands in all directions as far as the boundary markers for North, South, East, and West. Hiccup had maps for outside the Archipelago too, but those weren't useful right now as they couldn't get out of the Archipelago. Stoick was not happy with Hiccup taking off from the meeting, especially because Toothless was never far, and it only took a whistle for Scardian to come to them and immediately take off before they could be caught or followed. Most of the time; they didn't go too far, just dragon island for a few hours and then snuck back into the house or stayed in the cove until morning, using the time to be alone or make love. An argument would always come as soon as Hiccup and Stoick saw one another face to face again. Toothless, though, was not the only one protecting Hiccup; Scardian would make Stoick back up if he was getting too close to Hiccup and Scardian didn't feel Hiccup was safe. It only made Toothless beam with delight that even dragons could pick up the tension between the father and son, and knew when to make Stoick back off.

It's been a week since the small vacation ended and now it was officially one month later from when Hiccup and Toothless crossed back into the Archipelago with the Grayson's and the Andersen's. The barrier closed on them once everyone was through, but Hiccup and Toothless knew that today was the one they desperately hoped it was open so they could get their modern friends back home. The two lovers discussed it the night before, how they'd head out and check. Stoick was watching Hiccup like a hawk, urging that he wanted to be part of the trip to check during dinner. It sparked the Chieftains wanting to do the same, just as proof the barrier was there and possibly see the change themselves of a dragon crossing and becoming an animal, or human. Hiccup and Toothless didn't like it, but they knew they were being guarded, so they couldn't just take off without anyone knowing.

It was early morning; Hiccup and Toothless devised how to get to the barrier without them following and making things take longer to get done. Lord only knows how long it would take to get all of them ready, then the travel time; this didn't take into account weather either. Hiccup and Toothless were taking Scardian while everyone was asleep, and if the barrier was open; they were rushing back to get the Andersen's and Grayson's home right away. If nothing else; they needed to get back to their lives in Norway while Hiccup figured out what to do about his two lives. Hiccup knew he didn't want to be Chief of Berk, and he knew how to get out of such a fate. The problem was that he also didn't want his father to be so utterly furious and disappointed in Hiccup's decision that he made it so Hiccup could never return to Berk at all to see the dragons, and Gobber. Hiccup was torn on what to do, and Toothless easily picked up on it, but he didn't know what he could do to comfort or help Hiccup in all this; it was entirely up to Hiccup.

The two of them were up already; having gotten dressed and used the bathroom before silently moving through the house to get outside and to Scardian, who was just on the forest edge. Toothless and Hiccup climbed on his back as Hiccup patted his neck lightly. "Nice and quiet now, Scardian…" Hiccup whispered. The Nadder gave a nod and then darted into the sky, heading South towards the boundary marker.

**. . .**

**(8:00 am)  
(Southern Boundary)**

"Good flying, Scardian." Toothless said once they reached the boundary marker and Scardian landed on the small dock there as Hiccup and Toothless got off, giving encouraging pats to their friend. "You think your dad is raging because he realized we're not there anymore?"

"Undoubtedly." Hiccup sighed. "Not worried about it; getting our friends home is more important and not everyone needed to come on this venture. I get they want to see and study things, but this isn't the time…"

"I understand, love. Well, let's see what happens…" Toothless offered as he offered his hand to Hiccup, who took it and they linked their fingers tightly. "Wait here, Scardian." Toothless told the Nadder, who sat down calmly with a nod of his head. Hiccup and Toothless took a deep breath as they headed for where the dock disappeared through the barrier and then walked forward, still holding firmly to their belief that everything was going to be fine. Coming face to face with the barrier, Hiccup and Toothless too the one big step and passed through safely.

Hiccup smiled as he hugged Toothless tightly and kissed him. "Thank the Gods…" Hiccup breathed out.

"Looks like I stay human no matter which side now." Toothless smiled. "What now? We head back to grab the others to get them through while the chance is open?"

"Yeah, that's best. Maybe we hold it off until tomorrow, though. This is a long trip; we did it in four hours on Scardian. It'll be even longer by boat. Let's let them know; we'll make the sail tomorrow morning and get them through. Maybe we can as well, get a little time back at the house to check in on everything. We have been gone a month after all…I can…Use the time to talk to dad, finally." Hiccup stated, clearly dreading it.

"You don't want to, huh?" Toothless asked.

Hiccup shook his head. "Of course not. Look what happened during the Chieftain meeting…It _instantly_ got brought up and I bolted because it felt like it did before we escaped Berk that first time four months ago when dad decided to make that announcement without consulting me first…" Hiccup remarked and sighed heavily. "Last time, it was _I'm going to make you Chief and train you along the way_." Hiccup imitated his father's voice, accent and all. Toothless thought it was pretty good, actually. But Toothless knew that this wasn't the time for jokes; it was serious, and a big thing to Hiccup. "Then it was _I won't throw you to the wolves, son; I'd train you first_. That was when he gave me the apology in Norway the night we got engaged…But now, hearing it at the meeting…Its _Hiccup is going to be Chief; he said he would pending results of other things happening. Since those have taken place, we plan to discuss final details and then start that training. It's long overdue.._."

"So he's just straight up saying you're going to become Chief because I'm able to stay human on either side…And didn't bother to talk with you first, again?" Toothless questioned. Hiccup nodded, looking down.

"I mean, he clearly said we have to discuss final things. I assume that's the talk we're supposed to have. But what got me was him saying that once we talked he would start the training." Hiccup stated. "The overdue comment; it just made me feel…Off, I guess. Like that weird feeling I was getting when we got back from the getaway last weekend. I told you something didn't feel right…I felt it again, stronger, when he said that." He added truthfully.

"If I had to take a guess; it's because he's under the firm impression that with me being able to stay human; you agreed to become Chief. So he wants to get that going as fast as possible to name you Chief." Toothless informed.

"That's just the thing, Tooth…I didn't agree to become Chief if you could be human in the Archipelago. I told him that I _wouldn't mind_ becoming Chief if you could stay human past the barrier. It wasn't a definite yes or no. It was simply left at possibly, or maybe. But I never said I'd be Chief indefinitely. I never agreed to become Chief if you could be human in the Archipelago. It was left up to a later discussion pending results of what form you're in here…" Hiccup responded, closing his eyes. "The long overdue comment he made just…"

"Makes you believe that he only said all that stuff to stop the fighting. That he didn't really mean any of it?" Toothless inquired. Hiccup nodded softly, lowering his head some. "Well, it's something you were concerned about the day of the get together, and we shared that worry it was all for show."

"You don't know how much I really hope that it wasn't, babe." Hiccup replied lightly as Toothless saw Hiccup's eyes open and there were small tears beginning to form. "Because it won't make me mad, so much as it will break my heart…" Toothless instantly hugged his fiancé tightly to console him.

"If he knows what's good for him, he won't dare….He's already been warned." Toothless remarked. Hiccup thought it a little strange to hear Toothless say that for the second time in a month regarding his dad. Hiccup pulled off his betrothed and looked up at him.

"You keep saying that, and I feel like it's because something happened between you and my father that I don't know about…" Hiccup said. Toothless knew it was wrong to keep it from Hiccup; he should have told him when it happened a month ago. "Toothless…" Hiccup started. "Tell me the truth…Did you…Warn my dad not to hurt me again?" He asked.

Toothless closed his eyes and sighed. "Yes."

"Come on," Hiccup held his hand as they went back through the barrier and saw Scardian waiting for them contently. "You can tell me about it on the ride back to Berk." Toothless nodded as he and Hiccup got on Scardian, then the Nadder took off back for Berk.

**. . .**

**(1:00 pm)  
(Archipelago; Isle of Berk)  
(Hooligan Village)**

"I swear to Odin I'm going to ground that boy until he's my age…" Stoick grumbled, still searching the skies for Hiccup and Toothless on Scardian, knowing full well that was the dragon they would have taken. Obviously, Stoick woke up to his son and Toothless gone, meaning that they directed a direct order to stay on the island and wait for the rest of the Chieftains so they could all go to the boundary marker and check the barrier. Stoick was waiting outside the Great Hall with the riders flying around as patrol to make sure that Hiccup, if nothing else, was spotted and couldn't find a way past them.

"You could just make him Chief, Stoick." Alvin stated as Stoick glanced over at him. "You can't ground him as your son because he can lawfully take off as an adult. But if you make him Chief; you can figuratively ground him to the island as it's leader."

"He'd never go for it, Alvin." Stoick sighed. "The minute I say I'm naming him Chief without his consent; he'll leave like last time."

"So don't tell him. Just say it's part of training, make him go through a fake ceremony of how it would work." Madguts the Merciless, Chief of the Murderous Tribe, huffed.

"So you want me to lie to him?" Stoick arched a brow.

"You have a better idea?" UG, leader of the Uglithug Tribe, inquired.

"Have him get named Chief in a mock ceremony, then just let him lead the tribe every day. Tell him you want to see how he'd do things if it'd all been real, stay at his side and correct him in the form of offering advice or help until he's got it. He'll just think it's training." Alvin said.

"And then when you think he's got it down, back off following him around and just let him know that he's been the Chief since the ceremony. Sure, he might be ticked off for a while…You've said yourself that Hiccup may do things his own way, but ultimately, he'll do what he's supposed to. If you make him Chief, he'll do the job. And we all know Hiccup can't hold a grudge, so he'll get over it." Madguts nodded.

Stoick considered the idea, but still very hesitant to such. Stoick knew Hiccup wouldn't hold a grudge; he'd be hurt and mad for a bit, but eventually let things go. The problem was that Hiccup was engaged to Toothless, and the other Chieftains didn't know this. It would be expected for Hiccup to get married, and have a child. Hiccup would refuse to do both of those things because of his relationship to Toothless, and such a move could mean he didn't make the requirements to stay Chief and he'd be removed and it would go back to Stoick to claim Snotlout. Hiccup would leave, for good and probably never speak to him again with the chance to be free of his birthright.

"And you can pull off the same move with him getting married too." UG added as Stoick was pulled from his thoughts and looked at him. "You mentioned he has no desire to settle down as beyond the barrier…They don't marry so young, right?"

"That's right." Stoick nodded.

"So, use one of the Heiresses who can leave their tribe to marry into another one. Could be a favor from one of the Chieftains to you, letting their daughter see how things would be done to marry another Heir? Allying the tribes and families? Just don't tell him it's real; he's not going to resist a pretty girl seducing him into sleeping with her after too much mead and that's how they'd consummate things." Madguts grinned. "After that, the marriage is legal and there's nothing he could do about it."

"He could divorce her, actually." Gunnar, Chief of the Lava-Louts, stated calmly. "Not saying the idea is bad; it could work, as long as Hiccup doesn't immediately call for divorce when he finds out it's a real marriage. And he absolutely could; he be within his rights to."

"Not if she ends up pregnant." Alvin informed.

"Which, if things are done just right, could be achieved during the one time." UG added in.

"We're gonna have to do something about Toothless." Stoick sighed. "He might be in a human form, but he's still a dragon…And he's still very protective over Hiccup. If he senses something not right about all this; he'll tell Hiccup right away."

"We can take care of all that. Perhaps…Send him on a mission, or knock him out?" Madguts offered. "Just until its over and there's nothing he can do about it."

"I suppose." Stoick replied, still hesitant. Stoick wanted Hiccup to become Chief, get married, have kids of his own…But was coming up with such a scheme like this, lying and forcing Hiccup into it all, worth it for the hate Stoick would bring on himself? Stoick needed to figure it out because if the barrier was open; Hiccup and Toothless would be taking off. There'd be no doubt about it. Stoick knew it was wrong, but Hiccup's birthright was in place long before any of this modern life he wanted to live, and before he fell in love with Toothless. Hiccup might never talk to him again, but Stoick was prepared for that…As long as Hiccup finally took his place in the tribe.

"So, are you going to go through with it?" Gunnar asked. Decision made, Stoick nodded. "Well, in that case…The others likely won't agree to such things. But my oldest daughter is just a bit younger than Hiccup; she's been looking to get married, and has two younger siblings who could take over Lava-Lout. And I'm sure she'd be more than willing to agree to this."

"Ragna?" Stoick inquired as Gunnar nodded. "You're certain of her willingness?"

"Yes. Ragna isn't interested in marrying for love or anything; she just doesn't want to lead the tribe. She wants to settle down in the simple life, so just housework and being a mom. She asked if I'd marry her off to an upcoming Chief so she could just be Chieftess, but housewife. She said she'd do anything and she's got a wicked side to her, so she'd go along with this. I know it sounds cruel and heartless, Stoick…But sometimes, in order to get what you want; you have to be." Gunnar remarked.

"Now, I suggest we hold this discussing until later when Hiccup and Toothless go for their night flight on Scardian as it wouldn't be wise to continue this with them coming in." Madguts revealed as Stoick quickly looked to see Hiccup and Toothless on Scardian, coming down to land. In agreement to hold discussions off until later on when Hiccup and Toothless wouldn't be on the island; the small group just stayed quiet.

"Where have you been, son?" Stoick asked calmly.

"Toothless and I woke up early to go check the barrier." Hiccup admitted.

Stoick sighed. "I thought we agreed to go together, Hiccup."

"No. You agreed on the decision to come; I had no part in it. I'm not sitting on a boat with all of you for six to eight hours to get there when I can do the trip in half the time on a dragon." Hiccup remarked. "All that aside…" He paused seeing the Grayson's and the Andersen's coming out.

"The barrier is open, so the rest of today will be spent packing up and getting ready. Tomorrow morning, we'll go back." Toothless said.

"We'll get the boat ready!" Cuyler nodded.

"Are…You coming back too?" Henrik wondered.

"Yes, of course." Hiccup smiled.

"Wait…What?" Stoick interjected.

"Dad…Toothless and I still have a house in Norway; we've been here for a month. We need to go back and check on things." Hiccup informed.

"But…You will return to Berk, right?" Stoick inquired, hopeful. "You…Said we'd discuss a few things pending the result of Toothless staying human within the barrier…Remember?"

"And we will talk, Dad. But I need to get them back home because they have their own lives to live. Toothless and I also have things to take care of in Norway as well. So we're gonna lead them to Norway, then take care of some stuff…" Hiccup started.

"And we'll return when we're good and ready." Toothless stepped in now. "Now, that is quite enough of this. We've had a long flight, and there's much to get done before tomorrow."

Stoick wanted to argue with him, but if he did anything before these plans were put in place; Toothless and Hiccup wouldn't come back at all. For now, he had to bite his tongue. "Of course, I understand. If there's anything I can do or provide to help, let me know." Stoick smiled.

"Will do. Thanks, Dad." Hiccup smiled as he and Toothless headed off to get started on things. The Andersen's and Grayson's left as well to begin packing up and preparing for tomorrow's sail. Stoick needed to figure out how to make this work. Stoick just knew he needed it to be perfect, or it wouldn't work and hoped that by the next time Hiccup and Toothless were on Berk; it would be the last time they left because Hiccup would be Chief, and married. Stoick was going to make this happen; Hiccup would take his birthright as leader of the Hooligan Tribe.


	55. Chapter 55

Life As We Know It

Rated; M for Mature  
Pairing; Hiccup & Toothless(Tallon)  
Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD-related. Everything belongs to its original creator.

55)

**=Normal POV=  
(7/25/2019-9:00 am)  
(Archipelago; Isle of Berk)  
(Hooligan Village; Docks)**

The idea Stoick had been given rip Hiccup's freedom from him, and also take him from Toothless was kept quiet between the people who gave him the suggestion; Madguts, Alvin, and UG. Unfortunately, the four couldn't discuss anything as Hiccup and Toothless did not go on their night flight to make sure everything was ready for the return sail to Norway. The Andersen's and Grayson's were packed up, all of their things on the boat. Hiccup and Toothless were set too; they planned to leave right after breakfast was over, and hopefully reach Norway before the night ended. Stoick didn't like the idea of Hiccup leaving again; he worried his son would take the chance to not come back at all under the pressure of knowing their talk needed to happen about training to become Chief. Stoick knew if he forced it on Hiccup; his son would never forgive him and he'd have to deal with whatever Toothless was promising to deliver if Hiccup was hurt again. However, Stoick felt that the other Chieftains offered a better idea; force Hiccup into things without him knowing, and then he wouldn't be able to just get out of it. Those traveling to Norway went to bed by 10:00 pm, wanting to be well rested for the journey.

The others wanted to go too, but Hiccup was firm on his stance and no one wanted to test him as Hiccup never finished his threat. Hiccup just left things at _I'll leave it up to your imagination of what I'll do_. So this time, they'd have to sit back and just pray that once Toothless and Hiccup got things taken care of in Norway; they'd return to Berk soon. This prayer also went out to hoping the barrier didn't seal shut once they crossed through with the boat again or else it meant Hiccup and Toothless wouldn't be back, at the earliest, for a month. That seemed to be the general timeframe based on the last three times, including this one. With breakfast over now, Hiccup and Toothless along with the two families from beyond the Archipelago were on the docks and making sure one final time that everything was ready.

"That covers that." Henrik nodded.

"We're set." Cuyler smiled. "Ready, lads?"

"So ready." Hiccup and Toothless beamed, Stoick quickly picking up how excited and relieved Hiccup and Toothless were about getting to go back to Norway.

"We'll…See you soon, right, laddie?" Gobber asked gently, approaching Hiccup and Toothless now.

"Yeah." Hiccup nodded. "There's…Just a lot to do there after being gone so long."

"I understand." Gobber replied and hugged Hiccup tightly now. Hiccup brought his arms around and returned the gesture. "I know you don't want to be Chief, Hiccup. Despite the change in things that Toothless can be human in either place now; you don't want to rule the tribe, or live here anymore…" Hiccup tensed a moment, feeling a bit guilty.

"We haven't decided what we're going to do yet, Gobber…" Hiccup said lightly.

"I only want your happiness, Hiccup. Nothing else matters to me than knowing you're safe and happy. So whatever choice you make; I'm on your side with full acceptance, love, and support. And…If you decide to remain there…Just make sure I get to see you one more time, okay?" Gobber pulled from the hug now, keeping his hands on Hiccup's shoulders. "Promise me that?"

"You have my word, Gobber." Hiccup responded lightly.

"Mine too." Toothless assured with a single nod.

"Then I wish you safe travels, boys." Gobber smiled now, stepping back after shaking Toothless's hand.

"Thanks, Gobber." Hiccup nodded to him.

"On your way then?" Stoick questioned.

"Best if we do so we're not arriving too late or early tomorrow morning." Toothless said.

"Take Sharpshot with you? And let us know when you're…On your way back?" Stoick hoped.

"Alright, will do…" Hiccup replied as Toothless let out a whistle and the green Terrible Terror zipped forward onto Toothless's shoulder, giving a bow of his head. "Thanks." Hiccup told Toothless. "Let's get going. We're burning daylight and good seas!" Hiccup called out as the Andersen's and Grayson's boarded Cuyler's boat. Hiccup and Toothless got into the speedboat, doing a quick check of it and giving each other a thumbs up for the things checked over. "We're set over here."

"Onward South then?" Cuyler inquired calmly. Toothless gave a nod to him as Hiccup got the boat started up, giving it a few moments to run. Toothless went to slip the rope off the edge of the dock post and the roll up the line, setting it down. "Uh, Hiccup….?"

"What's up?" Hiccup asked.

"You…Didn't tell anyone else about the barrier aside from us, did you?" Henrik wondered.

"No. Only your two families know the whole story…Why do you ask?" Hiccup arched a brow at the odd question. Why would he have told others about this? It was hard enough to believe as it was unless you saw it with your own eyes.

"Take a look for yourself, big brother." Brenna stated tossing him a pair of binoculars, which didn't quite make it as far as Hiccup could reach from his spot, so he moved to get catch them by the strap and nearly going overboard but Toothless caught his wrist before he hit, then pulled him back carefully.

"Thanks…" Hiccup smiled at him.

"Always saving you…" Toothless rolled his eyes, chuckling a little.

"Well…Save me all you want, just leave my other leg intact, would you?" Hiccup joked as he steadied himself on the boat and lifted the binoculars to look out to whatever the others had seen coming their way.

"You don't want me to have to catch you from falling into an explosion with my mouth; then don't face plant gargantuan-sized dragons into islands and make them explode!" Toothless grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Toothless…I was kidding…You know I'm grateful that you saved my life." Hiccup quickly hugged him. "Love you, _bud_." Hiccup hinted because he knew no one would suspect anything with him using one of Toothless's nicknames.

"I guess I love you too." Toothless stated, hugging back as Hiccup went to look forward again. "So, what's coming our way?"

"Looks like another boat. Modern, though." Hiccup reported.

"If it's modern…Then it's from beyond the barrier, Hiccup…" Toothless reminded as Hiccup pulled the binoculars away and looked at him; sharing a look of concern and having the same thought. What if the barrier closed again because of people crossing. Hiccup _DID NOT_ want to be stuck in the Archipelago longer; he was already to rage out the next time someone questioned him about being Chief. And he just wanted some alone time with Toothless, where they didn't have to hide their relationship in Norway. But Hiccup was honestly hitting a point where he was going to flip out and reveal things to the tribe because he was sick of this.

Hiccup brought the binoculars back up to look again, trying to focus and zoom in a bit more to see if he recognized anyone. It would have to be someone they knew to end up this far out from Norway and past the barrier. Finally, Hiccup got a clear shot of someone's face and he'd been right; he knew the person. Rather the people sailing towards them. "I swear…The Gods or someone is testing my patience…Or sanity." Hiccup sighed.

"What's wrong?" Toothless asked softly.

"Oh nothing…Just some of our friends happen to be on that boat…Along with members of Cuyler's normal workers…" Hiccup mumbled as he handed Toothless the binoculars, and sighed. "Scardian!" Hiccup called out as there was some squawking and beating wings before the Nadder landed on the dock. Hiccup got a boost up from Toothless onto Scardian's back. "I'm just gonna see what they're doing here…" Toothless nodded as Scardian bolted out fast to reach the boat. It didn't take long to reach the destination as Scardian hovered over the ship and Hiccup looked down. "What are you doing out here?"

"Hiccup! Oh, thank God!" Natalie smiled.

"Finally, a familiar face." Brynjar sighed.

"What are you doing here?" Hiccup asked again.

"The boss's boat tracker disappeared a month ago; we thought something might have happened and you guys were in trouble, so we sailed past that marker from last time when you sent your friends home. Of course, we didn't cross right away, because it wouldn't let us…But we were in the area this morning and saw you and Tallon near the marker. We followed and Johann found us in crossing as we asked if he'd seen you all, and mentioned to keep sailing North until we reached Berk. I assume that's the island ahead of us…?" The man driving the boat informed curiously.

"You'd be correct, and I suppose that makes sense…But what about you eight?" Hiccup looked to his modern friends.

"We were enjoying a surprise day off from Henrik's brother. Something happened with the delivery not showing up on time, or at all…" Sigvard stated.

"And it was said that without the stuff we need; we couldn't open. However, out on the water…We hit a storm and ended up in the water; Cuyler's guys passed us not more than fifteen minutes later on their way here to make sure things were okay. We jumped ship and figured we could lend a hand…" Oivind mentioned next. Hiccup wanted to facepalm, but Scardian brought his attention to the darkening skies. A storm was coming in.

"Well…This storm is gonna delay the trip back…Ugh, I have no choice. Follow me to the island." Hiccup remarked as he turned Scardian around and headed back for Berk with them staying right behind him on the Deadly Nadder. Another explanation Hiccup didn't want to have to give. Right about now; he wanted to disappear with Toothless because this was just too much for him. Hiccup was stressed again, and actually just wanted to cry because nothing was going the way he wanted it to. Hiccup was dangerously close to saying screw everything; to reveal he didn't want to be Chief, that he loved Toothless, and didn't want to live on Berk anymore. If it got him cast out, so be it. It would suck, and it would hurt…But at least he'd be able to go back to Norway, take the time to heal, and let things get back to normal. Scardian landed on the dock as Hiccup directed the captain of the ship where to park it.

"More visitors?" Blinked Stoick.

"Unintentional, Dad…And uninvited." Hiccup mumbled. Toothless already picked up his betrothed's mood and somehow felt that they were going to need to get away and talk tonight in private to make sure Hiccup was alright, and if he wasn't; Toothless wanted to be able to comfort him. "Long story short…You know the people I work with, but the ones handling the ship are part of Cuyler's fishing crew. They saw the location signal for Cuyler's boat disappeared last month and they've been out looking for us to make sure we're okay…And then just last night; they rescued my coworkers and friends from the water when their boat capsized in a storm…I brought them in because there's a storm blowing in now. It puts the trip back to Norway off until things clear…So I guess…As unwilling as it is…We're staying longer…"

Yeah, Toothless caught that tone. Hiccup was definitely _not_ happy about this sudden change in plans. "Hey, Tal." Sigvard waves as the group was coming over to them now.

"Hey." Toothless replied. "So, fun question…When you crossed the marker…Anything happen?" He had to ask. If the barrier closed; they'd be here longer than just a bad storm.

"Aside from it being a total dead zone to our nav systems?" The captain began. "There was this weird flash of lightning behind us. We…Tried to back up and came in contact with some…Invisible force or barricade. I…Assume it was that barrier thing Cuyler said was around yours and Hiccup's home waters."

All Toothless heard was Hiccup sigh heavily. The irritability was very clear to sense, so much that it wasn't just Toothless and the dragons who felt that Hiccup was annoyed and stressed out. All he'd wanted to be able to get to Norway and relax, figuring out how to tell his father that he didn't want to be Chief, and then pray to every God and Goddess listening that his father wouldn't ban him from Berk. Hiccup knew it was possible to happen, especially as all his father had wanted was to see Hiccup be Chief. And Hiccup initially considered it once Toothless stayed human in the Archipelago. But just seeing his father work this past month, and being under so much stress and unable to be himself…Having no freedom, made his choice that he didn't want to be stuck on Berk as the Chief for the rest of his life. Hiccup wanted the modern back, his job as a singing chef, the privacy with Toothless. Hiccup wanted the freedom to live the life he wanted, but still be able to come to Berk and visit everyone. Sadly; he didn't have high hopes for Stoick being calm when Hiccup told him.

"Perhaps, as the situation has changed and we have a storm coming; it might be best to get everyone off the docks and settled at home?" Gobber offered to Stoick.

"Aye, right." Stoick nodded to the suggestions. "Toothless, Hiccup…I assume you'll be handling your guests?"

Hiccup didn't reply. Toothless sighed a bit and looked to Stoick with a nod. "Yes, we will. Those from beyond the barrier will come with me and Hiccup, please?" Toothless called. With no arguments; those from Norway beyond the barrier headed off with their things needed to follow Toothless, who had to coax Hiccup into moving with them even though Hiccup never said a word.

**. . .**

**(8/8/2019-6:00 pm)  
(Hooligan Village; Great Hall)**

It had been a very long nine days for Hiccup, and he hated to admit it to himself that he was shutting down and fully _hating_ this situation. The month had passed, the barrier had been open, and just as they were about to leave so Hiccup could breathe a bit without his father on his back; things changed. Worried for their boss, some of Cuyler's crew came in search of them, suspecting that something bad had happened for Cuyler's ship to suddenly lose its tracking signal. And they knew of going beyond the barrier messing with navigation systems. And along the way; they happened to rescue some of Hiccup's friend/coworkers from the water after a storm had them in the sea. The worst part was knowing the barrier closed again once they had come through and now; it would likely take another three weeks for it to open again. Toothless had been amazing while Hiccup couldn't even process the awful luck; he took charge of getting all the Norwegian guests set up in the stay area, telling them the story to keep them in the loop, explaining dragons, and making sure they had everything they needed. Toothless also took care of the tour and let them know how things worked. Cuyler, Henrik, and their families were also helping in getting them accustomed to life as a Viking, for lack of a better way to put it.

Hiccup, though, wasn't into any of it. He couldn't even act like he was okay with this. And everyone had noticed how much Hiccup's mood had deteriorated since this situation happened. Hiccup barely said anything to anyone; Toothless was still the only person who could get him to talk or come out of his father's home. Hiccup holed himself up there most of the day, every day; only coming out to bathe or eat. Hiccup wouldn't eat with the tribe, he wouldn't talk to his father, or the other Chieftains who were on the island. It was assumed they were waiting on answers or more information. Hiccup was miserable and those who cared a lot about him were worried for his well-being. Especially Toothless, who did his very best to talk to Hiccup and comfort him, but it wasn't working. Hiccup only left things at; _I just want to go home _or _I'm tired. _And that was it. Toothless understood. When they were in Norway; it was their life, their way. Here on Berk; it wasn't their life. Not their home. None of it was theirs and that's what Hiccup wanted back. Control of his life, because he didn't have it on Berk.

Right now, it was another night that everyone was in the hall to eat dinner. Toothless had already taken the guests over, and wanted see if he couldn't get Hiccup to join as well. Even if it was just for a little bit, so he'd eat something. Toothless knew Hiccup was eating, but it wasn't very much. And Toothless already knew that Hiccup wasn't sleeping a lot; he was restless and always shifting around.

"You coming, Toothless?" Henrik inquired once they got to the Great Hall doors.

"Yeah, I'll be along in a sec. I'm…Gonna try to get Hiccup out of the house first." Toothless replied.

"Good luck!" The friends said as Toothless headed off to get to Stoick's house. Toothless walked inside and glanced around, already knowing that Hiccup was up in his room. Taking a deep breath, Toothless tried to consider what he could say this time that was any different and might work from the other times in the past week. Toothless wanted to get through to him because he was concerned that Hiccup was slipping fast; he didn't like seeing his fiancé never smiling anymore, or being out of the house. A couple of times; Toothless caught Hiccup just crying and all Toothless could do was hold Hiccup and try to console him. Toothless needed to breakthrough, and he was going to make it happen today, one way or another. Toothless would not lose Hiccup to anyone, anything, or even Hiccup himself.


	56. Chapter 56

Life As We Know It

Rated; M for Mature  
Pairing; Hiccup & Toothless(Tallon)  
Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD-related. Everything belongs to its original creator.

56)

**=Normal POV=  
(8/8/2019-5:30 pm)  
(Archipelago; Isle of Berk)  
(Hooligan Village; Great Hall)**

Toothless was still working on Hiccup as far as anyone knew, but so far as it'd been about half an hour; it wasn't looking promising that Toothless was successful in getting Hiccup out of the house. This is how things had been for a week since more from beyond had come on good reasoning and intent; it was because they were worried about Cuyler and knew he'd been vacationing with his family, Hiccup, Toothless, and the Andersen's. Hiccup understood why it happened, but that didn't erase how miserable it made him that they were literally so close to being able to leave the Archipelago. Hiccup didn't want to be Chief, he didn't even want to live on Berk anymore; he wanted to go back his and Toothless's lives in Norway. If his father cast him out for such desires; Hiccup was now at the point that he didn't care anymore. Hiccup wanted to be able to have what he wanted and still visit now and then, but if there was no way to do that on civil terms; then he was ready to say goodbye for good the next time the barrier opened. Hopefully, that was three weeks away, so Hiccup was holding off on saying anything to his dad until he had a secure out of the Archipelago; that wasn't happening until the barrier was unsealed.

Another thing that Hiccup didn't like was that the Chieftains were _still_ on the island when there was no reason for them to be. Hiccup knew why, but it was still no concern of theirs when they had all the information they needed for right now. It was aggravating, and thus not helping in rising his mood any. So, the Hooligans, visitors, and guests from beyond the barrier were all in the Great Hall for dinner. Most were just eating and chatting away, and others were wondering if Toothless was going to return and if it would be with Hiccup in tow.

"I wish we could do something to cheer Hiccup up…" Hagen frowned.

"We all do, son." Henrik nodded.

"Hiccup has had a rough couple of months, and nothing seems to be going right for him…" Mildri stated lightly.

"We didn't mean to upset him by coming here." Oivind sighed.

"It's not your fault. You just happened to be on the boat when my crew came to investigate why my ship's locater vanished." Cuyler informed. "It's more than that, though. Hiccup, unfortunately, despite this being his home, doesn't want to be here."

"What do you mean?" Brynjar questioned now. Obviously, they were talking in low tones to avoid being overheard. Toothless had explained to the Andersen's and Grayson's previously before all this happened that Hiccup's wasn't happy being in the Archipelago or on Berk again.

"This is where Hiccup and Toothless are from. Hiccup is next in line to rule the tribe after his father, Stoick. However…Hiccup has no interest in taking over, and he doesn't want to be here anymore either. You've seen this lifestyle the past week; it's nothing like our home, or even our time period. There is nothing advanced here, and even dragons. Hiccup took a chance to pass the barrier with Toothless and they discovered Norway together and built themselves their own life there. Hiccup doesn't want to give that up to come back here and live the life he was born into. If that makes sense." Cuyler explained.

"Can't…Hiccup just refuse to take over?" Vera wondered.

"He could, but it's at risk of upsetting and disappointing his father who is still leader of the tribe. If Hiccup refuses to take what's rightfully his; his father could legally disown him, which would remove his status as Heir. And Stoick could eject Hiccup from the tribe itself, meaning he could never come back here." Mari remarked.

"And from what we understand, there are some who reside here who he's grown up with and doesn't want to lose." Brenna added. "Like Gobber, and his five friends; Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs."

"Well, technically…Snotlout is his cousin." Henrik shrugged.

"So he's torn on what to do. Staying here as part of things, or refusing and never being able to see anyone here again." Sigvard sighed.

"And I think there's frustration in the barrier situation. Every time it's passed; it closes for what seems to be about a month." Lilly mentioned.

"I feel like Toothless mentioned that Hiccup also can't be himself here, because he's held to a higher standard as Heir. Despite not wanting any part of leading; he's still part of the tribe and has to play the part to keep them safe from the Chieftains or allies breaking treaties. Basically, he has to be on his best behavior; he won't risk putting them in danger of wars starting." Cuyler informed.

"That happens?" Natalie blinked, entirely shocked.

"That's how things are for Vikings, I guess." Lukas replied.

"Bottom line, Hiccup can't cut loose and have fun here like he can in Norway. These people won't understand the style, and judge him. According to Toothless; not exactly fond memories of being here from when he was younger." Askel remarked with his arms over his chest.

"All the singing, drinking…Just general fun like we have in Norway when we hang out. Hiccup can't do it here because he's afraid to be judged for being different." Cuyler nodded.

"You guys talking about Hiccup being miserable too?" Astrid inquired softly.

"We're worried about him." Heather added in. "Hiccup's always been kind of a dork, but the happiest I've ever seen him is in Norway with Toothless and getting to do what he wants."

"Getting to be free, sis." Dagur told her. "I've known Hiccup all his life, despite not being the greatest to him…But he's always been so…Down and miserable living here. Seeing him in Norway for the month we did. That's the real Hiccup Haddock. Everything seen here is…"

"Just a mask. Or was. Doesn't seem like he cares anymore if people know he's miserable or not." Fishlegs frowned.

"Isn't there…Anything we can do?" Ruffnut wondered curiously.

"Yeah, there's gonna be something that would make him feel even a little better." Snotlout agreed.

"Might be a crazy idea, but…" Tuffnut started. "Why can't we set something up so he can be himself here?" He asked now.

The group at the table stared at the male Thorston twin a moment, confused, and then eyes widening with shock and wonder. "Tuffnut, that may be the best idea I've ever heard come from you." Astrid stated. "Do you think you guys could set up all that music stuff here, like at the front of the hall?"

"Well…There's no electricity here, so I don't…Know?" Eirik shrugged.

"But we do have a solar/lunar-powered generator that could provide it…" Cuyler tapped his chin.

"Solar-what now?" Snotlout blinked.

"Solar comes from sun. Lunar comes from moon. Basically, we have…Modern technology that allows for a device to collect light from the sun and moon, depending on the time of day, that will power another device to provide electricity. Which…I think you learned about while you were in Norway. It's a power source…We have them on the ship for emergencies when our stuff stops working in storms or any reason at all." Henrik explained.

"It could work to power some of the music stuff we have on the ships." Provided one of the ship workers. "Hiccup and Toothless used to travel with us all the time on the boat; we had a blast."

"So we could get the set of stuff we have on my ship and set it up…But…Why? We know Hiccup isn't gonna just let go like in Norway?" Cuyler reminded.

"He would with permission…Stoick's worried about Hiccup, and we just passed him talking with the Chieftains about not knowing what to do. Maybe…Hiccup would lighten up and be happy if he could be himself here." Dagur said.

"And Stoick did say he accepted Hiccup for who he was…Maybe if we talk to Stoick about letting Hiccup be how he is in Norway, he'll agree to let Hiccup be himself here…It's not like all of us Vikings don't know about the modern life, even if we never lived it ourselves." Astrid nodded.

"Well…If you can get Stoick to agree…We can probably set things up and let Hiccup get into it on his own. He doesn't typically resist music, and ends up singing along." Brynjar offered.

"Yeah, we've all sung with him too at the restaurant. We could start up karaoke and he'd probably loosen up a bit," Sigvard nodded.

"We also have alcohol…Quite a few crates stores below the ship." Offered one of Cuyler's shipmates.

"As do we because we were going to be hanging out the day we crossed here." Cuyler said. "We all want to help Hiccup out, so you talk to Stoick and let us know?"

"I'll talk to him. Might help coming from another Chieftain who was there when all this happened." Dagur suggested.

"I'll help too." Heather beamed. In agreement, Dagur and Heather returned to the Chief's table to sit down.

"I hope this works." Fishlegs sighed.

"Even if we get Stoick's permission…Toothless still has to get Hiccup out of the house." Henrik said.

"I think he'll be able to. Might take a little bit, but I assume they're probably talking about whatever is bothering him more in depth than the obvious issues we all know about. And I suspect that Toothless is probably comforting Hiccup too." Cuyler informed. Everything just sat down and relaxed, hoping that Dagur and Heather could convince Stoick to let things be a bit different than normal. And that Toothless could get Hiccup to join them for a bit in a chance to cheer him up. They all hoped for a good evening if those two things came to pass.

**. . .**

"You want me to allow what to happen?" Stoick asked, eyeing the Berserker siblings when they suggested what Stoick should do if he wanted to help Hiccup.

"Stoick, as well as Heather, Mala, Gobber, and myself, saw how Hiccup was in Norway. Okay? And the Hiccup here on Berk is not the same Hiccup we saw there." Dagur informed.

"But I don't see how allowing your suggestion helps." Alvin stated. "I'm also very surprised you even want to help Hiccup."

"Yeah, haven't you tried to kill him in the past?" Madguts inquired.

"That was years ago…I only waged war once, and it was because he lied to me about the dragon thing…" Dagur said, then just sighed and looked at Stoick seriously. "Look, Stoick. Hiccup is miserable because you've got him adhering to the _Heir_ mentality of being on his best behavior when you know that's not who he is. Like you don't want anyone knowing who he really is." He said firmly.

"Well he is the Heir and should act like it." Gunnar remarked.

"Butt out." Heather rolled her eyes.

"What Dagur is saying, Chief Stoick, is that we all saw how Hiccup was in Norway." Mala began gently. "His nights weren't spent just sitting with a bunch of people he knows, talking about business and what not. They were spent with friends, laughing, teasing, joking, having a couple of drinks with music going and just…Having fun."

"An explanation isn't needed." Gobber crossed his arms over one another now. "The lad was happy because he could do what he wanted, when he wanted. He could be himself in Norway because there were no standards to live up to. He wasn't Stoick's son, Heir of Berk, yaddie-yadda-ya. He was just Hiccup. What Dagur is brilliantly suggesting, is that you let Hiccup be himself here too and maybe he'd come around."

"We know that our way of life is not like the rest of the world. But we all live in the same world, and beyond the Archipelago…People can be whoever they want to be without fear of judgement. Hiccup can't be himself here because he knows that no one has ever been fond of his…Difference from everyone else." Heather tried now. "Everyone knows Hiccup was traveling to Norway, living in the modern world with Toothless, who is somehow human there. And now here too. What are you trying to hide? You said you accepted Hiccup…Loved and supported him. But you're not showing it now that we're all back here."

Dagur put his hand up now and stared at Stoick intently. "If you truly meant what you told all of us that day Hiccup went to the doctor with Toothless, that it wasn't worth you losing your son to make him do what you wanted him to do….Now is the time to prove it. Let Hiccup be himself no matter where or who he is with. Let him be here how he is in Norway. Let him have fun; it's not like he got to enjoy his childhood. Let his friends from Norway set up their stuff to get Hiccup to join in and be who he is, Stoick. It could be a fun time for everyone. Heather is right, we all live in the same world and eventually…We might have to live the way the rest of the world does, so why not try to mix things? You saw how much easier and better things could be if we modernized a bit. But all that aside…" Dagur paused. "As Gobber worded it…Let Hiccup be Hiccup."

"No one will understand what is going on…" Stoick sighed.

"It doesn't matter. We all like to kick back, drink, and celebrate…What's the difference if it's the same idea, but a little different?" Heather remarked. "We know it's not how things are done…But Stoick, take this into consideration…"

"If we don't do something…You're not going to be the only one who loses Hiccup." Gobber informed, looking at Stoick with serious eyes. "We all will. And don't say it's impossible because you know he's been _that_ upset before to want to get away. Hiccup's been in this mood since the barrier closed when we all came back, and it's gotten worse as the weeks have passed. Since this past week…Hiccup barely leaves your house. Toothless reported that Hiccup barely eats, sleeps, and has just broken down crying. And for the past two days at least…Not even Toothless sems to be able to get through to him." Stoick's eyes fell softer now, perhaps with concern. "So for the love of everything, Stoick…Prove what that you meant what you said to him in Norway…That you son and his happiness mean more to you than anything else. Not to mention also…" Gobber paused. "And it's gonna be harsh of me to say it, Stoick…But you're part of Hiccup's problem."

"Me?" Stoick's eyes widened with a bit of surprise.

"You're pushing him to be Chief again…You're making him feel like that's all you care about since we got back and Toothless can stay human on this side of the barrier. You're only showing what you want…Not what he wants." Gobber informed.

"How do you know all this? I asked Toothless a few days back what was wrong and he said he didn't know…" Stoick questioned.

"Hiccup and Toothless don't have secrets, Stoick. Of course he knows what's wrong with Hiccup; he's just not telling you because he doesn't trust you and knows you're part of what's wrong. He doesn't want you making it worse while we're all busting our butts to help him. You've done nothing to check on him, even bothered to ask there was something you could do…Nothing at all. You've just…Gone about your normal day as Chief, completely neglecting your only son as if he doesn't exist. I've gone over to try and help. I've tried to coax him out and at least be in the forge because I know he likes to be there. I've tried to comfort him. I've gone there just to check in and let him know I'm here if he needs anything. Even his friends from beyond the barrier, plus his friends here, and Dagur are banding together to try and help him. Toothless has told me what's going on. And the others figured it out on their own because they know Hiccup. But you? His own father? I'm disappointed. People who have known him for four and a half years know your son better than his own father does." Gobber huffed.

Stoick flinched a bit. "Now…I suggest you think about your son here and let his friends step in to help since you won't. And one more thing…" Gobber gave a look that no one listening to things had ever seen before. Gobber glared a bit. "As old and dear a friend you are to me, Stoick…I agree with Toothless. It really looks like you only said it to stop the fighting but you didn't actually mean it. Hiccup is your only son, and you've never treated him like so. Always acting like his Chief, not his father. You were never there to teach him about the world. You weren't there to support him. You weren't there to comfort him. I was. And if you hurt that boy again…So help you Odin. You heard what Toothless said to you before we came back when Hiccup was sick. I trust and hope you have not forgotten. That is all I have to say on this matter." Gobber closed his eyes, moving to sit with Hiccup's dragon rider and modern friends.

There was some silence at the Chieftain table now as Stoick looked pretty surprised, conflicted, and somewhat deep in thought. "Let them go through with their idea…" Stoick finally sighed as Dagur and Heather looked a little shocked. "If…I'm part of the problem; talking to Hiccup is pointless until he relaxes a bit…Let him have fun with his friends; I won't stop it…I just want him to be okay…"

"Got it." Dagur replied as he went to inform the others.

Heather smiled. "You're doing the right things, Stoick." Then she trailed after her brother towards the others and Mala decided to go too.

"Stoick…What are you doing? We had a plan…" Alvin asked quietly.

Stoick looked at Alvin, Madguts, and Gunnar; the people he talked with a week ago about the plan to deceive and trap Hiccup as Chief and married. "Doing what's necessary to ensure Berk doesn't lose it's only Heir. I'm still going through with the plan, but Hiccup won't agree to anything if he's miserable like this and I can't risk him trying to take his own life in his depression. Apparently, he's had a history with it, and at one time considered such a thing…If I have to give one night up where he gets to be how he was beyond the barrier and it makes him happy, especially knowing I allowed it…So be it. At best…I'm hoping he'll recover enough to be more open to the idea of the fake ceremonies if he can see that I'm okay with him being who he believes is himself…It's a couple hours, one night…What's the worst that could happen?" Stoick shrugged, sitting back in his seat while he saw Hiccup's friends starting to rush and get things to put their plan into action. Stoick wasn't worried, it would work out and who knew…It could actually be a little fun. Stoick felt like Hiccup deserved this, at least, before he went and ripped Hiccup's freedom away without him knowing about it.


	57. Chapter 57

Life As We Know It

Rated; M for Mature  
Pairing; Hiccup & Toothless(Tallon)  
Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD-related. Everything belongs to its original creator.

57)

**=Normal POV=  
(8/8/2019-5:45 pm)  
(Archipelago; Isle of Berk)  
(Hooligan Village; Stoick's House)**

"Hiccup…Please, babe? Please come to the hall with me…" Toothless tried again, for the hundredth time in the last hour to get his fiancé to leave the house and join him in the Great Hall. Hiccup was pretty firm on his stance of not wanting to go, saying that he just wasn't in the mood to be around everyone and wasn't hungry.

"What's the point, Tooth?" Hiccup sighed, his head down on his knees which were pulled up to his chest, and his arms around them. "I'm not hungry, and I don't want everyone all over me asking if I'm okay when it's pretty clear that I'm not. Especially my dad…Who clearly can't be bothered to even check on me…" He added, showing Toothless that he was actually bothered by it.

"You know he gets busy as Chief…" Toothless said softly while putting a hand on Hiccup's back.

"So that's an excuse not to check on his only son? The son he promised he was here for? That he wanted to make up for all those years being my Chief instead of my father?..." Hiccup replied, clearly trying to hold back tears. "He doesn't care, Toothless. Nothing he does is ever for me…All he wants is for me to be Chief, and that's it. I just want the barrier to open…I want to leave…And never come back…" He hid his face.

"Is that really what you want to do, Hiccup? You said before you wanted to be able to return and live in Norway, but be able to visit here…" Toothless reminded.

"It's never going to be that way, Toothless," Hiccup replied, shaking his head and looking at his lover again. "As soon as I tell dad that I don't want to be Chief, or even live here anymore…He's going to flip out. Even if were allowed to come back after leaving, we'd only fight…It's better to just leave, never tell them you and I are together, and keep the memories of the people I hold close here."

Toothless knew it wasn't what Hiccup actually wanted to do, he was just saying that because he was upset and knew how his father would be. Toothless couldn't blame Hiccup for having that train of thought; it was how things seemed to go when Stoick didn't get his own way, which is exactly what the case would be when Hiccup revealed he didn't want to be Chief or even live on Berk and in the Archipelago anymore. And now, Hiccup didn't even want to reveal their relationship, afraid of the outcome. And Toothless couldn't hold that against Hiccup either given how things went when it first came out they were together, and then that Tallon was actually Toothless. Doing all he could to think of; Toothless hugged him tightly.

"I know it hurts, love." Toothless comforted. "If that is what you want to do, I support you fully. But Hiccup…You can't just lock yourself away in the house like this, waiting for the barrier to open again. You barely sleep, you aren't eating that much; I find you crying at random…Baby, this isn't healthy and you know that. Yes, its probably a small case of depression because of everything you suffered here in the past, and then all the bad luck that seems to have hit since we ended up back here five weeks ago…I'm worried about you. So are the others. Please? Please come out, just for a little bit and have something to eat. Nothing big, maybe just bread or some fruit." Toothless pleaded gently.

Hiccup sighed softly. "I just…Don't have an appetite, Toothless. I haven't for days…The thought of food makes me nauseous. Not saying I'm sick, but…I don't know, maybe stress or my mood…" Hiccup informed. "I don't want to be there, Tooth…I can't be myself here."

"I know food isn't your thing right now, but you have to try. You're…Losing weight, Hiccup. You're already under the average for your age…I'll keep everyone away from you, but please come for a little while. An hour, if nothing else. And who cares what they think, baby…Be yourself. Throw on your modern clothes, be comfortable. The others aren't going all Viking to appease the tribe…Neither should you. And then we'll come back here and do whatever you want to do, okay? Maces and Talons game? Wanna take off to the cove again for the night? Get a fire going, make love? Or, I'll just hold you until you fall asleep. Whatever you want, babe. Just…An hour, please?" Toothless begged.

"Okay, okay…Fine." Hiccup groaned. He knew Toothless was only trying to help, and it was working as far as comfort went. But being around everyone was making his mood worse and that's why he'd been staying distanced. But if it would appease his mate that he leave the house for an hour to show everyone he was still alive, so be it. Hiccup released his legs and moved off the bed to get himself a bit washed up and changed into something different. Toothless was right, why should he dress like a Viking when he didn't really represent one? And besides, he was gonna be leaving Berk and living modern, so he needed to not be afraid to dress his role. After ten minutes, Hiccup slid on his black sneakers and stood beside Toothless. "Alright, I'm ready…" Toothless smiled as he took Hiccup's hand and led him downstairs and out of the house, then over to the Great Hall.

**. . .**

**(6:10 pm)  
(Great Hall)**

Upon approaching the steps to the doors that would lead them inside the hall, Hiccup couldn't help but start to feel a bit nervous. He'd barely seen anyone in a week, and the wonder of what they all thought of him was making him scared to be questioned. Hiccup didn't do anything in his depressed state, no thoughts of suicide and no self-harm. Hiccup mainly just stayed to his room, deep in thought, and occasionally just letting himself cry when he knew no one was in the house. Toothless sensed Hiccup's nervousness and felt his slight shaking; he held Hiccup's hand and kissed his knuckles gently.

"Everything is going to be fine, love." Toothless assured before looking around and sneaking in a kiss to his fiancé's lips. Hiccup returned it before they broke apart and Toothless opened the doors and walked in with them. As Hiccup had hoped wouldn't happen; the room instantly silenced and all eyes were on him.

"Ugh…No, I'm going back to the house." Hiccup went to turn around leave the hall again, but Toothless rolled his eyes and grabbed his hand to keep Hiccup from getting out the door.

"No. Hiccup, no. Come on…" Toothless pulled him back next to him.

"Don't want to be here…" Hiccup mumbled.

"Don't make me have to make you…" Toothless stated firmly. "Ignore it and just walk. Put in your headphones and listen to music on your phone, tell people to screw off…I don't care. You can't keep hiding away in the house, so come on. Just for a little bit, please?"

"Do I have to…?" Hiccup grumbled.

"Yes…Or I'm throwing you over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes and carrying you in." Toothless smiled jokingly.

"You wouldn't…" Hiccup said.

"I would. Now, come on." Toothless urged Hiccup to walk with him, still holding his hand and not really caring. It wouldn't be out of Toothless's norm to _make_ Hiccup do something, so therefore, as long as it didn't like something a couple would do; Toothless was safe from anyone picking up that they were together. Although, what Toothless really wanted to do was shove it in everyone's faces that he was Hiccup's lover, that they were more than friends, more than partners…That they were lovers and going to get married. However, Toothless loved Hiccup too much not to respect his wishes of keeping it a secret, for now. Toothless suspected they'd reveal things before they left forever.

Reaching the Chief's table because Toothless knew Stoick would call Hiccup over if they ignored going over, Stoick smiled wide to see Hiccup out of the house. "Son! So good to see you finally."

"Yeah, just draw attention to the fact I've been hiding out I'm ridiculously miserable and don't want to be here…" Hiccup muttered quietly, but Toothless heard it and squeezed his hand. "You know I'm not exactly _tribe social_." Hiccup stated.

"Better get used to it, Hiccup. It's part of being Chief…" Stoick sighed.

"I'm not the Chief, you are. But you seem to keep forgetting that in your growing age…" Hiccup remarked with an eye roll.

"Watch it, Hiccup…" Stoick warned.

"He's not wrong, Stoick." Toothless huffed. "Don't push your job off on your son. It's still your job until he takes the official vow and is initiated in as Chief by the elder." He added. "He's allowed to be in a bad mood when, again, it is your fault the barrier started locking up every single time too many people cross now. Don't make me have to explain it to you again in front of all your guests because I don't care if I make you looking like an idiot to them. Now…We don't have a problem, do we?" Toothless eyed him firmly.

"No problem at all, Toothless." Stoick replied. "Now, come sit down and eat, son. We're having chicken soup with vegetables."

"Joy…" Hiccup sighed as he sat down and Toothless was about to when Dagur approached him.

"Can I help you, Dagur?" Toothless questioned.

"The, uh, modern guests are requesting your presence." Dagur motioned to the others.

"You good here?" Toothless asked his betrothed. Hiccup nodded his head as Toothless went over to the others. "What's up?"

"We know Hiccup's been a little down the past week and we thought of a way that might cheer him up. We wanted to run it by you in case it's a bad idea since you know Hiccup better." Brenna started softly.

"Well, no promises on anything actually working. I begged him to come out of the house as it is and told him to at least stay for an hour and eat…" Toothless shrugged. "But what's the idea anyway?"

"Your modern friends thought it might be a good idea to let Hiccup experience some of your lives in Norway here." Gobber interjected now. "Dagur, Heather, and the other riders felt it could work too as we all agreed that Hiccup has never looked happier anywhere but there…So they thought to set up some generator that uses the sun or moon's light to create power, and play music to sing and dance to for him, hoping he might join in and at least have a little fun."

Toothless blinked a bit. Their friends thought of all this? "A-And we have alcohol too. Not the mead here, but some of the harder stuff. We brought it all on the boats, like we always do." Cuyler offered. "D-Do you think Hiccup might brighten up a bit if he has the freedom to be himself for a night?"

"It's…Possible, but he may not act outside of the Heir mindset with the tribe around…And he really won't get into it with his father watching him like a hawk so he doesn't embarrass him in front of the other tribe leaders." Toothless shrugged.

"They have Stoick's permission," Dagur stated. "Heather and I asked, for the sake of helping Hiccup."

"You…Actually want to help him?" Toothless inquired, arching a curious brow.

"Of course. I know I haven't been the greatest to him…" Dagur began.

Toothless gave a bored, and unamused look now. "You tried to kill him, multiple times. And started war with Berk over the peace with dragons…Excuse me if I have a hard time believing you…"

"Okay, okay. I was awful to him, but…" Dagur looked down a bit.

"But he's changed now, Toothless." Heather offered, a hand on Dagur's shoulder. "He's still…Berserk and…Deranged, but it's not centered towards hurting others or being the most powerful anymore. It's more…Protective rage, like how you are over Hiccup…"

"Dagur only spoke on Hiccup's behalf of wanting to help." Mala assured.

"But I'm sure what Gobber said is what made Stoick decide fully that we were right and Hiccup needs a night where he can be himself. Something to raise his spirits…Or we're all gonna lose him to the depression, Toothless. You…Can't say you don't see it…We're worried about him." Astrid stated.

"Of course I see it. I mentioned it to him. How do you think I got him out of the house?" Toothless remarked. "Look, it's a great idea and if Stoick said it was okay, then go for it. I just can't promise that Hiccup will get into it is all. It's worth a shot, if nothing else." He said. "I hope it works. I'm gonna get back to him now; I'm sure he doesn't like being over there by himself." Toothless headed off back to the table with Hiccup.

"We'll go too, encourage from there." Mala smiled.

"Since you're not allowed by that table without an invite from Stoick, or Hiccup." Dagur added before he and Mala left the spot, but Heather stayed with them and the riders.

"So…How do we start this?" Brynjar wondered.

"Well, they said we couldn't approach without an invite…So that means get Hiccup in the mood to hangout first." Oivind offered.

"Or we tempt him with something he can't refuse?" Heather tried. "You said he usually goes for alcohol, right? What if you made him a drink or something…And I could bring it to him as I'm an Heiress of Berserker, so I've got an automatic invite to that table."

"It's something to start with." They all shrugged in agreement then got to work making the drink and giving it to Heather as she went to the table with a smile and set it down in front of Hiccup.

"What's this?" Hiccup asked, surprised to see it.

"Your friends know they can't come to the table without an invite, so they asked if I'd bring it over to you for them. They said it might help you feel better." Heather informed.

"Oh, thanks, I guess." Hiccup told her as she nodded and headed back to the table and Hiccup looked at the drink again.

"I'm almost afraid to know what they decided to mix for you to drink…Like the last time when they gave you that one cup and called it the-," Toothless started.

"The _Knockout_?" Hiccup half smiled. "Oh, I remember it…Okay, I remember drinking it and not remembering the rest of the night."

"That's because you literally knocked out after you finished it." Toothless rolled his eyes. "I carried you to bed after making sure you were alive still. So give it here, Hiccup. We're not having a repeat." He demanded.

"They wouldn't do that again…It'll be fine. I was younger then…" Hiccup mumbled.

"Never you mind. You were eighteen…" Toothless huffed.

"It was four years ago! You damn well know I can handle my alcohol." Hiccup remarked.

"Not better than me." Toothless grinned.

"That's not even fair to use, Toothless! It's not even a contest with you, Mister All Powerful and Feared Night Fury! Your body burns alcohol off faster than you can finish one drink! It's impossible to get you drunk!" Hiccup crossed his arms over his chest.

"All powerful and feared? That's a new one…Just come up with that?" Toothless chuckled.

"Oh you know what…Screw you, dick." Hiccup made a _humph _noise before picking up the mug with the mixed drink his friends made for him. It really was a nice gesture and Hiccup would have ignored it because of where he was, but everyone knew he was different and where he's been the last four years amongst his exploring with Toothless. So why not? He was already wearing modern clothes, so there was no reason not to enjoy himself right now. A little drink wouldn't hurt him. Just as he was about to take a drink from it, Toothless snatched it away. "Hey!" Hiccup pouted, trying to glare at him. He didn't really care that he knew all eyes were on him, wondering why he was acting like such a child.

After taking a small sip, he handed it back with a nod of approval. "Double Soco and Coke," Toothless said. "It's safe."

"Because my friends would poison me." Hiccup rolled his eyes now before taking a drink from the mug.

"Don't hate because I care. It's my job to keep you safe, almighty dragon master." Toothless stated.

"Ugh, don't call me that. Every time someone uses that nickname; it's because I've been captured to train dragons, or someone is jealous that I can…" Hiccup mumbled.

"And we always make it out on top, don't we? We have the strongest bond of all the riders, and no one can dispute it. What doesn't kill you makes your stronger, Hiccup," Toothless smiled. Hiccup really wanted to blush, but refrained as it would only bring questions as to why his cheeks pinked at such a comment. "And you'll never be alone. I'm always with you, forever.." Toothless was trying to make him blush! Hiccup hid his face in his mug so no one would see. Toothless laughed a little as he wrapped an arm around Hiccup's shoulders and pulled him in. Hiccup gave in and returned the one-armed hug, smiling.

"Forever." Hiccup nodded gently. "Thank you, Toothless." Hiccup relaxed. Maybe he really just needed to get out of this slump by being around his friends, not caring about what anyone thought, and of course; being near his one and only love. Yeah, tonight could be interesting.


	58. Chapter 58

Life As We Know It

Rated; M for Mature  
Pairing; Hiccup & Toothless(Tallon)  
Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD-related. Everything belongs to its original creator.

58)

**=Normal POV=  
(8/8/2019-7:00 pm)  
(Archipelago; Isle of Berk)  
(Hooligan Village; Great Hall)**

Only forty-five minutes had passed since Hiccup was given that first alcoholic beverage by Heather from his modern friends, and Toothless could see why they'd done it. Hiccup was just about fully relaxed; the smile had somewhat returned to his face, he was eating a little, and it seemed to be that he was in a way better mood than before. Of course, Toothless knew it was probably the alcohol that brought all this on and he knew that from the moment the mug was set in front of Hiccup. The others figured out that their only chance to get Hiccup to take part in their idea was to get Hiccup to loosen up a little, and sadly; that's exactly what alcohol was for. Toothless already knew that was the reason they'd even send alcohol Hiccup's way; he just had to give Hiccup a bit of a hard time to help out in letting Hiccup have fun, but make sure the drinks weren't too heavy to just make Hiccup drunk fast and then end up falling asleep. Unfortunately, Toothless knew that Hiccup, while he could handle his alcohol consumption, could not handle a lot of too many hard drinks or he'd end up sick and just passing out. Hiccup had two drinks so far; the second one was also Southern Comfort and Cola.

So right now, Hiccup was still sitting with Toothless and the other leaders at the Chief's table and pretty laid back. However, Toothless could sense Hiccup's hesitation to completely let go. Hiccup knew the drinks were nice to have and made his mood improve a bit, but he couldn't let himself get drunk because he'd give into his feelings for Toothless and end up revealing things in a drunken stupor. Hiccup needed to have some control over things, but he wouldn't say no to being tipsy or buzzed because it was helping his emotional state. A cigarette would have probably have the same effect, but he didn't bring his with him. Hiccup's hesitation also sprouted from the fact he didn't want to be questioned by anyone of the Vikings who didn't understand the things he did. Alcohol would have to do; he just needed to watch himself and he assumed Toothless was too, knowing that Hiccup didn't want to lose himself to drinking because Toothless knew what would happen too. And that was one of the many things Hiccup loved about his fiancé; how he knew Hiccup so well.

Hiccup was just sitting in his seat, eyes closed for the most part as Toothless was with him and most were just talking among the people they were seated with. Dagur and Mala were closest to Toothless and Hiccup as the modern group were wondering if Hiccup was chill enough to start letting himself get taken by music going. They all knew that it could be dead silent, or Hiccup in a bad mood, but if music started when there was alcohol involved; Hiccup would start getting into things and then would feel better once the fun kicked in. However, Toothless was usually the one to let them know when to get that going otherwise Hiccup would just bail or shut down more. So since Toothless's focus was on Hiccup, Heather was signaling her older brother from the table to ask for the group. The question Dagur caught was clear; _Is Hiccup relaxed enough for them to go to the next phase_? Dagur nudged Toothless a bit.

"They wanna know if he's chill enough to start the music?" Dagur whispered to Toothless, knowing he'd hear it but not Hiccup.

Toothless looked over Hiccup a few times. "Not yet. Not enough alcohol for him to lose his restraint on relaxing fully, but close." He reported quietly.

"What would it take?" Mala inquired.

"Couple shots, harder drink…" Toothless shrugged.

"Tell us what kind. We're not looking to mess him up, Toothless…But-," Dagur tried and Toothless understood. He missed seeing Hiccup so happy and carefree.

Sighing, Toothless looked at them and then to the modern group who were waiting for a response. Hiccup ended up leaving the table to go use the bathroom. "What's it gonna take, Toothless? You know him best. What drink concoction you want us to make to make him loosen up, what would break his hesitation to be himself without screwing him up?" Brynjar asked firmly. The room was kind of quiet, wondering what they were talking about.

"I'm gonna regret this choice…" Toothless sighed. "But I'm sick of seeing him so miserable. Bacardi and Sprite, add half a shot of Everclear in it. Use a solo cup, not one of the mugs." He stated.

"Why half? At least give him a full one." Stoick remarked. "Hiccup said he could handle his alcohol, all Vikings can considerin' we start drinking when were like, thirteen."

Toothless shook his head as a firm no. "Everclear is the one of the _strongest _alcohols around, right under Polish Vodka, at ninety-five percent alcohol content. Polish Vodka being at ninety-six. Your mead or ale is nothing compared to the modern stuff. Your mead has, at the highest, a content of twenty percent alcohol. And your ale is even lower at about nine to ten percent alcohol. By far comparison, your stuff is on the low range of weak as hell in stance with the stuff we have. Hiccup's already had two strong drinks, plus what I'm telling them to make now. Even adding the Everclear is pushing it, but I know he has a pretty good handle on his drinking and can handle more than what he's been given so far. However, I don't want him wasted or end up sick. Half a shot of that stuff is probably more than enough to push him over the line to relax and start having fun without really caring who sees." He informed. "Stop trying to overstep me just because you're his father, Stoick. Harsh as it may be to say…I know your son better than you do. Remember who has been taking care of him the last, almost, seven years now…Because it hasn't been you. It was me, and before me…It was Gobber."

Unable to really disagree with Hiccup's fiancé and not wanting to waste time as Hiccup would be back any second; Henrik made the drink himself because he didn't trust the rest wouldn't overpour this particular mix and then walked it over himself and set it down on table as Hiccup had returned to see it there.

"What's this?" Hiccup asked. "Have we ditched mugs?"

"It's your usual mid-shift drink, son," Henrik winked. "Now, down the hatch." He added with a smile.

Hiccup nodded with a salute. "Aye, aye, Bossman." Hiccup replied as he took about fifteen minutes to actually get through the drink itself. When it was empty, Hiccup kind of closed his eyes and almost shivered a bit. "Wow, been too long without that one," Hiccup eventually said and sighed a bit with a small smile on his lips.

"What's wrong?" Toothless inquired.

"Miss working." Hiccup replied gently as he relaxed. "Well, the entertainment side of it. Hard to be in a room full of people and food like this and not have music going with everyone having a blast. You know? I'd give anything to have it back for just a night after all this shit that has happened." Toothless felt all the tension leave as he kept his focus on Hiccup, but raised his hand and gave the others a thumbs up that it worked and to move into the next part.

"That's the signal!" Henrik informed as he snapped his fingers and motioned to his workers. "Start us strong, but not crazy. Let's see if he takes the bait."

"Yes, sir!" His staff moved to bring the stuff out and in place, which was the small raised area behind the Chief's table. Hiccup's back was to it, so he couldn't see what was going on.

The tribe was beyond confused, but understood the purpose that this was apparently to help cheer up Hiccup because he was miserable about being stuck on Berk the past five weeks when the barrier sealed after his friends came last week to make sure everything was okay. The tribe supposed it was worth being upset over, especially when you had the plans to get the other back where they were from and all that changed. But picking up on what the modern group was saying, for those sitting close enough to overhear, it seemed Hiccup didn't want to be on Berk. He didn't want to be Chief. But no one was saying anything because it wouldn't be right to assume, or start a problem. Mainly because Toothless has shown that he isn't afraid of anyone, not even the Chieftains or Stoick. So they really didn't want to tick him off by doing anything to upset Hiccup more than he already was.

After a few moments, the others setting things up went to get into the computer to find the music and found they couldn't because it was password locked. Jolgeir looked to Henrik, shaking his head and Henrik motioned for them to bring it over. Henrik tried a couple times and ended up locking them out. "Great…" Henrik mumbled. "Now we need Hiccup to get into it."

"So, let's just ask him." Snotlout said, taking the computer.

"You can't go up there without an invite…" Heather reminded.

"Family, as Hiccup's cousin and Stoick's nephew. Yes, I can." Snotlout moved to get behind Hiccup and set it in front of him.

"Why is my work laptop out, on, and why do you have it?" Hiccup asked, looking at him now.

"I dunno. Your friends brought it out and said it was locked and that you can probably get back in it?" Snotlout shrugged it off as no big deal.

Hiccup groaned as he sat up and fixed the screen a bit to see more clearly. "Multiple failed password attempts…" Hiccup sighed as he patted himself down for his keys and pulled them out; he inserted a small one into the left side and turned it a bit before he started typing a few things, resetting the password box once the computer entered Administrator Mode. Hiccup typed in the password as the home screen loaded fully before he removed the key on the side and handed it back. "There you go."

"You're awesome, big cousin." Snotlout took the computer back to the friends as Hiccup ended up seeing his friends take it behind him again, but on it's stand to hook it up to all the music things.

_What are they doing?_ Hiccup thought, still watching intently.

"Something wrong, Hic?" Toothless asked.

Hiccup shook his head. "Curious to what they're doing."

"Oh! I let them, son." Stoick interjected, seeing an opportunity to cheer up his son and hopefully get him more open to the idea he's okay with modern in the Archipelago, or at least on Berk. Hiccup instantly eyes his father, surprised and questioningly. "We've all…Been talking about some of the modern things you do. The, uh, cooking and entertainment that is your job with Henrik, The drinking and having fun with friends. Everyone is…Intrigued."

"Really?" Hiccup asked, still unconvinced to the sudden change.

"Yes, yes, lad." Alvin nodded, playing along.

"It's something else, and obviously as we know that there can't be a lot of activity with…Crossing the barrier to see it for ourselves as we'll end up stuck there for some time…" Gunnar continued, catching on.

"And we know you've been pretty…Upset the past week since everything happened," Stoick continued now, with a smile. "Your friends came up with the idea to…Ask me if it was alright to set up the music stuff, like how you have it at the restaurant when you work, and relive it here. While…Also letting us see fully your…Work and fun that you have in Norway. After all, we live in the same world, right? Eventually…We'll end up being brought into the modern age. So, this is a good chance for you to show the Chieftains, and even your future tribe how things go. Right?" He added gently.

"Am I expected to believe that the main leaders, who despise change and still haven't come around to the dragon riding thing, suddenly want to see a _bigger _change with the world with a little firsthand insight to how things are beyond the barrier in the rest of the world. Or at least what I do in Norway?" Hiccup inquired as they nodded. "Yeah, not buying it."

"No, Hiccup! They're telling the truth." Dagur quickly said as Hiccup looked at him now. "Your friends know you've been…Well, miserable since last week when the barrier closed again. They know you like to kick back with music and stuff and we all saw that when we were there. They…Felt like if they could set things up here to be like it was there; you'd cheer up a bit."

"And it works with the leaders and the Hooligans wanting to see the experience for themselves. Can talk and explain all you want, but they won't understand unless they see it." Mala added with a smile. "They…Just wanted to help you feel better and have a taste of…Home."

"But didn't think I'd allow it, but when Dagur came to me and asked for them; I was all for it." Stoick smiled.

"You…Really don't mind the great hall turning into what is essentially a busy night at the restaurant as party central?" Hiccup inquired.

"Of course, son. I…Know it makes you happy and I told you that nothing means more to me than your happiness." Stoick put a hand on his shoulder, still smiling broadly. Hiccup eyed him carefully, very unsure if to trust his father or not. Toothless sensed the hesitation, and concern as he got up and moved Hiccup off to the side and behind a post where they couldn't be seen.

"You okay?" Toothless asked quietly as Hiccup looked at him.

"Having a really hard time believing my father is allowing this after riding my ass for weeks about adhering to being Heir…" Hiccup admitted, keeping their conversation between them as the others couldn't hear. "I want to believe it, but…"

"I know, it's hard after everything the past five weeks…But, maybe he's trying to show you that he did mean what he said." Toothless offered.

"Should I chance it?" Hiccup wondered.

"Might as well. I don't think he's gonna stop it once it starts and I'd really like to see him try to stop me if this turns out to be a lie. Have your fun, babe. You were just saying you missed this; live it up again for a night. Who knows, maybe the Vikings will end up enjoying it and demand more. You're very persuasive when you want to be when it comes to changing minds once they see it for themselves." Toothless tried with a smile.

"Guess so…Just feels weird." Hiccup shrugged.

"What does? Everyone watching you? Who cares. Be yourself, love. Be you. Our friends have gone above and beyond by doing all this just to see you smile again. Don't be scared to be who you are and blow the roof off this place." Toothless told him. "You know I'm with you, and so are they."

Hiccup found a smile as he hugged Toothless tightly and kissed him while they were hidden. After a few short ones, they returned to the table as Stoick sat straight. "Alright, Dad…If you're cool with me bringing the house down with my friends; then I'm in." Hiccup said to his father.

"Can't wait to see it, son." Stoick nodded. "When are we starting?"

"Soon as they finish setting it up." Hiccup stated, relaxing and accepting the beer can from Gobber, who brought it over and joined the Chief's table; he always had an invite as Stoick's best friend. "Thanks."

"They wanted to make sure it was cold first, since you hate it warm." Gobber informed.

"Absolutely. Warm beer sucks, it's gross." Toothless chuckled.

"What are those? Didn't you have bottles in Norway for beer?" Stoick asked.

"Comes in cans too, I just prefer bottled." Hiccup shrugged.

"It doesn't taste the same?" Stoick blinked.

"Nah." Toothless shook his head.

Hiccup cracked the can open as he set it in front of his father. "Try it, you'll see the difference." Stoick hesitantly sipped the beverage and put it down.

"Well, cold is different, but I see what you mean. Not bad, and better cold too." Stoick replied as Hiccup smiled and shrugged again before tapping his can to Toothless's when he opened his drink and then the two of them took a sip. Hiccup relaxed again, closing his eyes. He wasn't drunk, maybe buzzed or tipsy despite the amount of alcohol he had. He'd had water, and food so it sobered him up. Probably a good thing if he'd be taking part in all this.

"Hey, Hiccup!" Oivind called to him.

"Hm?" Hiccup glanced over.

"How do you have Descendants 3 music already?" Lys asked.

"It released last week, and you've been here since June…There's no internet here." Eirik questioned.

"I ordered the movie and the soundtrack as soon as they went on preorder. Must have downloaded when Toothless and I went outside the barrier last week to check if it was open or not." Hiccup shrugged his shoulders now. "I also have Frozen 2."

"Oh my God, you asshole!" Natalie, Signy, Lys, and Vera screeched.

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"Frozen 2 doesn't come out until November! How did you get it early release?" Brynjar wondered.

"I'm that damn good at what I do?" Hiccup replied, half-assed though. "Come on, you guys and girls should know by now that there isn't really anything I _can't_ do."

"What else you have on this thing you haven't told us about?" Sigvard blinked.

"Way too much to list. Music, movies, pictures, etcetera." Hiccup informed. "Would ya stop rooting through my stuff? Yeesh. Dig far enough in the files and you'll probably find plenty of me and Toothless in bed." He grinned.

"OKAY! Back to music!" The group of friends shouted in fear. Hiccup chuckled.

"I was kidding, but serves you right for going through my stuff. The only pictures on there are restaurant-related events." Hiccup stated.

"You're such a dickhead." Brynjar rolled his eyes.

"Awe, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. Be still my wild heart." Hiccup snickered.

"Pervert." The group sighed as the other modern friends just laughed and shook their heads while quietly making remarks that _their Hiccup_ was back.

"What about that sentence was perverted? You all know I'm bisexual, getting complimented by a girl or guy is literally nothing out of the ordinary for me and enjoyable." Hiccup remarked.

"Bi…Sexual?" Some of the Chieftains said together.

"He's attracted to both genders," Dagur said calmly. "Hiccup's into men and women. That's what being bisexual means."

"Like how I'm only into males." Gobber stated. "Or any of you are into just women. Sorry, males if you're female."

"So he likes both?" Alvin questioned.

"That's right." Toothless nodded. "I am bisexual as well. Over in the modern side of things, it's actually quite common and totally accepted among most of the general worldly population."

"Huh, learn something new every day." Thuggory, Mogadon the Meathead's son, said. "Good for you, Hiccup. Nice to see that you're discovering more of yourself aside from being the general peacekeeper of Archipelago." Hiccup shrugged calmly, taking another drink.

After five minutes of still no music playing, Hiccup sighed and finally got up to face where his friends were. A lot of people were shifting chairs and tables to be able to see whatever was going to happen in all this. "Thor almighty, can the lot of you seriously not pick one thing to start with?"

"Hiccup, dude…You have hundreds of songs!" Sigvard reminded.

"For the love of…Get out of the way. This is why no one is in charge of music but me. Now sit down and let the expert work…Oh, and I don't have hundreds of songs," Hiccup paused as they blinked. "I have thousands." Backing off a bit, Hiccup grabbed his computer and brought it back to his seat to file through things himself. If they were actually doing this party thing; he was leading it before his friends did something stupid next time he needed it for work.


	59. Chapter 59

Life As We Know It

Rated; M for Mature  
Pairing; Hiccup & Toothless(Tallon)  
Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD-related. Everything belongs to its original creator.

59)

**=Normal POV=  
(8/8/2019-7:30 pm)  
(Archipelago; Isle of Berk)  
(Hooligan Village; Great Hall)**

Hiccup was just about ready to get the music going for the others to enjoy themselves; he would watch and probably smile, but not take part. Despite what was said about not being afraid; he was. He knew he couldn't actually kick back and relax here; he was picking up the judgmental stares from when it came out he was bisexual. Hiccup did it for a reason; he wanted to see what their reactions would be and it was exactly what he expected it to be, and he also cracked a couple jokes and acted _laid back_ for a little bit; it showed him all he needed that he couldn't let loose fully. His father would never hear the end of it, which meant he'd never hear the end of it. More talks about needing to grow up and be the Chief these people need, needing to step into what he was born to become. So Hiccup would let the others be themselves, and he'd just watch and enjoy the illusion for a night that everything was like it was in Norway when all of them got together and just killed it with fun.

"Think he'd let us?" Eirik wondered.

"Worth asking, if nothing else." Natalie stated.

"What are you whispering about?" Toothless questioned.

"Wondering if Hiccup would let us watch Descendants 3." Lys replied.

"Don't see why not, but ask him first." Toothless advised.

The group nodded. "Hey, Hiccup?" Signy began as Hiccup looked over at her. "You think we can watch D3 before we get into the music?"

"How do you propose we watch? Football huddle around the itty-bitty laptop?" Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"I got a projector on the boat." Cuyler put his finger up quickly.

"And the screen!" added one of his workers.

"Of course you do. Fine. Get it, and make sure you get the HDMI cord too." Hiccup nodded.

A few of Cuyler's shipmates hurried off to get what Hiccup said to. Not more than twenty minutes later, it was all set up and powered by the generator. Hiccup pulled up the movie file, and got it started. He then dimmed the center fire by shifting the logs apart. No one really understood what was going on, but decided to just watch and see what would happen. The movie was interesting, the Vikings picked up that it was made for entertainment, and had it explained that the people scene were actors; humans who would play a character, everything was rehearsed, like a pageant. When told like that, they understood and then with modern technology, it was recorded to be seen later by anyone.

A little into the movie, it was seen that one of the _good_ people had felt betrayed and decided to go evil. "Called it from the first movie that Audrey would become a villain." Toothless chuckled.

"Same." Hiccup nodded. "Nice song tribute to it."

Later on, it turned to previous villains from the second movie helping the heroes, which was explained by the dragon riders who watched it when Hiccup was sick that second time, so everyone kind of understood the first two movies because of that. "Didn't see that coming from a mile away." Toothless laughed a little.

"Saw it coming since the second movie." Hiccup informed. "Love the music in this movie so far."

"Think you can do it for Descendants night at work, laddie?" Henrik inquired.

"Ehhh…It's a long shot, boss. The Night Falls song is gonna push the limit, if it's not already at or above it. That's a very high pitch." Hiccup stated. "I'll try it, but no promises."

"What are they talking about, Stoick?" Madguts asked calmly. They all knew to behave and curious or Hiccup, worse, Toothless could figure out something is up.

Stoick cleared his throat a little. "In Norway, Hiccup works for Henrik as his head cook and main source of entertainment for their…Customers who go to the food place and eat there."

"Entertainment?" Alvin and Gunnar both questioned.

"Hiccup sings, keeps the diners busy while waiting on food to cook and be served." Toothless informed.

"Not following." UG remarked.

"Okay…You know how everyone eats in the Great Hall?" Hiccup sighed as they nodded. "Well, my job is working in a big building like the hall. People come, they pick from a list of food they want to eat that night. Me and my cooks make said food chosen and send it out to the people who ordered it. While waiting on their food to cook; I get on a small stage and sing whatever songs play or are requested to keep them smiling, happy, and not bored while they wait." He explained. "Henrik is my boss; he owns the building and I work for him. He pays me to cook and sing for people. That make sense?"

"Oh! Yes, very much. Thank you for explaining, Hiccup." Mogadon smiled. "So Stoick, Mala, Heather, and Dagur have all witnessed this firsthand?"

"Yep. Me too!" Gobber beamed. "He's very good at it."

"I do my best." Hiccup shrugged.

"May we…See you perform one of these…Songs?" Camicazi asked as Hiccup turned his head and looked at her fully, having not expected to be asked that question.

"Maybe. But not one of these from the movie because I don't know if I can do them yet." Hiccup replied. It seemed most of the Heirs or Heiresses were interested, perhaps even some of the leaders too.

"What does that mean?" Ryker Grimborn of the Dragon Hunter tribe asked. He was Viggo Grimborn's older brother, but a game of Maces and Talons decided that Viggo became the Chief after their father retired.

"I'll explain after. Now ssh." Hiccup said. Everyone continued to snack on available food and still watching the film playing. Finally, the movie ended with the happy ending of the barrier around the Isle of the Lost being taken down, allowing all the people to the kingdom or Auradon. Most understood how the movie's plot went and what it meant. Hiccup closed the media player down and brought up music again, not caring that everything was showing on the projector screen. His desktop, when people could see it, was a shot of him and Toothless in front of their house holding up the keys; the day they bought it together. It was easy to see how happy Hiccup looked in Norway, just from the one picture. "And to answer your question, Ryker, and anyone else wondering…You heard that some of the music has different levels of voice used. So me wondering if I can do it means if I can hit those different notes. Low and mediums aren't overly difficult…But those really high ones pose a challenge. Singing out of your available range can damage your voice completely, so I haven't tested out if I can reach them."

"Can you do it now?" Thuggory hoped.

"What, test if I can? I…Suppose. But since I don't know those yet, I'll have to use music from the first or second films because I know the words already." Hiccup informed.

"Why not shoot for first movie, Hiccup. Do 'If Only', that's pretty up there for Mal's voice and a solo singer." Britta suggested.

Hiccup shook his head. "No…I can't do a song that only has one character's voice in it. If I hit that one, doesn't mean I can hit another character's range. Uma is pretty up there too, so is Evie. I had this debate with myself the day I was sick. I gotta find something that hits the highest note possible."

"That's risky, Hiccup. You could screw up your voice for good, and we're not exactly able to get you to a hospital to surgically fix it…" Toothless stated.

"Overdoing it one time won't mess it up enough to need surgery, Toothless…And I know how to fix my vocal chords if I strain them." Hiccup reminded.

"Well, if you're going for highest note…You're gonna be doing female artists, bro." Brenna said now. "Highest ones are Celine Dion, Arianna Grande, Whitney Houston, and I think…Christina Aguilera. Could be others, but those are the some of the highest and longest pitched singers in the world and very few artists besides themselves can hit those notes, which makes them so good."

"Whitney's out. I can do those…And Arianna. But the other two…Yeah, I don't think I've ever tried them. Celine would be the one, with either All By Myself or To Love You More." Hiccup thought about it now. "But she's got that ridiculously long note in the second song idea, and some of the Descendants music is lengthy…Might be the best one." He continued considering his options.

"You sure about that choice?" Lilly looked at him nervously.

"There are only a very small handful of people that can pull that off, Hiccup. And all of them are girls…I don't think it's been attempted by a guy…Or at least no one successful." Henrik remarked.

"First for everything." Hiccup shrugged and located the song, setting the laptop back on its stand.

"Hiccup, I swear to Odin…You best not lose your voice." Toothless warned, but only out of concern.

"Toothless, I'll be fine. Aren't I always?" Hiccup responded.

"Yeah…Because I'm saving your sorry ass." Toothless rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You are not always saving me! You can't use that every time!" Hiccup huffed, copying his fiance's stance. "I've saved you plenty of times too! Drowning, Whispering Death…"

"Hookfang, Red Death, Cliffs, Alvin, Dagur, Screaming Death, Whispering Death, Speedstinger, Armorwing, Smothering Smokebreaths…Need I go on?" Toothless said with a cocky smirk.

"Ugh, you're infuriating sometimes…Okay, so I'm danger prone…Sue me. Least I didn't bite your limbs off…" Hiccup mumbled.

"That was to SAVE YOUR LIFE!" Toothless reminded again. "You shot me out of the sky for no reason, took off my tail fin, and wanted to cut out my heart to take it to your dad and prove you were a real Viking!"

"You can't use that! I let you go and made you a new tail! And then an automatic one you destroyed during our first Snoggletog, and then another one four years ago!" Hiccup countered.

"And I let you go when I could have blasted you to oblivion." Toothless chuckled. "You can't win this, Hiccup." Hiccup huffed again, turning his head from him. "Come on, don't pout. Doesn't suit the soon to be Chief."

"Oh, fuck you…" Hiccup flipped him off.

"When and where, baby?" Toothless grinned.

Thank the Gods it was dim lighting in the hall because Hiccup's cheeks pinked at the invitation. "And they say I'm the pervert…" Hiccup sighed, keeping himself composed.

"You know you love me." Toothless scooted closer and hugged him from behind. Hiccup ended up smiling a little and leaning into it. "Come on…Tell me you love me."

Hiccup gave in, shifting to turn around and hug Toothless back tightly. "Love you."

"Love you too." Toothless replied. "Alright, now go on and sing."

"Kay!" Hiccup went to start things as Toothless took his seat again and watched with a smile. No one seemed to think anything of Hiccup and Toothless's words, but that might because everyone knew Hiccup loved Toothless like a brother and very good friend, so Toothless likely felt the same for Hiccup. That, or no one picked up on what _fucking_ meant in the context that it was used in. Either way, there weren't any questions, so Hiccup and Toothless didn't really care.

**. . .**

**(9:30 pm)**

Hiccup didn't end up singing because he started feeling nauseous and with a headache. It was determined the cause was probably alcohol and noise, so Toothless took him home for a bit and left their modern friends to provide entertainment to the Vikings as Toothless was worried the headache would turn into a migraine if they didn't get it taken care of right away. It seemed like everyone was enjoying it because Toothless hadn't picked up any complaints when he returned after leaving Hiccup at Stoick's house to rest up with a quick nap.

"So…Is this how he spends his night when he's in a bad mood or doesn't want to do something?" Camicazi inquired as Toothless looked at her.

"Hm? You mean Hiccup?" He asked as Camicazi nodded. "No, just when he's not feeling well."

"He seemed like he was okay earlier." Thuggory mentioned.

"Drinking too much at one time, plus loud noise equals headache, and if it's bad enough and continuing to stay in the environment that caused it created a bigger headache known as a migraine. If Hiccup ends up with one; his ass isn't moving until tomorrow, or maybe a couple days." Toothless shrugged.

"What's a _migraine_?" Mogadon questioned.

"A migraine can cause severe throbbing pain or pulsing sensation, usually on one side of the head. It can also cause neck discomfort. It's accompanied, often, by nausea, vomiting, and sensitivity to light, sound, or both. Migraine attacks can last hours to days with the pain being so severe that it gets in the way of doing normal things. Basically…It means that if Hiccup ends up with a migraine; he won't be doing anything because he will be unable to." Cuyler explained, as everyone was just sitting wherever now. "If you catch a headache going to a migraine fast enough, you can stop it from hitting and be alright."

"When Hiccup mentioned feeling nauseated with a headache, I sent him to lay down away from noise and light, to control the headache so it doesn't turn into a migraine." Toothless informed. No sooner than he said it, the doors to the hall opened and revealed Hiccup walking in again.

"Uncle Hiccup!" Keldan and Emma charged at him. Hiccup stopped and bent a little, scooping both children into his arms. Hiccup smiled and stood up straight, continuing to walk towards where Toothless was with the others. It seemed most had moved to be closer to the semi-stage to see and hear everything better.

"What have we told you kids about charging your uncle that way!" Brenna and Signy scolded as the kids hid against his shoulders.

Hiccup laughed a little. "It's fine. They're not heavy, girls. How can I say no to my niece and nephew?"

"Can you say no to anything. You're too gentle and good a heart." Toothless remarked.

"Shut up you other one." Hiccup grumbled, shooting his fiance' a glare as Toothless laughed.

"Any kids you have are so going to be _daddy's kids_." Toothless snickered.

"Well, enjoy your cuddles with your uncle, for now. It's almost bedtime," Signy stated.

"B-But…Mommy! Everyone else stays up." Emma protested.

"You're still only six-years-old, young lady. And Keldan is three…" Brynjar chuckled.

"It's only 9:30, guys. Besides, both of them had naps right up to dinner, and a little bit into it. It's okay. Viking kids stays up until they knock out." Hiccup informed.

"Please, mommy?" Keldan asked.

"Yeah, please, mom and dad?" Emma tried. Both were keeping their best puppy-dog eyes up with pouts and high hopes.

"Please, Mom?" Hiccup chuckled, playing along with the kids.

Signy, Brynjar, and Brenna sighed heavily, but nodded in agreement. "YAY!" The kids cheered. "Besides, we don't go to bed til Uncle sings a song to us." They added together.

"He doesn't sing you to sleep every night." Brenna closed her eyes.

"No, just when we're with him." Emma giggled. "So…Can you sing for us, Uncle Hiccup?"

"I suppose so." Hiccup nodded as they cheered again. "What song tonight?"

"Is it too much to ask for something from Descendants?" Emma wondered.

"Cuz we wanna hear Once Upon A Time…Or…If Only." Keldan smiled wide.

"Well, if only would be easier because I already know it. But…The other one is more of a challenge and I like those. Gimme ten minutes to listen and learn it, okay?" Hiccup smiled.

"OKAY!" The two young children nodded quickly as Hiccup sent them off to play with the other kids while he dug through his bag for his phone and powered it on while untangling his headphone wire.

"Your head okay for this?" Henrik inquired.

"Yes, boss." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Don't get an attitude with me. I'm your boss." Henrik chuckled.

"You ain't the boss of nothing if you don't have any business because I decide to stop performing in the kitchen and on stage." Hiccup countered with a grin. Henrik went to say something and realized Hiccup was right as he deflated with a heavy breath out and mumbled something about Hiccup being a smartass. "Rather be a smartass than a dumbass, my friend."

"Yeah, yeah…Go…Listen to the song or something." Henrik waved him off.

"Game, set, match." Hiccup stated as he plugged his headphones in and then set the buds into his ears. The tribe was actually curious and interested in all this. Most of the night; it was Hiccup's friends playing music and singing to some, but this time…It would be Hiccup singing. Toothless answered questions about what Hiccup was doing, as Hiccup's eyes were closed and he wasn't responding to them while moving his mouth to talk, but nothing come out. Toothless explained that Hiccup was listening to the song on his own to learn the words and other things and when he had it down; he'd put on just the music and sing the words on his own without the song lyrics actually playing. Toothless said it would be different than when the friends performed, because they sang along with the song itself, but that's not what Hiccup did so they'd get to hear just Hiccup singing. Ten minutes went by before Hiccup pulled the headphones out and smiled.

"Got it?" Toothless asked.

"Yeah, I think so. There's pitch and length to consider at the end, but I think I can manage it." Hiccup nodded before going over to his laptop and setting things up. "But we're gonna test it with another one of just Mal's songs first." He added after a moment. A second or two from that and a familiar tune began to play, as the Vikings already heard it once when it played. They learned then that this song was one Hiccup wasn't sure if he could sing because of how high the voice went. So, this would be nice and all the attention was on him. Hiccup grabbed the earpiece microphone and hooked it into place before taking a breath, moving ahead of all his stuff and then flipping on the device that amplified voice that everyone knew of because of the group of friends already singing.

"_A million thoughts, in my head. Should I let my heart keep listening. Cause up til now, I've walked the line. Nothing lost, but something missing. I can't decide what's wrong, what's right. Which way should I go?"_ Hiccup started. It was definitely a difference in sound when only music played, but Hiccup sang. _"If only I knew what my heart was telling me. Don't know what I'm feeling. Is this just a dream? Ah-oh, yeah. If only I could read the signs in front of me; I could find a way to who I'm meant to be. Ah-oh. If only. If only…"_

There was a brief pause as Hiccup gave himself a minute. None of this was particularly hard to do, but getting his voice high enough proved interesting. The next part was holding it at that in other parts. _"Every step. Every word. With every hour I'm falling in. To something new, something brave. To someone I, I have never been. I can't decide what's wrong, what's right. Which way should I go!?" _He sang out. _"If only I knew what my heart was telling me. Don't know what I'm feeling. Is this just a dream? Ah-oh, yeah. If only I could read the signs in front of me; I could find a way to who I'm meant to be. Ah-oh. If only. YEAH!"_

Hiccup took a breath, Emma and Keldan were as close as they could be to the stage as Hiccup just stayed in one place. He hadn't been dancing, or smiling like the modern group knew he did. This was still a different environment where he didn't want to completely let go of himself. _"Am I crazy? Maybe we could happen! Yeah. Will you still be with me when the magic's all runs out?..."_ the music lessened a little, staying soft for the moment. _"If only I knew what my heart was telling me. Don't know what I'm feeling-" _the music picked up again."_Is this just a dream?! Ah-oooh!"_

As soon as Hiccup high that high note and held it for few moments he did without wavering or cracking. The modern group threw their fists in the air, cheering, clapping, and smiling that he'd done. Hiccup ended up finally smiling and continued the rest of the song. _"If only I could read the signs in front of me; I could find the way to who I'm meant to be. Ah-oh! If only…Yeah! If only…Yeah! If only…Yeah. If only! If only. If only…" _The music finished as Hiccup flipped off the microphone and Toothless instantly took his chance to hug him tightly.

"You did it!" Toothless exclaimed. Hiccup blushed a little, trying to hide it and hopefully succeeded. Hiccup hugged Toothless back as other Vikings started to cheer and clap now. It was pretty impressive, but the next song would prove harder and none of them could wait to see if Hiccup could do it.


	60. Chapter 60

Life As We Know It

Rated; M for Mature  
Pairing; Hiccup & Toothless(Tallon)  
Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD-related. Everything belongs to its original creator.

60)

**=Toothless's POV=  
(8/9/2019-1:00 am)  
(Archipelago; Isle of Berk)  
(Hooligan Village; Great Hall)**

It had been a hell of a fun time, for everyone. Stoick didn't even want to admit that it was a great feeling to see Hiccup having the time of his life here on Berk, doing the things he did in Norway. There was no hesitation, no limits. No anything other than a phenomenal time. Kids were up way past their bedtimes, adults were drinking, laughing, and even some dancing. Some of the Heirs and Heiresses even joined in. Hiccup would be singing and dancing with all his modern friends, and the riders. Hiccup was definitely drunk, but not losing himself to the alcohol. Toothless was the only one still sitting with the Chieftains, mostly explaining things because he didn't want to kill Hiccup's mood. Another interesting thing to come out, as brought up by Emma; Viggo Grimborn of the Dragon Hunter tribe was Brynjar's father, and also his half-sister, Katja's. Vera was Ryker Grimborn's daughter. Emma asked why her Brynjar looked like Viggo and it just all came to light that Viggo had sexual relations with Brynjar's mother once and Brynjar was his son from that. And then Brynjar brought up Kelda having Katja three years later. Another incident that Viggo forgot about because Kelda left him years ago when he said he'd be continuing the family business of dragon hunting. As for Vera, she asked if Ryker had ever been with a woman named Hertha Vollan from Bog-Burglar. When the answer was yes, she simply stated; _Well, you're my father then_.

It was strange, but no one was mad or upset over it. The Grimborn Family was now getting to know one another, in attempt to catch up on the years and hopefully not lose contact. Hiccup didn't care because it meant he could have more people on his side as far as meshing the worlds together. Brynjar and Vera had told Viggo and Ryker about the rest of the family too and introduced them to their niece's and nephews with pictures or physically, if they were present. Brynjar explained that Katja was still in Norway, but could maybe meet her one day and he informed that his own mother, Truda Holt, had passed away just this past year from cancer, a sickness that was incurable. But Kelda and Brenden were both just fine, living in Norway and working as Vera's mom, Hertha was too. Hiccup was shocked at the turn of events, but hey; it was pretty cool. Another reveal was that Signy Ostberg, Brynjar's fiancé, was Madguts the Merciless's niece and Soren Axall's cousin. Oivind Flinvor was Alvin the Treacherous's son. And Oivind's half-sister-Olivia Holgerson, was also Alvin's daughter. Natalie Heift was Norbert the Nutjob's daughter. As Hiccup could clearly hear and see as it all came out through common conversation in between songs, there were a lot of his friends he'd known for the past almost five years now, who had Viking heritage in them and were actually legally Heir's and Heiress's to tribes in the Archipelago.

When the inevitable question was asked by all the leaders who were learning of their family ties to Hiccup's friends from Norway was; _Why did everyone leave the Archipelago_? The response as simply as it could be put was; _Everyone wanted new lives away from the madness and ridiculous rules and traditions. They all decided to just leave and start over, knowing there wasn't another way to be free_. Hiccup fought hard not to glare at his father and remark that other successors got to leave and live their own lives despite knowing their blood ties to being a next in line to their rightful tribe. But he knew it would start a fight, so he just kept quiet and would wait to see if his father would pick it up on his own. Right now, it was past midnight and everyone seemed to still be having a great time. A lot of kids had knocked out and ended up being taken home to sleep, but the parents would return afterward knowing they'd behave and stay in bed, or come get them if there was a problem. Even Keldan, Emma, and Karina were off in bed. Well, Karina was still in Vera's arms but fast asleep and could very clearly sleep through a lot of noise or was used to it, as Vera explained.

It was mostly calm right now, the music had lowered a bit but still enjoyable so people could drink, eat, and talk. It was exactly like Hiccup said it would be; a party. And according to the general question of parties, they went on as long as possible. Hiccup admitted fully that he was having a good time, but he couldn't shake the unnerving feeling that this was just a lull, a calm before the storm that was coming. Hiccup couldn't put a finger on what, but it was coming soon. However, as good a time as this was to be able to lay back, drink, and have fun; Hiccup was getting tired and wanted to spend whatever time he had left away with his fiancé. He wondered if he played tired or sick, would it get him out of things faster? Apparently, no one was leaving or thought things were over because his friends called him the king of parties, so it didn't stop until he did or everyone ended up passed out drunk somewhere. Hiccup still had half a cup left of his drink; the basic Southern Comfort and Cola.

Hiccup brought the cup to his lips and finished the rest of it fairly quickly, but regretted the idea soon after; it made his stomach turn in rejection to the alcohol. Hiccup fought himself to keep it down and Toothless noticed the discomfort. "You okay?" Hiccup only shook his head gently to Toothless's question.

"Want a refill, Hic?" Sigvard asked.

Hiccup shook his head. "No, thanks." Hiccup replied.

"Awe, come on." Eirik tried.

The thought of more alcohol made his head and stomach scream _please, Gods, no!_ Toothless picked it up that Hiccup was trying to stop. "No more alcohol," Toothless remarked. "He's at his limit."

"Looks fine to me." Stoick stated.

"Because you don't know your son's alcohol tolerance. Remember what you drink is weaker than the stuff he's had all night, and you haven't been drinking as much. He's done, Stoick. Drinking anything other than water right now is gonna make him sick or black out." Toothless responded firmly. "You can look fine and not be. You're human, I don't expect you to be able to see past the surface. Dragon capability aside…I already asked him if he was okay and he said no. That tells me he's done, so no more alcohol…Unless you'd like to stay up with him the rest of the morning dealing with him being sick?" He added as Brynjar handed him a water bottle for Hiccup, which Toothless accepted with a small smile and head nod of thanks. Toothless gave Hiccup the water bottle after twisting the cap off; Hiccup took a few sips off it, not entirely trusting his stomach to handle a lot. "Ready to call it a night?"

"I'm okay to stay up, just no more drinks…" Hiccup told him. Toothless nodded as he gave Hiccup a light one-armed hug.

"Well, if you're backing off drinking, we probably should too as you've had way more than the rest of us. If you're at your limit, we're not far behind our own." Oivind said as the others agreed that they should stop before it went bad for all of them. It wouldn't be a good way to end the night because everyone was sick.

"How about another song, Hiccup?" Lys wondered.

"I suppose another one wouldn't kill me," Hiccup replied. "You requesting anything or am I winging it with whatever comes up first?"

"Oh! Can we make a request?" Mildri and Mari asked together before laughing a bit.

"Knowing you two, it's gonna be one of the oldies…So let's hear it." Hiccup sighed.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third!" Mari glared.

"Did you just call us old?!" Mildri remarked.

Hiccup tensed quickly, gulping. "N-No, Ma'am! I-I just meant that you typically ask me to do stuff that from the o-older generation is all…"

"Good save." Toothless chuckled.

"Shut up! Trying not to get killed by my mother figures, Toothless!" Hiccup snapped at him, in fear of Mildri and Mari yelling at him. The women stared at him a moment before letting it go and smiling. Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief before sliding his phone to them to pick the song they would have to agree on.

**. . .**

**(2:45 am)**

The party went for a lot longer, almost two hours more from when Hiccup stopped drinking. It was winding down, though; a lot of people had headed off to get home and to sleep. The most still up were the dragon riders, minus Fishlegs, and then the Chieftains, and modern friends. Though, the older adults had gone to bed. Hiccup had done a few more songs, and after the water bottle plus bread he had; he had another drink and shot with his friends. It didn't push him past his limit, but he was definitely exhausted being now when it was almost three in the morning. Hiccup knew he would be sleeping in for sure, and hopefully didn't end up sick as hell from the inevitable hangover. It seemed those who were still there were enjoying themselves, everyone was a great deal laid back and actually having fun. Even those of the Chieftains who were known for being hard as stone.

"Uhh…Toothless?" Astrid got his attention. "I think Hiccup is out." She pointed to Hiccup being asleep on Toothless's shoulder.

"I know. He's been out for about ten minutes now; I just didn't want to move him until I knew he was actually out and not just resting." Toothless smiled as he shifted a bit to lift Hiccup into his arms bridal style. Hiccup instantly moved a bit to get comfortable by wrapping his arms around Toothless's neck, snuggling against his betrothed's neck and shoulder. A smile graced his lips, but he remained asleep. "Shut it down Party is over." He stated firmly.

"Yes, sir." The modern group replied as Toothless bowed his head to the leaders and then headed off with a still slumbering Hiccup in his arms.

**. . .**

**(3:00 am)  
(Hooligan Village; Stoick's House)**

Toothless got Hiccup into Stoick's home and up the stairs to the room they were using. Toothless smiled as he laid Hiccup down in the bed, and removed his shoes. Toothless then took the keys and his phone; setting them aside on the nightstand. Toothless went to use the bathroom, then join his lover in their bed; he wrapped his arm around Hiccup's midsection and kissed the back of his neck.

"I know you're awake." Toothless whispered.

A small smile appeared as he turned and face Toothless now, pecking his lips gently and finally opening his eyes. "How long have you known?"

"The whole time," Toothless chuckled a bit. "It was your breathing, love. I know it wasn't evened out and you moved far too easily in my arms when I lifted you. And the smile. I knew it meant you were happy I picked up on you wanting to get out of there to relax."

"Guess you know me pretty well." Hiccup said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. So…What now? Want to actually go to sleep or…?" Toothless purposely left the response unfinished, a questioning gaze in his eyes. Hiccup knew the lingering, unsaid question was if he was in the mood to have sex. It was risky, they didn't do it in his dad's house because Stoick didn't know they did such intimate things. It was easier in the cove, or Norway because their house was stronger made than homes in the village, and the thick walls make it quieter.

"I-I want to…Just not here." Hiccup sighed softly, feeling bad. He knew Toothless was trying, and Gods, his patience was incredible. Hiccup wasn't ashamed to be bisexual, but he was afraid of all the looks and whatever else could happen if he revealed he was engaged to marry his dragon. "I'm sorry…I'm a horrible lover…"

"What?" Toothless sat up quickly, shocked to have heard Hiccup say that. "Why do you think that?" Hiccup tried to turn his head a bit after he sat up too, but Toothless stopped him. "Talk to me, Hiccup."

"I feel awful that you're over here trying so hard to make this as normal as it is in Norway, and I'm just…Scared and hiding the truth about us from everyone, except those who learned in Norway. I don't know how you put up with me…I don't deserve you…" Hiccup closed his eyes, looking down.

"Hiccup, stop." Toothless ordered, not in a mean way, but to get the point across. "Listen to me, okay?" He started again as Hiccup looked at him. "What we have in Norway can't be what we have here because you have no freedom. You're part of the tribe, as their Heir, and in their eyes until you say otherwise; their next tribe leader. I know you want to go back to the life we have in Norway with them knowing the truth about us and praying to the Gods it doesn't end with them casting you out because I know you want to be able to still come visit." Hiccup sighed. "Your fear is more than validated, Hiccup. And yes, I do want everyone to know the truth because I can't love you fully all the time with them in the dark. But I respect your wishes to hold off on them knowing. And you know…It's fine with me."

"No it's not, Tooth…" Hiccup closed his eyes.

"Yes, it is. Because now that some of our friends are related to some of the Chieftains, more of the modern is being accepted here. The tribe _loved_ everything tonight, babe. They're hoping Stoick allows it again, at least once a week to let everyone chill and have fun. Hell, most of them are all cool with the bisexual thing too. That works in our favor because it shows them that there's nothing wrong with it, and some of the leaders agreed as well, that you love who you love." Toothless informed, placing his hand on Hiccup's. "So we hold off saying anything a bit longer, and let them get used to things. Then when the truth comes out, it doesn't take anyone by surprise. And the bonus, hopefully, is that this lifestyle meshes with the modern one. Viggo and Ryker have mostly come around to it, so has Alvin. Madguts could take a bit of work, but he seems to be cool with having a niece and knowing his brother is alive. It's all working out, Hiccup. Just like we hoped it would over the last four, almost five years now. Five in March, which is seven months. So just about half a year away." Toothless added lightly.

"I guess…It does kind of work out in a way…" Hiccup replied.

"And don't ever say you don't deserve me, Hiccup. If anyone doesn't deserve someone; it's my not deserving you. The human who spared my life, set me free…Saved my kind from Red Death and all other threats…All because you've stood by me. Protected me. You're…Amazing, Hiccup. And in my eyes; you are more than complete and perfect to me." Toothless stated firmly, but lovingly too.

Hiccup could have cried as he hugged Toothless tightly. "I love you, Toothless…"

Toothless embraced Hiccup back. "I love you too, Hiccup. Now…Why don't you let me show you how much. And I know the perfect place." He smiled and got off the bed, getting his boots back on. Hiccup blinked, but did the same and stood up with Toothless, who held his hand and led him out of Stoick's quietly.

**. . .**

**(3:30 am)  
(Hooligan Village; Docks)**

Hiccup was surprised when Toothless brought them to the docks, but it made sense when it became clear that Toothless's idea was for them to hideout on their speedboat, because it had a bedroom below deck, even a small kitchen and living room area. It could be said their boat was more yacht, but it worked. There was no reason for them to hideout in the cove, or worry about being discovered by Stoick or anyone in the house when they could have been living on their boat the whole time with full privacy because it was away from the village and had everything they needed.

"Now we're alone, and no one would think that we're here." Toothless chuckled a little as he pulled Hiccup close to him, causing the auburn-haired male to blush deeply, but he set his hands on Toothless's shoulders, letting his dragon lean in and capture his lips.

Hiccup broke the action after a moment, looking deep in thought. "You know what just crossed my mind…" Hiccup paused.

"Hm?" Toothless asked.

"We've been here five weeks…Stuck in dad's house…But never bothered to just…Stay on our boat…" Hiccup stated. Toothless blinked, realizing how right he was.

"Gods, we've had our own place to stay this entire time and we didn't bother to consider it. I always forget we have the sleep cabin down here. It only came to mind because I figured if we went to the cove, the riders would be on patrol in the morning and see the tent. They won't think anything of us being here because it doesn't look any different from the outside." Toothless smiled. "Do you…Want to live here from now on? It's not like we can't."

"Yeah, might make getting away easier when the barrier opens again. No need to repack it all…" Hiccup giggled a bit as he played with he back of Toothless's hair, looking into his eyes lovingly.

"Sounds good to me. We can work on it tomorrow…After we wake up as I'm sure we won't be joining anyone for breakfast." Toothless said and Hiccup nodded in agreement.

"Weren't you going to show me how much you love me?" Hiccup asked, blushing and clearly inviting his lover in for more. Toothless cupped and caressed Hiccup's cheek before capturing his lips again. The two slowly led into making out, shucking their clothing off, laying on the bed and making love for the next hour and fifteen minutes. After all that, around 5 am; the two fell asleep in one another's arms in their boat bed, happy, content, and safe together.


	61. Chapter 61

Life As We Know It

Rated; M for Mature  
Pairing; Hiccup & Toothless(Tallon)  
Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD-related. Everything belongs to its original creator.

61)

**=Normal POV=  
(8/30/2019-10:00 am)  
(Archipelago; Isle of Berk)  
(Hooligan Village; Great Hall)**

Three weeks passed since that fun night in the hall when Stoick allowed the modern group to throw a party in hopes of it loosening Hiccup up to have a good time because he was utterly miserable since the barrier closed after a day of it being open when more had come through in search of their boss and friend, Cuyler. The night ended with Hiccup and Toothless making love after deciding that they were going to move from Stoick's house and stay on their boat because it while it was small, it had everything they needed until they had the change to get back to Norway. Hiccup was still pretty blah for a mood during the day, but at nights; they all engaged in having music going with some light drinking. Hiccup didn't drink all the time; he knew it wouldn't be smart for his stomach to try and handle that every day. Stoick, Madguts, UG, and Gunnar decided to put their plan into action to trick Hiccup into getting married and becoming Chief. Alvin pulled out of it, realizing how wrong it was and a lot of that might have had something to do with the fact he learned he was a father to not one, but two people. Alvin tried to take Stoick aside and get him to reconsider, but to no avail. Stoick was more hellbent on the idea once he learned Hiccup and Toothless took refuge to moving to their boat.

Stoick had to decide how to convince Hiccup to go along with the idea of a fake marriage and Chieftain ceremony. If Hiccup realized he'd gotten married first before becoming Chief; he'd refuse to do the second ceremony. But if Stoick made Hiccup the Chief first, he wouldn't think anything of doing a mock wedding to show one of the other Heiresses how things go. The problem would be making the marriage legal by consummation, it was going to involve getting Hiccup ridiculously drunk so he couldn't stop it, and they needed to find a way to keep Toothless busy so he couldn't stop anything. Stoick settled on sending Toothless on a mission with the riders, but it wouldn't be easy to convince the dragon to leave Hiccup's side for the day, never mind all night. Regardless, it needed to happen. Stoick wasn't waiting around on Hiccup to decide what he wanted to do. It was his birthright to take over Berk, and he would.

This morning, Hiccup was actually dealing with a pretty bad headache and decided to forego getting up early to join everyone in the hall. Hiccup did send Toothless off to enjoy breakfast while he tried to make his headache didn't become a migraine. He didn't need or want that and when he and Toothless finally got back to Norway, in hopefully, one more week; Hiccup was going to see a doctor about it because these were coming on too frequently to be considered random anymore. Toothless and some of their modern friends had a theory that it could be due to his emotional state and all the stress Hiccup was under. Regardless, Hiccup had spent all morning lying in bed, trying to get comfortable; he'd blocked out the cabin of the boat, only drinking water, and taken medication earlier around 6 am.

"How's he feeling, lad?" Gobber inquired from the modern table, which was moved to be closer to the Chieftains because some of that group were Heirs and Heiresses to the leaders, but they wanted to sit with their friends too.

"Don't know. I can't exactly text him here, but I assume he's probably sleeping." Toothless shrugged. "We woke up about 5:30 am, and I left at 7:45 am to get here at his insistence that I don't miss eating over him."

"Just a bad headache?" Henrik asked.

"Bad enough to keep him down. No appetite and he looked tired, so told him to rest more and we'll pray it doesn't turn into a migraine." Toothless replied. No sooner than the words left his mouth, the hall doors opened to reveal Hiccup standing there and then walking in; he was wearing his Viking stuff, but Toothless knew it's because they needed to do laundry and said they'd do it before the day was over. "Speak of the devil." He chuckled as he got up to meet Hiccup when he neared them. "Morning."

"Hi…" Hiccup mumbled.

"Doesn't sound happy, assuming the headache is still going?" Toothless asked, leading Hiccup over to the spot for them to sit.

"Yeah, but couldn't get comfortable and you have the bottle of meds; you took it with you when you left this morning. First dose is gonna wear off in the next half hour or so…" Hiccup said.

"No migraine, though, right?" Cuyler hoped.

"Not yet, and praying it stays that way." Hiccup responded, grabbing a few pieces of bread and fruit to attempt to eat.

"We're all praying it stays that way, and that you feel better completely." Brynjar told him.

"Thanks. So…Have I missed much?" Hiccup wondered.

"Not really. The weather isn't awesome, so your dad wants us hanging in here today to avoid a lockdown later and having to move in the heat of things." Toothless informed.

"What do your senses say about it?" Hiccup questioned, popping a berry into his mouth.

"Dark clouds, cold chill…Picking up the scent of rain or snow, could be both. I'm not feeling great about it, if we're being honest. Your…Dad actually asked me if I could feel it would be big or not, which prompted the decision to stay in the hall for now. Very few outside, just to monitor things." Toothless explained, looking around more, specifically towards the door. Hiccup could see that he seemed on edge and trying to focus on something.

"Are you okay?" Hiccup asked him.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." Toothless nodded.

"Then why do you look like you're scoping something out?" Hiccup questioned.

"Thought I sensed something…Familiar. But it's vanished, so not overly worried." Toothless smiled. Hiccup nodded to him, continuing to eat slow. When he'd finished, his father beckoned him over beside him.

"Dad is summoning me…" Hiccup sighed. "Be right back." He stood and moved over to his dad. "Yes?"

"So son, I had a bit of a favor to ask. Well, I have one and then Chief Gunnar has one too." Stoick started.

"Oh boy…" Hiccup sighed, closing his eyes and taking a breath before sitting down. "Alright, let's hear it…" He invited his father to continue.

"A few of the next in line's will be taking the jump into Chiefdom when they get back to their islands. If this weather holds, they'll be leaving through the next week, starting tomorrow. All pending winds and what not before they travel. I mentioned that…You'll likely become Chief once you wrap things up in Norway." Stoick paused.

"Uh-huh…Get to the favor, Dad." Hiccup crossed his arms over his chest.

"I know I've explained the process to you, but some are still confused with just a worded explanation…So I was wondering if you'd be willing to do a fake ceremony, show them how it goes to become the next leader?" Stoick inquired, very hopeful his son would agree.

"I…Suppose I can do to that. Can we do it later tonight or something, so I can kill his headache first?" Hiccup said.

"That's fine! That's perfectly fine, son. Thank you. Now, uh, Gunnar…You wanted to ask a favor as well?" Stoick smiled.

"Ah, yes. Hiccup, I was wondering if you'd consider being a stand in groom for a mock wedding?" Gunnar asked.

"Beg your pardon?" Hiccup arched a brow.

"My eldest, Ragna," Gunnar motioned to her beside him. "is getting married when we return to Lava-Lout, but is a bit nervous and unsure of how things go. So I'd hoped you'd be willing to stand in as a fake groom, so I can show her it's an easy, short ceremony? Like…A rehearsal?"

"Uh…Alright, I guess that makes sense…But why me?" Hiccup wondered.

"Seemed fitting as you're the Heir here, and soon to be Chief. So…Will you do it?" Gunnar questioned. "A-And there will be a big party later too; your father's idea to celebrate us all becoming allied. You know that originally some of us were not. We were inspired by your words some weeks ago about not wanting another war and you'd be willing to fight to the end to protect everyone involved. None of us want a fight with the dragon master." He laughed some, so did the others. "Hoping you'll lead the party with your music?"

"It's dragon _trainer_, and alright. Fine. But let's just do it all tonight. The mock wedding can follow the fake Chieftain ceremony, then a party. The barrier should be open already, and I'm checking it tomorrow, so I want all of this out of the way before Toothless and I go back to Norway." Hiccup agreed.

"Excellent! Thank you, Hiccup!" Gunnar beamed. "See, Ragna? Now you'll get to see everything as it's supposed to be."

"How lucky I am…" The female with bright strawberry-blond hair and ice blue eyes remarked. Hiccup instantly picked up that she was a sarcastic thing like him. Hiccup was going to return to the other table when he felt Toothless behind him, hands on his shoulders.

"Hey you. What's up?" Hiccup asked, looking up at his lover with a smile.

"One, you walked off without getting the pills," Toothless set the bottle down in front of him. "And two. I've gotta take Scardian out to Dragon Island for a bit…"

"What? Why?" Hiccup asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Hiccup. I'll take care of it, promise. And be back in time for dinner." Toothless smiled.

"Oh, okay. You sure you don't want me to come?" Hiccup inquired.

"No, you stay here and rest. Don't want you getting a migraine, and I feel the flying would just make what you already have into that. See you tonight." Toothless replied gently.

"Be safe." Hiccup told him. Toothless bent down, hugging him tightly and kissed his cheek, making Hiccup blush intently and not even bother to hide it. "Wh-What was that for?"

"Well, I didn't find it'd be appropriate in this form to lick your cheek like I usually do. So I settled on a kiss instead." Toothless winked as Hiccup could only manage a nod. Toothless shook his head before releasing Hiccup and then leaving the hall; he jumped on Scardian's back and the two shot off heading West. Hiccup opened the bottle, taking two pills with his cup of water and then getting up.

"I'm gonna go lay down, Dad. See you later." Hiccup headed off after recapping the bottle and slipping them into his pocket.

"Rest well, son." Stoick told him. Hiccup nodded as he soon left the hall to get back to the docks where the boat was. "I really expected him not to agree."

"He's tired, clearly not feeling well." Alvin said. "You shouldn't have asked to do these things in that state, Stoick. Toothless is gonna be mad as hell."

"He won't know because he took off somewhere. We'll do it before dinner, so Toothless misses it." Madguts remarked. "It works out, we were gonna send him off anyway; it looks less suspicious something is going on that he left on his own."

"This isn't going to work, Stoick. You're gonna do exactly what Gobber, and Toothless are worried about you doing. Hurting Hiccup, again. And when this backfires, I'm gonna sit back and watch what happens to you and anyone else involved." Alvin scoffed.

"You helped plan this." UG remarked.

"But I backed out because as a father now, I understand what it means to put my kids before myself and all I could ever want is for them to be safe, healthy, and happy." Alvin stared. "So you go on with what you're doing, and when this falls apart; I can't wait to see the trouble it will cause." He closed his eyes and moved to sit with the modern group and his son, Oivind.

**. . .**

**(4:00 pm)**

Unfortunately, Hiccup's headache did turn into a migraine, and that's why he'd left that morning. Hiccup took a hot bath, and managed to sleep all day. He woke up around 3:30 pm, thankfully with the migraine subsiding and left with just an annoying headache that he could deal with. Hiccup was hoping Toothless would be back by now, but evidently not. That killed his mood a bit, but it was before dinner too and Toothless promised to be back before then. Hiccup got himself dressed again and headed into the village; he went right to the Great Hall, knowing that he had been asked to do these two things and that is what would be happening before the meal took place. As Hiccup found upon exiting the boat cabin; someone dropped off the clothes he was supposed to _play the part_ in. It was a white tunic and pants set, the tunic top was outlined in gold, and there was a brown fur cloak with metal shoulder guard pieces. There was a brown belt with the symbol for the Hooligan Tribe on the center clasp, and finally, Hiccup boots were brown.

Taking a breath, Hiccup walked through the doors and brought the room to silence. Everyone was there, which suddenly felt a little off to Hiccup because this was just supposed to be fore future leaders to see how it worked, and then a mock wedding to ease the nerves of a new bride or whatever. But, Hiccup pushed the uneasy feeling off and assumed that it was set up to be like a real ceremony with everyone around for the sake of ambiance or something. The room fell silent, except for some whispers about how handsome he looked, or how formal it was to see him dressed like this. Everyone seemed to be smiling, though, and that added to the off feeling Hiccup was trying to shove down his throat because the nervousness was actually making him nauseated and threatening to make him throw up. Hiccup withheld from puking as he made his way forward to the set up of Gothi beside his father, and on her other side was Spitelout; his father's second in command.

"Alright, I'm here…How does this work?" Hiccup sighed, clearly not wanting to be part of this even being he agreed to do it.

"For now, son…All you have to do is stand there, and then you'll repeat something that Spitelout says. I'll announce your name, and that you're Chief. Then it's done." Stoick informed with a bright smile. The nervousness that something was wrong with all this bubbled in his stomach. Still, Hiccup nodded to him and stood there with his hands at his sides while things started with Stoick addressing everyone.

"Welcome Hooligans and honored guests to this wonderous day you get to witness as my only son takes his place in the tribe and becomes the new leader of it." Stoick began. It went on about five minutes of him talking about how proud he was of Hiccup, and that this was the start to one of many new journeys he'd take in life. Hiccup could only stand there, feeling nervous and scared, really wanting Toothless to be here because he'd make him feel better or only prove that Hiccup was right to feel something wasn't right about this. Toothless was good at that being a dragon, but Hiccup was just a mere human and all he could feel was that this was off and he didn't know how to respond to it.

Finally, Spitelout stepped forward before Hiccup. "Repeat after me, Hiccup." Spitelout instructed. "And face the tribe." Hiccup managed a small nod to the man who was his uncle, and turned to face everyone. "I, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, solemnly swear to uphold my duties as leader of the Hairy Hooligan tribe to the Isle of Berk in the Barbaric Archipelago. I will always place the people first. I will always protect and provide for my tribe, even at the cost of my own life, if that is the price to be paid that they survive and thrive for years to come beyond my reign. This is my oath as your Chief." Spitelout said.

I took a deep breath, trying to play this part. I was supposed to be showing the other upcoming leaders how this was done, so they wouldn't be scared. It was terrifying, to take on the job of protecting and providing for everyone. It was their duty to make sure their tribe survived and thrived, just as it was said in the vow. I stayed firm, speaking in a clear voice as I repeated what Spitelout had said to me. I heard metal on metal behind me as my father stood with my sword and shield. "With this sword and shield, you will always fight for what's right and peace. You will defend your home and people." I took them from him, hooking both to my back; the shield first and then the sword inside the shield. Next, Gothi stepped in front of me, holding small bowl of ash. Dad didn't mention this as part of things. My nerves were screaming at me now; I couldn't fight back how wrong this felt.

Gothi motioned for me to drop to one knee before her, and I didn't want to refuse the tribe elder. The woman was practically my grandmother. Actually, I think she is from my mom's side. It was a question for another time. I tried to breathe through the unrelenting nausea as I knelt, keeping my left knee up and my hands on my kneecap. Gothi smiled as she smeared the ash on her fingers in a circular motion before using her thumb to draw on my forehead. I closed my eyes out of respect, but I knew the design she was tracing. It was a half bottom circle, with a small top half circle on it, then a line through both and to the middle of my eyebrows. It was the symbol for Chief. Every feeling in my body; heart, body, and mind screamed a single feeling that I didn't understand. Betrayal.


	62. Chapter 62

Life As We Know It

Rated; M for Mature  
Pairing; Hiccup & Toothless(Tallon)  
Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD-related. Everything belongs to its original creator.

62)

**=Hiccup's POV=  
(8/30/2019-4:15 pm)  
(Archipelago; Isle of Berk)  
(Hooligan Village; Great Hall)**

Betrayal was all I felt, and I didn't understand why that specific feeling would run so strong. This was just me showing the other upcoming Chieftains to their tribes how it was done, since we were semi-locked down right now. I didn't mind leaving in a storm, it wasn't that bad. But I guess I understood dad not wanting to have a lot of people wandering around if things would get worse. I couldn't do anything other than stand tall when Gothi finished the symbol on my forehead; she had smiled and bowed her head to me before everyone was able to see what was there. My father was standing beside me, almost _too_ proudly with a hand on my shoulder.

"Hooligans, it is my pleasure and honor to give you my son, Hiccup -The Dragon Master- Horrendous Haddock the Third," Stoick said as Hiccup could have rolled his eyes at the name his father stated. Hiccup had said time and time again that he wasn't a dragon master; he just understood and trained them to work with humans. It wasn't so bad he guessed. "Chief to the Hairy Hooligan Tribe of the Isle of Berk." As soon as those words left my father's mouth; that betrayed feeling shot through me like electricity, or maybe a fire that raged out of control when gasoline was tossed on it. All of this didn't so much feel wrong as it sounded wrong now. It was too formal and…Official for just a show. The room hollered and cheered, clapping and shouting in chant _long live the chief_.

"So…We done now?" I forced myself to ask. I kind of wanted to run away. Grab Toothless and head for Norway, right this very moment too.

"Just need to go through the mock wedding for Gunnar and his daughter Ragna. Then we can relax for dinner and celebrate." Stoick informed cheerfully. I nodded to him as he got the room quiet again and things changed around a bit. Spitelout went to sit down, but dad stayed in place with Gothi. Gunnar walked Ragna towards me; she was dressed in something different than before. Floral crown, hair completely undone, helmet off, white dress with gold edging, a belt around her waist…Something that looked formal and like mine. My body was frozen in fear, but my head and heart said run.

**. . .**

**(4:45 pm)**

With the ceremony proceeding as it was meant too, Dad and Gunnar mainly explained each thing so Ragna would understand. And I guess me too as Heir and was likely expected to take a wife and give a child. It wouldn't matter once I revealed the truth about Toothless and I, and that I wasn't going to become the next Chief. It had been about twenty minutes as Ragna and I were holding hands while Gothi brought out the ceremonial marriage binding cloth. This wasn't right, but I didn't freak out because perhaps it was just being shown for learning purposes. It was white with gold designs. Gothi wrapped it around our hands, using her staff to bless it with a smile.

"And now you kiss." Gunnar informed.

"You mean _would kiss_, because this is just a mock ceremony and not real." I corrected.

"Oh, come on, son. Just a little kiss for…The experience of it all." Stoick urged with a smile.

"I'm…I'm not kissing someone I barely know and I'm not with." I stated.

"It's totally fine for unmarried people to hug, hold hands, and kiss outside of marriage. Happens all the time." Madguts offered.

"Yeah…Well…" I paused a moment. It was true, Astrid and I shared a few kisses since I was fifteen. But even then, I'm with Toothless now, and engaged to him. "Ragna is about to be married, so that ground someone who isn't her betrothed treads on." I countered.

"The contract is finished yet. It will be when we return, just final signings. So she's not betrothed yet, and you're not seeing anyone since your ending of things with Miss. Hofferson." Gunnar beamed. "Come on, one little kiss. Ragna has never had one, and you have…So it'd be good for her to get kissed by someone who has been." He tried.

No. No. This was all wrong; it didn't make sense and he could stop it all by mentioning he was with Toothless, but he didn't want to resort to that as a way out. "How do you know I'm not with anyone?" Hiccup remarked. "I have a lover back in Norway." He added, surprising many.

"Well, they aren't here right now and who is going to tell, Hiccup? Just a little kiss and it's over." Stoick pushed. "Now, stop being difficult and do what's expected of you, son."

I didn't want to have it out with him right now, and Toothless would absolutely know that something happened. I refused by shaking my head. "No. I won't do it, it's wrong."

"Hiccup…" Stoick warned.

"How…How about just a kiss on the cheek then?" Ragna offered suddenly as I looked at her. "Kisses on the lips are…More for love anyway and it's clear Hiccup and I aren't in love. I wouldn't want my kiss to go to someone I don't love anyway. So, how about just the cheek?"

"I suppose that would be okay…" Gunnar said, trying to get Stoick to agree to it. "The kiss doesn't have to be on the lips, that's just a form of affection. After all this, it's only said that the groom can kiss his bride, doesn't specify where. What confirms the marriage is the consummation later." He whispered.

**. . .**

**=Normal POV=**

"Oh my Gods! You're giving me a friggin migraine that I spent all day trying to get rid of and had under control over this crap. Fine. If it shuts everyone up so I can go sleep…" Hiccup groaned, having enough of this. He leaned in to kiss her cheek and Ragna's plan was to turn and kiss his lips.

However the hall door whipped open with Toothless standing front and center, looking very unamused. "Hiccup, no!" Toothless made Hiccup pull his head back and look at him in surprise, but also joy that he was here and would save him from all this madness. "Don't believe a word your father says. It's a trick." He informed firmly, but not in anger. Hiccup's eyes widened as he pulled his hands back and moved away from Ragna. "Come to me, Mi amor…" Hiccup knew Toothless was calling him _my love_ in Spanish to avoid anyone asking questions. Hiccup went to run to him, but was grabbed by Stoick and forced to stay in place.

"Let go, Dad." Hiccup ordered.

"No. You will stay right here and finish this." Stoick demanded firmly.

"Release him, Stoick. I will not say it again, and if you refuse; I will hurt you. I can not even believe you would do something like this. Not listening or accepting your son is bad enough, but forcing him into marriage and being the next Chief because you know deep down that if you don't do it your way, Hiccup won't do those things on his own? That's heartless, cold, and low." Toothless remarked coldly. Hiccup's eyes widened more and he gasped. That's what all this was?! His father was forcing him to do what he wanted by tricking him into it? How…Did Toothless know about all this? This is why it felt wrong and like betrayal. His gut was warning him, and he ignored it. He owed Toothless big for this.

"I don't care how wrong it is. He was born the Heir of Berk long before you came around and I will see to it that he does the same as all the Heirs and Chiefs before him." Stoick scoffed and snapped his fingers as Madguts and UG held Toothless in place before Stoick. "If you'd just stayed away a minute more; this would be done without him ever knowing. Now you leave me no choice but to use force." Stoick glared as Madguts held a dagger to Toothless's throat, applying pressure.

"DAD! This is ridiculous, let him go!" Hiccup yelled.

"No, Hiccup. You finish the wedding and kiss Ragna, right now…Or I will kill Toothless." Stoick ordered.

"Y-You can't be serious…" Hiccup said, eyes wide with shock and fear.

"I'm dead serious, Hiccup. I gave you chance and chance again to come around on your own, but you've been running from it. No more. You will get married to Ragna, and run this tribe as their Chief. Toothless will be left alive, but locked in the prison hold from now on to avoid any attempts at him escaping and taking you with him. I already lost my wife to a dragon, I will not lose my son too. You said you'd be Chief if Toothless could be human beyond the barrier, but you kept running from the talk about it. I decided to take matters into my own hands and trick you into getting married. If I have to use force to make you do what you're supposed to as Heir, then so be it. You'll do just about anything for Toothless, so how far are you willing to go to keep him alive?" Stoick looked at Hiccup now.

"Stoick! This is outrageous. You're going too far!" Gobber yelled now.

"I don't care what it takes." Stoick huffed. "Kiss her, now."

Hiccup looked horrified and like he was about to cry at what his father was doing. Hiccup's eyes fell on Toothless now; he couldn't risk him. "It's okay, Hiccup…Just do it. I won't be mad or upset, and I promise everything will be alright. Trust me…" Toothless assured.

"No...No, it's wrong." Hiccup refused as Madguts pressed the blade more, drawing slight blood as Toothless hissed. "Stop!"

"Do what you're told and he'll be fine." UG told Hiccup now; he didn't know what to do.

The room was quiet now, everyone waiting to see what would happen. Some were on Hiccup's side that this was wrong, but the rest agreed with Stoick that Hiccup shouldn't be shirking his responsibilities. Hiccup lowered his head, closing his eyes tightly and balling up his hands to fists until they cracked.

"I'm done…" Hiccup whispered making Toothless look at him. "I'm so done with being told what I can't and can't do. I'm done with you not listening to me. I'm done with you not accepting me. Not supporting or loving me. I'm done with you always having to have your own goddamn way. I'm not your son; I'm just your replacement. That's all I was born to do; take your place so you can be the proud father of the one child between you and mom had that survived through all the previous losses and being born early, who became the next leader of your precious island." Hiccup's voice was cold, but angry, and clearly hints of sadness from the betrayal and heartbreak of what Stoick had chosen to do. "You've never loved me. Never accepted or supported me. You aren't my father…I don't have one because he died the day my mom did. You've never cared and you never will."

"Believe whatever you want to believe, boy, but this isn't going to stop." Stoick remarked.

Hiccup's anger was raging, boiling over the top at the response. Because unlike the hurtful comments made in the past; Stoick really showed that he didn't care and all of this since Hiccup's engagement to Toothless, had been a lie. His father only said it to stop the fighting and get what he wanted. "I won't do it." Hiccup refused again.

"I will kill him if you don't!" Stoick glared, gripping his arm tightly. Hiccup stomped his father's foot with his own and ripped his arm away to get free and fully glaring back. "Hiccup Haddock!" Stoick warned again.

"You can't force me to marry someone I don't love! You can't make me do anything! I won't do this! I don't love her and I'm already with someone! I swear to the Gods and on mom's grave that if you hurt Toothless one more time, Stoick Haddock…I swear that I will hurt you. I will invoke self-exile, and I will leave for good with Toothless…" Hiccup threatened.

"Kill the dragon." Stoick demanded.

"NO!" Hiccup screamed out in worry for Toothless, actual tears in his eyes visible to anyone who could see him clearly.

"That's quite enough of this." Said a calm, but deep toned voice. Everything seemed to stop as a small group of people emerged from the shadows now. "Boys, take your places near your brother." Two took their place near UG and Madguts, holding up their own weapons and kept the two Chieftains from carrying out Stoick's command. A male and female stood near Stoick, Hiccup, and anyone else who had been in close proximity when the _wedding_ was happening. Toothless's head shot up when he heard the voice and what was said about _your brother_.

"Father?" Toothless's eyes widened a bit.

"Hello, son. It's been quite some years, hasn't it?" the man, identified, but unnamed, as Toothless's father.

"Ya think?" Toothless remarked. "What are you doing here?"

"Evidently, saving you and your mate's life." The male informed calmly still. "Chief Stoick…" He began again, facing Stoick. "Forgive me, I don't believe we've been properly introduced yet. I am Toothless's father, Drake Raseri. Beside me is my daughter; Alva Raseri and my son; Garret. My other two youngest sons near your fellow Chieftains are Dag and Cort Raseri. Now…I believe I've watched long enough to understand the situation, and it needs to come to an end. Release my son, please?" Drake asked. "You won't be killing him."

"I will if-," Stoick began quickly.

"You will not if you don't desire that your son is killed as well." Drake said firmer now. "And do not take that as if you kill me son, I will kill yours. No. But if you kill my son, then I'm afraid Hiccup will end up dying too. You seem to not understand what I'm saying, so I will make it easy for you. Their lives are tied together, not in the sense they are friends or anything else of the sort. If one dies, the other follows because that is what happens when Night Furies mate. It's for life. If you kill Toothless, Hiccup will die as well."

Hiccup's eyes widened a bit. How come Toothless never told him this when they talked about the mating thing? "Don't be ridiculous. They aren't mated." Stoick scoffed.

"You've seen the mark on your boy's neck, haven't you?" Drake informed as Stoick froze a moment. "You were told it was because they got engaged, and a dragon claims their intended so others stay clear? No, the mark was placed because they've already mated, intimately. I believe you humans call it consummation." Stoick instantly looked at Hiccup who seemed shocked that his betrothed's father just basically revealed to the entire tribe that he and Toothless have had sex.

"Y-You mean they've-," Dagur began.

"Had sex? Yes. Dragon mating is the equivalent of human marriage. Toothless and Hiccup are already married in the dragon community, and wear rings on their left hand's fourth finger to signify engagement or betrothal. But they are technically already married. So, Stoick…This whole fake wedding you're attempting to throw Hiccup into is void as Hiccup is already with another." Drake revealed calmly still. "Release my son; I don't desire to have to kill anyone today, but will if necessary." Madguts and UG backed off, allowing Toothless to get up and take a few moments to catch his breath and balance.

"Toothless!" Hiccup gasped, quickly jumping down and running into his arms, trying desperately not to break down at the situation.

"Ssh, ssh…I'm here now. It's alright, Hiccup…I've got you." Toothless embraced him lovingly. Hiccup just buried his face against Toothless's chest, gripping his shirt tightly and trying not to let his tears slip. All of this was just too much, and like he knew he'd feel; the heartbreak, betrayal, the hurt he felt from knowing it was all a lie was indescribable. He didn't know he could hurt this much, except that he had, six years ago when his father threw him down and said he wasn't a Viking and wasn't his son. The time that made Hiccup actually consider taking his own life to stop feeling all the pain. Toothless wanted answers on why his father and siblings were here, and more on that; he sensed others close by acting as guards. However, right now his total focus was on Hiccup, who was trying desperately not to lose it with whatever emotions he was feeling.

"Son," Drake got Toothless's attention. "I believe your mate could do with some fresh air and out of here for a little bit. Off you go. I will handle this."

"Yes, father." Toothless replied respectfully as he coaxed Hiccup to moving with him out of the hall. The two got to the dock on their boat, then down below. As soon as the door was shut and locked so that no one could bother them; Hiccup broke down against Toothless, and all he could do for now was to just hold Hiccup and whisper that everything would be alright and he would ensure of that fact. Hiccup just wanted to be held and hopefully get out everything he was feeling through the tears that were spilling from his eyes and not worry about whatever was happening in the Great Hall. Hiccup knew that Toothless's father, Drake, evidently knew there was some kind of issue, or figured it out on his own based on the scene. Hiccup was grateful to the man, or dragon; he wasn't sure but it was clear he was in human form, so it was whatever. He'd have to thank him later, but right now; this is all he wanted. He just wanted Toothless.


	63. Chapter 63

Life As We Know It

Rated; M for Mature  
Pairing; Hiccup & Toothless(Tallon)  
Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD-related. Everything belongs to its original creator.

63)

**=Toothless's POV=  
(8/30/2019-9:00 pm)  
(Archipelago; Isle of Berk)  
(Hooligan Village Docks; Hiccup & Toothless's Boat)**

I had gone out to Dragon Island to handle a dragon issue, fighting over territory. It took most of the day to dispute it all out and get things to stop. When I returned to Berk, realizing everyone was in the hall; I couldn't help but be really shocked and then beyond mad to hear people trying to convince Hiccup to kiss someone. I heard Hiccup give in to a cheek kiss, which I wouldn't have been mad about, but got me angry was Hiccup saying he developed a migraine that he spent all day trying to get rid of and they now brought back. Nothing about it seemed right. I asked some of the dragons sitting outside the hall what was going on, and they told me about two fake ceremonies, one about becoming Chief, and another for some wedding. I figured it out right away. It was why Stoick was being so agreeing to everything, because it was all fake and to trick Hiccup into becoming Chief and marrying him off to some girl. And it made sense why Stoick was wondering why some alcohols set Hiccup over the edge; they planned to get Hiccup wasted while I was gone so that the consummation could happen and they'd just tell Hiccup and Ragna had sex when she was really gonna take advantage of Hiccup's drunken state. Gods! How had I not seen it coming!? I was mad at myself, but it didn't matter because I had to stop this.

And from the moment I burst through the door to stop things; it went crazy with Stoick giving Hiccup an ultimatum with kissing Ragna to finalize the marriage or he'd kill me. I saw how betrayed and heartbroken Hiccup became when his father outright admitted to everything. I never even had to say anything in explanation; Stoick didn't bother hiding what he was doing. The next odd part was my father showing up with my siblings. As confused as I was on things; I was thankful for what he did as he revealed that because Hiccup and I were legally mates already; the marriage to Ragna was void. I could have done without us having sex coming out, but I understood that it was needed for validation that our marriage was legal. It didn't matter to me anymore; things were out now. My father said he'd handle whatever was going on in the hall, but that I should take Hiccup out for some air and to get away from everything happening. I wasn't about to argue with him; Hiccup was a mess and I could feel that he needed me.

When we reached the boat; he broke down on me for half an hour. Actually sobbing; I didn't need him to tell me anything, I was there for everything done and said. Hiccup managed to fall asleep, tired from the migraine and probably the crying too. I didn't dare move as he was gripping my shirt tightly, so I've just held him all this time. No one came to the boat, or tried to bother us. I assure that was likely the dragon guards we had around us; I sensed them there. We had gotten here around 5 pm, and he knocked out around 5:45 after the breakdown. He's been asleep all this time, and I didn't want to wake him. Hell, I knew the first thing he'd want to do when he woke, if he was calm enough, was get the hell out of the Archipelago and never come back. I knew that was coming, but we did need to handle things here first if we weren't returning. Hiccup needed to make that statement of self-exile official, to Stoick's face, before we could leave with no ties here anymore. I remembered what Hiccup said about it.

I sighed lightly, still holding Hiccup before he started to shift a little and I looked at him. "Hiccup?"

Hiccup glanced up at me tiredly; his eyes were still red and kind of puffy from crying earlier. "We have to go back in there and face everyone, don't we?"

"It's all out in the open now, babe." I told him gently as he sat up some, rubbing his eyes to wake up more. "I assume we're leaving for good?"

"I don't know if its going to be that easy anymore…" Hiccup looked down a little.

"What do you mean?" I wondered.

"Before you had come…There was another ceremony. The transfer of position one; meaning the current Chief retires and gives it to their firstborn child. I'd been asked earlier to take part, to show the other upcoming leaders how things went. Basically, act like it was happening to me to show them. However…I think it was part of the lie, like the mock wedding. I think he actually made me Chief of the Hooligans…It had everything the ceremony should have, even the ash blessing symbol of Chief being drawn on my forehead by Gothi…" Hiccup closed his eyes.

"Oh, this makes it even better, Hiccup. He made you Chief for real, then you're in charge. You could appoint someone new as Chief, or whatever. Or give it back to him and leave anyway." I offered.

Hiccup scoffed hatefully almost. "He doesn't deserve to be Chief after what he did today…And I feel like a lot of the leaders and tribe agrees. Stoick was never known for being cruel or…Vindictive like this. That's not what made the people love him so much. I'll figure something out…For now; I just want all this over, so I can come back here and sleep. My head is killing me, I don't feel good anymore…I just want to be away from everyone…E-Except you…"

"I think we can definitely make that happen, love. The sooner we go, the sooner we can fulfill that desire to be alone. Also, I have questions for my father and why he's here…The packs usually don't come this far into the Archipelago because it's cold and we like the heat. I've adjusted, as I've been here so long between being under Red Death's control, and living with you." I stated.

"So, that guy was really your dad?" Hiccup inquired.

I nodded to him. "Yeah, and the others were my siblings. They're using modern names, and the last name of Raseri…Which is what you gave me when I was known as Tallon. And he knew we were mates, and the mark even though you have it covered right now. And he knew about our engagement as humans too. Makes me wonder if they've been watching me to know such things." I pondered. "No matter, it's a question for him. We'll go whenever you're ready, love."

"Might as well get it over with…Let me just use the bathroom and make it look like I didn't break down then crash…" Hiccup mumbled, working his way out of my arms to use the bathroom on the boat. After about five minutes; he came out looking a little better. I went in to relieve myself next, then we held hands and took a breath before exiting the boat and getting on the docks to return to the Great Hall.

**. . .**

**(9:30 pm)  
(Hooligan Village; Great Hall)**

I knew Hiccup dreaded returning to the hall; he wanted nothing more than to pack up the boat and bail without telling anyone. Yet, he admitted to me on the walk to the hall, which we took our sweet time doing, that he promised Gobber he would say goodbye and let him see Hiccup one more time before we left for good. Also, we needed to get our modern friends home and there was debate in how to do this since four of them were related to leaders of other tribes. Obviously, they'd have things to handle in either place before a decision was reached, but I knew Hiccup wanted to leave and never come back. I had no doubts Hiccup still loved his father, but he wouldn't forgive him after all this. There was no way. And if I got my hands on Stoick; I'd throttle his neck until I watched the life drain from his eyes for hurting Hiccup this way when he was well warned not to do it again.

Ascending the stairs to the hall, I made sure Hiccup was alright first. It seemed like he was thoroughly depressed, but I couldn't blame him and he had the right to be upset; I just didn't want him to hurt himself or slip too far down in this. He was taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. I held his hand tightly and smiled reassuringly that I was with him and everything would be okay. Reaching the doors, I pushed them open and it seemed the room instantly silenced at the sight of us. I knew it was late, but apparently no one had left the hall in the last four hours since everything happened.

"Ah, son. There you are. I was about to send your sister to fetch you." Drake stated.

"No need to _fetch_ me, father. I am a dragon, not a dog. Speaking of dragons-," I began, but he put his hand up.

"Explanations will come in time, my dear boy." Drake informed as Toothless mumbled, but nodded. "Now, come and sit. There's much to discuss and deal with. However, I went ahead and got the story and will relay how all this came to be in short summary for you both."

"I…Really don't want to hear that my father went behind my back, no regard for my wants, and lied to me to suit his own desires…" Hiccup muttered as I led him over to the table where our modern friends were, and my siblings.

"I understand, lad…But his crimes should be heard by all. I sent everyone out of the hall while you were away to only deal with those involved." Drake informed.

Hiccup sighed. "Very well…" He folded his arms over his chest, not even looking mad; just upset.

My father went on to explain that this idea to force Hiccup into marriage and becoming the next Chief of the tribe when Hiccup and Toothless left early morning to check the barrier the day before more modern world dwellers crossed through. The story was easily understood that Madguts, Alvin, UG, and Gunnar put it together for Stoick and he went along. But later on after Alvin learned he had a son and daughter; decided it was wrong and after the good Hiccup has done for the world, and decided to pull out and try to get Stoick to change his stance because it would hurt Hiccup. However, Stoick did not change his mind and Alvin had just warned this morning that the entire plan was going to backfire and what happened would be the outcome.

"Now, son…How did you know everything was a trick?" My father addressed me now.

"I'd come back earlier than I originally planned and heard them pressuring Hiccup through the door to kiss Ragna. I suppose everything just seemed to form in my head and I realized that it was Stoick's way of locking Hiccup to the island so he couldn't leave and return to Norway again if he had a wife, child on the way, and was named Chief." I replied.

"Right, I assumed such. We've been watching from the shadows since your first trip here in June. All around, guarding, and hiding our scent and energy until tonight when things seemed to go a bit out of control." Drake said.

"Oh, so you knew my dad was gonna pull this and let it happen anyway…" Hiccup muttered as I put my arm around his shoulder for comfort.

"I made sure things were stopped before it got out of hand, did I not?" Drake reminded.

"After it already happened, sir. You knew this was coming, what he was going to do…And you let him do it. I mean no disrespect…But why?" Hiccup asked.

"Son, I promise I will explain my reasoning for staying quiet once this is through. You will understand." Drake vowed. Hiccup sighed, and nodded in acceptance of the answer. I watching him lay his head down on his arms.

"Dad, can we wrap this up as soon as possible. Hiccup has a migraine and I really don't want it to hit the point where he can't deal with light or sound…" I asked. I knew that position Hiccup was going into; this was too much for him to deal with despite the room not having much sound. I didn't want to see him get sick and I knew he was upset too; he didn't want to fall apart in front of everyone.

"Well, as I understand things…The next phase of this needs Hiccup, my boy." Drake said as Hiccup glanced at him and I arched a brow. "One of the ceremonies held was a transfer of position, from Heir to Chief. Hiccup was led to believe it was to show other what it was like, but his father did actually have the ceremony performed to make Hiccup leader of the tribe. Right now, he's Chief of the Hooligans, not his old man. Stoick's fate for his crimes against-,"

"I didn't do anything that wasn't meant to happen!" Stoick argued. "He was first and only born to me, that makes him Heir and he can't just keep gallivanting around doing whatever he wants when he wants. He needs to grow up and take his place in the tribe. All I've done is ensure that, like any good father would do."

Hiccup raised his head, glaring. "Shut the hell up!"

Stoick's eyes widened a bit. "You can't talk to-," He tried.

Hiccup stood up this time. "Yes, I can. Your lies to make me do what you wanted named me Chief of the tribe, officially, which you're part of still as former Chief. So right now, I'm in charge of you and I'm telling you to shut up. Not as your son either, as your Chief. A good father would do what Alvin did, wanting his son to be happy, regardless of born status! The man just learned he had children less than a week ago, and he understands what it means to do whatever for your kids to be happy, so he's not forcing them to stop the lives they have built to rule the tribe, and be part of something they never have before. I've never wanted to be Chief, and you goddamn knew it! What you did was what you wanted to do because you don't accept that I'm in love with Toothless!" Hiccup raged as Toothless winced at the noise.

The anger and hurt was very evident that you didn't need to be a dragon to feel what Hiccup did right now. "I'm not like you, I'm never going to be. But you had to push and push, so here we are. I'm different, Dad. You've known it for basically all my life. And if anything before fifteen wasn't obvious that I'm not your typical Viking in anything other than this is where I was born...Sparing, befriending, and riding a Night Fury should have done the trick. But no, you're so lost in your self that you can't see anything other than what you want! And I'm always the one who suffers for it! We've had this argument a thousand times over and I'm sick of it. You don't listen to me, and you don't care what I want. I found how to stop the war, you saw that I was a traitor, and I nearly died to fix your mistake of taking almost the entire tribe to their deaths on Dragon Island because you wouldn't listen when I said Red Death was not a dragon you could defeat by normal means! Just that being the prime example."

"Every single time you don't listen to me...Not even so much as a member of the tribe, but as your friggin son...I get hurt, whether that's physical or emotional hurt. I'm the one who suffers, because of you. Now, for once in your fucking life, listen to me and shut that hole in your face before I let Toothless close it for you; I know how badly he wants to make you pay for hurting me, again, after the warning not to. However, my punishment will be far worse than anything physical Toothless does to you because I'm just angry enough to cast you out and make you a prisoner for life on Outcast Island." Hiccup glared hard, clenching his hand to a fist until it cracked.

"Yo-You wouldn't do that…You're not a cold person, Hiccup…I-I didn't do anything that bad…" Stoick tried, actually showing a little fear of his son's threat.

"Oh…You don't know what kind of person I am…" Hiccup gave a half laugh. "In fact, if you knew anything about me; we wouldn't be in all this because you would have accepted me as I am and wanted me to be happy. You don't know what people can become when you push them far enough and if you keep talking when I've told you to fucking shut it…You're gonna push me over the edge to do something drastic to make sure you can't do anything else ever again." He warned. "You've given me hell for years because I wasn't your kind of Viking. Because I wasn't like you. I'm like my mother, aren't I? Different from everyone else, and you couldn't accept that after she got taken by a dragon…Could you? I didn't just lost my mom all those years ago…I lost you too. So excuse me if I don't see you as my father when you've never been that to me. If it's anyone in this very room who has that title…It's Gobber."

The look on Stoick's face showed shame and hurt that Hiccup said what he did. "You've never acted like my father. My Chief, sure. Never my dad. It was Gobber who taught me how to take care of myself, who made me laugh, took care of me when I was sick…Who gave me his storage room because you always locked me out of the house and wouldn't be back til late. I have a bedroom at Gobber's…And a key. I basically lived there til I was twelve. Gobber, who taught me everything I know…And let me be myself. He never tried to change me to something I'm not. He's the one who told me the day I shot Toothless down to stop trying so hard to be something I'm not. It used to bug me…But I realized over the years that wasn't him telling me to change; he wanted me to be who I am. Stop trying to be your Viking son, and be me." Hiccup explained.

"Gobber has always accepted, supported, and loved me just as I am. So the man I consider and call my dad, is him and he knows it too." Hiccup remarked. "You know all the times I considered self-exile, and wouldn't come back….Gobber told me he'd miss me, and hoped I would visit if allowed…But if not, and I made the choice to leave for good; he just wanted to see me one more time. Even at the thought of never being able to see me again; he supported it. Where the hell were you? Oh, I know…Your body was here…But everything that made you even half a decent man was taken when my mom was." He added coldly. "I told you months ago that I didn't want to be Chief of the tribe. I told you I didn't want to lead the people who, up until Toothless came into my life and we stopped the war at risk of our own lives, didn't even give a damn about me. Except Gobber, and Gothi. And Astrid too, who rallied the others. But before that…Did anyone know me as anything other than your biggest disappointment and embarrassment?"

Stoick kept his head down. "Did anyone even see me as Hiccup? As myself? Or was I just…Stoick's only son? No one knew me as me. And even after the war ended…I was known as a hero, the next Chief, the pride of Berk…But when was I just Hiccup? I wasn't. Regardless of knowing all that; I've always stayed loyal to the tribe that was ready to throw me out over befriending a dragon. I've always been impartial to everyone. I've always kept these people safe and stuck my neck out on the damn chopping block to ensure the peace stays. And all the good I've done…You apparently don't think it's enough to let me have what I want? I want a normal life, in Norway, with Toothless. I wanna work my back-breaking, vocal-chord straining, busy ass week cooking and singing for huge groups of people who scream when I show up. I want my house that Toothless and I bought together. I want to be with him, away from all the ridiculous traditions you still follow about having to get married and have a legitimate child in order to be Chief…I want normal. I want to be happy."

Hiccup lifted Stoick's head up. "And you swore to me in June when Toothless and I got engaged…That you didn't care what I did as long as I was happy, that making me do exactly what you did wasn't worth losing me." Hiccup paused as Stoick saw tears brimming his eyes. "A-And it was all a lie. I knew it was a mistake to trust you, and I've felt it for weeks that you said all that to shut me up and pacify me. I never should have believed you, or given you a second chance…But I did, and now I regret it more than anything else in my life I ever have. Because now I can see that you never cared about what I wanted, and you never cared about me." Hiccup said.

"Hiccup, please…I'm sorry, son…I just wasn't thinking…You know how I get. I have a temper, like you do. It's coming through now…And you're saying things you don't mean." Stoick tried to reach for him. Hiccup backed up, ending against me as I was already giving the warning growl to back off. He was testing the limits of my patience, if not for Hiccup standing between us; I'd wring his neck for the pain he caused that I felt radiating from Hiccup right now. Stoick tried again as I stopped his wrist, and shifted Hiccup behind me protectively.

"You lay a finger on my mate, and I swear I will kill you where you stand, Stoick Haddock. It's not a warning or a threat anymore; it's a promise." I threw him backwards against the wall with surprising ease, glaring. "I told you that I would not allow you to hurt him again and no force in this world or the next, even the Gods will stop me from what I do to you...Your only saving grace is that Hiccup makes the decision what happens to you for betraying him as he's in charge. And the fact I know he needs me more than my need to hurt you. Now you shut your mouth, and listen to what your Chief is saying to you." Hiccup came next to me again, as I linked my hand with his and nodded for him to go ahead.

"This isn't my temper. This is me being done with you, like I said earlier. I told you I was done with all. I mean every word, and many people here can now see what our relationship really is. You're right, I do know how you get. How you always have and always will. You will not change. You don't even know what you did, do you? You aren't sorry because this was planned a month ago from what I heard. You tricked me into becoming Chief, and you were going to force me to get married to someone I do not love…You tried to force me to marry someone by threatening to kill Toothless if I didn't finish the marriage that wouldn't have even been viewed as legal because I'm already mated to Toothless. And you did all that knowing full well, and hiding it from everyone, from months ago that I love Toothless and I've been with him since January 8th, 2017. You saw him propose to me June 8th, 2019, two and half years of being together. The same night you fed me all those lies…All you've wanted is to get me back here to make me Chief so I couldn't leave again…It was never about me or what I wanted." Hiccup stared at him.

I felt him shaking a bit and put my arms on his shoulders. "For all you've done today…I can't forgive you for it." Stoick's face dropped when those words left Hiccup's mouth. "You are my father, by blood only that you helped create me. And as my father…I will always love you." Stoick looked hopeful for a moment. "But I will not forgive this. I will not forgive you this time." Everyone's eyes widened and they gasped.


	64. Chapter 64

Life As We Know It

Rated; M for Mature  
Pairing; Hiccup & Toothless(Tallon)  
Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD-related. Everything belongs to its original creator.

64)

**=Hiccup's POV=  
(8/30/2019-10:15 pm)  
(Archipelago; Isle of Berk)  
(Hooligan Village; Great Hall)**

I didn't hold back. I didn't feel like I should have to when my father had multiple warnings not to hurt me again. Evidently from a lot of people. Drake's story revealed that Alvin, Gobber, Heather, Dagur, and Mala were all in on telling Stoick to just let me be happy. Gobber's warning was more like Toothless's, though. I expected nothing less to be honest. I said what I did to my dad, and now everyone knew I'd bee with Toothless for almost three years, that we were betrothed to be married as human, but mated as dragons, and that we'd been having sex for well over a year. I had to admit that despite feeling really crappy about this whole thing; it felt good to have it out in the open. I think a lot of people still don't quite believe Toothless and I are together, but whatever; I wasn't hiding anymore. I never should have in the first place, and I never would again. I love Toothless with my everything, and I'm gonna make sure the world knows it before this night is over. However, this whole thing had to be dealt with first. Right now, everyone is still in shock of all I revealed and that I stated I could not and would not forgive my dad this time.

"Yo-You won't forgive me?" Stoick finally asked, swallowing hard.

"I _can't_ forgive you." I repeated firmly, trying to stay strong. Unfortunately, I really wanted to run away and lay down. I couldn't, though, because of my dad's trickery; I'm now Chief of Berk and can't leave the island until I sort all this out. Of course, knowing all this was not improving my mood or emotional state at the moment. "Now, as I began with, be quiet. Since you went ahead and made me Chief; I've got way too much work to do in figuring out how to get out of all this so I can go back to living my life. The one I built, and wanted. That you selfishly stole from me." I remarked before turning against Toothless and he kissed my forehead.

"You feel warm…" Toothless said.

"I told you all this was stressing me out, and you know I don't respond well to stress of this magnitude…Especially with a migraine…" Hiccup muttered.

"I know. Let's go rest, love. We can take care of all this tomorrow morning, or even after lunch. I want you to be okay first. That is my priority at the moment." Toothless stated. "We've done enough for tonight. Everyone knows your father is showing that he should have stuck to his original name of Stoick the Vindictive over Vast. And you've clearly asserted your new position as Chief. Everyone knows where everyone stands right now. It's enough for one night; you need to rest or you're, and its not to be mean, gonna be useless to do anything if a migraine has you down. So let's be done with this for tonight and pick it up tomorrow. It's been a long enough day, no need to drag it out." He informed gently, looking into my eyes and stroking my cheek lightly. I couldn't help but smile and lean into his touch; he always had the right words.

"Alright." I gave in. Toothless was right; I was done for today. I was Chief now, no one was going to argue with me. Perhaps I'd feel better enough to deal with this in the morning. I really prayed so. "Everyone go home," I ordered.

"Yes, Chief." Most replied and got up to leave their areas. My modern friends did the same, hoping I'd be okay and feel better. Also to let me know if I needed anything or they could help.

"What of him?" Gobber asked, motioning to Stoick. I looked at him, seeing his ashamed and saddened face.

"All other things aside; he tried and intended to kill my mate. Attempted murder is a punishable crime, and he will face trial before the council and me at a later date. For now…" I paused. "Prison hold." Anyone who hadn't left the hall yet, stopped and stared at the shock that I just ordered my own father to be held in a prison cell until trial was held regarding what he did. I didn't care. I couldn't forgive this, and my father needed to face his crimes against me and Toothless. I'd deal with it another day; I needed to lay down and sleep. I was exhausted, despite having slept most of the day. "I want guards on him, and place him in the Gronckle Iron cell. I know he's strong enough to pry the regular cell bars apart on his own."

"Yes, Chief." A few guards stated, bringing Stoick to his feet and hauling him off.

"The rest of you know where your stay areas are…Uh…Toothless, what of your family?" I inquired.

"We're taking refuge in the cove caves. We're fine, Hiccup. Thank you. See you tomorrow morning?" Drake asked.

"We'll let you know, Father. It depends how Hiccup feels." Toothless stepped in as Drake nodded.

"Understood. Goodnight." Drake said as he led himself and other children out of the hall and heading towards the cove. With the Great Hall cleared out, I sighed as Toothless pulled me against him and we shared a kiss before heading to the docks and our boat. After using the bathroom, and changing our clothes; we both laid down on the bed and I know I fell asleep almost instantly.

**. . .**

**(8/31/2019-6:00 am)  
(Hooligan Village Docks; Hiccup & Toothless's Boat)**

My internal clock for waking up between 6 and 7 am seemed to hit fast after falling asleep knowing I was Chief of the Hooligan Tribe. I groaned as I put a hand to my head and sat up slowly, trying to focus. It was still dark outside as I could see from one of the cabin windows near the bed. I stayed still trying to gage how I felt. Fatigue wasn't bad thanks to all the sleep yesterday, but I was still emotionally drained and the migraine was still happening, but low on the pain side of things.

"Good morning, love." Toothless said as I looked back at him as he sat up and kissed my cheek. "How do you feel?"

"Emotionally drained, still have a migraine…But it doesn't hurt like yesterday. Probably just gonna take some meds, shower, and hope that gets rid of it before it has a chance to get worse than it is now." I said softly. "Really don't want to deal with all this today…"

"I know, Hiccup, but we have to. I can get my answers any time from my dad and siblings. What your father did, was unforgivable, and that needs to be addressed if nothing else. And then we need to figure out how to remove you as Chief. I don't know how your laws work for that thing. I know what you said that the tribe could call for a vote to remove a Chief if they don't make the requirements written in your laws and traditions for the job. But after knowing what your dad was willing to do…I don't think they want to get rid of you and it seemed they took to knowing about us well." Toothless informed.

"Loving someone of the same gender isn't a crime; it's just…Rare, I guess. Their only concern will be if I give them a next in line; taking a wife can be overlooked as with a woman, it would be that we eventually had kids. Without the marriage, and knowing I'm with you; they'll want to know what happens. In the likely case…They'll vote in a new family to assume the throne. The Haddock line would end with me." I said lightly, thinking on the matter.

"Let's not consider everything right now. We only just woke up. Let's get up, showered, and dressed; then to the hall to eat. We can work out the rest later, or in a couple days. We still have to wait on responses from our friends on what they plan to do since some are related to Chieftains here." Toothless reminded. "Obviously there can't be a lot of in and out with the barrier. And we expect it will close again once we pass it to get to Norway."

"You know the one thing I want to understand is how your family is human. I thought that was exclusive to you when we went into Norway, and somehow held coming back here." I looked at him, trying to figure it out.

"Maybe it's just how our species responds to crossing. If they're using modern names and understand the advanced customs beyond the barrier; I have to only assume that they've been there too." Toothless replied.

"Guess we have to ask them. But for now…Let's just get ready to face the day. Dealing with my father is first…I really don't know what I should do. I know what I said yesterday, and maybe he was right about not meaning what I said. I was mad as hell, and hurt at what he did…I just didn't want to be around him. Now that I've slept and calmed a bit, still hurts, but…I don't want to send him to Outcast Island as a prisoner. I don't have much to worry about with him out of power over the tribe…" I sighed.

"Regardless…He was willing to go to such awful lengths to make you do these things. That can't go unpunished, Hiccup. The tribe will look to you to see that a member of the tribe faces their crimes. He was manipulative, cold, demanding, vindictive, and willing to kill me to make you marry Ragna…Not that it would have been any kind of legal because of our status together." Toothless responded as we got out of the bed to start our day.

"I know. I just don't know what punishment would be enough to cover this." I admitted.

"We'll think of something, don't worry." Toothless lifted my chin up and kissed me lightly. "I love you, Hiccup."

"I love you too, Toothless." I hugged him tightly.

**. . .**

**=Normal POV=  
(8:00 am)  
(Hooligan Village; Great Hall)**

Two hours later; Hiccup and Toothless were in the Great Hall before the tribe had come, but now they were all there. Including Stoick. He wasn't shackled anymore, but being guarded by two people close by. It was weird for Hiccup to be sitting in his father's place at the Chief's Table; he didn't have an appetite, but knew he had to eat. This was going to be another long day and he needed to be awake and at his best to handle it. His migraine was still there, mostly on the left side of his head, but it wasn't out of control and beyond painful like yesterday. Hiccup was thankful for that much.. The room was quiet, other than light conversation. Hiccup wasn't talking to anyone, and he had his head lowered while thinking on how to do any of today. The first situation would be what to do with his father. Hiccup knew he couldn't send him to Outcast Island; that was cold, even for him. And he wouldn't stoop to his father's level of petty. Hiccup didn't want his father hurt or thrown from the tribe; he just wanted him to understand that what he did was wrong, and extremely hurtful to his only son.

Gods, there was so much he had to do suddenly and it's why he didn't want to lead the tribe. As soon as his father was dealt with; Hiccup needed to find a way to get out of being Chief. It's not the life he wanted to live. Yes, he knew it was a great honor to be a Chief, but that isn't what Hiccup was all about. Being Chief gave him power, status, anything he could ever want. But it didn't make him happy, and that is what made all the difference. Hiccup had power, status, and everything he could ever hope to have, including happiness in Norway. Hell, just being with Toothless brought him that feeling. Hiccup liked simple, and being Chief wasn't anything easy. Hiccup couldn't eat anymore; he was too stressed out and upset still. Hiccup ended up pushing his plate away and laying his head down on his arms, not looking at anyone anymore. He just wanted this over. He wanted to go home, to Norway.

**. . .**

**(9:00 am)**

If Toothless didn't know any better; Hiccup ended up falling asleep after only eating a little bit of his breakfast. Hiccup hadn't moved at all since putting his head down, so Toothless had the theories that Hiccup's migraine got worse, or he actually fell asleep. And he was still like that, so Toothless wasn't sure what he should do; wake Hiccup up or take him back to the boat to rest more? If he fell asleep this easily, then he had to be tired. Things needed to be handled, and then Hiccup could rest.

"Perhaps time to wake him, Toothless. We need him to go forward in things regarding the matter from yesterday." Mogadon stated to Toothless.

"I'm awake…" Hiccup raised his head slowly; it was clear he was exhausted and not in the mood for any of this. But one thing about Hiccup was that he'd do what he absolutely had to right now as Chief. Even if he hadn't wanted to become it; there was work to do and only he could do it.

"Are you okay?" Toothless asked softly.

"Aside from the indefinite betrayal I feel because of my own father, the ridiculous bad mood, and throbbing headache that is becoming a migraine again…Yeah, perfectly fine, babe." Hiccup remarked sarcastically as Toothless sighed a bit. He knew Hiccup wasn't angry at him, but the whole situation could make anyone like this and Hiccup was the victim of it all. "I'm…Not mad at you, Toothless…I just want to be done with all of this…And go home."

"Then let's get it done, together, and get back to our lives." Toothless offered with a light smile of encouragement.

"Dealing with dad first…" Hiccup replied. "We don't need everyone for this," He paused. "Spitelout."

"Yes, Chief Hiccup?" Spitelout responded respectfully.

"Send the tribe off to get to work. Not everyone needs to be wasting their day watching all of this get taken care of. Keep the Berk Council and Chieftains with their Heirs or Heiresses here. And the group of modern guests, and Toothless's family, please?" Hiccup ordered.

"Right away, Hiccup." Spitelout moved to address the tribe. "Hooligans, get to work on your normal daily routine. Members of the Berk Council, leaders, their offspring, modern guests, and Toothless's family are to remain. Order per the Chief." He called. It took some minutes to happen, but soon everyone other than who Hiccup requested to stay was out of the hall.

"Shut the doors, guards posted outside to keep anyone lingering away and on track." Hiccup stated. Spitelout snapped his fingers as guards exited, shutting the doors on their way out; then taking their posts to make sure no one hung around to find out what was happening. "The first thing I want handled is Stoick's trial. I don't honestly think there's need for one, everyone saw what he did and heard what was said. He had full intention to kill Toothless if I refused to marry Ragna."

"Even though the marriage would have been completely illegal anyway." Gobber pointed out.

"And had Toothless returned later and discovered the event taken place; the truth would have come out anyway." Drake sounded from a darker corner of the room; he stood close with his other offspring.

"So the majority vote is that he's guilty of manipulating his own son into becoming Chief, trying to marry him off, and attempting to kill me." Toothless rolled his eyes.

"No arguments here about it. Shocked, and ashamed the man we've had as Chief for so many years would do such a low, dirty thing to his own son." Sven remarked; he was a member of the council along with Gobber, Mulch, Bucket, and Spitelout.

"I have to agree." Mulch nodded. "Sorry, Stoick. I'm with you on a lot of things, but this…It was wrong, and I didn't believe you were capable of being so unfair or cruel…Heartless even. To force your son to take the throne without consulting him first, and apparently knowing he didn't want to do it?"

"You could have claimed Snotlout; he is your nephew by marriage to Valka, who was Spitelout's younger sister. That would have been just as legal as Hiccup being Heir and taking over. And as goof as Snotlout is, with proper direction; he could make a very good Chief as Spitelout ran the village well in your absences before." Gobber informed. "You knew Hiccup didn't want to be Chief; he said it on multiple occasions in Norway to you."

"Stoick shouldn't be the only one facing punishment; he clearly had help from UG, Gunnar, and Madguts." Viggo informed. "None of us ever heard any of this."

"Assuming also that they knew we wouldn't go along with it." Mala added in firmly.

"Other Chieftains are not my problem, nor my territory to deal with. At most, I can dissipate alliances with their islands for their actions against me since I was Chief before these things were done. Regardless; it's a matter for another time. Stoick is a member of the Hooligan Tribe, so I will address that as it falls in my jurisdiction to punish accordingly. I allowed you to stay for this as he the former Chief, and it's easier than sending you home and informing you of his fate later." Hiccup remarked.

"A fair and wise decision." Drake said calmly. "I like the way you think."

Hiccup didn't say anything to him; that was the next matter. Maybe. He wasn't totally feeling great enough to handle more things. But this with Stoick had to happen now. "The Barbaric Archipelago falls in the territory owned by the Kingdom of Denmark, all of which is under the rule of Queen Margrethe the Second…Should we follow Archipelago sentencing, or Denmark?" Toothless asked Hiccup now.

Hiccup considered the question a moment. "We follow our own sentencing to crimes." Madguts stated.

"And I might be inclined to go along with such, but the Archipelago is also known to the rest of the world as the Faroe Islands, an Archipelago, which is defined as a group of islands." Hiccup informed, pulling a folded paper from his satchel and opening it up to reveal a world map. "This is the world we live in. Where we are…Is right here." Hiccup pointed to the Faroe Islands. "And this group of islands is owned by the Kingdom of Denmark, so is Greenland, which is Northwest of us. Denmark sits down here, between Norway and the United Kingdom." He explained, showing each place he mentioned.

"You were told once before that just because you're Vikings who don't leave the Archipelago Boundaries doesn't mean that the rest of the world doesn't know people reside here. Most don't come here because its technology dead zone, and no one charts unknown waters. Unless you're from here. Like me and Hiccup, or Johann, and other traders." Toothless stated. "This Archipelago is owned by the Queen of Denmark, but you are mostly left alone because she understands your way of life and as long as it's not causing trouble; she won't step in and allow you to continue living the way you do."

"And no one really knows about the dragons either, but that's because they change upon exiting the barrier." Cort, Toothless's brother, said with a shrug.

"So you've changed upon crossing as well?" Toothless asked.

"Of course. How do you think we caught on to the modern names?" Drake stated.

"Figured you overheard things here and decided to go along with it, which is not your style given how we left things all those years ago, Father." Toothless snorted.

"Okay, we can touch this subject later!" Hiccup remarked firmly. "Good Odin above, I don't need the bickering!"

"Sorry, love." Toothless said gently. "I told you years ago that my father and I have never seen eye to eye and it's why I left."

"Stoick needs to face his crimes of intending and trying to kill you…This is not the time to be arguing with your father." Hiccup added looking at his own father as Toothless nodded to him, understanding that this was serious. "I should follow Danish Law and imprison you for six years for pre-conceived ideas to kill him, and the attempted murder itself. Hell, it should be worth more than six years. In some countries, this would be worth twenty or more years in prison." Hiccup saw Stoick tense up in fear. "And Viking Laws are harsher. However…" He paused. "I will settle for something easier that should give you time to think about what you did, and maybe ask yourself if it was worth it." Hiccup stood up straight, his fingertips on the table as his father faced him. "Fourteen days in prison, Split up, along fourteen days of community service. One week straight in the prison, two weeks community service, then you serve the remaining fourteen days. You will be guarded at all times. You will be let out for breakfast, and returned to your cell after dinner. In case that wasn't clear, you still spending those two weeks in the prison through the night. We call this a probationary period, and will discuss the matter at the end of your sentence." Hiccup explained.

"Consider yourself lucky because what you did is worth exile from the tribe." Hiccup stated after a few moments. "I don't think you're bad, Dad. I believe at one time or another; you were a very smart, loving, and respectable man. Somewhere after losing mom, you lost all that. Lost your way. You lost yourself." He continued as Stoick looked at him. "I issued a firm and fair punishment to give you all that time to maybe figure out where you went wrong, and bring back what was lost. What I've done is give you a modern sentence which is considered an alternative to years of prison time, but still punished for the act and then plenty of time to give back, think about what you did, and hopefully…Change yourself into a better person. We'll revisit this in one month's time. Your sentence starts today. Seven days, he stays in the Gronckle Iron cell and the guards are to follow standard prisoner protocol."

"Yes, Chief." Replied the council.

"Good." Hiccup said, motioning with his head for them to remove Stoick. "Take him."

Without another word being said, everyone still in the hall watched as Hiccup's facial expression never changed while Stoick was brought to his feet, re-shackled, and taken out of the hall to the prison hold. When Stoick was out of sight, with the doors shut once more. Hiccup glanced around for a moment before closing his eyes. "That's enough for the time being. I have things to check in the village, and then will pick this up after lunch. Possibly dinner, pending results of other things. Dismissed." Hiccup stood straight as Toothless did the same, and stayed beside him. Hiccup opened his eyes and headed away from the table, Toothless following, as they exited together.

"I know it's foolish to ask…But are you alright?" Toothless asked once they were heading down the Great Hall stairs.

Hiccup never looked at him. "No." He responded.


	65. Chapter 65

Life As We Know It

Rated; M for Mature  
Pairing; Hiccup & Toothless(Tallon)  
Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD-related. Everything belongs to its original creator.

65)

**=Normal POV=  
(9/7/2019-6:00 pm)  
(Archipelago; Isle of Berk)  
(Hooligan Village)**

Unfortunately for Hiccup, not much got done other than Stoick's punishment sentencing on the 31st of August. Hiccup did his main rounds in the village, but then gave into the migraine and just couldn't push through anymore. After almost collapsing from stress and pain, Toothless carried him back to their boat to lay him down and have him rest until he felt better. Toothless appointed Spitelout to man the village as Acting Chief so Hiccup could recover. Hiccup, for once, did not try to argue the matter as he really needed to get the migraine gone to be any kind of useful to the village, as Toothless told him on the 30th after the situation took place. Hiccup was glad to have his father's crimes handled, and the reason he did it the way he did was to give his father time to think about what he did, so this was more of a timeout/reflection period. Arguing, and talking had done nothing, so perhaps it was time to just leave Stoick with his thought and hope he emerged from all this the man he used to be. If Stoick messed up while on his punishment, Hiccup would address it at the end of the month after getting his reports on Stoick's progress and behavior. Stoick had spent this past week in prison, as ordered and now allowed out in the mornings to start the community service. This was offering to help out in any kind of work as long as he didn't leave the island. So no fishing expeditions.

Hiccup did have Toothless before actually falling asleep on the 31st, inform Cuyler and the rest of the modern crew to get their belongings ready to depart for Norway the next day on the 1st. The barrier was open, Toothless's siblings were kind enough to check. Hiccup knew they needed to go home; they'd been stuck in the Archipelago for two months. They had jobs and their lives to return to. So on the 1st at 7 am; they were off with the instructions to sail through together, at the same time. And not to attempt to come back through for any reason. Hiccup assured they would see him again soon, when all this nonsense was taken care of. It was reported by Drake that all of them made it through safely and were heading onto Norway before he turned back with his other children and returned to Berk. Also that the barrier closed again once the modern group was through. Viggo, Ryker, and Alvin didn't want to say goodbye to their kids, not that they were actually kids, but understood they had their own lives in Norway to get back to, and hoped they'd be able to see one another again soon.

The modern group knew Hiccup had to stay on Berk as it's new leader, at least for now. They knew Hiccup was working on getting out of what his father forced him into, but it would take some time to figure something out. Hiccup had sent off the Chieftains back to their own islands as well on the 1st. They'd been on Berk long enough and told they'd be informed about anything they needed to be told about. Hiccup spent two days getting rid of his migraine, then was back on his feet to work in the village on the 2nd of September. Hiccup hated all of it, but he couldn't leave the tribe with no one to watch over them until a decision could be reached on the fate of who would be ruling when Hiccup inevitably left. No one wanted him to, he was already Chief, and to many did a great job despite not having training. When things over this first week were over and there was a good system going; Hiccup knew it was time to talk to Toothless's family. Rather, let Toothless speak with them about why they were there and what they seemed to know. The day was over now, and everyone was in the hall for dinner.

Hiccup and Toothless were just making their way towards it now, walking up the giant set of stone stairs. "Are you okay?" Toothless asked gently.

"I'm…Better than I was last week. Still hurt by what dad did, but calmer and…Dealing with what's happened I guess." Hiccup replied honestly.

"It's alright to be hurt by what he did, Hiccup. It was awful, backed by the fact he broke his promise to let you be happy." Toothless said. Hiccup sighed some. "I'm glad you're better, though. I don't like seeing you all upset, but I understand why."

"I was upset before, knowing we almost got back to Norway and it crashed when the others came through. Now I'm just miserable because I'm stuck here until I figure out what I'm supposed to do to get out of it." Hiccup informed.

"Any ideas on that?" Toothless wondered.

"The easiest is just get the Berk Council to vote in a new royal family. I explained it once to you when we camped out in the cove. I could give up my position and let them appoint someone new as leader of the tribe, someone who can meet the requirements of being Chief. You know the main one is having a child. Getting married isn't so much necessary as long as there's a blood child to take over." Hiccup explained.

Toothless nodded, holding his hand while they walked. "I remember. If that's an option on getting out of this…Why haven't you used it?" He decided to inquire.

"Chiefdom has been in my family since my grandfather's time as a teenager. I…Don't want to lose that as it's part of my history. I guess I kind of see dad's point about why he wanted me to take over, and honestly; I was considering to allow it and end up Chief anyway…But not stay Chief." Hiccup revealed as Toothless eyed him.

"What do you mean?" Toothless asked.

"I had this idea to let dad make me Chief, just so he could see that I became it because I knew that's what he wanted. He doesn't want our family's reign to end with him; I get that. We know Hamish the First and Second ruled before my grandfather, but Haddocks before them ruled Berk as well, dating all the way back to Grimbeard the Ghastly. So I saw dad's desire not to let this die…And I was willing to let him name Chief, just so he could have the proud moment where he saw his only son take over the island…But leave after giving an Heir to take over when of age to do so. Earliest, in extenuating circumstances, is sixteen. Normal time is eighteen, after beginning training at seventeen for a year." Hiccup informed.

"You giving an Heir involves you having sex with a woman, Hiccup. You know…That I wouldn't stop you, if that's what you wanted to do…But I thought you didn't want to." Toothless stated.

"Still don't. Gods, I want no part of sleeping with a woman…Especially when I'm engaged to you, technically already married in the dragon community." Hiccup said firmly. "But everyone is aware of the modern way of getting a child without the use of sex. It might be strange to them, but after the party night held here; they understand that such things are definitely possible. The only thing I'd have to do is convince the Viking Council to allow it by changing the original tradition of marrying and providing an Heir." He added.

"So you have to talk to the Berk Council?" Toothless questioned.

**. . .**

**(6:15 pm)  
(Hooligan Village; Great Hall)**

Hiccup shook his head as they ended up in the hall, walking towards the Chief's Table. "No, babe. The Viking Council is made up of all Chieftains in current power. So all the leaders who were just here would have to agree to let me provide an Heir through modern methods, not Viking ones. You remember what I said about how things are done for the new Chief, or upcoming one who married. You should, Astrid freaked out about it when she found out what would happen if she and I stayed together and got married." He continued.

Toothless thought a moment, then it hit him. "The sex in front of the village thing?" Hiccup nodded. "And this is…To ensure the couple consummates their marriage, because that act officiates their marriage, right?"

"You got it. Exclusive law and tradition to just the Heirs or Heiresses who get married before taking Chiefdom, or have become leader and take a wife/husband and have to give an Heir. It's not being required of me, yet, but they'll call for a child to at least be conceived and on the way by the end of one year's time since I became Chief last week. So August 30th, 2020, they'll need demand that there is a child on the way that is mine, or that a child has already been born as long as it's mine. Most weddings are set when a woman would be fertile, to ensure she becomes pregnant during the consummation, but then there's another ridiculous tradition about the couple shacking up for thirty days a week after the wedding for the honeymoon. This is a month of drinking and having sex, hoping a child is conceived by the end of it. A month is because a woman would be able to go through a full cycle, and she'd know if she was pregnant when she didn't bleed on time, or didn't bleed when the honeymoon ended." Hiccup explained to him.

"Wow." Toothless blinked. "So…Your idea is to convince them to let you have a child through surrogacy, then step down as Chief when it's sixteen?"

"No, just ensure a child is conceived, and leave it here to be raised until it's of age to take over. Basically…Leave an Heir or Heiress behind, like adoption. Whoever has the baby would step up as temporary leaders until the child was of age to assume the position. I'd still visit, of course. I wouldn't just give the baby up and vanish completely as it would still be my child. Weekend visits or something…That's…The only way I can think of getting out of being Chief while not letting the family reign end with me. But as I said; it has to be approved by the Viking Council, and you know how some of them are with the traditions that Vikings follow. Some of these things have been the same since the first council was formed and the laws and traditions that all Vikings follow were set." Hiccup remarked as he and Toothless sat down with the food they grabbed along the way to the table.

"Guess it's not an awful idea, don't really think some of those _unchanged_ minds would deny you this given they were part of the situation last week and should be lucky you didn't take action." Toothless shrugged. "Would you be okay with just having some girl carry your baby for nine months, then take it away to live the rest of it's life, adopted by people here and taking over as leader?"

"Like I said, I wouldn't just give the baby up and abandon it. I'd visit, check in…Once there's an Heir or Heiress born; I could withdraw from being Chief because there would be someone else to take over when they became of age to do so. Example; I give the baby to Spitelout and his wife to raise. Spitelout is temporary Chief until my child becomes sixteen and then it would take it's position because it would be the firstborn, legal, blood child from me who is Chief right now. And the Haddock line continues through that child. It's all I can think of, unless the Chieftains vote to completely abolish all that silly stuff and mesh with the modern world. Still ruling their tribes, but following the laws of Denmark under the official rule of the Queen. So the Chieftains would become more like…Mayors, Governors…Something like that." Hiccup mentioned softly as they began to eat.

"It's an idea if nothing else. We'd have to call the Chieftains back to discuss it." Toothless said.

"I know, but it can wait a little bit. They were here long enough this past month when they didn't need to be. If anything…I'd bring it back up at the annual meeting in January." Hiccup replied.

"That's still…Four months away, babe. You prepared to stay Chief that long, away from Norway? And then the time , if they were to agree to your conception of a child idea, the time it takes to go through the process, the time for conception to happen because you know it doesn't always happen right away, and then the pregnancy? You're looking at two years…At least." Toothless reminded gently. "Are you prepared for that, when you wanted to get back to Norway as soon as possible?"

"Still working out the actual idea, Tooth. Relax…I'm just going through things as a general timeline of how it's done right now. Viking Council meetings, or the annual Chieftain Gathering is designed to discuss matters like these. Before it was for raids, but since that's over…Now it's just Viking business that only we can change if we all agree on it. If something is urgent; the meeting can be called any time." Hiccup told him. "Let's…Not worry for the moment. There's a lot that's happened in so little time; I'd like for it to die down a bit and return to somewhat normal before more chaos ensures. Let's eat dinner and then we have to talk to your family."

"Alright." Toothless nodded as they continued eating and Hiccup watched everything. No one was at his table except Toothless, and Gobber, who always had an invite to sit there. Originally it had been because he was Stoick's best friend, but now it was because he practically raised Hiccup, who admitted a week ago that if anyone was his father; it was Gobber. Stoick was off to the right, sitting by himself and guarded. After dinner; he'd be returning to his cell as per Hiccup's orders. Everyone thought Hiccup let Stoick off easy, but respected Hiccup for not severely punishing his dad after what he did.

**. . .**

**(8:00 pm)**

Hiccup let the tribe eat their dinner, and have a bit of fun with drinking their mead and talking before sending everyone home around 7:45 pm. The hall was cleaned up, and Stoick had already been sent back to his cell when he'd finished eating at 6:30 pm. Now, the only people left in the hall were Hiccup, Toothless, and Toothless's family. Hiccup decided the Berk Council wasn't needed for this as it wasn't a Berk matter; this was more…Family-related.

"Where do we start?" Toothless asked.

"This is all you, babe; it's your family. The only thing I wanted explained, as promised by your father, is why they didn't stop things before my father started to carry out his plan." Hiccup said. Before anyone else could say anything; there was knocking on the hall doors. "What?" Hiccup asked. The door opened revealing Spitelout, and other members of the council. "I stated this meeting was not involving Berk, and that everyone was to go home. Except those guarding and on patrol."

"We know, Chief. We're sorry to interrupt…But we've got a problem." Spitelout informed as Hiccup stood now.

"Define?" Hiccup asked.

"Evidently, there's some kind of freak storm everywhere right now. All the Chieftains can't get home, so they turned back here…For shelter and requesting permission to stay until it's safe to travel." Sven said as Hiccup sighed, about to allow it.

"And we don't know how…But your modern group is back too, managed to get here through the same storm." Mulch added. Hiccup wanted to get mad, but what good what it do. "They said something pushed them back into the Archipelago, even though the barrier had closed once they crossed it last week and they've been sailing aimlessly the last couple of days, not quite remembering the way here."

"There is one more thing too…" Spitelout said as Hiccup was getting ready to lose the ridiculous restraint he had on his anger.

"Spitelout…Don't beat around the bush. What is it? What else could possibly be happening now that I don't already have enough to deal with?" Hiccup glared.

"The freak storm is closing in on us…It's gonna be bad. All the dragons are not acting like themselves with worry. It's almost freezing and starting to snow, pretty heavy too. What do you want us to do, Chief?" Gobber stepped forward, looking at Hiccup with apologetic eyes.

Hiccup took a breath, closing his eyes. "Toothless, how bad is it gonna be?" Hiccup asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose and corners of his eyes.

"Feels pretty bad, babe. Lot of wind and snow, freezing temperatures. I know that's not what you want to hear…But you know I won't lie to you about things." Toothless stated lightly, not liking that Hiccup was getting stressed again.

"It's fine, I appreciate the honesty…" Hiccup said. "If it's going to be that bad, everyone comes here for lock down. I'd rather not have to move anyone later on if it gets worse, which it sounds that it will. Moving everyone then is dangerous…Spitelout, call for lock down in the hall. The rest of you, follow storm procedure. Get some helpers and move all supplies move into the underground store area so we can access them without leaving the hall."

"Right away, sir." The council replied firmly, rushing off to do what they were told.

"What can we do to help, Hiccup?" Alva, Toothless's sister, asked gently.

"Help me get the hall ready. Tables and benches against the wall, we need the floor space for people to sleep on." Hiccup sighed.

"You got it." Dag, one of Toothless's brothers, replied. Without wasting anymore time as the storm was closing in fast; Toothless, Hiccup, and the Raseri family got to work on getting the hall ready for a storm lock down. This is not how Hiccup wanted to spend his night, and if it was gonna be this bad; the next day or so. Longer than that, and he might lose his mind.


	66. Chapter 66

Life As We Know It

Rated; M for Mature  
Pairing; Hiccup & Toothless(Tallon)  
Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD-related. Everything belongs to its original creator.

66)

**=Toothless's POV=**  
** (9/7/2019-9:00 pm)**  
** (Archipelago; Isle of Berk)**  
** (Hooligan Village; Great Hall)**

I swear the Gods were testing Hiccup and I. After all the nonsense since Stoick first brought himself and the other nine Vikings to Norway, it seemed the hits just kept coming. Hiccup couldn't catch a break, and things only seemed to get worse once we got back to the Archipelago. Now, Hiccup is stuck as Chief, and when we believed that things were calming down a bit; we got it again with this freak storm. Only it wasn't just a normal storm situation where everyone is getting locked in the hall for their safety. It's the Chieftains are back, so are our modern friends. Despite sending them off a week ago; they've all ended up back here because of some Archipelago wide storm. And there's no explaining how our modern friends got back through the barrier when it closed after they left. Hiccup was getting ready to lose it with frustration; I felt it. He was dangerously close to losing his mind. I worried, again, if he was going to develop a headache. Or worse, a migraine. He didn't need either right now. He didn't need this stress. And I couldn't do anything to help him because I didn't know what would make this better. Once again, Hiccup wasn't in the mood to do anything, not even have sex, which was usually a good stress reliever for both of us.

Here we are an hour after getting the news about our returned guests and the storm. Everything was done and everyone was in the hall, finding their places for the night. Hiccup and I were up on the mini-raised area where his Chief chair was. Gobber wasn't far from us, neither were the riders or my family. The Chieftains and their Heirs were far either. Oh, and another development was that now Katja, Colby, Kelda, Hertha, and Brendan were here with Brynjar, Signy, Emma, Vera, and Karina. Olivia, Oivind's half sister had showed as well. It showed me that maybe they were all out on the water, looking for their loved ones before getting blown back into the Archipelago. So…The Grimborn brothers were enjoying having everyone together, so was Alvin in meeting his daughter. Stoick was, of course, with us too. Still being guarded, but unshackled. He hadn't said a word to anyone since the 30th when Hiccup ordered him the prison for the night until his trial on the 31st. I was glad too because I really wanted to sock him in the fact for hurting Hiccup. I swore that nothing would save him from what I did if he hurt Hiccup again…And the only thing saving him was the fact I knew Hiccup needed me more.

I still haven't gotten my answers from my dad or siblings on everything; the storm preparation to precedence. I was Hiccup's mate; the safety of the village was just as much as it was mine since I stand beside him always. I'm his second in command. Hiccup did all his rounds with checking in and making sure everyone was okay; he also made sure the supplies for food and what not were secured under the hall for easy access so no one would have to go outside until this was over. At the moment, everyone is just leaving Hiccup alone unless he addresses them first; they knew he was in a bad mood, and very upset. Even I didn't know what I could say to him that would help right now, and I usually always had the right thing to say that made him feel better. I closed my eyes, trying to think about something.

"It's far too quiet in here…" Hiccup mumbled.

"I think everyone is trying to not give you a headache or any problems." I offered.

"Too late on both of those things…" Hiccup said. "I'd kill for a hard drink or a cigarette right now…"

"Can't help with the alcohol, it's on the boat…But…" I reached into my bag and pulled out a pack of the brand I knew he smoked, a lighter, and a small ashtray. "I always keep a few of these on me in case you need one." I smiled at him, handing the items over. It was worth it to see the small smile in his face as he accepted them from me.

"You're the best." Hiccup kissed my cheek before he set the cigarette between his lips and I flicked the flame on the lighter for him as the tip lit. I let off the button to kill the flame as he took a deep drag, then release the smoke upward and relaxed against the wall.

"Better?" I hoped.

"Slightly, we'll see at the end of it." Hiccup shrugged.

"I'll take slightly." I smiled. "Want me to throw on music too? Be a nice way to ride out the rest of the night?"

"I said slightly better, not party better, Tooth…" Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Maybe another time. Just not tonight, it's been crazy enough."

"Hey, you're the boss. Whatever you want, babe." I told him.

"Don't be a kiss ass either." Hiccup informed. I was trying to be cute with him; I loved seeing his smile and I told him a while back I'd do anything to see it.

"Oh, but that's so much fun." I quirked my brows at him hintingly.

"Toothless!" Hiccup hissed, blushing furiously at the insinuation his mate was making. "Not the time, or place."

"Made a blush and smile, though." I chuckled at him, caressing his cheek and seeing them redden. "That's all I wanted. To see you smile, Hiccup. I told you that a long time ago when your dad and the others got stuck in Norway with us…I'll do or say anything just to see you smile. Just to make you happy, because I love you."

"Yeah…Well, keeping using all those sweet and meaningful words and I'll end up crying." Hiccup muttered bashfully.

"Also told you that as long as they are tears of joy, then I'm fine with you crying." I leaned in and kissed his nose. Hiccup closed his eyes and laid his head on my shoulder as I put my head on his and snaked my arm around his waist. "I love you."

"I love you too." Hiccup replied, relaxing against me and still taking a drag or two from his cigarette every few moments.

It was mostly quiet after this; everyone seemed to be curious or intrigued by mine and Hiccup's relationship. Before they only knew it as friends, maybe brothers. But lovers? It was entirely new to see. I was still strong and protective as I'd always been when it came to him, but I'm sure it was something different to see us cuddling up and sharing kisses, or even me doing whatever I could just to see Hiccup smile and make him happy. I loved this, finally not having to hide. I suppose I can somewhat thank Stoick for it coming out sooner than expected, but I wish it hadn't involved hurting Hiccup as it did. And technically, it was my dad who revealed things. But bottom line; everyone knew we were in love and engaged, but already mated, which meant married as dragons despite Hiccup not being a dragon.

While relaxing, and after Hiccup finished his little smoke break; he seemed calmer and definitely relaxed. That was enough for me. Hopefully, everything could resolve storm-wise tomorrow and we could work on a solution to Hiccup being Chief. The Chieftains were here, might as well handle things while they are instead of waiting and summoning them back out. I sensed my father nearing me as I shifted my eyes to the left to see him standing there.

"Yes, Father?" I asked. Hiccup lifted his head up a bit and looked over as well. I didn't like that my dad was stepping in near us while I finally had Hiccup relaxed and in a decent mood.

"You know we have to talk." Drake stated.

"And it has to be right now?" I inquired.

"It's been put off several times due to other circumstances." Drake informed.

"What do we have to talk about, Dad?" I remarked. "You have no business tracking me down or interfering on anything here. Not that I'm not grateful you stepped in to help Hiccup and I, but still…Why would you of all dragons, help a human. You detest them."

"In case you haven't noticed, son; I'm human right now." Drake said.

"Yeah, still want to know about how. But same questions as before we were told about the storm…Why are you here? How did you know anything regarding mine and Hiccup's lives in Norway? Even my last name as Raseri, which was given as cover to hide that I am a dragon in human form…" I stared at him.

"Yes, I'm aware. Tallon Raseri, a modernized name that allowed you to keep dragon traits to it." Drake replied as I rolled my eyes.

"For you to know all this; you had to have members of the pack watching me in Norway, or anywhere I've gone for that matter." I pointed out.

"Well, of course, son. Just because you left didn't mean I stopped loving you. I wasn't happy with your decision to take off, but-," Drake began as I suddenly got up.

"I left to find peace!" I glared now. "Despite humans killing our mother and your mate; I searched for peace, to stop the fighting. To find the one human, or perhaps a few who didn't want to kill dragons. Who refused to. And I found Hiccup. And not happy with my decision? You told me if I left, not to come back or you'd kill me." I sneered out. "You had no right tracking me down, and watching me all these years when you didn't even support what I wanted to leave to do. And by the Gods, thanks to Hiccup; I was able to. I'm different, like Hiccup. This is why we get along so well. We both come from royal families as firstborns. Both lost our mothers to the opposite species. Both have fathers who don't care what we want or support us being different!"

I felt a hand hold mine and looked to see Hiccup standing there beside me with a soft smile. I knew what it meant; this was him giving me his support as I'd done for him when he fought with Stoick. This should only show everyone that Hiccup and I are madly in love and definitely meant to be together. I took a breath and looked back at my dad. "Now…If you want to tell me something useful that will matter to me…Tell me how you're all human. As far as I knew, I'm the only dragon who stayed in this form upon crossing into the Archipelago." I demanded.

My father stared at me a moment, and chuckled a bit. "You believe the barrier around the Archipelago is what shifted your form from dragon to human?"

I was slightly taken aback by his counter question. Of course I believed that, what else would it have been? "I only saw it change when I passed the barrier with Hiccup four and a half years ago…"

"Forgive my laughter, son. I'm sorry." Drake calmed himself, and shook his head. "I don't blame you for not knowing; you left young, so you missed that portion of your abilities training."

I arched a brow at him now. "You mean…The barrier hasn't been what's changing his form back and forth? And he has other abilities as a dragon that he missed due to leaving at ten years old?" Hiccup asked curiously now.

Drake nodded to confirm. "Changing our forms is an exclusive Night Fury ability. We can shift back and forth whenever we want; this is how we've survived and thrived this long. Because we change our appearance and blend in with humans, living our daily lives as they do, and no one suspects a thing."

"So…How come Toothless can't shift forms? He's been like this since we crossed back into the Archipelago in June." Hiccup mentioned.

"That's just because he never learned how to shift back and forth is all." Dag remarked. "It's covered in ability training when we're thirteen, mark of a young adult and can control our magic-based abilities."

"Yeah, but it's real easy," Cort smiled.

"But I don't understand that if I never learned how to shift forms because I left three years before training would have started…Why did I shift crossing the barrier?" I questioned.

Drake sighed softly. "The shift is brought on by sheer will power, my son. It's a state of mind, willing yourself to shift from dragon to human, or vice-versa. It takes a great deal of concentration the first few times, but once you get it down; it's takes nothing at all but a single thought of what form you want."

"And if you don't focus hard enough, you become hybrid. Half and half, which take more concentration to correct." Alva giggled.

"Huh…The reason we thought it was the barrier was because the Terrible Terror, Sharpshot, turned into a bird on crossing. And we had theory that it was because the boat was struck by lightning, and I had wished that Toothless and I could talk to one another. This happened the moment we passed through, so we thought it was because of that." Hiccup informed.

"Oh, it had a part to play in it." Drake smiled. "Your wish, Hiccup, accompanied by Toothless's thoughts to do the same is what triggered the transformation. He was focused just enough to bring it forward because he clearly wished the same thing. As I said, will power. For that moment on crossing, Toothless's mind was totally focused on the one goal of you two being able to talk, which was defined by making him human as his ability does not extend to turning you into a dragon." He explained.

"But the lightning had nothing to do with it, just random bolt that encased the ship?" I asked.

"No, that was part of it too, brother." Dag informed. "We're the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. A lot of our magic comes from lightning that we charge ourselves with. You said that upon Hiccup's wish and crossing, the boat was hit by lightning?" Hiccup and I nodded. "Toothless was drawing on the magic to fulfill your wish. We work with lightning in training, how to channel it to us to power up, if that's an easier way to understand how it works."

"That…Makes a lot of sense, actually. So…If Toothless charged up right now, obviously not in here, but outside…He could charge his ability to go back to being a dragon?" Hiccup wondered, making sure he understood.

"That's correct. Well done, Hiccup. You understand more of dragon things than I first assumed you would." Drake smiled at him.

"Well…I've spent a lot of time with Toothless, understanding dragons is kind of what I do best…" Hiccup blushed a little.

"I give credit where it's due. Very good, Hiccup." Drake nodded to him, and then turned his eyes back on me.

"I can train you to shift back and forth, son. You need only ask, or you can attempt to do it on your own. Your decision, of course. I can show you all the things you missed. Our pack is back in Norway under the watch of your other brother; he goes by Erik." Drake said.

"I was going to ask where he was. So you've all be there this whole time?" I questioned.

"Well, we moved there when you were spotted leaving the Archipelago with Hiccup. Some reside here, others reside there. A way to constantly learn the ways of the human world we live in, and fit in. You and Hiccup know the struggle to keep up with things. When we discovered your modern name, we decided to have them as well." Drake mentioned.

"I'll consider it, still pretty mad at you for what happened eleven years ago…" I remarked.

"I understand, but do recall that when you were found before going under the control of Red Death, something else you could have avoided if you stuck around to learn how to reverse the control and go into Alpha Mode…I said I was sorry and wanted you to come home." Drake reminded.

"Regardless of what happened with Red Death…It brought me to Hiccup, literally to the ground," I said.

"HEY!" Hiccup huffed.

"I was teasing! And if I might be allowed to finish, love…Regardless of all that; I don't regret what happened or my choices leading to it…Because it brought me to you. And here we are now six amazing years later, mated, and soon to be married. I'll never regret any of it, Hiccup." I told him gently, hooking his chin with my finger and kissing his lips lightly. The blush on his cheeks told me all I needed to hear that he was overjoyed I said things the way I did.

"Son…You will never know how sorry I am for not trusting or listening to your beliefs that not all humans were bad. There are still many out there who take pride and thrill in hunting dragons. Having to live among humans all these years; I see they are not all of evil intention. You are my eldest son, and I love you always. All I want is for your success and happiness in life, as I want for your brothers and sister. And I can see…" Drake paused with a smile to Hiccup now. "That your dreams and desires have led you to where you are happy. And I'm overjoyed you've settled down and taken a mate, and he happens to be the one you fought at risk of your own lives, to bring the peace you both believed was always possible. You are my son; you will always be part of this family. And now, Hiccup as well. I expect nothing but greatness from both of you…And you know I will not ask you to come home. I am okay with anything you do, as long as you are safe and happy. And that there can be visits, or perhaps we all reside together…Wherever you two end up. I'm sure there's time for that later, but the bottom line, son…When I am wrong, I say I'm wrong…So I hope you will accept my apology and forgive me, knowing that I accept, support, and love you always."

My eyes widened in surprise. I couldn't believe my father just said all that to me. I know it was told to me before, and I refused to believe it was true unless I saw it. This was me seeing it over the last week since I saw him again. He protected me, and Hiccup without a second thought. He's supported everything I've done. He's…Proud of me, and happy as long as I am. I don't sense any lies or ulterior motives in his voice or aura. My father is being genuine with me. I looked at Hiccup, who was smiling at me and holding my hand tightly; he gave a soft nod and I understood what he was silently saying. I took a breath and looked at my dad.

"Apology accepted, and I forgive you, Father." I finally said. "Thank you." I let go of Hiccup's hand to step closer to my dad as we touched foreheads and stepped away again. As I told Hiccup many times, dragons showed affection differently, most of it was just physical touch. Hiccup smiled at this; he was clearly happy to see my father and I made up. I smiled and hugged Hiccup tightly. "I love you."

"Love you too, baby." Hiccup replied. Now hopefully, we could just ride out this storm and work on freeing Hiccup from being Chief afterward, so we can get back to our own lives.


	67. Chapter 67

Life As We Know It

Rated; M for Mature  
Pairing; Hiccup & Toothless(Tallon)  
Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD-related. Everything belongs to its original creator.

67)

**=Hiccup's POV=**  
**(9/8/2019-6:00 am)**  
**(Archipelago; Isle of Berk)**  
**(Hooligan Village; Great Hall)**

I really was happy for Toothless, that he got to see his family after eleven years apart and made up with his father. I couldn't lie, it hurt me a bit to basically be looking in the mirror of when my father said all those things to me when I got engaged to Toothless, only my father's words ended up being lies. Toothless's reactions showed that his father meant what he said, and that is why he was forgiven. The rest of the night in the hall was pretty quiet; I checked on everyone, and the storm. Around 10:15 pm, I finally decided to go to sleep with the promise from some friends and my in-laws now, that it was okay to rest because we'd be in here all night and nothing was going to happen. If it did, they'd wake me. I was grateful to have these people in my life. I know Toothless was up a little later on talking to his dad and siblings; guess they were talking about the abilities thing. I found it astounding, but it meant that the barrier never had anything to do with Toothless's transformations; it was just Toothless's natural born powers and wanting to be able to talk to me as I did with him. The barrier still changed dragons who cross though, this was proven with Sharpshot, so maybe Drake or the others could shed light on that later on.

About now, it's 6 am. I wanted to sleep in more; it had been a long time since I've had to sleep on a floor with only a sleep pad and blanket. My pillow was Toothless's arm after he came to bed around midnight. I didn't really sleep great, but I was Chief, and more than protecting the Hooligans…We had honored guests too, so I couldn't shirk my job duties to make sure everyone was good. I knew some were awake, so I should probably get up and see what's going on with the storm. Hopefully, it was lessening and we'd be getting out of the hall today. I really didn't want to stay another night. I didn't want to stay another hour, but we'd see when I finally check. I shifted a bit, finding Toothless's arms locked around my waist. I smiled some.

"Babe…Babe, let me up…I gotta check the storm, and use the bathroom…" I nudged against him slightly. Reluctantly, after groaning in defiance to release me, I felt his arms loosen as I got free and then kissed him gently on the lips before moving through the room to reach the restroom. It had been an idea I suggested a while back during a visit to install them all over the village; outhouses, or straight bathrooms where more than one person could go at a time with the privacy of stalls. It…Had actually been an idea I gave my dad and was surprised on my next visit to see he followed through on doing. Everyone liked it; easier to not have to go all the way home, or go in the woods, behind some bush or tree. I was trying to bring the modern to the Archipelago, at least a little of it to make life easier. Once I did my business; I returned to the hall, noticing who was awake and not yet. I silently got to the doors to open them a bit and look out. I was not happy with what I saw either.

Still storming and from what I could tell in the early morning light, which you couldn't hardly tell with the dark clouds and white out snowstorm, wouldn't be lightening up any time this morning, probably not even this afternoon. But I'd still watch it. Sometimes storms seemed awful, but then blew off after a couple hours. Grumbling for the current situation of how it looked at the moment, I closed the door and resealed it shut with the door barricade boards.

"How's it look?" I jumped at the sound of Toothless's voice behind me, I whipped around and panted from being scared.

"What have I told you about sneaking up on me like that? One of these days you'll give me a heart attack!" I scolded. Toothless chuckled a little and pulled me into a hug.

"Aw, I'm sorry, love." Toothless nuzzled my cheek as I sighed and hugged him back.

"It's still pretty bad. We're definitely in here until the storm lightens, stops, or moves off. I can't say right now; I can barely see dad's house right next to the hall. The temperature is dropping still, but all I can do is watch through the day and see what happens. For now…I'm gonna say we're in for the day, and possibly the night again too." I mumbled, showing my disdain about the information.

Toothless held me tightly still. "Come on, it won't be so bad. You could be stuck with just the tribe?" I glared at him. "Okay, okay…Just kidding, babe. Relax a little. Getting upset or angry only makes it worse. Just calm down and think on the bright side."

"Having a really hard time finding one after the past, like, nine weeks that we've been stuck here…So please…Point one out for me?" I asked.

"Well…You have me, and you'll always have me?" Toothless offered. I looked up into his eyes, my head had originally been between his neck and shoulder. I smiled a little and held him tighter as I closed my eyes, letting out a soft breath of contentment.

"And you're always exactly what I need, and want." I told him as he kissed my forehead then pushed me back a bit and caressed my cheek with his thumb.

"I promise everything is going to be okay, babe. We'll deal with this storm and the lock down together, as we've done everything else. A lock down doesn't have to be boring; we could make it fun. You're good at that, riling everyone up for a good time." Toothless reminded.

"I'll…Consider it. But right now, I just want to get through the morning…We'll see how things are around lunch or dinner. As good as you make me feel, I'm still pretty annoyed and hating this entire situation…" I admitted.

"I know, love. But we just have to make the best out of it. You look and sound tired…" Toothless mentioned.

"I am…I didn't sleep great last night, but I'm fine. I can just nap later when the boredom sets in and everyone does the same…I gotta get things going for now…" I sighed.

"I'll help. Where do we start?" Toothless inquired gently.

"Making sure everyone is okay, and getting breakfast going; I'll announce the storm status before everyone eats." I informed. Toothless nodded as we headed back to our spot and then got to work.

**. . .**

**(2:00 pm)**

The storm hasn't let up and it's so dark outside that you can hardly tell its daytime at all. The morning went fairly smoothly, no one was happy about the news but understood that we couldn't control the weather. Everyone woke up around 7:30 am, breakfast was ready at 8:30 am and I gave the announcement before everyone ate. The rest of the morning was everyone moseying around to make idle conversation with friends with me watching everything and making rounds to ensure everyone was okay, if there were concerns, or anyone was cold and needed something. It wasn't hard, but there was a lot. It kept me busy as I had more than just the Hooligan Tribe to care for; I also had the visiting Chieftains, their Heirs or Heiresses, and my modern group. So this had me on my feet until about 11:45 pm, and I had to get lunch on at 12 pm, so we could eat it for 1 pm. Lock down meals were not fancy or feast-like. It was all basic stuff that fed a lot. Mainly stew and bread. Fruit was the breakfast choice. It was all we could do as we needed to make it last for the time we're stuck in here.

Everyone was done with eating lunch now, the boredom was already starting to set in. The idle chatter was becoming sarcasm, nitpicking, and eventually I knew it would become arguing and elevate to fighting. It always did because as I remember my dad telling me that Vikings always had something to fight about; if it wasn't with dragons or enemies, it was with one another. I didn't need any fights breaking out as their source of entertainments, so I was silently debating if I should get some kind of music playing; that kept them busy a week ago. I didn't know, I wasn't really in the mood for all that extra when I had so much on my mind. I was sitting on mine and Toothless's makeshift bed watching everything closely. Toothless wasn't far away, but talking with his family and catching up with them after last decade or so. I sighed some and closed my eyes.

"Uncle Hiccup!" My eyes opened as I saw Emma, Keldan, and Colby standing before me. With them was Lilly, Lukas, Sigrid, Askel, and Hagen, but only the younger kids called me uncle. The rest would call be brother.

"Yes?" I replied to them softly. "Everything okay?"

"We're bored!" How did I know that was coming? I knew the adults wouldn't complain, but the kids would very vocally inform me that they wanted something to do during the lock down that was fun.

"Not much I can do, kiddos. Bad storm, can't leave the hall right now." I told them.

"But you know how to have fun…Play a game with us?" Emma hoped.

"Well, we can't play tag because there's no space here to be running around. How about hide and seek?" I suggested. Room full of people, kids hiding everywhere. That should keep them busy for a few rounds.

"Okay!" The kids cheered as I got up, already knowing I'd be counting first.

"Can we play too, Chief Hiccup?" Asked a young voice as I saw some of the village kids under ten approaching nervously.

"Sure, the more the merrier." I nodded. "Do you know how?" They shook their head. "One person counts to ten, the rest all hide. The person who counts looks around for everyone hidden. If you get found, you're out until the next round. If you stay hidden and the seeker gives up, you win. If the seeker finds everyone, they win." I explained.

"Sounds easy, and fun! Are you counting first?" one girl asked as I nodded to her.

"Since there are so many of you…I'll count to twenty. When you hear ready or not, here I come; I'll start searching for people." I informed.

"Alright!" The kids called as I crouched down a bit and covered my eyes with my hands, starting to count to twenty. I heard scurrying around and hushes for others to keep quiet or I'd hear where they were. I only laughed a bit and kept counting. The room seemed to be quiet and watching. No one really knew these games, so I guessed they were trying to watch the outcome.

**. . .**

**(4:00 pm)**

We played about five rounds. I was always the one person not found despite how many kids played. So I technically won every game. But it was ruled I lost two of them because Toothless ratted me out to the kids and hinted where I was hiding. One of my best tricks was hiding, so them finding me was impossible if not for the help. I was not happy with my lover for telling, but he said it wouldn't be any fun if I won every round against kids, so he evened it up a little. I guess I couldn't argue it. But now we were back to not doing anything; there was a limit on games we could play, but some of the kids left to take naps anyway and snack a bit. Toothless and I played a few rounds of war and slapjack with the deck of cards in my bag; easy for everyone to see that Toothless might be lovers, but we're extremely competitive with one another too. Everyone was back to being bored and starting to bicker again. The storm wasn't any better, still; I guess I saw and felt where the annoyance was coming from to be locked down. I usually didn't care growing up. I'd find a quiet corner to sit in and draw. I'd already done this for half an hour; I even tried napping, but couldn't sleep.

"Uncle Hiccup!" Brought me from my thoughts.

"I don't want to hear the words _I'm Bored_ again." I replied.

"Okay…We're in need of fun and you're the best at it, so entertain us." Askel snickered.

I shot him an unamused glare. "First of all, you sound like Henrik. Secondly…Watch it, little brother…" Toothless stifled a laugh at how Askel basically reworded the I'm bored to something else. "You are not helping any."

"What, babe? Come on, that was pretty good. And he didn't say I'm bored…" Toothless stated. I crossed my arms over my chest at him. "Alright, alright…You win. I'm on your side. Move it along, kids. It's not Hiccup's job to be a playmate for you; he has the village to tend to."

"But he's the funnest!" Keldan pouted. Okay, how could I be mad at that? I sighed gently and gave a smile to the younger kids.

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

"Well….We were wondering if you'd sing?" Emma said. "Please?"

"I suppose I can do a few before dinner." I gave in.

"YAY!" The children cheered. Gods, what did I just agree to?

"S-So can you do anything from Frozen 2? We watched it on the ride to home before we got pushed back here." Lilly wondered.

"Bit on the high range, but yeah; I can." I nodded. "Let me guess…You want to hear them all, don't you?"

"No…Just Into The Unknown, Show Yourself, Next Right Thing, and maybe All Is Found…" Sigrid giggled.

"Oh, so all of them except Lost In The Woods." I rolled my eyes, but still smiled.

"Yep." the girls demanded.

"Alright, I'll do All Is Found before bed since it's a lullaby. But I'll do the other three, okay?" I offered.

"KAY!" The children suddenly all gathered again in a half circle around me.

"You up for this?' Toothless questioned.

"I'll be fine, baby." I nodded to him as he accepted the answer and relaxed. The room was already quiet, I guess everyone did enjoy when I sang. Oh well, guess it kind of felt like being in Norway again. All I saw was anticipation and smiles.

**. . .**

**=Normal POV=**

Hiccup decided to hook his computer up the projector again as it stayed all hooked up from the last party. His laptop had a full charge, and the generator still worked as it worked on gas, and a battery that was charged up on it when it used solar and lunar power.

"Okay, ready?" Hiccup asked the group of kids sitting before him. They nodded quickly as Hiccup got the music videos up for each song, and went to start the first one; Into The Unknown. Hiccup let it load and begin. On the cue for lyrics to come, he took a breath before beginning._ "I can hear you, but I won't. Some look for trouble while others don't. There's a thousand reasons I should go about my day, and ignore your whispers, which I wish would go away. Oh. Oh…"_ The music began to pick up. It was Hiccup's voice over the original artists, just so everyone could hear it and him._ "You're not a voice. You're just a ringing in my ear and if heard you, which I don't, I'm spoken for I fear. Everyone I've ever loved is here within these walls. I'm sorry secret siren but I'm blocking out your calls! I've had my adventure, I don't need something new. I'm afraid of what I'm risking if I follow you-!"_

_"Into the unknown! Into the unknown! Into the unknoooown!"_ Hiccup sang out. The music dropped again, lower and more gentle.

Hiccup took another breath. _"What do you want? Because you've been keeping me awake. Are you here to distract me, so I make a big mistake?"_ A pause as he looked off to the side a bit and Toothless picked up that Hiccup was somewhat relating to the song itself about being stuck in a position where the person felt they'd just mess up. _"Or are you someone out there who is a little bit like me…Who knows deep down, I'm not where I'm meant to be?..."_ Yeah, Hiccup definitely had personal feelings with the song. Sighing gently, Hiccup prepared to continue. _"Every day is a little harder, as I feel my power grow…"_ Shockingly, Hiccup seemed to move his hands like Elsa did in the video, only his revealed fire in his palms as everyone's eyes widened. Hiccup didn't have powers, did he?! _"Don't you know that part of me longs to go-!"_

_"Into the unknown! Into the unknown! Into the unknoooown!"_ The fire seemed to burst a bit in puffs or streams, but nothing that could do any damage. Toothless only chuckled because he already knew how Hiccup did it. _"Oh-oh! Are you out there? Do you know me? Can you feel me? Can you show me?!"_ He sang, moving his arms and hands to give the fire display in a safe space. _"Ah-Ah! Ah-Ah! Ah-Ah. Ah-AH! Where are you going, don't leave me alone…How do I follow you into the unknooooooooown!" _The end of the song showed Hiccup in the same position as Elsa; head thrown back and arms out. His hands gave a burst of fire, sparking up like fireworks and then it went out after a moment.

Panting a little, Hiccup fixed his head and smiled. "What?"

"No one knows what to make of your fire powers." Toothless chuckled a bit. "Guess mating a dragon has it's perks, doesn't it?" He snickered. "I mean, besides the amazing se-,"

"TOOTHLESS RASERI!" Hiccup yelled, cutting him off. "If you finish that sentence, I swear to Odin…" He warned.

"What are you gonna do, Chief Hiccup? You can't beat me in a fight…" Toothless teased.

Hiccup folded his arms over his chest. "I'll…I'll train you to behave like a good dragon." He countered.

Toothless leaned in now, making Hiccup flinch at the suddenness of Toothless moving. "Oh, please great dragon master…Train me…" He said in a seductive voice that made Hiccup want to shiver, but he kept himself composed.

"I…You…Ugh, you're impossible you useless reptile. Why did I marry you again?" Hiccup mumbled.

"Because I'm adorable and you love me, you stubborn Viking." Toothless winked. "Also…We're mates…Not married yet. But you still have to live with me the rest of your life, because yanno…The whole Mating Bond thing that dad explained last week." Toothless shrugged with a smile.

"Adorable indeed. And yes I do love you…But could you keep our private affairs…Private?" Hiccup asked, not wanting to deal with anyone's looks or questions.

"As you wish, love." Toothless agreed, sneaking a kiss to his lips and effectively making him drop his guard and blush intently.

"For anyone wondering…No, Toothless and I mating did not give me the ability to manipulate fire…It's just another one of my inventions…" Hiccup clarified.

"Badass invention…" Brynjar grinned. "You can't even tell it's just for show…"

"That was the entire point." Hiccup said. "Now…Onto the next song?" He asked the kids, who nodded their heads wildly, still entranced by the fire Hiccup displayed.


	68. Chapter 68

Life As We Know It

Rated; M for Mature  
Pairing; Hiccup & Toothless(Tallon)  
Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD-related. Everything belongs to its original creator.

68)

**=Toothless's POV=**  
**(9/8/2019-4:30 pm)**  
**(Archipelago; Isle of Berk)**  
**(Hooligan Village; Great Hall)**

Despite the storm happening outside, and us being locked down in the Great Hall for an undetermined amount of time; it wasn't awful. Hiccup wasn't in an awful mood like this morning, and I think it's a lot to do with the singing; it was his favorite things to next to cook or spend time with me. I know I revealed a lot about us, but it didn't make Hiccup mad; it made him blush and then I'd top it off with being cute and he'd smile. Since that little moment we had after everyone seriously wondered if Hiccup had fire powers; Hiccup sang The Next Right Thing from Frozen 2, even though it was out of order, but the kids requested for Show Yourself last, before All Is Found, which he'd do when they were laying down to go to sleep. I had the sneaking assumption that we'd be locked down through the night again. At least Hiccup was having fun, and happy; that's all that mattered to me.

"Okay, okay! Now Show Yourself, and then dinner. Right, Uncle Hiccup?" Emma asked.

"You got it, Princess." Hiccup nodded as the kids cheered more. Hiccup reset the music to Show Yourself, but didn't hit play yet. I saw him freeze a bit and suddenly look around.

"What's wrong, babe?" I asked him.

Hiccup didn't reply at first, then he shook his head and focused on what he was doing. "Nothing, Toothless. Thought I heard something, but was probably my imagination playing tricks on me from all the silence."

"You sure? You looked pretty convinced that you heard something." I stated gently.

"I swear I did…But the room is silent, and no one else seemed to hear it…So I'm assuming that all the stress has finally made me go insane." Hiccup shrugged a little.

"What did it sound like?" My father, Drake, inquired.

"I dunno. Kind'a felt like someone was saying my name." Hiccup replied.

"But what did it sound like?" Drake asked again.

"Quiet, like a whisper and it came with a very gentle breeze." Hiccup informed.

"Which way did the breeze come from?" Always wondered curiously.

**=Normal POV=**

"Came from behind, then shifted around and turned going towards where you are." Hiccup said. "But again, it's probably nothing. The hall is old, bad storm; Odin knows the building is drafty and I've lost my mind to the stress of the last nine weeks." He stated before preparing to sing again. Just before he was about to begin the music again; he felt the wind go by him and circle around like a warm embrace; the voice saying his name came through with it. Toothless noticed the look on his face again; he wasn't imagining anything and looked confused, as if this wasn't the first time it's happened.

**_You are more than what they see. Sing, Hiccup. Release the truth. Become who are you meant to be._**

Hiccup knew that was too specific to just be his imagination; this voice was addressing him. Hiccup never turned the music on as he felt the wind push him to face everyone else, but he wasn't looking at them.

**_Sing._**

Taking an almost nervous, but cautious breath; Hiccup relaxed himself. _"Every inch of me is trembling, but not from the cold. Something is familiar. Like a dream I can reach, but not quite hold. I can sense you there, like a friend I've always known. I'm arriving…And if feels like I am home."_ Hiccup started. And while no one minded Hiccup singing, there wasn't any music playing. Not even the video. This was Hiccup's voice, on it's own. _"I've always been a fortress, cold secrets deep inside. You have secrets too, but you don't have to hide…"_

Toothless just watching, Hiccup wasn't singing this because he was asked anymore. Like with Into The Unknown, Hiccup felt a connection to the song. Toothless had heard it before in the movie because it was one of their date nights to watch something and Hiccup had early access to downloading it. But this felt different than even the other song that talked about wanting to venture to find something and not feeling like you didn't belong. This song, as Toothless understood, was used when Elsa was finding the voice that called to her and finding herself, who she was meant to be. Hiccup longed for that, and he'd admitted to never understanding his purpose, or that he actually felt like himself. Yes, he liked to be who he was in the different sense. But was that who he was, or how he was.

_"Show yourself. I'm dying to meet you. Show yourself. It's your turn. Are you the one I've been looking for all of my life…Show yourself. I'm ready to learn."_ Hiccup continued as he looked up and around more. _"Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah…"_ Hiccup almost called out instead of sang, and then stopped, waiting for something. And then, everyone heard something in the silence. A voice repeating the same call Hiccup gave, only it was more like a ghostly, distant type of tone. Hiccup felt a pull towards the middle of the room and started walking for it slowly, hesitantly.

_"I've never felt so certain when all my life I've been torn. That I'm here for a reason, could it be the reason I was born! I've always been so different, normal rules did not apply. Is this the day? Are you the way, I finally find out why?!"_ Hiccup's voice became more confident, and his movements through the room to the middle were faster. Toothless took notice that his father and siblings were having people clear a path and keep back.

_"Show yourself! I'm no longer trembling. Here I am, I've come so far! You are the one I've been waiting for, all of my life! Oh, show yourself! Let me see who you are!..."_ Hiccup suddenly stopped as a light was coming towards him, but he stayed still and observed as it continued to happen. _"Come to me now. Open your door. Don't make me wait, one moment more."_ The lights took form as dragons classification symbols; seven of them, representing Stoker, Boulder, Tidal, Mystery, Tracker, Sharp, and Strike. They'd swirl around Hiccup once and take their place in a line before him. It was odd, but Hiccup started smiling as he walked closer to the symbols, and brought his hands up as the symbols flashed. _"Come to me now! Open your door-,"_ Hiccup raised his hands up, as the symbols moved in the motion; Hiccup began to lower his hands down as the symbols fell flat on the floor in a circle around him. _"Don't make me wait one moment mooooore!"_

A glowing white circle appeared in the middle of the symbols as Hiccup took a hesitant lean forward before leaping and jumping into the circle as everything responded by glowing it's rightful color. The circle around Hiccup flashed and shot upward towards the ceiling, a white veil seemed to fall over the room, showing images from Hiccup's life up to his now, twenty-one. There was even some moments from the past before he was born. Toothless was astounded by everything he saw, so was everyone else because something like this had never been seen before. The voice everyone heard before was seen to belong to a young boy who looked like Hiccup, but not dressed the same; this was generations ago.

_"Come, my darling, homeward bound…."_ Sang a female voice as Hiccup turned around behind him on the back wall where the Chief's chair was to see his mother there, smiling at him; it was only her face, and clearly just an image.

"Mom?" Hiccup asked as the image smiled at him, looking nothing but proud. It made Hiccup tear up and smile.

_"I am found!"_ Hiccup sang out as the symbol he was standing on flashed again and his outfit started to change. _"Show yourself! Step into your power."_ Hiccup dawned black pants, and a longer long sleeve tunic top. His boots were dark gray with a somewhat lighter shade of fur around the calves. Black leather arm guards were on his wrists and stretched to just below the elbow bend. There was a belt black belt dawning all the dragon class symbols around it and a crest with the symbol for Night Fury and Strike Class. His sword and shield stayed in place on his back while metal shoulder protectors with the Strike Class symbol of a Night Fury appeared and from them grew a long black dragon scale cape; it had a single **_S_** shape in the form of a dragon in the middle of it, but the design was big, so it took up a good portion of the middle of the cape. _"Grow yourself into something new."_ The last thing to appear on Hiccup was a gold helmet with horns on the left and right sides on Hiccup's head.

_"You are the one you've been waiting for!"_ His mother sang gently.

_"All of my life! Oh, show yourself!"_ Hiccup smiled, on the verge of tears, but kept them back. _"Ah-ah! Ah-ah! Ah-ah-ah!"_ All the glowing stopped as the symbols on the floor vanished leaving just Hiccup there looking around at the memories on the walls, literally.

"Is anyone else as lost as I am?" Snotlout sounded, and was ignored. Mostly due to shock.

"What is all this?" Stoick asked.

"They're the memories of all the Hiccup Horrendous Haddock in history. Technically, just three. The first, second, and of course, Hiccup here being the third." Drake said. "I'm surprised you've forgotten your history over the years." He added.

"I…I don't understand why all this happened?" Hiccup breathed out, still looking over himself.

"Hiccup, your ancestor, Hiccup the First, lived a thousand years before you did. He was the first Viking to ever bond with a dragon, befriend one over kill it like the rest of his tribe. This tribe, in fact. Hiccup the First was a Hooligan, and he was born and resided on Berk. Hiccup the First ended the first dragon war, and became not Chief of Berk, but King of the Archipelago. Every tribe within Archipelago walls was under his command and rule, even the tribe Chieftains." Drake explained gently.

"But…How does that affect me?" Hiccup asked.

"Because you descend from Hiccup the First, as did Hiccup the Second. Unfortunately, Hiccup the Second was killed by his father, Grimbeard the Ghastly, because of some lie he believed from his other son. You remember all that history, yes, lad?" Gobber questioned. "I remember telling ya about it, because you were curious about your family history."

"I remember…Grimbeard the Ghastly had three sons. Chucklehead, Thugheart, and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Second. Hiccup the Second was abandoned for being a runt, but saved by dragons. Grimbeard killed him on a lie of Hiccup's the Second's intentions from Thugheart." Hiccup replied.

"Thugheart was the first Chief of the Outcasts." Alvin mentioned. "He was married to Psychofanta, having a son, Algarick Ogglebert, who married Excellinor the witch and they had me. But I was born on Berk because my father didn't want to rule the Outcasts. Then I was cast out and took over leading the Outcasts some years ago."

"And Chucklehead went on to rule Berk, married to Brenda Bigarms the Sixth and had Squidface the Terrible, who is my grandfather. Squidface married, but I forget who…But he had my dad, Spitelout, and…Five sisters, who…I have no idea where they are these days." Hiccup stated.

"Correct, very good, Hiccup. So you were paying attention." Gobber chuckled.

"Haha, very funny, Gobber. But seriously…What's all this," Hiccup motioned to himself. "Have to do with the past?"

"Because you're a descendant to the first king of the Archipelago, Hiccup. And you followed in your ancestors footprints in befriending a dragon and ending the war between them and Vikings." Toothless said, realizing it now. Hiccup looked at him, arching a brow. "After Grimbeard killed Hiccup the Second, the kingdom of the Archipelago fell. Thugheart ruled the Outcasts, and Chucklehead returned to Berk and became Chief, thus following the line down to you. Hiccup the Second, had he lived, would have been the next in line to rule the Archipelago as he also befriended dragons. But as he passed…It goes to you. Hiccup the Third, who befriended a dragon and ended a war. You might have been born as Heir to Berk, but you were also born as next in line to rule the Archipelago, babe."

"How did…Singing a song from a movie trigger this?" Hiccup asked. "I get all that, kind of…But the changing?"

"All your life, as the song reveals, you've wondered who you are and who you're meant to be. This is it, Hiccup." Toothless said. "You said you kept hearing a voice right before you sang, someone calling your name. And we see now…" He motioned to Hiccup the First on the wall. "It was your ancestor, showing you the way to become who you're meant to. And I believe your mother appeared as an obvious ghost because she's known all along that this, being King of the Archipelago, is your destiny."

"The song was about finding yourself, who you're meant to be. You singing, and letting whatever force it was guide you to all the things you did just now, triggered the transformation. You're a Viking King, so you took on the appearance of one. The dragon class symbols appearing for you represent that you've discovered every type of species out there, in every class. You've associated and trained them all. You're not just a king, Hiccup, but you are the dragon master too. I know you don't call yourself that, but it's what Hiccup was considered, and the mark he bore is on your cape. It's called the Dragonmark. It was said, not sure if true, that Hiccup the First could speak Dragonese. Meaning-," Drake paused.

"That like Toothless can talk in both languages, so can I? Is…That why I've always understood dragons without…Hearing anything?" Hiccup asked.

"It's very possible, Hiccup. I've always wondered about you, since my scouts found Toothless here on Berk. Your name always rang familiar as your Viking history is also part of ours too. Our stories, of course, were of a dragon who was friends with a Viking and they ended the war. We've been watching all these years, and I had the slightest feeling that you were the descendant of Hiccup the First after hearing about you befriending my son, and I knew for sure when you two ended the war." Drake smiled.

Hiccup wished he could have kept the happy feeling, but all this just…Continued to tie him to the Archipelago. A place he didn't want to live anymore. "Great..." Hiccup mumbled, not bothering to hide that he didn't like this. As much of an honor as it was to not be Chief of Berk, but King of the entire Archipelago; this didn't make him happy, even if he'd finally found who he was meant to be. "I didn't want to be Chief of Berk, now I'm King of the Archipelago…I didn't want more responsibility…What if I don't want the job?"

"Well…I assume the kingdom would fall, again as it did after Hiccup the Second was killed. Everything would just go back to being Chiefs leading their tribes...The same as it was before this happened." Drake informed lightly. "But…I advise, Hiccup, that you don't make the hasty decision to abdicate your throne as king…"

"Why not?" Hiccup asked.

"Because with you in power as king, beloved…You've got the power to overrule any tribal law or tradition. Your power is above all the Chieftains, and you can change any of those things you didn't like or approve of without their consent or vote…Say for example…The one about being married and having to have one blood child to remain Chief…?" Toothless hinted. "And you don't have to rule the Archipelago while residing in it. Hiccup…You set all the rules now. You can change old ones, make new ones! Don't give this up, please? I know you don't want to be a leader…But you can work things that way you still have a normal life, in Norway while things are taken care of here. As long as you keep your position; you're in charge of everything done here regarding Vikings. All of them answer to you. Like…You're president of the Archipelago, and they are your mayors/governors of their home state/island."

Hiccup eyed him a moment; he did have a point. "And because these islands were owned by and under the rule of King Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the First…It was in effect long before the Queen of Denmark had any say in things. Not, that it matters because she probably won't care all too much if you're leading the Vikings…" Dag offered. "My brother is right, Hiccup. Don't give this up; you wanted to have a say in anything you do, your life…This is how you take back what is yours and do what you wanna do."

Hiccup sighed. "I will think about it; this is still a big job for one person who never even learned how to be Chief…I've been winging it for the past week…" He muttered. It really was a lot to think about, and he was right back to being stressed about things that had happened. Now this? Being king of the Archipelago? Who would have thought someone like him could be born into such a powerful place. Toothless and anyone else imploring him to keep the position and just work with it had good points; Hiccup could use this to change everything, like he originally had wanted and hoped to do. Regardless, this would take some serious thinking and thankfully with them in a lockdown, all he had was time to think. At least now he could put it to good use and figure out if he should resign his command as king, or keep it. It would mean a lot of work, would the real question was if it was worth it.

**Author's Note; **_So, I don't want to hear ANYONE complain about the Show Yourself scene. Have seen Frozen 2 twice, and that is by far, my favorite part in the movie. I thought it would be fitting to reveal that Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third as King of the Archipelago. I promise that it's part of the story as to why I made him such, and also, the story is coming to a close soon. So yeah, I don't own Frozen 2, or Show Yourself, but borrowed the scene because I thought it'd be kind'a fun and it worked for what I wanted to do. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and the next one will be coming soon._


	69. Chapter 69

Life As We Know It

Rated; M for Mature  
Pairing; Hiccup & Toothless(Tallon)  
Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD-related. Everything belongs to its original creator.

_**Author's Note;** This story will end at 74 chapters. Just giving you the heads up that it will be over soon. -Nightstar._

69)

**=Normal POV=  
(9/8/2019-9:00 pm)  
(Archipelago; Isle of Berk)  
(Hooligan Village; Great Hall)**

Despite it being hours later from the event that revealed Hiccup was actually king of the Archipelago, Hiccup was no closer to a decision. Once again, his mood had taken a serious hit from it all. He hadn't left his spot on the floor, but against the wall. Hiccup's knees were up and his arms draped over his kneecaps; he'd taken the helmet off because he was never one to wear one, despite this one basically being his crown as king. He hadn't really moved, talked, or even eaten since 5 pm when he sat down. Toothless, as Hiccup's mate, which made them technically married, took charge of running things while Hiccup took some time to get his head together. So much had happened since he returned to Berk. Hell, a lot had happened since his father showed up in Norway with the nine others. It seemed like everything was spiraling out of control and coming to light about his own life where he still wasn't getting a say in anything. Drake helped Toothless out, having the leader experience. But Spitelout assisted too, knowing the way typical lock downs went without needed orders from the Chief to do stuff. Dinner had been served at 6 pm, Hiccup tried to eat, but he just couldn't. There was no appetite, he didn't have any energy to do anything, and obviously, his mood had seriously deteriorated from how good it had been before everything happened.

"There has to be something we can do, Toothless…" Alva said softly to her elder brother.

"He wants to be left alone for right now to think. What happened earlier today, accompanied by the last week…It's just a lot to take in." Toothless replied.

"Talk to him, son. He's your mate, surely your bond allows you to feel how much he's hurting." Drake stated.

"Of course I can, Dad. But that doesn't mean I can always fix it. Most of the time it's a hug, or kiss…Maybe some meaningful words. But that doesn't always work when the issues keep piling on…" Toothless sighed, leaning against the wall with his arms over his chest and looking at Hiccup.

"Have you tried singing to him?" Cort wondered as Toothless arched a brow. "His mood seems to change with music and a good time. Maybe he's not in the mind to sing on his own, but what about with you. Song about staying together, always loving one another…That you're there for him?"

Toothless thought about it, there was no telling if it would work, but was willing to try anything just to see Hiccup smile a little bit. The hard part was finding a song that said all that out of the mass collections. "What song would I use?"

"Is there anything for you two specifically? A song you two relate to with your love?" Dag asked.

"Well, there's the one we proposed to one another with, but Hiccup wrote it and I only heard it once." Toothless shrugged.

"Anything will work, Toothless. Just let it be a song that tells him you're always there for him." Alva smiled as Toothless thought about all the songs he knew. There were endless choices, but he needed just the right one. And at the same time, maybe he didn't need to sing. Toothless thought of something he used to do when Hiccup was down after a visit to the Archipelago; he used to put on some music and just pull Hiccup into dancing with him.

"I got it." Toothless snapped his fingers and moved over to Hiccup's laptop, logging into it and then finding the music program.

"Toothless?" Hiccup looked over. "What are you doing?"

"Something to cheer you up." Toothless admitted as he found the song he wanted and started it playing. Toothless turned it up before approaching Hiccup and motioning with his finger for Hiccup to come here, with a smile on his lips. Hiccup arched a brow at him, but then he heard the music starting to play and shifted to get to his feet. Toothless got his hands and pulled him to his feet; he brought Hiccup close against him with a hand around his back and the other hand holding Hiccup's before letting him lean back in a slow sway. Toothless brought Hiccup up and there was a blush, but smile beginning to tug at the corners of the of his mouth.

Toothless turned Hiccup, so his back was against his front, raising one of his arms up and gentle bringing down his finger sensually before Hiccup moved his hand to hold Hiccup's. As soon as the music picked up, the two started dancing in perfect sync to Dirty Dancing's _I've Had The Time Of My Life_. The modern friends were cheering and starting to clap in rhythm while Hiccup and Toothless danced together. It was new for the Vikings to see; Hiccup typically moved a little during his songs, but this was them seeing Hiccup actually dance and having a blast. It was definitely something between lovers, just how their bodies moved together.

After the first chorus, Toothless snuck a kiss to Hiccup's cheek and let him go, leaving him in place while he headed to the middle of the room. Youngers from the modern group were up and dancing behind Toothless, all the same moves. Hiccup was laughing a little, blushing when Toothless stopped and let the others move ahead of him towards Hiccup. Toothless nodded to Hiccup, who returned the gesture. As the music rose again, Brynjar and Sigvard semi-lifted Hiccup and set him down off of the stage area; Hiccup got a good run going and jumped at Toothless, who caught him by the waist and held him over his head. Hiccup's arms were out like he were flying and laughing too before Toothless brought him down.

Hiccup locked his arms around Toothless's neck and hugged him tightly before they continued dancing lightly. The others kept going too, but roped some of the Vikings into getting up and getting into the swing of things. It was new, but fun. No one treaded on Hiccup and Toothless's dance space as they made their way back to the stage while the song was coming closer to the end. Toothless swayed Hiccup in several dips before starting to sing to him.

"_Now, I…Had the time of my life. No I've never felt this way before." _Toothless smiled, staring into Hiccup's eyes.

"_Never felt this way…" _Hiccup repeated gently.

"_It's the truth…_"Toothless sang as Hiccup played with the back of his hair, looking into his soon to be husband's eyes with nothing but love.

"_And I owe it all to you!" _Hiccup and Toothless sang together, still dancing and smiling together.

Toothless's arms were locked around his waist and back, Hiccup's arms were up and around his neck while resting on his shoulders. Toothless and Hiccup leaned in close to one another before their eyes closed and their lips met in a kiss. Only it was more than just a quick peck; this was deep and passionate with Toothless using one hand to cup Hiccup's face. The two basically made out for a few minutes as the song eventually ended. No one could deny the love; it was there, and this was first time they were seeing it like this. For Hiccup, he was once again amazed by Toothless's ability to make him feel better, and always being whatever he needed. And he didn't care who saw it anymore.

When the kiss broke, Toothless pressed his forehead to Hiccup's as they were smiling. "I love you, Toothless. Thank you…"

"Any time, babe. And I love you too, Hiccup." Toothless replied. "So…I recalled that we agreed to take off our rings because no one knew…I put mine back on the morning before all this lock down started. You didn't yet, which is fine…I know you said you thought you lost it. You didn't, I stole it from you because I wanted to something to make you smile again. And now…I can do this the way I wanted to a couple months ago," He suddenly added with a chuckle before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a red heart-shaped box before getting to one knee and holding Hiccup's hand.

It made the young king blush, but still smile. "Really…This is what we're doing?"

"It's human custom for you, so yes; we are. Now shut up, your _majesty_…" Toothless stated, but it was playful. Hiccup didn't argue with him because this was cute. "I'm not giving you a speech, it's not my style. But…As simply as I can put it, Hiccup…I love you with everything I have and all that I am. We started this, us, two and a half years ago. But we've been together for nearly seven as friends. All that in mind; you and I aren't going anywhere in our lives without the other one…So how about we make it our life, and stay together forever? It's you and me, Hiccup. It will always be you and I, taking on the world together and nothing or no one can stop us." Toothless opened the box, revealing the engagement ring from June as Hiccup was trying with all his will power not to cry. "Will you marry me, Hiccup Haddock, and make me the happiest ma-Dragon in the world?"

Yeah, Hiccup wasn't strong enough at the moment to stop the tears the slipped from his eyes as he smiled and nodded. "Yes!" Hiccup said as he launched himself forward at Toothless, knocking him over onto the stone floor. Toothless laughed and braced Hiccup so he wouldn't get hurt on the hard landing. Toothless lifted his head a little as he shifted to slide the ring back on Hiccup's finger and Hiccup smiled as he leaned in and kissed Toothless deeply, which he returned fully to his mate. "I hate crying…" Hiccup muttered afterward, trying to wipe his eyes.

"Are they tears of joy or sadness?" Toothless asked.

"Joy…Complete and absolute happiness." Hiccup replied.

Toothless pecked his lips again, moving some of his auburn hair out of the way. "Then it's totally acceptable to cry." Toothless caressed his cheek lovingly. "I love you, Hiccup."

"I love you too, Toothless." Hiccup said gently; they kissed again before Toothless got them up on their feet, then there was a loving embrace. The room started cheering and clapping; it was nice that even though Hiccup and Toothless were already engaged in June, Toothless did it again in front of everyone. They knew it wasn't for them; it was to make Hiccup smile, and he succeeded for sure. It wasn't hard for anyone to see that their love was real; they'd do anything for one another. Fight, protect, sing, dance; whatever it took for the other to be okay. No one could deny their love, and no one would dare interfere either. Hiccup was happy. Toothless made him happy, giving him all the love, acceptance, and support he could ever need and want. Everyone was fine with this.

"So…Will I be struck if I ask when the wedding is?" Snotlout dared question.

"Yeah, Vikings do wedding within a month of becoming betrothed." Tuffnut stated.

"Well, modern weddings are a bit more…Spread out, boys. Toothless and Hiccup could be engaged now and not marry for another year. This is to allow for the couple to make their own decisions regarding the wedding. There's also no family negotiations, bride prices, or morning gifts." Cuyler informed gently.

"Yes, when a couple marries, whether they be boy/girl, female/female, or male/male; it's entirely up to them who is invited, what is eaten, what they wear, what they do, and what happens when. Such things can take some time to properly plan to have their perfect wedding." Mari smiled.

"Sounds a hell of a lot easier than our traditions." Thuggory remarked as Mogadon glared at him. "What, Dad? It's true."

"He's kind'a right. A year to let the two people who are getting married decide how it goes? Year to prepare for that day. Sounds a lot better, and easier." Gala Vinter, of the Shivering Shores, agreed.

"I suppose it's not all bad when put like that." Magna shrugged.

"And there is that thing about being intimate before marriage?" Ragna arched a brow.

"Mmhm. Some still wait, just because it's belief you're only pure once and when you give that up, you don't get it back if you happen to end up with someone else when the first relationship didn't work out." Hiccup nodded.

"You and Toothless have…You know?" Camicazi asked.

"Many, many times." Toothless replied. "It's also about standard, if the couple decides not to wait until marriage, for them to start touching one another, making out, and having sex around the time of being together for a year. That's what Hiccup and I did."

"Forgive my curiosity here, but…Is it about the same as a male and female doing it?" Alvin asked.

"Okay, we are not having this conversation. Not tonight, tomorrow, or _ever_." Hiccup said quickly.

"You seem embarrassed by it…" Astrid said lightly, not in a fashion to tease, just point out.

"I'm not embarrassed by Toothless and I having sex. Yes, we have sex. Yes, we've been doing it since the year marker of us being in a relationship. And yes, it feels freaking amazing. No, I can't say if it's the same with a woman because I've never been with one. I've only ever been with Toothless. However, that shouldn't matter to anyone but us. I'm embarrassed that sex always seems to be a discussion in public. What two people do intimately is their business. It's not meant to be talked about. No supposed to be something everyone knows about. It's private and should be kept that way. It's another reason I was heavily against being Chief; I know how it works, and I refuse to take part in it." Hiccup retorted.

"How what works?" Thuggory asked.

"You don't know?" Toothless arched a brow as Thuggory shook his head. So did other Heirs or Heiresses. "When an Heir or Chief marries, part of the legalization of that marriage is that they have sex, publicly, on a bed of furs in front of the village. Say for children under eighteen. Right, babe?" He asked to confirm from when he and Hiccup discussed some of the Viking traditions.

"What?..." The Heirs asked in surprise.

"It's true. Viking tradition for Heirs is to publicly consummate their marriages, to make sure that there is no getting out of it. Something from the past about a couple going through the wedding and after party, but never sleeping together as each person had a side lover they actually wanted to be with. Regardless, it's public sex. Only think to cover you is the blanket you're under." Hiccup informed.

"That's awful!" Camicazi paled.

"Dear Odin, that's ridiculous!" Thuggory agreed.

"Well, gonna say it because it's true…Everyone should get to marry for love. Not power, not alliance…For love, and only love." Hiccup said firmly.

"Makes a lot of sense why you didn't want to be Chief now…" Magnor Eldur, Heir to Visithug, mentioned. "I'm with you on it. I could never marry someone I don't actually care about. If I at least cared about them, there's room to learn to love them too. But I'd never go through the consummation if it has to be public."

"Hiccup is right, that's wrong to do. If a marriage has to be forced or arranged…At least give the couple their freedom to do that in peace." Heather huffed.

"Not even that. Don't force them to have sex just to make the marriage legal." Dagur crossed his arms over his chest. "You gotta be ready for that kind of thing, especially if it's the first time…"

"Dagur is absolutely right. And the to throw on top of that nervousness, making love in public too? I would not. Things on Caldera Cay are vastly different." Mala sided with Dagur.

"There are no men on my island." Atali stated. "And we only marry for love. If one of my maidens falls in love with someone, they are free to leave and be with that person. Man or woman."

"No men on ours either." Bertha folded her arms now. "We allow it for the sake of reproduction, but only the women stay."

"That's also pretty barbaric." Toothless rolled his eyes. "The child isn't born a female, so you send it off?"

"Hiccup is completely right about a lot of things." Ragna informed gently. "I never really cared about the royal lifestyle before. I always wanted basic as well. But hearing some of these things; I'm on Hiccup's side. It's wrong. And you, Hiccup…As King of the Archipelago…Have the power to change it all and no one can do anything about it." She looked at him.

"Hiccup, please? Stay king and get rid of all that." Soren asked.

"Yeah, please? The leaders can't do nothing to stop you. And I know that three of us are fully on board to abolish some of the things done the Viking way." Dagur hoped.

"You need no plead or beg me to do it; I fully anticipated on doing so." Hiccup revealed, making people gasp. Even Toothless.

"Wait…Do-Does that mean you're going to stay King of the Archipelago?" Toothless inquired quickly, looking at his betrothed.

Hiccup nodded to him. "I don't see how I can give up the position when it allows me to do exactly what I wanted to do after we lived in the modern life. Typical me, though, I'm gonna do this my way. I'm going to be king my way. Now that I know destroying that barrier won't affect your transformations, and people will likely love that dragons really do exist. And taking into account that once they see the dragons being docile…I have no reservations about bringing the worlds together. It's time you all lived with the current times. You can still live here, and go about your everyday lives. But it's time to go a bit more modern, to help make it easier. My original goal was to bring the worlds together, find a way to lose some of the old ass Viking shit…I've got that power now. I have the power to change everything. And I'm going to."

No one could believe it, but they were also super happy about it. Hiccup was going to embrace being king, and he was going to change everything for them.


	70. Chapter 70

Life As We Know It

Rated; M for Mature  
Pairing; Hiccup & Toothless(Tallon)  
Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD-related. Everything belongs to its original creator.

70)

**=Hiccup's POV=  
(9/15/2019-7:00 am)  
(Archipelago; Isle of Berk)  
(Hooligan Village; Docks)**

As much as I said I needed to think about my choice to stay king or not; I knew what I'd pick right after Drake and Toothless implored that I shouldn't just quit my position as it literally gave me all the power. Not that I was power hungry and wanted to be in charge of everything, but this did let me change all the things I thought I couldn't before. Being Chief of Berk gave me some leeway, but it did not rescue me from the laws and traditions that all tribes followed. Now, as King of the Archipelago; I can change these things for myself…And after hearing the other Heirs and Heiresses; they're begging me to change it for them too. How could I not stay king and make everything better? I wasn't going to thrust the Archipelago into the modern world. No, it would take Odin only knows how many years to get things here like they are everywhere else. And besides, not everywhere else in the world was advanced either. Like the Amish people, or those who lived on islands with a small group of people. But I could change things so that way they could live easier and more comfortably. It seemed everyone was on board with the idea. I also felt they believe they don't have a choice as I'm king and you don't go against your leader.

Regardless; I spent the rest of the lock down contemplating how to go about beginning this. The snow was light in the morning on the 9th, the day after I made my decision to stay king. The storm itself tapered around 3 pm on the same day. To make things easier on everyone; we only cleared paths to homes and the stay area from the Great Hall. We used the dragons to make it faster. I did a damage assessment with Toothless and the dragon riders on Scardian. It wasn't bad, just a lot of little things that would take some time next to all the clearing, and doing other daily tasks. Everyone went home when I said it was clear, we returned to the hall for dinner at 7:00 pm, and then it was back to our homes to get a good night's rest as the work began on the 10th. And that has been our week until today. The Chieftains, and their offspring helped, even the modern group too. That's likely why it all went so fast while I oversaw, directed, and jumped in to assist if needed.

We only had one bad day where not much got done; it was due to strong winds and a thunderstorm. Everyone stayed home that day, except Toothless and his family as they took the chance to teach Toothless how to channel lightning and work his abilities. Toothless could now easily shift between human and dragon, so we got to enjoy our flights again. But didn't forget about Scardian; we both still flew him when Toothless was human. With everything done in the village, recovered from the storm; I knew it was time to make sure everyone got home this time. Starting with the modern group; they'd been here since June. Well, some of them; the rest had been there since July. It was already the middle of September, so everyone needed to get back to normal lives. I would return to Norway after my father's punishment ended; this gave me more time to sort out Archipelago Affairs. I knew, for the most part, how I was going to do things; I just hoped it would work.

Right now, as agreed the night before, everyone traveling was on the docks; I had the Norway group pack up and get ready to return home. And this time, I was making sure they got there. It would be a full trip there today, then likely spend the night, and I'd return to the Archipelago the next day. However, the Chieftains also needed to get home; they'd been gone far too long. Not that it mattered; I had the riders go out during cleaning and restoration to make sure all the islands were set and inform them that their leaders would be home soon. So, what I planned to do was bring the Chieftains with me to Norway when I took the modern group back. They wanted to see it anyway, so what the hell? One day won't make a difference. My concern, of course, was the barrier. At the same time; I wasn't as scared about it closed as before. Toothless and I were in love and accepted by everyone. Toothless's changing wasn't due to the barrier at all. I wasn't afraid of anything anymore. So, I pre-warned the leaders that if we got stuck on the Norway side; they better okay with it as we wouldn't get back for another month. Toothless's family is also returning to Norway. I was making it so everything went back to normal, only I'm king now.

"It's 7 am now. If we make good time, we reach the boundary marker in three to four hours. Past that is another three and a half to four hours to Norway for those of you making the journey. Spitelout, you're in charge until I get back. My father's punishment stays in effect until I return and touch boots back down on this dock. Clear?" I asked.

"Yes, sir." Spitelout said.

"If that barrier closes, don't expect the return to be tomorrow night. It will be a month from now, give or take a few days." I informed.

"We got this, King Hiccup." Sven waved it off.

"Just Hiccup is fine, guys…" I sighed. "That being said…Load up in your assigned boat from last night." I added. Without any kind of arguing or hassle, everyone loaded up and got settled for the trip.

"Set sail! We head for the Southeastern Boundary!" Toothless announced, looking up at his father and siblings who were already in dragon form and beginning to fly. Toothless elected to stay human and ride with me on the boat. After everyone was set; we raised anchor and headed Southeast.

**. . .**

**(11:00 am)  
(Barbaric Archipelago)  
(Southeast Boundary Marker)**

Floating up to the marker; I began to get nervous and Toothless already took hold of my hand. I looked at him with nervousness in my eyes.

"Ssh, everything is going to be fine, love. Remember? As long as we're together?" Toothless began.

"Then we'll always be alright and everything will work out." I replied with a nod, the fear and nervousness fading away. Toothless just had that effect on me and I didn't mind one bit.

"We doing this the same as last time, Hiccup?" Cuyler inquired from the wheel of his ship.

"Yes, all together at the same time." I responded firmly. "We can't take the risk of it sealing half of us in here…"

"Understood." Cuyler nodded as his coworker on the other boat nodded too. Toothless took control of driving the ship as I just watched, desperately praying to all the Gods and Goddesses that the barrier wouldn't close again. That it would go back to being passable all the time.

"Alright, let's do this. All together at the same time." Toothless stated. Not more than five minutes later, all three boats side by side went through the barrier. Once through completely, I kept my eyes open and watching intently. The barrier never flashed or closed; I kept testing it with my hand and arm for a good half hour.

"Huh. Guess there's no keeping the king down." Snotlout snickered.

"SNOTLOUT!" A fairly large group of people yelled to quiet him.

"It was just a joke!" Snotlout stated.

"Seriously, though…How…Is it still open?" Toothless asked, standing beside me now.

"Not sure. I know it was fine for us all those years of the back and forth. It started sealing when dad and the others came through in March…So…This doesn't make any sense to me when a group _this_ big wouldn't activate it. It closed with ten coming to Norway, three returning to the Archipelago. Then the numbers I really don't feel like counting, but the bottom line is that every time this barrier was crossed since March…It would become impassable and the number crossing was bigger each time. This is, by far, the biggest group…And it's still open after thirty minutes. It normally shuts almost instantly." I said, trying to think on it as Drake hovered beside Toothless and I now.

"_**I believe I may have discovered the cause, son." **_Drake said.

Toothless glanced at him. "I'm inclined to hear it, but let's get to Norway first. I'd rather not have to translate every time you talk."

"_**Fair enough."**_Drake nodded once to his son.

"You know I can hear him, right?" I rolled my eyes. "Regardless, getting to Norway is top priority. We'll assume for now that it's staying open and we can check tomorrow when we come back. Continue sailing, on to Norway! If it stays good, we should be getting there around before dinner time." With nothing left to really say or do; they got sailing towards Norway.

**. . .**

**(4:30 pm)  
(Norway)  
(Hiccup & Toothless's House)**

"This is our stop." Toothless smiled as we pulled up to our home dock and hopped off to get it tied in place.

"We'll head to ours and dock there." Cuyler nodded. "You keeping all of them with you?"

"Don't have much choice. They haven't been here before, and I can't expect them to know how to handle this despite what they know of it from stories." I informed. "We'll see you tomorrow at some point."

"Of course. You'll be at work, right lad?" Henrik chuckled.

"Restaurant is closed on Mondays, Henrik…" I rolled my eyes at him.

"I was teasing! Lighten up and get the stick out of your ass, boy." Henrik sighed.

"I'll get the stick out when situations wanna stop shoving it in more!" I growled.

Henrik laughed. "Fair enough. I'll make it known you're still on vacation for a bit longer when we all go to work on Wednesday."

"Appreciated." Hiccup replied as the other two boats headed off, leaving Hiccup and Toothless with the Chieftains, Heirs, and riders.

"Not gonna lie, feels weird to be back." Dagur stretched his arms up.

"Good weird or bad?" Heather wondered.

"Good. I love it here, so laid back and no stress." Dagur smiled.

"Now you see why I didn't want to leave." Hiccup chuckled. "Come on, let's get inside. If we happen to have any food that didn't go bad; I can make dinner."

Still taking it all in, the leaders moved with the riders and heirs or heiresses towards the large house in the woods. Toothless's family had already set down in dragon form, carefully, and shifted to their human sides with ease before walking on the porch as I grabbed my keys and got the door unlocked and opened up. Toothless flipped on all the lights and instantly grabbed me around the waist; twirling me once and kissing me deeply once I was against his frame.

"What was all that for?" I blinked.

"Happy to be home." Toothless smiled.

I blushed a little. "Happy and thankful to be home." I replied in agreement. Toothless shut the door once everyone was in and had them just find places to sit. We brought in extra chairs from the outside shed for those who didn't grab a chair or couch to sit on. Of course I already made it known to stay off my chair. Mine and Toothless's house, there was no way we weren't sitting on our own stuff.

Not all the leaders came, so it wasn't as big a group as I thought. Some just sent their kid along for the experience since they'd all be living it soon if I had my way. It was mostly heirs or heiresses. Dagur, Mala, Alvin, Viggo, Ryker, Norbert, and Mogadon came, but that was it for leaders. Atali didn't come, but she sent her second in command, Minden, along to see things and report back when she returned to the Archipelago. And it was my assumption that Viggo, Ryker, and Alvin came because this is where their kids and grandkids grew up, so they wanted to see it. Dagur and Mala came because they liked it. Mogadon was curious and wanted to see it for himself. The riders came because why the hell not, and apparently had fun last time they came. The heirs or heiresses that came were Camicazi, Thuggory, Gala, Magnor, and Soren. Heather came because she was a dragon rider, Astrid's best friend, and also Dagur's little sister. Gobber came too, just because it was for me who he loved like a son. Obviously, Toothless's family came and his father had already taken off to alert the rest of the pack staying in Norway he was back, plus catching them up. Alva, Dag, and Cort stayed behind at the house.

"So….No chance of us extending this a couple days to see one of your work nights?" Thuggory hoped with the others.

I instantly shot him an unamused look. "Can't blame us for asking, can you? Everyone else already got to see it." Camicazi giggled.

"I will think, and only _think_, about it. Restaurant isn't even open for business for another three days, and I had not anticipated us being here that long. I don't even know where I'm putting all of you yet…" I sighed.

"Where did you put your dad and them?" Viggo wondered.

"First week were in the two spare bedrooms down that hall. The rest of the time was up in that loft." Toothless pointed to the two places. "And that was when there was ten of them not twenty-four…" He added. "Seriously, where are we putting them this time?"

"Split them up among what's available. Some may have to take the living room floor is all." I shrugged. I honestly wasn't worried about it. I knew it would be a thing to figure out when I said they could come. "We've got the two bedrooms, loft, and here in the living room. It should be more than enough. It's not like we have to worry about crossing the living room to use the bathroom; we have our own."

"Very true." Toothless nodded to him. "Well, let's get that taken care of while you, hopefully, scrounge up food to cook. I miss it. I'll handle them, like I did the first time."

"You're the best. And if we have it, I'll make your favorite." I kissed his cheek.

"No, no. You're definitely the best, your-" Toothless began to bow to him.

"Tooth, I swear to the Gods if you don't knock off that formal bow shit just because I'm king of the Archipelago; you will get _nothing_ from me tonight." I warned.

"Aw come on, that's not even fair…I was looking forward to mating you again." Toothless pouted.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Just for that, I'm not making your favorite anymore."

"Oh, so mean." Toothless teased. "What if you're my favorite?"

"Then you're grounded from sex for a week. And yes, I can be." I moved into the kitchen as I heard him muttering about it being cute when I'm mad. "I heard that you pain in my ass, Toothless."

"I'll make it pleasure later, promise!" Toothless called.

I whipped around. "TOOTHLESS!" He only laughed and quickly hurried the others to get up so he could show them everything, and to hurry before I killed him.

"He's gonna hurt you…" Gobber stated.

"Nah, he'll be fine later when I start kissing his neck or give him a back massage. Won't take much after that to-," Toothless started.

"TOOTHLESS RASERI!" I glared as Toothless tensed and turned slowly.

"I love you…" Toothless tried.

"Uh huh…Sure you do." I muttered, turning to find something to make for dinner.

"When he tries to kill you, I'm not stopping him." Dag, Alva, and Cort sighed.

"Why are you purposely making him mad?" Ryker asked.

"Because it's fun, and I know he's not actually mad at me. This is us just playing with one another; he knows I'm kidding with him. Mostly." Toothless said. "If he were actually mad and upset, he'd have walked away and slammed the door to the bedroom. I just know him that well." He smiled as I saw it from the corner of my eye while opening the fridge. "It actually takes quite a bit to get him mad."

"Like what Stoick did?" Mogadon wondered.

"Nah, that wasn't even mad either. That was upset and hurt because it was betrayal. It sounds angry because he yells, but he's not." Toothless revealed quietly. I still heard him, but I knew he was trying to hint with the quieter tone not to bring all that up again. I knew it happened, everyone did, but I wanted it to be done and over with. I didn't say anything and just kept scoping out the fridge; there wasn't anything I could really make for a large group like this. "Anything good in there, babe?"

"No, nothing that would feed this many people. I'll run out to the store and grab something for tonight." I stated while closing the fridge and moving into the living room to get my wallet, phone, and keys. "Be back soon." I kissed his cheek and headed out the door before he could say anything. I really just needed some air right now and having to go to the store worked, aside from the fact that I had to go there to pick up food. I hopped in the car, flipped it on, secured my seat belt, and then drove down the road to get to the store. Toothless was right, I wasn't mad at him; I knew everything he said was jokingly, and I didn't really care he said it all. Everyone knew we had sex now, so whatever. I knew Toothless liked my reactions, and just like he'd do anything to see me smile; I do for him as well. That's just how we are; what makes us so perfect. I truly love Toothless, and I couldn't wait to marry him.


	71. Chapter 71

Life As We Know It

Rated; M for Mature  
Pairing; Hiccup & Toothless(Tallon)  
Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD-related. Everything belongs to its original creator.

71)

**=Normal POV=  
(9/16/2019-9:00 am)  
(Norway)  
(Hiccup & Toothless's Home)**

The night had gone smoothly, much better than the first time Hiccup and Toothless had the Vikings in Norway, which they'd come on their own after basically forcing Johann to bring them after he accidentally blabbed about where Hiccup was. Regardless, it was a decent night. Toothless got everyone settled between the loft and two spare rooms. The leaders all crashed in the loft, and the heirs, heiresses, and riders split up the two rooms by male and female. Mala also stayed with Heather, Astrid, Ruffnut, Minden, Gala, and Camicazi in the girl's room. Gobber took Mala's original place in the loft space. It worked out despite how many people were in the house at one time. The Raseri Family had their own house not too far from Hiccup and Toothless's, so they stayed there to cut back on who was in the house. Hiccup made an awesome dinner spread of steaks, baked potatoes, and corn; he ended up doing a little shopping, just to put basic items back in the house since they were gone since June, and now it was almost October, so almost four months. Hiccup and Toothless did not end up making love once in their bed, by the time Toothless got out of the bathroom from his shower; Hiccup was out like a light, so Toothless just kissed his forehead and covered them up before he went to sleep as well.

Now, it was the next morning. Hiccup and Toothless were up at 7:30 am, both working on breakfast as the others woke up by 8:15 am and joined once using the bathroom and freshening up a little. To cut back on waiting time; Hiccup and Toothless let _some_ people use their master bathroom in the bedroom. Breakfast was just eggs, toast, bacon, and something to drink. With all that done and over now, it was 9 am and Hiccup was ready to round everyone up to get back to the Archipelago. However, Drake knocked on the door as Toothless went to let him and his siblings in.

"Tallon!" Greeted the brother that Hiccup hadn't met yet.

"Hey, Erik." Toothless smiled, hugging the male. It was funny to Hiccup, all the males of Toothless's family had green eyes. But Alva had blue. The males were just about identical, but all had defining features so they could be told apart. "It's Toothless, brother. I only use Tallon for anyone who doesn't know the truth and even if it slips out, most assume it's a nickname I adopted young, which isn't entirely untrue." He shrugged.

"Got ya. How's life?" Erik asked.

"Calm again, for once in the last, like, half a year." Toothless chuckled. "What brings you all by? Venturing back to the islands with us?"

"That's actually what we stopped by to talk about." Dag informed.

"I don't like that tone." Hiccup mumbled, already feeling like something was up. "Let me guess, the barrier is closed again…"

"Actually…No. It's open still. We decided to make it less a hassle for you and went early this morning to check. Much faster in dragon form to get back and forth." Alva stated.

"It's…Still open? Oh, thank the Gods." Hiccup sighed in relief.

"But…There's an issue…" Drake stepped up.

"Of course, it would never be that easy…" Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Chill, babe. Some good news is better than bad, even if there's a but involved." Toothless kissed Hiccup's cheek. "What's the issue, father?" He asked.

"Nothing awful, just a storm coming this way from that direction that's keeping everyone off the water. Issued by the weather office and approved sailing ban by the Prime Minister. So, the barrier is open, but we can't sail right now. Probably tomorrow or the day after." Drake revealed.

"Okay, I guess that's not so bad." Hiccup smiled a bit; he was just glad the barrier was open. Maybe his prayers were heard and answered! "Oh, I should send Spitelout a message, so he doesn't think we're stuck here. Sharpshot!" Hiccup called, giving a whistle with his fingers between the corners of his mouth. The green Terror landed on his shoulder as Hiccup grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something quickly. "Take this back to Berk, buddy. And stay there; I don't want you caught in the storm. Go around if you have to." Sharpshot licked his cheek and zipped out once the letter was attached securely. Hiccup stood up straight again and faced his future father in law. "So, you never told us what you figured out about the barrier, why it didn't close yesterday once we all crossed." He mentioned.

"Ah, yes. I apologize for that. Can we sit?" Drake asked. Hiccup nodded as they all found a spot, which Hiccup's ended up being on Toothless's lap, in their recliner chair. "Now, it's more…Theory depending on a couple things you answer to after I tell you the idea I have on why the barrier kept closing after a certain point."

"Alright, go ahead then." Toothless invited.

"I think what closed it over and over again…Was fear." Drake stated in a serious tone, looking at Hiccup.

"Fear?" Hiccup asked.

"That's right." Drake nodded.

"Can you…Explain more, Dad? Not saying you're crazy or nothing, but without context behind this; it sounds like you're nuts." Toothless said.

"I anticipated explaining; I just wanted to gage your reactions first." Drake smiled some. "The barrier has clearly always been around for Odin only knows how long. There's nothing on it, as no one would know unless they crossed it. You believed there was a barrier that changed Toothless into a human, and obviously noticed there was something between the two spaces when you put your hands through. Right?"

"Yeah…But we debunked the transformation thing." Hiccup replied.

"For Toothless, not Sharpshot. I said turning human was a Night Fury ability, I can't speak for other dragons. Now…Not sure if you noticed, but Sharpshot was not a bird this time upon crossing…He was still a dragon here." Drake informed calmly. Hiccup's eyes widened a little; he actually hadn't noticed that at all until Drake brought it up.

"Does…That mean the barrier is no longer protecting the dragons?" Gobber wondered.

"Doesn't appear so, but this is also theory that is what it's purpose was." Erik remarked gently. "It's been around for a long time, even before us perhaps."

"There's no way to know. Whoever created such a powerful force is likely long gone." Alva added in.

"Regardless…It doesn't matter if it's passable no matter who or how many cross." Hiccup stated. "So…What's this whole fear thing?"

"I am led to believe the barrier responds to emotions…Yours specifically. Perhaps an unknown force is at work, there is no way to know without meeting the creator itself. Again, merely theory. But I've watched everything for all these years and spent a lot of time thinking on it all. The barrier gave you, nor Toothless, the traders, anyone for four years. And no one here would really cross because it was uncharted waters except to the traders, and obviously, you two who mapped everything." Drake began.

"Okay…Following so far." Toothless urged him to continue.

"Okay, bottom line because dad takes way too long…The barrier started reacting to Hiccup's fear of being found and having the life you guys built and his happiness taken away. It started sealing after you two ran away in March when his father announced him becoming the next Chief. You two bolted for Norway, and a week later; they followed. The barrier perceived them as a threat to what you feared happening. Them finding out where you've been. Threatening to take it away, so it sealed to lock you here where your father couldn't control you as this was not his territory to make you do anything. You were safe here; the barrier closing protected you from having to return." Dag rolled his eyes, standing against the wall with his arms folded over his chest.

"Wait…You're saying it closed to _protect_ Hiccup from his father's desires to force him to be Chief?" Toothless asked.

"Yes. The barrier knew returning would jeopardize Hiccup's happiness, so it sealed you here in Norway where he wouldn't have to go back and be forced to live the life his father wanted him to life." Drake nodded.

"But…The barrier opened after a month, and I was still…Afraid to go back." Hiccup replied, not understanding.

"But what big thing happened before it opened again and you sent back Dagur, Mala, and Heather?" Drake pushed. Hiccup thought a moment.

"Wait…Wait…Big thing that happened. You revealed you were dating me in the fight with your dad!" Toothless exclaimed.

Hiccup's eyes widened a little. "It was more than fear of returning to Berk, Hiccup. It was your fear of your father's disappointment in your dating Toothless. Afraid to lose the one you love. All fear. However…The theory is that because you revealed that you would not leave Toothless no matter what, and didn't care what they thought anymore; the barrier sensed that you wouldn't care if anyone knew upon returning." Drake explained as Hiccup just listened.

"But the barrier closed again after we were through, and that was after Hiccup revealed things." Heather said.

"Yes, but what did he tell you three about if the barrier closed again? Just what?" Erik asked.

"Just about the barrier…Not that he was dating Toothless, or him turning human." Mala replied. "The barrier must have sensed that Hiccup still wanted hide that information, in fear of returning and not being accepted by the tribe for dating a man, much more being with his dragon."

"You got it." Drake nodded to her. "It was fear, Hiccup. In all the other instances too. It opened again a month later, after your father's apology about accepting you. That was a defining moment for you as you-" Hiccup put his hand up.

"I know what he did…I rather not revisit it, thank you. I get the example…" Hiccup stated. The pain of what Stoick did was still fresh, having only been two weeks since the incident.

"Of course, I'm sorry. But…The barrier opened after that, and closed again once you were inside as you were afraid to reveal things to the tribe, worried what they would think of you. Worried that-," Drake continued.

"Worried they'd call for casting me out for loving a man, and refusing to sleep with someone else just to have an heir or heiress…The fear rose because we were back in the Archipelago, and I didn't want to be forced to leave and never be able to visit anyone again." Hiccup said, glancing down. It did seem to make sense when put like this.

"Your fear is what has been sealing the barrier…You feared your father not meaning what he said, wanting to escape back to Norway. You feared what people would think of you and me being together." Toothless said lightly, holding Hiccup's hands now as their eyes met. "However…I think the last sealing was because the barrier wanted you to tell the truth. To stop being afraid. To stop caring what everyone would believe. Also, it could have been tied to keeping you there for you to realize that you were not just An Heir to Berk, but a descendant to the first king of the Archipelago. You stopped being afraid when the truth came out, Hiccup. Not just of you and me, but to let whatever force you felt change you into who you're meant to be. Everything washed away when you decided to be yourself and you saw that you have everyone's respect for how you handled things. Everyone's love, acceptance, and support in anything you chose to do because they believe in you, Hiccup. When you stopped being scared, and stepped into who you are…That's why the barrier didn't close this time." He smiled.

"Because I stopped being afraid and chose to be who I am…Who I've always been…" Hiccup said, surprised but also kind of relieved.

"Again, theory…But it makes the most sense." Drake smiled. "The barrier has been reacting to you. Your desires. Keep your life here, your relationship, protecting the dragons…I think its all been you. I might even go so far to say that some force gave _you_ the unknown ability to create that barrier." Hiccup arched his brow at Drake now. "Something to protect you, in a simpler way. All the fear and worry; it was always in your head, Hiccup. You literally created a proverbial barrier to protect yourself from being judged. Now that you're not afraid anymore…I believe it could be safe to say that the barrier will fade and be just an open passageway between lands. Your desire to change the world, keep peace…This is all you, Hiccup. And I feel entirely…That you're the only one with the power to make the impossible happen. Embrace yourself, Hiccup. Don't ever be afraid to be yourself."

"I've been telling him that for years." Toothless chuckled a bit.

"Hush you…I told you why I was afraid to reveal things while we were on Berk…" Hiccup mumbled.

"I know, love. And I stood by you as I always have. But I did tell you that as long as we're together, everything will always be okay and it will always work out. I told you time and time again, at least twice a week, not to be afraid and be yourself." Toothless smiled, kissing his lips lightly. "When ya gonna start believing me? Have I ever not been right?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes a bit, smiling. "I suppose I'll start now."

"Pain in the ass…" Toothless sighed gently.

"No, no…You're definitely a pleasure." Hiccup grinned.

Toothless's eyes widened. "Hiccup Haddock, did you really just openly say something perverted and about our sex life out loud?"

"Guess you're rubbing off on me." Hiccup giggled.

"Dear Gods…Where is my Hiccup Haddock who is wicked shy and innocent?" Toothless asked. "Help, someone has kidnapped my mate and replaced him with this fake!" He dramatically stated.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and kissed Toothless deeply. "First of all, dramatic arts are not your style. Secondly, I was never shy and innocent after I met you. Thirdly…Hiccup Haddock mated, and will soon be married to a very handsome man-dragon, which allows him to already be referred to as Hiccup Raseri since us being mated means we're already married…Lastly," Hiccup held his cheeks and looked into his eyes lovingly. "I have nothing to be afraid of anymore because I have a bunch of people to love, accept, and support me in anything I do. More than all that; I know that I will always have you doing all that too, Toothless. And having it from just you…Is more than enough."

"Gee, wow…I didn't think you had such words in you to make me speechless and want to cry." Toothless blushed a little.

"Are they tears of joy?" Hiccup smiled leaning closer.

"Yes…" Toothless replied.

"Then it's perfectly acceptable for you to cry them." Hiccup pressed his lips to Toothless's in a passionate and deep kiss. "I love you, Tooth…And maybe I can show you how much later?" He hoped in a soft tone.

"More than a maybe, and I love you too, Hiccup." Toothless replied as he kissed Hiccup again, and held him close. Hiccup just snuggled up against him and closed his eyes contently. This was perfect for him. Gods, it was just so perfect. Everything was right in his life. No fear, no anything other than his choices and his happiness.


	72. Chapter 72

Life As We Know It

Rated; M for Mature  
Pairing; Hiccup & Toothless(Tallon)  
Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD-related. Everything belongs to its original creator.

72)

**=Normal POV=  
(9/17/2019-5:30 pm)  
(Norway)  
(Hiccup & Toothless's Home)**

The storm was bad on the ocean, but on land; it was your typical light rain and some wind. Everyone loved seeing how happy Hiccup was with Toothless, and boy did the joy show differently than it did on Berk. Hiccup was almost child-like, but no one minded either. Hiccup deserved this after the hard life he'd had, especially after what Stoick did. Hiccup was a lot more open and forward in Norway; he really was showing that he had no shame or fear about what he was or did. Hiccup and Toothless did make love last night, as Hiccup hoped he and Toothless would. No one heard it, but they all knew it was happening. Gobber made a remark the next morning about how relaxed Hiccup looked, and someone else commented they'd probably look like that too if they good lay the night before. Hiccup didn't even flinch, blush, or anything but smile. He did ask Gobber out right if the man knew he and Toothless were having sex long before Drake made it obvious. Gobber admitted that he did know, and never said anything out of respect because it wasn't his business or anyone else's. Also, that he guess if Hiccup wanted anyone to know; he'd have said it himself, which Hiccup confirmed that to be true.

It was a little bit until Hiccup or Toothless would make dinner at 6 pm on this semi-calm Tuesday night. Hiccup and Toothless with the others were watching a movie; Suicide Squad. It was just rolling credits as Hiccup was relaxed enough to fall asleep and would have if his phone hadn't started ringing. Hiccup tried to close his eyes and ignore it.

"Babe…It's Henrik." Toothless mentioned, glancing over to my phone, which was on the chair-side table.

"I'm just pretending I don't hear it…" Hiccup mumbled, clearly comfortable.

"How do you know he's not calling about work?" Toothless inquired.

"It's Tuesday, there's no work to call about." Hiccup yawned.

"Except for the fact that Henrik doesn't close down on Tuesdays until October, love…" Toothless reminded.

Hiccup's eyes widened as he quickly sat up from his spot and grabbed the phone. "He better friggin not…" Hiccup slid the icon and tapped speaker. "Yes?"

"_Hiccup, lad! How are you tonight?" _Henrik asked.

"Relaxing…About to make dinner. What do you need, Henrik?" Hiccup sighed.

"_Mi-Mind coming in tonight? While…You might be used to going back and forth between the weather from here and Berk…The rest of the staff is not so good at it. I'm down two cooks and three servers, all with colds. S-So could you please come in and help me out?" _Henrik wondered.

"Fine…Gimme twenty minutes." Hiccup stated. There was no use fighting it, and he knew he couldn't leave the team hanging if it was that busy. Henrik wouldn't have called if he could handle it, and obviously; he couldn't.

"_You're a life saver! Guys, Hiccup's coming in to help!"_ Henrik called.

"_Oh thank God!"_

"_Hiccup's back!?" _

"_Yes!"_

"_Hiccup! Hiccup! Hiccup!"_

Hiccup could only shake his head. Those last three comments were obviously customers overly excited he was coming in. "Be there soon, Henrik." Hiccup ended the call before forcing himself to get up and crack his back and neck.

"Your fans calling you?" Toothless snickered.

"Quiet you. You know you heard it…Aside from the fact it was on speaker. I have been gone for months…" Hiccup shrugged as he moved towards the bedroom. "You want your chance to see things when I work, go get ready. All weapons and armor stay here…Or those of you who have modern stuff already from the previous stay; get changed." Excited to be invited to come along; they scurried to get ready. Toothless chuckled as he got up to join Hiccup in getting ready.

**. . .**

**(6:00 pm)  
(Musical Eats)**

It took some arranging, but between the car and truck; everyone was able to load up and be driven to Hiccup's modern job, which no one would admit to out loud, but they were very curious and anxious to see it in full glory. Dagur, Mala, Heather, Gobber, and the riders had seen it before, but this would still be fun for everyone. After parking, Hiccup brought everyone in through the main entrance and had Toothless take them to the VIP section and get them set while customers and even staff were cheering that Hiccup had come.

"I owe you big time for this." Henrik greeted him with a smile.

"Yeah, you really do…" Hiccup muttered as he looked around and noticed some of his other modern friends there. Like Katja, Brynjar, Vera, and Signy. Olivia was present too. Natalie was working, so was Oivind and Sigvard. "Kitchen or stage first?"

"Stage, that usually gets them excited and chatting about your performance while taking off pressure for your kitchen boys." Henrik said.

"Got it." Hiccup moved to get to the stage and set up his stuff quickly. Grabbing the first song he found to get people having fun; he held the microphone and flipped it on.

"Oh, here he goes. Is he gonna rile them up again?" Dagur wondered.

"Always." Toothless nodded.

"Good evening, everyone. I apologize for making you wait…I was gonna chill it at home tonight after the long vacation with my fiancé, but decided that I just missed you all so much and had to come and see you!" Hiccup smiled broadly as everyone laughed and cheered. "Are we ready to have a great night?!" More cheering and laughing. "That's all I get? I'm gone for two months and that's all I get?" He was still smiling, though. "Huh, well guess you didn't miss me all that much. I guess I'll just head-" Hiccup started to turn around to walk off.

"GET YOUR BUTT BACK ON STAGE!" someone yelled. More laughing.

"AND SING FOR US!" Another shouted. More clapping and cheering.

"WE MISS YOU, HICCUP!" Hiccup laughed now, facing everyone again.

"Aw, well that's more like it. I only do this for all of you, so the day comes you don't need me anymore…" Hiccup stated.

"We'll always need you! Please don't ever leave that long again!" This time, it was a kid who had spoken up. Hiccup recognized her, little Ashley, from the first time he brought the Vikings here while he worked.

"I'll do my best, but I'm just needed everywhere. You'll have to bear with me until I find a way to split my busy life evenly." Hiccup chuckled. "Now…How about we get this started?"

"YEAH!" The room cheered loudly.

"They all love him…" Mogadon blinked.

"He's famous here, not so much the excellent cooking…But the singing. He was born to lead and inspire people…" Toothless informed, smiling softly as he admired his future husband.

"As my returning to the stage opening number; I'm going to grace you with a song from my own personal collection of works…" Hiccup said gently. "This is for anyone and everyone who has ever felt invisible, or different from the rest. A song to let you know that you're not alone." He informed as Toothless eyed him curiously, why hadn't Hiccup told him about this piece? Toothless figured he'd just have to listen and see what happened, but it sounded exactly like what Hiccup said; something personal, meaning Hiccup clearly related and that's why he made it. Hiccup started the music and assumed his place on stage.

"_Crowded hallways are the loneliest places, for outcasts and rebels, or anyone who just dares to be different."_ Hiccup started before taking a breath. _"And you've been trying for so long to find out where your place is. But in their narrow minds, there's no room for anyone who dares to do something different. Oh, but listen for a minute…"_

"_Trust the one, who's been where you are; wishing all it was-was sticks and stones. Those words cut deep, but that don't mean you're all alone. And you're not invisible. Hear me out. There's so much to life than what you're feeling now. And someday you'll back on all these days, and all this pain is gonna be…Invisible." _Yeah, Toothless knew this was personal. It's how Hiccup felt growing up, that no one even knew he existed unless he was in trouble. Years on after things got better, Hiccup felt that pain still and he was waiting for the day he could look back on the past and it wouldn't hurt anymore.

"_So your confidence is quiet. To them, quiet looks like weakness. But you don't have to fight it, cause you're strong enough to win without a war. Every heart has a rhythm, let yours beat out so loudly, that everyone can hear it. Yeah, I promise you don't need to hide it anymore. Oh, and never be afraid of doing something different. Dare to do something moooore!"_ Hiccup sang out. People were smiling, chatting among themselves about the message and impact of the song Hiccup sang. Obviously understanding that something like this couldn't be made unless the artist had known that feeling. Overall, wonderfully done song that everyone enjoyed.

"_Trust the one, who's been where you are; wishing all it was-was sticks and stones. Yeah, those words cut deep, but that don't mean you're all alone. And you're not invisible. Hear me out. There's so much to life than what you're feeling now. And someday you'll back on all these days, and all this pain is gonna be…Invisible!"_ The music continued a bit before Hiccup started again. _"These labels that they give you, just cause they don't understand. If you look past this moment, you'll see you've got a friend; waving a flag for who you are and all your gonna do." _Hiccup looked to Toothless now, smiling. Toothless understood the notion; Hiccup was referring to him as _that _friend who was there for him and changed his life. _"So here's to you, and here's to anyone who's ever felt invisible!" The guitar solo hit as more people cheered for the song. "Yeah-yeah!"_ Was added in.

"_And you're not invisible!"_ Hiccup sang out. _"Hear me out. There's so much more to life than what you're feeling now. Yeah, some day you'll look back on these days and all this pain is gonna be…Invisible. It'll be invisible…"_ Hiccup finished as the music slowed and ended. As soon as it did, there was an uproar of applause. Hiccup brought his arm across his midsection and gave a bow to the crowd; he looked over to Toothless with the others, seeing them clapping, smiling, and cheering as well. Hiccup smiled again before bringing the microphone up to his mouth.

"Now that you're good with that to talk about for a while," Hiccup laughed some as others did too. "I'm gonna jump on the second part of my job to feed you." He informed. "Hang tight, have fun, and I'll be back soon with another one for you." Hiccup turned the mic off and set it back on his stand before heading towards the entrance to the back kitchen. While passing Toothless, he winked and snuck a kiss in. Before Toothless could do anything, Hiccup was already out of grab range and getting ready to start cooking by finding out where his staff was.

"He truly is something else…" Gobber chuckled.

Toothless smiled. "No…He's just…Different, and absolutely perfect being so."

**. . .**

**(9:45 pm)**

The last three hours had forty-five minutes been interesting. Hiccup paid no mind to anything other than his work; the Vikings who hadn't seen it before were more than convinced of what everyone said back on Berk. This is where Hiccup was happy, willing to work because it was what he wanted to do and it made him happy. Despite the madness known as a dining room full of customers, Hiccup was smiling and laughing with the guys he worked with in the kitchen, one of which was Oivind, Alvin's son. And Alvin could clearly see that his son was happy too. Even the servers looked less stressed and were having fun. During all the parts where Hiccup would sing; everyone got hyped up for it. Moving with the beat, singing along, dancing in their seats. It was definitely an experience, and one that the Vikings were happy to see and be part of. Toothless informed them that the restaurant's doors would lock at 10 pm, the customers would finish and leave, then everyone would start their closing things and usually if nothing got held up; they'd all be done and out to go home around 11:15-11:30 pm.

"Alright, lad. Last song of the night. Make it count." Henrik smiled to Hiccup.

"Aye, aye." Hiccup nodded, checking to make sure his cooks were good if he left.

"Go on, we got it." Oivind insisted. Hiccup smiled and moved to get out from behind the kitchen. Hiccup got to the stage and started searching for his final song of the night.

Just as Hiccup was about to start something, Henrik approached. "You've got a request, kiddo." Hiccup only arched a brow at him. "One of the couples here are celebrating six years of marriage or something. Anyway, they were wondering if you'd do their wedding song?"

"Kind'a need to know the song to know if I can or not." Hiccup stated.

"To Love You More by Celine Dion." Henrik informed. Hiccup stared at him a moment, but sighed.

"Might be pushing it, but I think I can handle it." Hiccup nodded. "But I'm gonna have to do my version, not the original. It'll kill my voice to do Celine's. Just as the warning…" Henrik nodding, accepting what Hiccup said; he'd never make Hiccup risk his voice, and then headed off, informing the couple that Hiccup would do it. Hiccup found the song and got it started as he gave himself a moment to refocus before beginning.

The song was To Love You More by Celine Dion, but the music was different, and so were the lyrics to a degree. **(The version implied is Cherice Pempengco's.)** So the version was done in a lower tone, but still had the length to allow Hiccup wouldn't completely lose his voice or hurt it with trying to do the original. When the song ended, Hiccup gave his bow and closing to wish everyone a good night and he'd see them again soon. After that; he returned to the kitchen to finish cooking. At 10 pm, the doors were locked, and Henrik would let others out until it was only staff remaining. Hiccup started letting his computer play music at random while they all cleaned up and eventually, go home for the night around 11:30 pm.

**. . .**

**(9/18/2019-12:00 am)  
(Hiccup & Toothless's Home)**

It took a bit to get everyone back in the two vehicles, but they eventually reached Hiccup & Toothless's house and got inside the home. The others started getting ready to lay down for the night while Hiccup and Toothless locked up and went right to their bedroom after saying goodnight to the others. Once in the safety of their bedroom, with the door locked, Toothless instantly pulled Hiccup against him for a hug, and then a gently kiss.

"I love you…" Hiccup smiled at his fiancé.

"Love you too. I know you like to shower after work…Maybe I come join you?" Toothless asked.

"If you'd like, I have no objections." Hiccup giggled before grabbing Toothless's hand and pulling him into their shared master bathroom, still sneaking in kisses and stripping off their clothes while they went. Once in the shower, Hiccup got it going to a comfortable temperature for them both before he stepped in and then Toothless right behind. The curtain closed as they stood under the water, and held one another before beginning to make out.

**~Lemon Start~**

Hiccup had known it would become this if they showered together, and he was fine with it. Who cares if they did it Monday night as well? They were home, in their house. Everyone knew they did it, so there was no more fear in anyone finding out. But the best part was that all of Hiccup's stress had gone away; he felt a peace once more and all the happiness he could ever have dreamed of having. Everything was going to work out and just be fine, as Toothless continued to tell him. Right now, Toothless had Hiccup pressed against the wall, holding him close and they were making out under the water. Toothless's kisses moved along his cheek and down Hiccup's neck, making the auburn-haired boy moan softly and wrap his arms around Toothless's shoulders, giving light tugs from gripping his jet black hair.

"Mmm…Toothless…" Hiccup panted. "Do-Don't tease…I want you…Please?"

"Should I take you from behind or hold you up against the wall?" Toothless kissed his ear lightly.

"Do-Don't care…Just want you…" Hiccup pleaded. Toothless chuckled a little, kissing Hiccup's lips against before turning him around so his front was facing the wall, with his hands on it for support and his body was bent slightly as Toothless held his hardened length at Hiccup's rear, and pushed in fast. Hiccup moaned out at the relief of his fiancé being inside him again. Toothless held Hiccup's hips gently, but with a good grip and began rocking his hips back and forth steadily. It wasn't super hard or fast, not yet. Toothless and Hiccup both enjoyed taking their time when it was available to be taken. Right now, little after midnight, and in the shower? Plenty.

After a good twenty minutes of this, and gradually picking up speed, force, and depth; Toothless started stroking Hiccup's cock with his hand and still thrusting into him. "I'm going to cum soon…" Toothless stated softly while closer to Hiccup's ear.

"M-Me too…" Hiccup moaned. "Turn me around…I want to face you and finish together…" He asked.

"You mean lock your legs around my waist and hold you against the wall while I fuck you to Valhalla and back?" Toothless smiled.

"Please, Gods, yes!" Hiccup begged. Toothless pulled out and turned Hiccup to face him again; they started making out as Hiccup already locked his arms around to hold on to his mate. Toothless held Hiccup's hips and lifted him with ease so Hiccup could lock his legs around Toothless's waist before Toothless shifted a bit to push back into Hiccup rear. Hiccup cried out in pleasure, throwing his head back as Toothless started thrusting the same way he was before. "Fuck!" He moaned, attempting to bounce on Toothless's length and move with him. To get a better angle, Toothless let Hiccup use the wall for support and continued to rock into him hard and fast. "Gods, yes…Tooth…" Hiccup panted. "Mmm…Harder, faster!" Toothless was happy to oblige.

It wasn't more than five minutes later when Hiccup gripped Toothless's shoulders tightly. "Are you gonna cum, babe?" Hiccup only managed a nod as Toothless slowed his movements, but it let him go harder and deeper making Hiccup gasp out. "Cum…Cum, baby." Toothless told him, lowering one hand to stroke Hiccup's length. He was strong enough that with Hiccup leaning back on the wall; Toothless only needed one arm locked around his back to hold him so he wouldn't fall or lose balance.

Hiccup struggled to control his breathing, but when Toothless started to stroke him; he lost his concentration and arched a bit, holding onto Toothless tightly and getting himself close enough to kiss him deeply. Hiccup tensed up, moaning into the kiss as he released suddenly. "Fuck! Gods, yes! Toothless…I-I'm cumming!" Not more than a second later, Toothless growled lowly and thrust in hard, cumming as well. Breaking the kiss as he came; he moved his lips to Hiccup's neck, kissing the mark once before biting down on it. Hiccup flinched at first, but moaned after the initial sting wore off. Hiccup panted heavily, his body nearly going limp, but Toothless held him firmly. The last thing they needed was for either one of them to fall and get hurt in the shower while Toothless was still inside him and they were naked.

**~Lemon End~**

After a few moments of coming down for their orgasmic highs, Toothless lightly pulled out and set Hiccup down carefully, but didn't let go until he knew Hiccup had his balance to stand straight and not have jelly legs. It was about 12:45 am now as they shared a few light kisses under the water that was losing its heat.

"I love you." Hiccup said softly.

"I love you too." Toothless replied as they hugged. "Now, let's shower for real and get to bed. Because if the sailing ban is still in effect, you have work tomorrow." He teased. Hiccup nodded to him with a smile as they finished their shower after five minutes of rinsing off and quick washing of the body and hair before turning off the water and getting out to dry off, get dressed, and then get into bed to cuddle up.

"Just so ya's know…" Gobber's voice was heard as Hiccup and Toothless blinked because it was coming from above them in the loft. "Your bedroom may not let a lot out sound out, but your bathroom does! We heard everything!" Toothless's eyes widened as Hiccup blushed intensely.

"Go to sleep!" Toothless scolded as Hiccup buried himself against Toothless's bare chest.

"Gods, they're never gonna let me live it down…" Hiccup mumbled.

"Least they know you weren't kidding when you said it was amazing…" Toothless offered as Hiccup glanced up and glared at him, unamused by the joke. "Relax, babe. Everyone knows we do it, who cares if they heard it. Your happy, and that's all anyone cares about."

Hiccup ended up smiled and kissed him. "And I'm only this happy because of you."

"As I feel the same. Let's get some sleep." Toothless held him as they snuggled comfortably, and fell asleep within fifteen minutes.


	73. Chapter 73

Life As We Know It

Rated; M for Mature  
Pairing; Hiccup & Toothless(Tallon)  
Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD-related. Everything belongs to its original creator.

73)

**=Normal POV=  
(1/10/2020-4:25 pm)  
(Archipelago; Isle of Berk)  
(Hooligan Village; The Cove)**

It had been a very crazy few months leading up to today; the wedding of Hiccup Haddock and Toothless Raseri. It was a huge event, and Hiccup was nice enough to let it happen on Berk in the place where everything started for him and Toothless. The Cove, just below Raven Point. Hiccup and Toothless did officially live in Norway full time, with trips to the Archipelago once a month for a week. So it was every three weeks, and he'd spend one week there to make sure everything was good on all the islands inhabited by Viking tribes that were under his rule as king. Hiccup still worked at Musical Eats for Henrik, with the arrangement of the one week where Hiccup would handle his duty in the Archipelago. Stoick finished his punishment, and upon the meeting of if all conditions were met and where to go next; Stoick apologized to Hiccup, sincerely and genuinely, for his behavior and actions regarding everything. Hiccup decided, with council from Toothless, that his father meant it and understood he messed up bad and used the time on punishment to think about what he'd done and found himself again, so Hiccup let him out of prison and off his parole. Stoick was free to move back home, and go about the village as a normal villager, but still father to the king.

However, Hiccup did not forgive him for what happened. Hiccup's words to his father before the meeting closed after the decision was made were; _I will forgive you for wronging me as a member of this tribe and me being your leader. But I will still not forgive you for your actions against me as my father. You are my dad, and I will always love you…But I can't forgive what you did, and were willing to do._ True to his word, Hiccup treated Stoick like a member of the tribe, spoke with him regarding tribe work, but their relationship as father and son was dead, unforgiven and what happened would never be forgotten. The Hooligan tribe was watched over by Spitelout, whom Hiccup trusted as family to run things as they were supposed to be. So for all intents and purposes, Spitelout was Chief, appointed by Hiccup. This did not meant Snotlout would rule next, though. Hiccup changed all of that in the traditions. Chieftains were voted on by the tribe, and if there was a tie; Hiccup would choose who it would be. The rules about having to publicly consummate a marriage, having to be married at all, and provide a child to stay in power, and even arranged marriages were also abolished. Every tribe was allied, and dragons were welcome on any of them.

Dragon training and riding was an offered class on every island. The barrier was gone; it happened when Hiccup and Toothless took the leaders and their heirs back in September. Right before crossing, Hiccup stared at the barrier and just said; _I'm not afraid anymore_, and that was it. There was a flash and it was gone because they could see right on through to the Archipelago's boundary marker. The world knew of the Archipelago, and the dragons, and that Hiccup was king of it all. No one minded, or cared. In fact, they loved that what they believed was fairytale was real. Easier and faster travel was in effect, people were happily exploring with tour guides who could train dragons. The islands were slowly becoming modernized to flow better without it being overbearing. Everything was exactly how Hiccup had always hoped it would be, and now…Today was the day he married his best friend, and love of his life. Toothless. The Chieftains, their lovers, and offspring were all invited to this. And of course, every member of the Hooligan tribe too. The wedding was beginning at 4:30 pm, just five minutes away.

"Nervous, son?" Drake asked, moving to stand beside his eldest son.

Toothless shook his head smiling; he wore black a full black tuxedo. Hiccup would be wearing all black too, but his had gold trim on the sleeves, around the collar and the bottom hem, also down the slight V-cut of his tunic. He still wore his black scale cape down his back, and hung on with the metal shoulder guards with the symbols from before, the day he transformed. Hiccup went with Viking attire to show that being a Viking was still his heritage. **(Think Hiccup's HTTYD 3 wedding clothing, only black where white is. Oh, and that the pants are black, so are the boots with semi-lighter gray fur around the ankles. The tunic top is dark gray with gold trimming. The belt is black too.) **Hiccup and Toothless did away with a lot of some of the wedding traditions, like transferring of the father's sword, and the bathing where all the married men attending to them would give advice and what not. They'd still keep to offering their prayers to the Gods and Goddesses with mead during the reception too.

"How can I be? I knew Hiccup was the one for me when we met as just friends. We'd always be in each other's lives since we bonded. I always knew this is where we'd end up, somehow. Well, I didn't know it right away, but over the years until we actually admitted our feelings and got together; it became more clear." Toothless informed lightly with a smile. They chose this day because it was a Friday, and that was kind of Viking tradition, for weddings to be held on Frigga's Day, which translated to Fridays. But also, it was just two days after their three-year anniversary of dating. The 8th of January was two days ago, and that was the fateful day their feelings were confessed, mutual, and they began a relationship.

"I'm just glad you're happy, my son." Drake smiled.

"More than I ever thought I would be." Toothless replied. "Is everything all set?"

"Yes, son. Everything is just as it should be. All of the guests have arrived, locating their spots, and just chatting about the newness of a wedding like this." Drake chuckled.

"I suppose it is different for them, but hey; if we're going modern, it's something they should see. And maybe use in the future." Toothless chuckled. "How's Hiccup?"

"Beaming and excited." Dag stated walking up with Erik and Cort.

"Gobber's with him for final things and Spitelout is making sure everyone knows where they'll be for the ceremony and reception." Erik added.

"Anything you need us to do, big brother?" Alva smiled.

Toothless shook his head to them. "As long as there is no trouble and everything is perfect, I'm good. I don't want anything going wrong today…" Toothless sighed some. It had taken too long to get here, and if anything went wrong; he would go dragon form and make whoever caused it pay big time, probably with their lives. His worry was mainly on Stoick, despite the apology. There was no trusting anything from him anymore. There was tolerance for the fact he was Hiccup's father, but that was it. Stoick wouldn't even make eye contact with Toothless anymore.

Gobber poked his head out of where Hiccup had been getting ready, smiling and giving a thumbs up they were set. "It's time." Drake put his hands on Toothless's shoulders.

**. . .**

**(4:30 pm)**

This was it. The big moment where they finally got married after everything in the last three years. Neither Hiccup or Toothless were nervous, they just wanted to say their vows, be announced as husband and husband, then kiss to make it official. Gothi would be officiating, keeping to tradition of sealing their hands in the ceremonial cloth. Hiccup and Toothless would be saying their own vows and exchanging wedding bands. Toothless chose Erik to be his best man, and Hiccup picked Fishlegs. Dag and Cort were groomsmen for Toothless, while Tuffnut and Snotlout were the same for Hiccup. Drake and Gobber, as fathers of the grooms, were in their places too. Hiccup wouldn't pick Stoick, as hurtful as it might have been to the man. Hiccup didn't believe he deserved that honor to marry Hiccup off to Toothless when he never supported it, and was willing to kill Toothless to get what he wanted. Gobber had always been there, before and after Toothless. Gobber had been the father to Hiccup that Stoick never was.

When everyone was in their places at their tables, Gothi gave the ground a tap with her staff, calling for silence and then Hiccup emerged from the cave dressed in the custom made ceremonial clothing for royal Viking weddings. There was an excitement and love in his eyes, and smile on his lips as he made his way through to Toothless, who offered his hand and made Hiccup blush a little. Toothless bowed formally, placing a kiss on the back of Hiccup's hand.

"Your Majesty…" Toothless teased.

Hiccup's cheeks pinked more as he shook his head. If it were anyone else; he probably would have gotten mad, but Toothless made it special, and cute. "Never thought I'd see you in suit."

"Never thought I'd think you looked more beautiful, but I don't mind being wrong." Toothless winked as he returned to his upright position, but never letting go of Hiccup's hand and smiled to see Hiccup's cheeks get redder with the compliment. "It should be illegal for a commoner like me to marry a king."

That one made Hiccup roll his eyes. "Oh, stop. You're not a commoner, Toothless. You're a prince as your father is king of the Night Furies. Not that royal status has anything to do with this."

"Good Odin, Hiccup. Its our wedding, there's no way I'm not gonna make cute comments that get you to blush all night, so deal with it and stop being so technical." Toothless chuckled lightly.

"Do I ever make it easy for you to compliment me?" Hiccup asked.

"Not at all." Toothless replied.

"Then eat your words and deal with it." Hiccup grinned.

"Huh…Well played, sir." Toothless smiled. "Now," He held his both of his hands. "What do you say we get married?"

"I say I completely approve." Hiccup responded gently. "Let's do it."

"Let's do it." Toothless nodded. The two looked at Gothi who had everyone sit down while she smiled and motioned for them to go ahead and say their vows to one another. "Together?"

"Together." Hiccup agreed.

"Our love is strong, unconditional, and true. You make me happier than I ever dreamed possible. I promise to love, cherish, care for, respect, and encourage everything that makes you the wonderful, amazing person that you are. I vow to honor the love you give me by supporting your dreams as you do mine. I will lift you up when you fall, and we will always face the challenges of life together because our love is more powerful than anything the world could put against us. I love you more than anything in the world. For rich or poor, through sickness and in health, happy and sad, good and bad. You are my one and only love. Here now, in this special place where our lives crossed, we bind our lives to walk one path together. Surrounded by family and friends to witness as I give you my body, heart, and soul…My love, forever more." Toothless and Hiccup said in unison; their eyes never leaving one another, and smiles on their lips.

It was a beautiful vow that the made together to say to the other, and perfectly timed it to never miss a word. Gothi motioned her hands to Erik and Fishlegs to bring forward the rings, both males did so as Gothi took them from her; she offered them to Hiccup and Toothless on the ceremonial white cloth with gold trim. This was her silent way of saying to exchange rings. Toothless smiled at Hiccup, offering for him to go first.

Hiccup took the band meant for Toothless to wear, holding it in his left hand and holding Toothless's left with is right. "Toothless, this ring I give as a token and reminder of my love and devotion to you. With this, and our vows today; I pledge to you all that I am, and all that I will ever be as your husband; I gladly marry you and join our lives together as one." Hiccup said, sliding the ring into place.

Toothless now took the ring for Hiccup in his right, holding Hiccup's left lightly. With a smile, and looking into Hiccup's eyes; he began. "Hiccup, this ring I give as a token and reminder of my love and devotion to you. With this, and our vows today; I pledge to you all that I am and all that I hope to ever be as your husband. I gladly marry you and join our lives together as one." The ring slid on as Hiccup had tears brimming his eyes and threatening to spill, but he held it together. He wasn't trying to be emotional, but he really never believed or dreamed he could be so happy and that this is where his life would have ended up.

As the two reconnected their hands in front of them, Gothi wrapped the cloth around their combined hands twice before blessing the union with the touch of her staff. The elder smiled and bowed to them before Toothless didn't waste any time in leaning forward to capture Hiccup's lips. Hiccup blushed and returned the action, but Toothless deepened it by bringing his hand to cup Hiccup's cheek.

"To the kings of Vikings and Dragons!" Spitelout yelled as the crowd burst with applause and cheering for them. The kiss finally broke as Hiccup and Toothless pressed their foreheads together, eyes closed and enjoying the blissful and peaceful moment where they were officially married to one another.

"I love you, Toothless Raseri…" Hiccup said softly.

"I love you too, Hiccup Raseri." Toothless smiled. The two decided they should probably stop being wrapped up in one another, as they would be all night, and join the party for their union. Finally pulling away after another shared kiss; they held hands and faced everyone smiling and waving. Gothi took back the cloth, tucking it away in her bag before she wandered off. "To the Great Hall everyone!" This was decided to be the best place for the reception as it was almost 5 pm, and it was January, so it would be too cold to hold things outside.

**. . .**

**(5:15 pm)  
(Archipelago; Isle of Berk)  
(Hooligan Village; Great Hall)**

Upon getting to the hall, Hiccup and Toothless did their prayers and tributes to the Gods and Goddesses; thanking them for bringing the two of them together and hoping for a successful and happy marriage. With all that settled now, and pictures taken, everyone was sitting around and waiting for dinner to be served up.

"Should we do our first dance while we wait until 5:30?" Hiccup wondered softly.

"Whatever you'd like to do, love. It's our night." Toothless replied softly.

"Might as well get it out of the way. We planned to…Take off early tonight, remember?" Hiccup blushed a bit.

"I remember. Still at 8 pm, right? Or earlier than that?" Toothless asked.

"8 pm is fine. Time to eat, chat, dance, and cake." Hiccup smiled. "Are we going back to Norway, or staying in the Archipelago tonight?"

"I think a trip back to Norway would take some time, so let's just hit Dragon Island? We could honeymoon there for the night, as it does mark the place where we defeated Red Death, bring humans and dragons together." Toothless offered. "Then we'll travel back home and enjoy our month together. You did say a month, right? For Vikings to honeymoon?"

Hiccup blushed more. "W-Well, yes…But that was for the sake of hopefully emerging from the lock down with the wife being pregnant. It's literally a month of drinking and sex, with the minor breaks to eat and sleep." He explained.

"I'm fine with locking down for a month to drink and make love to you. Just think…We have the house all to ourselves again, we can have sex in any room…As loud and as long as we want…" Toothless said seductively against Hiccup's ear, which made him shiver, blush, and feel his husband's hot breath. Gods, he was making it really hard to not get hard right now. The last thing Hiccup needed was for everyone to see him easily turned on by his mate over just a suggestive idea for when they returned home.

"S-Stop it…" Hiccup nearly moaned. "Not here…Or I'll make you sneak me away to take care of whatever happens if you don't…"

"I'm okay with this too. Let everyone see that their king craves his mate's touch." Toothless teased as Hiccup bit his bottom lip.

"Please?" Hiccup pouted.

"Alright, alright…" Toothless smiled.

"And I'm fine with doing nothing for a month, but during the day; I want to be able to go out and have fun. Parks, zoo, aquarium and stuff…Fair?" Hiccup hoped.

"Got it, nightly lock downs and daily fun. But…Can we have some days where all we do is lay around lazy and naked, having sex all day?" Toothless inquired.

"I think we can fit some in, but not all time. Neither of us need to be super sore." Hiccup smiled back now. "Now, let's go have our dance, and enjoy the night." He stood up as Toothless took his hand, standing as well; then the two headed out to the middle of the room, where an open space had been left to act as a dance floor.

The song they chose was theirs, how they felt for one another in more than just a lovers sense. There was a song called _In My Eyes_ by The Afters that they called theirs because it talked about how they saw one another, perfect, in each other's eyes whereas no one else saw what they did because they were different from everyone else. Everyone smiled, taking pictures if they were able to. Some recorded the moment, but overall; it was a great song and danced to beautifully by Hiccup and Toothless. By the time it ended, the two shared a deep kiss and hugged before returning to their seat and just in time to have dinner. This night was absolutely perfect, and it wasn't even over yet.


	74. Chapter 74

Life As We Know It

Rated; M for Mature  
Pairing; Hiccup & Toothless(Tallon)  
Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD-related. Everything belongs to its original creator.

74)

**=Normal POV=  
(1/10/2020-7:30 pm)  
(Archipelago; Isle of Berk)  
(Hooligan Village; Great Hall)**

The reception was amazing. It was busy, loud, and fun. Great food, good times, and nothing but smiles all around. Even Stoick. Despite the messing up he did, he was still part of the tribe, and he knew what he did was wrong. Regardless, Hiccup's punishment could have been casting him out, or killing him for attempted murder on Hiccup's, at the time, betrothed. Instead, Hiccup issued Stoick to prison for a week, community service for two weeks while returning to the prison all night, and then a final week of being locked up think about what he'd done. Hiccup forgave him as a member of the tribe, but not as his father. It was completely understandable too, and Stoick did not blame Hiccup for his decision. What Stoick did was bad. However, overall; it was a great time and still going too. Well, it was about to end for Hiccup and Toothless; they would be leaving in half an hour to their honeymoon, as per agreement to stay on Dragon Island one night, and then back to Norway tomorrow to enjoy a full month of just them. Henrik already approved the time off, and was giving it to Hiccup paid as well. $300 a week, as Henrik's wedding gift to Hiccup and Toothless. Everyone already knew to leave them alone and let them enjoy their wedded bliss before it was back to business.

Hiccup and Toothless now were sitting at their solo table and watching everything with smiles. In thirty minutes, they'd be on their way to Dragon Island with Scardian. Everyone already ate dinner, had cake, danced…Some were even dunk too. There was no bouquet or garter toss; seemed unnecessary with two males as the ones getting married.

"So…My sister gave me an interesting offer earlier, and I know we're waiting on it for now…But felt like it'd be a topic we could talk chat about." Toothless began as Hiccup looked at him.

"Oh boy." Hiccup laughed a little.

"It's nothing bad, but…My sister offered to be a surrogate for us, when we decide to have kids." Toothless mentioned.

"Yeah, really? Why?" Hiccup blinked.

"So that way it would be like you and me had the child. You know, from both our bloodlines; a child from us since she's my sister and all." Toothless explained.

"Would it…Work the same with me being human and her a dragon?" Hiccup asked, unsure of how that would work.

"As long as she's human when it were to happen, don't see why not. Fair warning, though, is that we could end up with more than one just the one time it's done." Toothless informed.

"Why? Twins or anything don't run in my family…Do they in yours?" Hiccup wondered now.

Toothless shook his head. "No, nothing like that, mate. When dragons get pregnant, it's to a litter, not one or two. A dragon mother could bear up to a litter of four in one cycle. But, then again; that's between dragons. I don't know how it would go with you and her, even if done by in-vitro or something. I'm just giving the warning that it could be more than one; if we decided to go through with it." He smiled.

"I'll keep it in mind, but we said we wouldn't worry about kids for at least a year. Unless you're wanting to bump it up?" Hiccup inquired.

"What? No, no, my love. I was merely bringing it up because Alva did earlier before the wedding started. I said we were waiting a year or so since things have been busy and wanted time to settle into married life among your…Many jobs. Just thought I'd let you know, give ya something to think about when it draws closer." Toothless leaned over to kiss his cheek and smile afterward.

"Ah, alright then. A very nice offer, and we can talk about it more as next year rolls up." Hiccup replied; it was nice. The more than one kid thing put him off a bit, but he supposed that twins were possible no matter what. Still, a year was a long way off, so there was no need to psych himself out with a concern when it wasn't happening right now. And there was no worry of an unplanned pregnancy between himself and Toothless as they were both males.

As the next half-hour went by, Hiccup and Toothless shared one more dance together and decided that it was time to depart to get started on their honeymoon. It was now 8 pm as their dance was over and neither had to saw a word to know that they wanted to head out. "You want to make the announcement?" Toothless asked his mate.

"Nah, you go ahead." Hiccup smiled, leaning against him with a small yawn.

Toothless chuckled a little as he brought Hiccup back over to their table; the bags they packed for an overnight stay were against the wall. "Grab our stuff and call for Scardian?" Toothless asked. Hiccup nodded, grabbing the bags and giving a long whistle. Scardian made his way inside, getting the door open himself and minding other Vikings to get next to Hiccup, who he greeted with a squawk and nuzzling to the cheek. But not doing that before Toothless gave the nod it was okay to touch Hiccup; that was still a dragon thin, in any species. You didn't touch another dragons mate. Toothless smiled, assuring Scardian that he was alright, as was Sharpshot, and most every dragon that was trained. There would still be worry of wild dragons smelling a dragon on Hiccup and trying to maybe take him.

Hiccup started getting their bags hooked up, and then himself in the saddle while Toothless looked out to everyone, trying to call their attention. Of course, people were drunk and having fun, so no one was listening to his gentle and hands up approach. Hiccup rolled his eyes as he cupped his hands to his mouth and let out a roar; the one like a Night Fury's as the room hushed almost instantly. "That's better…Go ahead, Tooth." Hiccup smiled.

"I…Completely forgot you knew how to do the roar…And I love that's how you quieted the room down too." Toothless smiled. "Anyway…Now that I got everyone's attention…" He began. "Hiccup and I are heading out to start on our honeymoon. For the heads up, so no one ends up there to explore or whatever; we're going to Dragon Island. It was the start of peace between humans and dragons because that's where we defeated Red Death and stopped the war. From there, we'll stop here in the morning to do a final check in and discuss to do until we make our next visit, which will be a month from now. We decided to enjoy the idea Hiccup told me about with honeymooning for thirty, uninterrupted days full of drinking and sex."

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup paled.

"Hey, you married me knowing how I am." Toothless shrugged with a smile. "You didn't think I wasn't gonna tell them, did you? I'm gonna make sure no one shows up unexpectedly like almost all of our friends do."

"I didn't care you said what we were gonna do, just that you had to go and say it was my idea when we all know I don't do tradition…At least, most of them I don't." Hiccup muttered.

"Well, you are the one who told me about, love. I'm just giving credit for the idea where it's due…" Toothless chuckled. "Also…Everyone knows what happened on the wedding night, then what's the big deal if they know I'm gonna hole up their king and give him the royal treatment for a month?"

"Toothless Raseri! I swear to the Gods, you better quit with the publicity of our sex life before you get nothing for the next year!" Hiccup warned with a glare that Toothless actually knew better than to test or tease when given.

"Does saying I love you get me out of trouble?" Toothless asked.

"Depends how much longer you take in getting us out of here…" Hiccup huffed.

"Aye, sir. Well, on that cheery note. It's been fun, but we're gonna bail." Toothless smiled and waved, heading to get behind Hiccup on Scardian then trying to hold Hiccup tightly and kiss his cheek.

"Spitelout, you know the plan for the night?" Hiccup asked.

"Aye, Hiccup. Party doesn't go 11 pm, clean up and everyone home by midnight. Then we'll see you in the morning to discuss things for while you are away." Spitelout informed with a nod.

"Very good. Thanks for a great night, and helping make all this possible. I know I never thought this is where my life would end up, but I'm glad it did and that I've got all of you part of it. Night!" Hiccup smiled before patting Scardian's side before the Nadder bolted up and out the door, heading West for Dragon Island.

**. . .**

**(9:00 pm)  
(Archipelago; Dragon Island)  
(Island Caves)**

Once Scardian landed, Hiccup and Toothless got off and took their things with them before allowing him to take off and hang with some other dragons he knew. Toothless felt like he kind of ticked Hiccup off earlier with the joking; he probably shouldn't purpose make his husband mad just to get the reaction out of him, even if it wasn't cute. Hiccup had no shame in what they did, but he was right; it should be kept private regardless of everyone knowing or assuming what was going on. Hiccup was quietly setting up the bed things and getting a fire going to keep them warm through the night. Toothless didn't want their wedding night to be ruined just because of his dragon pride with no one caring what couple who were mated did. Most dragons would brag to one another, and Toothless couldn't always stop that when there was a group of people having fun.

Toothless went over to Hiccup and hugged him from behind. "I'm sorry about what happened on Berk, babe. I didn't meant to cross the boundaries of our personal life, even if everyone know what's gonna happen. I didn't mean to upset you by being forward, and then pushing when the joke was over…" He asked, closing his eyes and nuzzling Hiccup's neck affectionately, giving the soft whimpers and croons.

Hiccup sighed softly before turning and facing his husband. "You know that I have no shame in what we do, Toothless. And I know everyone knows what we do. It's not about…Being embarrassed, shy, innocent or anything like that. It's that I'm just…Not one to flaunt, you know? I don't care what they do, say, or think…But I'd rather not give them something to talk or think about. Their assumptions? Cool. They keep them to themselves. I just rather us keep our sex life to us, you know? I don't mind jokes when everyone is getting teased about something, but just me? That's…Not a feeling I like to have. Being the only one teased about stuff. And then there was the going too far by saying you'd lock us up for a month. It was cool with just saying tonight, everyone expected that. But didn't need to add onto it…"

Toothless understood and held him tightly. "I'm sorry, love. I was just…Caught up in the excitement that we made it to this point. Being married and what not. For dragons, this is when the mating happens, so it's a big deal and every dragon in the pack for any species knows it. For us, this is when a dragon becomes an adult in our community. We don't go by age. Mating is the mark of adulthood, becoming a full dragon…Our coming of age." He explained. "And dragons have no shame about admitting when they're going off to fuck, and they brag to hell and back about it. I can't always fight my dragon tendencies…Like tonight, even though I've marked you twice…I'll end up doing it again tonight. Because this is our wedding night, consummating our marriage as humans. So this tonight is what mating is. Marking our marriage as dragons."

"I get it, Tooth. I do. And among the dragons, I suppose I don't care…But with the Vikings…I prefer to keep it between us…" Hiccup said lightly.

"No, we will keep it between us from all of them from now on. Unless it's in joking fashion like you said before. It's our business, no one needs to now. I'm sorry for upsetting you earlier…Will you forgive me?" Toothless asked.

Hiccup smiled gently and kissed him. "I'll forgive you…If you lay me down, then show me how much you love me by ravaging me to Valhalla and back again?" Hiccup gripped the front of his suit, looking up into his eyes.

"Done and done." Toothless wrapped an arm around Hiccup's waist, cupping his cheek and drawing him close to capture his lips in a passionate and keep kiss. Exactly as Hiccup told Toothless to do; he laid Hiccup down on their makeshift bed as they continued kissing feverishly. Their hands roamed one another's bodies, working the clothing off and tossing it carelessly.

**. . .**

**(1/11/2020; 12:30 am)**

After hours of sex, but split up in just foreplay or taking breaks to recover; Hiccup and Toothless collapsed on the bed together. Sweating, naked, but smiling ear to ear from the incredible feeling coursing through both of them. The two cleaned themselves up a bit, and cuddled under the blanket. Hiccup laid on Toothless's shoulder with his arm over Toothless's midsection. Toothless's arm was around his shoulders while they tried to calm down enough to sleep peacefully.

"I love you, Hiccup. And you've made me the happiest dragon in the entire world…Thank you for not killing me that day, and being different than everyone else." Toothless turned his head to look down at Hiccup with a smile.

"You've made me happier than I ever believed or even dreamed I could be, Toothless. Thank you for not killing me, and always being at my side. For helping me change this world, and my life." Hiccup said, looking up at him. "Thank you for everything…I love you. Forever and always."

"It's you and me, for the rest of our lives," Toothless smiled.

"And it will continue to be you and me, living our one life," Hiccup replied with his own smile.

"Together forever." They said in unison before kissing again, and then letting sleep take them with ease knowing that they built their lives to what they wanted and they'd keep living the life they had as they knew and wanted.

_**Author's Note;**__ And here it is, folks. The end of Life As We Know It. I realize how utterly dark that sounds, but oh well. You know what I mean. I'm sorry it's taken so long to get it done. Real Life decided to hit me like a freight train the last couple of months, coupled with losing my drive a couple times. But here it is, finished as promised. Thank you to everyone who stayed with it until the end, and who has stayed a loyal fan of my works. Update, I will be getting right on working on For Whatever May Come to get that done next. Until next time, unless you wanna find me on Skype, or Facebook(Both of those addresses are available on my profile). Nightstar out._


End file.
